Legends and Marvels
by Marcilio.RandomGuy
Summary: A world in constant conflict. Nations fighting for honor, glory and survival. But things will never be the same. For the champions of earth have arrived, and with them, a new twist of fate.
1. Introduction

After New York, everything changed forever.

It was a day unlike any other when a portal opened in the sky with aliens coming out of it, and humanity seemed to be defenseless against the enemy. However, that feeling didn't last long. For 6 extraordinary people stood up to the threat, The Avengers.

The team composed of Steve Rogers/Captain America, Tony Stark/Iron Man, Thor the god of thunder, Bruce Banner/The Incredible Hulk, Natasha Romanoff/Black Widow and Clint Barton/Hawkeye, fought restlessly with the invading force, but the battle was only won after Stark, carrying a nuclear bomb on his back, entered the portal and release it on the mother ship in the depths of space, tho the action almost took his life in the process, but hulk made sure that it didn't happen. (**I love that scene**)

With Thor's brother Loki re-captured and the tesseract in safe hands, the team went their separate ways for 2 years. But after some members had experienced many drastic events in their personal lives, especially Steve and Tony, they decided that is was better to stick together to keep the world safe from new possible enemies, even more now that SHIELD was out of the planet's defense.

And one of the first measures the team took was getting new members.

Steve was the first one to contribute, in the form of Sam Wilson/The Falcon, a new ally that was of great help in taking Hydra down after their return.

Tony called his best friend Colonel James Rhodes/War Machine and is no surprise that the veteran pilot didn't take a second to accept.

The one that took everyone by surprise, even clint, was Natasha saying that her younger "sister" could be of great help when needed. And after a very brutal family reunion between the 2 and a lot of convincing, Yelena Belova decided to enter the team of heroes, and was now called by the code-name "RED WIDOW".

Other on the list was a more recent one, but unlike the others, it had more of a multilayered meaning, since the person possessed

a very personal connection to Doctor banner. It was his cousin Jennifer Walters, a professional lawyer in NY, that bruce got the confidence to call and explain why he disappeared for so long. 2 hours later after a long conversation, curses(from Jen only of course), tears and hugs, they agreed to meet more frequently to compensate the years lost between them.

However, the feeling of warmth and happiness was short, for immediately after leaving the snack bar, Jen was involved in a car accident the would no doubt kill her for blood loss had Bruce not intervened fast. With a lot of worries, he did the only thing that could save her and transferred his gamma poised blood. Even though the process saved her life, Jen was never the same, especially when she first woke up to find herself a lot taller, stronger and greener.

When the shock and question phases passed, Bruce was surprised to see that her transformation wasn't exactly like his, the biggest indicators were that she could fully control herself in the "Hulk" form and turn back to human when desired.

A few days later, he told Jen the team happened to be looking for new members, and if she wanted, a spot was already in place for her.

At first, there was hesitation in her eyes, but when the thought of helping people in different ways outside of the lawyers' system crossed her mind, there was only one thing to say:

"I'm in"

From that day on, Jen was called "She-Hulk".

* * *

That was only the tip of the iceberg in terms of "unexpected" for recruits coming to the team. For a few days later, in the avengers base outside of NY(Tony spared no expenses), Falcon kept hidden that a man with the powers of changing the size of his body, had broken into the facility and stoled a piece o technology that he needed to 'save the world'. Hours after that, Cap, with a very amused look on his face, made Sam confess about the whole incident.

Not wanting to make hasty decisions, both of them were able to track down the mysterious man and discovered that his name was Scott Lang, now going by the Code name Ant-man, who was a ex - convicted that worked hard to rebuild his life and make his little daughter Cassie proud of her father, even though she already was. However, that wasn't all, for the house that Scott stayed belonged to Hank Pym, a shield scientist that left the organization after his wife Janet AKA the Wasp, was considered MIA during the mission in the late 80s.

Hank was not happy when sam and steve show up in his front door asking for his apprentice, but out of respect for the war hero, he allowed them to enter.

After shaking Cap's hand for a little long time, Scott told the reason why he had to steal the equipment from the base (witch Sam ended up finding out it was really to save the world) and apologized for not being able to give it back since the piece was lost in the mission to stop yellow jacket. Steve then said that it was for a good reason and didn't hold it against him.

When the tale was over, it seemed logical to both heroes that Scott's heart was in the right place, and for that, they decided to offer him a place among the Avengers.

Dumbstruck by what was said, Scott tried to convince himself that he was being pranked, but after a few moments, released that it was a real deal and like a kid on Christmas, his eyes shined like stars and a gigantic smile formed itself, he was definitely happy(much to his mentor's displeasure).

Though, ant-man alone was not the only one that got recruited that day. Hidden, but listening to the whole thing, was Hope Van Dyne, Hank's daughter. Since being a child, she always wanted to be like her mother and save the world using the super-powered suit, but her father never allowed to happen. That only helped to create a rift between the two of them. But with Scott's explanation of why Hank kept her away from this life and the truth about her mother's disappearance, they got over the past and started to become close again. During this, Hope got to see an upgraded version of the Wasp suit, and best of all, it was made for her.

So, seeing her boyfriend get an invitation to integrate earth's mightiest heroes, was not a chance to let slide out of your hands so easily. Quickly introducing herself, showing what she could do and convincing her father(which was hard), the new wasp joined the team.

* * *

The weirdest case no doubt came directly and indirectly from tony. It all started when he paid a visit to a 15-year-old teenager that lived in Queens with his aunt. The kid's name was Peter Parker and is no brainer that the same was shocked to see one of the most important men and super-heroes of the planet in his living room wanting to talk to him of all people.

After some awkward introductions, tony asked to speak to Peter alone and that's where he showed his true intentions, basically calling bullshit for every excuse the kid had for not admitting that he was the spider-based vigilante that was stopping crime left and right for the last 6 months in his neighborhood.

Realizing that lying wouldn't take anywhere, Peter told tony almost everything, from the spider bite to the enhanced senses, and also the web-shooters and suit the high school student made himself with whatever he could find, and of course, it impressed the genius billionaire, but what made tony see the real hero inside of Peter, was his answer to the question:

'Why you do this ?'

For witch Peter said

"When you can do the things I do, but you don't, then when bad things happen, they happen because of you. In the end, it is all your responsibility."

Tony considers himself a man that rarely keeps his mouth shut when listening to others, but at that moment, he had no words for what the kid said, as it sounded like something that Cap would say to another person that needed some wisdom, and that from a 15- year - old for gods'sake. With it, there was nothing else to be said, and Peter Parker, the Spider-man (not boy as he corrected tony), officially became a new avenger, even after saying he couldn't because he had homework to do, something that tony pretended to not hear.

(**SCENE**)

Convincing himself was one thing, but the others were another, in particular, Cap and Nat, that both were very vocal against a teenager's recruitment. But, after getting to know peter better and seeing his heroic acts in data recordings and in real life ( not forgetting tony being a pain in the ass and not shutting up about the subject) they warm up to him and began to understand why he was chosen, and finally accepted him into their ranks.

* * *

On the contrary of what they imagined, peter had more surprises up in his sleeve, one was revealed when he brought 3 individuals, all in their 30s, to the tower, and all of them were way out of the ordinary(and that says a lot these days). They didn't have a name per se but were led by a man called Eric Brooks, but he preferred to be called 'Blade'.

The other 2 Moon knight and Werewolf, who's real names were Marc Spector and Jack Russel, were the ones that stood out the most in the group, Marc because of his black/white suit and hood that gave the impression that his face didn't exist safe for bright blue eyes, and Jack for obvious reasons, with many avengers saying that he was a living picture of the mystical humanoid creatures of old legends and horror stories.

After hearing that Jack gave a little laugh, later telling that those legends are pretty real, and he wasn't the only one. That's where blade dropped the bomb and told everyone that vampires, mummies, Werewolfs and many others existed among the population, he being half-vampire, and some controlling many governments in the shadows(that gave Steve a very bad sense of Deja Vu) and it was his mission to make sure that they were kept in check or eliminated from the face of the earth for good.

Jack and Marc shared his ideals and after some unexpected encounters decided to work together in taking down the monsters in the streets.

If all of that wasn't too much to take in, the fourth member of their group revealed himself a short while after. This one was a young man in his mid-20s, carrying a set of chains with hooks on their tips.

His name was Robbie Reyes, and like Blade, his ability was hidden for the average joe, or it was until they saw his head burst into flames, leaving behind nothing but a burning skeleton with fiery orange orbs for eyes. That left everyone (except for the 3-night vigilantes) speechless and even a little scared of the demon standing in front of them. (**C'mon, who wouldn't ?**)

Following the end of the meeting and question session (tho both Marc and Robbie decided to not reveal much about themselves), Steve saw the new possible challenges the team could face in the future, something that none of them ever considered facing in their careers, and not seeing a better chance, asked the four men that if needed, would they help face the enemies ?.

The four were discussed among themselves for a while and in the end, said yes, especially because they owed spider-man one for his help sooner that evening.

* * *

Another addition to the team came after Cap, Clint and Sam caught themselves in the middle of an international manhunt.

It started when the king and prince of Wakanda, T'chaka and T'challa came to the United Nations congress for an annual reunion between world leaders in Viena, nothing out of the ordinary for them. Except for this time, tragedy almost struck the royal family when a bomb detonated and T'chaka was in the explosion range, however, his son was quick and prevented the damage to bigger.

Even tho the king lived, he was sent to the hospital with several wounds in his body, but after a day or two, he would be transferred to a medical facility in his homeland. It is no surprise that T'challa didn't take it well, righteously furious with whoever was responsible for the crime.

The supposed answer arrived when his younger sister Shuri, sent him footage of the moments before the explosion, pointing the criminal that even the FBI and CIA weren't being able to locate(but that wasn't a problem for Wakanda technology and secret spies all over the world), and it showed Bucky Barnes also known as the infamous assassin Winter Soldier.

With his target found, T'challa wasted no time in getting his Black Panther suit to start his hunt.

What he didn't know however is that there were other people in the same case, but for other reasons. Steve, after finding out his best friend from the 40s was still alive to this day, and worst of all, used as a weapon for Hydra, had a hard time dealing with the mixed feelings that came with the revelation. Going from happiness, sadness, doubts, and hope. That's why the first thing he did the following days of the battle in Washington, was getting any kind of information and data(Natasha was the main source for it) that could lead to bucky.

And is safe to say, that the latest ones were a success.

Bucky was mostly living in abandoned warehouses across the city, surviving by rarely showing his face in public places, only when food or water were running low.

One of them happened to be where the trio found him that night. Tho taking a more calm and safe approach to the former killer, both sam and clint weren't very sure of how the encounter would end.

But Steve gave them a little feeling of confidence by talking the most with bucky, the latter at one point even recalling things the 2 did back in their time, including some from steve's mother Sarah.

Cap happily looked at his old friend, seeing that was remembering who he used be before the fall from the train.

Unfortunately, the conversation ended when the nearby window shattered, and out of it came the Wakandan warrior.

In a matter of seconds, a reunion became a deadly chase, with the newcomer proving the trio that it wasn't an ordinary foe they were facing. With great strength, speed and ferocity, the Black panther didn't let anyone come between him and his prey.

The conflict concluded in the limits of the city when Steve decided to call for some backup and in no time tony, Rhodey, Scott, and Nat, who all stayed in the quinjet in case Barnes decided to run again, arrived.

(**SCENE**)

When everything seemed to calm down, Cap asked who was behind the mask. Taking all present by surprise, the man in the suit non-other than the Prince of Wakanda. Who later told them that he was there to deliver justice for the crimes bucky committed against his father.

All to discover that it was a fraud, and Barnes got the blame for something he didn't do.

Quickly analyzing the situation with the avengers, they concluded that whoever set up the bomb, had a vendetta against T'Chaka. For the Wakandan there was only one answer:

"Claw"

The mercenary, who had a very long and bloody relationship with the hidden nation, was no doubt the first on the list of people that would love to see a member of the royal family dead.

Admitting his mistake, the prince apologized to bucky and promised that, soon after Claw was captured, if desired, Wakanda would help him recover his memories. The was skeptical at first, but seeing that T'challa's words hold no lies, gladly accepted.

When Black panther moved to continue his pursuit, Cap stopped him and offered the avengers help, and surprising even Bucky wanted to participate. T'challa said that is wasn't necessary, but Cap would have none of it, stating:

"We're the kind of people that stand aside when somebody needs help, even the ones that may not know they do"

"Besides, there's nothing better to do tonight". Tony said soon after

With their minds made up, all went for their respective ships and took off to find Claw.

(**SCENE**)

It is safe to say that T'challa was happy for the assistance since when they discovered the mercenary's hide-out in an isolated area from Budapest(wich Nat and Clint still haven't explained what happened there all those years ago), he was prepared for them. His newly developed arsenal was chitauri based, and no doubt would give a lone t'challa trouble, even with the vibranium suit. But luckily that wasn't the case.

The team took care of the treat quite easily, but when Claw was in their grasp, the seasoned villain initiated a self-destruct system in all the weapons, causing an explosion that would level up the whole place and some more after it. Using this distraction, Ulysses and a few goons ran for their lives and the heroes seeing there was no time to stop the count-down, did the same.

They got out alive, but Bucky's metal arm was caught in the explosion and completely destroyed.

(**SCENE**)

Arriving back at Viena, in their personal rooms, T'challa asked his bodyguards to take the winter soldier to the same ship his father was to travel back home. Tho their prince's orders were strange for them, Okoye and Ayo carried on as he said.

Before leaving, T'challa asked steve to come with him and Barnes to Wakanda, saying it would be easier for Barnes to feel comfortable close to familiar faces and as a sign of good faith for the help he offered earlier.

Rogers agreed (tho he would have to hear tony complain later about being left out).

Arriving in the African nation, steve definitely was not expecting to see a city that looked to be from the future. With technology that could rival and surpass tony's like nothing, the hidden marvel was no doubt breathtaking.

After being introduced to queen Ramona, Rogers was taken to the medical bay in the lower levels of the palace, where a very excited Shuri waited to heal her father and to meet the super-soldier himself for the first time.

What she didn't expect was a 3 figure join them in the lab. Especially one believed to be the man who almost killed her father.

Rogers then proceeded to tell her what really happened, and why Bucky was there, including his past. When everything was clarified, Shuri had a serious expression and lot o conviction in her voice when she said:

"Don't worry, you have my word that he will be fine"

Steve could only smile and thank the teenager for it.

(**SCENE**)

Later that day, T'chaka was back to his former self and founded his son and the captain talking in front of the great windows that gave quite the sight of the city.

Getting their attention, the old king introduced himself to Steve, who was surprised when the monarch said his father, the former king Azzuri, really admired his actions during WW2. The soldier then told the honor was his for the respect he had with the royal family.

With the introductions over, T'challa revealed to his father what both he and Steve were discussing. And it is safe to say that T'chaka was startled when his older heir said that the world was changing fast, and with it, new enemies were bound to appear sooner or later. So with that in mind, and witnessing the selfless acts of the team and the man on his side, he knew that wait for them to come was not the only option for him anymore, and if they would have him, he'd be glad to fight alongside them once more.

Rogers had no objections, but in the end, the decision wasn't only his.

Hearing T'challa speak with that much dedication, T'chaka got a glimpse of the king he's son would become in the future, and also a great feeling of pride knowing that his boy grew into such an honorable and good man above all else. A father couldn't ask for anything more.

With blessings given and a promise of a better future for Bucky, both Steve and T'challa left Wakanda the next day. The latter with a vow of not abandoning his home, but to fight for it saving the world.

* * *

The last 4 addictions were provided by Clint. One of then, like Peter, was a teenager.

A girl named Kate Bishop, that he founded running for her life from a killer that used to be her father's partner. Seeing the avenger in action left a great impact on Kate and at the end of the rescue, she told the archer the reason for how she ended up in that position.

You can say that Clint's paternal side went in full effect when hearing all the things the kid witnessed and suffered. So after having a few words (and arrows) with her father, he 'adopted' Kate, and took her to live with his family in secret farm he had.

It was strange at first but as time move on, she started to see Laura, little Lila, Cooper, and Lucky (Clint's dog), as her new family.

However, a sense of uncomfortableness began to take a toll on her. She even told Clint that nightmares about that day left her awake some nights. So to give her a form to feel safe again, by training her in martial arts and archery, witch the girl proved to be a natural in it. Afterward, she felt whole again in many mouths.

But like all actions, consequences were bound to happen sooner or later.

And they presented themselves in the form of Kate begging her mentor to let her join the avenger's team, it only got worse when she found out that Peter, who had the same as her, was accepted.

10 headaches later, Clint surrendered to the girl's wishes and introduced her to the team (omitting the part about the farm and his family), and like with spidey, she proved herself to them and was welcomed by the heroes.

* * *

For the other 3, it matched the idea that Barton had a sixth sense for finding lost and broken people needing help.

It started when he was sent to investigate a possible hidden Hydra base on Europe located in the south-east regions of the country.

Getting there was surprisingly easy, so was finding the base in a woodland area. but things commenced getting suspicious when the base looked way to quiet for his taste.

The reason for it didn't take long to appear, as out of nowhere a series of explosions surrounded the base from within, joined by soldiers screaming, shooting and running from something, or someone.

Clint them saw 2 young adults in their mid 20s maximum, one was a boy with silver/white hair and athletic body, the other was a brunette girl with red eyes and energy coming from her hands.

However, the archer didn't have time to analyze the scene more as the boy scooped the woman in his arms, and in a blink of an eye, both of them were gone.

Getting over the awestruck feeling for what he just saw, Barton wasted no time in going back to the quinjet in hopes to find the pair.

He found them inside a restaurant in a small town a good kilometers away from the base a few hours later.

Instead of trying to use his avenger persona, and going with a more casual approach(but keeping a pistol just for safety), Clint tried to play it cool, grabbing a beer and trying to make small talk with them little by little. It last long as out of nowhere he was grabbed and taken to the outside of the city in a matter of seconds.

Landing hard on the snowy ground, he only regained his focus to see the enhanced couple looking down on him eyes narrowed. The girl was the first to break the silence asking:

"Who are you really? and don't even try to lie, I will know"

Seconds passed, and Clint was debating himself if he should talk or not. But seeing his disadvantage, there was no other choice.

Telling both his true identity and the reason for his presence, he was meet with surprised expressions, the boy specifically looking at the girl as in asking a mental confirmation, which she seemed to answer with a simple nod.

Following the interrogation, it was time for Clint to get some explanations too, but before it he said:

"Can we first get back to the city? , is freezing in here"

That got a little chuckle out of the pair, and soon after, they were back.

The boy and girl started by saying that their name was Pietro and Wanda Maximoff. Twins and orphans since a bomb destroyed their home, killing their parents in the process.

For that, the brother and sister have been surviving for themselves for years. That's until Hydra showed up offering them and many others a chance to be better, stronger. The main reason they accepted was that their hometown Sokovia was always a target of the collateral damage that resulted in conflicts of neighboring states, and that was a chance to defend it.

Both believed that for a long time and endured the torturous experiments for it, even being the only ones to survive. But things took a turn for the worst when Wanda without realizing, read the mind of one the commanders and discovered that they were going to wipe their memories and use them as weapons.

That's what caused the disaster that Clint arrived at earlier, the twins seeing the lies and escaping.

When it's all said and done, the avenger couldn't help but ask if defending their home was the only reason they agreed to be experimented on.

And consider him right. For both than recalled that haunting night with more details, including that the bomb was made by Stark industries. Furthermore, that filled the twins with anger for the man, blaming him for the loss of their parents. That's why they went accompanying Hydra, for one day get payback for what was taken from them.

Barton understood the feeling, he no doubt would do the same should someone take his family and friends from him. But being the voice o reason, he stated that the 2 were in their right to feel angry, but that anger was misguided and aimed to the wrong person.

Pointing that stark, even tho flawed, never wanted to hurt anyone, and following his return to America 7 years ago, the first action he took was shutting down the mass production of weapons, because he saw in first hand how the creations he did were being stolen and used by the wrong people. It was the main reason why he became iron man, to compensate for his mistakes and keep the innocent safe from harm, many times even staying up hours upon hours to find new ways to be better for himself and others.

He finished the comment by telling them:

"The saying is that you should not blame the gun, but the user. But keep in mind who the real user is, not who you want it to be".

It was clear that his words made the twins think and reflect on their thoughts about Tony, and maybe even someday, they could forget the anger inside.

A moment of silence fell on the group until Pietro asked :

"What now?"

To which, Clint got up from his chair and said.

"Well, my job here is done, but I'm pretty sure that Hydra will come back for you 2 and with more firepower this time. So you can choose between-

1) Go back to Sokovia and hide or -

2) Come with me where you'll be safer, and will also get the real chance to be better and help others. Bottom line, stay and just be Pietro and Wanda. Get outside and you're avengers".

Gathering his things(and noticing a man looking at them for some time now), Clint got out and headed to the quinjet, but soon after heard a 'WAIT' and spun around to see the twins walking up to him, an aura of determination surrounding them, something that made him crack a small smile.

(**SCENE**)

The walk to the airship was relatively long, but it was better to be safe than sorry and it comes to landing close to a populated area.

When they were almost arriving, Wanda stopped suddenly, saying that someone was near. Clint and Pietro instantly got into fighting stances to face the newcomer.

However, what followed was the sound of a man grunting in pain for a few moments, and then nothing...

The tension grew when someone came from behind a rock dragging a body through the snow.

This, someone, was a man wearing a brow and yellow suit, with a mask that covered the upper part of his face and had wide and pointy ears on its side, he also had o utility belt with an X in the center of it. But the main characteristic that made him stood out, was a set of 3 sharp claws in one of his gloved fists that looked to be coming out through the man's knuckles.

Seeing that Clint was pointing the gun at him, the stranger let go of the body he was holding and raised both arms as a sign of peace, saying:

"Easy bub, I'm on your side".

"Yeah right". Said Clint not really believing it

Dropping his arms, the man then said.

"Ok, so why don't we let the girl prove that I'm not lying ?".

Narrowing his eyes, Barton asked, "What you talking about ?".

"I hear a lot of stuff, is kinda my thing".Said the masked stranger with a very bored tone on his voice

Sharing a look with Wanda, Clint saw that she was ok with the alternative and turn his focus back to the man.

"You better answer fast".He got a nod in response

"Who are you ?".

"Name's logan".

"Why you're here ?".

"I heard that there were some explosions earlier today around this area, so came to see if it was true".

"Who told you that?"

"That you don't have to know"

Letting out a hmpf, Barton continued

"Was it you spying on us in the restaurant ?"

"Wait, what ?".Pietro asked

"No, that would be him." Logan pointed the body on the ground.

"Who was he ?".

"One of those assholes from Hydra, was on their trail for some time". He said gesturing his head to the twins.

"You were following him ?".

"As I said, I'm in the good guy's side"

"And what are you, some shield agent I never heard of ?"

"Nah, I'm part of a team of sorts, but we like to stay on the low"

"What team ?"

"Again, you don't need to know"

"Than why are you alone, they sented you?"

That question seemed to make Logan stop and think, like a distant memory or something.

"For the second question, no. As for the first, is for the better at the moment, and that's all you gonna get. Now can we stop this shit ? is starting to piss me off."

With Wanda confirming that everything said was true, Clint lowered his gun.

"Well, considering you're taking care of them, got hit the road now. See you around".

Grabbing the hydra goon, logan started to do walkway.

But Barton called for him and asked where he was going, and logan said.

"Someplace somewhere, don't care really"

Under other circumstances, Clint would've let him, but after knowing that logan was keeping an eye out for the kids and basically helped them when they didn't even realize the danger, he couldn't let the man go without some gratitude.

"Listen, if come with us I can give you a ride to wherever you want, just gotta drop these 2 on the tower first".

At first, Logan was skeptical about the offer, but he didn't notice any malice in it and accepted. Besides, he could finally see an old friend and his legs would appreciate a flight to relax a little.

"Just gonna get rid of the body, be right back".

Now with 3 more passengers, the quinjet took off to the skies, going back home.

(**SCENE**)

During the flight, Wanda was fast asleep because of all the commotion the day offered, both physically and mentally. Her brother, on the other hand, was very awake and curious about logan, who still had his mask on. So he began his own list of questions.

" Your claws, what are they made of ?".

"Adamantium".Said logan closing his fist and letting them out with an 'SNIKT'.

"Does it hurt when you do that ?".

"All the time, but I got used to it. Besides a have thing to help"

"Which is ?".

"I heal really fast".He said with a shrug of his shoulders.

"Hmmm, so kinda like me a bit ?".

"Kid, you don't know half the things I've been through in my life, pretty sure that you wouldn't survive many o them"

"It can't be that bad".

"Keep telling yourself that".Logan finished by retracting his claws

Right after their little talk, Clint announced that they've arrived. The speedster rushed to the front of the jet to see NY for the first time, and just as many people said, it was a sight to behold.

After landing on the newly built hangar, Pietro gently woke Wanda up, and the group exited the ship. Soon after, Cap was there to greet his friend but was shocked when 3 more people came out with him.

Clint was quick to introduce his leader to the newcomers, starting by Wanda and her brother, and lastly logan. Who got everyone surprised when he said to Cap:

"Still the same face all those years"

"Sorry sir, but, do we know each other?. Confused, Steve asked.

"You forgot? Damn".Logan answered taking off his mask.

Confusion turns into realization when Rogers saw a face from a lifetime ago.

"Howlett?".

Smiling in a long time the mutant said: "It has been a while hasn't boy-scout ?".

(**SCENE**)

After the introductions, Nat and Clint showed the twins their rooms in the upper floors of the tower, leaving the 2 war veterans recalling stories from their missions together with the howling commandos.

"Still remember that time when you and Dugan got all of us expelled from a bar in Italy".

"Hey, the man wanted to try his luck with the owner's daughter while drunk".Logan said. "I just had to save his skin".

"By breaking the dad's arm in 3 different places".Steve answered with a deadpan look.

"Not my fault he brought a shotgun to the discussion".

That got Chuckle out of Rogers."No wonder you and Buck got along pretty well".

Logan smiled for a while before a somber expression formed. "Heard of what happened, Hydra got their hands on him right ?."

"Yeah"

"Basterds"

Silence fell between the thinking about how his friend was doing back in Wakanda, Logan bitterly remembering how he went through a similar experience as Bucky, by some nutjobs wanting to turn him into a weapon.

Crossing his arms, Rogers broke the tension."I'm just happy that we found a way for him to bring himself back. Sure, the past can't be changed, but at least the future will be for him to control, not someone else".

looking back at the super-soldier, logan stated."He's lucky, not many people can have a way out of something like that".

"Hm, you met someone like him ?"

Nodding, Logan said."Yeah, me"

"...Wha"

"Story for another time bub".Drinking his beer, Logan left no room for argument.

But examining him, Steve said. "Although I can see that you got help as well, for whatever happened to you".

"What makes you say that ?".Logan spoke.

"I don't think you wanted to learn how to sew clothes, not even in 100 years". Rogers said gesturing to logan's X-men suit.

"...pfft, got me there". he said throwing the can in the trash and grabbing another next.

"So, who made the suit ?"

"furball"

"Come again ?".Steve said making sure he heard it right.

"It's just a way I call him".He said as he opened the can with one claw, following by a long sip of the drink.

"Oh, so what is he ?"

"One of the brains on the team I'm part of, and you can say that he's a mix between Banner and Stark, likes to create and experiment, but also has some personal problems involving his powers."

"Can't control them ?".

"He can, but let's just say that he doesn't get a lot of dates because of it"

"...ok, I'll take your word for it".Realizing that he still hasn't finished his bottle, Steve took it all in one go and set it aside."So you're going back to this team now ?".

"...No".Logan all but whispered the answer.

"Why ? something happened ?".

Like with Clint, Logan didn't want to talk about the subject, but considering their friendship, he decided that Rogers could know.

"Remember when I said that the same thing that happened to Barnes happened to me ?." Steve nodded."Well, even with all the help I got, some of it is still up here. And at times, it takes over, making me do things I don't want to, luckily nobody died those last occasions."

Lowering his head, he continued."But I got tired of it and decided to stay away for a while. To make sure I could control it for good. It has been almost a year now." He stopped taking a deep breath.

"Summing up, I did a lot of bad stuff in my life, but like hell, my team, my friends, will be the next addition to that list." Finishing, he got up from his chair, letting the can of beer forgotten.

"It was seeing you again bub, now gotta go ask Barton for that ride."

As he was leaving, Steve was still processing what was said by his old comrade, and like always, tried to find a way to help when someone needed it. That's when he had an idea

"Logan".He called firmly

Turning around he saw Rogers had also got up. With the soldier saying.

"Maybe we help you with that".

"...What you mean ?"

Arms still crossed, he explained."Look, I may not know in detail what you going through, but I can say with confidence that you're not going to find the answer wandering around. You'll be just running away from the problems."

Logan didn't see where this was going but listened all the same as Steve continued.

"If you want to prove to yourself and others that you're in control, and no longer has this thing dictating who you are, it has to start by showing it, not in the shadows, but out there, where people need help, your help." He said gesturing to the mutant.

"Logan, why don't you join us ?". Steve finished

As much he extremely wanted to disagree, he had to admit that Rogers put up a good argument and maybe was right about the matter at hand.

Still, he had to ask."I may cause problems in the future, you're sure you want to deal with this ?".

"We dealt with worse, if it comes to it, we'll be ready".Steve said with the confident voice he always had.

Shaking his head, Logan stated."Still the same old boy-scout"

"And you still stubborn as ever".

That got both men laughing.

"Thanks Cap, appreciate that"

"Just helping a friend"

With a shake of hands, Wolverine was part of the Avengers.

* * *

And this is where we find the team now. 2 years later after the initiative, with 18 new faces in their ranks, and as efficient as ever. Sure there were other possible picks, but for now, that was more than enough for the original six.

After months of training and having an opportunity to know each other(a few fights from time to time of course), the new members proved to be very capable of working together and getting along.

A friendship they least expected, however, was the one between Thor and Robbie. The young man in time grew to replicate the thunderer's liking for a good challenge in the heats of battles, and so, the two stared a competition of sorts, to see who by the end had more foes beaten, sometimes it was thor, others Robbie, but both enjoyed every second of it. And today wasn't any different.

(**SCENE**)

Cap and Natasha were leading a group to South America after Hill received a call from an unknown number(guess who that was) telling that there were strange emissions of energy in Chile for the last weeks. Said group was composed of :

Thor, who now had short hair and a new weapon to accompany Mjolnir, an ax he calls jarnbjorn.

Logan, with his old suit, but with a mask that covered his whole face

Yelena with a white variation of Natasha's suit

T'challa in an upgraded version of his suit, with the ability to absorb energy and redirect it, including a set of vibranium daggers.

Bucky, who had returned from Wakanda a few months ago, with a new arm, hair cut and a more lived personality than before.

Bruce, still being bruce.

Blade, that agreed to come this time because both marc and jack were covering him in the vampire matters, and also it was his turn in the rotation schedule. He also brought a new set of swords and guns.

Robbie, with new chains and his loyal hell charger in the back of the jet.

Sam, with a new set of wings, and a drone which he named "red wing".

Peter, with a suit that he and stark developed together, including a variety of gadgets on his web-shooters.

Rhodey, using a bulkier and more powerful version of his original armor.

Hawkeye, in a one-sleeve purple tactical suit, his bow and arrows strapped in his back.

Alongside him were Wanda and Pietro, one wearing a red trench coat and shirt, with black pants, the other had a skin-tight greyish shirt with blue and white bolts in various areas of it, also with black pants and running sneakers.

"Heads up we're almost there"Came Natasha's voice through the speakers.

"Since we don't know what is waiting for us there, we will be splitting into 3 teams. Peter, Blade, Pietro, Sam, Yelena, Rhodey you guys take care of the perimeter, call if you see anything strange."Steve said next.

The group started to get ready and carry out their orders.

"Nat, you, T'challa, bucky, Clint, and Logan will come with me in case they find the facility and take a look at what is happening there."

"You got it" Nat said with all the rest nodding in agreement.

"As for the rest, you guys stay on the ship for now, if things start to get complicated, come raining hell."

"As you wish my friend".Thor spook for the others.

"Ok, move out".

Just as the jet stopped in the air, the first team was quick to action, jumping out and going their separate ways to cover more ground, be it walking or flying.

"So cap."Came Sam's voice through the radio."What exactly are we looking for? Hydra again ?"

"Don't think so. They have been quiet for some time now, and usually do everything they can to cover their tracks, this is something else".Steve said."And that makes me more worried".

"Well, maybe those vampires that blade deal's with ?".Spider-man suggested, holding himself in a web located in the chest of War machine's suit.

"No".Came the daywalker's response as he ran across the fields with inhuman speed."One of the things that help them stay hidden is their sense of limit. Politics and finances yes, alien tech and energy sources? way above their paygrade".

"It could be one of the new groups I heard rumors off". Said Yelena.

"Who ?".Sam asked

"They call their selfs AIM. Even Hope has some knowledge of them, a supposedly new organization that is quite obsessed with creating advanced forms of technology, for what use...you can already guess".She said as she scooped the area with a sniper rifle.

"Hmm, it seems that every day a new group of maniacs shows up" Pietro declared.

"He ain't lying".Peter replied

"Just wonder what they could be...GUYS, I got something".Rhodey shouts in the cons.

"Where?".Steve asked

"A few kilometers from here, the energy signal just keeps getting bigger".War machine informed.

"Got it, good job Rhodes. Everyone meet us there ASAP, move."Came steve's orders.

(**SCENE**)

The infiltration group was just outside the base, using the night time and the local flora as cover.

Looking from behind a tree, Rogers and Barnes saw 4 armed guards on the roof-top and 4 other in the entrance. The ones in the roof were all spread on each edge of it, giving an advantage for nat and clint, who were using long-range weapons.

"Ok, Knock'em out".Cap said in the radio

The 4 guards were stunned and shocked, seconds later falling to the floor unconscious.

Seeing that the number of eyes was smaller, Cap gave 2 hand gestures, and he along with Buck, Logan and T'challa jumped to action.

The guards on the left side were oblivious to the incoming heroes until glowing daggers flew and buried themself in their arms and shoulders. Both didn't have time to scream in pain as two figures leaped from the dark, one kicking one of them in the head, while the other landed a hard punch in last's face.

Hearing the commotion, the right side tried to shoot the intruders, but the first was knocked out by a high-speed shield, and the other only had time to see a metal hand grasp his face and feel a pain in the back of the head before fainting.

All that was done in a matter of seconds.

Hiding the bodies and disabling the cameras, they continued to go deeper in the base, checking every conner that might lead to their objective.

After a while, it seemed that is taking forever to find it.

Until they stooped in an open area with nothing in it and logan sniffed the air.

"There's a strange smell in here".He stated

"What exactly?".Bucky asked

"Something burning"

Confused by that, T'challa activated a special vision mode in his helmet (courtesy of his sister) and saw why Wolverine smelled that.

"That my friend is because we are on top of what we're searching for"He calmly said

Crouching down, Steve knocked on the ground a few times at understood what T'challa meant.

"Is hollow".He commented

"Yes. It seems that there's a hidden level below us, the question is".Black Panther said looking around."Where is the control panel for...there". He said pointing at the wall in the back, which was nothing more than a cover for the panel.

Walking to it, Buck grasped the particular piece with his metal arm and tore it off easily, proving T'challa right.

Pressing the switches, the floor began to modify itself, revealing to be an elevator.

As they went lower, the scent that Logan felt became stronger. Yet the cause for it still was to be shown.

When the platform came to a stop, they were met with a long corridor that lead to 3 different locations, the one in the left with stairs going down, the ones in the right going up and the middle going in a straight line. So the 6 divided themselves into pairs, Cap and nat going for the main way, T'challa and buck going down, Logan and Clint going up.

As Steve and Nat got closer to the end of the hall, they finally saw the reason for the energy emissions as well as the origin of the burning odor.

In the middle of the chamber, there was a long tube-like machine with several types of equipment connected to it, however, some of them were steaming and malfunctioning. But that wasn't the only eye-catcher in the scene, as a giant figure with tiny arms was screaming at the workers.

"FIX THIS IMMEDIATELY. TIME IS RUNNING OUT, AS IS MY PATIENCE".Said the figure

Wanting to know more, Steve went for his earpiece.

"Clint, what is this thing ?"Steve asked

"I don't know, but it is not something I would like to look at for sure," Clint said.

"Not even a mother could love this, even more having that face".Logan commented

"Buck, T'challa how are things in your end ?".Steve asked

"..."

"Buck".He repeated

"Sorry, just cleaning the area".Bucky said."But to answer the question, we found a... what was it called again ?".He asked the prince.

"An energy core conductor". T'challa said."It appears to be taking a part of the city's electrical source and depositing it here. They're getting ready for something".

"Can you shut it down ?"Steve asked.

"Possibly, but I'll need a few minutes". T'challa explained.

"Tell us when you're ready". Steve stated, switching channels to speak with the other members."How far are the rest of you ?".He asked

"In position Cap". Sam said.

"Good, in my signal, invade".Steve said as he and Nat got out of their cover and walked to the center of the room.

"Err hem"

All the scientists, guards and the strange creature, who now revealed himself to be a giant head, jumped back in surprise, only now noticing the 2 figures looking at them.

The strange being got over his shock and looked around angry.

"What is this? how they'd they get in here?"He asked scaring one poor doctor, who could only shake his head and raise his hands.

"Well, they said the party was this way, soooo". Natasha said with a joking and sarcastic tone. That seemed to only anger the head even more.

"You think you're funny don't you ?" He asked, venom in his voice.

"I try".Natasha stated with shrugging her shoulders

"Who are you ?".Steve asked, getting back to the objective.

Adopting a proud expression, the head said. "Ah Captain, you're looking at the most enhanced mind in the world, I'm MODOK, the mental organism designed only for killing, a perfect being."

"Geez, talk about ego".Pietro joked in his end.

Ignoring the comment, steve continued."And what is this thing ?".He asked pointing to the machine.

"Heroes, always making others spill their plans, but fortunately I'm not like those weak-minded maggots".MODOK said, a sinister smile on his face."But don't worry I have a smaller one for you".

Instantly various tanks rose from the ground, revealing deformed creatures, some resembling the hulk's physic, other with characteristics of many wild animals, and as a cue, all the personal in the lab, even the guards, evacuated the area. This monster's appeared to be dormant, but soon enough they opened their eyes and broke the containers, freeing themselves.

Raising his hand MODOK made the creatures surround the 2 avengers. "Impressive aren't they? Efficient and obedient, born to only to serve me".He said looking at his creations."It all be over quick, however, you can die peacefully, knowing that I'll bring a glorious future for this planet."He finished.

"Captain, I'm ready". Came T'challa's voice through the earpiece.

Steve and Nat than entered their fighting stances, with the former saying. "That...is not gonna happen. NOW".He shouted.

And like promised, the construct showdown, it's blue energy disappearing.

"WHAT ?".Screamed MODOK

"Avengers. Tourn these things apart".Steve stated.

Creating a hole through the ceiling, War machine was the first to enter the fight, followed behind by Pietro and spidey, the others in their trail soon after.

Stubborn since his creation, MODOK wasn't going down without a fight."My servants, KILL THEM ALL".he ordered

with mighty roars, the creatures attacked. The first tried his luck against Cap, but he side-stepped the blow and brought the shield down to the monster's neck, breaking upon impact the being fell dead.

Before another 2 could attack steve, a sharp projectile caught one in the eye, exploding seconds later throwing the other a few meters away. He didn't have time to regain focus as 3 claws were buried in his skull, ending his struggle.

Steve already who it was, and salute both logan and Clint for the help, both replicating the gesture.

The fight continued between the 2 forces, with the heroes having a little upper hand in it, but the monsters were holding themselves well. One even managed to take cut peter's web as he swung through the lab, making him land in front of MODOK. The teen's lenses widened as he looked at the bizarre figure.

"Jesus, what happened to you? where is your body ?".He asked, really curious about the villain.

"I was born like this you insufferable fool".MODOK said in anger

"Did your mother drink something when she was pregnant then?".Peter continued

"SILENCE ARACHNID".MODOK roared

"Hey, someone finally got it right".Peter happily exclaimed before he dodged a blast the came from the villain's forehead and fired a glob of webbing in his face.

"ARGH, SOMEONE GET THIS OF ME". MODOK said as his arms couldn't reach the substance.

"Allow me".Said a voice behind him

He could only feel the impact of Rhodes's and Sam's fists as the armored avengers flew against him with great speed, adding to the already large power the suits provided.

Seeing their master being throw in a wall, a few of the monsters rushed to protect him while he recovered, but some were caught in a purple explosion from below, and out of the hole came Bucky and Black panther, joining the fight as well.

The others, however, weren't having much success against their enemies either. Some met their fate by the vampire hunter and speedster, who fought with incredible synchrony with each other, leaving no openings for possible strikes against them.

When Blade decapitated the last one, Pietro stopped his run and gave a thumbs-up before speeding off to help the others. That's when Yelena came to stand beside him, suit covered in green blood just like his blades.

"Killing things like these is pretty normal for you right ?".She asked wiping her eyebrow.

"More than you can imagine girl".He then turns to the side as she shooted one of the mutations that tried to sneak on them.

"hmm, I could get used to it".She said as she ran to continue the fight.

'She Elsa would get along pretty fine".He thought before doing the same.

(**SCENE**)

As much as the monsters were tough, they couldn't keep up against the team for a long time, and soon the only ones left were the 2 defending MODOK, who now found himself surrounded by the avengers.

"Is over".Steve said to him.

"Now, be a good boy and come quietly".Sam ordered, guns pointed at him.

But MODOK had one last trick in his sleeve. And is desperate action, he threw a beam at the head of one of his bodyguards.

The creature started to twist before his body dissolved in a puddle. Said thing spread across the room, combining itself to his fallen and living brothers, little by little forming another body of its own.

'Shit'.Was the collective thought of the team as a 20-foot tall monster stood in front of them.

The imposing creature now fully completed turned its head and made some even step back in a sense o real danger.

"What you were saying to me ?"Taunted MODOK laughing at the falcon.

The giant raised his arm to smash the heroes but all of the sudden, stopped. Confusion spread across the team, but when they saw the red energy around his limb, It all made sense.

Turning around, they saw Wanda with red in her eyes, holding the monster in place, only she wasn't alone. From behind, a hammer flew, striking the creature dead in his chest, the force so big that it was carried upwards to outside the lab, into the forest surrounding the base.

Landing hard on the ground, it painfully tried to stand, when an engine roar echoed around the area. Snapping his head left, the monster saw an orange light emanating from the woods, with the sound becoming louder at the second.

And with a hellish explosion, a burning car speeded at the direction of the monster, so fast it only had a few moments to move out of the way to avoid getting hit.

His small escape was short-lived, as a chain came out of the front window and wrapped itself around the creature's torso, and with a strong pull, ripped him clean in half, burning the body parts right after.

From inside the car, Robbie in his rider form looked back at his last victim.

**"Score".**He said, driving off.

**(SCENE)**

Following the arrival of Wanda and the others, the battle was officially over, MODOK was immobilized and taken by the iron legion, who were sent by tony.

"I have to say, these new suits really come in hand. But we have yet to use those boxes that you and Scott made".Steve said to the genius in a teleconference.

"Don't worry, there's time for everything. About the suits, they're still a prototype, furthermore, I have a lot of things to add".Tony said."Hope by the end they can help in the missions as well".

"Thinking about replacing us ?".Steve said teasing his friend.

"Hey, everyone needs a retirement plan".Tony joked back

"I'm sure that mine doesn't involve those things shell head".Natasha said, joining the conversation.

" Wanna bet that in 5 years max you'll change your mind ?".Tony challenged

"It's on".Nat accepted

The banter got the super soldier to chuckle.' these 2 will never stop doing this'.he thought

"So where is MegaMind now ?".She than asked.

"Almost at the prison, Jen will be there to deliver him".Tony said.

"Good, now we just have to take care of whatever he was doing here".Steve stated looking back at the facility.

"Does banner need any help ?".Tony asked."I can be there in a few. Also, it would get Kate off my back, kid's still mad that Clint left her behind".

"Not for now, but if things get complicated, we'll be in touch.".Steve explained."Besides, you need to suffer the.e same things as us once in a while".He finished jokingly.

"Ha-ha-ha, really funny cap".Tony said sarcastically."See you guys back at the tower".

"See ya Tony".Steve said finishing the call, and turned to Nat."Let's check how they're doing there"

(**SCENE**)

Getting back to the lab, the 2 found the team separated in groups talking with each other, but the closest one was Thor and Robbie debating.

"You know the rules, if the two of us were involved in the fight, it count's as half for each".Thor commented

"Must I remind you that it was me who killed it ?".Robbie told him.

"No, but do you know who allowed it to come for you ?".Came the thunderer's response.

"Now you're just making stuff up holmes".Robbie deadpan

"Unlikely".Thor said as he saw Steve and Nat passing by them.

"Ahh there you're, what end wait's that weird creature ?". he asked.

"He won't be seeing the light of day for a time," Nat said.

"Hmm".He then turned to Steve."I apologize for not following your orders captain, but it seemed that we got here in a time of need by the looks of it".He said

"Think none of it".Steve said calmly."I'm actually glad that you guys showed up".

Smiling the god of thunder patted Steve on the shoulder."How fares banner in his research ?"Thor then asked.

"We were just about to see that".Nat said."You two can join us as well".

Both thor and Robbie nodded, and the group continued on.

(**SCENE**)

They found Banner and T'challa analyzing the machine that MODOK has built, working to see if both could discover what its purpose was.

"Really wished I could understand more about this, is not really my area" Bruce exclaimed taking off his glasses.

"If my sister has taught me anything doctor, is that it's never too late to learn more." The prince said."Sooner or later the answer will show itself"

"I'll keep that in mind".Banner said."Did you find anything?"

"Not much".T'challa said shaking his head."Only that this place used to be a temple centuries ago, some of the writings on the walls repeat the same word,'Targon', does it mean something to you ?".

"Never heard of it".Bruce said shaking his head."Whatever it is, definitely isn't scientific".

"In Wakanda, technology and the mystical co-exist with one another, it allows us to make many wonders. Maybe MODOK was trying the same here".T'challa said.

"Maybe".

"Having trouble ?"A voice asked.

Bruce turned around to see Steve, Nat, Thor and Robbie approaching them.

"That's one way to say it".The doctor confirmed.

"Don't stress over it, we'll call tony and see if he can assist on the matter".Steve offered.

"I'll take it".

What went unnoticed, even by thor, is that as he got closer to the machine, his hammer started to glow blue, with strange marks and symbols forming themselves in it.

It was Yelena who saw it happening.

"Thor".She said pointing at Mjolnir strapped in the god's belt."Does your hammer always do that ?"

Picking it up, Odinson was shocked."No lady Yelena, it does not".He said with a worried tone.

To make things worse, the machine started to reach absurd levels of capacity out of nowhere, with the warnings going berserk, alarming all in the lab.

"What is happening ?".Nat ask in worry

"I don't know".Bruce said."We didn't even touch it"

"T'challa shut it down again".Steve said."GO"

leaping through the hole he made earlier, the prince rushed to the core and repeated the process, only to nothing happen.

"IT'S NOT WORKING" He shouted from bellow.

"Screw it, thor destroy this thing". Steve ordered.

But before the Thunderer could, several glowing circles formed beneath the feet of each avenger in the room.

"Guys, this not normal".Peter stated

"Look".Blade said, pointing at the machine.

A blinding light emerged on top of it, and it began to spin around is fast motion, just like the circles under the heroes. Many tried to escape but were stuck in place.

"Hmph, here we go".Logan said having an idea of what was next.

"Everyone". Steve shouted."Get ready".

In one second, the machine released a powerfull shockwave that covered the room.

And in other, all the avengers were gone, leaving odd blue particles and a haunting silence behind.

* * *

Suddenly opening his eyes, and interrupting his meditation, a man sitting on an open area of a temple, got a weird chill in his spine.

Breathing heavily, he grabbed his sword and slowly made his way down the stairs.

Getting in the end, he was met by his apprentice.

"Master."He said happily as always since he started his training."Done medi...Are you ok ?".He asked worried.

Seeing the state his pipul was, the Ionian calmed him.

"It's nothing Kong".He gently assured.

"You sure about that? you looked really out of it for a moment".Wukong asked.

"Yes, it was just a feeling, nothing more". Yi stated.

"If you say so".Wukong said."Still up for me to beat you in training ?".He added in good humor.

"Haha, wait another 50 years and maybe that will happen my boy".Yi said as they went for the training grounds.

But still, that sensation would be stuck in his mind for the rest of the day. Whatever it was, it will no doubt show up soon.

(**CUT)**

Notes:

**Hey guys, soo, this is my first fanfic ever, and I'm still trying to grasp all the chops in writing, so forgive me if it sounded confusing or rushed at times, I'll try to improve in the following chapters.**

**Speaking of which, it is crazy that there are still no stories between these two franchises, especially considering how big they're today. So I decided "Why not ?", and here we are.**

**This one was made more to develop the marvel side and where they stand before going to runeterra. The next Will be already in the story itself.**

**Constructive criticism is appreciated, as it always should be.**

**See you next time**


	2. Chapter 2 - A Whole new world

**And the journey continues.**

**Now, I would like the establish a few things about the time-frame first.**

**1 - Currently in the MCU world, it is 2016, meaning that both Ultron and Civil war haven't happened...yet.**

**2 - However, the events from Spider-man HC did. So Vulture is in jail and Liz moved out of NY.**

**3- Thor brought jarnbjorn after his talk with Odin(Loki) during the end of Dark World. And he got the short hair now because of jane trying her cutting skills, it went pretty well actually.**

**4- Robbie in this story will be capable of using the penance stare**

**5- The years of each members joining is**

**2014 - Sam, Rhodey, Yelena, Jennifer, Peter, Blade, WereWolf, Moon knight, Robbie, Logan.**

**2015- The rest.**

**You can say that in 2 years a lot happened.**

**Now let's talk about their suits.**

**Cap = Winter soldier stealth suit. With the addition of the Strike force gauntlets and gloves -**

**Nat = The black widow movie suit.**

**Yelena = As said before, the white version.**

**Rhodey = Civil war armor.**

**THOR = Is the Arena armor from Ragnarok with gloves, and with this helmet over here - ** artwork/kXYXd

**But if you want, you can imagine him without it.**

**Spidey = Also Civil war.**

**Blade = My choice is this one -**

** . /w760-h398-gnw-cfill-q80/wp-content/uploads/2019/12/legiao_rSzTi4hdULkwKCbXE15_ .jpeg**

**But the Wesley Snipe's can be used 2.**

**BLACK PANTHER = Civil war, but it has everything the Shuri designed did. For reference, use this -**

.

**Pretty bad-ass.**

**Sam = Civil war.**

**Bucky = The concept from the disney+ show,-**

hmg-prod. . ?crop=0.5167364016736402xw:1xh;center,top&resize=480:*

**Clint = Also from his show **

.

**Pietro = Is there another one? haha**

**Wanda = Civil war.**

**Hulk = Ragnarok, without the armor.**

**Robbie = The skull from the AOS adaptation, but with the body and chains from the comics.**

uploads/original/14/147508/6255337-robbie%

wikipedia/en/f/f8/Ghost_Rider_Reyes%

**Logan = With a concept I saw imagining his look for the MCU reboot, it is the number 7.**

.

**Symbols:**

**" " - speaking**

**' ' - thinking**

**And one more thing, this story will feature some minor OCs and original names for some characters present in the Legends of runeterra card game, since RIOT hasn't revealed all yet.**

**Now that we're all on the same page.**

**Let's get to it**

* * *

Warmth and comfort were what Steve first felt waking up. So much that one could consider staying there for a whole day.

However, what followed was a minor pain on the head.

That made him fight off the tiredness on his body, forcing himself into a seating position to recover his focus.

Removing his helmet, he shook his head a little to see if it would help the process. It worked in some portion.

Slowly getting up after his eyes adjusted to the environment, he finally saw where he was.

It was a forest, but not like the one in Chile, this one was more open with medium trees in many directions, simple, beautiful, but what stood out the most was the haunting silence around, it felt like there literally nothing else but him there, and it gave Steve a very uncomfortable feeling of dread.

Before he could leave, he kicked something in the ground, and for his relief, it was the vibranium shield.

Picking it up and strapping it to the magnet in the back of his suit, Cap started his walk.

As he was wandering around the endless flora. He tried many times to get in contact with his only got static as an answer. Only making the situation more frustrating.

But at a point, a sound could be heard in the distance, one he knew very well because of his military training, a river.

Steve picked up his pace, and soon enough, the said river came into view. It was enormous, with just a smaller one connecting to it from the left, and that wasn't all. Looking to the right, it would be missed by several people, but with his enhanced vision, Cap saw a gigantic white castle on the horizon.

It puzzled the super soldier to see something like that out of all things. But being short on options, what could he do?.

As he moved to his next destination, a voice echoed across the river.

"STEVE"

Startled, he turned back and saw.

"NAT, T'CHALLA".

He shouted in relief."Wait there, I'm coming to you".

And soon enough, after jumping over the smaller gaps of the current, he made it to them.

"It's good to see you".Nat sharing a hug with her friend.

"Looks like luck was on our side my friend".T'challa said as the 2 leaders shook hands.

"At least in this situation".Steve stated."Did you managed to get in contact with anyone ?". He then asked, a tone of hope in his voice.

"Unfortunately not".T'challa said, with an expression of guilt in his face."Not even had success with Shuri. Natasha was the only I was able to find until now".

"Same thing here, not even Jarvis was responding".Nat said

That frustrated the Supersoldier even more. First being in a place he didn't know, and now being incapable to find where the rest of his team is, or above all, if they're ok.

But it was not the time for that, they had to keep going forward. Maybe that castle would give some answers.

"Don't worry yourselves for this now, we are all in the same boat. The only thing we can do is get as much intel as we can and see if it leads us somewhere".Steve stated, getting a nod from the spy and prince.

"So I believe we are going to that palace ?"T'challa asked, also seeing it with his animal-like vision.

"Wait, there is a castle over there ?". Natasha questioned, facing in the direction.

Both super-humans shared a laugh at their comrade. Even being extraordinary in many forms, she was still a normal human.

"Yep, and it looks like it is a long walk to get there".Steve said

" Eh, the least bad circumstance of the day, let's go".Natasha said as the trio started marching.

(**SCENE**)

At the same time as they moved, another group also was heading to the castle, passing through Terbisia.

This group was composed of 15 knights and 5 archers securing a carriage, some being seasoned, while others no older than 20, were in their first official mission. Leading them was a huge man with a blue scarf and a long sword in his back. At his side, was a smaller and slim girl with blond hair.

The man was Garen Crowguard, The might of Demacia, Leader of the kingdom's Vanguard.

The girl was his younger sister, Luxanna Crowguard, and spy in training. But that wasn't her only gift, however.

Both brother and sister were called by the king to lead a small force through enemy territory and secure an artifact, that by the king's words, was something that the Noxians couldn't take for themselves no matter what.

So with the help of 3 of his trusted commanders, Garen lead the mission.

And by the look of it, it was a success.

"That was a lot easier than I expected".Lux said chewing a few snacks as she walked.

"Yes".Garen said, his voice strong and a bit loud."But still, it could have ended terribly. Getting inside Noxu's domain with all the preparation is hardly enough".

He knew from experience, having already faced many battles against the rival nation's troops. They were merciless, cunning and sometimes unpredictable. Not a foe to be underestimated.

"Well, lucky you, your little sister was there to keep you safe". She teased, only to get a deadpan look from her brother.

"Right. I believe it was the other way around". He said

"Hmm hmm". She mumbled with her mouth full before shallowing."We both know that usually, you're the one that starts the fights, and I have to get you out".

"It was only one time, and you stayed hidden for most of it".He countered.

"Exactly, with my size, I'm basically invisible, no-one sees me comin...GAREN".She replied as her brother snatched her food from her hands and began to eat it himself.

"What? , you said that only you can't be seen doing things".He said smiling down at her, even more when she turned her head to the side and pouted her lips.

"And they say the more mature between us is you". She said

"My manners have changed, not my stomach".Garen stated, giving the snacks back to Lux, still smiling.

The blond couldn't hold it and giggled at her older brother's joke.

She appreciated those moments that reminded her of their childhood, before he went to the military academy and only came back 6 years later, but different from who he was.

So when he seemed to go back to his old self, she made sure to enjoy every last second of it.

After she was done, she turned back to the carriage and asked.

"What you think is that thing ?".

"No idea, just know that it was of importance, judging by what Quinn reported to the king". He said also looking at the strange compartment.

"Just hope it doesn't explode on us". She said warily

"You and me both". He agreed.

* * *

They continued on their path for some time, until Garen called for a 20-minute break. And considering that they were walking for 7 hours non-stop, the soldiers were a little too quick to accept the order, he couldn't blame them.

And soo they enjoyed the well-deserved rest for a while, some drinking, eating, while others were chatting with each other, and one in specific was far way doing more 'private' necessities.

"When we get home, I'm sleeping for a whole day".Lux said sitting down next to Garen.

"Getting lazy ?".He teased.

"I'm surprised you aren't, especially with this brick wall you call armor on your shoulders". She replied gesturing to his outfit.

"You know I have been using it for years now, is part of me. Sometimes I even forget to take it out because of it".He stated

"Bet you gonna regretted when your back starts to hurt in the future".She said reclining against a stone.

"Hmm, not the worst that can occur. Uncle didn't seem to mind".He said.

The nice atmosphere was interrupted when they heard a woman's voice say.

"Can we take a break now ?".

"Really Romanoff? , I'm not even sweating". Came a man's voice

"Screw you Rogers".

"As much I enjoy this, I believe we can take it, after all the castle is clo...".Another man's voice suddenly paused.

Time seemed to freeze as the two groups locked eyes with one another. The knights and Lux stared at the unusually garbed individuals with curiosity and astonishment, especially the one in the black and silver suit, that resembled a cat of sorts, with its eyes having a menacing look to them.

Garen, however, focused on the other two at the man's right. The man wearing a helmet with an A in its center, had a dark blue suit, with red lines on the sides and a silver star in his chest. He also had what looked like a shield on his back

The woman had a dark grey bodysuit, with a yellow belt, strange armor around her wrists, and even stranger objects strapped on the sides of her legs, not mention the sword-like handles on her back. Her red hair reminded him of a certain assassin he knew.

Hours seemed to have passed, but the tension was broken when 2 of the rookie archers got in position, arrows aimed at the strangers.

"State your business".One of them demanded.

The woman responded by quickly drawing the objects from her legs and pointing them at the boys.

"How about we settle this as grown-ups ?". She asked, eyes focused on the pair.

However, before a fight could break out, the blue-suited man stepped between them. Looking back at the woman, he nodded his head, making her lower her guns, before turning his attention to the arches.

"Kid, when you point a weapon at someone, you have to be ready to used." He said walking up to the boy, no fear or hesitation in his voice or body. "And I can see that you haven't done that yet, so please, calm down and let's avoid a meanless fight".

The rookie really had never taken a life yet, and it is safe to say that he was shocked by the man's perception, almost as if he was reading him like an open book.

His determination dissolved when he felt a heavy but assuring hand in his shoulder. Turning his head, he saw the vanguard's leader watching him.

"He's right, but it's important to also know who you're pointing your weapon at". Garen said to him.

With this, both archers dropped their bows and hung their heads in shame. But the strange man said gently.

"Hey, keep your heads up, you were just doing your jobs. Take what you learned and use it in the future to be better"

That got both boys by surprise and they couldn't help but nod at his words, even Garen was impressed by them.

With the impasse resolved, all sides relaxed. Now it was time to understand this situation as a whole.

"I see that you take no offense for what occurred, but still I feel an apology is necessary".Garen started. "Both Henry and Beron have spirit, but are still young and naive to many things"

"Think none of it, as I said, they were doing their jobs". The blue-suited man said."We all start like this".

Garen couldn't deny it, remembering when he joined the vanguard of Demacia.

"indeed".He said."But now I have to ask, who are the three of you ?".

"Captain Steve Rogers."Said the man with the shield

"Natasha Romanoff".Said the red-head.

"Prince T'challa". The other man said as his masked shinned purple, disappearing soon after, that stunned all present except for his companions.

"Woah" One of the knights whispered, amazed.

Both men responded with military and royal fashion their names, the woman, however, used a more casual approach.

What got Garen's curiosity though, was the fact that one of them was a prince. Maybe from some unknown region runeterra, but that would have to wait.

"My name is Garen Crowguard, the leader of the great Demancian Dauntless Vanguard". He introduced himself, next gesturing a Lux."And this is my sister, Luxanna Crowguard. Besides her, commanders Dion, Lyla, and Alexei, with a few new recruits,2 who you already know".

"Sirs, ma'am, boys, lady".Steve said to them

"Captain, milady, your highness".They responded back

"Oh, you can just call me Lux captain".The blond said sweetly ." The same goes for the 2 of you as well".She finished looking at Nat and T'challa.

"The feeling is mutual then". T'challa said to the girl, who smiled at the prince.

"Sir, if I may ask".Said Lyla, getting Cap's attention."What are you and your companions doing here ?".

Staring at the dark-haired woman with brown eyes and sharp features, Steve said.

"Actually we're in an out of the ordinary situation".He said.

"Which is ?".Lyla questioned

"The 'What is this place ?' kind".Said Natasha.

"...I don't think we follow". Said Dion, confused.

"What she means is that, all of us were in a mission with many of our allies. But during its end, something happened, and now we found ourselves here in this land". T'challa explained

"Speaking of it, does it have a name ?". Steve asked

Sharing looks with one another, the Demacians weren't sure of what to make of this circumstance.

"Err...this is terbisia, a land that belongs to Demacia".Lux answered.

"Ter-what that belongs-where ?". Nat said.

"Demacia, the kingdom".Alexei said gesturing to the castle the heroes were heading to."It's our home-land and a very known nation across Runeterra".

"Sorry, but believe me when I say that we never heard of such place".Steve said."Do you have a map laying around here ?"

"Of course".Garen said. Going through his personal items, he pulled a medium size map and showed it to them.

Moments after gazing it, their eyes widened.

They definitely weren't on earth.

"Shit".Nat cursed as she turned around walking away, not believing what they discovered.

Steve and T'challa had surprised and alarmed looks on their faces, the former pitching the base of his nose.

"Hey, you're alright ?".Dion, the man with brown hair and green eyes asked, seeing the state of the trio.

Letting out a deep breath, Steve said."No, I don't think we are".Then proceeding to go after Nat.

"Please, give us a moment, ".T'challa said, joining both of them to analyze the new revelation.

* * *

The heroes now formed a circle around each other.

"What do we do ?".Nat asked the million-dollar question.

"...I don't know, this was the last thing I was expecting".T'challa answered."But looking back at what I saw, and the appearance of these people, it all makes more sense".

"We're definitely out of our element this time".Steve stated, crossing his arms, deep in thought.

"Stuck in possible another planet, with no way to contact the others or knowledge of how to get back...this day just keeps getting better and better". Nat said bitterly, beyond frustrated with the scenario.

As much Steve wanted to be optimistic, he had to agree with her, this wasn't something they were used to.

The heroes stayed in silence for a while, pondering their next move. Until T'challa talked.

"You remember what logan said to both of us a few months ago ?".He asked, looking at Steve.

The soldier reflected upon it, and soon realization came to his eyes.

"Just because some stumbles and falls, doesn't mean they're lost forever". He quoted wolverine.

"Yes, and you can say that we're all in that situation, lost, confused. But it doesn't mean we can't work hard to find our way back." T'challa exclaimed, seeing that being stuck in one place wasn't gonna help them in any way.

Nodding, Steve said."So that's what we do, keep the plan. Learn as much as we possibly can, find the others and then go home. One at the time".

The confidence in his voice lifted Nat's spirit a little, you can count on Rogers to make a situation seem better than it is.

"Looks like another bizarre adventure will be added to the list."She said with a little humor."But did logan actually said that ?".

"Well, it's was one his friends that said it, he just repeated".Steve explained.

* * *

At the same time as they were discussing what to do next, another group was also doing the same

"So, what you think of them ?".Lyla asked

"Well, kinda mixed, they don't appear to be spies, but not knowing a city-state as big as Demacia or Runeterra itself? seems iffy".Dion said his piece, giving the strange garbed individuals a side-look

"For me, they may be a little, you know...".Said Alexei making a circular motion around his head with his finger. "What about you Li ?". He asked his cousin

"... I don't know, they seemed really shocked after looking at the map. But there's something more about them than we think."She said." What about you captain ?".She asked Garen

The leader was in deep thought when he heard the voice calling him. Snapping out, he was meet with the stares of the 3 of his commanders, all expecting his opinion on the matter.

But even he didn't have a solid idea of what to make of the strangers. Only that they don't strike him as evil, specially considering the blue-suited one's attitude with Henry before.

So, a deal breaker as needed.

Turning to his sister, Garen asked."What you think Lux ?"

The teen wasn't expecting the sudden request.

"I...i". Came a stuttered response. But seeing her brother with a serious expression, she composed herself.

"As Lyla said, they were genuinely shocked about the map, which for me kind explained why they didn't know about Demacia in the first place. And looking at them right now, all I can see is people that are lost and startled by their situation at the moment."She said.

"And should we do ?".Alexei asked.

"Help. Maybe they are crazy like you said, maybe they are not who knows? The thing is, why would we let these people wander around in a place they don't recognize, when we could assist them in a time of need? Isn't that what we do for others?". She explained.

That declaration got Garen and the commanders reflecting.

It was a big 'maybe', but in the end, the trio did nothing wrong and were very polite with them, so offering a hand wouldn't hurt.

Noticing that a decision was made, Garen said."So it's solved. I'll go talk to them, you gather the rest of the recruits, we'll be leaving soon".

"Yes sir".Was the collective response.

Approaching the group, Garen was spotted by the blue-suited man."Captain, can we help you with something".He asked

"Not really, just came to ask what you're gonna do next".Garen stated.

"Move forward with our plan, and see if we can find help somewhere, starting by there". Steve said, gesturing to the capital.

"Well, in that case, you're most welcome to come with us."Garen offered."We head for the same destination".

"We'd rather not intrude upon your journey".Steve said humbly

"Don't worry, see it as a way to compensate the drama earlier".Garen responded.

Turning back to ask if everyone was on board with the offer, Steve received a shoulder shrug from T'challa and a series of nods from Natasha. It appeared that they accepted.

"I appreciate it captain."Rogers said.

"Very well, EVERYONE, let's go home."Garen ordered, and immediately all the knights got in formation, with lux going to the front of the carriage and taking hold of the horses.

"You can come with me lady Natasha, if you wish of course."She said

"Oh, I do."Said Nat as she sat down beside Lux.

And so, to Demacia they parted.

**(SCENE)**

It was now past mid-day. And by now, many members of the vanguard were curios with their new companions and vice-versa, with Steve and T'challa ahead of the group with Garen and Dion, a Natasha with Lux in the carriage, Lyla and Alexei besides them walking.

"Wait, you guys and many others fight with monsters all the time?.".Lux asked Natasha with wide eyes.

"Not all the time".Natasha replied."It varies, sometimes we fight with normal humans and aliens, but we still haven't fought robots yet."

"Robots? those mechanical beings from Piltover ?" Lux asked

"If they are what I think they are, then yes," Natasha answered.

"Excuse me."Lyla said, making both Nat and Lux turn to her direction."I couldn't help but hear about how your team first came together, the 'avengers' right,?"

"Yes," Natasha responded

"What was the reason for it to happen ?".Lyla asked

"An invasion, it was why Thor, one of our members, joined the team. But that wasn't all, the main reason was that his brother lead the attack against the earth," Natasha explained

"Why would his brother do that ?".Alexei asked

"That's something Thor should tell, after all, he's the one who knew Loki the most," Natasha stated

"Is it still only 6 members ?" Lux than asked.

"For a time, yes it was, but now we got 18 new faces in it, one is even right there," Natasha said pointing at T'challa.

"Were others in your mission as well? before you got here ?".Lyla asked

"Many, but like us, they probably lost somewhere".Natasha then grew more somber at the mention of her missing comrades, and specially Yelena.

Noticing this, Lux placed her hand on the older woman's shoulders and said. "I'm sure you will find them and if you need, just say it and I'll do all I can to help, ok ?"

That got a smile out of Nat. "Thanks".

"Think none of it".Lux said, but then she points at Nat's legs and asks."Soo, what exactly are those things you carry ?".

Noticing the teen was referring to her guns, she picked one up and explained."We call it 'pistol' back home, it's a standard weapon for the military, government agents, etc.. Is projectile-based, so after a while, you need to reload it, these ones, however, are using reinforced bullets, making them even more dangerous. Think of them as very similar to a crossbow."

That got the commander's attention, but Alexei was skeptical of how such a small device could be considered dangerous.

"Is it very effective ?"He asks.

"If used right, you can take out 12 people with ease".Natasha stated.

...Alexei would have to remember

* * *

Ahead of them, Garen was talking with both T'challa and Steve, the vanguard captain recalling his most recent acts in the trajectory to the higher ranks of the Demacian army.

He was telling about the time when prince Jarvan IV was captured and lost after a confrontation with the Noxus forces. An attempt to rescue him was put to action, however by the end of it, Jarvan was gone and considered eliminated.

The king was devasted when he heard that his son was dead, and so was the whole kingdom, who adored their kind and adventurous prince.

But none felt more than Garen, that almost quitted the army after it due to his guilt, besides he was only a soldier at the time, could be replaced really fast by another.

However, the king didn't allow him to. Offering the leadership of the Vanguard to his son's closest friend as a reward for his hard work for many years.

"At first I didn't want it. How could I? I was supposed to protect him above all. Not only was he the prince, but also one of my childhood friends as well. How was I supposed to accept such an honor by failing at my duty ?".

And as he said, the offer was denied on the spot, and many times following it.

That changed when 3 weeks later, the prince returned alive and well home, accompanying him a strange purple woman, and on top of it, with a giant dragon's head being carried through the capital.

No doubt a bizarre surprise, but a welcome one none the less.

Sometime after it, and all was back to 'normal' again, Garen told his friend of the offer made to him by his father, and how he declined.

Wich resulted in a painful punch to the side of the head, with Jarvan saying.

"I better wake up tomorrow to your promotion on the throne room, otherwise, I'm going straight to your house, gonna drag your ass to the palace, and make you sign the damn thing myself."Garen quoted his friend's exact words to both avengers.

"Your friend seems to be a very...passionate individual".T'challa said with amusement in his voice.

"You don't know the half of it".Garen stated, shaking his head."But he's a good man, likes to see good people triumph".

"Well, that kinda explains why the king wanted to promote you," Steve stated.

"What you mean ?" Garen asked

"Sometimes people don't need a perfect soldier, but a good man."Steve explained."That's the reason they chose you out others".

Garen was once again astonished by the man's words.

"...Thank you for the compliment, but at times I don't consider myself truly a 'good man'". He stated, remembering some actions he took in the past, and also some in the present, in particular, the way he distanced himself from his sister when he began to suspect her true nature, and he would have to do if It came to fruition.

"I know the feeling, back in my land I was part of a great war, and in it, me and many others had to compromise, and some of it didn't let us sleep well at night."Steve said ."However, we did it so nobody else had to, so that they could continue to be free and safe. And on these days, I have another thing to keep myself going."

"What is it ?".Dion asked

"My belief in people," Steve answered, remembering his battle against the reborn hydra. "Governments can change their ideals in a blink of an eye, and at points, they make people do things they don't think is right. So I like to think that someone will stand up and fight for what they believe is right, even if it means to go against the whole world. And they haven't let me down yet."

Now Garen and Dion were speech-less. Even tho they've meet Steve a few hours ago, they already saw that this man was very honorable and loyal to his convictions, something worth respecting and admiring. If he was one the legendary soldiers of old Demacian tales, no doubt his words would be used to inspire the next generations.

To Garen, they had an even bigger impact, considering his situation regarding Demacian's laws and his sister. He now would have to reflect on it deeper.

"Captain Rogers, I'm pretty sure that the prince will be glad to know a man like you".He said.

"Just Steve, please".Cap said.

Nodding, the Vanguard leader turned to T'challa.

"I meant to ask, you said that you are the prince of a nation where you come from." He said."What is it called ?".

"Wakanda".T'challa responded."It is a kingdom that for many centuries, remained isolated for the rest of the others. Since the begging, my family has been its ruler,".

"So I take that you're the next heir ?".Garen asked

"Yes, and my sister after me".T'challa said

"What about your armor ?".Was Dion's time to question

"It's a mantle that has been passed for generations".T'challa explained."The symbol of the protector and champion of my people, the Black Panther."

"Did your father used as well ?."Garen than asked.

"Like my grandfather, and his father before." T'challa confirmed."Duo his age, he thought that is was time for me to take it, but I had to prove myself first".

"By doing what ?".Dion asked

"8 of the greatest warriors of our nation were to challenge me in combat, all at the same time, and if one of them had beat me, he would wear the mantle of the Black panther. But as you can see, it didn't happen".T'challa said with a smile, recalling of how his family was proud of him that day.

"That's...quite a story your highness".Garen stated, impressed."And I mean no offense, but why are you here and not protecting you home ?"

T'challa was no offended and gestured to Steve."You can say that one man, who I'm honored to call friend, showed me that there are greater evils in the world. So I decided to join his cause, and help to protect the world as I would my home, because if one falls, so will the other."

Consider the respect the Demacian's had for these men doubled now. Wherever their land may be, it sure was a lucky one to have people like them as their guardians.

**(SCENE)**

On top of the mountains next to Terbisia, stood a juggernaut of a man, his armor heavy and dark, in both of his hands giant maces were hanging, weapons that he used to end the lives of many like they were bugs in his path.

His name was Farron, Ben Farron.

A Zaunian considered a menace by his own people, but welcomed with open arms at the Noxian ranks by his savagery, violence, and strength. Attributes that made his name be feared in many parts of Runeterra, and also a place in the Tri Therien legion of Noxus.

So with this reputation, it is no wonder that he was the first pick for the front lines of many sieges and battles. However, his general requested his services today for something..out of the box.

Like Demacia, Noxus also had gained knowledge of the strange energy emission in the borders of their nations. But the Demacians got there first and left quickly.

After this, a hunting party was assembled to hunt them down and retrieve the object. Generally, a small group would've been enough, but with the presence of Garen Crowngard, things changed.

His name was both hated and respected in Noxus, especially for the feats and victories he achieved against them. And with that reputation, many desired nothing more than having a chance do face Demacia's champion on the battlefield and claim his life.

And today it was Farron's shot.

Joined by 150 ground troopers, he watched his prey from afar, waiting for the perfect chance to attack, and it appeared to be now.

"Sir, they're in shooting range, should we take them out ?". One of his subordinates asked.

"...Not yet".Ben said, his voice heavy behind the helmet." Swain asked for the object to be in perfect conditions, so let's try to keep it that way. The destruction of it will be used only as the last measure.

"Then what should we do ?".

"...How many of those 'speeders' from Zaun we have ?". Farron asked with a little edge in his voice, remembering his home-land usually made his blood boil.

"Around 21, each capable of carrying around 5 men, except for the big one made for you sir".The soldier explained.

"...Save them for later, take the archers, 50 fighters and advance, make sure the fools know who is coming for them".

"And what about the 3 strangers that are going along with them?".

"...Irrelevant, they will fall as well. But if they try to escape, keep the other equipment ready, now go".Farron ordered, with the trooper rushing to make the preparations.

Looking back at the objective, he hiddenly couldn't wait to get to the action himself.

**(SCENE)**

The heroes and Demacians continued to make their way to the capital, and some were getting too eager to get there fast.

"Double time everyone, I wanna take this armor off"Dion exclaimed.

"Yeah, and I'm dying to eat properly and take a shower".Lyla said soon after.

That got some laughs out the others

"Relax, will be there in no time".Lux assured. She then turned to Steve, who now walked beside her."You guys are gonna love the city, is beautiful".

"I believe you, even in the distance one can tell that it's a work of art".He said.

"Are there any places like Demacia in your world ?". She asked curiously.

"Not much, as time moved on, we built different kinds of structures to match our style of life, the main examples being NY, Tokyo, and many others".Steve said.

"Pretty sure they're beautiful".Lux said with a smirk.

"If we can find a way back home, we maybe can give you and the others a tour".Natasha said, but seeing the confused look on the girl's face, clarified."Take you to see them".

"Oooh, I would like that".Lux beamed at the offer.

All was going pretty smoothly. But at one point, both T'challa and Steve stooped dead on their tracks, heads turned to the left, eyes focused on the mountains. That didn't go unseen to Garen and Dion.

"Sirs, are you alright ?".Dion asked

"Something is wrong".Steve said, gaining the attention of the rest of the group, who also stooped to see what was happening.

"You saw something ?"Garen than asked, concern starting to creep on him.

"More like felted".T'challa stated, he had his mask back on, eyes not leaving the forest area that surrounded the river's edge.

Dion was also staring in the same direction, but only saw trees."Are sure it wasn't just a...WHOOA". He shouted when an arrow flew to his face but was caught by T'challa, the latter didn't even turn his head to such action.

With that, alarm spread across the group, with Garen and Steve shouting at the same time.

"DEFENCE FORMATION"

"FORM A LINE"

With that, the commanders and the avengers stood at the front, with the rookies behind them, swords, shields, and bows ready. Lux being the only without a weapon, stayed in the back.

An intense silence settled in the area, no-one dared to move a muscle, all with total attention to the woods.

It didn't last long, as more arrows flew against them. But with their inhuman reflexes, Steve and T'challa knocked most of them away, the rest being blocked by Alexie and Dion's shields and dodged by Natasha.

After the wave, many men with dark armors and helmets emerged from the forest, screaming fiercely at the group.

"FOR DEMACIA".

Garen shouted as he advanced against the enemy, his might being proved as he cut many Noxians down with ease, the size of his sword helping.

He was soon followed by T'challa and Steve, both charging against the Noxians. Steve drew his arm back, and with a powerful throw his shield was released, instantly many were knocked out by the ricochet effect and resistance of the spinning disc. After it returned to its owner, Cap showed his combat prowess.

Moving faster than the normal eye could see, the Super-soldier threw powerful punches and kicks, sending the Noxians flying in many directions, and when one of them tried to strike his shield in hopes to break it, the weapon shattered in many pieces, leaving the trooper in shock before he received a full hit in the face from the same, his helmet bending due the intense power behind it.

T'challa wasn't any different, expanding his adamantium claws, he cut through the weapons and armors like a knife in butter, killing them quickly. One unlucky Noxian was grabbed by the head, with it being used to give support to black panther to jump over him, and using his body-weight, he brought the man down to the ground head-first, making the stones crack, forming a hole with the force of the impact.

And soon after, he spun around grabbing both of his daggers and throwing them at 2 soldiers' heads, their bodies dropped immediately, but before they could hit the ground, T'challa speeded past them, taking the daggers back in the process, continuing to engage the remaining forces.

Natasha for her part, proved it to Alexei that she wasn't lying when she told that her guns could take many foes fast. With the special ammunition, she laid waste to whoever came close to the defense line, aiming perfect shots at the Noxians heads, taking them out with precise accuracy.

But that wasn't all she did, those who managed to get closer to her, found in the hard way that the trained assassin wasn't so easy to catch, as she danced around them with amazing grace, locking her legs around their arms and heads, using them as humans shields before moving to the next ones, eliminating them soon after. And to make it more impressive, at one moment she saw the need to save ammo, deciding to take out to strange stinks from her back. At first, they seemed normal and inoffensive, but that changed when they started to glow bright blue and little bolts came out of them. One by one the Noxians were electrocuted, metal armor making the effect even more intense for their bodies.

The display of their abilities was witnessed by the commanders and rookies, many having their jaws drooped by it. One of them even turned to Henry saying.

"And you wanted to shoot them"

Henry could only shake his head, eyes wide for what he was seeing.

"We aren't here to see a show."Said Dion getting over the shock."Make them know your strength, FOWARD".

The soldiers Chanted an 'AHU' before rushing to face the enemy head-on, joining the 4 in the front lines.

A clash of swords and shields rained across the land, both sides confident in victory.

However, the avengers gave a great edge to the Demacians.

Cap had just dropped one Noxian to the ground, and before he tried the crawl away, his leg was grabbed and soon after he was launched in the air like a toy, his face colliding against a tree nearby, breaking part of the trunk.

Other Noxian saw that cap was distracted and tried to land a hit from behind, but he was stooped when an arrow found it's way to his neck.

Turning back, Steve saw that it was Henry who shoot the arrow. The boy was with a contemplating look in his face, taking a life for the first time. Seeing the rookie's state, Steve went to him.

"I know how it is, but you need to focus on helping the others now, ok ?"He said making Henry snap out his trance. The boy nodded and did as he as told.

The fight came to an end when Garen jumped high on air and brought down his sword in the final Noxian's head. The captain than scanned the area and to see if everyone as alright. Unfortunately, one the Rookies was killed and his companions were taking care of the body, preparing to take it to his home.

Steve now joined his side, also checking the scene.

"Who are these guys ?". He asked gesturing to the bodies

"Noxians" Garen answered, catching his breath."Our rival city's soldiers".

"What were they doing here ?".

"I think I have an idea".Garen said looking at the carriage, which wasn't unnoticed by Cap."Probably have been following us for some-time now".

"Let me guess, there's more".Steve stated

"Sadly".Garen confirmed

"And they are already on their way".T'challa got their attention, pointing to the top of the mountain."They now have a bigger number and a giant man is standing next to them".

There was only one man like this in Noxus, dread fell in Garen's face.

"Farron".He said

"Who ?"Steve asked

"Ben Farron, one of Noxus most feared captains".

"How dangerous is he ?"Steve asked

"Not many survive to tell".Garen stated."Prince T'challa, I don't know you can see at such distance, but now it's not important, can you please tell how many soldiers he has ?".

" 90 men".T'challa answered.

At normal circumstances, Garen would face the threat, but with Farron's presence, his men's lives would be lost.

As if reading his mind, Steve turned to the Demacians and said.

"Dion, Lyla, gather everyone and go to the castle, don't stop at nothing, we'll hold them as much as we can, Nat you go with them".

All were startled by his commanding voice and how easy he said the instructions. Sharing a look with their superior, Dion and Lyla silently asked what they should do.

"...Do as he says".Garen stated, getting both out of guard, but then they rushed to carry their orders. Only Lux stayed.

"Garen, what are you planning ?".Lux asked, voice trembling with fear, not liking her brother's decision.

"Don't worry, I'll be right behind all of you".He said, placing a comforting hand on her shoulder.

"He's going home Lux, I promise". Steve said, nodding to the girl.

With hesitation, she agreed. "Make sure you all come back".She said before leaving to join the others.

Garen then turned back, with a frown in his face, knowing that the outcome of the battle may be a bitter one.

"My sister is not very fond of broken promises Captain Rogers".He said starting to get in position

"I can imagine. That's why when I said 'We', I meant only me and T'challa".Steve said, making the might of Demacia stop dead and stare at them with a perplexed look.

"I beg your pardon ?".

"Both of us can keep them away, but if some or even this Farron guy get past us, you and nat are the best line of defense, besides, from what you told us, you're the more important out of the 3 here".Steve explained

"You can't possibly think I'll let both of you here to your deaths.".Garen exclaimed

"You won't my friend, for they will not be today.".T'challa said, very calm about the situation."Now go, your people still need you to protect them".

For the second time that day, they manage to leave Garen speech-less. He didn't know if he was standing next to some of the bravest men he ever met or the stupidest.

But looking at the carriage once more, he saw himself wanting to follow it. 'Dammit'

"Don't make me regret this".He said to them, getting nods as confirmation. And so he left.

"Still remember how we and thor practiced ?" Steve asked when Garen was far away, his eyes fixed on the figures coming down from the mountain, getting closer and closer to them.

"I'm already making the adjustments". T'challa said, flexing his fingers, sending commands to his suit system.

"Better put it on maximum this time."

"As you wish".T'challa finished

Both now waited patiently for the right moment. The sounds of the incoming enemies growing bigger and bigger.

"Wait".Steve said

The sounds now came from the forest, trees being damaged by something strong and fast.

"Wait"

Now almost in front of them

"Wait"

Suddenly eighteen motor vehicles busted out the woods, Noxians riding on them.

"NOW"

Steve raised his shield and with a closing of his fist T'challa's suit glowed full purple. The black panther than redirect his attack to the shield, and with the contact, a deafening sound emerged, followed by a large wave of Kinect energy, sending the Noxians flying left and right, including their transports and some trees as well.

After the last traces of dirt were taken by the wind, a devastated area was revealed, with the Noxians all spread through it, some unconscious while others were groaning in pain, no strength left in their bodies.

T'challa's suit was back to his original dark tone, the energy completely used.

"Maybe it was a little too much ?".Steve asked amused, observing the results of their combined attacks.

"Shuri sure would not think so".T'challa said, smirking at the thought of his sister watching what they did.

Steve gave a small chuckle at the response, but soon snapped his head back at the scene."Where's Farron ?"

Moments later a large spear was thrown at him at great speed.

Thanks to his reflexes, he was able to bend backward, raising his shield at the same time, stopping a possible strike to his head.

That saved his life, but with its force, the spear reached the upper part of his helmet, taking it with her to the lake, leaving Steve's face exposed.

Both him and T'challa turned to the direction it came from, and saw one more vehicle coming, this one being bigger and a fraction slower than the others.

Riding on top of it, was Farron, who finally decided to show up to the fight.

The colossus of a man at one point jumped out of his transport, landing in front of the 2 heroes, slowly standing to his full height and making them look up to see his face.

Getting a better look at their foe, he no doubts remembered them of a smaller version of the hulk, with his enormous and muscular body, fully covered in armor, spikes coming out of his shoulder pads, and with weapons that would make any man tremble in fear.

He also was analyzing the heroes at the same time. Noticing first the one he almost killed. The blond had a strange blue suit, with a star on his chest, with a shield also having the star in it, red and blue decorating it.

'Doesn't look Demacian, a Freljordian maybe ?'. He thought

The other, like him, had an full body armor, with silver details in the arms and legs. The helmet, however, had an animal appearance.

'Probably from Ixtel this one"

With the observations over, it was time to get back to business

"...I don't how you did what you did, and don't really care."Farron said."But I admit, it's impressive".

"So because of it".He continued."I'll grant both of you a warrior's death. How do you respond to the challenge made by me, Ben Farron ?". He finished twisting his hand maces around.

Steve cracked his neck and said."What you waiting for ?".

The 3 rushed at each other, Farron began by lifting his arm and bringing one of the maces down at the heroes, the impact creating a hole on the ground, with stones busting out. But both quickly dodged the attack and aimed at his sides, but the Noxian was also fast and turned to leave, trying to hit Steve, who saw it coming and sliced on the ground, avoiding the swing.

Using that opening, Cap got up and jumped shield raised, delivering the hit on Farron's knees. The latter wasn't expecting such force on the strike, especially after years of not feeling almost none of the attacks of his enemies on the battlefield. His shock was multiplied when he fell to his knee and was meet by an upper-cut from T'challa, this one making him fall back to the ground with a 'THUMP'.

He stayed there for a few seconds, contemplating what just happened.

In all his time on Noxus, he was known to be unmovable, a steel wall who never will be broken.

But now, these strangers with only two moves brought him down.

Consider him furious and sadistically excited.

Getting up he proceeded to unleash a barrage of heavy strikes at the heroes, most hitting the ground or air as the heroes dribbled them constantly. That made Noxian angrier.

When the attacks came to a halt, Steve aimed and threw his shield at Farron's helmet, the speed allowed the vibranium to gain more impact force, and also didn't let it be blocked.

Stumbling back, Farron recovered quickly, but soon was met with another hit as Steve roundhoused the shield, making it even more powerful.

That distracted the Noxian enough to T'challa get closer to him, jumping high with a kick to his chin. On air, T'challa tried to cut Farron's helmet with his claws, but was grabbed by the neck on the last second, followed by a head-butt which made him fly some wards away.

Doing that, he didn't notice the shield once again hitting his helmet, and as it returned to Steve, the super-soldier grabbed mid-air while jumping. Using both hands, he brought the shield down on Farron's head, the impact leaving the Noxian a little dizzy, ears ringing. But reacting on instinct, he pulled his arm back with the lance and launched forward, managing to land a blow that made Steve fly like T'challa.

When he finally received time to recover, he saw his target getting more and more distant. Knowing that his fight with the two strangers wasn't over, he used plan B.

Signaling to the rest of his troops on top of the mountain, they began to arm the other 'help' that Zaun provided. This 'help' being turrets, armed with special cannons shells.

With permission granted, the started to aim and shoot the carriage far way. The firing sound echoed across the plane, making T'challa and Steve look up to the source and see the projectile fly over their heads, in the direction of their team.

T'challa than turned to Steve and said. "Captain go, help them".

Steve was conflicted about leaving, but T'challa assured him."Leave him to me".

With a nod, Rogers ran to caught up with them.

Farron now stood in front of T'challa, but the smaller man had nothing but confidence in his posture, ready to fight till the end. That was something that he didn't see against those that faced him in the past, so for the first time in his life, he showed a form of respect to someone else other than his superiors.

"...I came where to face Crowguard."He stated."But you and your companion proved to be worthy adversaries. So tell me, stranger, what is your name ?"

"I'm T'challa, the prince of Wakanda, the black panther".

"...May our deaths bring us glory, son of Wakanda"

With that T'challa expanded his claws and Farron clashed both maces before advancing against one another.

Farron raised his arms and brought them down, in hopes to smash the prince, however, that gave him leverage to run on his arm before giving him 2 kicks in the helmet, making the captain walk a few steps behind.T'challa wasn't finished, as the Noxians recovered his senses, he cut the chains locking his maces, leaving Farron unarmed.

The captain was surprised at how easily T'challa destroyed his weapons. And even more when he was expecting the same to continue to use them, but he saw that the claws were retracted and his foe was looking at him, waiting.

'Fists then'

Jumping, Farron used his right hand to punch T'challa, and he assumed that with his great strength, the prince would back down.

Oh, just how wrong was he.

The punch was caught by T'challa.

Using one single hand.

Eyes widening behind his helmet, Farron was then lifted off the ground and slammed back down, if enough force to sink on hole created by it.

Pain cursed all over his body.

'Just WHAT is this man ?'.He thought as he got up.

Only to be greeted by the image of black panther with his fist closed, a purple glow forming around it. Maybe That explained what caused the explosion he saw earlier.

In a desperate act, he launched himself at T'challa, hoping to tackle him down.

But the prince saw it coming and moved out of the way, letting the brute fall on his face. Farron only had one second to turn around as his face was met with the full force of the Kinect energy punch. The shockwave knocked his helmet off, some of it being shattered by the impact, and the captain was once again in the ground, but this time, and for the first time, he was unconscious, and to make it worse, the right side of his jaw was hanging from his face.

The fight was over.

T'challa remembered then his other duty and turned around to help the escaping group, but before doing it, he saw Farron's broken helmet on the ground.

Debating for a few seconds, he picked up and carried with him, as a reminder of their fight that day.

(**SCENE**)

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LEFT THEM BEHIND".A very mad Lux screamed at her brother.

All of them were running as fast as they could to the bridge that leads to the gates of Demacia, when they heard a shout behind them, and saw Garen almost reaching them, but both captain Rogers and Prince T'challa were missing.

"I didn't want it Lux, they asked me to trust them with that. " He explained, still running."It's all we can do now"

"There's a difference between trusting someone and letting them to commit suicide".Lux said irritably

"BOTH OF YOU RELAX".Natasha shouted, silencing the siblings, who turned to look at her with startled faces.

"I know both of them, Rogers even more, and sure sometimes they can make stupid decisions, but they always make it out of them alive. So do as your brother said, and have faith in them".Stated, not leaving any room for argument.

And by irony, as soon as she said that, a loud sound heard across the plane, making all turn to see a purple bubble on the horizon, exactly where they were fighting.

"Was that...them ?". Lux calmly asked, eyes wide.

"No doubt".Natasha responded, smiling at the of being right."How much longer until we get there ?".She then asked Lyla

"Not much, the bridge is right over there".Lyla informed gesturing to the right, where the bridge was located.

"Good, as soon as we ..."

**BOOM**

That was the last thing they heard before covering their ears and crouching. It was soo loud that only later they saw the bodies of 3 Rookies behind them, laying next to a burned area in the grass, their armor dirty and a destroyed.

"WHAT WAS THAT ?" Dion asked enraged.

"THERE". Alexei shout, pointing to the green projectile inbound. Only that this one wasn't for them. Dread formed on both Garen and Nat's faces, as they figured what was the target, the bridge.

To make it worse, there was nothing they could do to stop it, only accept that their escape was going to be demolished.

That's until a red, blu and silver object flew like a blur over them, and clashed against the missile, exploding it.

Turning back, they saw Steve running at them, his helmet missing for some reason. But all notice that he was alone.

"Captain, thank the gods you alright, but, where is prince T'challa ?".Garen asked

"Stayed behind to face Farron".Steve stated, making Garen, Lux and all the commanders gasp.

"YOU LEFT HIM ALONE AGAINST FARRON ?". All(Except for nat)screamed at him

"Ohhh not again".Nat murmured.

"ARE YOU INSANE ?". Lux said

"FARRON IS GONNA KILL HIM".Alexei next

"YOU HATE HIM OR SOMETHING ?".Lyla then

Luckily someone was there to save Steve from the judgments.

"Uhhhh, sirs... I think it is him over there ".Henry said, pointing behind Steve.

The Demacians snapped their heads so fast that is a miracle their necks weren't broken in the process. And just like Henry said, T'challa was arriving, running at an inhuman pace.

"Whaa...how did you... ?. A perplex Dion tried to ask.

The big shocker though, was what he was holding in his hands.

"...Is that...what I think it is ?".Lyla asked face paled.

T'challa then confirmed what it was."The helmet of Ben Farron, yes".He said calmly

"..."

"..."

"..."

Nobody knew what to say.

Until Steve felt the air change behind him and saw.

"INCOMING".Henry shouted.

Everyone turned and felt their hearts drop.

Coming at them with full acceleration, was a rocket bombardment. With 15 in total, all spread across the sky.

It appeared that Noxus didn't care anymore about taking the object intact as their leader wanted, choosing the last measure after all.

Steve and T'challa than rushed to the front, both getting in defense positions, in hopes to at least minimize the damage for the others.

With eyes closed, they waited for the impact as the missiles got closer.

But out of nowhere, they stopped mid-air.

Both the Demacians and the heroes stared bamboozled at the view, until Nat noticed the red string around them

"No way".She said getting Lux attention.

"What ?".The girl asked

The answer came when from above Wanda Maximoff, the scarlet witch appared, hands emitting red.

"WANDA". All the Heroes shouted.

"Hold on".She said as turned the rockets around, and sensing the shooter's minds in the mountains, gave it back at them tenfold.

"Wow".Lux said, impressed once again that day, by a display of power she never saw.

Some Noxians were smart enough to run, while others were caught in the counter fire, the turrets disappearing with them in a ball of flames.

When it was over, Wanda was feeling a little fatigued from using her powers, tho not as much as before.

Turning around she was immediately greeted by a hug from Natasha, followed by Steve and T'challa, each happy to find another lost team member.

With the hugs done, Wanda asked the primary question of the day for them.

"Where are we ?".

Steve gave a little laugh."You have no idea".

(**CUT)**

**A/N:**

**OOOWY, This took longer than expected, sorry about that. Now I know how writer's block really are.**

**Anyway **

**Wanda is back to the gang again, now let's see how Demacia will react to her **

**For those wondering about Farron's personality, it is one of the cases I mentioned in the beginning. Since we don't know more about him from the canon, I had to imagine the way he would probably talk and act.**

**Also for the Non-League fans, Lyla, Dion, and Alexei are my OCs, and will be recurrent figures on the Demacian side of the story. But I'll also use many official side characters in the game. So both sides win at the end of the day**

**As always, constructive criticism is appreciated.**

**Thank you and have a nice day(or night, time zones are confusing in some cases)**


	3. Chapter 3 - Royalty

**A/N:**

**hello again.**

**As you may have noticed, the links section in the last chapter didn't show up on the final cut. **

**So, if someone understands how to attach them correctly, please let me know.**

**Thank you.**

It was a pretty calm morning in Demacia.

The citizens were living their lives. The vanguard was going through it's routine, while also helping their new soldiers be it in training or teachings about their homeland's past, everyday stuff for them.

Their prince was doing the same as well.

Jarvan Lighshield IV, using his golden armor and long hair free, was wandering through the halls of the royal palace, at his side was Shyvanna, his bodyguard.

Both first meet after Jarvan ran from his Noxian captors during the rescue operation.

While the escape was successful, he was wounded by an arrow. Holding the pain for as long as he could, his body finally gave up hours later and he stopped at the base of a tree.

There he felt death slowly get a hold of him, as his next breath could be the very last, and he passing out only made the feeling worse.

But life had other plans.

When he woke up, the forest was gone and in its place was a normal home, with some furniture and a fireplace.

But what really got his attent was the woman taking care of his wounds.

She had light purple skin, violet hair, bright orange eyes and horns on top of her head. The surprising element, however, was that even with the somehow scary appearance, she was a kind and gentle soul.

After he was able to stand, she told her name and showed the village that was her home.

It was simple, just humble people getting by, not wanting trouble with no one. And they seemed to be very isolated, for all didn't know his name or his position, but at the time, he was thankful for it.

For the following 2 weeks, you can say that Jarvan was living a life that any other prince would hate, but for him, it was a very refreshing experience.

He and Shyvana would hunt, help constructions, bring supplies, etc... And in the end, the enjoyment of doing those little actions here and there, resulting in the happiness of the people, made him feel something that wasn't always present in his home, usefulness.

And at the same time, his relationship with Shyvana grew, going from strangers to good friends. Tho sometimes, Jarvan would caught himself staring at her with butterflies in his stomach, but quickly shake it off to escape a possibly embarrassing situation.

The peaceful days came to an end when a deafening roar echoed across the village, and none looked more in fright than Shyvana.

The cause of such sound was one giant dragon, with black wings and a hateful expression on its face.

Many farms and lands were lost that night, but Jarvan made sure to keep everyone he could safe leading them to the Wrenwall castle, away from the beast.

But the big shocker of the day happened when Shyvana revealed that she was half-dragon, and the one attacking was non-other than her mother.

The Demacian in him was supposed to not trust magic beings, yet knowing her for the last days, he knew that the woman in front of him only wanted to help those in need, especially when the monster came there for her.

So putting his trust on her, they joined forces with the soldiers on the fortress of Wrenwall.

If her true heritage wasn't shocking enough, when her mother landed in front of the castle, Shyvana herself turned in to a dragon as well, leaving the Demacians terrified, but their prince assured them that she was there to help.

A mighty battle took place as both mother and daughter fought with ferocity and anger for each other, so much that the ground trembled beneath them.

It took hours and many lives but in the end with Jarvan's help, Shyvana, back to her human form, ripped her mother's heart out of her chest, eyes locked with her's.

With the threat eliminated, The prince saw that is was time to go back home, but no alone.

The night before his departing, he offered Shyvana a home in Demacia, a place where she could restart her life without the fear of her mother.

She accepted, but knowing the city distrust in magic, she decided to not show her true self while staying there. The next morning both went to Demacia, Shyvana taking her mother's head, and Jarvan 2 new lessons.

1 - What he really wanted to fight for in the future. Not a kingdom, but the people, be them from within or outside.

2 - It doesn't matter if they are magical or not, a person with a brave and kind heart, is someone worth fighting for and alongside.

And the 2 till this day stayed together. Be it on the battlefield or the boring stuff

Like now

"Argh, this again".Shyvana complained as the 2 reached the library. Being empty, she removed her gauntlets but left the helmet used to cover her horns.

"Look, I don't like it as much as you, but if I don't do it father won't leave me in peace".Jarvan said. It was time to write some letters to the Demacian houses about trading and their next moves against the Freljord raids.

"I thought that princes could do whatever they wished".She said

"HA, if only was that easy. Besides, those kinds of princes tend to be the bad ones". He said smiling."I at least try"

"Sure, who was the first out of both of us to leave immediately when there was a possibility, and I repeat, possibility of a fight breaking between the guards yesterday ?".She asked an eyebrow raised and a smug look on her face.

"...I'm not answering that".He said turning back to his papers

"Because I'm right ?".He could HEAR she smiling

"No, because there's nothing to be said."

"Keep repeating that until you believe it"

That made him turn to her again, deadpan look on his face. It only resulted in her getting into a fit o chuckles, which he soon followed.

In the 2 years that happened after their return, both got close and comfortable to each other, despite the king at first trying to make his son stay away from the half-dragon. But in time she proved herself to all in Demacia and was now more accepted amongst them, even becoming good friends with some, like Lux, Garen, Quinn, etc...

But there was still some hesitation for those around her, and Jarvan hoped that when he become king, he would be able to change his people's preconceptions of those like her.

"Ok, let's get this over with".He said after their little banter was over.

"For who are you writing now ?"

"To Uwendale. Asking how are things over there".He responded

"Really think that a Freljordian attack could happen there ?".

"One thing is absolute in this world Shy, always expect the unexpected."

When he was almost done, the half-dragon heard a strange noise coming from the distance, sounding like explosions, but closer to them, it looked like a lot commotion was happening.

'The hell ?'

Just as she was about to speak to Jarvan about it, one guard came running to the library, panting because of the long-distance he ran to get there.

"YOUR...HAAM...HIGHNESS".He said

Jarvan raised his hand, gesturing to the man to calm down

"Easy, easy, take a deep breath." He ordered, with the guard doing as he was told.

"Now, what's the matter ?"

"Captain Crowguard and his party have returned from their mission."He informed."However, they are being attacked by the Noxians, the Silverwing scout confirmed to us."

Jarvan was already moving before the information was completely delivered.

"Let's go".He firmly said to Shyvana, who nodded, putting her armor back

It took a while to get to the main entrance of the city, and many Vanguard knights were there, ready in case a fight breaks out. Though, many of them were just sitting around, relaxed even, instead of their fighting positions.

Something was not right

"Why are all of you just lying there ?" Jarvan asked perplexed."Noxus is in our doors".

Noticing that is was the prince talking do them, the guards quickly got up and put their right hand across their chest.

"Your highness". One of them said."Forgive us for not noticing you sooner sir"

"To your question".He continued."We were in position, but Commander Olly told us to stand down, sir"

"Why ?"Shyvana asked

"We don't know lady Shyvana". He responded. "But he's up on the watchtower, you can ask him".Finishing, he pointed to the tower molded to look like a knight on guard

Both didn't waste time to do it.

Reaching the top of the tower, around it there were a few arches over-looking the land, and at the center was Olly, his hair long just like the prince, but white as snow. He now stood, watching with his men, the surroundings of Demacia.

"Commander" Jarvan called

"Prince Jarvan".Olly said turning around and given a short bow him."What can I do for you ?"

"Well, you can tell me why the soldiers aren't in position, "Jarvan stated. "A fight may be coming for us".

Olly was way too calm about the situation

"I assure you my Prince, it won't be necessary".He said

"How can you be so sure ?".Shyvana then asked.

The commander than passed a tool that came from Piltover to the prince, it was called binoculars.

"See it for yourself sir".Olly said, pointing at the distance.

With raised brows, Jarvan looked at the direction with the device, and it safe to say, he was not expecting that.

Garen's party was calmly walking to the gates, some dirty because of the fight no doubt. But he couldn't help but notice the 4 strangers with them, 2 men and woman using clothes he never saw in his life.

"Who are the others with them ?"He asked Olly

"I don't know sir, but believe when I say this."He said, making Jarvan turn to him "They will be more than you think they are."

The cryptic message left Jarvan with an uneasy feeling, it only got worse when many of Olly's men agreed, nodding their heads at the prince.

"I'll...keep that in mind".He said

"OPEN THE GATES". One the of sentries screamed at the others just as Jarvan finished talking to Olly.

"Go my prince, you have a long day ahead of you".

Was the last thing Olly said before Jarvan and Shy descended the stairs to meet the returning party.

Arriving at the front gates, they saw the members talking to the Vanguard soldiers who had welcomed them home. Some were exhausted, others with a troubled expression on their faces for some reason.

Shortly after, Garen spotted the prince and walked to him.

He shared a quick hug with his friend, before shaking hands with Shyvana.

"You just can stay out of trouble can you ?". Jarvan asked jokingly

"Pfft, look who's talking".Garen said back

"Guilty".Jarvan said throwing his hands up in surrender, before adopting a serious face."Did you lost anyone ?".

"4 Rookies".Garen revealed, pointing at the left where the fallen bodies were, all now with white linen covering them.

Some of their friends stayed close, mourning and saying their last goodbyes. It was then that Jarvan saw the strangely garbed man in blue join them. He had a red, blue and silver shield in his back, and seemed to be giving the young soldiers words of sympathy and comfort. It worked, as all of them nodded at him, one archer, in particular, was the first to recompose himself and encouraged the rest to do the same.

Jarvan was quite relieved to see the young boy's spirits regain their strength, especially after the loss of a companion. But still, it was time to now more.

"Garen, who is that man and the other 3 ?".The prince asked, using his head to gesture to the unfamiliar faces.

"I think is better they say that themselves". Garen said, turning to call the man and the others.

The 4 now stood in front of Jarvan and Shyvana. And Garen began the introductions.

"This is Prince Jarvan, and next to him Shyvana, of the Kingsguard".

As a sign of respect, all gave a little bow and said."Your Highness".

Jarvan returned the gesture saying."Welcome to Demacia."

"Who are you ?".Shyvana asked straight forward

Cringing, the prince closed his eyes and slightly looked down ."Forgive her, patience is not one of her fortes".He said gaining a stare from the half-dragon

"But, I have to agree with her questioning".He continued."For I wanted to know myself".

The Avengers then introduced themselves

"I'm Steve rogers sir"

"Natasha Romanoff"

"Wanda Maximoff"

"Prince T'challa"

They had very different names from the normal, but what got Jarvan's attention was the last one.

"Forgive me, but did you say 'prince' ?".He asked looking at T'challa.

"Yes".T'challa said."And for what captain Garen has told us about you, it is an honor to meet you in person prince Jarvan".

"Oh, the honor is mine. But, what exactly he said about me ?".Jarvan said, giving his friend a side look.

"Well, the highlight was when you said you would drag him across the city if he didn't accept the post of captain".Steve said smirking

"Hahaha, did you really told them that?".Jarvan said laughing at the memory

"I'll never forget that day".Garen stated

"I believe you. Did he say anything else?".

"Only that above all, you're a good man, always motivating those around you to achieve their goals.".T'challa said

Jarvan wasn't expecting that and got a little awkward by it, much to Shy's pleasure.

"Well...thank you for the compliment."He said, rubbing the back of his head."It's the least I can try to be"

"And that's all it matters".Steve said

"Aye. Now, what brings you here ?".Jarvan asked

"That's what I wanted to talk about with you".Garen than said." And we may need all the leaders and houses to discuss it"

"Why ?".Shyvana asked

"Let's just say that we and a few other friends got a problem, and it's way out of the ordinary".Natasha said

"...I..see".Jarvan said, before turning to Garen."And you offered help to them ?".

"Yes, for other reason besides doing for the kindness of heart".He said

"Which is ?".

"My prince".All turned to Dion, who was listened to the conversation."Sorry for my interruption, but I have something to add in the subject".

"Speak freely," Jarvan said nodding

"If wasn't for them, we probably wouldn't be here, even if the Vanguard came to assist us".Dion stated. "Both you and the king will want to learn about their 'problem'."

Lyla, Lux, and Alexei also supported the declaration

Jarvan and Shyvana shared a look, feeling weird about the situation. However, seeing the serious expression on Garen's face, it was clear that it was important.

"Ok, I will talk to my father, may take an hour or two through"

"We are not in a hurry".Wanda said, shrugging her shoulders.

"Very well".

With that, Jarvan and Shy left to the Royal Palace, where his father resided for the day.

**(SCENE)**

Just as he said, 2 hours later, the king's council was assembled.

The heroes now stood outside the throne room, waiting for the call to get in. With them were Garen, Lux, and Shyvana.

"Uh, he was really precise about the time-frame".Natasha commented."Is it this fast in Wakanda as well ?".She than asked T'challa.

"Depends on the occasion".He responded

"What is this Wakanda you talk about ?". Shyvana again, with her straight forward personality asks

"Ma'am, I think we should explain it to everyone in the room, to avoid repeating the same story over and over".Steve gently said.

"He has a point".Lux said

And with the universe's perfect timing, Jarvan opened the door and standing with him was a man with Asian features, his hair in a pony-tail and carrying a spear in his right hand.

"They are ready for you".Jarvan said, gesturing for them to enter.

The room was spacious and circular with windows, the throne in the far end of it on top of a few stairs, the king sitting on it with a gold attire.

Around were the other members of the Demacia's elite and Houses

Jarvan at his father's side, the man with the spear, Xin Zhao was his name, on the other. The latter no doubt being the king's bodyguard

The others that caught the attention of the heroes were a woman with blond hair, a hair of authority to her, and also the extremely giant shoulder pads she used. Peter and Scott would have a field day with that. Her name was Tianna Crowguard, Garen and Lux's Aunt.

Next to her, was another younger woman, with short hair and some pink strands. Her face stoic and looking like she didn't wanted to be there. That was Fiora Laurent, the current ruler of her house, who had the fame of being the best dualist in all Demacia

Continuing the line, was a man with dark skin, but what made him stood out was the mask the covered on his eyes, and the strange staff he held in his hands. His name was a mystery, but he was one of the members of the Mageseekers.

The rest of the room was composed of guards and high ranking military men and women.

Garen and Lux were the firsts to approach the king, but before doing so, Garen turned to Steve and whispered. "Let me tell him what happened earlier, than you and the others explain your situation and who you are".

Receiving a nod from him, both proceeded to the bottom of the stairs and kneeled before Jarvan III.

"My king, me and my sister have returned from our mission. I'm glad to report that it was a success, the artifact is now being taken to the vaults to be secured".Garen started

"Good job. Unfortunately, I learned that 4 of your men perished in combat".The king said, a mix o satisfaction and sorrow present in his voice

"Yes, milord".Garen said."I'll make sure they are buried with the honor they deserve".

"Glad to hear that Garen".The king nodded saying the captain's first name. A sign of their friendship considering he had known Garen since he was 12, and his son viewed the man as a brother.

"I also learned that it was the Noxian attack that caused such tragedy".The king continued

"You're correct".Lux confirmed."We were ambushed close to the Terbisian region. They came from the mountains and were using strange tools for their arsenal. One of them almost killed us all".

" I see, and I believe that they had something to do with you getting back in safety ?". The king stated, gesturing to the 4 avengers.

"Yes my king".Lux said."Like commander Dion spoke to the Prince, if not for their help, many of us wouldn't be here now".

"Our paths crossed during the journey back. At first, we were suspicions, but with some clarifications, we saw they meant no harm. Only wanted to get into the city to find help". Garen continued

"Help? For what ?".Tianna than asked

"That is for them to say". Garen responded, turning to Steve, who got the message.

The 4 went forward and stood in the center of the room, all eyes on them, most examining the strange clothes they used.

Just like the Crowguard siblings, all kneeled for the king.

"Your highness".they said

"Welcome. Please stand". He said, the heroes obeying. "Before you begin, allow me to thank you for the help you gave to my people today".

"No need for that sir". Steve said humbly "It was just the right thing to do".

"Still, on these days is something rare to see from others."The king stated."But we are getting off-topic. My name is Jarvan III, you are ?"

"My name is Steve Rogers, in my homeland I'm also known as Captain America."

"Is that a title ?". Asked the king

"Actually he is a real captain, but they decide to give him that name as a way to help the recruitment for the war," Natasha stated before Steve could respond himself.

"War ?".Tianna Crowguard said surprise

"We'll get there". Steve assured giving Nat a stare."Now how about, we finish the introductions ?".

"You call it."She said raising her hands in fake surrender"Natasha Romanoff sir".

"Wanda Maximoff"

"Prince T'challa".

Just like in all of his new meetings, the question about being a Prince was present.

"I'm the son of King T'chaka, the ruler of Wakanda".T'challa revealed to the Demacians

"Wakanda?".The king said in confusion" I've never heard of any kingdom with this name".

"And that's part of our problem sir". Steve stated

"How so ?".

"I wish a had a way to show to all of you, but must of our equipment was left behind".Steve informed

"Not all of it".T'challa said, typing a few commands in his suit.

And his relief and to everyone else surprise, a bracelet composed of orbs formed itself on the wrist part of the suit.

"How did you do that ?". Fiora than asked, a french accent on her voice.

"All will be revealed soon enough".T'challa said, pressing the spheres, making it glow blue for a second.

After it, he took the bracelet of his hand and place it in the ground.

"World map"

At his command, a hologram of earth materializes itself. Many Demancians were startled by what they saw, even Xin who usually had a blank face all the time.

"What is that ?". Prince Jarvan asked snapping out of his shock.

"That, your highness, is where we come from".Steve said.

He, Nat and T'challa than provided detailed descriptions of their world and personal lives, including the Avengers team and how it came to be.

It's safe to say that those present were astonished and perplexed by the tales, but some held a bit o skepticism.

"As much as those stories are impressive captain rogers, I still find them hard to believe. Especially the part where a single man could summon such an armada against an entire world". Tianna said

"Aunt, considering the things that exist here, this shouldn't be so hard do accept," Lux said

"The difference Luxanna, is that those other things can be seen. They don't exist because someone said they do".Tianna stated, a firm tone of conviction in her voice.

Seeing that Lux was quite intimidated by the way her aunt spoke, Steve intervened.

"I assure you ma'am, all of this real, and Loki is far from being a simple man".He said

"Put 'far' in that, he and Thor are literally Gods". Wanda than said, making the Demancians stop dead on their places

"' I'm...sorry miss Wanda, but did you say, _Gods_?". Xin Zhao of all people asked her for confirmation.

"Don't worry, it was even hard for us to believe at first too".Natasha said to him.

"Thor and Loki come from a realm named Asgard and in our world, they were considered myths, legends of old. Thor himself was called the God of thunder. But in the end, they were real, and the incident 4 years ago was the last confirmation of it"

"Once again, I'm believing less and less on this story of yours".Tianna stated

"Than, allow me to show it to you". T'challa said looking back the hologram. "Video record, 2012, the invasion".

With that, the bracelet started to process the order.

"Wait, why you have that recorded ?". Natasha said to him, one brow raised in suspicion.

"Wakanda has many ways to keep an eye for what happens in the world, my friend." He explained, smug smile in his face.

"...you're gonna tell me everything about it later"

"As you wish". He said, the smile still present.

The hologram than showed in High definition the day that changed earth forever.

Everyone's jaw drooped almost comically to what there were witnessing.

Legions upon legions of monsters on flying vehicles coming out of a portal in the skies, killing anything and anyone who stood in their way. And with that wasn't enough, they also had giant serpents to dominated the heavens even more.

But soon they saw the ones that stopped them

Standing in a circle around each other were 6 people, all getting ready to face the common enemy.

Rogers and Romanoff were the first ones to be noticed, both using different outfits.

Then the others came into view

An archer standing on top of a great structure was firing arrow after arrow against the invaders, his precision and awareness put even the best marksmen in Demacia to shame. The highlight of his display was when he destroyed one of the vehicles without even looking at it.

And that was only the beginning

The god of thunder than showed up on the footage and his power and prowess in combat were overwhelming. If his hammer he summed lightning from the skies out of nowhere and redirected them at his foes, vaporizing them in seconds like nothing. The hammer itself was something amazing to see, traveling great distances but soon enough returning to its owner's hands like it was alive.

The scene changed to reveal an enormous green creature, his size comparable to one of a minotaur. His strength and ferocity, however, surpassed everything the Demacians had seen in their lives. With jumps that reached the highest distances, he massacred the enemy forces with ease, grabbing, punching and kicking them to distances. His biggest feat in the battle was when he killed one of the serpents with only One punch.

Lastly, it was a man wearing an armor beyond anything that even Piltover could ever imagine, armed with all kinds of projectiles and the also surprising capability of flying. One of the scenes showed the man descending in a street, taking out many of the creatures before joining rogers. Both fought with impressive synchrony, almost being unstoppable for the monsters, and at one point the man raised both hands, releasing out of them energy blasts that hitted Rogers shield redirecting them at the remaining ones nearby.

It's safe to say that the shock became amazement and wonder, at the sight of only 6 people hold back an army in defense of their home.

Prince Jarvan felt for a few moments like a child again, listening to father telling him about the great battles of the past, the heroes that became legends for their actions of defeating the enemy and saving many lives. But also saw that his vision of unity between different individuals could become true in the future, these 'Avengers' being the living proof of it.

Shyvana's blood was pumping at the sight of the battle, and a part of her kinda wished she was there with them against the invaders.

Tianna for the first time in her life was speech-less. 50% because she was proven wrong and the other 50 for the magnitude of the conflict, joined by the thought the all was caused by only one man with a heart full of lust for power and hatred for his brother. Combining that, with the stories from before, she dreaded what other dangers existed in their world.

Fiora had her fair share of amazement, but ever being the duelist she is, most of the time was used to analyze the posture and fighting techniques each member possessed, some could use some work, others appeared to be a great challenge.

Garen and Lux, like their Aunt, were speechless as well.

Lux for her part couldn't even fathom in her wildest dream such responsibility that Nat and her team had on their backs. The be the front line of their world's defense and the threats always being at the level of something like this...is was unbelievable just thinking about it. And there she was, thinking that it was some exaggeration when she first heard the story.

Garen however, was of how small and useless he felt watching the fight. If an attack like that was aimed at Demacia, no doubt it would be its end. Sure they had fought against many powerful mages, just because they had ways to counter them, but against something like that? no yet. Earlier that day he thought of how lucky the avengers home-land was lucky to have them, and gods be dammed, he was right in that regard.

The king was still overcoming the shock for the tale of Wakanda told by T'challa. A nation that surpassed probably Demacia, Noxus and Freljord in progress and military development, maybe even going beyond Piltover and Zaun. And now he has this as well.

At least his son indirectly gave him more time.

"Captain Rogers".The prince said, making cap turn to him."I can't but notice that both lady Wanda and prince T'challa weren't with you in this battle. Why is that ?"

"After the invasion, the team went their separate ways for a while. But when the number of threats was getting too high, we decided to stay together constantly. However, we saw that maybe just us wouldn't be enough at one point, so, an initiative to new members was formed. " Steve explained

"So I take that all of your team is here ?" Jarvan continued

"Not all of them, some stayed back home."Steve said."Only the ones on the mission were transported here".

"That reminds me, how did you end up in Runeterra ?".Lux asked a moment later

"It's...complicated, "T'challa explained. "The last thing I recall was being paralyzed by a blue circle under my feet, and then I woke up in a forest."

"...blue circle". Xin whispered, realization forming in his eyes before turning to the king."Milord, you don't think that ?".

"It matches the descriptions that Quinn said to us, yes". He said, also whispering."But let's proceed with caution, we are in unknown territory."

The exchange wasn't unnoticed by Natasha, but she decided to stay quiet for now.

"So, I believe that covers the reason why have you've come to Demacia ?". The king now said with a normal volume to his voice.

"Yes sir. We don't want to cause any problems that I can promise you. We just need to find our friends and go home". Steve said

"After that, you can forget that we even existed".Nat commented

The king shared looks with his son and Garen, silently asking their opinion on the matter. Both nodded in approval of the request, Jarvan a little bit more animated than Garen.

"Very well Captain Rogers, as a repayment for your actions today, I grant you and your companions permission to reside in the city until the rest of your team is found".The king stated

Bowing in gratitude, steve said, "Thank you, your highness".

"Do you possess any form of portrait of the missing ones? Our rangers could cross paths with some of them suddenly and guide them here." Prince Jarvan suggested

"That we have". T'challa said, turning once more to the bracelet and filtering the search commands.

Now, all the lost member's faces were demonstrated in the hologram. Their real names and hero's names at the bottom of the pictures.

2 of them caught Lux's eyes

"Why is he called 'Spider-man' ?" She said pointing at the red and blue garbed vigilante

"You can discover that yourself". T'challa said smiling, gesturing for her to touch the picture.

She did as told, and the picture was replaced by a series of videos showing the spider hero in action. The first showed him swinging and crawling in the skyscrapers of NY with great speed and agility, a white substance coming out of his writes. Others showed his strength, as he lifted giant pieces of rubble from his back, but what the most surprising aspect of the scene, is that his mask was off, revealing a young boy with the same age as Lux.

"You have teenagers in your team ?" It was Shyvana who said the question that many had in their heads at the moment

"Believe it, at first we didn't agree with him joining. But in time he showed to us that he had a lot o heart and dedication on helping others, so we allowed him to enter" Steve explained.

The half-dragon now could sympathize with the kid, for she also went through the same struggles.

"Is that one of the cities you told me about ?".Came Lux's next question.

"Yeah, NY city, also where I was born".Steve said

"It really is beautiful".

"Wait until you see it in person". Nat commented

The next ones to have curiosity get the best of them were the Prince and Fiora.

Jarvan chose the picture of Pietro, and like with the others, his eyes shined with amazement by his abilities. The man moved so fast that only a blue blur was a manifestation of his presence there. He also was capable of creating mini-tornadoes be running in circles multiple times in seconds. Meeting the rest of the team was becoming one of the Prince's top priorities now.

"Maximoff...Lady Wanda, is he your brother ?".He asked

"My twin brother. Usually, the one that gets us in trouble". She responded, smiling at the memories of Pietro's impatient personality.

"Oh, you have one those as well ?".Lux said joking, giving a side look to Garen. Who just pretended that he didn't listened.

"Sucks doesn't ?". Wanda said chuckling at the blond

"You tell me"

As for Fiora, she chose Blade's picture and was met by the sign of him fighting other people in the middle of the night using a sword and many other tools, with skilled. She, however, gasped when he sliced one of his foes and the man turned into ashes, the others following soon after.

"What...what is happening to there ?". She exclaimed pointing at the scene.

"That, lady Laurent, is one of the new dangers that revealed itself in the last years to us.". T'challa said. "I supposed that there are vampires in this world as well".

"Vampires? Never heard of such things in my life".Fiora stated

"In that case, you just saw another myth from our culture became true," T'challa said. "Vampires are beings that were discovered centuries ago. Most of their stories tell about night creatures that can live possible forever, but they can only achieve such thing by drinking human blood constantly. A characteristic that helps them is the fact that they look completely normal and can hide in plain sight. One person wandering beside you in the street can very well be the killer of many innocent men and women".

That made all in the room shiver at the thought of these beings living amongst their people.

"However, some people stand up to them, and fight tirelessly to keep them from taking more lives." He continued. "And Blade is one of them".

Consider Fiora impressed by the man's dedication.

Many others expressed their curiosity about the team and its members, and at each answer, their bewilderment grew.

But at one time, things got a little tense.

It started when Lux, noticing the nick-names that every one of them had, asked.

"Since all have those 'Heroes-names', as you call it, what are yours ?".

"As I said in the begging, mine is Captain America"

"Black Widow".

"Black Panther"

"Scarlet Witch"

...Silence then fell into the room, with the Demacians (minus Garen and Lux) eyes widening at the last name.

A deadly glare formed in Tianna's face, an indication of what was about to happen.

But before she could give the order, her nephew gave his own command.

"RAISE YOUR WEAPONS AND ALL OF YOU WILL BE PUNISHED"

If the tension was high, now it got to a whole nother level.

Seeing the perplexed looks he was receiving from his people, Garen began.

"I know, you all heard the word 'witch' and were getting ready to move against her." He said gesturing to Wanda."Just like I did earlier after...she saved my group's lives".

That made the Demacians hesitate and even calm down a bit

"I also know the laws we follow, and why we follow them". He continued. "But does that mean we forget common sense? That we will attack blindly someone else like savages ?".

"My king, I ask you to allow them to explain what is happening". Garen finished looking at the trone.

There was conflict in the king's eyes, but he couldn't deny that they were going to make a harsh decision without any proof. Something that always avoided.

"I allow it". He stated

Nodding, Garen turned to Steve, and the latter now once again faced the royal members.

"As he said, earlier this day, some of his men raised their swords at Wanda," Steve said. "At first, I didn't understand the reason, but Lux told us Demacia's past with mages and all became clear".

"You suffered at the hands of their violence against the kingdom and lost many of those you loved, friends, sons, daughters, wives, and Husbands". In the last part, he turned his gaze to Tianna, who got the meaning and turned her head to the side, her lips pressed together at the memory.

"But like I said to them, I tell you now, Wanda is not a mage".He finished, gaining many confused looks from the Demacians.

"How can you be so sure Captain Rogers ?" The king asked

"I just am".Steve said. "I don't believe it, you can use one those devices Garen mentioned to see for yourselves."

At that, the Mageseeker's member step forward and stood in front of Wanda, his staff pointed at her.

"Please, use your powers in this". He gestured to the grey and silver amulet at the top.

Following his instructions, her hands glowed red and the energy spread through the staff.

And to the Demacian's surprise, even the Mageseeker.

nothing happened

"I...don't understand, " The seeker said, turning to the king and the others before returning his gaze to the scene.

"You remember the weapon that Loki used to bring his army to earth ?".Steve asked all

Prince Jarvan and Shyvana nodded

"It was stolen from us by the wrong people, who now are using it to experiment on people, be it by their own will or force." He explained."Wanda and her brother were one of those experiments, That's why they have powers. And going from what was told to me, mages are born with their powers right ?".

Another round of nods

"Then there it is" Steve finished

It was a lot to digest.

For the first time in millennia, they had a person who resembled a mage but it wasn't one, meaning that no law was broken, and the only ones to blame were them, for letting their paranoia almost result in an accident.

The prince was the first to speak

"I think an apology is necessary for what many of us were about to do lady Wanda"

"It's ok," Wanda said reassuringly to him. "You had all the reason to suspect".

Jarvan then turned to his father.

"What now ?"

"...I don't know son." The king said, a tone of defeat in his voice

Silence once again reined in the room.

But it was broken when a voice echoed

"I may have a solution, my king."

All turned to see commander Lyla walk into the room, her cousin at her side.

Realizing a deep breath, the king said

"Speak freely"

"You're probably debating over the fact of her staying in the city and panic began to spread across the citizens if they get word of it," Lyla said.

The king nodded

"So my idea is, she can visit the capital to help her friends in finding the ones missing, but she will reside in Arbour Mark, my hometown."

Many were surprised by the suggestion, even more for how practical it was.

"Are you sure about that Lyla ?". Garen asked

"100% sir". Lyla stated. "She saved our lives, it's the least I can offer"

"Besides, we can't let the man who bested Ben Farron in combat alone, have one of his friends wander around the place clueless". Said Alexei after, pointing at T'challa

"...He did what ?". Was the collective question from the Demancians, even the king

"Oh, he didn't tell you? He even brought the helmet as a trophy". He said, taking said helmet from under his arm and showing it to all in the room.

They haven't even known the avengers for 2 hours, and the team as already left them awestruck 4 times in the row. 5 now, considering that one of them defeated the juggernaut of Noxus, ALONE at that.

"I can confirm that fact, your majesty".

It was Olly's turn to enter the meeting.

"Me and the others were watching the whole thing from afar. And is no lie when commander Alexei says that this man". He gestured to T'challa. "Took down Farron with his bare hands".

He then turned to Jarvan

"That's why I told the soldiers to stand down in the gates my prince, Captain Garen's group had all the help they need it".

'Now it all makes sense' the prince thought.

Steve decided to get to the main topic and asked Wanda

"Is this ok for you ?. If you don't want it, we can find another place to stay". He said gently

"No, is for the best, we got the help we needed, I'm not throwing it away for nothing". She said with confidence.

"And she won't be alone." Natasha said standing next to Wanda before turning to Lyla "Got a place for another one ?"

"Of course"

Nodding, she spoke with Steve again

"You and T'challa stay here and start looking for the others and a way for us to go back. If necessary, we'll be around".

"Ok". Steve said before a confusion appeared in his face. "Do we even have a place to still here ?". He asked T'challa, who just shrugged his shoulders.

"OH, oh, you can stay at our house" Came Lux's voice from behind them

"Luxanna what are you doing ?". Tianna asked with an expression of disbelief.

"C'mon aunt Tianna, we got a lot of spare rooms," Lux argued. "Also like Lyla, me and Garen own them, plus T'challa is a prince from a nation 10X more advanced than us, a little comfort would be good."

Garen turned to his aunt and said. "She has a point".

"It's not necessary Lux". T'challa stated.

"Nonsense". She said waving her hand back and forth. "You offered to show your homes to me, I'm doing the same and a little more".

The innocence in her voice was enough to make both of them agree to it.

"Well, it seems that everything is in place". The king said raising from his throne and descending the stairs, coming to stop in front of the avengers

"Like my son, I apologize for the situation before and wish you all the luck in finding your lost comrades." He said raising his hand.

Steve took it and with a firm shake of hands, the deal was sealed.

"I and thank you again your highness"

The earth's mightiest heroes now were ready to begin their quest.

**(SCENE)**

It was warm and peaceful, a feeling he usually got when he and his brother joined their mother at her gardens in Asgard. The sound of wind and the birds singing creating a relaxing melody to every being to hear.

But it wasn't time for that

Forcing his eyes open, The god of thunder was meet with the sight of a beautiful blue sky and threes dropping their leaves from their branches.

It didn't take him long to finally stand and check his surroundings. And is safe to say that the scenery was worthy to be in the list of most stunning places he has ever been. With mountains forming some form of bridge, and strange blue particles surrounding it.

His contemplation came to an end when a groan caught his attention. Turning around he saw Robbie laying on the ground, frown on his eyes, a sign of him trying to fight a headache and regain focus.

Walking to his friend, Thor helped him to get back on his feet.

"There, steady lad"

Shaking his head, Robbie finally opened his eyes and saw what was around them.

"Where are we ?". He asked, voice low.

"I wish I knew" Was the response he got.

**(CUT)**

**A more dialogue-based chapter now.**

**And a quick warning, I made a few little changes to chapter 2, it was a mistake made without even noticing, but now it should be more consistent with this one.**

**Now we will see Ionia, wich particularly, was the part I wanted to do the most. **

**As always, constructive criticism is welcomed.**

**Thank you for reading. See you next time.**


	4. Chapter 4 - Fire and lightning

**And where we are. **

**Tell you what going through the LOL universe gallery really helped me in this rewrite. So much information, and details on the pages about the environment, the animals, and many more. **

**A life savior if you ask me.**

**Anywho, let's waste no more time in here. **

**(LINHA) **

To say that Thor and Robbie were lost would be an understatement.

Not only communications were out, but not even Heimdall was responding to Thor's requests for help. So Asgard was cut out for them.

And making it worse, Robbie couldn't summon his car, leaving the pair with no other choice but to walk without direction. For hours.

Thor was the least bothered by it since his superior physiology allowed him to even fight for weeks with no rest. Along with no need for water or food. Much to his friend's suffering.

The same asked if flying the make a quick recon of the area was an option. Thor said it was possible, but was more inclined in not roam far.

By the sun's point, it would be around 10 - 11 Am at that moment. The bright yellow light, made the trees next to the earth road the two walked shine with life. It's red, and pink flowers formed a vell of true beauty.

The trees themselves were also worth praising. Their branches with diverse forms and large width,

One even looked like a tower, wooden stairs carved at its side.

Besides those traits, another thing caught both of the god and rider's notice.

The one thing not to be seen by the eyes,

Even being over a thousand years old, the realms with a similar feel of raw and pure magic known by Thor were few. It was in all places. The soil, plants, rocks, air, beasts, each of them was surrounded by it.

Such magic also had quite the layers. While it was pure and peaceful, it had a surge of deep anger inside. If Thor was to explain it, he could say that reading feelings wouldn't be so far off from what he was going through.

And Robb was having his own as well.

A while after they were trying to find their way in the forest. It was like a good number of eyes started watching him from a few places, with curiosity and small bits of fear,

Yet, all the times he turned to look, there was nothing there. At least, that's what someone would think, but not the rider.

Ever since being bounded with _him_, Rob was able to detect the mystical. It was like a sixth sense, that would become more intense the bigger the being was in presence or strength.

And those around them along the road possessed plenty of the first. Thor even stopped to snap Rob out of a trance in a couple of moments.

To which it was happening once more.

"You're, sensing something too, right ?" The son of Odin pointed out to Rob this time.

The rider took a guess.

"Like it is everywhere ?" Is was clear both were on the same page.

Nodding in _yes_, Thor added. "But it isn't the same,"

Now it was Rob's time to nod,

"There are things in here watching us for a long time," He revealed, eyes turned to the trees.

Thor followed his friend's gaze. Being in the presence of the unknown wasn't something he hasn't dealt with before. But even the thunder god had to see when to use his might. One can never be truly prepared for what could come going forth.

"Well," He began. "If they still haven't made a move against us, then we better keep it that way,"

Rob hummed in response, before asserting. "So, it's safe to say this isn't earth ?" He needed to be sure before getting concerned.

The Asgardian considered that for hours now. The landscapes were unlike any he had seen on Midgard in all of his time in there. Tho it resembled the same in many aspects. The level of magic was, however, a further sign of what Rob assumed to be the case.

"I'm not sure, yet," Thor replied, mouth pressed in thought. "This place seems familiar and new at the same time," The answer would have to come from a third figure. "Let's hope a resident can help us solve this,"

Before they went on, Rob decided to take off his jacket. The heat became a bother, the fresh winds flowing in the area, had short use. Thor seemed to catch on to that quicker than him.

One of the abilities the thunder god held was to alter his clothes at will. Right now, he wore a short-sleeved suit, pants, and gloves. Cape used as a coat for his upper body but reaching past the middle. Mjolnir was on the left side of his belt, and the ax strapped to his back.

A more nomad style compared to his usual one.

After Rob wrapped the jacket's sleeves on his waist. Leaving the red shirt exposed, and his chains over it, Both continued to walk along the road in this strange world,

"Could use a drink right now," Were Rob's last words as they ventured deeper into the woods.

**(LINHA)**

In a similar road at the west, a lone figure carrying a basket filled with fruits. He had an extra and smaller one at his side and held a wooden staff in his right hand while strolling at a slow pace.

His clothes were white and red, made with comfortable silks. His hair red like a berry. His face showing signs of age with small wrinkled parts on the cheeks, and around his kind and tired eyes

In some villages of Ionia, they knew him as Yuri.

The merchant was currently coming back to his home village after a few months of traveling. While he liked those long trips, they were starting to take a toll on him.

For that reason, he was now leaning against a tree taking a break, his loads right next to him. Which was a good excuse for having a quick snack before a full meal,

The basket had a good number of fruits he got from the trip. So, taking a single sun apple and the can of water from his belt, he was more than pleased.

But Yuri wasn't alone.

The smaller basket started to shake. It hit the ground, soon after it's content being thrown out. A small, furry white ball rolled next to the merchant's leg. It shook itself for a few seconds, turning to look at him with a pair of innocent black eyes, and a smile in its lips.

When traveling a lot, one is bound to find all kinds of things. And, on some occasions, those things end up coming as well. For Yuri, that came to fruition in Boni, a Poro that has been his friend for years now,

The little creature, most of the time, sleeps quietly through out the long rods. Only, when hungry or tired of staying in the same place, he wakes up.

Which was timely now,

"Hungry ?" Yuri softly asked.

He chuckled when Boni nodded raptly at him, tongue out. The two short horns on top of his head becoming turning into a blur.

Reaching for the basket, Yuri pulled a bag between the fruits. Opening it, he picked a moon shaped cookie. In their time together, the Poro seemed to love those snacks. So much that his diet was ninety percent based on them,

Placing the cookie in front of Boni, Yuri watched as he tore bits of the food little by litt. The Poro's eyes shined when feeling the taste.

With a sign of calm, Yuri said to his companion. "We should be in the village in a few ticks. Then, we'll take a good number of months off, ok ?"

Boni lifted his head, listening with attention.

"Like it or not, I'm getting old," Yuri confessed "Guess it's time to look for other jobs. One more, close by, rather," There was always a place needing help. "What'd you think ?"

The Poro only purred in response, still eating his snack.

"Yeah, figured you'd say that," Yuri replied in a flat, but good mood.

When both were done eating, they remained there resting till the merchant thought it was time for them to go.

Using his staff as balance, Yuri placed the load at his back once more. Opening the small one, he signed for Boni to get in. The Poro didn't obey, raising his paw to man's head in a wish. Knowing what the gesture meant, Yuri used both hands to get him off the ground. Boni happily squeaked when placed on top of the red hair.

"Now, hold on in there, little one," Yuri gently warned.

Boni snuggled closer to the hair in response.

**(LINHA)**

The terrain started to get steeper at that part of the road. It was an indication that the town was near.

Yuri still recalls when he was young, and the place had just been built. Many believed it would be an average place. Not a lot of people, slow trades, and other views like that,

In the end, it ended up being the reverse.

Two years after the founding, it became one of the highest points in the region. And with that size, it formed close ties with other villages in the area, which solved the trading part.

The only aspect that wasn't seen with much care was a field touched by the war.

Yuri winced inward at the image in his head about the place.

Thankfully a sign made the wretched thought leave quickly. Imprinted in the trunk of a white tree with blue leaves, was a golden hand print.

"_There it is," _Yuri thought with a half-smile. Picking up the pace slightly to not make his friend fall, he walked over the road's last curve to the village.

But that joy was short-lived.

Ahead on the road, there was a man with both sides of his head shaven, leaving a spiky and narrow portion of it. Half of his face was covered by a blue scarf, and pieces of armor were in his arms and stomach. What worried Yuri the most was the short and curved swords he had.

That worry turned to fear as four others walked from the forest, trapping him in all ways. Three had different kinds of war weapons, armors with them. Like scythes and maces, yet a shirtless brute seemed to be armed with just his fists.

"Going somewhere ?" The spike-haired one asked in a neutral way.

Yuri felt Boni tremble on top of his head. It was quite ironic that he spent months with no bandits at sight. And now, when he was just getting home, they decide to show up.

Running was out of question for him. Be it by being outnumbered or for obviously not going far. The same could be said about fighting back. So it came down to talking his way out of it.

Taking a deep breath to calm himself, Yuri answered. "Young man, let's not act like we don't know why you're all here," Gazing at each member of the group, he added. "So, just tell me what you want,"

Some of the members exchanged amused looks with each other.

"Seems like the saying 'wisdom comes with age,' is actually correct," The spike haired responded for the group, going up to the merchant. "Well, since you're willing to comply. Just pay the road's debt,"

At the mention of the tax, Yuri's eyes widened.

"You're from the Navori Brotherhood," He affirmed to the man.

"The ones and only," Spiky confirmed. "Now, pay up," He pressed, extending his hand.

"I've already paid in the past week," The old man said in shock.

For years, members of the group have been charging all in the region for using the earth roads in it. Many paid it out of fear others tried to protest with not much luck most of the time.

"You paid for others, no us," Spiky countered. "You know how it works,"

With narrowed eyes, Yuri mentioned "Ooh, what I know is that there was a time when all of you used to be more than just a group of common criminals and killers,"

The statement seemed to strike a nerve, as the Navori's face, tho half capped by the scarf, closed.

"Let me ask you something," He began "In the war, which one of us took a stand against them ?" The enemy was left as a hint. "Because most of the people like you, decided to stay in still doing nothing as our land was being killed. So don't call us criminals when WE are the reason you can on with your life in the first place,"

The tension was high as both men stared at each one another for several moments.

Yuri could very well argue that it was one soul that changed the tides of the war for Ionia. But knowing it would bring him no gain, Yuri then retrieved a sack of coins from his belt, handing it with no more words.

Rocking the sack to feel it's weight, the Navori took a look in its contents.

"Hmm," He shrugged casually. "Good enough," Turning to the group, he then told them. "We're done here, let's go,"

All walked towards the reverse side of the road, giving the red head hard glances as they passed.

Before Yuri had the chance to breathe in relief, the brute stooped. Gaze shifting from him to Boni. The malicious smile he gave to the small pet made Yuri hold him tightly in his arms.

"You know," The brute commented in a false honeyed voice. "I always wanted to have a pet,"

The older man took a step back at that.

"Bunko, c'mon," Spiky called the brute by name from ahead "We have what we came for,"

"Speak for yourself, Kaito," Bunko scoffed, "You asked for the coins, I ask for what _I _want," He stated, turning back to Yuri, who's was against a tree now.

"No, leave him alone," Yuri snapped back.

Bunko chuckled at the protest. Mostly of how worthless it was.

"Listen, old man," He said. Before slamming the back of his left forearm against the merchant's neck, which made him gasp in pain and loss of breath. "Just because I'm in a good mood, I'm going to give you one chance," At each word, his arm pressed harder "Hand him over, and you can leave without any trouble, or can go back with a few broken bones,"

"Either way, I promise to take good care of the little guy,"

The squeals of fear coming from Boni. Made Yuri's will strengthen. Forcing himself to speak, he sneered his first answer: "No,"

Bunko smiled darkly with a shrug "Your choice,"

Yuri closed his eyes after seeing Bunko's right arm raised, fist closed.

To his surprise, the strike didn't hit his face or stomach. It actually didn't him at all. Shock turned to astonishment as he dared to open his eyes when the pressure in his neck ended, and he slipped to the ground.

A gloved hand was firmly holding Bunko's wrist. That hand belonged to one of the biggest men Yuri has seen in all of his life. Standing at 6 feet and 8 inches, he was at least one head taller than Bunko. Short blond hair, blue eyes, and a full beard. His powerful physique still could be seen even with the armor and cape he wore. With Bunko not having any success getting out of his bone crushing grip, it clearly wasn't just for show.

"Is this how you treat an elder ?" The stranger asked in a calm and husky voice. Looking at the Navori group one by one,

Like Yuri, all of them were caught off guard when the newcomer showed up out of nowhere. But when the shock settled in and they got a better look in his clothing, even more the red cape, black suit, and the axe. A series of memories from the past were brought back.

And that was enough for the group's leader to guess who it was.

Kaito's nostrils flared. With a more intense stare than the one he gave Yuri.

"What are you doing here, Noxian ?" He hissed the question voice laced with distaste.

The stranger turned to look at with a puzzled expression. Like the name has never been heard by him before.

"What's a Noxian ?" He replied.

Kaito noticed that he was very fluent in the land's language. Despite an unusual accent in his voice. But his judgment wasn't affected by it.

"Got hit in the head in some way? so you don't remember what you are ?" Kaito. Mockingly asked,

The then showed he wasn't amused by the taunt at all.

"It's a better fate than being small-minded like you," Came his reply.

Some people are known to be easy to provoke, and Kaito was one of them. He had to take a small breath to calm his already active nerves. The short chuckle that left one his comrades almost pushed him over the edge.

"Ok, let's be retarded for a few moments," Kaito wryly said, going by the man's first answer. "Say you're not a Noxian, than who are you ?"

"I'm Thor. The son of Odin," Thor told. With a tone befitting his status as crown prince. He then predicted the next issue. "And to answer why I'm here," With a gesture at Bonku, who was at his knees, arm almost going numb due the pain, he added. "As the protector of the realms. I don't take kindly cowards harming those who want to be left alone,"

"Odin ?. Protector ?" Kaito asked in disbelief. Ignoring the _cowards _comment for the moment,

The members of his group sharing the feeling as they looked at each other in doubt.

"Against those like you, and worse," Thor stated.

"_Argh, I'm done with this idiot," _Kaito thought in anger. "Ok, Noxian," He refused to call Thor by his name. Or to consider what he had just talked. "I don't know which drink you took to come up with this story of yours," Taking out both of his swords, with the others doing the same. He pointed one of them at the Asgardian while making a promise. "But, you better let go of his arm right now. Then, we'll think about finishing this fast,"

Thor inwardly signed. Shaking his head at the group,

"You do not want this fight. Leave, now," He gave the Navori one last warning. With his right hand, he motioned for Yuri to stand back. To which the merchant did without questioning, pushing back with his free hand.

"Oh, I'm pretty sure we do," Kaito replied. Certainty in his voice.

The thunder god remained in silence for a while. Until he looked upwards,

"Very well,"

_CRACK!_

A loud sound of bones breaking resounded. A cry of agony came soon after as Bunko took hold of his bent wrist. Instead of a straight line, the limb was now turned sideways in full.

Yuri and the rest of the Navori flinched at the sound. The bone sticking out of the injury being one of the main reasons,

"YOU BASTAR-,"

Bunko's pain induced rant was cut short. Thor swiftly kicked him in the ribs. The blow wasn't even a small percentage of the Asgardian's real strength, but for the Ionian, it was like being hit by a boulder. Kaito and another of the group had their share of the force. Like a bullet, the former was struck by the brute's body, followed by the last. The impact sent the three men to above the trees. Their screams ended when they finally went out of sight in the south of the forest.

Yuri and Boni all but gulped at what transpired in front of their eyes. The Navori that were left slowly turned their heads to Thor. He was staring at them, head tilted to the side in a neutral expression. Quietly asking what both were going to do now,

Since the war with, there was little that scared the two. But the aura coming from Thor was more intense than any foe they had met during that time. That display of force showed he was way different than them as well.

But that didn't mean they could back down.

With shaky fingers, both tightened the grips in their weapons. Giving a battle cry, they charged at Thor.

Other than knowing the clear span between him. And the two Navori. There was other purpose for Thor's blank face.

A set of chains busted out of the woods. Like snakes, each quickly wrapped around the Navori's necks, making them gasp with the hold. Both were then yanked deep within the forest. Grunts and sounds of tree trunks being hit were to all be heard from there.

Thor briefly nodded in satisfaction with the situation's end. Turning to Yuri, he checked if the merchant was ok.

"How hurt are you, my friend ?" Thor politely asked, offering his arm.

Yuri was speechless. He would've continued to just stare at the sudden savior. That, if Boni didn't free himself from his arm, going up to Thor's leg with a happy squeak.

With wonder passing, the merchant's wits came back as he took the offered arm to stand once more.

"Well, apart from a pain in here, I'm fine," Yuri said, massaging his now red neck, and taking his staff. "Humble thanks for your help,"

"We're grateful for being at assistance," Thor said. Turning to look down at Boni, he smiled before grabbing the small creature. "Both of you," When he brought the pet to his eye level, he couldn't help but be at doubt of what it was.

Yuri, at the same time, had his own doubts. In specific, over the word, _we, _said just now.

The answer to that came when he heard footsteps coming from behind. With a look over his shoulder. Yuri saw a much younger man walking out of the woods. He had smooth, backward black hair, with a portion of it painted bright white. One bright orange eye and the other brownish, a strong jaw, and small stubble that was growing over his chin. He wore a red shirt, along with pants made of a coarse cloth that he had never seen, and a black coat was wrapped in his waist,

There were chains strapped across his chest, which put the final nail in the coffin for what happened.

"Huh, didn't even need to do much to take care of them," He casually said, gazing the ground. He had his share of bandits like that in his neighborhood.

"Foes that aren't worth a struggle," Thor declared, looking away from Boni. "And like insects, they exist in all the realms,"

After hearing a hummed response from Robbie. Thor turned his gaze to Yuri,

"Forgive my ignorance, but what would this small creature be ?" He gestured to Boni in his hand. The Poro seemed to take a quick liking to him.

"He's a Poro," Yuri told Thor casually. While he knew the species existed in other lands, there were just a few of them in Ionia.

Thor stared at the animal in thought. Trying to remember, having met those like him in the past,

"Heads up,"

Before going to them, Robbie caught a glimpse of the objects that fell from the Navori sent flying by Thor. There were their weapons and a few other tackles they had with them. Yet, what really mattered to him was a sack full of golden, silver, and wood coins.

Putting two and two together, it was clear to who it belonged too. So, he decided to give it back.

Yuri turned just in time to catch the sack with both hands before it could fall. He made a fast counting of each of them, before also giving thanks to Robbie.

"Who were those guys anyway ?" Robbie asked, with a jerk of his head to the back.

Yuri was confused by the question. Not knowing Poros was normal. But the Navori brotherhood? That was common sense in all places in the nation.

That made him rethink the stages before the fight. In the shock, some bits went over his head. So he had to clarify them.

"Perhaps we could introduce ourselves? Than continue?" Yuri. Kindly proposed.

Thor was the first to reintroduce himself. With a more peaceful tone. Rob followed suit, saying that he could call him Roberto if he felt like it. At their replies, Yuri regarded the accents of the two. Both were clearly not from there. Yet, they didn't sound like any outsider he had met before.

"My name is Yuri Ito. And. This small snowflake, is Boni," At the mention of its name, the Poro raised its right paw in hello to both Avengers.

The gesture earned a smile from Rob. And a chuckle from Thor.

Patting Boni's head, the thunder god said. "Well met, Boni," After the pet purred for the affection. Thor gave him back to his friend. "Although, I don't recall seeing one of his kind," He claimed.

"Most of them live in the cold lands at the west," Yuri revealed, placing Boni back on top of his head.

At the mention of lands, Rob took the opening to speak on what he and Thor wanted to know the most.

"Uh...sir," He said to Yuri. "It may sound weird and all. But, can tell us where we are ?"

"You're currently in the Navori providence. The western half of the Ionian mainland," The old man said to him simply,

"...,"

"...,"

"Yeah, I'm lost," Rob stated deadpan, turning to Thor in hope for an answer. The god of thunder was once more in deep thought,

"Navori, Ionia," He kept thoughtfully repeating the names "I don't know any of the nine realms having lands with those names,"

Leaving the nine realms part in the back of his head, Yuri tried to use a reversed way. "I'm sure you know of Valoran or Runeterra ?" He suggested.

In a loop, Rob turned to Thor again, who only shook his head.

While Yuri grew more and more confused with the two men in front of him. The answers and reactions stoked him to now to ask further,

"If you don't mind me asking. Where did you two come from ?" He probed.

"Well, I live in Los Angeles, EUA. On earth," Rob said,

Accompanying the reply, Thor said. "While I also reside on Earth at present. Asgard is my home,"

"...,"

"...,"

"_Maybe that Navori wasn't so wrong in saying that strange drinks were at play in here," _Yuri privately thought, giving a blank look at the stranger's path. Shaking his head, he let go of that notion. The last thing he wanted was to agree with that group.

"I...can't say that I've heard of such places," Yuri said in honesty. Taking their words as valid, he added. "Even so, what brings you here, to an unknown land ?"

"It wasn't supposed to be this way," It was Thor that explained. "Both of us were with a good number of friends solving a problem. Yet, at the end of it, we were divided. And Robbie and I arrived here a few hours ago,"

Yuri reflected on Thor's tale, humming lowly.

"Please, give me a moment," He requested.

The two Avengers watched the merchant walk a few yards off. From the corner of his eye. Thor noticed Rob's lips pressed together as he frowned. Fingers having spams,

Thor was straight to the point, knowing what it was. "Relax, my friend,"

The rider exhaled deeply "Not easy to do when I'm about to lose my shit,"

"I know the circumstances turned against our favor," Thor said. "But we can't let that distract us from finding the others. And he could help us since this appears to be his land," He finished nodding at Yuri.

Pitching the bridge of his nose, Rob said. "Look, I understand that. But you know why I'm really getting anxious,"

In both direct. And indirect ways, the two shared one more thing in common. Most when it came to worrying about them. Or in Thor's case, when he_ used to, _

Placing a hand on the rider's shoulder, Thor assured him. "He'll be fine. remember that Stark and the others always keep an eye on him,"

As he pondered the words, Rob's tense expression eased slightly. Wordlessly, he gave Thor a nod of knowing. The thunder god replied with one of his own. And a firm but a friendly squeeze on his shoulder.

Meanwhile. Yuri and his pet were discussing as well,

"I can't say I believe them in full," The former started. "But, both seem to be truly confident and honest about it," Eyes going upwards, he asked. "What about you ?"

Boni purred several times back at him.

"Yes, I know," Yuri replied. "Still there's something else about them, I can feel it," He cautioned, hands on the top of his staff as he thought. Had it been in the past, he would've given them help right away. The war, however, left not only real scars but deeper ones in the people's minds. So the thought of being tricked and causing dire consequences haunts all now a days.

"But," Yuri said after a few a couple of seconds. "There's no denying that we are here because of their help. And. they honestly don't strike me as evildoers,"

His internal doubt came to an end when Boni gave a short squeak. Mulling over what was said. And following his heart, the choice was made,

"So be it,"

Turning around, Yuri saw that Thor and Rob were waiting for his return.

"Well, lads," He addressed them. "I can't guarantee that I'll be of any help in finding your friends or homes. But if you want, you two can join us on our trip to the village if you wish to start somewhere. It's not much, but it's the least this old man can do to repay for your kind actions,"

"Master Yuri," Thor said to the proposal "We humbly accept your offer,"

Smiling, Yuri gestured with his hand "Come, I believe there is still time for lunch,"

Now in a group of four, they went on.

**(LINHA)**

The forest was becoming less dense as the group got closer and closer to the village, with small portions of the sunlight passed through the leaves above. While Thor kindly declined the food. And water offered by their guide, Rob was quick to accept the last on the spot. Yuri would end up making a note to himself to bring a bigger can when seeing Rob drink all of it in one sip.

To not create an awkward silence with the new escorts that flanked him while walking. Yuri kept friendly talks with them, exchanging stories of their own homes. After, the merchant described his town, and who were his attackers, Thor, and Rob took their turn. It's safe to say that Thor's, in particular, proved Yuri's guess about them to be right in one matter.

"So, you're the prince of your land ?" Yuri asked Thor in surprise. Due to Ionia's governance, there was no ruling line. So meeting a prince was a rare occasion,

"Yes," Thor proudly replied. "The eldest of Odin, the all father,"

"Just don't go calling him your highness," Rob added as dry as he could, stoic face.

Yuri chuckled softly at the stare Thor gave to his team mate. He then resumed his questions,

"Just to be clear, both of your homes are separated from each other, true ?" Receiving nods of _yes. _He added to Thor, recalling one thing from before. "And. You mentioned being the protector of all the realms as well,"

The Asgardian then told. "It is an oath I made in my earlier years. When great danger plagues any of the realms. It's up to me to intervene before they become fully consumed by it. My last endeavors lead me to remain on Earth. Or Midgard as we call it in Asgard,"

"Well. That would explain why you carry such fine weapons," Yuri replied, gaze on the hammer and ax. The former was well hidden by the cape. So he only got to see just moments ago.

Thor half-smiled at the praise. "One was given by my father when I became an adult. The other was by an old friend and mentor of mine," He gestured to Mjolnir. Then towards _iron bear_ as the ax is called in the common tongue. "Both had helped me through many conflicts in my life,"

"Hmm," Yuri hummed at telling. "Must be wearing tasks. Traveling for that long would take a toll no matter who,"

Thor had a mirthful twinkle in his eyes at the man's guess at his ways of traveling.

"Quite the contrary, my friend," Thor stated. "We on Asgard learned ways to fast travel through the realms. Our main one is Bifrost. A bridge which allows us instantly reach all places,"

Yuri's eyes widened at the knowledge of such a wonder. While hiding a portion of doubt at some parts of the stories. He still was intrigued by them, and this Bifrost was at the top now for sure,

"Ohh. what I wouldn't do to have this bridge for myself," Yuri admitted in humor. "Would save us a great deal of time," He pointed at Boni, who was sleeping soundly now.

For two years, Thor hasn't called upon Heimdall to use the Bifrost. But perhaps, if things worked well, he could make a small display.

"If our journey leads to a way home," He addressed Yuri. "I'll be sure to show both of you the bridge. In exchange for your helpful guidance,"

The merchant smiled softly at the offer, replying with a light nod.

He then shifted his gaze towards Rob. "What about you, Robbie? What is it that you do ?"

The rider shrugged his shoulders. "There isn't much about it," There was, but he chose not openly reveal it as Thor did about his own. "I'm just a mechanic, trying to make a living," By Yuri's face, Rob could see he didn't know what the word meant. "I fix broken things,"

Yuri would guess that he was a type mender, similar to those he had crossed paths. But that didn't seem to be the case. He was about to ask how the two had met each other considering the different life styles each had. Sound of laughter, calls, and chatter came from the front, making the three turn their heads towards it.

The woods were no more as they stopped on top of a hill. Replacing them was a clear blue sky, with a couple of clouds.

Yuri made the presentations.

"Well, my good fellows," He said, staff raised. "Welcome to my home,"

The village for sure was as big as he said. Surrounded by a good number of medium peaks. For Thor, the size was comparable to squares next to the royal hall in his realm. A large open field over the borders. Took Rob back to the time when he ended up in South Africa during the first times he turned.

The first view they got was from the market. Even with the distance, an enormous stone statue could be seen, steps at each corner in its base. Around it, there were many long and dry branches. The junction of their lengths formed a tree without any leaves. A number of orange cloths were spread over them. The same material was used as the top for the countless tents that stood near by.

"That's a view no one would get tired off," Rob summarized the feeling.

"Indeed, it never gets," Yuri said at the praise.

The four then descended from the hill into the village. While walking through the market place. The area was bustling with life, the people with their trades, sells, and so on. The atmosphere was the sense of radiance through and through.

Yet, even that had small cracks.

After the Navori's reaction. Yuri knew what could come from Thor and Rob going to his home town. Their appearance could be linked to _them. _

And once again, he was right.

At every tent and trail, they passed, wary looks were aimed at his companions. Along. With finger pointing, and low words. He could even get a glimpse of one woman. She was staring at them while talking to one of the guards. He could only hope that it didn't end in trouble. For the guards mostly,

Yuri allowed those thoughts to be put to the side as they entered the statue's area.

"Yuri!" A voice from the side called him.

Turning towards it, Yuri saw a man behind a wooden table under a tent. He used a cone-like straw hat strapped under his chin and was at least 20 years younger than him. Behind him, there were pans over a small fire and kitchen tools.

"Gen," Yuri exclaimed, going up to the tent. "Bless you, my boy," The pair concluded their greeting with a firm grip of arms.

"How was the trip ?" Gen asked after a pause.

"It was good," Yuri replied. "However, I had to walk greater distances this time to get what I wanted,"

The response made Gen recall a request he did before Yuri left.

"Did you find it ?" He asked.

Yuri nodded, gently taking Boni of his head, and placing him on the table. As the Poro groggily woke up, the merchant brought his basket to the front. He took out five purple fruits from a box and gave them to Gen.

"They were the last ones," He revealed, before murmuring. "And the planter was quite insistent in the price. Little land rat,"

Gen smirked at Yuri's change of humor, putting the fruits inside a pot. "Hopes this settles for something," He said, handing the payment both agreed on.

"Will do,"

Gen's gaze then shifted over Yuri's shoulder. It landed on Thor and Rob. The two Avengers were looking around the place. Both knew of the stares they were receiving but remained calm on it.

"Say," Gen said to Yuri. "Who are those two that came with you ?"

"Hm? Oh right," Yuri said in realization. "Both are wanderers that I've met in the way here," He decided to keep things simple for now. "Since they were looking for help, I kindly offered mine,"

While Gen understood that, there was one thing bothering him.

"Are they Noxians ?" He asked.

"No," Yuri said, shaking his head. "I for a moment thought they were, but both never even heard of that name before,"

"You sure about that ?"

"I know the appearances can be similar," Yuri gently admitted, before asking in the same tone. "Just trust my judgment on this, ok ?"

After giving him a nod of trust, Gen changed topics.

"Want to eat something? You're probably starved by now,"

"...Why'd you think I came here in the first place ?" Yuri stated with a raised brow. Boni, joined them in busting out laughing at the remark made.

"Ahh, ok, ok," Gen said, catching his breath. "What can I get you ?"

Yuri was about to respond when remembering he wasn't alone. Raising one finger to ask Gen for a moment, he looked to the back.

"Robbie!"

The rider's head snapped in his direction when hearing his name. Strangely, Thor wasn't with him as he approached the tent.

"Yes ?" Rob casually asked.

"Where's Thor ?"

Wordlessly, Rob used his thumb to point to the right. Following the trajectory, Yuri saw the missing man heading in the statue's way.

"Said he wanted to see something," Rob revealed the why of him going there. "Should I bring him back ?"

"It would be good, I don't know what he would like to eat," Yuri replied.

"Oh, that's it ?" In his time hanging with the team, Rob learned a lot of their habits. "You can order anything, and he'll eat it no problem,"

"Truly ?" Being a prince, Yuri would guess Thor had high standards for things like this.

"Trust and believe," Rob affirmed.

"...Well, if you say so," Turning to Gen, Yuri made the orders. "3 Ramyuns, little spice," A squeak and stare from an equally starved Boni made him add. "And a small bowl of soup,"

As the cooker was starting to prepare the meals, his merchant counterpart saw an opportunity to end any doubt that could still be on one matter.

"Robbie," Yuri began. "This is Gen Abe, the son of an old friend of mine,"

The same looked at Rob with uncertainty. Yet, the previous words from Yuri echoed in his head. And since he was younger, the merchant always served as a good source of wisdom. That was enough for Gen to cast away any form of prejudice.

"Hello," He said, holding up his hand.

"What's up, man ?" Rob replies, shaking it.

Gen only responded by looking up in confusion.

At the same time, Thor had reached the statue. At his side were people sitting, or gazing at the monument like him. They seemed to become tense when he approached them in the stairs. Some took a few steps away, and those with children pulled them closer as they expected him to bring them harm. It was something that Thor was still trying to get why.

Maybe that name from before had something to do with it? He will have to ask Yuri about it later.

What brought him there occurred a few moments ago. It was low, but he heard it none the less. A mere whisper, one that he didn't understand, but noticed from where it came.

When younger, his mother would teach him and Loki about magic arts. While his brother was the one more drawn by the lessons unlike him. Thor still holds memories from some of them. Perhaps they would help him now.

Taking action, he walked closer to the tree. Looking at it in fullness, he was waiting for a new sign.

"What you want to tell me ?" He whispered to the statue.

One of the branches was close to his right, doing a curve before digging in the ground. With no other signs of answers sent, Thor had to take a shot.

Softly grasping the branch in his hand, he closed his eyes and concentrated. Silence was all he received for a couple of moments. But then, he heard the whisper again. It spoke calmly at him, with a tone of questioning. Thou it was a language unknown to the god of thunder, he was still learning more and more into it. As if a spell was cast on him,

_Tap!_

Thor's eyes flicked open at the sound of something hitting the stone. He saw that there was a woman with a delicate white tunic as he turned his head. She used unusual accessories in her neck and hair. She had most of her face covered with an also white mask, leaving just her mouth to be seen.

"Curious," She said in interest, gazing at the top of the monument.

"Beg your pardon ?" Thor asked in doubt. Especially when she was the first to address him in the village.

The mysterious woman didn't answer at first. Until she replied with a question of her own.

"Tell me, stranger," She began. "What you think about trees ?"

The Asgardian was taken back by the question. As it seemed to be way out of the ordinary. Yet, even if puzzled, he answered.

"I see them as a sign of life," he said. "But they also can show ruin, chaos, and death," Turning back to the one of his focus, he concluded. "In a way, a tree can represent the state of its surroundings,"

The woman appeared to be pleased with what he said.

"That would be true," She agreed with him. "But, do you believe they have a life of their own ?"

"Yes," Thor said. "They grow and die like many things," While the cycle of life was known by him. Mortal life was but a blink of an eye compared to his.

"That's a common understanding," She gently reproached. "While they for sure have their own limited time. Who's to say that they can't feel, desire, or dream ?" She asked. "They may not look like, but they can be just as human," Finally turning to him, she added mischievously. "Especially when deciding to talk with us,"

Thor's eyes enlarged.

"You heard it too ?" He asked in shock. "What did it say ?"

The woman simply smiled at him. "It was meant only for you. However, in its lack of clarity, much became clear to me,"

"Like what ?"

"You're no Noxian, as my people believe. Yet, you're something entirely new," She revealed to him. "And soon that will be shown to all," With that, she walked away, leaving an even more puzzled Thor behind.

He didn't have time to reflect on the woman's words, as Rob called out to him, saying that the food was ready. In his distraction, a glow in the branch he was holding was left unnoticed.

**(LINHA)**

The four were sitting in a reserved area for those who were eating in the square. Boni was right next to Yuri, face deep in his dish. Yuri, Thor, and Rob were facing each other. All holding bowls of the Ramyun.

The former now understood why Rob had also told him to buy extra for Thor. One was enough to left anyone full for an entire day. For the god, however, it was a small snack at most. So much that he had emptied two of them, while Yuri and Rob haven't even got to half of theirs.

When both were done, Thor had a pile of six plates at his side as he leaned backward in one arm.

"You...for sure was hungry," Yuri said in astonishment.

"Oh, this ?" Thor commented. "No, no that much," He admitted cooly.

A wide eyed Yuri slowly turned his head at Rob, who had a "_told you so," _look in his face.

A comfortable mood formed as the three passed small talks between themselves. Until Thor asked.

"By your leave, Yuri," Thor began speaking to him. "Would you mind answering me one thing ?"

"That won't be a problem at all, Thor," Yuri replied, cleaning his pet's mouth of the soup it had eaten. "What you want to know ?"

"The Navori we faced," Thor made a quick mention. "They called me a Noxian," With his gaze at the area round, he added. "And the people here seen to be very disturbed by me and Robbie being here," He jerked his chin at the rider, who shared the same doubt. "So, I wanted to know. What is a Noxian ?"

Yuri's mood took a sour turn at the question. Not because of the name, but for what it represented. But what is bound to happen sooner or later. With Boni's little purr of aid, Yuri took a deep breath.

"For centuries," He started the tale. "Ionia was in peace. And we used to live our lives of plenty, without any worries than our day to day. But all changed when the empire arrived, twelve years ago,"

For minutes, he told of the dark age Ionia lived through. Going by the ship's first docking on the south coast. The countless war hosts that savaged the land. All the villages burned to the ground, along with the immense number of bodies piled. How the population didn't raise arms to fight. And how long it took for it to end at last. The only part he left out was the fires.

_"They were brutal, without mercy,". He described. "Almost nothing stood in their way," _

Thor didn't want to be impolite, but he couldn't help but ask. "Why didn't you fight back ?"

Yuri took no offense, as he responded.

"This land is not just our home, Thor," He stated after a pause. "Since the beginning, it has also been our greatest protector. So when the invasion started. We thought it would no different,"

"That's what happened, then ?" Rob asked.

Yuri shook his head before continuing. While the land did play a part in pushing the Noxians back, the main force was the people who had enough. Mostly the Navori and other groups. Yet, he considered one woman to be the most strong cause of the war's end. Irelia was her name, or the blade dancer as she was known now.

Despite being a teenager at the time, she was the one that led the people in the war's peak, almost two years ago. Many others she had fought, but that success was the final strike needed. Thor couldn't help but believe that Sif would be great friends with her.

"After that, we were never the same," Yuri said. "And it doesn't help that there are still many groups of Noxus in here," Turning to Thor and Rob, he explained. "That's why the people seem scared of you two. Your looks are similar to them. But, it isn't your fault, it's just that, it's not something we will forget for generations maybe,"

Silence reign between the three, as Thor and Rob mulled over what was said. While the latter wasn't so versed in wars compared to the former, he knew when there was time to no pass the _welcome_ period.

"Then we should better get going," He said to Thor, who agreed by standing up.

Yuri was quick to retort.

"Is not what I meant," He believed to have been misunderstood. "You two don't have to -"

"We understand, my friend," Thor coolly replied. "Even so, we don't wish to cause any problem. Besides our allies still need to be found," He then said his goodbyes. "Thank you for your help and the food, should we meet again, I'll be sure to repay them,"

The merchant felt regretful for them leaving, even more, when both saved him. But arguing would probably not change a thing. Accepting their choice with a resigned sign, he said.

"It may not be much, but I wish all the luck in this world for both of you," After saying that, Boni raised a paw at them, purring sadly.

Thor and Rob nodded in gratitude at the gestures. As he got up, the rider noticed a large crowd that had formed in the back. Moments later, they stepped aside to let a lone figure walk past. The same figure was a woman, and she was heading straight at them.

"Uh, guys, we got company," He got Thor and Yuri to look at the same path as him.

The woman in question wears quite a suit. With dark blue and bright red pants and tunic. Pieces of silver armor were in her waist, knees, chest, and neck. Her raven hair was long and appeared to be violet sometimes because of the light. While her face was young, her bright blue eyes had a sharp edge to them, one which could be found in battle-hardened warriors. But, there was also a calm focus underneath.

With head held high, she had the air of a leader around her. As she walked with confidence in each step.

Yuri's face beamed when seeing her.

"Irelia!" He happily said.

The woman's hard gaze turned soft at his greeting.

"Hello, Yuri," She said back as the two shared a quick hug.

"What are you doing here ?"

"Just a visit," Irelia revealed casually, turning her gaze to the side. "And to see something,"

The dancer has been staying in the village for a week now. When she heard the merchant had returned from his travels. She wanted to welcome him. Yet, just as she was about to go, one guard came rushing to her. Saying that two Noxians had come with him.

Many scenarios formed in her head on what that could mean. However, the truth would've to be said face to face.

And there she was now, right in front of them.

With she was going by looks alone, they no doubt what she believed them to be. The weapons added to that. But, unlike the Navori, Irelia acted with more reason.

"Mind introducing me to your companions ?" She asked. With false innocence. When seeing Boni looking at her happily, she joked. "You, I've known for a long time,"

Yuri saw right through that, choosing to play along with it for now.

"Those are Thor Odinson and Robbie Reyes," He said. "Funny enough, we were just talking of you,"

"Really ?" Maybe they were sent to kill her, like many o-.

"Your tale is one of courage, Lady Irelia," Thor humbly stated in praise, going forth. "It's an honor," He said with a small nod in respect.

The dancer was taken back by that. In part for the unknown accent he had. But mostly due to the friendly nature of his. On the past attempts, the mood would change in an instant when the killers laid eyes on her.

Yet, there was no malice coming from him or his comrade, who gave her a polite nod as well. If anything, she felt that he was quite royal in his words.

"T-Thank you," She responded, as casual as she was able to. "So, how you three met ?"

Unlike with Gen, Yuri decided to say the whole story.

"When I was just getting here. The Navori had ambushed me in the road," When Irelia was just about to ask if he was hurt. He assured her. "No harm came to me, child," Gesturing to the Avengers, he revealed. "Only because they came to my aid,"

The woman looked at both, surprise in her eyes. It only grew when Yuri dropped her idea of their roots.

"They're not from Noxus, Irelia," He said straight to the point. "There's no need to be testing neither of them"

Like a deer in the headlights, The dancer froze at being caught. To prove Yuri's point, Thor addressed her again.

"Till this morning, I had never heard of that nation before," He stated. "And from what Yuri told me, you've all the right of having your doubts," He conceded. "But I swear, I don't wish to bring any harm your people,"

"Much less me," Rob spoke on his end.

The statements only made Irelia fell more exposed. hand on her shoulder allowed her to gather her wits. Yuri gave a trusting stare as to vouch for them.

Taking a deep breath. Irelia spoke in honesty this time.

"If that is true, why are you here ?" She asked, being more at ease.

"That's the thing," Rob answered, both arms raised. "We also didn't know where we were a few hours ago,"

Irelia became confused. And Yuri took to himself to explain.

"They come from distant lands, and got separated from their other companions," He then emphasized on Thor. "He's even crown prince of one of them,"

The dancer couldn't believe it.

"Prince ?"

Thor confirmed. "In a further future, the throne of Asgard will be passed to me,"

Much like Yuri, the eternal realm was a first for her, but she continued.

"And what of your companions ?"

Thor exhaled. "We are unsure of their whereabouts. Our only hope is to find them somewhere here in this land,"

"You wouldn't have seen any of them passing by would you ?" Rob asked.

Irelia shook her head.

"Yuri and you two are the first persons to come here in a week," She answered.

Considering the time they spent going through Ionia. It was unlikely to for the others to be this ahead than them. Or, so Rob hoped to be the case.

"Damn," he swore in frustration.

"We'll find them, Robbie," Thor calmly proclaimed. "Which, reminds me we still have to move on,"

"You're still going right now ?" Yuri thought that they would feel more welcome now.

"Our stay was bound to be temporary nonetheless," Thor replied. "But my promise to you still stands," Turning to Irelia, he said. "Again. It was an honor meeting you, milady. I'll be sure to tell your tale to my friends,"

Before she could respond, the sunlight was strangely blocked for some reason. Looking upwards, she saw a dark object in the sky, that seemed to be getting near. The winds became more violent and hot, the tents started to shake due to the high force in them, the tree branches seemed to break. Even the people stumbled and fall because of it.

Her eyes widened in fear. There were many creatures in Ionia. In kinds of shapes, sizes, and forms. But only one of them could cause this. Those that lived in the north.

"DRAGON!," She yelled.

A deafening thunder-like roar covered the large town. Heads turned up just in time to see the drake's enormous figure coming down on them. The ground cracked and sank when he landed. A shockwave of stone, earth, and dust followed suit.

Those in the village didn't have time to even get over their shock. A jet of orange flames busted out of the dragon's mouth, into the nearby tents. The hot light revealed his appearance. Standing at 45 feet tall, its neck was long, with wings as arms, eyes blue as the sea, two rows of sharp teeth in its maw.

Like most creatures, dragons were guided by their nature and needs. And this one was hungry.

His size allowed the rampage to be even more destructive. With simple movements, he destroyed all structures in his wake. The chaos could be seen in the market place clearly

"You guys have dragons in here ?" A nonbelieving Rob asked.

Instead of giving an answer. The dancer said to all in the area.

"Go as far away as you can, now!" She said in a commanding voice.

The people wasted no time in doing it while Irelia went to the dragon's way.

"C'mon you two," With Boni in his arms, Yuri urged Thor and Rob to follow.

Unknown to him, the latter's remark from before wasn't caused by fear of the beast. The two avengers now plotted with their backs turned to the man.

"So who's gonna take this one ?" Rob asked.

The god of thunder knew what he really meant.

"You can considerer the last score as your own," He recalled MODOK'S creation. "I got one for myself now,"

"Hmph," Rob shook his head in amusement. "I'll take care of the people then," Giving Yuri a two finger sign, he and Thor headed to the dragon.

Yuri called out to them several times, but it was to no avail. At the same time, Gen had come to stand next to him.

"What are they doing ?"

"...Probably going mad,"

**(LINHA)**

In the area focused by the dragon, people were running for their lives to avoid being smashed, burned, or eaten by it. Some, unfortunately, suffered that fate in the first stages of the attack.

Yet, even with a good number of kills, the dragon wasn't done one bit.

His next prey was a woman holding her child. The two thought they could stay hidden behind a wooden wall covered with cloths. That hope was erased when the dragon got their scent and smashed the wall.

The woman was running just as the dragon peaked his head in her path. Raising his head to go through the rest that was left to be broken, he went to pursue. That was before a sharp and swift pain formed in his cheek.

Hissing in due to the sting sensation, the dragon lowered his eyes just in time to see various blades tainted with his blood, floating. Like leaves, the moved in formation. Then returning to their owner.

With fluid motions. Irelia divided the blades in two groups of 3 over the left and right of her. Standing in challenge to face the beast.

Seemly angered that her moves allowed his prey to run. The dragon now knew he was going to devour next. Growling, he rushed forward to end her in a single bite. His teeth were only met with air.

Using the wind as her advantage, the dancer dashed to the side just as he was about to close in on her. Now being below his stomach, she made a series of kicks and twirls. The dragon jumped as to dodge any more wounds. Irelia already being in front of his face, and landing one last hit next to his eye, proved that he wasn't able to keep up with her speed.

When she returned to her original position, the dragon's blood boiled more ardent than his fire as she had a small but smug smirk in her lips.

That was something he would make sure to rip out of her. Closing his eyes, the dragon focused.

He was thrilly satisfied when he achieved that with no work at all.

There were over 200 species of dragons in the land. All had different kinds of gifts. One of them was to use magic to use elements. And to Irelia's bad luck, this one used earth.

A stone armor formed around his body. Making him turn bulkier. When the change was done, the dragon was now 50 feet tall.

"_Great," _Irelia dryly thought, not letting the shock bring down her guard even more.

The dragon walked towards her at a slow pace, as if to taunt her. Yet one thing caught his attention as his head snapped to the left.

Irelia's face paled as she followed him.

In the initial rampage, there was side damage as well. One of them being a piece of the ground, caused by the dragon's landing, ending on top of one man. Said man was trying to escape from under the debris, with people helping him.

The dragon seemed to smile at the sight.

"NO!"

Irelia's worry let the dragon push her back with one strong backhand hit. Her limbs burned with the deep pain that came moments after she landed on the ground.

Using what little strength was left in her, she attempted to get up and fight back. But her trembling body wouldn't allow it. Irelia had not one thing to do but look in anguish as the dragon neared its goal.

The people's dread grew when seeing the orange light at the end of the dragon's mouth. All flinched when the beast brought it's head down to carbonize them in full. Just as the flames left his mouth, a figure drooped at the front, taking the fire blast head-on.

To their's, Irelia's and the dragon's bewilderment, they weren't dead. The focus, on the other hand, was in the new figure.

Rob had several blazes in his clothes. But none of them, and not even him, were burned. From her point of view, the dancer could see him actually absorb the flames.

"You're up," He exclaimed soon after.

Before his brain could grasp what had happened. The dragon found himself being thrown for a big mass of wards by an object hitting the side of his head. The loud cracking sound left one wondering if it was his stone armor or his skull that had broken.

Even with vision slightly blurred. The beast could see a man walking at him, holding an ax in his left hand and a hammer in his right.

Thor's last bout with a dragon was centuries ago in the realm of the elves. Had it been at that time. He wouldn't hesitate to jump right in with an bombastic aplomb.

Yet, his old ego was gone for years. So, like with the Navori, he gave the dragon a chance.

"Listen to me well, dragon," Thor announced to his foe. "Your destruction and chaos end here,"

Behind him, Rob had gotten the man from under the rock. And was now helping the dancer to her feet.

"C'mon, let him take care of that now," He said, placing her arm over his shoulder.

She wanted to ask how he was alive but was still in disbelief to say it.

"What is he gonna do ?" She replied weakly instead.

Rob stared at the sky for a few moments, before telling. "There's a storm coming, chica,"

At that, Irelia did the same as him. She saw that dark clouds were forming seemly out of nowhere.

The dragon was oblivious to that as Thor went on with the talk.

"This place and its people. Are under my protection," He told. As the clouds turned darker, his voice echoed in the area to all to hear. "For that, no more harm will come to them," It didn't matter if it was unknown, his vow was valid to all realms. "Fly now and go back to your home and never return. If not," Turning Jarnbjorn upside down, he slammed the blade on the ground, a loud thunder sounded from above, starling the dragon. "You will stand against ME,"

The dragon's gaze turned downwards as he appeared to be considering the warning. It didn't last long as his eyes burned with rage and he roared in defiance.

Before he could smite Thor with his claws, a lightning bolt came from above. The dragon had to step back was the beam remained in the area. But what came out startled him, and left those in the village in awe.

**[Music: Our T-rex is bigger than your - 0:25]**

Thor's suit completely changed. His cape was bigger as it flapped in the wind. The belt now was gold, with the symbol of his hammer in the middle. There were layers of silver armor on the upper side of his arms, and legs, the same let open areas in his arms pits and shoulders. A helmet covered most of his head. Above all that, blue energy covered his eyes. His weapons had the same power in them.

If his figure was imposing as it was. It now became the epitome of the world.

"You gave your answer," He said to the dragon in a booming voice. "Now allow the God of thunder to give his own,"

Eyes nearly popped out of their sockets as in one swing of Mjolnir, the dragon was launched into the heavens. A crater and a thunder strike came with it. That was just the beginning. Thor twirled his hammer raptly. When it reached enough force, he soared skywards in a blink.

As they watched him disappear in the clouds. Rob commented. "Show off," Irelia was in such a amazed state that she didn't said nothing back.

The dragon struggled to keep himself in the sky. The strike was so intense he nearly lost his conscience. Flapping his stone covered wings. He managed to find some balance at one point.

But Thor was just getting started.

A rain of lighting came from all directions at the beast. His armor provided some help against them, but he still felt it all the same. Such display turned into a show for those watching from bellow. The flashes of light revealed the dragon's shape as he trashed left and right with the attack.

Enraged that he couldn't get Thor's scent. The dragon unleashed a torrent of flames in all ways he could. His random attacks were a grave move.

Thor was watching from higher heights his foe. That position was ideal for what he had planned. Outstreaching his arm, Thor called out a lighting. The beam landed at Mjolnir's head. When the mystical hammer got what it needed, it was time.

Using just enough of his strength. Thor threw Mjolnir with the power of a meteor at the dragon. The sky split apart in the hammer's wake. The dragon reached the ground Just as quickly he reached the heavens.

It wasn't the impact that killed him. It was the energy that Mjolnir released. His body raptly boiled, going to his bones too as he gave his last roar. The Ionians had to shield their eyes and cover their ears at the brightness and loudness of the attack.

When it was over the dark clouds were gone, and the sun returned.

Thor slowly came down. Landing next to the burned corpse, or at least what was left of it. He placed Mjolnir in his belt. While nonchaly saying.

"I accept your surrender,"

**(CUT)**

**UUUUHII. **

**It's over. **

**Sorry if it took so long, but this chapter had a non-stopping back and forth in my mind. Just hope you guys enjoy it. **

**As you saw, it was a complete remake of the original. With some new OC additions and others being left out for later. And I made sure to present other elements of Ionia, like the Navori and the dragons, as well as giving my girl Irelia some action this time. **

**Now, unto the next part. **

**Thanks for reading. Stay safe. **

**Peace. **


	5. Chapter 5 - God speed

**Hello everyone.**

**Here's the second, and possibly end part of the rewrite. As mentioned before, the last lore updates on Ionia only made me want to finish this bit fast, so I can at last write on them. But, as I continue to say to myself, all will come at the right time. **

**So let's get to it. **

* * *

**~~Ionia~~**

It was night on the first lands.

The wild life was quiet at most now. Natural shine and torches were the sources of light in the towns. Rivers, and farms glowed just like the sun with power. The sky bluish and filled with stars.

Be it, one of the two, the land was a beauty through and through.

Yet, even with such a view of peace. Inside there was chaos, pain, and concern. The latter was what one purple blur felt as he ran through the woods, plains, and rivers of the land with high speed.

His size was small, and one wasn't going to see his face as a mask and hood were in it. What was clear, though. Were the sights of electric force under his feet as he moved. To those who lived there, it wasn't a new thing. After all, they knew just one who held such power.

And his name was Kennen. The heart of the tempest. Kinkou's order master. One of them, in truth.

The ninja was going more fast than ever since midday. Doing in hours what would take a month or more to reach, all find clues for what happened. He was in the middle of a training section. The skills of pupil Akali were damn near as sharp as his. There is still a long path to make sure she was ready for what is waiting for her in the future. But his faith was proving to be in the right place with her.

The training had a grand pause.

Both were running rings on each other. Kunais and smoke bombs, kicks, and flips were being used and thrown at all sides as they tried to get a hit. At one moment, Kennen was a move away from the win. He couldn't do it in the end. The ground shook violently, and both were close to lose their stances. While they managed to stay on foot, they couldn't stop a scare nor their breaths from being sucked in, as a bolt surged from the ground. It was miles from their positions near the hills in Ion. But it was so big they almost believed it to be right in front of them. The thunder's noise made both plug their ears as tight as they could.

When it was over, the world seemed to be in silence for a couple of breaths. It was the young woman that spoke first with a low voice.

_"What - was that ?" _

Her master himself didn't know what to say at that moment. In part because of being startled. But mostly because of the force he felt after the bolt faded. It's something he didn't felt in his life. The sheer power of it was absurd.

He didn't know if he should be amazed or scared by it. The same applied to what had this in its hands, or who at that. He wasn't going to stand there and wait.

His commands were quick. He told Akali to go back to the temple. Believing that others saw it too, she was to say to them, and the order's leader that he was on his way to learn more of it. Of course, she asked to go with him. At any other time, he would've said yes. But this one was a matter of getting there fast. And he was the fastest in the order.

Wasting no time, he picked what he needed for the trip and left. Which leads him to this moment,

Lucklly, he still had a pin point to where the force was. Though, it was further than he first assumed. The Navori region was an Allie, but some who live in are not seen in good eyes by him. No doubt they would come for him, when his presence becomes known. They could try if they wanted.

With a decrease of pace, Kennen came to a stop in the wood's end. He could see the fires of a village. Before it, there was a big field which met two peaks who formed an entrance of sorts. What caught his eye really was in the mid of said field.

Bright green the surrounded most of it. So a burned, enormous dark hole, with rocks in mixed sizes spread in all ways. If Kennen had to describe the scene. He'd say a comet crashed in there, and with luck didn't reach past that point,

The size only grew as he approached the pit. An odor of burnt still lingered in the air. But there was also other, one that left him with more doubts, scorched flesh. What surprised him the most wasn't that the smell itself. It was the fact that there would be any thing left with a bolt that strong. And if it was, where could it be now?

Kennen signed, looking at the pit's bottom. He really didn't know what to make out of all of this.

"I see you're still as thoughtful as ever, old friend," A softly said voice came from next to him. There was only one that had sneaked up to him without being seen. And she still had the same looks to this day.

"It never brought me any trouble, so why change it ?" Kennen replied in a good mood. His voice was one of a child, but wisdom was in every word he spoke. His head then lifted to stare at her. "How are you doing, Yua ?" Like always, he never could see her eyes, just the kind smiles. Such was the one she was giving him now.

"If anything," She replied, taking her hands from the white sleeves in the robes. "This days was one of a kind, in a long time,"

It wasn't just her looks that haven't changed. Riddles were her favorite form to talk. That, and being indirect, yet straight to the point at the same time. Kennen chuckled.

"And here I was, about to ask if you knew what happened here," He said with an amused voice. When she didn't respond, Kennen was sure that there were dark details to it. Yua biting her lip with a sad face was the sign the said it all. "What happened ?" He asked her softly.

The woman took a deep breath before saying. "I didn't see it,"

"See what ?"

"A dragon," She replied. "It came here earlier today," Deep inside Yua was cursing herself for being so bound to her limt. "The vision didn't show his strike. Many died,"

Since an earlier age, Yua had a rare bond with the spiritual realm. This bond allowed her to talk with the trees, know what they felt, and much more. Years later, she went beyond that. In time, she started to have small glimpses of what would come in the future through them. It scared her at first, but with practice. And some help from Kennen, she learned to use it well. Despite them not being so long,

"It wasn't your fault," Kenne said, placing a hand in her knee for comfort. "And, you know we can not intervene," It was part of their pact to keep her gif a secret from those who would use it for wrong doings. The war only made it direr.

Kennen saw her lips turn into a snarl at that. But Yua didn't spat in anger as he thought she was going to.

"Thank this spirits there weren't more deaths by the beast," Her face turned neutral now.

The ninja used that to get his answer. Dragons were amongst the most mighty and fierce beings in the land. And while many could talk and were calm. Some of the race wasn't so keen on peace with humans. Or any others at all. So if one was there, how did they push it back?

"Where's the dragon ?" Kennen then asked Yua.

"Well, you're in his last place in the living realm," She replied, gesturing to the hole. Kenne was quietly glad that she had gone back to being mysterious. "As for where he's now, it's not me who will say that," She moved her head towards the space in the peaks.

That explained part of the ninja's doubts. The bolt and the dragon were in the same bag them.

"You know what it is ?" The _who_ was a vague mention.

Yua gave a small smirk.

"I wouldn't want to ruin the surprise," She extended her arm as if asking him to go in.

Kennen opened and closed his clawed hands in anticipation. When he was half way to the rift, Yua said. "Hope you enjoy the stories,"

The ninja didn't turn back. Brow raised beneath his mask.

The dragon really did a number on the village. Ground broken, tents smashed or burned, puddles of dry blood in some places. By the looks of it, that area was the most damaged. There were some rebuilds, as the branches were on the move to return to their first state. It was a slow pace, but in time it'll be complete.

Strangely, there weren't a lot of people in there. Just a couple of them going to their homes. Or helping with the rubble. They were so focused that they didn't saw him coming in,

It was good as he preferred to go ignored by now. Shifting his head to the left. Kennen noticed that the lights were more bright in that way,

And so was the force he was searching.

"_Let's see you meant by that, Yua," _He thought on her last words. Moving in silence to not disturb those who were there, he went to the lights.

While there were lanterns on the path, it was eas to use the shadows to hide. As Kennen roamed for a few moments not one sound came from him. Funny how this was what he used to do the most before he joined the order.

When walking on the floor turned more hard, he jumped at the tent's top. The branches gave enough ground for him to keep balance in the cloth. With quick leaps, he reached his goal in a square with a big statue in it.

Upon arriving, he learned why he didn't saw a lot of people back then. A crowd was little to what was in that place. The only other times he had seen this kind of mass was on shows. Or the spirit blossom fest. Elders, men, women, and kids all were in there, around a great fire. Some had bandaged limbs and with sticks to stand up. Between all, food was being shared. In a way, it really looked like a pure feast.

All were with their focus on one thing alone. And the feel of being overwhelmed was what made Kennen know why. It was there. Eyes following the path, the ninja saw. Sitting at the stairs leading to the statue, was a man, surrounded by each side by the peopl, and with a large jar in one of his hands.

He was a warrior, no doubt, with his long cloak and armor. A war hammer in his belt and an ax stuck to the ground next to him. With a helmet hanging from the wood hilt. He could pass as a Noxian with ease.

Thanks to his years of training. Kennen remained calm at the man's presence. All of him just screamed power. And that was enough to know that he was the one who took care of the dragon.

But the surprise didn't end just there.

Irelia was the last soul he thought he would see. Less so with healings on her arms and torso, and being next to the man's right. They weren't at odds with each other and had polite talks at times. But the blade dancer didn't have much care for his order. Mostly for their views on the past war. He assumed she blamed them for not being part of the fight. It was a sentiment that had real value in it, he had to admit, but it wasn't what mattered now.

There was also a younger man with black and white clothes on the other side, his hair in the tones. An old red headed man was there with him. A Poro was laid on the latter's lap, trying to snatch some bits of food for him self.

The former, unlike the cloaked man, didn't seem to have a thing out of the normal. Still, Kennen wasn't 100% sure on that. He would need to find out as well.

"_Fair_," His thoughts were disrupted when he heard a child's voice from below the tent. Peaking down, there was a small boy with a chonmage. He had a soft hold on his father's pants to get him to look at him.

"What _Erzai ?" _The father kindly asked his son.

The boy was in a moment of shyness, head down. Like a morning breeze, he said to his father in a low tone what he wanted to do. With a grin, the man nodded, rising to his feet. Placing the son and his arms, he walked to the square's other side. Kennen heard the child's wish. Now it was clear what Yua mentioned before.

* * *

The noise of the talks around was still at a high level. Yet, as both father and son went on, eyes were soon following the two.

The man would be lying if he said that he wasn't as nervous as his kid. They were going to make a question. But not to a Vastaya, or human, no. But to a god itself!. It was a surreal thing to do.

_What happened on this day would not leave no one's mind for the rest of their lives. Those who were running made a quick turn when the dragon was thrown from the ground, no longer in fear but in silent wonder. Just as the sky darkened, it cleared when Thor landed after he slew the beast. The mid day sun had cast a halo of light on his body as he stood tall in front of them. They heard as he called himself the god of thunder. Saw his might and strength. But, it was at that moment they believed he was truly one. _

_Like all who would meet a being as him, there was only one thing fit to do._

_They knelt__**!**__._

_Respect, joy, awe. Those were the feelings each of them had at the moment. Some wet the ground beneath them with tears. It was they could do to express their gratitude to him. _

_Thor, to their surprise, asked all to rise up. He didn't speak with the loud and strong voice from before, but one that was kind. Like he was an elder talking to his people. _

_"The beast is no more!" He announced, after all did what was asked. "Now, look out for your wounded, prepare your dead to rest at ease," That the closest thing of a command Thor had given to them. None had to wait in doing it. _

_For a couple of hours, he helped them to raise wrecks and fix what damage they could. His companion, Robbie, helped as well. Soon enough, his feat of not being scorched by the fire and saving a group of people from death was turn known. For that, many asked if he was a god like Thor. _

_"I'm just a guy," Was the casual and short answer he gave. They didn't asked for more since that. _

_When it came to healing the wounded, both had distinct reactions. One of Ionia's most used medicine were red fluids. When they were drunk, part of the harm was erased with no traces or scars left. And that was seen on Irelia. With a few of them, she was good as new. While Rob was taken back in full by the results. Thor had a look of deep thought. Such a remedy existed in the realms he went all those years. Tho, not in the same form as he saw there. Which made him wonder how humans had them there. _

_On earth, it was because of their tools alone. Perhaps the magic in the lands was more then he thought. Yuri's words made more sense by the minute. _

_With the wreckage taken care of, it was time for the dead. _

_Beneath the flower full branches of a tree out of the village. Were the burial grounds. Relatives had taken their lost ones to the place in the late noon. The blade dancer was at the front of the line, being the lead. Each one was placed in a grave next to the other. Prayers were said as wives, husbands, siblings, and children. All were one in their pain,_

_When they were done. Two prayers remained. _

_In a new swift action, Thor and Rob went forward. Taking off his helmet. Mjolnir's hilt was used as a prop for his hands as he knelt ere the graves. Rob had his head dipped in respect, hands on his pockets. The two whispered their words for a few minutes. _

_The people didn't expect that from the god nor his friend. But were more grateful to them now. The same was worth on their increased respect. _

_Rob leaned to the side when he was finished. What ever he said, Thor seemed to agree with a nod. The pair of heroes came to stop in front of the crowd. Thor spoke on their behalf as he confessed their regret for not saving those who now laid in the graves. There wasn't a thing he could give them for their loss. Just words of solace. _

_Believing that all wanted to be left alone in their grief. Thor said he and Rob would be going off right away. Some, Yuri included, pleaded to them to stay. Yet, steeped aside when Thor declined gentl. He and Rob didn't get far while walking past the mass. _

_Faster then the wind, Irelia blocked their path. _

_She had no plan of letting both leave like that. Not after watching all they did for her people. Thor argued about his decision to leave. But Irelia was unmoving from her own as well. The debate ended when she stated that if someone needed to apologize, it would be the Ionians, for all their distrust and poor opinion about the two before even knowing them. The faces of those around morphing into shame proved the point. Thor still wasn't convinced to stay. _

_Yuri took the chance to step in. He said that whatever food both wanted would be theirs. As well as the most excellent wine in there. _

_"I'm sorry my friend," Thor said to Yuri. "But, we simply need...did you say wine ?" _

_The Ionians learned that day that even a god couldn't resist a good drink. While Rob could only rub his forehead in frustration as they discovered that about Thor. _

That's what lead them to this moment, eating, drinking, and talking for hours in the square they first went when arriving. Tho, Rob had to admit, it was pretty neat. He was mostly talking with Yuri. The merchant seemed to take the revelation more naturally than others. Still, he said that for a moment, he thought that both were insane for going at the drake. Thor, while sharing his focus to those who were close, was with the blade dancer.

"Wait, his shield is that strong ?"

"Aye, there wasn't much of a forest left after our weapons struck,"

He was telling her of his first contact with the heroes on earth. They were brought up on one of the stories he cited. It wasn't so detailed as it wasn't the main focus at the time. But the dancer wanted to know more of them. It's safe to say, she was impressed. And shocked that one could match a god in strength. Thor, though, stated that didn't mean that he was to be beaten by him. A little too quick, Irelia noticed.

Yet, out of all of them, the one call Steve Rogers, or Captain America, was who Thor spoke with more fondness. Irelia founded strange that a god would be lead by a human. Thor simply laughed. He then explained that in his hundreds of years of life, few had the same heart as the captain. He wasn't just a leader, but a great friend as well, one of the best Thor got the chance to meet.

"But, that aside," Thor added. "The only other thing as strong as his shield is his will," Those from earth seemed to shock hin non stop, in both ways at that. "No matter the odds, the captain will not stand down from fighting for what he sees as right, or for those who need help," Turning to look at Irelia, he put it. "It is why I believe you two to quite alike,"

"Mm ?"

"Judging by what Yuri told me, none of this would be here if it wasn't for you," Thor gestured to those in the area. "Your people are not warriors, and am I right to assume you weren't as well ?" Getting a nod from Irelia, he continued. "Even with that, you didn't allow Noxus to harm this land no more, because it was the right thing to do. The same today as you faced the dragon by yourself. No doubt the captain would see you with great regard, just as your people do now,"

Irelia had a contemplative look in her face. While she grew to tone out at praises, this one didn't feel like the others. Not because of who said it, but the honesty in it. He wasn't putting her on a pedestal. Just saying that she did good things for others. Even tho she herself at times wonders if that was the case.

"...Thank you," She said after a few moments.

Thor chuckled.

"Merely saying the truth," He responded, taking a long swig from wine jar. The drink was as good as Yuri mentioned. Extremely sweet and potent. It was perfect. Irelia wondered he didn't pass out from the amount of alcohol ingested. It was his third jar for spirit's sake!. Good thing there was plenty more on the stock. Thor finished letting out a deep breath of satisfaction.

"My thanks to the flairman who made this," He said. "The only other drink this good was the aged mead from Iceland," In his short visits to Earth a millennia ago, Thor always made sure to stop there for a few days to kill time. "You want it ?" He asked, extending the jar to Irelia.

"No, thanks," The dancer declined. "I'm not for drinking a lot,"

Thor hummed in understanding, readying another swig.

"Uh, excuse me, master Thor. Lady Xan," A voice called.

Both Irelia and Thor turned to see a man carrying a child in his arms, possibly a son. The child's face was hidden in its father's neck like he was afraid of being seen by those ahead. The thunder god placed the jar aside to answer.

"What do you wish, my friend ?" He spoke in good nature to the man.

The same took a quiet deep breath before answering.

"Actually, it is he who wants to ask you something, if you don't mind, of course," His son's eyes were locked with his own. With a gentle tap on the back, he lowered the child down. The boy felt smaller than he was standing before Thor. But, he pressed forward, head lowered, and hands holding the hem of his shirt.

Thor gave him a kind smile before saying. "Don't have fear little one, ask away what you wish from me,"

The words of assurance were what the boy needed to lift his head. His mouth opened and closed a few times as he tried to get his voice out.

"I - could you...could you tell another story ?",. The child asked, head going down once more.

"Another tale ?" Thor repeated.

"Y-yes,"

Even Irelia had to smirk at the wish. In Ionia, stories, tales, and myths were near sacred to all. And when a god is the one telling them, only a fool would not hear it.

Thor stood up, calmly walking up to the kid. The same was already feeling small. But now, he felt like an ant next to a mountain. Even the father had the same thoughts at a set level.

"How do they call you ?" Thor asked.

The boy shared a look with his father, asking for advice. After getting a nod, he said shyly. "R-Riku,"

"Well, little master, your wish shall be done," Thor announced. Riku's face shinned as he passed by him with a small pat on the head. The god then turned to the father. "Both of you can sit there if you want," He jerked his chin at his sitting place near the stones steps.

"My thanks," The man bowed in response. Scooping the boy in his arms, he sat down next to Irelia, with him on his lap.

Heads followed Thor as he came to stop in front of the fires.

"Good Ionian people," His voice echoed once more in the square as he began. "One of you kindly asked for a new tale to be told. Would you mind listening to me again ?" The people shifting their positions to give Thor their full attention said it all. With a quick and subtle sign at Robbie, he started to think about which story to tell.

He had already said his origins, home, and the many adventures he lived. Some that had been told over and over throughout the ages. It was when casting a look in the fires that he knew what it would be.

A favorite of his.

Clearing his throat, it was time.

"As you all know by now, Asgard has existed for as long as time itself," He started by giving a brief resume. "And for just as long, we've been watching over the realms. Guarding them against evil," The flames started to move and morph as he spoke. In moments. they formed images of the Asgardians standing tall in front of armies of frost giants, dark elves, trolls, and other terrible beings.

That distracted them from noticing Rob's eyes turn bright orange as he looked at the fire. Thor said the visuals were always welcome in a story, so he asked Rob to do this little favor. While the rider didn't participate in those events, he could imagine what they look like in his own way. Some descriptions he got from Thor during their past talks helped form the picture.

"But, like in any land, such evil was bound to find us sooner or later in the eternal realm," There was a selected number of times when Asgard was attacked head-on. The last being by Malekith three years ago. "And one of the most dangerous ones came many millennia before my birth. A monster that was feared just by his name," In another shift, the fire took now a single form. "Surtur!"

The villagers unconsciously backed away, and some let out small gasps of fright at the view. Taking over the fires was an enormous demon. He had a set of horns in his forehead. A lean and hard body, and a face that resembled that of a human. Yet it was full of wicked traits and hate. A long sword was held in his left hand and there were many other small demons next to him.

"He was the ruler of Muspelheim. A realm of chaos, ruin, and fire," Thor laid out the monster's roots. "With his endless hordes of minions, he moved across the stars, with one goal. Destroy," Surtur was shown at his prime. Turning whole worlds in to ash or cutting them down with the twilight blade. The display made all gulp in dread. What could be done against such a terrible being like this?. One that saw worlds as humans would to flies.

"At the time, it appeared he was doing this just to bring waste to the universe. But that thought was wrong. He was looking for one thing," Asgard came in to view again. The demon's eyes set in it, bright with rage. "My home!"

"Later on it was discovered that Surtur was doing what he believed to be his fate. To lay waste to Asgard," Thor at one of his life came to notice that all round of him seemed to be destined to an end. Even he will have one, so the prophecy says. But he scoffed it off, not being one to accept such things.

"But, one of us would not have it," He then added to the near inevitable doom. A whole lot of those in the square leaned in, showing their interest. "He was armed with the best weapons in his hands. And was the mightiest god one would meet," There was a tone of respect and love in Thor's voice as he spoke of the warrior. "The king of Asgard. Odin Borson. My father," The flames now took the shape of a man with a long beard, wearing a suit with pieces of armor in his arms, shoulders, and legs. Like Thor, he had a big physique that dwarfed a lot of those who took pride in their own. A long spear was strapped to his back. To the people's surprise, he was with Mjolnir in his right hand, and with the same helmet as Thor.

It seemed that both father and son also shared the definition of might. Just as they shared weapons.

"Odin managed to track down Surtur to a nearby world," Thor went on. "There, he made his stand," The king was shown on top of a peak, spear aimed at the demon. Now Surtur's size was more clear next to a person. The all father may be at a high ground, yet he was still leagues more tall. "And then, for almost for a full moon, they fought,"

It was a complete spectacle as the king leaped, hammer forth, at the same time as Surtur lifted his blade. Awe circled the place as the people watched as both beings duke it out. To them, it was just the visual. But Thor knew what was really going on during the fight. His father would tell him how the universe itself seemed to shake at each blow he and Surtur got on each othe. Days turned blurry to them, but none showed signs of stopping. Stars blew due to shock waves and the land they stood turned into an inferno of storms and fire. The sun didn't shine till the bout was done.

"On the final day of their war, it continued to be a standstill," Thor then said, as the fight went on for a few minutes. "While my father knew both could go on for much more. It was time to end it, once and for all," The all father was on the soil, only armed with the spear. "He then used his highest power. The one that made him mightier than all beings. The Odin force!" Slamming the spear in the ground with both hands, an aura involved Odin suddenly. The power went to the spear as it shined. It was just a part of the energy. But it was what he needed to put an end to things.

The two combatants came to their last clash. Surtur conjured all the strength he had in to his sword. With a trust in the air, the blade released large a beam of burning power. It fell hitting the all father in full. He thought that victory as his.

That thought was his mistake.

The beam was split like paper as Odin's spear flew through it. Surtur screamed in pain as the weapon pierced his chest. It wasn't the end, however. Running across the shattered plain, the all father leaped high. He was right at his foe's chest. Mjolnir came from above in neck breaking speed. Odin brought it down in to the spear's end. An intense explosion followed the blow, engulfing both figures. When it was over, Surtur was not more. The all father was all that was left. He took in what he had done. Then holding the hammer aloft, shouting in triumph.

He won!.

"So came the demon's end," Thor stated after the last display. "And so did his trail of destruction. And since that day, my father admitted never finding a better and more challenging foe again. 'A battle of a lifetime' he said to me,"

A silence reign amongst the people as they absorbed what was shown. Had it been anyone else telling it, he or she would be considered a creative and skilled storyteller, nothing more. But taking into consideration who it was, they had a wave of emotions passing through their heads. The children were all in wonder, finding a new favorite tale about heroes defeating monsters to protect others. And, while the adults shared some of those feelings, there was a somber portion mixed in as well.

It wasn't the case of a mad man spreading nonsense. But one who no doubt saw it all with his own eyes. And was just as unimaginable and incredible as well. For them, it was a moment of contemplation of what lied beyond their land, or even more than that.

Two individuals, however, had more curious thoughts at the moment. One of them was sitting on a stone crosslegged behind a row of people, with a white wooden staff laid across his lap. He was elderly Bald headed man, with many wrinkles on his face, a decorated band wrapped around his right arm, one of the signs of leadership in Ionian tribes.

Elders were known for their skill in reading others in a mere look. And when he laid eyes on Thor and Robbie, he saw a lot. Both had very similar traits, yet the latter seemed to have a hidden darkness within himself. Was it for a past event in his life ? or something else entirely? That was the question.

Thor, like everyone else, was his main focus. In several years, his eyes bore witness to many things. And now, one he'd never considered seeing was right in front of him. There was no ill in using the chance to know more. In a surge of energy, the elder got up from the rock. A simple tap from the staff, made the others move to the side in respect. He gave a quick thanks to all of them while going ahead.

The movement caught Thor's attention, who eyed the elder. Both were now face to face. The blade dancer stood aside. She may take charge when things get violent, but this was still the elder's home. Its command was his alone.

"I'm afraid there wasn't a greeting for both of us Son of Odin. My name is Elsen Son of Ota, or, the old bird as some call me," The eldr opened humbly, with a bow. Those like him were always the first to show deference to beings than themselves.

"Well met, elder Elsen," Thor mimicked the gesture. "Once again, I ask for forgiveness for not saving all of your people,"

"Their spirits rest in peace, knowing that you honor them," The elder gently assured. "No need to blame yourself for what happened,"

Thor gave a short nod in response.

"Now, would you indulge an old man's curiosity ?" The elder then asked.

"I see no problem at all," Thor replied in good humor.

"This is probably one you've heard. But, did you, your companion or any of your kind ever came to our land before ?" By the story, it was clear that Thor's age was counted by the thousands or more. So maybe, in the past, Ionia received a visit from them. It would also probably explain certain things hidden in faraway valleys.

The event that left Thor and Rob stranded wasn't mentioned during all of this. Not even Yuri knew it in full. Yet, the Asgardian started to believe that perhaps this was a distant world from those he knew. Only the presence of human life put that theory to test.

"I doubt it, elder," Thor said. "There infinite worlds across the universe. Not even my father or grandfather had discovered all of them," All the knowledge each king acquired was stored in the great libraries in Asgard. And there wasn't a mention of Runeterra in the books. "And like here, they either have no idea of our existence or just consider us myths and legends of old," Ironically, the latter was the case on Midgard. All the battles he had fought alongside the humankind were now bedtime stories for children. So were the many monsters he killed.

"But I tell you one thing. Had I known of this land back then, these Noxians of yours would've felt Asgardian steel first hand before even stepping one foot in your shores," He said casually. It wasn't a bold promise, but a fact. The silence in the square was broken by the crowd murmurs about what was said. The elder, however, had a different thought on it.

"Your people are keen to conflict ?" There wasn't any judgment in his words, just genuine curiosity. An air of nervousness formed in the area. Many believed that Thor would be offended by the elder's question.

What they received instead was Thor giving out a short laugh.

"While we Asgardians are a race of warriors, that question would be more fit for me, Otason," He said, eyes trailing in remembrance of a time he was much different. "In truth, there was a time when I courted war, lived for it. It was a time, as they say on Midgard, when I was young and dumb," Deep inside he wonders. Had he learned his lesson sooner things would've been different for everyone. "My father's deeds played a part in it. I dreamed of having the same glory and might as him. And by doing that, I started to think that war was the solution to all problems,"

"It only served to cloud my mind to the lessons he taught me and my brother. Those that allowed him to be a good ruler,"

"What made you change ?" The elder prompted calmly.

"The mistakes I made," Thor revealed. "In moments of rage, one can lose sight of what he should be or do. And that can lead to his downfall. I had to learn that in a hard way. Now I know that being driven by those emotions is not the path any should choose, not even a god. Just as I know for what I fight when the time comes," Once again, murmurs crossed the crowd as they pondered the statement.

The elder grasped the staff with both hands while humming in contemplation.

"Many in this land could use your wisdom Son of Odin. The war has left a great wound, and its poison has left us divided, bitter, and lost. Things that I fear are too late to be mended," Several heads lowered in shame, pain, and doubt, including Irelia's. One feeling that he and many elders shared is that they had failed their most important task, guide the next generation. Those who walked out of the Noxian invasion would never be the same. In their desire for vengeance, atrocities were being committed, masked, and named as 'what was right'. Elsen dreaded the day when his beloved land and people would end up drowning in their own blood.

Thor considered his statement before speaking.

"If my experience and intuition serve for anything Otason, believe me when I say this. Just as we can always learn more, it'll be never too late for anyone to change. They just need to want it,"

* * *

What was once a full square, now could be passed as an abandoned area. As the hours went by, more and more of the people felt it was time to return home for themselves or their children, thou the little ones tried to fight off their tiredness. A few quick words from the elder Elsen convinced them to go in the end.

Only Thor, Robbie, Irelia, Boni, and Yuri remained, with the Poro sleeping and with a full belly. the fire pit still going strong to illuminate the area. They were divided in two, each having a private word with the other.

"Gonna have to thank Gen later for this," Robbie said to Yuri, organizing the plates both used.

"Hehe, just what you two did today will be enough for him," Yuri knowingly replied, before leaning slightly closer so he didn't wake Boni, and whispering."But do it anyway, he takes a lot of pride in his cooking skills like he is best one that has ever lived,"

Both shared a good laugh at that. The young cook stayed with them for a while but was exhausted by the afternoon's end, leaving for his home soon after.

"I'll keep that in mind," Robbie said, before adding. "Though, it better be today. It'll be the only time I'll have the chance to do so,"

"What do you mean ?" Yuri asked, doubtful.

"I mean, everyone's at home, me and Thor are not from here, we still need to find our friends, and it's the middle of the night," Robbie stated like it was the most obvious thing in the world. "Best we can do now is find a nice in the forest back there. Or just keep walking until finding someplace to -,"

"My boy, I'm gonna stop you right there," He was cut by Yuri, who raised a hand to make his statement sink in faster. A confused and raised eyebrow was the sign the redhead needed to go on.

"For 60 years I've lived, and in them, I've met many people. Some that would become good friends and others who I would never see again. Yet, on every single occasion, when one of them needed help, I gave it, even on these days where danger is more present than it ever was before," He said Robbie like he was teaching him a dire lesson.

"With that, do you honestly think I'll let two people who not only are good men - one is a normal man actually - but also saved mine and my people's lives on the same day, wander off to the woods, in a land they just came to know? At night? What kind of person do you think I am ?!" Yuri honestly looked offended with the notion.

"Uhh...,"

"Exactly! For this night, my home is yours as well. And I won't hear any excuses, not even from Thor," The tone of finality was clear as a diamond in Yuri's voice. Robbie had no other choice then wordlessly nod in agreement.

At the same time, Irelia was discussing a thought that has been stuck in her mind for a while with Thor. The Asgardian had returned to his seat on the stairs, slightly leaned back. He was quiet, almost in a trance as his eyes didn't leave the fire.

"This hammer of yours," She said, getting him to turn his head towards her. "Your father gave it to you, right ?"

"Yes," Thor replied, taking Mjolnir from his belt. The storm inside the weapon was calm, he could feel it. "It was on my 500th birthday. We were having one of the biggest feasts of all Asgard. My good friend Volstagg had already eaten enough to satisfy an army. Loki, my brother surprising didn't pull any pranks on me that day," He laughed softly at the memory, but Irelia saw his eyes lose some of their light at the mention of his brother. She knew that look, it was one that has been with her for years now.

"Right at the end, I had already received many gifts. But the best one came last. My father asked me to come along with him to the fault room, just the two of us," At that moment, Thor was confused about why they were there in the first place. His confusion came to an end when Odin stepped aside. Mjolnir was now at an altar, with nothing next to it. "You can imagine my surprise when he said that it was his gift to me. Something that helped him to achieve so much. I almost didn't believe it he was telling truth," In that room, he was speechless.

"Then he told me to let Mjolnir speak for itself. I raised my hand towards it, and," Thor threw Mjolnir across the square. The hammer was close to touching the ground.

_VRUUUUHMMM_

But it flew back to Thor right away.

The first time it happened, he though his heart would burst from his chest in bewilderment. It soon turned into a happiness he couldn't put in words. Odin always showed his care in small gestures. Continuing that way, he gave Thor's shoulder a firm but proud grasp.

"It's a king's tool. One that can both used to build and destroy, use it wisely. Those were his final words for me that night," Thor finished retelling. "Since then, I've never asked anything else from him, as this was all I needed. Now I just try being worthy of it,"

Irelia's mind went back to a moment long past instantly.

She was young and had just learned a new set of moves for her dances from her grandmother. Naturally, she was proud of herself. Yet, what she really sought was her father's praise. So she ran through the village to her home.

_"Fair, fair," She kept calling to him for a while. Her brothers, hearing it from their places in the field, both said and pointed at where he was. _

_Irelia found him a few yards from the house. Sitting cross legged in the river bank. His back was turned, but she could see that he was working on something. Being taught that she should never disturb those who were busy, she didn't say a word. Yet, curiosity got the best of her. With small steps, helped by how light they were because of her dances, she approached him. _

_Thanks for him not being too tall, looking over his shoulder was easy. There was a small wooden bowl at his side, with a rag inside. On his lap, though, was a large, and circular metal piece. That was new for her, with what looked like three arrow tips, two in diagonal, and one down. All over a big triangle as the base. She stayed there, just seeing her father clean the piece. _

_"It's not nice to spy on others, Irelia," _

_She a step back in shock as he turned his head to look straight at her, a teasing smile stuck on his lips. Unlike what his daughter was thinking, he didn't hear her coming. It was only when he felt a pair of eyes on his back that he guessed who it was. _

_"Sorry, father," She apologized, head bowed. _

_"Don't be, dyeda," He said gently. "Now, what do you want ?" _

_Irelia opened her mouth to speak on her dances. That never came as she looked at the metal piece once more. She was almost hypnotized by it. So she asked._

_"What's that ?" _

_Her father looked down at the piece. A couple of moments of silence endured, before he got up, taking the piece with him. Now in that view, Irelia saw that it was only big for her. Held by her father, it could easily be strapped in his back. _

_"This, dyeda, is perhaps one of the things with most value we've," He stated. "Is our family's crest," While Ionians weren't known for their materialism. They did have their sacred items. "It's what shows the Xan's honor and faith," _

_"Your grand father gave it to me, right before he died. It was my time to take care of it, in both ways, no matter what," The goal of a symbol was higher than itself. "And when I'm gone, it'll be your and your brother's turn," He then walked up to her, turning and slowly placing the crest in her hands. Irelia stumbled a little due to the weight._

_"It's heavy," She told him, finding balance on her feet. Still, she didn't take her eyes from the crest, memorizing all the parts on it. It was beautiful. _

_"It won't be when you grow up," Her father assured, taking it back. "And, your brothers will be there to help you, keep that in mind," The crest was put next to the bowl. Forgotten by the moment. _

The dancer's thoughts slowly seeped down from her mind and in to her eyes. They glistened with the flames ahead. Behind her, the crest started moving subtly. She had to take a deep breath in silence to push back the emotions. The crest stopped when she got a hold in them.

"Are you alright ?" Thor noticed the change in her body.

"Yes, I am," Irelia replied, voice showing signs shattering. "It was just a coldness from the night," Thor saw through the lie, but didn't push the matter. She also was quick to redirect the subject. "If your father gave this to you. Is because he knew and had trust that it would be in good hands," Was her option about him being worthy of the hammer.

"_If you knew half of what happened," _Thor mused in private. "Even trust has to be earned," He then said.

"True," There were no lies in that notion. "But at times, everyone needs to take a leap of faith," She countered.

A _hmmm _was the answer she got from him. She could feel that he also saw reason in her words. Blind faith can either be one person's doom or her best action. In those moments of uncertainty, is all or nothing. Only fate would decide if it was good in the end. Or if you can fix it afterward.

"I wonder what our friend would've to say about this," Thor said out of nowhere, changing his position. His hands were over his mouth, and elbows on his knees.

Irelia frowned in confusion. "Friend ?"

Thor nodded wordlessly. His eyes turned blue as the sky was filled with clouds, like hours prior. There were no thunders, but there was a show of flashes of lightning. Looking at the other side of the square, he was focused in one tent in particular. Some people all over the village saw it and wondered what was going on. Robbie and Yuri were amongst them.

"Thor, what are you doing ?" The former asked. Usually this a sign of trouble.

Continuing his silence, Thor moved his sight to the middle of the square now. With a jerk of his chin, he made the others follow his vision. The bolts of Lightning became more strong, with the flashes coming faster. At first, they didn't see anything in there. But at the fifth flash, there it was.

Out of thin air, a small figure appeared at the spot. It's purple clothes clear, and it's also purple eyes glowed as it stared at them.

"Giving my welcomes,"

**(CUT)**

**Usually, I would make some comments about the chapter and things like that. But not today.**

**Today I wanna take a special moment for Mr. Chadwick Boseman, who unfortunately died yesterday due to cancer, at the age of 43. **

**I'll admit that my first introduction to him was in his debut as Black Panther in Civil war. In that one movie, I instantly became a fan and searched for more of his other movies. My favorites now being 42, Marshall, and the five bloods. **

**Yet, he as T'challa will forever be my favorite role of his. He owned the character in full and made him one of the best in the whole MCU. While also having an amazing solo film. **

**It was shocking to know that he had it since 2016, and still fought through it all to deliver great performances with no problems at all. **

**But most of all, it's a damn shame that his life ended so soon right when he was at his prime, with such a great career on his back and in the years ahead. **

**All I've to say is, thank you, Mr. Boseman, for being an inspiration for me and many others around the world, and for showing that we should appreciate all the moments in our lives in full even during hard times.**

**Rest well good king. The ancestors await you. **

**Wakanda forever. **


	6. Chapter 6 - New faces in town

**A/N: **

**And the journey continues. **

**This and the next chapter shall be the last ones for introductions, after them, I'll focus on developing each established section, but soon will be back to rest,**

**Just a quick heads up**

**Let's do this.**

Piltover, the city of Progress, a place where the brightest minds of Runeterra reside, creating, shaping and upgrading all around them, be it homes, factories, vehicles, mechanical assistants, tools for constructions and weapons for destruction, no matter how big or small it may be, is nothing more than a daily basis for many of them.

They succeeded to accomplish those wonders, by finding a form to dominate one thing that many kingdoms have at their disposal, Magic, but not like Noxus, Ionia or Freljord perform, no, for them, the control over the mystical energy came through mixing it with technology, resulting in a new discovery, called Hextech.

One of the most loved and respected figures in this area is Jayce, the defender of tomorrow, a man who dedicated his entire life in defending Piltover from the ones who try to harm it and it's citizens. Despite being viewed as a hero to many, the genius never really liked the attention that came from it. Always preferring to stay in his lab day after day, working hard to find the new forms of helping his hometown to continue it's progressing to a better future.

However, he's not alone in those duties.

If there is a person that represents the symbol of peace and justice in Piltover, is sheriff Caitlyn.

Born to a wealthy and influential family of Hextech artificers, she swiftly learned the social graces of city life, but preferred to spend her time in the wilder lands to the south. There she perfected

one of her main attributes, a sharp eye for shooting. With an incredible precision, she could track a bird on the wing or put a bullet through the eye of a rabbit at three hundred yards away, all in one try.

And, even tho she usually was a good listener to her parent's teachings about right and wrong, Caitlyn never believed that Piltover could be the 'dangerously seductive' place that her mother warned about several times over the years.

That mentality changed one day.

It was during the annual Progress Day 5 years ago, a special celebration for the new prodigies to show their discoveries and creations, hoping to gain enough recognition from investors or upper-class families, and finally put them in a bigger and better scope, possibly becoming the next pioneer in the city, an objective desired entirely for many, especially after Jace made his debut.

No doubt a life-changing day for the scientist and engineers, unfortunately, Cait only received desperation and fear that time.

It happened after she came back from one of her forays through the woods. All seemed to be natural, like always. Yet, that perception was quickly driven out of her mind at the sight presented.

The home was shredded and abandoned, the retainers dead, and worst of all, there wasn't any evidence to be found of her parents.

After almost having a panic attack, she calmed down, secured the area, soon after setting off in search for them, her father's musket in hand, and determination in the eyes.

Tracking preys that didn't want to be found within the confines of a city was very different from hunting in the wild, even more, when they were specialists in hiding, but, one by one, Caitlyn located the men who had invaded her home. None of these men knew the true identity of who had hired them, only that they had acted via a proxy with the initial "_C'_.

At one point, the hunt took her in the direction of a secret Hextech laboratory underground. There, she found her parents being obligated to work for a rival family of their company, along with several others.

Luckily she managed to rescue all present and guide them to safety.

After informing the police of the incident and seeing the leader being brought to justice for it, even tho the mysterious "_C' _was never found, Caitlyn and her parents returned home, starting to rebuild their lives to where it was before.

But Cait couldn't do that, not entirely at least.

She had seen that Piltover could be a dangerous place, where ambition and greed were as deadly as a cornered beast. And that beneath the city's veneer of progress and science, there were a lot of people in need of help, a host full of souls lost and alone. But also the fact that _she _could save them.

And so, her career as investigator began, with the skills of an excellent hunter being used to find those who were lost or stolen.

In time, her reputation grew amongst the policemen and criminals alike, so much that at a certain point, one of the wardens of Piltover, named Thomas, came to her to examine a strange case of a series of child abductions.

The case took a while, with the trail getting colder during the middle stage. But Cait didn't give up on it, and after some mind-breaking examination, both her and Thomas found the kids at the hands of a host of rogue alchemists, who, like the crooks that kidnapped her family, were sent to behind bars.

At the end of the night, both of them celebrated the victory over some drinks. And, it was there where Thomas offered the position of Sherrif on the police department to her.

It is safe to say that she was dumbstruck by the suggestion, so much that it was denied at first.

But after some deep thought about the matter, Cait saw that, with all the resources the wardens had to offer at their disposal, she could be more efficient in her investigations. Not to mention, potentially getting closer to discovering the identity of the mysterious "_C_', the only person involved in the attack on her family's home that had yet to apprehend.

Thus, seeing the pros were more prominent than the cons, she accepted the offer, and now is as a highly respected officer within the ranks of the Piltover Wardens to keep order in the City of Progress - particularly in areas where overzealous Hextech artisans cross the line of what is acceptable by the law.

Even tho her parents expected Cait to follow their steps, they knew that when she made her mind, there was nothing to be done to change it.

So with that in mind, in her twenty-first birthday party, she was gifted with a Hextech rifle of exquisite artifice. The weapon reminded a modernized version of her father's musket, and it was a thing of beauty. With specialized shells that enabled it to shoot with greater accuracy than any rifle, she had ever owned. The weapon could also be modified to fire a variety of different ammunition types, and went with Caitlyn whenever she took a case now.

It all seemed to be good, but, as the saying goes, there is so much one can do alone.

And for the Sherrif, it came in the form of a new pink-haired recruit from Zaun, Piltover's main antagonist, named Vi, who was discovered by Thomas in the surroundings of the city.

Cait firstly was against the idea of a partner, especially a hard-headed, dirty-mouthed, 16-year-old teenager armed with 2 gigantic gauntlets in her arms, which she seemed to have developed herself using the model from a criminal group leader, and upgrading it with whatever parts she could get her hands on.

Even tho the girl's intelligence was quite impressive, she appeared to enjoy violence way too much for Caitlyn's taste, and considering some of the actions she took before, it says a lot.

Yet in the end, she had to do it, mostly because of the others not attempting to risk their lives with the girl. Particularly by the fact she, alone, took down an entire gang in Zaun with the gauntlets, and considering how high tensions were between the 2 cities at the time, keeping distance was the main option for many.

The combination was an odd situation, one side was an example off discipline, while the other the complete opposite of it.

So much that it was no surprise that their relationship started off on the wrong foot, with a great number of head clashes, insults, and sermons. One time almost getting too extreme, but luckily it didn't come to that.

However, as time went on, Cait eventually saw why Vi acted that way.

Growing up on Zaun wasn't easy for nobody, furthermore to kids, since the only way to survive there is stealing, cheating, and even killing, sometimes only to not go to bed hungry, or be next victim of the madmen lurking in every corner there, a life of constant worry, and caution. And Vi was one of the few who managed to escape that hell with most of her sanity intact, an achievement that many can only dream off.

Still, she had many scars from that place, both mental and physical, and they weren't easily healed.

With that, Cait tried to be less rigid on Vi, instead of acting like an older sister in a way, letting her know that she wasn't in suburbs of Zaun anymore, and if she needed someone to talk, all she had to do was ask, no matter the time.

That change of attitude, allowed Vi to slowly be more relaxed and not so guarded or reclusive to Cait or others in the department, yet the rebel posture remained, likely never going away from her, and sincerely, she didn't appear to want it gone also.

Now 2 years later from that, the duo was known across all of Piltover and Zaun, both being respected, hated, and feared by several people, but it additionally served as a warning to them.

_"If you violate the law, pray that someone else finds you before the sheriff and the enforcer,"_

It looked like Piltover was in safe hands, ready for whatever may come in its way.

Ohh, if they only knew what was in store for them.

**(SCENE)**

Seasickness

An intense feeling of an upset stomach, was what greeted Clint when he first opened his eyes.

With a blurry vision, he couldn't make out anything surrounding him, only silhouettes at best. Joined by that, it was cold felt in his left cheek, resulting from his current position on the floor.

The archer fell face down on the floor, arms stretched to the side, with some fingers twitching once in the while, a sign of his coordination returning gradually.

Many thoughts were in his mind right now, however, he'll have to take care of them in a more suitable time.

After a few more minutes lying on the ground, Clint got a small percentage of his old strength and slowly turned to his back. With vision back in place, he could finally see where he was.

It was an alleyway of sorts, with walls on both sides, but a great distance was between them. So much that even a car would fit there. He also noticed the state of the sun, which was positioned more to the right, indicating that it was 2 pm max.

Yet, that wasn't all.

Inclining his head to the back, Clint saw one of the alleyways ends, not so far from his location. There was a view of a clear blue sky, a sidewalk right under it, with some boats standing on street's limits on the side, the sound of birds flying on top of them, plus the sea breeze joined by people chatting with each other.

"Well, at least I'm still in Kansas," He groaned in relief. The last thing he needed was a star trek situation right now.

Pulling himself up, several body joints snapped at the movement, him rolling his shoulders and neck took care of the last ones.

When finally back to his feet, he went for the earpiece.

"Cap, you there ?" Clint asked, unfortunately only obtaining static. "Tsk, great,"

"Nat? Wanda? Pietro?" He tried again, still getting the same outcomes from before.

Signing in frustration, he turned to look again at the streets in the back, observing some people walking by, not really noticing him as they continued.

In that situation, they were his best option now.

"do what you gotta do, right ? just like old days,"

Before he could start to make his way towards the street, he quickly checked his equipment. The arrows, grappling hooks, knives, glasses, the photo of him with Kate and his family, a pack of bubble gums, all were there, the only thing missing was

'_Where's my bow _?' He thought, head snapping in every direction it could.

Luckily, it was right next to the edge of the wall, close to him.

Breathing at ease, Clint leaned down to pick it up, then examining it for any possible damage, which thanks to god, there wasn't.

Yet knowing the walking with a bow around would be weird, he pressed a few buttons on it and the weapon, piece by piece, transformed itself into a small cylinder in his hand, with no resemblance of the original form, only a red trigger on the top.

"Hmm, best one yet Stark," He said putting the hidden armament in his belt, happy with the upgrade Tony did for him.

Now that everything was set, he casually walked forward to get a better view of where he could probably be. The answer he got almost made his jaw drop.

Following the left side of docks, there a humungous mountain, equally big white and black buildings on top of it, with several smaller ones in diagonal along the way down. But what really made Clint double-check, was when he spotted the advanced ships flying around the skies, plus the many robots, all skinny, sailing, helping in the constructions around the area and accompanying some of the citizens, like personal helpers.

" ...I'm so not in Kansas anymore," He admitted to himself, eyes not leaving the surroundings even for a second.

After a while, the situation got overwhelming, making him search for a place to sit and get his thoughts together. Choosing an empty box in the corner, with hands locked in one another and pressed against his forehead, he began.

"Ok Barton, you're in a place you never saw in your life, there are robots in every direction, with no way to contact the others or possibly go back home... What a perfect mess you got yourself in,"

Releasing a tired sign and dropping his arms to the front, he hung his head down, not having any idea of what to do next.

'At least is not full of aliens,' He thought, possibly the only 'not so bad' thing right now.

After dwelling in that position for a few moments, he was taken out of his state of thinking by a tap on the shoulder.

Jerking up in reflex, he pulled one of the knives from his belt and pointed at whoever was there.

"Whoa, Whoa, Whoa, easy there man," Said a deep voice.

Finally getting a look at who it was, Clint saw a dark skin man wearing a blue suit and black pants, holding a tablet of sorts, fingerless gloves in his hands.

Noticing he wasn't in danger, Clint twirled the knife and placed back in its holder.

"Sorry about that," He apologized " Is a...muscle memory,"

"Yeah, I can see that," The man said lowering his hands "Though I should also apologize for startling you,"

"Nah its fine," Clint said, shaking his head and waving his hand at the same time "But, did you wanted to ask something ?"

The man pointed at the box he was sitting "That is one of our loads, I was just gonna ask for you to let me take it," He stated, placing the tablet in his pocket, to continue his original job

"Oh, my bad," Clint responded, standing up from the box. "Need any help ?"

"No, it is empty anyway," The man said, picking the box up and putting it on his right shoulder.

He then walked to the boat at the front of the street, and toss it to one of his co-workers, who caught it with one hand and place on top of the others.

Clint then got curious about the boxes' appearance. They were mostly black with golden details all around them, and at the center was a door lock of sorts.

Not holding it anymore, he asked: "Never seen anything like them before, they're special or something ?"

The man turned to him, saying: "Not really, now they're just your average box, but is what goes inside them that matters,"

"Hmm, what exactly ?" Clint continued.

That got the man to raise his brow and stare at clint with an amused look.

"You're not from around here, are you... what's your name again ?" He asked.

"Clint, Clint Barton," Clint said, raising his hand to the man. Usually, he would lie about his identity, but in this situation, there wasn't really a need for it. "And to answer the question, yeah, you got me,"

"Leon," The man responded, shaking Clint's hand "Your suit and arrows kind gave it away,"

Clint looked at the people walking in the area, then at his uniform, and certainly, the difference was obvious.

"Hmpf, like a sore thumb," He said chuckling, to which Leon followed.

"If it serves as any comfort, is quite impressive," Leon said "And also answering your question, the boxes are taken to the fabrics, where they're modified to hold charges of Hextech,"

"Hex-what ?" The archer said, narrowing his eyes.

"The material achieved by combining magic and industrial elements," Leon stated, giving the man a quick resume of the material used.

"Wait, wait, wait, did you just say magic ?" Clint asked, eyes widening.

"...Ok, where did you come from ?" Leon asked, crossing his arm "Not knowing about Hextech is one thing, but magic, that a whole nother level,"

Things got a lot more complicated. Advanced civilizations he could understand, especially after living with Stark for a good amount of time, but this? as Natasha said years ago, it was something he didn't receive training for.

But creating suspicion wasn't the best alternative at the moment, so an improvised story would have to do.

"I came from a town at the west, nothing special about it honestly, just farmers and merchants going on about their lives," Clint responded

"Hmmm, and you never heard about magic ?" Leon asked, a bit of doubt in his voice.

"We're mostly isolated from others, don't really appreciate people minding our business, and vice-versa," Clint stated.

"In a Noxian territory? Certainly, someone must have heard about it," Leon guessed

"If there was, it was my grandpa, the old man always said that magic signified nothing, a cheap trick that others used to deceive the less rational people," Clint explained "But looking at this and the city, he was dead wrong all the time,"

At that Leon seemed to buy the lie more.

"Hmpf, your gramps might as well be a Demacian, they hate magic with every fiber of their beings," He said, dropping his arms and resuming his work.

"Yeah, possibly, he was never one to talk about his past," Clint said, shrugging his shoulders

"Know a few people like that," Leon replied, looking over his shoulder as he carried another box to the boat "So how did you end up here ?"

"Was hunting with some friends earlier today, a little too far away from the limits of the city. And at one point we decided to take a break, but soon after, there was a blue light and the next thing I know, here I'm," Clint said, telling half of the truth.

Leon suddenly stooped at his tracks turning to look at him, a shocked expression in his face "Did you say 'blue light' ?"

"Yeah, why ?" Clint asked, hope slowly building in him.

"One of the boys said he saw the same thing like 1 hour ago, but he was only one that noticed, others simply thought he was seeing things," Leon revealed "Yet now, it may be a shoot in the dark, but one of your friends possibly ended up here too,"

'Finally something good,' Clint thought.

"Did he told you where it was ?" He then asked

"Center of the city," Leon said, pointing behind Clint "Take the left and head straight, you'll be there in 10-15 minutes max on foot,"

The marksman looked at the direction and saw that it lead to the building's area, and judging by the city's format, no doubt the most populated area. It may complicate the search, but hey, everything has to start somewhere.

Turning back to Leon, Clint said: "I own you one, truly, if we meet again, I'm paying for the drinks,"

The man simply waved off "Just helping when I can,"

Nodding Clint shook his hand again and started to move, but stopped when Leon called him out.

"If you find them, look for the Sherriff afterward, the name is Caitlyn, has blue hair, wears a hat and has a giant musket, can't miss her," He said "She usually patrols the west side of the city at this hour. And can help you guys get back home,"

Giving a thumbs-up, Clint resumed his run, disappearing behind the walls of the street.

With no more interruptions, Leon took the last box and went to the boat. Getting there, one of his crew-mates asked: "So, what was that about ?"

"Just a lost guy. Not the first really," Leon said.

"And the arrows in his back ?" The other continued

"Said he was a hunter,"

"Than where was the bow ?"

"...geez, forgot about that,"

* * *

Just as he was told, in 15 minutes Clint reached the center of the city. And it is obvious to say that what he saw in the port, was only a fraction of the real thing.

All-around him there were even crazier constructs and robots, who now had more diverse formats and characteristics. A big one with a round body and golden paint noticed him as it walked past in the street. It raised his hand and said: "_Good. Afternoon,"_

Clint could only do the same gesture, not knowing what to say to it other than that.

Another observation he did, was the strange metallic ball in the middle of the square. To him what was almost alien, but it seemed that it was important as many residents stooped to look at it constantly.

He will have to ask someone about it later.

The next one was the clothing used by the citizens. Many dressed quite sharply, with suits the no doubt costed more than it was really needed, indicating that most possessed a good wealth in their hands. One specific avenger would love this place without question.

The last final was how truly big the buildings were, even more at the close distance. The designs seemed to be a mix between an ancient castle tower and a modern-day structure, and honestly, it was quite beautiful.

'_Ten out of ten in creativity... What's this place name again ?' _He thought/asked.

Noticing one thing, Clint facepalmed.

"Seriously, of all the questions I could forget, that was the one? geez," He murmured, disappointed with himself "Pietro and Nat would never let me live that down,"

"THE PILTOVER PROGRESS DAY IS COMING, THE PILTOVER PROGRESS DAY IS COMING," A voice echoed across the street, making him turn to see a group of kids holding many pamphlets, distributing them to everyone.

One of the kids, a girl, went to him, offering the paper with an excited smile on its face.

After he took it from her, she said rapidly: "If you have any invention you want to show, now is time to get it ready, sir,"

She then proceeded to run, joining the others in their task.

'Looks like Lila when she finishes a drawing' Clint thought, smiling at the memory of his younger daughter.

A cloudy expression fell on him after it, a feeling of dread at the possibility of never seeing her or the others ever again.

However, it was too soon to consider that, since the hunt had only started.

Shaking his head as he gave the paper one last look before folding it, he thought: 'Piltover huh? fits well,'

As he was about to gather information from the people in the area, Clint gave turned his head to the building again. And now recognizing something that made his heart skip a beat.

At the distance, there was a red and blue blur zing-zagging between the buildings, its form going down and up moments later in high speeds, repeating the process over and over again,

There was only one thing that could do that.

"Ha, who would've guessed," He said smirking at the development of the exploration. He then started running to the direction, target on sight

As he ran, many looked at him with confusion, wondering why he was dressed like that, and carrying arrows as well.

**(SCENE)**

Many weird things happened in his life for the last years. One day he was just a high school student, the next he woke up physically changed forever, making him being able to crawl up in walls and lift 1 ton or more in one hand, and after that iron man came into his house offering a place in the Avengers, which by itself was out of the world.

On top of that, the father of the girl he liked was a crazy criminal with a flying suit that almost killed him in a fight during the homecoming party.

Following all of these experiences, Peter Parker could say that he was used to it by now. Nothing would shock him anymore, ever again.

_Ohh boy, how wrong he was._

The first thing remarked by him was the constant wind blows around his body. Joined by the fact that the same seemed to be waving left and right for some reason.

Including his hand that was attached to something.

"Aarrgh," Was the first thing he pronounced, eyes of the suit slowly opening as bits of his consciousness were returning to him.

"What? what's happening ?" He asked mostly to himself, shaking his head to get rid of the dizziness.

After some of it was gone, he saw what was under his hand. It appeared to be part of a circular platform of a tower, with an oval entrance right in front of it, almost reaching the center, and she the only one as many others were right next to it.

Judging by his position, Peter funnily thought: _'Heh, wouldn't be hilarious if I was hanging from this place?'_

Chuckling at the absurd idea, he turned his head back to see what was behind him.

Taken by surprise, he saw many zeppelins floating around him, yet, unlike those shown in history classes, these ones had bigger control centers under them, almost looking like a small ship. As for the engines, they no doubt performed a little too well, making the airships fly in speeds far greater in comparison from what he learned.

"Wow, didn't know they were upgrading them," He said impressed.

But that feeling didn't last long, as his eyes shifted down.

Remember how hilarious it would be if he was hanging ?.

Yeah, that's exactly what was happening

"HOLY SHIT," He screamed before propelling himself out of the edge, landing in all fours right at the doors surrounding the platform.

Catching his breath and calming his heartbeats, Peter seat down taking off his mask in the process, one hand at his side, while the other holding it was over his knee.

"Me and my big mouth," He said tiredly, head down.

A few moments later, now relaxed, he stood up and turned to look back at distance.

Seeing in more detail, he took in the view.

At the bottom of the abyss he almost fell, was the most bizarre city he ever saw in his life. With many neon-like lights all over it, the area resembled something out of a Star Wars movie, the smaller ships adding to the comparison.

On the sides, there was nothing but kilometers and kilometers of ocean waters. Meaning that he was probably on an island, or a very narrow region, like those segments of lands next to Africa or Australia, but it was unlikely that he was in one of them.

Lastly, he could not forget to mention the size of the building he was standing on now. The thing dwarfed most, if not all of the NY constructions, even the Empire States at that, which only served to make his thoughts of falling more scarier then before.

As he continued to observe the view, Peter internally asked a million questions at the same time: 'What is this place? How did they build that over there? Why did I wake up hanging out all the other ways I could ?'

However, the most important one was: 'Where's everyone ?'

With that, he immediately put the mask back on, activating the communicator's network.

"Uhh, is anyone there?" He asked, not getting an answer.

"Captain, Rhodey, Miss Romanoff, Blade ?"

"..."

"_Sign,_ I can't get a break," Peter stated, shaking his head in defeat."Worst of all, Karen isn't in this suit, so no help from her either,"

After the hole Vulture fiasco was over, Tony gave the spider suit back after taking it away from Peter, to teach him a lesson about the dangers he was putting himself and others in without necessity.

Yet the A.I was taken away, as Peter didn't need a caretaker anymore in Stark's eyes.

Too bad she could be really useful in situations like the one he was in at the moment. So, it was all on him now.

The question is: _Where to start?_

Honestly, he had no idea, however, standing there like a statue wasn't gonna help in any form.

improvising would have to do.

As he was about to jump down, the lances target an object in the distance, blue lines forming around it. In confusion, Peter zoomed in and got a better visual of what it was.

Standing on a Hoverboard of some kind over the buildings, was a boy, probably at the same age as Peter, with a white shirt under a small black jacket, gloves, and goggles on his face.

"Ohhh that's so cool," He said, scientific and fanboy side going overdrive at the flying machine, something many wanted after 'back to the future 2', himself included.

But, the moment of amazement ended when Peter noticed that one of the engines was emitting smoke and some pieces falling apart quickly.

"Oh uh," He exclaimed, not wasting time to jump and follow the other boy at high speed.

Not noticing the girl that was hiding behind him.

* * *

_'I should have listened to the professor,_'

Was the only thought going through Jacob's mind right now.

The teenager had one job, a simple one at that. All he had to do was throw the prototype of glider away and go back to the lab, that was it.

But in his curiosity and hidden desire to use the tool, he took it with him to the top of the south tower to test it himself. At first, the glider worked quite well, maneuvering smoothly at the commands given to it. So much that Jacob believed that his teacher was not analyzing the inventions right.

Yet, he would eat those words later.

What started as a strange noise, soon turned into a disaster, as one of the engines was overheating, resulting in its collapse soon after, much to the boy's despair.

Now there was he, falling to certain death no doubt.

'_is not like someone is gonna come from the sky and pull me out of this thing,'_ Jacob thought bitterly closing his eyes, making peace with the fate that awaited him.

Then, out of nowhere, he snapped them open as an arm wrapped itself around his torso and yanked him out of the glider, with great strength in it. Leaving the device to fall to its end.

He could only scream at the unexpected pull, not being to see anything straight doe his body spinning left and right with the stranger.

However, at one moment, the constant rotations stooped, allowing Jacob to finally get a better view of what was happening. He wished he didn't, for the ground getting closer was the image that he was greeted with, making him shut eyes again.

And like before, a brutal death didn't come for him.

Instead, he was pulled up rapidly, the wind colliding against his body because of it. And a few instants later, the arm lost its hold, and he felt solid ground on his hands and knees.

It is safe to say that the entirety of his life passed before his eyes at the last minute, so when Jacob dropped on his stomach at whatever he was now, and was hyperventilating, no-one could blame him for it in any way.

"Hey, you ok ?" asked a voice from behind, making him roll to the left on his back, to see who was it.

First, he saw that he was laying on top of a medium-size building's roof close to the square area of the city, a door at back, leading to the exit stairs.

And standing in front of him, was a guy with a bizarre red and blue spandex suit, black stripes on the shoulder spaces, wrists and below the knees.

He also used a mask that had white lenses, and they appeared to be moving from time to time, not to mention the spider symbol on the chest area as well.

No doubt something you don't get to see every day.

And despite the surprise, Jacob still was catching his breath back, so he could only respond with one word at the time.

"I...think... I'm," He said to the newcomer.

"Oh thank god," The masked man said, relief in his voice "Still, good thing I saw you falling from up there, otherwise you would end up like a pancake on the ground,"

"Yeah...no...kidding," He responded, pushing himself up to stay in a sitting position, breathing getting back to normal "I'm never trying this again,"

"Well, if you make some adjustments, it may work fine," Suggested the stranger, as he looked back at the streets, noticing the guilder had fallen in the middle of a square, with several people looking at it, and others at the sky, trying to know where did it come from.

"...You know what ? is better if you get a new one,"

"No, that thing is more useful as a bag of scraps then anything else," Jacob stated, finally getting back up " Name's Jacob by the away, thanks for the save... I don't know what to call you,"

"Oh, I'm spider-man," The stranger revealed

"Spider-man ?" Jacob asked, one brow raised in doubt " What kind of name is that ?"

"...Is my super-hero name," Spidey said

"...,"

"You know, the friendly neighborhood spider-man from Queens ?"

"...,"

"One of the Avengers ?"

"..."

"You have no idea of what I'm talking about, do you ?"

Jacob could only shake is head.

"Great," The hero exclaimed, lenses shrinking and body dropping forward, entering a depressed state. "Guess that confirms it,"

"Confirms what ?" Jacob asked

"Just a situation I'm in, don't worry about," Spidey said, waving his hand.

"If you say so," Jacob said, shrugging his shoulders before staring up at the towers, a question popping in his head soon after "How did you saw me falling anyway?"

The hero looked bad at the other teenager, saying: "I was at the top of one of them, then my mask detected you,"

"The mask ?" Jacob said, tilting his head to the side.

Tapping the lenses spidey explained: "They may look simple, but inside there's a multi-task visor implanted, allowing me to work better and not lose track of the environment around me,"

That got the scientist's curiosity. He saw his teacher come up with many impressive inventions, but nothing so small and efficient as what this 'spider-man' said.

"Whoa, you did that yourself ?"

"Well, me and my friend/mentor to be more specific,"

"Does he live around here ?" Jacob now wanted to know how someone created such a mechanism.

"Ahh, no, he lives in a place far far away from here,"

If the subject had Jacob's curiosity, it now had his attention.

"Wait, so there's Hex-Tech in other regions ?"

"...what ?"

"Hex-tech. Is what allows us to build everything here,"

"Never heard of it," The hero said, shaking his head

"So how did you guys built all this ?" Jacob then asked, gesturing to the suit.

"With electricity, advanced micro-ships, and accessories," Spidey said

Jacob was dumbstruck by the reveal. Someone really managed to create this equipment without Hex-tech? How?.

He wanted to ask, but another thought came into his mind.

"Just to clear things up, your mentor lives outside of Piltove right ?" He asked, getting a nod from the hero, who was glad that he finally got the name of the place he landed, and without creating an awkward situation.

"So how come you're here ?"

"Uhhh, I came to just enjoy the view of the city,"

"For real now ?" Jacob said, no buying it one bit

"Yeah, yeah, totally," Peter said, nodding his head fast as a help for the confirmation "Heard it was a beautiful place,"

'This guy thinks he's fooling someone' Jacob thought, suspicion growing more every second.

_THUNK _

He was about to call out spidey's BS, but a sudden sound made both of them turn to the roof's edge. There, they saw arrow stuck in the concrete, the tip having a claw-like format.

"What the..,"

Jacob had no time to finish, as out of nowhere, a man jumped over the arrow and landed on one knee in front of the two.

He used a combat gear of sorts, a purple bluish shirt with one sleeve being bigger than the other. On his back was a set of other arrows and a bow different from any other, especially with the red dot annexed to it in the middle.

Raising up, the man eye's locked immediately on spider-man, as he had found a long lost treasure. The small smirk on his face indicating it even more.

Plus the lenses on spidey's eyes drastically widening, the black outlines disappearing from them.

"Mister Barton? No way" Peter exclaimed happily, running to the man and giving him a quick hug.

"You're hard to catch up kid, almost ran a marathon to get here," The man 'Barton' said, giving the teen bump on the shoulder after.

"Ooh, sorry," Spider-man said, a tone embarrassment in his voice "Was just helping Jacob there with a flying problem,"

"Ahh, so the thing falling from the sky was you," Barton stated, looking back at the street, then to hero teenager again "Well, better that than a person. Good job,"

"Thanks," Peter said.

" Everything ok in there ?" Barton asked eyeing at Jacob, who simply nodded in confirmation.

Clint was silently satisfied to see that Peter, no matter where he may be, still tried to help others whenever he could.

Yet, unfortunately, now wasn't the best time to focus on that.

Shifting back to spidey, Barton said, getting straight to the point: "Look, you guys were probably having a nice talk, but we really need to get going,"

Peter knew exactly what he was talking about.

If both of them were there, others probably could be as well, maybe in different places, but still on the same planet or dimension. So finding them was a crucial priority to solve the incident.

Though, that didn't stop him from using it to his favor.

"Oh, mister Stark sent you to find me ?" He asked, ending up receiving a strange look from Clint. But with a quick side look at Jacob's direction, the former spy understood the message.

"Yeah, and he was quite pissed. You need to begin leaving a note or something before despairing to another city," The archer lied, playing along.

"It was just a short visit, tomorrow morning I would have returned," Peter said. The tips that Natasha gave him about lying really came in handy.

"Tell that to him when we get back," Barton finished before turning to the edge of the roof and giving a salute to Jacob.

Peter then approached him, saying: "Sorry for leaving in a hurry, but when Mister Stark calls, usually is important,"

Jacob for his part was thankfully fooled by the acting, even tho he still wanted to know more about what was revealed during the talk. But kept it only to himself now.

"No problem, if you come back any day, just look for me and I can show you around," He said

"Hopefully not in a glider," Spidey quipped

"I'll rather crawl," responded, making both laugh.

With a fist bump, both went their separate ways, Jacob to the stairs to get back to the lab, which no doubt a furious Professor awaits him, while Peter followed Barton and drooped down from the building.

* * *

"Ok, first things first," Clint said as both of them walked along the streets of the city, his bow again hidden "Were you to get in contact with anyone ?"

"No," Peter revealed, casually around and noticing the many eyes following every step they took. Obviously a result of their out of the ordinary appearance in comparison to others. "Would I be too optimistic if I asked if you did it ?"

"Unfortunately yes," Clint stated, a frown on his face. "But, that may be the least of our problems, considering all of this," He finished gesturing to the surroundings.

"You ain't lying," Peter responded, now watching a group of robots helping a man carry many heavy materials somewhere. "Still, it's pretty cool,"

Being the science fanatic that he is, is no surprise the city was basically a gold mine to him. Robots, Flying ships, all of them a dream come true, adding the teen mentality, it only made the experience better.

Aside from the 'friends missing' part, of course.

"Where do you think we are ?" He then asked.

"Hmm, the only thing I know is that it isn't another planet,"

"Why's that ?"

"Just look at the similarities. Everyone here acts like us on Earth, the only difference is the technological advancements. Besides, I heard some of those bots say '_Humans_' several times," Clint told him.

"...Huh, that makes sense," Peter admitted.

"Which reminds me," He continued, looking at Clint "How did you find me by the way ?"

"Before I answer, you know you can take off the mask right? Nobody here will be a danger to your identity. They don't even know who the avengers are," Clint stated, interrupting the question.

Thinking about, Peter saw the logic in the comment. They were in another universe, and his family and friends were safe from whoever may discover who he is.

Yet, after some much time, and a few slips with Ned and his Aunt, Peter still felt conflicted in doing it openly like this.

"Yeaaah, maybe. I'll consider it for later,"

"Hmpf, you do you kid,"

"Anyway, after I woke up, there was a guy named Leon working in the area. He told me that one of his friends saw a blue light in the city, so I went there and saw you swinging between the buildings," Clint explained.

"Blue light...," Peter repeated, lenses narrowing, a memory slowly coming to him. A second later, they widened and he said: "Wait, isn't that..,"

"What we saw before waking up? yes," Clint confirmed, not taking his eyes off the path "Guess we now know what that big-headed freak was working on,"

During the last years, many tried to recreate what Loki did in NY. Sometimes to bring other creatures to earth besides an army, but this time, it seemed that one them wanted to do the reverse and escape. In the end, they succeeded but weren't there to see it.

Much to the Avenger's displeasure.

"Problem is, we have no idea how to get back, or IF we can," Clint concluded.

That got Peter to stop on his tracks, head going down.

He may be using the mask, but even then, the expression he was making was visible to an experienced eye, particularly Barton, who also had the same earlier, _dread_.

As they grew closer as team-members and friends, Peter always mentioned his aunt May Parker and friends from school, like the kid Ned and Michelle, or MJ as he calls her. And undoubtedly, he was thinking about them now after hearing that going back home may be impossible.

Seeing that, Clint signed. He then neared Peter, placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Look, I know it can be something hard to hear, and I don't want it to be true as much as you. But, there's always a possibility. So let's work hard and try at least. It is better than feeding an empty hope, and ending nowhere," He said attempting to give the younger man some comfort, yet being honest about the situation at the same time.

Exhaling heavily, Peter lifted his head, took off his mask and stared at Clint.

"Let's get to it then," He stated, nodding firmly.

"That's the spirit," The archer said, patting him on the shoulder, before resuming the walk.

"So where are we going ?" Spidey than asked.

"To the west area," Clint said, making a turn at one corner "Was told that someone there can help us,"

"Who ?"

"He said the name was Caitly,"

_Blurrrg_

Literally after Clint was done talking, Peter's stomach gave a sign that it was alive, and with a big calorie necessity.

"...Can we look for a place to eat first?"

**(SCENE)**

It was mostly a normal day in the city.

A few robbers in banks here and there, but nothing that could be considered out of the ordinary really. It was kinda strange in a way, especially with the Day of Progress coming soon.

And she knew very well what can happen in that celebration.

But, leaving that thought for later, Caitlyn focuses on what one citizen was describing to her, as she wrote everything on a paper.

Before that, she was just leaning on the side of the police car that she and Vi used on their watches. Wearing her dark blue shirt with medium size sleeves, and gloves. Including leather pants, a set of boots,sun-glasses in her face and with her hat placed on top of the vehicle.

The reason for her presence there was because of Vi. Her partner stated that she wanted to make an inspection in one of the area's restaurants, the most popular one incluvise. Yet, she knew what was really happening there.

Vi was there to subordinate the owner again.

Unlike the other criminals, Mister. Kennedy wasn't doing anything wrong, far from it. He just liked to drink on bars, and his wife asked him to stop after a sickness almost killed him in the past.

Yet, try as he might, I didn't work.

For that, Vi bumped into him one night and saw what he was doing in secret. So in desperation to not let the word reach his wife, Kennedy offered to give everything she wanted from the restaurant for free.

And, she used that advantage to the fullest for the last months. Today included.

So, when Cait was approached by the civilian about a 'bizarre' thing that happened a few minutes ago, she happy do actually do something other than wait, again.

"It simply fell down at the square out of nowhere ?"

"Yeah," The man said "Had I walked one more step, it would have crashed on top of me and others,"

"Was someone hurt ?"

"If you don't consider having a quick heart attack hurt, then no,"

"he, he, he," She gave a little chuckle at the image, before asking seriously: "Did you or anyone noticed anything else ?"

"...Well...There was a girl that said she saw a red and blue blur at the distance," He revealed.

Cait stopped writing after hearing that. "Red and blue blur ?" She asked, puzzlement in her voice.

"That's what she said," The man responded simply, shrugging his shoulders.

That wasn't what she expected but still wrote it down anyway.

"Ok, I'll see what I can find later. Thank you for reporting it,"

"No problem," He said nodding, walking back to the street.

When he was out of sight, Cait put the notebook back inside the car and returned to the waiting mode. At least now, she had a mystery to think about.

But still, Vi was taking way to long to get out.

"Urgh, just what is she doing in there," She murmured in frustration, looking at the restaurant's entrance. Both may be friends now, yet, the girl continued to get on her nerves to this day.

Thankfully, a few moments later, Vi finally came out.

She was using her usual white shirt, with a small brown jacked and also leather pants like Cait. On top of her pink and spiky hair were eyeglasses. The only thing missing was the gauntlets, as they were inside the car along with the Sherrif's Hex-rifle.

And she had good reason to not use them now. A hamburger and two sodas placed in a square cardboard box were in her hands. Surprisingly, it was less then what she normally took.

As she walked down the stairs, she was meet with the narrow eyes of her partner, who had both arms crossed over her chest and head tilted to the right.

And when Vi reached her, she took a long sip at one of the sodas, before saying: "S'up cupcake ?"

_'That damn nickname again_' Cait thought bitterly before replying sharply: "Oh, I don't know, how about the fact that I was standing here like a statue for the last 20 minutes, while you were doing gods knows what ?"

"Geez, relax," Vi said, taking a bit of the food "It was a just a long line in there, I had to wait,"

"Wait? you ?" Cait asked in disbelief.

"Hey, I'm feeling good today and don't want to cause a scene...yet," Vi responded

"Of course," Cait said, rolling her eyes.

"C'mon, cheer up," The punk girl said, raising the box in her hand " I even brought your favorite,"

The Sherrif stared between the soda and her partner for a time, with a 'Hmpf' she took the drink from it and started sipping.

"See? All worth it," The enforcer said, smirking at the small victory.

"Don't push it, Vi," Cait warned, still drinking.

"I have no idea of what you're talking about," Vi responded, faking innocence

Both continued their little lunch a few more minutes in silence, once in the while looking around to see if trouble would come. But mostly, it was pretty peaceful.

"Think we founded kid,"

"Finally,"

Two voices suddenly came from the side. From her position, Vi was able to see who spoke first.

And she was taken back by the sight.

"Yo, Cait, check it out," She whispered to the Sherrif.

Snapping her head back in the same direction as Vi, Cait saw it.

There was a man in his 30s and a teenager aged 16 at most, not the first ones she saw during her investigations. But what made her be taken back, probably like Vi, was their appearance.

The man had short spiky hair with a shaven face. He used a purple suit and pants, with one of his sleeves being bigger than the other. At his belt, was a cylinder with a red bottom at the top. On his back, were a set of various arrows, yet he had no bow.

As for the boy, he had a medium size hair that went backward in fluid motions. He carried a mask in his hand and had a red and blu...

'RED AND BLUE ?' Cait's eyes widened as her thoughts went overdrive.

She recalled the description given to her by the man a few minutes ago, and if she had to guess, the boy matched perfectly.

Both continued to move towards the restaurant, not giving the two defenders any care. It was weird, for usually, everyone stooped whatever they were doing to talk to them.

"How exactly we're gonna pay ?" The boy asked as they walked up the stairs.

"...I'll think of something," Came the man's reply

Noticing that soon both would enter the establishment, Cait snapped out of her shock and went detective mode.

"Excuse me, you two," She called out, making them stop and turn back.

"Uhhh, us ?" The boy asked, gesturing between him and his companion.

"Yes, can I talk to you for a second?"

Both men looked at each other, feeling an air of uncertainty around them. The older one then turned to look at Cait and Vi's direction with a neutral stare, analyzing them for a few moments. And at one point, his gaze seemed to strangely linger in her hat. The small sign of realization forming in his eyes following it, wasn't missed also.

After that, he gave the boy a nod, and they proceed forward.

When they stood before the 2 defenders, they could see the red and blue suit in more detail. Cait notices it had a spider symbol in the chest, with many webbing lines all over it, a belt that had strange capsules at the front. Including the black sections of cloth on the shoulders, wrists, and legs.

That, plus the other man's suit, made one thing clear for her:_'Hmm, possibly not from around here,'. _

But, that remark would have to come into play later.

Vi, on the other hand, too examined him, but for other reasons. He seemed to be at her age, maybe one or two years younger. He also had the same height as her and brown eyes. Not to mention a quite athletic body.

All very pleasant for the Zaunian, who was thinking privately: '_Huh, he's cute,'_

With the checks over, Cait started: "I didn't mean to interrupt. Just wanted to ask a few questions,"

"There's something wrong ?" Asked the older man.

"More like 'strange'," She responded, turning to look at the boy. "A couple of minutes earlier, one person came to me. It said that a glider fell from the sky almost out of nowhere,"

"Yet, one witness claimed to have seen a, and I quote 'Red and blue blur at the distance," She stated "Which, matches with your clothes. So tell me, do you have something to do with that ?"

The boy got nervous at that. With his mouth opening and closing raptly and trying to avoid eye contact with Cait and Vi, hoping to not look suspicious.

Doing a terrible job at it, by the way.

He was pulled out of that state when the other man said: "Pet, you can tell the truth. No reason to worry,"

That appeared to work, as the boy breathed deeply and revealed: "Yeah, that was kinda my fault. But for a good reason, I promise,"

'_Wow, it was easier than I thought it would,' _Cait remarked internally.

On other occasions, the guilty would be already running as fast as they could to escape punishment, especially teenagers like him.

"Which would be ?" She questioned

"You see, this guy was flying on the glider, then all of sudden one of the engines explodes and he starts falling. So I jumped down, took him out of it and went to a safe place," Peter explained quickly.

"...,"

"...,"

"Said that again, I don't think I heard it right," Vi said, cleaning her ear.

"I...saved the guy ?" he repeated awkwardly

"No, no, that I got. I'm talking about the 'jumped down' part," She clarified.

Peter casually shrugged his shoulder, saying: "Honestly, that was it,"

Both women were dumbstruck. Not comprehending how someone could just 'jump down' and save another person mid-air and without any gear to do it so.

Noticing their expressions, Peter explained again, but more in-depth. It filled a lot of wholes, yet both still had many questions.

"So, you were at the top of the tower when you saw this 'Jacob' falling," Cait enquired, to which he nodded in confirmation. "And what did you use to get to safety ?"

Instead of saying it, Peter pressed both arms against his torso for a few moments. And in a blink, raised them fast, revealing a pair web wings at the sides of his body. They went to almost bellow his thighs and were a little transparent, allowing a view from behind them.

That took the cops by surprise, as they never saw anything like it before, and when you live in Piltover, it says a lot. To make the amazement even bigger, he wasn't done showing what he had.

"This is how I got to him faster. As for reaching the buildings...well," He explained, before pointing his hand at them with both middle fingers lowered. Soon, a white line came out his wrist, hitting the Sherrif's purple hat and pulling it in his direction, making the 2 jump to the side in shock.

With the display over, they were again speech-less.

However, it didn't last as long, for Vi snapped out of it, shouting with the biggest smile she ever managed to do "Holy SHIT,"

Next thing Peter knew, the girl was grasping his arm, eyeing the web-shooters like a kid with candy. Not to mention the zillions of questions about it, also. Yet, he was answering all of them with no problem at all.

* * *

If anyone got the most enjoyment out of the scene, was Clint. The archer couldn't help but smirk at the two teenagers fanboy/girl about the inventions, with stars in their eyes. On these days, a little bit of innocence could make wonders for some people.

Not only that, he now had the opportunity to speak a more serious matter with the Sherrif, who he noticed was examinating him and Peter since they arrived and maybe already had discovered one thing or two things about them.

_'Only one way to find out,' _He thought, turning to look at her, and see that the wide-eyed expression still remained after Peter's little demonstration.

Shaking his head chuckling, Clint approached Cait and snapped his fingers in front of her face. Blinking and moving her head, she took out of her trance.

"Everything good up there ?" He asked in good humor

"...Yeah, it is just...wasn't expecting that," She answered, looking at her partner listen to everything Peter as saying. An out of the ordinary thing, as Vi usually didn't pay attention to a lot many stuff at work.

"Heh, some of my friends had the same reaction when they first met him," Clint said, recalling Rhodey's and Kate's faces after they saw what Peter was capable of doing "You get used to it in time,"

Cait only responded with a nod.

He then raised his hand, saying: "I'm Clint Barton by the way. That one over there is Peter,"

She shook it, responding: "A pleasure,"

Nodding in retribution, he continued: "Since the two there are busy. I wanted to know if I could have your help with something, Caitlyn,"

She was taken back at him knowing her name, notably because she didn't reveal it. Considering that both men possibly weren't from the city, that cause her suspicion to grow. Yet she remained calm and asked, tilting her head to side: "For what exactly ?"

"...Let me guess," He started "You're thinking it's weird that I know your name. Even more when adding the fact that me and him possibly aren't from around here,"

'_Whaa... ?' _She thought, as her jaw dropped due to the unexpected statement.

"How can I say that ?" he continued " Well, you didn't do a very good job at hiding your stares, as you analyzed both of us. Not even your friend, who seemed to be a little 'interested' in Peter,"

The Sherrif now knew how her suspects felt during interrogation. With her knowing everything and having all the cards in her hands. It was truly...embarrassing and intimidating in a way.

Yet, that gave her suspicion a solid base. Whoever these two may be, they're probably here to: 1 - Cause trouble or 2 - Paid to find her for some reason, presumably the worst kind.

The problem is that both her and Vi's weapons were in the car. But with her naturally, to fight, Vi could maybe keep them busy enough for her to get the rifl...

"And before you get the wrong idea, we are not here to cause any trouble, not for you or the city," He stated as if he was reading her mind.

That one caused her to completely freeze in place.

Realizing that he was causing more confusion, Clint explained: "Look, I'm gonna straight to the point. Both of us are really not from around here. But in truth, we didn't even acknowledge this place existed until a few hours ago,"

"And for how I know your name. A man named Leon, who works at the docks, told me. Said to seek you out, since I had a problem," He finished.

Cait was surely out of place, but still maintained her investigation skill functioning. And listening to the explanation, she noticed no lies in the man's words. So she let some tension leave her body and asked: "What problem would it be?"

Clint signed before responding: "I wish it wasn't so complicated,"

Unknow by both. Peter was continuing his description of the web-shooters and the suit to Vi.

But suddenly, he felt his entire body shake and a strange pulsation in his head. It sounded like the 'tingles' he gets during fights. And they never ended well.

The enforcer saw that and was about to ask what happened. Only for him sharply turn around, staring at the towers.

It was there that his heart skipped a beat at what he saw.

Following his actions, Vi turned to look at the direction as well. And it is safe to say, she had the same reaction as him.

" /CAIT." Both shouted at the same time, startling the adults, who shifted to them immediately.

Cait was there in a blink of an eye, demanding: "What's wrong ?"

Peter pointing at the distance was her only answer.

She turned just in time to see a zeppelin being blown out of the sky. Not by a missile or an internal explosion. But by another, that passed straight through it at high speeds.

As the clouds of fire passed, the new zeppelin appeared. It was mostly grey and had spikes at the flight deck. Yet, what made it stood out, was the blue and pink graffiti around the balloon, forming a smiley face.

That meant only one thing in Piltover.

"Jinx," Both Cait and Vi hissed in anger.

Both had a very long story with the psychopath during the last 2 years. She appeared out of nowhere one day, armed to the teeth and blowing anything that stood in her way. Having the most maniacal smile and laughter while doing it so.

At first, she seemed to be just crazy, so, many didn't pay her any mind, but as time went on and her attacks continued, her intellect was Showed. No matter what plan they had against the loose canon, she always managed to find a way out of it. The constant unpredictability also played a big part in it. Just like the time she released all the animals of the local Zoo, using them to rampage the streets. One of the biggest messes ever seen in Piltover.

No to mention the time she daubed the walls of the Ecliptic Vaults, one of Piltover's most secure treasuries, with a very unflattering caricature of Vi and the details of her intention to rob the stores within.

An uneasy sense of anticipation settled on Piltover and Zaun leading up to the promised date of the heist. Many doubted even Jinx would have the guts to show up and risk almost certain capture.

When the day arrived, Vi, Cait, and the wardens prepared a trap for Jinx outside the treasury. But Jinx had already smuggled herself inside by way of an oversized coin crate that had been delivered days before. When Vi heard hell erupt from inside the structure, she knew the wardens had been outclassed once again. She burst into the treasury, and the ensuing confrontation left the Ecliptic Vaults a smoldering ruin, and the merry mischief-maker Jinx nowhere to be found.

And now she's back at it again, with another disastrous surprise.

"Who ?" Clint asked

Before he could receive an answer, the zeppelin turned around, getting almost sideways with its bottom exposed. What happened later only made the situation worse.

There was a strange metal compartment under the ballon, it was connected to the deck and resembled a rectangle, with red lights lined up in rows.

It was uncertain what they were, but soon each one of them opened themselves, revealing 3 giant explosive shells on top of one another.

Following it, the lights blacked out. And they were released.

The four could only look as the pandemonium began as the explosions rang across the city. With the citizens screaming and running in desperation, guards guiding them to safe locations as fast as they could.

It didn't take long for one of them to step up.

Quickly putting his mask back on, Peter turned to Clint, saying: "C'mon," Before sprinting into the chaos's direction, jumping in one of the street's posts, firing off a web line from both hands and launching himself in the air.

The archer only smirked, taking the cylinder from his belt and pressing the bottom. Moments later, his bow was back to its original form, ready for the action "Thought you would never say it, kid,"

Casting one last look at Cait and Vi, he only nodded before rushing to follow Peter.

Both were still frozen, but momentarily because of the sudden transformation of the weapon in Clint's hands as they watched him go.

Cait now was the one to regain her senses first. Her Sherrif mask taking control.

"Get in the car and call for back-up. Plus the fire-fighters, hurry," She commanded, as Vi shook her head, doing as she as told.

Not before glazing at the destruction ahead, whispering to herself: "You never change do you ?"

**(SCENE)**

To say it was a disaster would be putting it lightly.

The impact caused by the blasts left many buildings with giant holes in them. Including also, the damage that the streets received. With rubble and broken pieces of concrete everywhere.

From his position, Peter could also see various people, some unconscious, being carried by guards and other citizens alike. Many had injuries, with burned marks in their faces, arms, and legs.

It was a grim view for sure, yet the worst one was the people who were motionless on the street.

One could say that they simply passed out, but the sign of crying men, women, and children around them made it clear what happened.

That was what frustrated/irritated him the most. But, like Cap would say: It wasn't the time to delve into it. He should only focus on saving as many as he could.

And so he did.

Helping as surveillance, Peter scooped the damaged areas, checking for anyone that may need help. Be it on the streets, or the structures that had the most destruction. Which by the way, was the first place required assistance.

At the mid-section of a building, there was a man trapped under a piece of the ceiling that had cracked. He was struggling to get out, and the fires surrounding him weren't making the situation better.

It was a deja vu in a way. The time when he got stuck under the rubble of the warehouse Tommes drooped on him, wasn't so easy to forget.

Swinging to the open passage, Peter landed right next to the man. The stone was covering most of his torso, and luckily the legs weren't crushed by it.

The man gasped after noticing the strange man dressed in red and blue. His breathing taking an even bigger accelerated pace.

"Who... cof... who are you ?" Came his rasped voice.

"I'm just here to help," Peter explained, staring around the room rapidly "You're alone ?"

Weakly nodding, the man responded: "Yes, most of the staff left the building a few minutes ago,"

That gave Peter a small sense o relief "Ok, let's get out of here,"

Before he could lift the stone, the man's free hand grasped his arm. His were desperate "Listen to me, don't waste your time. This place is about to explode,"

The statement got Peter by surprise. He didn't feel anything wrong in the area at the moment "What you're talking about ?"

Turning his eyes to the left, the man gestured to the end of the room. Following it, Peter saw a circular mechanism with glowing blue gens inside of it. They were sealed by a glass cover and were emitting sparkles of electricity.

What made his face pale was when he noticed a trail of fire under it, damaging the cables and making the gens glow brighter.

That's when the tingle returned.

"Oh god," He murmured, before throwing the stone from on top of the man with one arm and using the other to lift him to his feet quickly.

A blue shockwave almost struck both of them as Peter jumped out of the building. Twisting around on instinct, he shot a web line the closest solid wall he could.

Both were hanging on the web now, however, the man passed out because of the impact caused by the wave, his body limp against Peter's. The fact that at least he was alive, was all it mattered.

As he descended slowly to the street, a guard wearing a blue uniform was assisting more civilians in getting out of the area. Along with a small squad as well.

All were quite used to the chaos, especially when it came from Jinx out of anyone else. It was a very practical operation. Take the people to the underground bunkers, then come back and join the main task-force in the searchers for the criminal. Even tho, the last part never really had a positive impact.

In their focus on their duty, they didn't notice Peter, carrying the man he saved, landing a few feet behind them. "Hey,"

The nearest one turned at the sound of his voice and went wide-eyed at the view. A look that Peter already knew what it meant.

"Yes, the suit is weird, I get it," He exclaimed, before motioning to the unconscious person in his arms "But he needs a hospital, now,"

Upon noticing that, the guard went for the man and took him from Peter, placing one of the arms around his shoulders and moving away from the area.

When they and the others got to a safe distance, Peter intended to continue the search. Only to feel the tingle a third time that day.

Up in the air, the Zepplin had returned, this time flying in the opposite direction. And just like it did the last time, its metal compartment opened and another barrage was launched, this time having only 8 in total.

"Oh no, you don't," He stated, dashing forward, webbing several pieces of rubble in the ground, proceeding to drag them as he ran up in the walls. When the edge of the roof was approaching, he planted one foot in it, gaining enough momentum to achieve higher heights as he bounced.

Now being in front of some of the missiles, Peter spun around and threw all the rubble he had. With the strength he had, plus the speed, they had the same power as a cannonball. So upon colliding against their target, the result was the one desired.

The bad thing is, it wasn't enough to destroy all of them.

The remaining 3 headed to the left side, 2 which were close by. So there was a chance of stopping them still.

Yet, before Peter could react, a narrow object flew past him, the wind whistling as it continued. It meet its destination after piercing the three missiles sequentially.

Looking behind, Peter noticed Clint in a smaller building across the street, bow in hand and eyes having an iron focus over them. But when his targets were down, he relaxed and motioned to Peter to get to him.

Giving a thumbs-up, he simply jumped over the distance and reached the archer.

"Uhh," He breathed "Nice shot,"

"You know me, can't miss even when I want," Clint replied in good humor, expression becoming serious after "Got hurt by any chance ?"

Waving his hand, Peter responded: "Not yet. Still, I have a bad feeling that this isn't over,"

"Hm-hm. Meaning we have to take that thing down," Clint stated, pointing at the Zepplin.

"Can you hit it from here ?" Peter asked

Barton only shook "I wish. The only way to end this is by finding the one behind it,"

"...Isn't that the one piloting ?"

"Pet," Clint said, staring straight at the spider hero "Take a closer look at it,"

Peter's lenses shrinking at that, a sign of his confusion, but he did it anyway.

Adjusting the scanner in the mask, he zoomed as much as he could in the zeppelin. And when he saw, the lenses expanded completely.

Noticing the expression, Clint said: "Yeah, you saw it right. There's no one there,"

"But...how did yo,"

"Came to that conclusion ?" He completed the teen's phrase, removing his glasses from the belt "Was using them to see if I missed someone in danger while helping the guards back there. So taking advantage of the situation, I looked up, took a quick scan I saw it,"

"Don't know how this 'Jinx' is doing it, but she can't be far from here," He finished

Weirdly, Peter was quite impressed by the possibility. Sure, it may not be much, but controlling a space-ship without being in it is something that not even Tony did. Yet, he could think about that later.

"So we're going after her ?"

"I'm going, you stay and help these people,"

"But I ca,"

"Be more useful here? I agree totally," Clint ended the debate, moving past Peter, firing the same grapple arrow he used earlier and adjusting himself to descend from the building.

Before he continued, he said: "No one can do everything Peter. Remember that,"

After he was gone, spidey turned back to the city, seeing the destruction in every corner.

As much as he disliked, he had acknowledged that the veteran was right. He could search for Jinx faster, yes, but he could also be rescuing one, hundreds or even a thousand during that time. And the last thing he wanted, as to be responsible for other possibles deaths.

So with the objective in mind, Peter leaped from the roof, continuing his job.

* * *

With the roads being practically empty by now, it was easier to move around, despise the wholes and burned marks here and there.

However, what really mattered to Clint at the moment, was where Jinx could possibly be.

Most of his hints could a 50/50 situation. He didn't know if the control had a limited distance to work, or if a clear space was required to the signal to be received.

This time he would have to bet on luck only. And usually, she wasn't so kind to him.

_BIBI!_

Suddenly a horn echoed from the back, making Clint step to the side to see who was it. The vehicle made a turn and stooped in front of him.

Coming out of it from the drives sit, was Vi, who now had sun-glasses in her face (probably taken from someone). She had both hands in her waist as she spoke "Hey arrow-guy. Didn't expect to see you here,"

Clint also wasn't expecting her, but maybe she could be a much-needed help "Yeah, going to crazy places is kinda my addiction,"

"Heh, you've found one of the best then," She replied, grinning at the situation "But seriously, what are you doing here ?"

"...Would you believe I'm looking for this Jinx you and Caitlyn mentioned? " He asked, making the girl's grin disappear instantly. Her expression became more somber and harden, an immense contrast from her usual way of acting.

"Why are you after her ?" She asked.

Seeing the change of attitude, even with the glasses in her face, Clint explained: "I may not be from around here, but even so, I don't like people getting hurt. So if finding her is the only way to stop all of this, it is what I'm gonna do,"

Both stared at one another for a few moments, a thick tension surrounding them.

It ended when Vi's signed and asked: "Need a ride ?"

With his expectations answered, he nodded.

"Right, hop in," She stated, indicating the back door.

After getting inside, he was greeted by Cait, who seemed very relaxed with his presence in the car. So, in caution, he said: "Thought you would be more suspicious of me being here,"

"In other circumstances, I would," She stated, turning to look at him from the front "But when someone helps in saving my people, I give them a benefit of the doubt,"

Clint wasn't expecting that, and his face apparently showed, as the explanation proceeded "They were talking about it the radios. _'A guy, using with a bow and arrow we never saw before, blowing up wholes in the walls to let the citizens escape to danger. Including saving a little girl from inside a burning apartment, with no protection what-so-ever'. _ That was all I heard from several of them,"

"Besides, hearing the little chat you had with Vi outside, just helped to solidify it," she finished.

_'Uh, already famous' _Clint thought nodding, before saying "And, what are you two doing here ?"

"Hunting party," Vi responded, looking at the car's rearview, finally noticing a detail that escaped her "Wait...Where is the spider-guy?"

"Staying behind to help others," Clint said simply, going back to the original question, "You said hunting party ?"

"You damn right. And Jinx is the game,"

"So you know where she is," He guessed.

"Not yet," Cait replied "We were just discussing it before finding you,"

"Well, if it reduces the list, she isn't in the ship,"

"We know," Both responded at the same time, startling the archer a bit.

"How ?" He asked

"She may be a nut-job, but she has her own style of doing things," Vi explained, knowing very well the outlaw "This, is one of her 'lighter' days. When she wants to be seen doing something, she makes sure that all of the spotlights are focused on her only,"

'_Great, sounds exactly like Loki' _He thought to himself "Any guesses of where she might be then ?"

"A few, but they have a small percentage of being the right place," Cait said.

Looking outside the window, Clint saw once again the gigantic tower from earlier, noticing it didn't take so much damage and recalling for a few moments of how some of the earth's constructions seemed small compared to it. No doubt you could see th...

He suddenly had a revelation.

"Tell you what," He started calmy, making Cait turn to him "If was controlling something that big, I would choose a very big place to have total visibility of where I was going,"

The statement made the Sherrif's eyes wide. Following his thought processes, she speculated: "Plus, it would have to be a very open area, preferably with not so many people or guards around,"

"And at the risk of someone possibly suspecting it, I would put a little cover-up. Hiding in plain sight, while the others turned the city upside-down looking for me,"

The three stayed in silence for a whole 10 seconds, before Vi realized.

"That bitch is in the M-tower,"

Spinning the car around, she went in full speed back to the center.

* * *

After a few minutes, and some semi-car crashes thanks to the driver, they arrived.

Just like the other parts of the city, the area was empty, save for some wardens watching over the streets.

The 3 then got out of the car and prepared themselves.

Opening the car's trunk, Cait took out her Hex-rifle while Vi placed her gauntlets. Their size usually astonished people but considering all the things Clint saw, it wasn't so out of the ordinary for him.

The sheriff then addressed one of the wardens, asking: "Any change ?"

"The only one until now, is that the zeppelin stooped firing. Yet it is still moving in circles around the city, ma'am," He informed

"Good, that gives us some time," She said in a small sense of comfort, staring at the sky.

"There's one more thing," He said, making her turn to him.

"What ?"

"Apparently, a guy using a red and blue suit is bringing the remaining citizens to the safe zones. Some even said he was raising giant boulders, with nothing but his hands,"

'_Peter' _She recalled the teen's name, before saying: "Well if he's helping, don't attack, echo the word for the others,"

"Yes, ma'am,"

Cait then returned to Clint and Vi, Stating: "Let's move,"

As the group went inside the tower, the archer had a thought in mind, so he said: "Quite surprising that a place this big has such little security,"

"You can say is an unpleasant timing," Cait replied, checking the bullets in the riffle.

"Why ?"

"For the last couple of years, many labs and factories were being attacked through the pre-progress day season. So it was established that during that period, most of the guards residing in 'less relevant' areas, were to move and protected them at all costs," She explained "Some families even hire private security or make their own for it,"

It made sense, even during his time with Shield, it was a standard protocol to ensure the safety of the most valuable assets, be it a person or an object.

"So I take this is one of them ?"

"Yes," She confirmed, as they entered an elevator "This tower, in particular, is mostly a monument, an ancient construction left behind centuries ago. There's even talks about reforming it and turning it into a business hub,"

"Hmpf, considering the shit that's happening. It will be for the best," Vi stated, making a few last checks in her gauntlets.

Now they just waited, until the elevator reached the highest point. It didn't take that long, as it moved quite fast.

With a _'ding' _the doors opened, and all stepped out, weapons ready.

The halls were clear but considering their and the tower's size, Jinx could be anywhere.

"Spread out," Cait commanded "Call if you find her,"

Nodding, both Clint and Vi started to go their separate ways. Yet, before he could go further, Cait whistled and tossed a device at him. Inspecting it, he could see that it was a radio.

"Almost forgot that," She said

Giving her a two-finger salute, Clint recommenced the hunt.

* * *

"I'm so gonna blow that back stabber's face-off," Hissed a bright blue-haired girl, as she pressed the bottoms on the control panel repeatedly, anger building up inside her.

She was sitting in one of the open passages of the tower, getting a full view of the wreckage caused by her.

That was the infamous Jinx, the loose cannon from Zaun, and Piltover's symbol of anarchy.

She had a grey skin tone, bright pink eyes and several tattoos in her arms, shoulders, and torso.

As for clothes, she had black mini-short with one-side leggings, plus a bra composed of also black and pink pieces, with a strap containing several bullet shells. Her hair also had two long braids, that reached the ground.

At her side, was a bag containing a pink box, a black object with a shark-like jaw, and a strange pistol.

Currently, she was trying to get the fire function to work again.

It took some time and jobs to get it, but soon enough, her provider

finally gave the modified zeppelin to her, with a full arsenal and guaranty of 100% functionality.

_'100% my ass,' _She thought, at last losing her patience and punching the controls with all the strength she had.

Signing in frustration, she pressed her forehead on the panel. All was supposed to be perfect, she would get rid of her boredom, and get some good laughs from the wardens not knowing where she could be. Maybe Cait and Vi would discover eventually, but until then, her fun was gonna be done.

Yet, it didn't end that way. And now, there she was.

"Arrgh, what do I do?"

_CLANG _

Jolting up and turning around at the sudden sound, Jinx's surprised expression changed quickly to a wide smile.

"Well, well, well. Look who it is,"

Walking slowly to her, was Vi. With fist closed, and a stare that could make anyone feel intimidated.

"You know, I was wondering how long it would take for you and purple hat to find me," Jinx said, giggling loudly "So, enjoyed the show? I was going to continue, but, this piece o junk isn't helping,"

Not taking her eyes off her, Vi sarcastically said: "Oh I loved. The chaos, the sounds, the smell of burning, all perfect. But, my favorite part will be, when I break every single bone in your body,"

"Uhhh, fat hands is sooo scary," Jinx replied in a mocking tone, raising her arms in false surrender "But since you're here,"

She went for the bag and pulled the pink box out of it. The case shifted and turned into a mini-gun, with the spinning barrels pointed at the enforcer "Let's have some fun,"

Grunting, Vi lanched herself at the outlaw, aiming a right hook at her head. Jinx quickly dashed to the side, barely dodging the strike, before firing at the warden. The bullets were blocked by the gauntlets reinforced metal, only making small dents in them. Running around, she tried to hit Vi's right side, but it didn't work, as the brawler followed her every step, continuing to prevent the shots from reaching her and begin to slowly press forward towards Jinx.

At one point, the skinny girl felt one of the walls against her back. She only had time to take a quick look behind her, before she noticed the gauntlets shine blue and Vi making shotgun jab in her direction.

Ducking, the metal fist landed on the wall behind her, shattering it to tiny pieces.

Realizing that her strategy wasn't working, Jinx ran to her bag, drooping the mini-gun in the way. And Vi turned to her, she was meet with the sign of a rocket launcher aimed at her.

"Ka-boom," Jinx happily said, firing.

Gritting her teeth, Vi raised her shields. It was enough to save her life, but no to stop her body from flying across the area. Landing on her back, she was a little dizzy due to impact. Still, she could see Jinx walking towards her, the strange pistol in hands.

When she got closer, the gun came to live, blue energy emitting from as pointed it at Vi's head. A dark aura obscured her face as she spoke: "Gotch-ya,"

_BANG_

As she was about to fire, the pistol was blown out of her hand, making her groan in pain and sharply snap her head at the direction it came from.

Crouched at the end of the hall, Cait had her rifle locked in on Jinx as she reloaded quickly another round.

With pain forgotten, Jinx stated grinning: "Hey P-Hat, what took you so long ?"

"Just a matter of following the explosions," Cait replied

"Hihihi," Jinx laughed, crossing her arms " And now what? I know you ain't shooting me. Especially with fat-hands standing here,"

There was a part of Cait that really wanted to do it. To finally get rid of walking chaos that was the girl in front of her, and wake up the next knowing that all the schemes, humiliations and deaths would come to an end.

Yet, she knew she couldn't do it

So, she simply responded. "You're right. That's why I'm just distracting you,"

Jinx didn't even have time to ask what she meant, as a figure came from the right and hit her in the chest with a metal object. She was sent back and crashed hard on top of the control panel.

Raising her head, she saw a man carrying a black and grey staff in his hands, with a quiver full of arrows in his back. Her surprise doubled when he twisted the weapon around and it turned into a bow.

He proceeded to take one of the arrows, aimed at her and released.

Jinx was expecting it to kill her, however, she only felt a fluffy yet solid material around her hand. When she turned to look, a white cocoon was the only thing that meet her. To make it worst, as much she tried to get rid of it, the substance wouldn't even budge.

"Good luck getting out, that was developed to even hold the Hulk in place," The man informed, before turning to help Vi back on her feet.

With the situation now resolved, Cait joined them, rifle over her shoulder.

"Simple, efficient and improvised," She said, eyeing Clint and Vi "Good plan Mr. Barton,"

"Still," Vi groaned, rolling her neck "I really had to be the bait ?"

Chuckling, Cait replied: "Thought you liked the action ?"

" I do cupcake, believe me. But, being hit by a rocket is not in my list of pleasures,"

" Wonder what is it," Clint quipped

" Keep wondering arrow guy," Vi replied with a smirk

Now staring at Jinx, who was bitting the cocoon trying desperately to get out, to no avail, Cait approached her. Finally saying the words she desired the most for the last months.

"Jinx, you're under arrest,"

The girl stopped struggling, giving back the stare she was receiving, until her gaze fell and realization formed in her face.

She always had a plan, always a way to escape them no matter what. And now, she had nothing. The loose cannon, the one that made all the forces of Piltover a joke, was corned in every direction.

She couldn't accept it, she coul...

Before she had a mental breakdown, she the zeppelin in the air. The ship was turned in their direction, in a precise position. Not to mention the panel was right behind her...

As if she discovered the numbers of the lottery, Jinx slowly returned to look at Cait, saying: "You better rethink that,"

A second later, she pressed the 'boost' button on the panel.

Everything was in slow motion from there. The group was paralyzed as they saw the zeppelin heading towards them, with no sign of stopping.

The outlaw showed her last card, a kamikaze action. If she was going down, all were going with her.

_BZUMMMM_

Her delight didn't last long, as a bulky and heavy body landed on the tower's platform.

Its eyes were red, and it resembled a robot, only scarier and with several weapons implanted in its figure.

The newcomer activated a turret in its shoulder, the weapon charging at an accelerated rate.

What followed, was an enormous red bean being fired from it, enveloping the ship completely.

When it ceased, all that was left was dust in the air.

The figure then turned around and faced the others, who now could see it better. It had 2 and a half meters in height and appeared to be wet for some reason.

it's helmet then opened, revealing a dark-skin man inside, who had a confident smile in his face.

"S'up Barton," James Rhodes, the war-machine greeted his team-member.

The archer only laughed "Always on time Rhodey,"

**(CUT) **

**A/N:**

**I'm really, really, really sorry for the delay with the chapter. I tried to get it done a few days ago but didn't have time to do it so. With that, I decided to make it the longest yet, just to compensate for the wait.**

**The next one, I'll try to write it shorter and see if it helps **

**Once again, I apologize for the time.**

**PS: Don't worry, this is not the end for Jinx, she still has a role to play in the future. And if luck is on my side, Arcade will be released by them, and her back story will be flashed out.**

**Thanks for reading, see you guys next time.**


	7. Chapter 7 - The land of ice and snow

**Well, here we go again.**

**Also, to answer one of the guests: Yes, Aurelion will appear eventually, as for when, you'll have to wait (ghehehe).**

**Let us begin.**

They say that the cold can be many things.

It can be comforting and treacherous, challenging and cruel, a warrior's final step towards strength, or his last act in the world.

And in Runeterra, there's no other place to prove these statements wrong, or right, then Freljord.

Situated in the north close to the Demacian borders, the frozen continent, has a very long and complicated story in its shoulders, going from the ancient times to the present days, from the ages of the four old godbrothers, who many believe to be shapers of the lands, before they chose solitude or fought against each other in epic and devastating combats felt throughout the entire kingdom, to the three war sisters, Lissandra, Avarosa, and Sirelda, who both laid the foundations for the next generations of Freljordians, and, almost destroyed the whole world during their quest for power.

And finally, the territorial battles caused by the tribal rivalry between the of the Avarosan, that seeks to unite all the Freljord people by diplomacy and piece, and the Winter's Claw, that believes in strength above all adopting warlike methods, and is known from their constant raids and burning of villages to gather as many supplies they can to survive the harsh winters.

Yet, conflicts aside, the icy land is home to many beauties, like their great mountains, lakes, and forests, plus the fauna and flora that can appear in many areas of it.

However, that doesn't mean danger isn't a stranger there as well.

Be it by the Yetis, snow Trolls or the Ursine, the chance of ending up being the next prey or kill is very high for those who don't know where to venture in safety during the freezing days and nights there,

Not to mention the hidden and forgotten mysteries of the past, that can either be a blessing for those who find them, or a dark and terrible secret that breaks the minds of even those who possess the most strong-willed spirits, leaving behind nothing but a shadow of their former selfs

In the end, even with all of this, they still manage to thrive and live in their own way, but always expecting something, or someone, to lead them to a better future,

Maybe, just maybe, the one, or ones that will give them that will show up soon enough,

**(SCENE)**

_'GASP'_

A man in his late 20s sharply rose himself in two arms, panting hard through his mouth and nose, his breath being visible because of the cold temperature and winds that surrounded him completely.

It was a feeling that brought several bad memories to him. A deja vu of a fall from years long past, a prison made solely for him by the people that placed his brain in a blender and put it back together, only to make him their own personal killing machine for god knows how many decades.

Yet, even after being healed from the damage done, life founded a way to bring him back, despite it occurring in a more indirect approach.

He'll have time to get mad at it later.

Forcing himself to his feet, James Buchanan Barnes, or simply Bucky, fought against the numbness present in his body, vision blurred for a few seconds, and legs wobbling slightly.

When affects passed, he made a quick check of the surroundings.

He was on top of a hill, snow in every direction visible to the eyes. The sky was a mix of dark and light grey, the sunlight taking a whiter tone, possibly due to clouds covering most of it, letting only some rays through them.

At the distance, several mountains could be seen, their heights varying between small, medium, and big. On the ground, there were some woods and gigantic cracks, no doubt a sign of earth-quakes or something else strong enough to be capable of doing it.

Bucky hoped more for the former than the latter.

He also couldn't forget the chilling wind. The only reason he wasn't shaking, or hugging himself for warmth, was because of the experiments made by Zola, which was later enhanced by other Hydra scientists, to make his body more similar to Steve's physiology.

One of the few times he was thankful for what happened after the train fiasco in WW2,

Feeling like he had seen enough, Bucky went to his ear-piece, trying to get in contact with the others.

Only to not find it there.

Grimacing, he started to look around, moving his hand through the snow, pushing it out of the way, hoping that the ear-piece would be somewhere close. Unfortunately, following a few minutes of searching, he only got in return empty hands,

Exhaling in frustration, he ran his gloved Vibranium hand over his hair while sitting down.

'_What now ?' _He thought, evaluating the situation he was in,

There was no communication, most of his equipment was back at the Quinjet, leaving him with only a combat knife and his Vibranium arm, which honestly were good enough. Also, in addition, he had no idea where he was, other than knowing that it was cold.

To make it worst, this couldn't be some part of the world that usually snowed, the many years of experience and memories told him that much at least, meaning:

A - It was just a place he just never saw before

B - That blue light took him to somewhere that wasn't on earth

Once again, he hoped for the former.

His thought process was interrupted when he heard a groan not so far from his position. Usually, most people wouldn't listen, but thanks to the superhuman senses he possed, it was quite easy to locate it.

Getting up and jogging to the right side of the hill, Bucky saw a set of rocks at the foot and leaning against them, was his teammate, and,_ he couldn't exactly say 'friend,' considering that both almost killed each other in the past, yet both are in more peaceful grounds now.

The man was Sam Wilson, AKA Falcon, who seemed to be regaining his conscience and fighting off the dizziness.

Sliding down from the side, Bucky went to him quickly, making a small jump before reaching the end of the descent.

Now standing in front of Sam, he crouched down to see the pilot slowly opening his eyes, fixing them on him.

"Barnes? " Sam asked, groaning and clutching his head, massaging a specific area to make the pain go away, "The hell happened ?"

"I was just asking myself that," Bucky replied, standing up and offering his organic arm to him.

Using the rocks as support, Sam's senses, finally came back in full capacity and the freezing atmosphere registered in his body, making the aviator wrap both arms around himself, teeth chattering non-stop,

"Holy mother of god," He hissed "What's up with this cold ?"

"Way more intense than others," Bucky stated, looking up to the sky, before turning back to Sam "But also, that shirt isn't the best for this,"

The winged avenger stared at his short-sleeved suit, which left both arms uncovered from the harsh winds passing through him.

"Sure, cause I had total knowledge that, we would be dumped in the middle of Antarctica by the end of the day during the mission," He replied in a deadpan tone to the former winter-soldier.

"I'm just saying," Bucky responded, shrugging his shoulders, hands on his waist.

"Right," Sam said, rubbing his arms to get some of the colds off "Did you contacted anyone until now ?"

Bucky shook his head at the question "Lost the earpiece,"

At that, Sam checked his own, and luckily, still had it.

"Mine's where," He informed "At least one of us knows what really matters in situations like these,"

Bucky only stared at him with his head tilted, and a blank expression. Much to Sam's pleasure,

Tapping the device, he called "Cap can you hear me? Cap is Sam, can you hear me ?"

_'BLZZZZZ,'_

"Nat? Rhodey ?"

'_BLZZZZZ,'_

_"_Dammit," Sam said in defeat "No use,"

"Tsk, should have seen that coming," Bucky stated, lowering his head for a few moments, then lifting it and looking at Sam "So what do we do now ?"

The aviator huffed heavily, taking note at the surroundings, then answering: "Guess we'll have to look around and pray that there's civilization in someplace. Wherever we may be,"

Bucky nodded, gesturing to the hill behind them with his thumb "I saw a forest over there, it may not be much, but there's a bigger chance of finding water and food,"

"Let's move then. And hopefully is warmer there too,"

Both then started to walk up the hill, thou at a slower pace to not fall down all the way back.

"HEY,"

Then a voice came from behind, making them turn back quickly.

At a distance, there was a figure running up to them, waving its arm constantly to gain their attention.

"The hell ?" Sam asked, starlet by the sudden appearance, proceeding to press the bottom at the side of his glasses, gaining a better look at whoever it was.

He was damn happy he did.

Heading their way, was a man wearing a simple purple shirt with a thin jacket and pants, his hair going backward due to the wind and he had a pair o transparent glasses,

"Its Bruce," Sam revealed to Bucky, a smile forming on his face.

With the discovery, both of them rushed back to meet the doctor.

When reached him, Bruce let out a series of heavy breaths, putting his hands on his knees, a result of his little marathon to get there. And usually, that ended up bringing the other guy out.

"Ok, ok, ok, take it easy doc," Sam advised, raising both arms "We rather only talk to you at the moment,"

Catching up his breath, Bruce waved at Sam "Don't worry. On these days it takes more than a little race to make him come out," He assured, voice heavy from tiredness

"That's good news then," Sam said in relief

"Where were you ?" Bucky asked next

Gesturing with his head to the back, Bruce said: "Woke up almost fully covered in snow in a plain. The coms weren't working, so decided to walk and find help, and, now I'm here,"

"How long have you been walking ?" Sam asked, a little worried

"No more than 10 minutes," Bruce answered "Which is great, because using this, I wouldn't last long. What about you two ?"

"Was at the top of the hill over there. Ended up finding him at the foot," Bucky replied for both him and Sam.

"Huh," Bruce said, "Were you able to call the rest of the team ?"

"No," Sam revealed "Looks like we are all on the same boat,"

Banner then gazed the scenery, one that he knew well because of his years running way, and that specific day being the one in highlight. But it wasn't time to remember that.

"Well," He spoke, still looking around them "It could be worse,"

That made Bucky chuckle lightly for a few seconds before he said: "You ain't wrong about that,"

"So," Bruce continued "What now ?"

"Barnes said there's a forest behind the hill," Sam said "We were hoping to find help going in that direction,"

"Ok, that's a start," Bruce replied, before thinking about a dire matter "Thing is, like I said, you and me won't last long only wearing this,"

Sam knew it was true, no doubt in one hour or two their bodies would start to fail, slowly bringing them to death's door, yet there wasn't much to do in the position they found themselves in,

"Believe me doc, I don't like it as much as you," Sam said "But standing where is going to lead to the same result, so I prefer to take my chances on the way,"

"Plus, it is not like you have a magical box that has everything we need in your pocket," Sam finished, as he and Bucky turned back to the hill to resume the walk interrupted from before.

What they didn't notice was Bruce's eyes widening and his mouth opening a little.

Searching on his pant's pockets, he pulled a small dice-like object from inside. It had a mix of grey and Platinium color tone, and 5 divided lines around the middle area of it,

It was something that he, Tony, Scott, and even Shuri in some parts, have been working on for the last months. It had some internal tests before, but never ones in the field, despite being already 100% functional.

Well, no better time than the present.

"Actually Sam," Bruce said, gaining the attention of both soldiers again "What if I told you, I do have it ?"

Just when he was about to be asked of what he was talking about, Bruce pressed his thumb over the dice. The device blinked two times, and he dropped on the ground in front of him.

_VRRRRM_

"...you gotta be kidding me," Sam said in disbelief.

He and Bucky now saw a medium-size compartment, with a black letter A on the right part of it, a series of bottoms and lines at the front.

Coming around it, Bruce noticed the astonished faces and couldn't help but crack a smile, saying: "Nice right ?"

"How...how did ?" Bucky tried to ask, not staring away from the device.

"It wasn't really me honestly," Bruce explained, "Tony thought that it could come in hand having a mean to transport extra personal equipment. Be it by one's choice or an unexpected emergency. Which ironically, is what just happened,"

"Scott and Shuri loved the idea and decided to help with the development, and, here it is," He finished, gesturing to the machine.

"Does everyone have one of those?" Bucky questioned.

"Not yet, there was like... 5-6 missing, and mostly because Tony and the others were still working on what to put on them. Unlike you two, cap and the rest,"

"...,"

After hearing that, the veterans quickly went for their pockets, and lo and behold, the same dices were there.

"How we didn't notice this ?"

"Scott's idea," Bruce replied simply, remembering when Ant-man sneakily placed the devices on their suits, and couldn't wait to see their reactions.

Having dealt with Lang's child attitudes for some time now, they should have seen that coming from him. But, this time they were happy for it,

Repeating the same steps as Bruce, both pressed their thumbs over the devices and dropped them on the floor. Moments later, getting their own slots up and running.

"Wait," Sam suddenly said, turning to look at Banner, "You said that they were still working on what to put in the others, right ?"

The scientist only nodded in confirmation "So, how did they knew what put on ours ?"

"Noticed how Tony and Scott were asking a lot of questions for you in the last weeks ?"

"Yeah, bu...sons of bitches,"

"They played us well," Bucky said shaking his head, approaching the machine "How does it work ?"

Bruce turned to his own and using the same thump from before, he placed in a scanner, which read the digital and opened the compartment for him.

Inside, there was a mirror in on the right door, and inside were clothes, winter jackets, lanterns, a phone (made by tony of course), food, water, two books, and some other supplies, plus a bigger section written '_FOR THE OTHER GUY,' _over it.

With that, he began to pick what he needed at the moment, mainly something to get over the cold.

Bucky and Sam didn't waste time in doing the same.

**A/N:**

**Ok guys, just a quick note.**

**The suits that Sam and Buck will use now, are based on the concept arts and BTS pics from the upcoming disney+ show. **

**A couple of differences, however, is that buck will use the 'shoulder belt' (sorry, I don't know the correct name) from the original 'hydra' suit, and lastly, he will have the overcoat from one of the concept arts from the Winter Soldier's gallery. **

**Just look it up real quick.**

**enjoy the rest of the chapter**

Opening his Bucky saw that most of the supplies were almost identical to Banner's. The only difference is that it had many weapons inside and on the internal side of the doors.

No to mention a note saying:_ For Capsicle 2_

Undoubtedly a courtesy from Stark.

He started by picking 2 desert eagles, including hand grenades and extra magazines, placing them on both sides and center of his holster belt, before taking an As-kr1 (**20 points to whoever guess where this comes from) **and a black chest gear that had a magnetized part to place it on his back, along with a white and greenish long jacket that reached below the knees, with some light grey details along the arms, shoulders, and edges.

Lastly, he found one karambit and a pair o dark glasses next to a mouth mask in the third drawer. The knife went to be close to the other on the back of the belt, as for the other two...He was conflicted.

The glasses were ok, but the mask...Yeah, it was a no go for him. The last thing he wanted was to look like before.

With weapons ready, he closed the slot's doors.

As for Sam, he was picking a metal bottle of water and placing it on his side, along with some small snacks and a combat knife as well. Now the only thing left was a warmer suit.

Before he could choose one, his eyes landed on an envelope with a note on top of it.

Picking it up, it said: _In case you need it. Just place it on your armband,_

Tilting his head in doubt, he opened took a look inside and saw a metal miniature of his symbol, which he next let it fall on the palm of his hand, to inspect it,

Staring at the tiny figure for a few moments then to his arm, he thought: "_uh, why not ?"_

Following the instructions, he placed the symbol on the armband, who later dissolved itself into a portion of sand.

Nothing happened for a while, yet, the gear started to chance and transform, starling the pilot a little as it continued through his whole body.

When it was over, he turned his head to the mirror on the right and saw the results.

What once was a more 'military,' uniform, now was a full bodysuit. With black, red, and white colors, a red visor that connected with metal parts around the neck area and the back of his head, not to mention, the suit was very flexible and most importantly warm,

"Gonna have to thank tic-tac and the others when we see them again," Sam said, fully satisfied with the gift, closing the slot's doors like the others.

"I guess they shrink back right ?" he inquired to bruce, who now was wearing a new set of pants and another shirt along with snow goggles and a jacket.

The scientist simply touched the scanner again, and instantly the container went back to its original size.

Following his steps once more, Bucky and Sam now had their own in the palms of their hands again.

"Could they not break at any point ?" Bucky asked, predicting the worst.

"Vibranium layers," Bruce responded "It ain't breaking any time soon,"

"Huh, being friends with a king has its advantages," Sam said, rolling the device between his fingers, before putting it back in his pocket "Alright, let's get going,"

Nodding in agreement, the three avengers went forward, hoping to find answers to what happened.

* * *

The walk took about 4 hours at least, and by that time they still have found absolutely nothing,

No matter the direction they look, it was always the same. Snow, mountains, and stones, aside for the occasional sight of some eagles flying over them. No doubt, a frustrating state.

Right now, with the sun being more prominent, all three were at the edge of a cliff, right outside the forest's edge overlooking the kilometers of land in front of them. Sure, it was a beautiful view, but it only served to make the situation wearier for them, showing that no progress was made what so ever.

Opting to not waste the daylight they had left, Sam offered to use red-wing to scan the area. The drone could withstand the cold for several hours, and if luck is in their side, it would find any civilization close by faster then they probably could wandering clueless in random directions,

Bucky and Bruce had no objections and in a few clicks, red-wing took to the skies on the autopilot mode.

With that, they turned back to stay inside the forest again.

Sam and Bruce were sitting across each other, their backs against the trees. While Bucky waited on top of a rock, acting as a surveillance sentinel in case something was heading in their way.

As the wait went on, They were trying to figure out what happened, and where they could probably be. Not having much success at that.

"It just doesn't make sense," Bucky expressed at one point in the conversation. A thought he had since waking up.

"What ?" Bruce inquired, closing his bottle of water as he finished drinking it.

"This," the WW2 veteran gestured to the scenery " Something seems... off, here,"

"for example ?"

"...I can't exactly say it with words. It is more of a...gut felling,"

"Hmm, maybe you've been here before but doesn't remember ?" Sam then stepped in after emptying one of the snacks bags he found, giving his two cents at the topic.

Bucky shook his head "Some bits of my memory are still missing, but places, those I recall very well,"

"I don't know, you may be getting old," Sam teased with a grin, receiving a blank stare in response.

Bruce was getting some amusement by the interaction, but his mind somewhere else completely. Recalling step by step what occurred before they found themselves in this place, not missing one detail small as it may be.

The energy source was turned off and he and T'challa didn't touch anything by accident. Only why Mjolnir started glowing in blue was the last piece of the puzzle to it.

"Guess it all comes down to the symbols," The thought out loud, making Sam and Bucky turn to him.

"Say what doc ?" Sam questioned, not hearing completely what was said.

"Oh, just going back to the begging of the conversation," Bruce replied.

"About the rune tokens in the machine right ?" Bucky stated/asked, getting a nod in confirmation from the doctor.

Since they started discussing, the events in the control room were the main point they had tackled, as it was where it all began.

"Yeah, you still haven't told us what they meant," Sam replied soon after, remembering the subject before it went in another direction.

"That's the thing," Bruce said, taking off his glasses to clean the fogginess it had accumulated for the last hours "I didn't even get to understand them. All we got was that it belonged to a language we didn't know, meaning that it could be very new or old,"

Bucky could understand that. During his training with Hydra, he had to learn several languages, even other variations of them to be sure. And considering that every day more and more remains of the past were discovered, it could very well be the case there.

But, what if it wasn't?

"And if they weren't from earth ?" he then asked, revealing the Grimm thought present in his mind for some time. And judging by Sam and Bruce's faces starting to get paler, it wasn't something they considered yet.

Releasing a deep breath and covering his face with one hand, Wilson sobering said: "You're telling me that we could have been on an alien planet all this time ?"

Banner had the same question written on his face, as he moved his head upwards, both eyes shut in reflection.

"He may be right," He said after a few moments, still in the same position "I was asking myself why Thor's hammer acted the way it did, but now, it makes sense. Since Thor is technically an alien for us, it is only normal to out of worldly artifacts to react in some sort of way close to each other. Like Loki's scepter being able to close the portal on NY.

"And that's not even the bad part. Thor mentioned to me that there are alternative ways to instantly reach different realms besides the Bifrost. This implies that we may the only ones here, while the others can be scattered across several planets in the universe," He finished, opening his eyes and looking back at his team-mates.

The explanation left Wilson and Barnes with a sense of dread they never felt before. Not only they could be in some random world with unknown ways of going back to earth, but their friends were apparently millions of light-years away from them, including the fact that they had no means of making contact with each other.

"Shit," Sam cursed loudly standing up, punching the tree in the process and walking to the side in momentary anger, hands going to the back of his head,

Bucky decided to drop down from the rock, leaning against it with arms crossed over his chest, lips pressed together and a frown on his face.

"_Is always the worst," _He thought bitterly,

"...Look," Banner said, standing up as well "As I said, it is only a possibility in a million. Yes, we could be separated from the others by a planet's distance, but maybe we are all in the same place but different locations, who knows for certain? The best the three of us can do now is keep it together and get to the bottom of this. Possibly to find the better answer,"

"...wish that you're right Bruce," Sam expressed, voice with a tired tone,

"So do I,"

_BIT BIT _

A sound echoed across the area, making Bucky and Bruce snap their heads at Sam's direction. The aviator looked at his right arm, noticing that his new armband was blinking.

Touching it, the screen changed, showing what was it.

"Red-Wing found something," Sam exclaimed, eyes widened, motioning to the others to come closer.

Standing on the left and right, the three witnessed what the drone had discovered in his search.

It was a medium-sized community at a good distance to the sea, some mountain roads leading to it. In it, there were some huts spread around the area, one big lodge in the middle, and the people doing their everyday activities.

The town seemed to be pretty basic, but right now, it was the holy grail for the trio of avengers.

"That's why I love the little guy. And look, we still have humans around," Sam expressed in happiness for his mechanical partner's success and that there was any star wars mambo-Jambo.

"Hmpf, how far is it ?" Bucky asked.

Calculating the distance based on the footage, Sam responded: "About 3 kilometers from here. Probably 1:30 hours walking, less if we are running"

Considering what they walking until now, that distance was a piece of cake, and with the motivation to continue, they were more than ready for it.

"It is a plan then," Bruce stated, receiving nods of confirmation from the two soldiers.

**(SCENE)**

"...Are you sure about that ?"

"Yes,"

"You must just be seeing things,"

"For the last time. . ,"

That was part of the conversation that two men were having as they walked through the Quchar village, carrying with them a big wooden compartment, having come back from fishing during most of the morning.

One had short smoothed back red hair, a shaven face, blue eyes, a semi-build physique, was using a simple long-sleeved brow shirt with grey pants, black boots on his feet and appeared to be in his mid-20s max.

While the other had long white hair and beard, which was starting to disappear at the top of his head due to his long age. He was wearing a set o dark orange robes that exposed his muscular left arm, a sign of hard work throughout his life. Being carried along with him was a staff that had a circular formation at one of its ends. He also had a yellow scarf around his waist.

These two were, Jaune and Boris.

Jean is one of the Avarosans soldiers posted on the village under orders from the war mother Ashe, as a gesture of protection to keep the tribe's relationships stable, even more, when Quchar was the first to follow Ashe as their leader and guide,

As for Boris, he was no soldier and choose to have a calmer profession in his 'retirement',. Being a simple Poro herder.

Nowadays he mostly lived in Rakelstake, the kingdom of the Avarosans, yet, once a year before the summers he would travel to Quchar to take some time off, especially since the village was his father's hometown, so it served as a place to reconnect with his ancestors and help the people in any way he could during the time he spent there, which today, was fishing,

"Boy, I've beheld many things in this land. From the giant wolfs to the Wildclaws, but never a red and grey bird with no face and wings that don't flap," Boris pointed out, no believing when his young friend came running at him, stating he saw a strange bird flying past them a no so long ago "It was probably an Omen hawk, nothing more,"

Signing in frustration Jaune said: "Look, I understand it sounds crazy,"

"It is," Boris quickly added.

"But," Jaune spoke more vigorously, gesturing with his hand opened to not be interrupted "I know what I saw, and no one is going to convince me otherwise. Also, it couldn't be an Omen hawk, we don't have any shamans here,"

If there was one thing that the Avarosans and the Winter's claw shared, was their stubbornness.

No matter what, when they had one thing in their heads, no even the god Orm could get it out, they're just like that. No wonder the two can't seem to get along with each other.

"Ok, ok," Boris nodded, knowing that the fellow was ready to die believing his own words. So, why insist on the subject? "When I go back to Rakelstake, I'll keep an eye out for this 'bird,' you saw,"

"Thanks," Jaune replied before glancing back at the older man with narrowed eyes "But you still don't believe me, do you?"

"Not one bit,"

"Grrr," Jaune groaned throwing his arms up in the air.

Boris only chuckled, patting the young man on the back for good measure.

A few moments later they arrived at the Tipsy Owl, the most popular establishment in the village. If you're looking for a good meal or a nice drink, that is the place to go.

But like any other, it needed to replenish supplies, and with the Autumn season coming to an end soon, the good quality seafood was starting to be less present. With that, Jaune and Boris were the ones tasked with delivering one of the last batches of fish there.

Waiting for them at the front doors, was a man with a long mustache that reached his neck, connected to his beard and hair in sequence, despite the chin being shaven. And, even tho he was moderately fat, there was still much strength hidden inside him, the muscles in his arms proved that,

His name was Theodore, the TavernKepper of the Tipsy Owl along with his younger brother Theoden and his only daughter Thalia. The two brothers were known for their skills in the kitchen, along with kind and happy personalities.

Thalia shared most of the characteristics of her father and uncle, yet, she had no problems in breaking some of the customers ' noses if they decided to create discord or tried their luck with her, something that happened a lot since the girl grew to be really beautiful just like her mother, who tragically died a few years ago during the winter season.

Yet, even with that great loss, the rest of the family continued forward, doing their best to give their people the meals they deserved after a long day of work.

"Ahh, there you boys are," Theodore greeted Jaune and Boris warmly "Hope it wasn't much of a trouble getting them,"

"Took some time, but it was actually easy," Jean replied settling the box on the ground and opening it to reveal the contents.

Inside there were all types o fish. Big, small, harmless, dangerous, you call it.

Examining them, Theodore was very satisfied with the delivery. They will have enough for many weeks straight.

"Thanks again laddies, as a bonus the next meal is on me," He spoke, receiving very enthusiastic nods as a response.

Before Jaune could say anything else, he was called out by one of his comrades to have a private conversation, leaving Theo and Boris alone for the moment.

"Good timing for the offer," Boris announced " Tomorrow morning I shall be leaving. So no better occasion to enjoy the food one last time,"

"Haha. Then it'll be a meal worthy of a king my friend," Theodore exclaimed cheerfully, before asking in a more serious mood: "But, you really want to go back now? Autumn is almost over, and you know what usually happens during this time,"

Boris knew it very well.

During the transitions between Autumn and Winter, the Winter's Claw would start searching for new villages to take and observe, leaving nothing behind but ashes and bodies. Some of the members even get pleasure by doing such mindless destruction.

And not only the villages but also any unlucky bastard that crosses their path. They're probably doing at the very moment.

"I can never forget it. Yet, is a risk I have to take," Boris replied "What worries me is you and the others. Sejuani could very well have Quchar as her next target,"

"Aye," Boris agreed, dreading the day that his home would be burned to nothing, even more, what it would become of his daughter at the hands of the Winter's Claws. "However, we won't go down without a fight. If the bastards want this land, they'll have to take it over our dead corpses,"

"Hmm, still have the hammer ?" Boris asked with a smirk, remembering Theo's earlier years.

"Clean and ready to bash some skulls in," Theodore proudly stated, with a confident smile on his face, fist strongly closed as support of the declaration.

Boris then laughed at his friend's attitude, the latter following after it.

At the same time, Jaune was finishing his chat with the other soldier from a few moments ago.

The discussion was a bit weird but nonetheless, an important one in a way.

When the other warrior went back to his duties, Jaune turned to Boris and Theoden, the latter noticing the confused expression on the young man's face.

"Everything ok there laddie ?" He asked.

"Yeah, just trying to get my head around something it was spoken" Jaune replied.

Both adults shared a look, with Boris asking after: "What happened ?"

"Well," Jaune didn't know exactly where to begin but said it anyway "Word has been spread, all of us are to keep a close watch over three outsiders that entered the village a few minutes ago. They seem to be using strange clothes and are impossible to miss in the crowd,"

The idea of strangers visiting the village wasn't so out of place, after all, it was one of the main locations to get supplies on the west, so people from other tribes or even other nations appearing was to be expected.

And Jean seemed to understand that, therefore his confusion about the matter.

"Is it something we worry about them ?" Theodore questioned

"Don't think so," Jaune replied shrugging his shoulders "But, better safe than sorry,"

After getting a nod of agreement from the elders, Jaune excused himself, going to the front of the village since his turn in the sentry towers was about to begin.

"So, what do you think ?" Boris then asked Theo, as the man was most used to the visits.

"Maybe simple travelers passing by, merchants trying to get some coin, some lost souls looking for direction, or a group of hooligans fools," Theo responded, rubbing his chin in thought, "Either way like the boy said, better expect for the worst,"

"Hmm,"

"Changing topics, want the free meal now ?" Theo then asked, gesturing to the restaurant.

"Not yet, gotta start gathering my things. I'll be there by nightfall." Boris responded.

"Alright then," Theo said, as both shook hands going their separate ways.

* * *

"They are watching us,"

"Just noticed that now ?"

"Shut up,"

Hiking to their destination took less then they expected. Especially when it was mostly a descent, making them just be careful to not fall. Along with getting Red-wing back.

"Guys," Bruce said, warning both Sam and bucky to calm down, while he was taking in the view of the village.

In the video footage, it appeared to be a simple place, yet looking at from his position, it was quite medieval, resembling something that the nomads from the ice ages lived in their time. But a little more advanced than that.

The people used several types of fur coats, including heavy and large boots to walk around, but the most surprising thing was the fact that part of their shirts had no sleeves, indicating that they were used to the extreme cold.

Some, in particular, wore blue capes with hoods around their shoulders and had swords strapped on their waist and backs, presumably the guards. Those were the ones that sam mentioned as they entered the village.

It didn't surprise Bruce that much. Comparing their clothing styles, they couldn't be more different from each other. So, no doubt it would result in the citizens being wary of them.

But he wasn't the only one analyzing the area.

You can say that Bucky's sixth sense was working in full right now. With eyes not leaving any detail behind, he was already working on their escape routes should the situation get ugly, also mentally counting how many guards were there at the same time.

He only stopped when he noticed a dark-hair woman carrying a kid in her arms and leading a group of older ones somewhere. Several of them had taken a moment to eye the three avengers. Sam and Bruce's suits possibly attracted their attention, as for him, it was no doubt the gun on his back.

The kids must have never seen anything like it before.

Sam, Bucky, and Bruce all soon stooped in front of the big lodge they saw earlier through red-wing, with the people still staring at them with astonished looks.

The place had a considered size and a chimney at the rooftop, which was releasing constantly white smoke from it. Not to mention the delicious smell emitting from inside.

Both Bruce and Sam's stomachs gave loud _blrrgs _after they inhaled the aroma.

"Shouldn't we look for information before doing that ?" Bucky stated/asked before the two could say anything. Unlike them, he could stay hungry for many days without any care in the world, that's why the smell didn't have the same effect on him.

The aviator only stared at the Winter soldier before saying: "Tell me doc, do scientists have a saying about food ?"

"Yes actually," Bruce responded, getting where Sam was going "A healthy body, is a healthy mind,"

"There," Sam exclaimed, patting Banner on the shoulder "If the specialist says, why should we mare mortals doubt it ?"

Bucky only shook his head "And you told about knowing what was important on a mission,"

"I did," Sam agreed "Doesn't mean we can do it and take care of our body at the same time,"

"...You guys are helpless," Bucky retorted, taking off his glasses.

"And you're stuck with us, deal with it,"

With that, the three went inside.

**(SCENE)**

If there was a word to describe the place, it would be 'Welcoming,'.

On the sides was a series of windows on the stone walls, giving a clear sight of outside. The main area was filled with tables and chairs, creating a circle formation, leaving the center to be occupied by the kitchen with a rock fence.

There were Many ingredients on top of a balcony, a cauldron with a metal foundation right next to them, with boiling water filling the utensil almost completely, pieces of food floating in it.

In the ceiling, there were several lamps and most surprising a white Owl hanging from them, watching over the haul with piercing eyes.

No to mention the shelf of several types of drinks and the skinny bearded man inspecting all of them, a mug in one of his hands as he did it.

There were a considerable amount of people inside. Some alone, others with friends and families, yet all seemed to be enjoying their selves and the meals as they chatted or even sang on low volumes.

Yet, few of them stopped upon noticing the three avengers entering.

Like on the outside, they were meet with astonished and confused looks, including some suspicious ones.

As if he sensed the change in the atmosphere, the man inspecting the drinks turned around, and finally saw the newcomers.

He stood still, eyes widening instantly at the view.

Sure he has seen many different kinds of people walking through the door, but this ? took the title for number 1 spot on his list of 'strange,'

Noticing he was staring too much, the man shook his head and went forward to address them.

"Uh, sorry for the staring fellas," He apologized "But I gotta say, those are...quite the clothes you got there,"

"Yeaah, we hear that a lot is almost a standard now," Sam replied in a quippy tone "But relax, no offense taken,"

The man nodded smiling, before offering his hand "Name's Theoden, welcome to the Tipsy Owl, plenty of brews and stews to take away the chills,"

Taking it, Sam introduced himself "Sam Wilson. That's Bruce Banner, and the grumpy over there is Bucky Barnes,"

"Hmm, take that you all are from Demacia or other regions from the south ?" Theoden than asked.

The three heroes shared a look before Bruce responded: "I'm sorry, from where exactly ?"

_'Oh, is one of these,' _Theoden thought, pointing at the map on the well "One of Freljords neighbors, usually around here they are the more frequent,"

Bucky raptly went on the map's direction. Wilson's statement from earlier proving to be true after all.

"Well, I can confirm that we are not from there," Sam said, trying to keep his cool at the revelation, Bruce doing the same with him.

"So, where you from ?"

"A land called America," Bruce replied, taking off the beanie from his head as the room was much warmer.

"...America? Huh, never heard of it," Theoden tilted his head in thinking "Is it far from here ?"

"A lot actually," Sam retracted his red glasses, starling the Tavernkeeper a little "We just arrived a few hours ago,"

"Uh, so what brought you here ?" Theoden asked, cleaning the balcony.

"We..." Sam turned to Bruce asking for any advice, lips pressed together.

"Got lost from our friends," Bruce finished, telling the truth "Walked for some time before discovering this village. And hoped to find answers,"

Theoden and his brother had met many like them before, and for the most part, were able to help when asked. But on this occasion, unfortunately, he may not be much of assistance giving that they come from a place he didn't know.

"Sorry, don't think here you'll find them," He said in honesty.

Both avenger's expressions became more somber at that, after all that walking, they were still on square one.

Theoden had a pang of sympathy over that. It is not easy to deal with being lost from people you know, and on Freljord, it could lead to certain death.

"But there's a place that could have them," He tried to give them a small portion of hope. And by the more lived reactions received, it worked.

"Where ?" Sam asked.

"Over the mountains towards the east, is Ashe's domain. She's our Warmother, leader of the united tribes. If someone can help you, it may be her," Theoden explained.

"There's any way to get there quick ?"

"A caravan will be leaving tomorrow morning to there. Just pay the price, and it is done,"

The money part they would have to deal with later, but now a new destination was given for them to go.

"Thank you very much, sir," Bruce expressed his gratitude

Smiling Theoden said: "I wouldn't be a good host if I didn't help,"

"Speaking of that," He continued "Do you want something to eat ?"

Sam and Bruce had completely forgotten about that for the moment.

"Yes," Both responded at the same time.

Chuckling Theoden offered "Does the special of the day sound's good ?"

"My man, right now I would eat a house," Sam said, patting his stomach.

"That's a sign of life. Chose a place to sit, my brother will come back soon and start cooking,"

"On it. Yo, Barnes," Sam called out to the Winter soldier, who was still looking at the map, gesturing with his head for him to come back.

Just as the three men started searching for a place to stay, Theodore came from the back door with the special glove he used to cook, and stood by his brother's side.

Taking note that Theoden seemed to be focusing on something, he asked: "Saw anything interesting little brother ?"

He simply responded: "When you said that they would be wearing Bizzare attires, is wasn't expecting that,"

Raising one brow at that, Theodore followed the gaze and was taken back by what he saw.

"_Orm's beard. Now I understand the commotion," _He thought in realization.

"What you make of them ?" He asked his brother.

"...They're lost, looking for help. Don't strike me as trouble-makers," Theoden responded.

"Hmm. Did they asked for something ?"

"Just the day's special,"

"Ha, at least they have taste," Theodore exclaimed, going to the cauldron "And lucky them, the first portion is always the best,"

* * *

"And that's where we go next," Sam finished telling Bucky what he and Bruce had discovered "But since you practically dated the map, any idea of what place to look for if it doesn't work ?"

"It would be Demacia, which is the closest one. And probably Noxus after. Not to mention Piltover," Bucky replied, ignoring the aviator's little tease, still noticing many eyes aimed at them by the other people in the tavern from the squared table they chose, his gun placed beside him.

Sam hummed in understanding, before turning to Bruce "So, still think this is an alien planet or another thing ?"

The scientist placed his hand over his mouth, considering the hypothesis.

Out of everything he expected, human civilization wasn't one of them, even more, it would be an impossibility for them to have come from the same planet as he and the others.

Meaning that it was a different kind of homo sapiens in the galaxy, or they ended up on an alternative universe, and this was their version of earth.

The latter was more plausible at the moment.

"Is only a guess, but, I think it may not be what we thought before," Bruce said.

"Is it good or...,"

"That answer will have to wait,"

He was just starting to piece a concrete explanation. And when they learn more, the bigger picture may reveal itself.

T'challa, Tony even Thor would be really helpful right now. Despise his great intelligence, Bruce was still limited in some areas of scientific studies, so the other two could fill the blanks in the equation more rapidly them him alone.

And considering the Asgardian's experience with these kinds of travels, he might have already answered the mystery by now.

"Ah, excuse me,"

The avengers snaped their heads at the sound of a feminine voice.

In front of the table, holding a metal tray with 3 plates in it on her hands, was a blonde woman with blue eyes. Her hair wrapped in a long braid that went past her shoulder. She wore a light blue dress with a white apron over it.

It would be stating the obvious that she was stunning.

"I brought your food," She said, raising her arm a little.

"Oh," They all said the same time, open more space for her to continue her work. As she was putting each plate under them, the heroes saw what they would be eating.

It was a kind of soup, with steaks, vegetables, and sauces mixed. It was normal in appearance, but the smell was something on a completely different level.

Sam and Bruce mostly stared at the plate, judging if they should really eat it, despise the good odor.

Noticing that, Bucky took the initiative.

Grasping the spoon in his normal hand, he filled with all he could and put it on his mouth.

The doctor and the aviator were watching expectantly, waiting to see the soldier's reaction.

After a few moments, he swallowed it.

Usually, Barnes had a more neutral expression, only showing his emotions during combat and in some moments of levity. But now, his eyes comically widened and he released a deep breath before going back to the food in a blink of an eye, practically devouring the rest.

The other two could only share a look, before tasting the dish themselves. And holy-moly, they immediately understood the reaction.

Watching the scene barely holding her laughs, with the tray now under her arm, the woman only shook her head. It was always the same scene.

Sam heard her little struggle, looking at her eating another bite, saying: "I don't know who made this but tell him or her, they are one of my favorite persons now,"

Not holding anymore, the blond got into a set o giggles, placing her hand over her mouth to drown out the sound.

"Papa will be happy with the compliment," She finished, gesturing to the man beside the cauldron, who only gave a toothy smile and a salute in return.

"Huh, so this is like a...family business ?"

"Aye," She nodded "Papa and uncle built it from the ground up, and have been running it for the last 20 years,"

"With something like this," Sam said pointing at the plate "It could very well last more 50,"

"Bah, considering their stubbornness, I wouldn't be surprised," She replied in good humor.

"WE ARE NOT STUBBORN, WE ARE DEDICATED," Both Theodore and Theoden exclaimed loudly, getting everyone in the tavern, including the heroes to laugh.

"Must be nice guys," Bucky spoke at last, still focused on his food.

"They are the best one could ask," She said smiling, eyes remaining on the winter soldier for some time. "And you all must be the stranger's everyone is talking about,"

"Barely arrived and already with a reputation," Bruce remarked.

"Wouldn't be the first time," She replied, shrugging her shoulders "We are used to it by now. But once in while are still able to get starlet,"

"like what? other than us ?" Sam asked.

"Well, there was that one time when a little boy mounted in a Yeti come here," She responded casually.

The tree stopped eating, slowly turning their heads to stare at her.

"...,"

"...,"

"...You know what? I don't what disturbs me the most. The fact that this doesn't surprise me at all, or that I was expecting something like it," Sam noted, a deadpan tone in his voice.

"Wait, you saw a yeti before ?" She asked. Usually, people enter a state of disbelief after hearing the story, but they reacted in a very calm way to it.

"No, but believe me. We all saw waay more unusual things than that," Bruce responded.

The blond was about to ask more when her uncle's voice called: "Thalia, the next order is ready,"

Thalia then turned and saw him pointing at another tray with mugs of beer on it.

"Coming," She replied, before looking back at the trio "Sorry, gotta go back to work,"

"No problem. It was nice to meet you," Bruce kindly said, with Sam nodding in agreement, and Bucky simply raising two fingers from his metal arm.

Thalia returned the nod and dashed to the kitchen, not before privately asking herself why the man's fingers were silver.

When she was out of sight, they returned to their food.

"So...already looking for hearts to break ?" Sam said casually to Bucky, who stopped his next bite mid-section, staring at the airborne hero with one brow raised.

The same simply gestured with his head in the direction of Thalia at the other side of the saloon.

Getting what was being hinted, the former assassin rolled his eyes, pretending to not care about the conversation.

"Denying it ?"

"I'm not confirming or denying anything. Because there is nothing say,"

"Her gazing you for sometime disagrees,"

"Is the suit,"

"Oh, didn't know the suit was in your face,"

Bruce then added his opinion "Gotta admit, she was quite focused on you,"

"Will you stop ?" Bucky exclaimed in a tired tone.

"Hey, when Steve and Nat are not here, somebody has to continue the trend," Sam said, smirking.

"Find another person to do that,"

"Sure, is there one more 70+ year super soldier around ?"

"...,"

"Yeah, thought so," Sam said in victory. "But seriously, don't you think about things like this ?"

Bucky now having finished the food, moved the plate to the side, crossing both arms over the table, "...Once or twice. Is just that...don't feel like I'm ready for it,"

Hydra's mind control may be gone, but the hardest part was what to do afterward. It was a slow process, and the guilt still haunted him, taking away many nights of sleep for the last months.

So, if he still couldn't forget that, what guaranty was there for him to restart a 'normal,' life again ?.

"Who's is really ready for anything ?" Bruce stated.

Once he believed that his life would be very simple. He would continue his career, maybe ask betty in marriage, start a family, etc.. Yet, when Hulk came in the picture, it all changed forever.

He hid for years, always running as fast as he could to keep others from using the monster's power, and hoping to cure himself along the way. Everything he had was left behind, and at times the desire to end it all would come. Even actually trying to do it once.

And it was to no avail, he was still there, now with a new objective ahead of him. Which is seeking to help others along with the team.

Bruce may never say it out loud, but he was grateful for all of them accepting him (and the other guy) despise the whole disaster in the Helicarrier.

Now there was Barnes basically in a similar situation as him, with a constant heavy conscience because of the past. Not believing that he deserved a second chance.

" I mean, look at me. I have one of the most powerful beings on earth inside me, and there's always the risk that he'll get out and put people in danger. Many could assume that my life was over, and I believed that too for a long time. And now here we are, helping save the world almost every day. It may seem that having some form of normality is out of reach, but in the end, you have to give yourself a chance to get it," Bruce stated, hoping to give some guidance to the soldier.

Bucky didn't respond, only hummed quietly and shifted his gaze to the floor.

Sam and Bruce decided to let him think about what was said in silence, also finishing their plates.

"We have to find a way to pay for this," The scientist said, placing his cutleries on the table.

Cringing at the reminder, Sam said: "I think the only route is cleaning the dishes for them,"

"Meh, is not so bad,"

_CLANK _

Both, along with several other costumers, snapped their heads at the sound of Bucky standing up, his fist thumping the table. His head was inclined to the side, as he walked to one of the windows, eyes seeking for something in the distance, beyond the limits of the village,

He seemed to have found it, as he rushed back to the table, grabbing his gun and putting his glasses back on.

"Get ready," He said simply to Sam and Bruce, before leaving the tavern.

Everyone inside was confused by the random change of demeanor.

That's until they heard a loud drumbeat echo across the area.

Like Bucky, a few men immediately got up from their seats, unsheathing the swords on their waist and backs, before exclaiming: "We're under attack, everyone stay inside," With that, they left as well.

Sam and Bruce shared a look, with the former pre-activating his wings, and the latter only nodding his head before going after others,

**(SCENE)**

_**~~A few moments before~~**_

Hidden between the frozen forests next to Quchar, was a gigantic light orange wolf. Its eyes were almost white as the snow, expression fierce and wild.

But he wasn't the most dangerous being there.

Mounted on it's back with a saddle, was a muscular man bearing several scars along his arms and exposed torso. He used a dark short coat that had some white fur on the shoulder.

He carried a long sword on his back, along with a stone lance on his hand, and a small ax on the waist.

He had the looks of a young adult, yet just by examining his posture, it was clear that he was battle-hardened, having seen and survived many deadly warfares during his lifetime. The cold stare on his face also showed it.

Behind him was a small battalion of men and women wearing metal helmets with many designs, their weapons varying between stone and steel. Some were mounted on wolfs or in armored savage war-boars. Alongside them were 5 special swordsmen, who bore the mystical True-ice swords.

Those magical instruments were sacred amongst all of Freljord. And whoever tried to wield such weapons without being an ice-born, would raptly freeze to their death.

You can tell many had attempted and didn't live long enough to regret it.

"This is it ?" A voice scoffed at the man's side "Sometimes Steffen, I think we're being used just to hunt bugs,"

Steffen shifted his head to the side to look at his subordinate, he had long black hair, was little skinny in comparison

to the others, and held a smug smirk on his face. "Doubting Vrynna or Sejuani's commands Durk ?"

"Pfft, I'm way smarter than that," Durk replied "Just wanted to actually do a raid worth our time, not take a walk,"

Steffen knew why they were there. For the last mouths, his attack party engaged the Avarosans three times, and in all of them, they failed. How their assaults were always expected, he didn't know yet.

So, as a punishment of sorts, he with his raid battalion had to take care of the smaller missions, as a way to prove their value to the Warmothers,

"Believe me, if we do this right, the front lines will be our place again," Steffen assured.

Durk grasped his spear and slugged over his shoulder "Gonna trust your word on that. Let's get it done already,"

Privately appreciating the confidence of his second in command, the party leader turned back to the rest of the warriors.

"Remember, show them no mercy, for the weak deserve none," He announced, receiving a combined series of "UHs," from them.

"BURN IT ALL,"

With a war cry, they advanced.

**(SCENE)**

It was chaos.

Like always the Winter's Claw was ruthless, killing everyone that was in their way, wreaking and setting fire to the houses, stealing as many supplies they could for themselves.

That's is the only thing most of them knew in their lives.

But there were those who stood up to the challenge.

The Avarosan Hearthguard, their most noble and brave defenders, armed with shields, swords, and bows, soon meet the savage looters head-on in a fervent battle all over Quchar,

In the middle of it, was Jaune.

The warrior was going beyond his limits to get the non-combatants out of the slaughter while facing several enemies at the same time. What made it harder, was that every time he cut one down, other two would take its place, more determined them the last.

Calling the situation overwhelming would be very accurate.

Right now he was giving cover to a family, the father holding his son as the mother ran at their side, with Jaune closely behind them.

The sound of the battle echoed in every direction, but they didn't stop, they couldn't.

At a certain point, just as they were about to cross to the other side of the village, Jaune was tackled to the ground by one of the men from the Winter's Claw. He swung the stone hammer he had on the Avarosan's shield repeatedly, making the material dent at each strike.

Jaune's teeth clenched as he held as strong as he could.

The family's father tried to go back and help, but was stopped when the Hearthguard screamed at him "GO,"

With a moment of hesitation, he turned back grasping his wife's arm and leaving.

Now that they were gone, Jaune could focus totally on the fight.

His shield soon gave way, shattering itself in many pieces. But that allowed him to kick the Winter's Claw back. The brute stumbled and fell on the ground, the last thing he ever saw was a sword tip going through the space in the visor of his helmet,

Catching his breath, Jaune withdrew the sword from the man's head, cleaning some of the blood with his coat. His arm was starting to get sore due to the assault it received, yet he had to swallow the pain for the moment, The fight wasn't over.

In his state of small recovery, Jaune didn't notice another member of the winter's claw armed with a bow and arrow behind him. The man was about to release when_

_BANG_

A sound that resembled a crack of thunder ringed, yet he didn't have the time to be shocked, as an agonizing pain came from his lower right arm making him scream, dropping the bow on the ground,

He didn't even saw the foot hitting the side of his head before passing out.

Jaune upon hearing the noise, turned around expecting the worst but was met by the sight of a man wearing an overcoat with a blue shirt under it and dark goggles on his face, carrying a strange object on his hand that had smoke coming out of the tip, along with a bigger one on the back,

'_One of the outsiders,' _He concluded as the man approached him.

"You alright ?" He asked, placing the gadget under his coat.

"...At the moment," Jaune replied, still feeling a sense of apprehension.

The man hummed in understanding than gestured with his head at the unconscious archer at the back "Who are those guys ?"

'_How does he not...oh yeah," _Jaune released his almost mistake, answering with a small disgust: "They are the Winter's Claw, a rival tribe, a bunch of miserable scavengers,"

"What do they want ?"

"What they always want at this time of the year. Food, clothes, animals, everything they can steal from others,"

The man simply nodded, looking around the area "Where's the focus point of the fight ?"

"Most of us are trying to form a barrier in the middle of the village, why ?"

"Just making sure," The man responded before grasping the big object from his back, taking off the coat after it, revealing the rest of his outfit and metal arm, which made Jaune be taken back completely.

"You go throughout the place and help everyone you can, I'm going there," He stated casually, walking towards the conflict without any trace of hesitation in him.

Jaune wanted to say that he was insane but knew better than try to stop him now. So he asked, "Who are you ?"

The man kept walking like he didn't even listen to the question. He only made a cocking gesture on the device in his hands.

And With that, he sped forwards.

* * *

Things were getting difficult.

At first, both tribes were equally matched. Yet as the fight continued, the Winter's Claw started to get the upper hand. Their war-boars and giant wolfs helping them in turning the tides, making the Avarosans retreat and regroup.

Some of the riders and foot troops managed to get past the blockade. So a few members of the Hearthguard left the formation to go after them, leaving the rest to hold off the invaders.

It was easier said than done.

Now the Hearthguard was slowly losing their ground as the Winter's claw were hacking and slashing their shields, and to make it worst, they still haven't summoned the ice borns to the fight.

"Sir, we won't last for long," One of the defense soldiers shouted.

"Hold your ground men, they can't go through anymore," Their leader exclaimed, standing at the front, shield raised along with the others.

"Do you think the reinforcements are on their way ?" The same soldier asked.

"Tryndamere was supposed to come here by afternoon's end. All we can do now is endure,"

_**Booooouurrr**_

A horn sound came from the distance in front of them, getting all to snap their heads in the direction.

The Winter's Claw seemed to know what it meant and moved away, ceasing their attacks.

With the path clear, the Hearthguard saw it.

Standing on four legs, with its fangs turned to the side, eyes blue with savagery behind them, a massively muscled body covered by white fur, and carrying the rider on its back, was druvask.

These beasts were amongst the most dangerous species on Freljord.

Their skin was almost impenetrable, united with immense strength and speed. Some growing to be larger than a troll or a caravan,

A less than favorable combination. And now one was before the Hearthguard.

"Oooh, fu...,"

One of the soldiers couldn't finish his curse as the Druvask advanced.

"STAY STRONG," The leader shouted.

As the animal got closer, several of the Hearthguard closed their eyes, expecting the brutal impact.

_**BOOOM**_

An explosion suddenly formed right under the Druvask, blowing the beast to the side along with the rider. Both flew and ended up on top of their comrades, who are smushed by the animal's weight.

The fight came to a complete stop as one of the Winter's Claw women pointed at something behind the defense line.

All the heads followed her hint and were shocked when they saw Bucky on top of a house. His weapon was pointed at the battlefield, with the grenade launcher having traces of burns in it.

He reloaded the secondary gun quickly and fired two more times at the sides, making the Winter's Claw fly just like the Druvask before. The impacts weren't meant to kill, only to push them back, breaking their groups and leaving them scattered.

It didn't end there, as from above, Sam came in diving at high velocity. He then opened his wings and pulled out his SMGs, spinning around in a horizontal angle in the field, firing at the same time, several fighters were hit on their arms, legs, and chests, shouting in pain as they fell to the ground.

Sam only stopped when he took flight once more, bringing two Soldiers of the Winter's Claw with him before dropping them at a certain altitude, their bodies falling back down hard.

Both and bruce had reunited on the way there, so they improvised a coordinated attack. It was only a matter of timing it right.

All the Freljordians could only stare wide-eyed and jaw drooped at the display.

"Gods above, what was that ?" One of the Winter's claw asked in their native tongue.

"Who are those two ?" One Heathguard exclaimed in confusion

"Wait, aren't those the strangers from earlier ?"

"So what? That was amazing,"

The Avarosan leader had all these questions in mind like his men, but now he saw a more important matter.

"Leave the questions for later," He ordered "The path is clear, TAKE THESE BASTARDS OUT,"

With renewed dedication, the Heathguard began its counter-attack.

They firstly went for the ones disabled due to Sam and Bucky's attacks, putting them out of their misery before confronting the others.

It took a few of their numbers to drop for the Winter's claw regain its witts and finally go back to the fight.

Strapping the Kr1 back to magnetic harness, Barnes jumped down from the house, joining in.

His first take was a boar-rider that was hastening across the field, cutting down its foes. When it turned its gaze towards Bucky, the two rushed at each other, speed increasing at every step.

When they were about to collide, Bucky jumped at the rider's level, right arm pulled back, before delivering a straight punch to his face, knocking the man from the boar.

With his reflexes, Bucky used his Vibranium arm to grasp the boar's head mid-air and pushed it down along with him. The animal was unconscious immediately upon the impact.

After that, he went full combat mode.

Alternating between close hand-to-hand combat, and using his desert eagles against the foes trying to get to him, landing perfect shots in the knees, crippling them on spot, the swords were easily broken when colliding into his left arm, before he used it to send the Winter's claw a good distance away with the enhanced strength he had, their bones cracking loudly in every blow.

Sam was the most changeable treat in the battle, flying in and out from time to time, making himself untouchable in every corner. The new wings were more resistant and flexible, allowing him to perform better on the transitions and have bigger agility.

With the two fighting on tandem together, along with the Hearthguard, victory was certain for the avarosans.

Oblivious to them, the Druvask had regained its conscience. Part of his fur and skin was burned because of the explosion, making him feel a constant sting around his body. Yet, it only served to infuriate him more.

Turning to the battle, it bellowed in anger charging straight at it.

Many Avarosans and Winter's claw dashed out of the beast's away, some, unfortunately, weren't so lucky and ended up being throw in the air or impaled by its fangs.

Bucky had just finished another opponent, punching him across the face with the vibranium arm, his head falling first in the ground, a sound of solid stone breaking upon the impact.

After that, he saw, at last, the onslaught happening around him.

If the explosion didn't stop the animal, bullets wouldn't do any better. So he had to act quickly to avoid the situation possibly getting worst.

Pulling one of the eagles from the belt, he aimed upwards and fired three times in the row, the noise going through the whole area.

Besides Sam, all were confused about why he did such a thing.

Yet the earth-shaking for some moments, followed by an ear-piercing, menacing roar from the skies answered.

The sound also caught the attention of the Druvask, who looked up only to have its head crushed by a powerful fist sent in its way.

A shockwave originated from the blow, a great portion of the floor being shattered, knocking everyone down, and raising a cloud of dust and snow.

Like before, silence hanged from the battleground, as all eyes were focused on the newest fighter that entered the equation.

Standing at nine-foot-tall height, with green skin, and only using the remains of trousers, exposing its inhuman musculature, was a creature whose mere presence stroke fear in all present.

Its glowing green eyes held a level of anger never seen before, the murderous expression complementing it. He had the body of a troll, yet had human features. Right now, he would be compared to the legendary Braum.

The creature slowly walked forwards, getting off the crater it produced, it's right-hand crimson with the Druvask's blood.

After taking five steps, it stopped for a few moments before growling. It then started running way faster then it should at one of the Winter's Claw, upper-cutting the man and sending him screaming in a distance so far, that his body was out of sight in the end.

With just that, chaos reigned once more. However, this time for a different reason.

Many of the Winter's claw tried to run but were flung aside like bugs by the monster.

Those bold enough to face it had their weapons proven to be useless against the hard exterior it had, before being hit by a powerful backward punch, their bodies joining their comrade in the one-way trip to the horizon.

And so it continued, with the green being decimating the Winter's Claw forces.

The Hearthguard leader now had his mind shut down in disbelief, not moving from the place he was standing. Several of his soldiers exactly like him.

"What...is that thing ?" One of them murmured.

Bucky, who was close to him, responded: "That's the hulk,"

In cue, Sam flew by, stopping above the astonished group, "There's still lots of them. you're going to stay there all day ?" He asked, before turning to follow the remaining Winter's Claw,

"Hmpf," Bucky mocked, joining the aviator in the chase.

As the Freljordians watched both of them pursue the enemy forces, they still couldn't move.

Most of them wondered how the strangers weren't scared of such a creature. Even more by the fact that they seemed to know it well, especially as they called it by name.

Their state of puzzlement ended when one of the soldiers stated, with a tone of _"I'm done_," in his voice "Let's get this over with. Then we'll not them go away without giving some explanations before, ok ?"

His compatriots, plus their leader nodded in silence, charging forth to finish the fight.

* * *

Out of all the things he could expect from the raid, this wasn't one of them.

Since the beginning, Steffen was overlooking the progress of his war-band. And during most of it, was content with the outcomes.

Many houses were burning, several Avarosans killed, and the Hearthguard cornered at their mercy.

Yet it all changed when the two strangely dressed men appeared to aid in the struggle, turning the ties almost instantly.

And now there was the creature.

Steffen had faced ice-trolls and violent Yetis before in his life, but that monstrosity, and the way it was toying with the forces, including how it killed a Druvaks single-handly, putted both to shame.

"Things are getting out of hand," Durk exclaimed, eyes narrowed at the field.

Steffen knew that it was stating the obvious, yet agreed nonetheless.

"Guess is time then," He concluded, turning to ice-borns mounted in their wolfs "Make sure that beast and the bird-man are dealt with, But," Using his lance, he pointed at Bucky who was in a spreed, his combat prowess being too much for the Winter's Claw.

There was only thing that his tribe respected, one's will and might. So seeing the stranger be an almost unstoppable force in the battle, was enough to get Steffe's attention "Leave that one to me,"

* * *

_'This is too easy,' _Sam thought as he continued to dive down, taking out many of the Winter's claw in succession along with hulk, who had a bored expression on his face now.

He was expecting something more than this.

Noticing that Sam said "Don't worry big guy, soon enough we'll find a better- WHOA,"

A bluish beam of ice went pass them, making both move out of the way quickly. However, one of the Hearthguards wasn't fast enough and was totally frozen when the beam hitted him on the chest. His body fell, shattering itself into hundreds of pieces.

Sam was horrified deep inside as he looked at the dead man, while Hulk turned around growling loudly at the path ahead, seeing 5 wolves running at him, their riders wielding swords radiating dark-blue light from them,

Instead of continuing, the riders jumped off their mounts with three taking a turn to meet the Hearthguard head-on, while the other two had Sam and Hulk as their target.

One of them stooped half-way in the run, grasping his weapon with both arms and forming a vertical cut in the air. Seconds later, a new beam of ice was released.

Thinking fast, Hulk pushed Sam and other Avarosan soldiers out of the beam's trajectory, giving them a chance to fall-back, saving their lives.

The other ice-born continued to run as he shouted pointing at the green goliath. In the end, all wolves, plus a new one turned their attention to Hulk, fangs bared and jumping at him with tremendous coordination.

However, even their hardest bite, they weren't able to cut the skin in his shoulders, arms, or legs. So with the time, Hulk pulled back to the side and with a roar, threw his arms up, sending the wolfs to all the villages directions.

Sam, on the other hand, was doing his best to avoid being caught in one of the beams send at him. What made the situation infuriating, was that the other three ice-born were now killing any Avarosan that tried to engage them in combat, leaving more frozen bodies in their wake, and he couldn't do anything to help them.

"Dammit," He hissed, evading another strike.

Down below, Bucky was also watching the same thing.

Right before it started, he was with a group of Hearthguards, making quick work on the Winter's Claw.

That's when they heard a shout "ICE-BOR GHARRR,"

The man couldn't finish his warning as he was frozen on the spot, the true-ice sword cutting him across the chest.

Many Avarosans tensed at the sight, but still went after the new enemy forces bravely, even tho they knew it could mean their deaths.

Barnes was about to join them. But a lance landed a few centimeters from his foot.

Turning his head slowly to look to the left, he noticed Steffen walking towards him, ax and sword in his hands, eyes focused solely on him.

It was clear to Barnes what that meant.

In silent exchange of words, Bucky grasped the handle of the spear, inspecting it, before shifting his gaze back to Steffen, who tilted his head to the side, indicating the reason for it.

Bucky only shook his head, throwing the spear behind him.

It was small, but an experienced eye could see Steffen's eyes widening just a little before realization came into them, as Bucky pulled both his combat knife and karambit from his belt. Twirling them, he entered a fighting position.

The exterior sound disappeared for the soldier and warrior.

All that existed in their perspective was them and the distance in between.

And then, with a simple change of footing, their weapons finally meet, sparks flying from the knife and ax as they circled each other with iron grips.

When they separated, Bucky brought the karambit forward, aiming it at Steffen's stomach. The Freljordian stepped back, swinging his sword at Bucky's face. To which he also stepped back, before tossing the combat knife in the air, quickly catching it and making stab motions three times.

On the third, Steffen used the ax to block the attack, locking the blade, thrusting his sword at Bucky's chest. The attack was also blocked by the karambit.

Both entered a power struggle until Barnes mentally modified some of his Vibranium arm's functions. Combined with his super-soldier strength, he quickly launched the ax from its owner's hand, startling the latter at the same time.

Using the distraction, Bucky delivered two solid metal punches on Steffen's sides, before elbowing him in the face.

The toppled back rubbing his mouth area. Looking at his hand, he noticed blood in it.

_'Broke my nose huh_ ?' He thought, before staring at Barnes again, who now only had his combat knife on the metal hand, the other opened in front of his face.

Smirking in excitement at the challenge, Steffen gripped the sword with both hands, proceeding to shout as he spun around weapon raised high.

They were so focused on their fight, that a wolf flying over them was completely unnoticed.

The pack was still trying to get a good score at Hulk, but failing miserably.

Now they were going around, waiting for the moment to attack, as their Alpha was facing the green monster, who roared in defiance, holding his ground no matter what.

One of the betas finally loosed its patience and advanced.

That was his biggest mistake, as he was grasped by the neck. He trashed his body, hoping to get out, yet only received skull-crushing bitch slap by Hulk. The sound of the blow so large that all the Freljordians winced at it.

At the loss of one of their own, the pack saw the opening they needed and sprang to action.

Hulk punched one of them away, the force breaking its jaw, the body going through of the houses in the village. He then picked the one he slapped and used it like a baseball bat, sending other miles from there along with it.

The next, who was bitting into Hulk's leg, was forcefully grabbed by its ear. Now face to face with green goliath, the wolf was meet with a powerful hook from him, being launched to above the clouds.

Now only the Alpha remained.

The orange wolf was feeling an extreme sense of terror after seeing Hulk effortlessly kill all of its brethren.

But it had an order, so he followed.

Jumping at his face, the wolf started to bite the neck area on both sides. And once again, not giving one scratch or mark on the skin.

He then felt two strong hands grasp his sides, removing him for his target. The last thing he saw and felt, was Hulk's fist going through his mouth, to the back of his head.

When he noticed his hand was stuck, Hulk slammed the wolf's body in the ground, and just to make sure, raised both arms and smashed it with an extra amount of strength. Leaving a bloody mess behind.

The gamma monster then turned to the ice-born, who had watched the slaughter, and was no doubt with uncertainty in his chances. Yet, recalling what many others accomplished using the true-ice swords, his worries were put to rest for the moment.

With confidence in his face, he marched towards Hulk.

* * *

At the same time, Sam was growing tired of not getting a good hit on his adversary.

Just a moment ago, he flew at the ice-born, firing all the bullets he could at him. Yet the magic wielder simply raised his sword and a frost shield formed over him, stopping the bullets in their tracks.

And as he wasted time there, more of the Avarosans were dying below.

He had to think of something fas-

_TING_

The visor suddenly warned him, a target marked on the screen.

Looking at it, Sam's eyes enlarged.

There was his chance.

Adjusting the course to the ice-born, Sam deactivated the wings and free-falling at him.

"_Fool," _The Winter's claw thought, seeing the birdman come in a straight line, making easier to take him out.

Raising the sword and pointing at his target, the ice-born started to focus the magic and discharge a fatal speel.

The plan, however, suffered changes when he felt a sword going into his back. Blood spilled from his mouth as he fell to his knees in pain. He turned around, and there was Jaune, holding the handle of the sword, with his teeth exposed in anger he hissed "Go to hell,"

Jaune them dashed back, getting as far as he could.

The ice-born only saw Falcon re-activating his wings, bringing both feet forward.

When they connected, the ice-born was turned into a human-skate, his body being dragged through the ground for several yards.

Wilson Then backflipped, pulling out his guns and aiming at another ice-born. The bullets formed a line across the man's legs, making him lose balance.

With the help, the leader of the Hearthguard swung his sword, cutting off the ice-born's head clean.

_'One down, two to go,' _Sam thought, nodding in gratitude at Jaune, who returned the gesture, turning the body over and retrieving his sword.

Bucky, on the other hand, was now fighting fist-only with Steffen and it was getting quite onesided, for him of course,

The raid commander understood at the moment why his men weren't fairing so well against the avenger. The man moved faster then the eye could see, and his blows, especially with the Vibranium arm, were strong as a sledge-hammer. But Steffen wasn't done yet.

Breathing heavily, he skirted Bucky wrapping both arms around his waist, attempting to body-slam him.

Barnes responded by also grasping Steffen's arms, bending his body forwards, only to bring it back with a strong headbutt, breaking the Winter's Claw nose even more.

After he was released, Bucky proceeded to strike Steffen's stomach, followed by a left hook that knocked some of his teeth out. He raised the Freljordian by the shoulder, before sending him flying with another punch from the metal arm.

Steffen only stooped when his back collided against a tree, denting a good portion of the trunk.

His vision was blurry, his thorax, head, and jaw were all aching, along with his back, blood was oozing from his mouth and nose.

And still, he shakily forced himself up again.

When he finally stood, he saw Bucky in front of him, waiting for the next move. But even with classes, Steffen could read his expression.

It was asking '_Is that enough ?'._

Be it someone else, they would probably say 'yes,' but Steffen's pride wouldn't allow him to do so. For him and his tribe, there was no shame in losing to a warrior stronger them you. And if death claimed you in the end, it was even better.

Using the last of his remaining energy, Steffen entered a guard position. And that was all Bucky needed as an answer.

Pulling his right arm back and rushing at him, Steffen had determined the outcome of the fight.

Side-stepping and grabbing the Freljordian arm, Barnes twisted it to the back, looking his foe.

To finally put an end to things, Bucky banged his metal arm at Steffen's shoulder, right in the area that connected to the rest of the member.

A loud crack came after it, and the man for the first time, shouted in sharp pain. He was only silenced when Bucky kicked him in the head.

Steffen's corpse flipped before landing at the feet of some of his war-band, including Durk.

They were speechless as their leader layed down there, beaten, broken, outmatched like never before.

Bucky was expecting them to come after him, but a roar from the side snapped their attention.

* * *

Hulk always had an immense sense o pride in himself, many times calling himself 'The strongest that there is,' and having the power to back up the statement.

Overcoming several advanced weaponry thrown against him by Ross, beating abomination who was equal to his strength and speed, and even surpassing Thor in combat, a literal god at that.

With those feats, it is no brainer that he considered himself invincible. Some could also say, overconfident.

So when the ice-born assaulted him, the last in his mind was caution. After all, what could a little man do?

Hulk would soon find out.

The ice-born had only given one attempt of hurting him before half of his arm was clutched by Hulk's hand,

Usually, he expected his opponent to panic, however, the Freljordian only smirked in satisfaction,

What started as an itch, soon turned into a complete cold sting.

The arm Hulk had grasped was the one with the true-ice sword. And you know happens to those, outside of the ice-borns, who try to wield them.

Right now, his skin was turning blue as he roared loudly because of the extreme coldness.

All around the field stooped fighting to watch the scene unfold, the reactions were a mix of dread, happiness, and bewilderment.

"Oh no," Sam murmured as he moved to help hulk.

Yet Jaune stooped him with a hold on his shoulder, warning hurriedly: "There's nothing to be done. You'll end up like him,"

Wilson turned to face his team-mate again, both him and Bucky felling total helplessness at the moment.

The ice was almost on his face as Hulk tried to let go of the sword. But it was cemented in his palm.

He turned his head up, desperate to use the power he had to get out of the situation. Yet the ice had already petrified most of his body.

Right before it consumed him as a whole, Hulk heard a voice screaming inside his head "**HULK**,"

Now there was he, frozen, a blue statue of ice in the middle of the field, motionless.

"Shit," Sam hissed lowering his head to keep an outburst of rage under control, while Bucky tightly pressed his hands into fist, both shaking.

The ice-born chuckled to himself, full of pride for his success, "Looked like a troll, and was dumb like one,"

He went to retrieve his sword and finish the raid against the Avarosans.

But the weapon did move.

Raising a brow in confusion, he pulled harder with both hands, also using his foot for leverage. Not doing any difference.

His eyes then widened as he saw a green glow forming around Hulk's fist.

The glow continued, going to the rest of the arm, and expanding to other parts of his body, including from the eyes that now shined bright green.

Making the scene more disturbing, was the smoke that started coming out from the ice, and the subtle movements on the first on Hulk's left hand. That was all the ice-born needed to back away from there.

The goliath's body then began to grew, his actions getting more flued by the moment.

Standing now at 12 feet tall, Hulk lifted both arms in an 'X' form, before quickly bringing them down.

The ice around his body shattered, revealing an aura pulsating of gamma radiation, the veins all around him shinning with the power.

He then did the unthinkable.

Opening the palm holding the sword, Hulk roared in more rage than he ever did. Pulling his left fist back with all the strength he had, Hulk punched the weapon.

And it broke.

The true-ice was known to be many things, and indestructible was on the list. Well, not anymore.

When the blade broke, a sphere of wind came of out it, going past the borders of the village, continuing its path to beyond the eye could see.

All the Freljordian's Hearst stooped at that. Never in their history, a being, be it human or not, was able to break true-ice, especially with brute force alone.

_"What kind of monster is this ?" _They all asked themselves.

Hulk turned his gaze to the ice-born that froze him. The hateful gaze only was enough to make the man almost dirty his pants.

Releasing a quick breath, Hulk in a blink held the man on his hand. The size covering the whole upperbody, leaving a pair of swaying legs to show.

In a second the ice-born was crushed, a painful sound of all of his bones breaking like a twig.

When Hulk opened his palm again, the only thing left was the man's legs. And there was no blood, as the level of radiation was so big, it evaporated instanly.

Some Winter's claw, and even Avarosans, almost emptied their stomachs at the sight, placing their hand over their mouths.

But the green goliath wasn't satisfied.

Seeing the other three ice-borns, he had his targets in mind.

Rushing at them, Hulk the same move he did upon entering the battle. But this time, instead of flying, the body exploded when the fist struck, and like before, the blood dissolved completely.

The other two didn't have time to think, as both were grabbed by the enraged monster. He then opened his arms wide, before crashing their bodies together. They died in the spot, not of trace left behind.

_"That's IT," _A terrified Durk deemed "RETREAT, LET'S GET OUT OF HERE," He screamed in desparation, hoving Steffen's body over his shoulder, and running.

The rest of the Winter's claw didn't need to be told twice, as they fled for their lives. Some even jumping with the beast-riders to leave faster.

As for the Avarosans, they were glad that their enemies were running with their tails between their legs. But the Hulk's presence dwarfed that feeling of happines with fear, amazement and downright dumbstruck.

The only thing that all shared, was the thought: "_Good thing it wasn't them,"_

Sam and Bucky on their part couldn't be more relieved. Banner and Hulk were still with them. As they approached their fellow avenger, they saw the glow slowly disappear, yet the size change remained.

"Scared the crap out of us, big guy," Sam expressed, smiling at Hulk, who was massaging his forehead. "Everything good up there ?"

After rocking his head, Hulk looked at Wilson, asking: "**What...Happened ?"**

Both soldiers shared a look before Bucky questioned: "You don't remember ?"

Hulk only stared at him with a puzzled face.

"...Well, all we can say is that, is good to see you're ok,"

The goliath hummed, a ghost of a smirk in his lips before he noticed something "**You both look smaller,"**

Sam and Bucky chuckled in response.

(**CUT)**

**Like, I just promised to give you guys a quicker update, but then the world said: No you don't. Here's a virus to keep you busy.**

**But seriously, this thing is no joke, and the people in my city are scared as hell, me included. **

**So make sure y'all are safe, and stay inside. Hopefully, by the end of the year, it will all be back to normal **

**As for the story:**

**1 - With the new update in Ixtal, which was quite impressive, I now have a lot more material to develop, and especially the avenger that will arrive there**

**2 - The hulk in this story will have inspiration from Both MCU and the Earth's mightiest's heroes cartoon. So he will be more 'well-spoken'. Plus, can anyone guess the references I used on his scenes? **

**3 - Instead of making promises I ain't capable of fulfilling. Right now this story can be in the category "Slow-updates". I didn't want to but is for the best.**

**See you next time. **

**Peace.**


	8. Chapter 8 - A new day

**Now the board is finally set, and honestly, it is quite terrifying in a way. **

**I hope I can make something good for you all.**

**Let's get started.**

One of the great benefits of the 21st century is getting information quickly.

Be it by phones, computers, laptops, or even video-game consoles. All of it was delivered no matter what.

Even Steve had to admit the efficiency, despise the more complex attributes on them.

And when he and his team ended up in a world that was ages behind in terms of Technology, they had to content themselves with good old reading.

Lots of it.

So much it was at the point of being intimidating. With entire books filled by ancient documentations from even before Demacia itself was founded.

Quite overwhelming if you ask him honestly.

It has been almost two weeks since he and the others arrived in the city. Throughout that time, he along with T'challa were staying in Lux and Garen's house as she promised them both, while Natasha and Wanda accompanied Lyla to the ArbourMark region, which was two days of travel from Demacia,

Funny enough their means of communication were ravens, a thing that several of the team would joke about, no doubt calling it "Living in Game of Thrones," for god knows how long,

As for the experience. Aside from the whole other world scenario, it was pretty tranquil for Rogers and T'challa mostly.

The Wakandan would spend most of his time in the great libraries of the royal palace, digging as much as he could for clues and answers.

Steve, on the other hand, was being the more recluse of the two. He mostly stayed on the Crowguard's state, only leaving to catch some fresh air or take a small jog.

Maybe it is because he still an introvert deep down, or getting used to the change of scenery may take a while to register in his mind. Like after getting out of the ice.

And since Garen had a busy schedule with his duties to the vanguard, Lux was the one that gives him company during the afternoons.

The teen had a very welcoming aura around her, engaging conversations efficiently and making the atmosphere comfortable.

She also was restless when it came to asking questions about earth and the team, paying total attention to the stories. Sometimes even having a shine in her eyes during some of them.

And in return, Lux told Steve a lot about her family's past and how they had been a crucial part of Demacia's defense for generations. Including her late great grandfather and uncle, who were amongst the most respected soldiers in the kingdom.

But when it came to her parents, she would get into a somber mood.

Pieter and Agatha expected her to grow up and help run the family's states since Lux was a child always, especially in the absence of her brother. But she resented such a thing, which lead to them being more rigid with her, summoning a series of teachers to get her in a more favored path,

Yet, even with their orders, they couldn't help but be charmed by her zest for life and intoxicating optimism.

So with no good results, when she turned 14, they left the capital and went back to their original city High Silvermere. Leaving Lux and Garen to their aunt's care, but, as both had military careers, their free time was short.

In the end, Lux's spent many of her days alone.

Steve had an understanding of what she felt. After his mother died, even tho he had Bucky with him, he was still all by himself for a long time.

It was only during the war that he wasn't considered an "outcast,' to others.

But above all, he was glad to see that she still had a happy and kind personality after effect. Many would have changed drastically in the same situation.

He was sitting in his room leaning against the wall next to the window right now, reading another book to continue his new "education,'. It was 10 am, and the sun was getting closer and closer to it's the highest point.

The room was on the second floor of the house. It wasn't big, nor was it small either. The walls mirrored marble, but by closer observation, it was clear that it was another type of stone.

His shield, along with the suit, was stored in one of the closets near the door. Serving as a substitute, was a blue short-sleeve shirt, and a set of black pants that Garen lent him before he could buy some own his own, plus a pair of arm wrists that covered the thumb and half of his palm,

One of the advantages was that both had a similar physical shape, so the clothes fit very well, despite being a little tight on some parts.

_Knock, knock, knock_

Steve's study was interrupted when a series of knocks came from the door.

"Come in," He called out.

Opening it, Lux stepped in. She was using a more casual outfit, with a brown hood wrapped around her shoulders, accompanied by a white shirt, a set of blue pants and a purse strapped on a belt in her waist,

"Hey," She greeted waving, before noticing the book he was reading. "Oh, I'm interrupting ?"

"No, is fine," Rogers assured, closing the book and placing it on the stand beside the bed. "Was about to take a break anyway,"

It is not that he didn't like reading, but it could get tiresome, even for a super-soldier.

Lux nodded in understanding. She still remembered the mountains of books she had to read during her childhood. While some were captivating, others were a struggle to finish. "Got into an interesting part?"

"Well...from what I have read. Probably how Orlon built the first city here," Steve responded.

"Ha, one of Garen's favorites," Lux replied chuckling, that story has been told a thousand times by her uncle and father, and her brother always was present to hear them no matter the time "Guess is the legendary hammer that catches everyone's attention,"

"Mm, can't really blame them," Steve said crossing his arms, finding humor in one thing that seemed to be universal "Many people back home wouldn't stop talking about Mjolnir,"

"Thor's weapon ?" Lux enquired, testing what she had learned.

Rogers nodded in confirmation, secretly wondering where the founder hammer could be now after so many years. "There's even the matter of being "Worthy,'. through with Thor, there's a difference,"

"Really? What ?"

"Unlike with Orlon, Mjolnir can be picked up freely. If it doesn't deem you as worthy, it won't matter how strong you may be," Steve explained, as he remembered that not even Hulk was able to do it in the Helicarrier. And that says a lot.

"Mm, makes more sense than the former," Lux exclaimed, mulling over the revelation.

"Yeah," Rogers agreed, taking a quick look outside before turning back. "Need help with something ?"

"What? Oh right," The teen shook her head, regaining her focus. "I'm actually here to take you out,"

"...Huh ?" A confused Steve asked.

Opening the zipper in her purse, Lux pulled a folded letter. As she finished opening it, she read: "_Lux, since you're going to be living with Steve for some time, I need you to do something for me. Steve is probably going to enter a self-isolation mode in no time in there. I know, it contradicts his personality, but there's nothing any of us can do about that, so to get him out of the mood, make sure to drag him out of the house once in a while _

_He may be a fossil, but it doesn't mean he has to be a dusty one._

_Counting on you - Natasha,"_

When the letter ended, a deadpan stare from Steve was all Lux received.

He understood why Romanoff was continually trying to get him out of the comfort zone he mostly stayed, always looking for some date, a vacation or some other thing, but now it was getting ridiculous really,

Releasing a deep breath and pressing the back of his head against the wall, Steve asked: "When did you get that ?"

"Yesterday," An amused Lux responded.

'_Talk about not wasting time,' _He privately thought "Look, you don't necessarily need to do as she asked,"

"I know," Lux replied, folding the letter back to its original appearance. "But she's right. All the time the two you've been here, I only saw T'challa walking around the city. While you stayed in the house, occasionally going out the door at max

So Natasha's request was the final proof needed for me to come here,"

"Is it That noticeable in me ?" Steve enquired.

Lux only nodded.

Rogers then pinched the back of his nose, closing his eyes. He made his bed, now was sleeping in it.

"Soo, you're going to get ready or ?" She requested, both hands now behind her back.

"...do I have to ?" He asked, believing in the false hope that she would let him stay.

Seeing that he would be a little hard to break, Lux used her secret weapon.

"Please ?" She asked, making the lost puppy eyes, a trick learned during her training days with the teachers.

And like the many times from before, it worked.

Giving up on the losing fight, Steve got up from the bed. He then went for the closet, taking his shield, back straps, and boots.

When he was ready, he turned to Lux. The girl had a satisfied look on her face. No doubt because of the sense of a mission accomplished.

"Alright, let's go," She said, doing a 180 and going down the stairs. Heading to the entrance door in the center of the house,

Shaking his head with a small smirk in his lips, Steve followed her.

* * *

Both arrived at the plaza half an hour later.

At first, they stooped at the Crowguard's stables. Lux offered one of the horses the Rogers, but he declined. Primarily because it wasn't something he learned during his life, secondly even if he did it wouldn't be necessary considering the effects of the serum on him,

One could imagine the girl's face when Steve outrun her after she proposed a harmless race between the two of them.

When it was over, Rogers was at the entrance, arms crossed, looking at her with a brow raised and a smug teasing smile.

As Lux got out of the horse, she murmured: "Show off," Wich caused Steve to laugh openly at her.

Now walking through the place, Steve took notice of the big and well-designed architecture of the square. It had a circular platinum cage-like construction that extended across a long distance. At the start were two knights statues holding their swords in front of them.

In the surroundings stood several white and blue buildings of all kinds of shapes and sizes. Along with beautiful green gardens, and fountains that were close to stairs that lead to higher parts of the plaza,

Had Steve still possessed his drawing notebook, he would no doubt stay there for hours, just recreating the scenery and all its details.

Another noticeable aspect was the people.

Rogers wasn't a stranger to large masses. Be it by growing up in New York, being turned into the poster boy for the war after receiving the serum, or just readjusting himself in modern society.

Amongst that, were the curious stares he received from every direction,

Like with the crowds, it was a regular thing for Steve. The interested gazes, the low whisperers, and some more 'obscene,' comments from the ladies.

All too familiar.

But even with that, he still felt a little claustrophobic walking in there.

There was a literal sea of people around him.

Commun people, soldiers, merchants, you name it. All were there present in the streets.

Lux did notice Steve's growing discomfort, despite the same hiding it pretty well.

She then grabbed his arm, gesturing with her head to the side. Both walked up to one the stairs he saw a few moments before.

It didn't take long before Lux stooped at one of the high grounds, which gave a good view of the square, plus the royal palace.

"Sorry if it got uncomfortable there," She apologized.

"It's ok," Steve replied waving his hand "Was kinda my fault in a way,"

Lux gave a confused look, no understanding how he could be at fault there.

Now in vice-versa, Rogers noticed her expression. "On earth, you can say I'm a "center of attention,' to most people, so being one here shouldn't be a big deal,"

"But I guess since it is a new place, it will take a while to normalize the feeling," He explained, slowly shrugging his shoulders.

Lux winced inside hearing that.

In her desire to help Steve out of his seclusion, she forgot that he wasn't just an outsider from another city spending some days in Demacia and was literally seeing everything around him for the first time in his life. Feeling overwhelmed was to be expected.

Lux pressed her lips together and took a deep breath "If you want to back, we can go,"

Steve considered the offer as he looked to the sides from their position.

Being in a higher point of view allowed him to see the city in more detail. It only confirmed his initial thoughts about the designs, and how artistic they were,

Yet a new caught his eye the most.

Turning his body to it, he asked: "What's that ?"

Looking at the same direction, Lux saw it too.

At one of the borders of the city was a gigantic stone statue. It had its arms lowered and a pair of enormous wings on the back. The face was sculpted to form a smile of sorts, along with two fangs on the lower lip. There were many golden parts over it in contrast with the predominantly white color. One of them formed a crown with three separated horns on the forehead, giving it a kingly vibe.

If the city had impressed Steve, this statue blew him away.

"Hehe, that's our resident colossus, Galio," Lux giggled at Roger's awestruck look.

"Galio ?"

She then proceeded to tell him about the statue's backstory. Starting with when the sculptor Durand, was tasked by the king to build a new form of shield for the Demacia military decades ago,

Many were expecting a lot of different things from him except a giant winged statue. Yet, as time went on Galio would become a vital piece for the defense of the nation, and serve as a symbol of the great city across all of Valoran,

Nowadays he's seen as a simple construct build to intimidate invaders and to look magnificent, but, some rumors from the past still echo about him across the population, especially the soldiers,

They say that Galio's motionless state didn't last forever. That one day, when Demacia needs him the most, he will awaken once more to protect his home from whatever danger may be at their doors. That's why some go year after year to him offering tribute, as a sign of respect and hope.

At the part, Steve stared at Lux with an astonished gaze.

In his mind, the only person that could make Galio gain life was Tony. Considering the number of suits the genius had made for the last years, including a special one with the help of Bruce and T'challa, is no brainer that something of the same magnitude of the stone colossus would be a walk on the park for him.

"Is his sculptor still here ?" Steve inquired, quite curious if the man could tell him more about Galio.

Lux shook her head "He died years ago from old age, whatever else he may have included in Galio, unfortunately, went with him to the tomb,"

The reveal gave Steve a pang of disappointment, but considering the time-line, the chances were honestly little for the man still being alive.

His reflections were interrupted when Lux asked: "Well, still want to go back to the house ?"

A percentage of temptation lingered in his mind. But after seeing Galio and hearing about him, he began to wonder what else he could see in his time there.

It was uncharted territory for sure, but, it didn't mean he did not have to enjoy it for some time,

Maybe that's why Natasha wanted to get him out of the house.

Turning Lux, Steve responded: "It depends, got any suggestions for things for me to see ?" He said with a kind smile in his face.

Picking up the sub-text in his phrase, Lux also smiled, pointing at him "Hope you don't get tired easily,"

* * *

When Lux said she hoped he didn't get tired, she was serious.

It was a complete tour throughout the whole city, with no exceptions made. But it was very refreshing for Steve.

It also served as a way for him to start getting more accustomed to the place and the people. And it went smoother than he thought it would.

The Demacians were simple and quite easy to get along with, which also had small help from Lux, as she seemed to know many of the people around the city.

Also as expected, Steve was the center of conversation in a matter of seconds, as the rumors regarding him and the rest of the team became a constant topic for masses during the past weeks, leading to many speculations over who they were and why they used such strange clothes,

If he had to make a comparison, their curiosity was more akin to agent Coulson's, minus the fan part. It had a certain innocence in it, as their questions were, like them, very simplistic and genuine. Be it about him or his shield.

One of the occasions being when he and Lux stooped to eat at one of her favorites restaurants close to the west side of the city, a place she had known for many years.

At the time, it was only the two of them there, but the food was ready to be served.

So, when they got their orders, the owner took advantage of the low movement to chat with them.

Surprisingly, one of the topics he talked with Steve was war stories.

Despite being a simple cook, the man once served as part of the war chef's unity in his younger years. Their mission primarily was to take food and supplies for Demacian troops on battlefields. And being looked like easy prey, Noxians or barbarians always tried to ambush them in their trips.

Yet it didn't end as they would have liked.

The recalled the dozens of times he and his comrades used frying pans, dough cylinders, and even bare fists to fight against the attackers. And in a case of confidence, only a few soldiers were sent to intercept them the job was a lot easier for the chefs,

Cap couldn't help but think of what the former hollowing commandos and the avenger's faces would be after hearing some of the tales. No doubt with utter disbelief,

Feeling that it was only fair, he told the owner some of his own and from others during WW2, leaving out the one when he crashed into the ice.

Out of all stories told, the one that more caught both the man and Lux's attention was the one of Desmond Doss, the war medic that saved more than 70 soldiers on the battlefield. As his united had retreated from the fight, he stayed behind

Lux had her set of questions for the story but decided to leave them for later. As for the owner, he enjoyed Steve's tales so much that he decided to let his first meal there be for free, ignoring the soldier's comments against it completely.

The teen teasingly tried to include herself in the offer, but the owner replied "Not a third time," in good humor, making the three share a laugh,

As cap and Lux were leaving the man wished them a good day, and told Steve to drop by once in a while, as his friends would also love to share war stories with him, to which Rogers accepted in appreciation,

At this moment, he and Lux were heading to a more distant area of Demacia, much like the Crowguard residence. And adding to the similarities, the place had more open green fields around it. Only having a big grey mansion and a limited amount of houses on the surroundings.

"Where are we again ?" Steve said curiously, gazing the fields.

"You'll know soon," Lux affirmed to him before asking: "Care to tell me something ?"

"Say it," He encouraged turning his head to her.

"Is about the soldier you talked about,"

"Desmond?" Steve asked, receiving a nod from Lux. "What you wanna know?"

"Well...Why did he go to war unarmed?"

That was the main doubt many other soldiers had about Desmond's tale, including Steve at the time. And since both of them never met during the war, he wasn't able to ask for the reason.

But, he soon got the answer after watching some documentaries provided by SHIELD to update himself on what happened when he was gone.

"Hmm, it was more of a personal matter to him," Steve stated, recalling the interviews. "He was a very religious man. So when he enlisted, he stayed true with one of the commandments from the bible,"

"Bible ?" Lux asked with a puzzled frown.

"I'll explain it later," Steve assured "But the commandment he followed, is that you shall not kill another living being,"

"...That's kinda unlikely in a war," Lux wryly stated.

"Believe me, I know," Steve replied chuckling "Even so, he managed to do it anyway,"

"But that wasn't all of it," He continued.

"Huh ?"

"Faith can be a good motivator, but deep down is always an individual desire that keeps anyone moving forward," Steve said, seeing a connection between him and Desmond. "And I guess if he was one of the candidates from project rebirth, he probably was going to be chosen. Not only he had a better physique, but a good heart too,"

"Rebirth is the place where they gave you the serum, right ?" Lux replied.

"Yes," Steve affirmed.

"But what you mean by better physique ?" Lux enquired gesturing at him with a confused expression "I mean, you look pretty good,"

"...Oh right, you don't know yet," Steve realized, laughing softly at the fact. "Truth is, I - wasn't always like this,"

Lux tilted her head to the side, waiting for the rest of the explanation.

"Before I received the serum, my hight and height were much smaller than now," He revealed to her, making the motion with his index finger and thumb.

The youngest Crowguard now stared at him with both eyebrows raised.

"Buck looked at me the same way when we first met in the field," Steve pointed out the deja vu scene.

After shaking her head to regain focus, Lux said: "Wait, wait, wait. when you say smaller, you mean like - very skinny or something like that ?"

"...I was skinnier than you,"

"...,"

"...,"

"Get the poro out of here," Lux stated with a deadpan tone.

"Was that suppose to be a curse word ?" Steve asked in good humor while also being curious.

"It isn't, but now I made it be because what you said is insane," Lux quickly replied, raising both of her arms.

"What's so insane about it ?"

"I may not be a medic, but I know very well that people, be it, men or women, shouldn't be able to survive when they're as skinny as you are saying," Lux explained.

"I didn't say it was a natural type of thinness," Steve simply responded.

With that, all the astonished rant Lux was building into died out instantly.

Lowering her arms back, she said: "Come again ?"

"_Time to spill the beans," _Steve thought "The reason why I was skinny is that at the time I had several diseases, like asthma, scarlet fevers, sinusitis, heart troubles, and some others,"

"And because of them, my body was constantly disabled. Which lead to me not being able to enlist correctly in the army. But I didn't give up, and in the end, was accepted in the super-soldier program,"

Lux's shock was evident.

She had seen many soldiers with deficiencies struggle to push themselves forwards to prove their worth. Yet, never at the level that Steve described about himself.

Not only for the level of sickness he had but also the body condition.

"How were you chosen if your health was so low ?"

A fond smile appeared in Steve's face, but his eyes seemed distant, as he was reliving a moment from the past.

"I have to thank Abraham Erskine, the lead scientist of the program for it," He said "If it wasn't for him seeing the potential in me, can't say I would be here today,"

Once again showing her natural talent for picking up details, Lux enquired. "Is it the same potential you said Desmond had ?"

Steve only hummed in confirmation "The day before the operation happened, Abraham and I had a chat going over a few details of what the results could be,"

"And at one point he told that the serum amplifies everything that is inside, so good becomes great, bad becomes worse. Which is why he chose me,"

"You were a good man," Lux declared, piecing the puzzle together.

Nodding again, Steve continued: "It was the only he asked me to do in the end. Not to be a perfect soldier, but to continue to be who I am,"

"And Desmond was the same, he didn't go to war to kill anyone, he only wanted to save as many as he could. As for me, I just didn't like bullies picking on others, so I wanted to be there for them if they need help," He finished.

Lux had a variety of emotions in her now. There was a hint of sadness for how challenging Steve's journey must have been. A percentage of fascination for what the serum was able to do with him. But also happiness as he got the chance to do what he most desired in the end.

And honesty in his voice was one she had only seen limited times in her life.

On top of that, a sense of wonder as he still used the gift he received to help whoever needs it. Along with several others that share his belief,

"You know," Lux started, before stating warmly "With everything you told me, I honestly don't think Abraham could have chosen a better person,"

Rogers may be an adult, but the little kid from Brooklyn will always be in his heart. So the small blush forming on his face was to be expected.

"Thanks, Lux," He replied timidly, scratching the back of his head.

"You're welcome," She said turning head to the front "Oh, we arrived,"

Looking the same way Lux did, Steve saw the same mansion from before. Now in a closer distance, he could see more of the features in it.

The doors were smaller than they appeared to be. But on the other hand, they couldn't be more detailed. On the center, there was a flower symbol, with white, purple, and pink colors in it.

That meant that it belonged to another royal house of Demacia, much like the Crowguard's symbol was a golden eagle.

Along the greyish walls, there was a set of windows. All separated by a meter or more, aligned vertically on the towers at the front. Not forgetting the various hand-crafted decorations over them, from the bottom to the top,

"So, you're going to say it now, or should I wait for a little more ?" Steve asked, still observing the structure

"A little eager aren't we ?" Lux playfully replied.

"Who's making the mystery is you, not me," Steve declared.

The girl giggled shortly after that "Ok, ok. If you wish to know so much, we are at the Laurent residence," Lux lastly responded.

During one of their lessons about each other's lands, Lux talked a little about the houses. Little quite literally, giving only the names and nothing more after it. So if Steve didn't know much, it wasn't his fault.

"You even know the head of the family," Lux revealed.

A confused Rogers turned to her, a frown on his face. "I do ?" He asked.

"Yeah. Remember the meeting with the king ?" Lux said, getting humm from Steve. "Wasn't there a woman with short hair and a few pink parts in it ?"

Recognition shined on Rogers's eyes.

"The one asked T'challa about the vampires ?" He assumed.

"The one and only," Lux confirmed to him "Her name is Fiora Laurent. And she has been taking care of her house for the last five years,"

Usually, when someone spent that limited time as the main leader of a family, it meant that others were in charge before. Be it the parents or an older figure. The former was the most likely.

"Did something to her parents ?" Steve gently asked.

Lux took a deep breath, before responding: "Unfortunately yes, but is better if she is the one telling you,"

After receiving a nod from Steve, Lux went forward and knocked three times on the door.

Moments following her knocks, both heard steps closing in.

Opening the door was a middle-aged man using a sharp grey suit with white gloves. He had a small mustache in his lips and short black hair.

His posture was straight, showing great discipline. And his look was mostly blank.

Yet when he saw Lux, his expression took a kinder mood.

"Ah, lady Crowguard. How've you been ?" He asked, expressing happiness in her visit.

"Good as always Wallace," Lux answered, giving him a quick hug "Also I see you still won't call me by the first name,"

"Old habits and manners die-hard milady," Wallace stated sheepishly, turning to look at Steve now. "And who you may be young man ?"

"Steve Rogers, sir," Steve introduced himself, proffering his arm.

"_Hmm, this one at least has a sense of education," _Wallace thought to himself, gripping it. "A pleasure, Wallace Martin," He then looked over Steve's back.

Upon noticing the shield, his eyes widened. "Oh my, you're one of the people that the servants have been talking about,"

"The topic of the moment, I believe ?" Steve wondered in good humor.

"Quite,"

"Heh, the crown not taking their eyes off him was a pretty good indicator," Lux mused out loud.

"You're one to talk lady Crowguard," Wallace stated taking a quick look at her, before shifting back to Steve "This one over there could make an entire army turn the city upside-down, just to find her during one of the many orchestrated plots she planned,"

"C'mon, most of it was funny," Lux replied, crossing her arms and pouting. Her gaze turned side-ways.

"Your brother would beg to differ," Wallace teasingly reminded "Especially when his vocal cords almost gave up after he screamed your name for hours,"

With a barely restrained smile, Steve said to Lux: "You were that bad ?"

"...Shut up," She murmured her reply.

Yet moments later, her facade broke and she laughed softly in her hand. "I'll never forget Garen scolding me with that raspy voice,"

At that, all three chuckled in good nature.

Wallace was the first regaining his old posture. "So," He began. "What can I do for you today ?"

Letting out the last of her laughs, Lux responded: "I'm showing Steve the city. So wanted to know with Fiora if we could walk around the fields for a while,"

"I see," Wallace replied "Sadly the lady is not here at the moment, and the fields are out of limits for now,"

"...Is it that time of the year again ?"

"Precisely,"

"Sorry, I'm not following," Steve joined in the conversation as his confusion took the best of him.

"Is a tradition in the Laurent family, mister Rogers," Wallace explained calmly "Every year, the members enter a dueling competition in Demacia,"

"Other participants are allowed of course, but in the end, the Laurents are the finalists, and for that, they need their space to train as much as they can,"

"Don't know why they even bother," Lux added to Wallace's description "Fiora always wins,"

Wallace only shrugged his shoulders. "Must be in their blood, a good challenge is all they look for,"

"True," Lux admitted. "Well since this idea bombed, we should get going,"

"Ok. sorry for the unexpected visit sir," Steve apologized for both of them.

"No worries Mister Rogers," Wallace said, shaking his head "The day was little slow anyway, so small talk was most welcome,"

"As for you, young miss," He continued pointing at Lux. "Come back more often, lady Laurent misses your company, despite not saying openly,"

Smiling at the request, she said: "You got it,"

After giving their final goodbyes, the pair left the Laurent residence.

* * *

It was now afternoon. The sun was starting to get more orange by the moment.

Lux and Steve went to a few other places during that time. But wanting to save some of them for future occasions, Lux limited their visits.

So the next one ended up being their last for the day.

Their destination wasn't as far from the capital as the Laurent residence. But they still had to walk a long way to get there. Passing through the plaza again and continuing from there.

Both proceeded to the back of the city. Which was where the ports usually were, but in that specific part was something else.

Passing by a set of stairs, a long bridged came into view.

It extended for good meters over the sea. At the edges, there were a series of stone wings resembling those of Galio's on a smaller scale.

At the end of the bridged was a citadel built on top of a reclined rock. The construction following the same pattern, as the tallest structure was at the top and tinier ones at the middle and bottom, with the gate to it at the very end.

On the back, stood a large mountain with a single white tower in one of its cliffs. Along with it were various clouds on the horizon. Meaning that the weather was a lot colder in that direction,

"Must be a place of importance, for it to be so away from the city," Steve deduced as he and Lux walked across the bridge.

"You would be right about that," Lux confirmed. "By what Garen says, Ehrenmount is the third on the list of priority. Only behind the royal palace and the residences of the noble houses,"

"_Must be military then," _Steve mused personally, before teasing Lux. "Not mystery about the name this time ?"

"Hmpf, only to be ruined by you asking over and over? Nah," Lux scoffed. "But at least this time you won't guess WHAT it is," She then spoke, confident in her small victory.

Taking the shot, Steve stayed his walking. When Lux was six steps ahead of him, he declared: "Is where your army trains,"

The young Crowguard stopped dead on her tracks. For some moments, the only thing to be heard in the area was the wind and the waves bellow.

She then turned her head slowly to him. Her lips firmly pressed together, and eyes narrowed,

It reminded Steve of the scene on the exorcist when he first watched with the team during Halloween. The Movie Wasn't the scariest, but the comparison with the scene right now made it worth it.

"...," Lux stayed in silence, only staring at him.

Releasing a deep breath, she turned around and continued walking. The whispers coming from her didn't escape Steve's audition as he chuckled triumphantly.

Taking a right turn, they reached the gates of the citadel.

The gates had a high vantage point from above, which was secured by many sentries. And upon noticing Lux, they quickly opened them.

A passing thought the gates, there was a ramp in the middle of the way. Which divided itself in a series of platforms leading to the main building.

On the sides, the Demacian soldiers were all training in almost every form of combat, using little to no armor in their bodies. Some had arrows knocked in their bows, just waiting for the order to fire. Others were jogging in formation carrying a large sack of stones in their backs, along with the ones fighting using wooden swords with their instructor observing their every move, correcting them when necessary,

The stones were an unusual method for Steve. Yet, considering that his superior once threw a fake grenade at him and the other recruits as a test, is not that bizarre.

As he and Lux continued to walk up the ramp, they caught the eyes of several rookies and other high ranks.

Some couldn't help but comment.

"Is that the guy captain Crowguard and commander Dion talked about ?".

"Think so. The shield is like what they described,"

"What is he doing with Lux ?"

"I don't know, now stop looking, you idiot,"

"How many times did we heard that today ?" Lux pronounced/asked, catching on the remarks from the soldiers.

"Seven, or eight I believe," Steve responded.

"Congratulations, you've beaten Shyvana's record for when she arrived," Lux innocently stated.

"Wasn't my intention," Steve remarked shrugging his shoulders, releasing a tiny smirk "I'll apologize when meeting her again,"

"Can I go when you do it ?" Lux requested not wanting to miss the half dragon's face afterward.

"If that's what you want, sure," Steve agreed in good nature.

The ramp finally came to an end as they arrived at the top of the citadel. Just like it was long in height, the width equaled in every way possible.

If one had to describe the structure, it would be a mix of a tower and a Roman coliseum.

Yet, that wasn't their destination.

After tapping Steve's shoulder, Lux jerked her head to the left. And lo and behold, there was a literal coliseum there. With different sounds of fighting and shouts coming from inside of it,

Getting to the entrance, they could see the interior. The inner top walls covered in blue and silver details. While the sun passed freely thought the open roof.

Other Demacians were also training. However, unlike those on the wards bellow, those seemed to be more experienced. Wearing full-body armors and using real swords in their sparrings, plus shields as well,

Speaking of sparring.

On the center of the space was a boxing ring of sorts, with blue ropes circling the area. And in it were Garen and Dion.

Their combat was quite balanced, and both were using the same armors from when Steve and the others first met them. The only difference being that Garen wasn't using his blue scarf.

Watching the exchange was a group composed of Henry, Beron, and Alexei, all also using their armors from that day. Yet the most surprising person standing there was Fiora, as Lux thought she would be training in her private camps.

While the members of the Vanguard were in the ground bellow the ring, the Laurent duelist was behind the ropes, inspecting the fight more closely.

A fight that was now reaching its momentum.

Each combatant was effortlessly countering and dodging the other's attacks. But during a clash between the swords, Garen swiftly brought his blade downwards, locking Dion's. Using his superior strength, he yanked the commander's weapon with only one arm before stopping his close to the man's neck area.

Breathing heavily due to the end of the adrenaline rush, both stayed there, not moving a single muscle.

"...I'll get ya next time," Dion promised, smiling at Garen after the latter lowered his sword, putting to the side.

"That's what you said last time," The Crowguard remembered teasingly, raising one brow at his compared.

"And the other ten times before it," Alexei added to the declaration, raising the five fingers in both of his hands.

Dion stared at Alexei with a deadpan gaze "Thanks Al, you're always helpful with this,"

His fellow commander only snickered at statemented.

Turning to Fiora, Dion asked: "So, what's the critique this time ?"

With her arms crossed over her mid-section, the duelist tilted her head to the side. Her gaze was pointed to the ground, as she went over the fight, passing by the steps, strikes, counters, movements and every other aspect in between,

Fiora then turned back to him: "Your posture and guard were satisfying. Yet during the exchange itself, you showed signs of limited sight," She started listing her observations.

"Your attacks followed a very straight forward tactic," Fiora said raising one finger in her hand "Which makes you predictable to a more experienced eye, but you compensate it by matching each blow throw at you,"

"Also, considering that Garen is more powerful than you, trying to overpower him turned out to be your biggest mistake in this fight,"

"Next time use a more flexible fighting style, it is a better option when confronting someone with a better physicality than yourself," She finished her overview, shrugging her shoulders lightly.

If there is one thing clear about Fiora is the fact that she's a perfectionist. And that seemed to be an essential part of any duelist in her family.

With that personality trait, she couldn't help but always point up even a minor error in someone else. So much that it was unanimous amongst many in the Vanguard. She would do very well as a teacher.

But may the gods have mercy on her students.

Taking in everything put to him, Dion thought out loud "Need to start writing the things you said, honestly,"

"Wait, you don't do it already ?" A voiced questioned from behind, making all turn to it.

After the fighting was over, Lux started walking towards the group. And was now standing right in front of them at the ring.

"Lux," Garen greeted her as he passed over the ropes "What are you doing here ?"

"Hey," Lux replied to her bother. "Was just taking a fossil for a walk around the city," She then added with a teasing tone, looking sideways quickly.

"Hilarious, just like with Nat," Another voice stated, coming from the right.

Fully turning half of her body to the side. Lux requested feigning seriousness. "Remind me to thank her for it later,"

Following the direction, Garen and the others spotted Steve. The super-soldier was with both arms crossed, watching the other Demacians train around the arena.

Hmphing softly, he turned to meet the gazes of the members of the Vanguard, also walking to them.

Garen, Dion, Alexei, Beron, and Henry were a little wide-eyed by his presence there. Fiora, however, maintained a more neutral expression, but still was caught off guard like them.

Being the first to get off the shock effect, Dion said: "Captain Rogers, this is a surprise,"

"Just Steve Dion," Rogers replied calmly, not minding for the use o titles between them. "Garen," He then addressed the older Crowguard.

"Steven," Garen returned the greeting nodding "I must say that Dion is right, your visit was unexpected,"

The two may not have spent much time together. But for the moments they had, including their first meeting. Both bonded pretty well, even more, due to the military background.

Yet Garen noticed right away that Steve didn't seem to go too far from the house. And out of respect decided to don't question the man about it.

So is to guess why he being there was quite strange to the Vanguard leader.

There was only one explanation for this.

"Yeah," Steve agreed with the observation, gesturing to Lux "But as she said, guess I needed to stretch my body a little," He then continued, proving Garen's suspicion to be true.

Shaking his head softly at that, Garen took another guess. This time saying it out loud: "Did she used the puppy eyes ?"

Steve nodded while humming. His lips pressed together.

"Welcome to the club then," Alexei casually stated resulting in chuckles from Dion, Garen and even Fiora at that,

"Oh Wallace, that poor man," The Laurent said in between laughs. "His heart couldn't take the pressure," She reminisced the time when she and Lux were younger.

They wanted to walk around the camps around her house. To play or just kill time. Yet the butler was very much against it during that occasion, even not giving in to Fiora's requests.

The solution came when Lux, joined both of her hands and used to the sweetest voice she could. Asking for both of them to be allowed to leave,

That by itself was hard to resist, but combined by Lux being only 8 years old it was too much for Wallace,

He only didn't get in trouble because the girls returned quickly to the house.

"_Good times,"_ Fiora thought to herself.

"Huh, now I see why you escaped from all the things you did before," Steve exclaimed humorously, turning to Lux.

"I do what I have to do," Lux responded.

"In an excessive amount," Garen piped in, tilting his head to the side.

"And I'm PROUD of it,"

Now everyone was laughing in full.

It was one of the influences Lux had. Every situation could get lighter with her around.

When their section of laughs ended, Dion asked: "So you're here just to visit only ?"

"Pretty much," Lux said. "Saved this place for last because it could be familiar to him in a way," She continued pointing at Steve with her thumb.

"Mm,"

Alexei than took his turn to speak.

"So, what you think ?" He asked Steve, gesturing to the arena.

Steve pondered his opinion on the training grounds. Much like his own unite from the past, all appeared to be working hard and were eager to better themselves in every way possible.

Also, the fact that Garen told him more of the Demacian Vanguard, including the battles they had fought before. Not to mention his personal experience with them.

"Well...Someone I knew once said that wars are only won by soldiers, not weapons," Steve stated, connecting to his answer "And from what I've seen, that's already pretty established between all of you,"

It seemed that the compliment wasn't the one that Demacians were expecting. As Henry and Beron were glad to be using helmets, as a blush formed in their faces, while Dion, Alexei, and Garen had to fight a sense of shyness that came from it.

Fiora, however, took the compliment as an opportunity.

"Is more than that," The group turned, giving her their attention as she elaborated. "Sure, a soldier's dedication and desire for glory can guide him well in battl-,"

"FIORA," Garen, Dion, and Alexei stooped her.

"...What ?" She asked, opening her arms in doubt.

"We're not doing this again today," Alexei firmly stated.

"Yeah, I just got a whole lecture from you, I don't need another," Dion spoke in support of his friend's remark.

"Please save it for later," Garen concluded in a more calm tone.

Seeing the scene in front of him, Steve was quite bewildered. He was about to ask Lux about it, but she beat him to the punch.

"No, they're not always like this," She said simply, still focused on the others.

"Ok,"

The four stopped discussing with each other. With Fiora making clear that next time they tried to stop her, they would have to do it by fighting her. Much to their misfortune.

They then looked back to their quests.

"Sorry about that," Dion apologized to them "But we had to prevent a calamity, OW," He hissed after receiving a slap in the back of the head from the Duelist.

"Anyway," Garen spoke, taking a few steps away from her "Your praise is appreciated, Steve,"

Rogers waved his hand in a relaxed manner.

"Just said what I felt was right," He replied sincerely.

On the sides, two figures haven't engaged the chat yet.

At first, they're more comfortable. But when Steve arrived, it got complicated.

Mainly because of the two young men still were ashamed of themselves for that day. Even tho the older soldier didn't resentment them from it. And the compliments they won from the same, only weighted their conscience more.

Especially on Henry, who had to be saved from his mental turmoil by Rogers as well.

Their brooding was interrupted by Alexei.

"Say, Steve," He jerked his head to the shield "Why you're carrying this thing? Must be hella heavy,"

During the encounter with the Noxian forces. The commander, despite being in a life or death situation, saw for a few spare moments, the shield and its owner in action.

The reason behind Roger's speed and strength was explained when they arrived in the city. Yet, the shield remained an enigma.

It is not every day a ricochet effect can seen coming from one. Much less a sword shatter itself upon impact on them.

Try as it might, not even when they're reinforced with Petricite, the feat was achieved.

"_Five times the same question with this one," _Rogers secretly added to his count, the same way Lux did.

"Not really," He corrected, steeping towards Alexei and taking the shield from the magnet.

Taking it from Rogers, Alexei was pretty shocked by how light it felt in his hands. He being able to twirl it efficiently, only deepened his astonishment.

"Holy - Take a look at this,"

Being the closest, Dion extended his arm, taking the shield from Alexei. His reaction ended up being very similar. With eyes narrowing as he tried to guess the reason for the shield's weight.

Fiora, however, didn't give him enough time. As she snatched it from Dion in a blink.

Now handling the shield herself, she had to agree with them.

"étrange," Fiora murmured, patting the over the star in the middle. Small echos ringing from the shield as she did it. "What kind of metal is this ?" She inquired, looking back at Steve.

"It's called Vibranium," Steve responded before stating "Arguably the strongest metal on Earth,"

"Extremely rare also," He added to the explanation, keeping hidden the existence of said metal in Wakanda like T'challa asked him to "The guy that made the shield, used all he had in it,"

"...You're kidding right ?" Dion asked in a deadpan manner.

"Pardon ?" Steve said, waiting for clarification.

"Look, forging is not my specialty," Dion pointed out to him. "But I know very well that if I had something like at my disposal. Making a shield would be at the bottom of the list,"

His Demacian compatriots nodded in agreement. If such minerals existed in Runeterra, they would make entire arsenals from it. weapons, armors, carriages, maybe even parts of the city itself at some point.

Sure, shields would come in handy as well. But the ones they already possessed were enough.

"I see where you're coming from," Steve confessed, as it didn't seem rational to use the Vibranium like that "Though for me, honestly there wasn't a better weapon,"

As Fiora handed the Shield back to Steve, a thought came into her mind. She may have watched through the video footage many of the Avengers prowess. Yet, live displays for her were the only factor where that could be proved.

"Captain," She spoke to him.

"Ma'am ?" Steve replied.

"If you don't mind," She then revealed her intentions " I would like to see your performance in combat,"

All around turned their heads to her so fast it was a miracle that necks weren't broken for it.

"Fiora, c'mon," Garen exclaimed signing "Don't go asking people to fight for your pleasure,"

"Ah please," Fiora brushed off, not paying mind to Garen's protests. "I did ask if he didn't mind doing it," She affirmed, once again turning to Steve. "Do you ?"

Feeling like an Antilope on highlight now, Steve glanced at Lux, begging for some guidance. The girl opened and closed her mouth several times, before resorting to just shrugging her shoulders.

"_That helped," _Steve wryly thought "You mean fighting with a dummy or -,"

"With Garen," Fiora stated.

At that, the older Crowguard stared wholes at his friend's head. Yet, the duelist wasn't affected by it.

"As he's one of the best warriors on the Vanguard, I'd say he's the best option for the matter," She explained her reason.

Steve and Garen shared a look. Both were unsure if they should do it for sure.

Had it been any other occasion, then yeah they would have agreed for a harmless spar against each other. But this felt like forcing an undesirable activity.

"Guys," Alexei said to the two captains with a restrained sign. "Just get done with it," He pleaded. "She's not gonna let this go otherwise,"

With their heads downwards, both had convinced themselves.

"Do you have a bigger space for this ?" Steve then asked Fiora.

* * *

The sparring match ended up being a mini-event.

Some of the other Demacians in the area heard that the "Shield wielder,' would face the leader of the Vanguard in a fight. And is safe to say that word spread like fire for the rest of the citadel.

All were now in the ring in the middle of the stronghold. The audience waiting for the show to start in anticipation.

Garen and Rogers stood on both ends of the circle. Since the latter didn't want to use armor, Garen took off his own to make things even. Only his forearm pieces and cloves remained, along with knee protection. Sword changed for a practice one, yet the blade was still sharp.

Steve used the same set as him, only adding a resident cloth to his elbows.

Beron, Lux, and Henry were to left, while Dion and Alexei to the right. With Fiora in the middle point of the circle.

Eyeing the number of people gathered for the fight, Alexei commented to Dion: "Think we could've made some money with this ?"

"Possibly," Dion answered. "If it happens again, let's try it,"

"Deal,"

Making the last checks for the match, Fiora gestured to Garen and Steve to come closer.

When both stooped right in front of each other, Garen questioned: "Ever done this before ?"

"Once or twice," Steve remembered the time he and Logan decided to kill their free time during the war. He always wondered why the man seemed to be tireless, recovering quickly from every punch and even bullets launched at him.

Knowing his true nature now, it all made sense.

"Gentleman," Fiora started. "The rules are simple. Whoever gets disarmed first, loses," She then added "And I believe that you two know honor, so I not wasting time asking for a fair and clean fight,"

"You both ready ?" She asked with finality, getting a nod from them.

Raising his sword to Rogers, Garen said in good nature: "Good luck,"

"You too," Steve replied in the same way, bumping the shield against the blade.

Getting back to their corners, they waited for the sign.

With a simple look from the duelist, one of the trainers slammed his staff on the ground.

Prior to the match, Fiora requested that both Steve and Garen didn't hold back during it. Of course, Rogers wouldn't go all out because he could kill the Crowguard. But considering the times he had encounters against common opponents, he knew well his limits.

Tension began to grow as both started circling each other. Guards lowered as they search for an opening to finally engage.

They suddenly stooped after a few steps. Steve performing the first move.

Rapidly pulling his arm back, Rogers threw his weapon towards Garen. With the Crowguard adjusting his grip on the sword, countering the flying object using a side strike, returning it with more power.

Leaping high to catch the shield in mid-air, Rogers spun his body around. The motion giving him enough speed to propel a punch with it.

Garen side-stepped the blow but had time to see stones cracking where Steve landed. Ignoring it for now, he went back to his original hold on the hilt. Using both hands he struck to the right, aiming at Roger's head with enough force to stop himself if necessary.

Yet, due to his inhuman reflexes, Steve gripped one of the shield's edges with his left hand and intercepted the attack, repeating the same move to block another from above his head.

With Garen losing a portion of his balance, he had time to replace the shield's straps on his arm. And just right on time, as Demacian used the position to his favor, performing a trust motion with the sword.

A loud ring reverberated across the area when the weapons collided. Both combatants were now pushing against each other, testing who had superior strength.

Usually in matches likes this, Garen was used to be the overwhelming force. So he was quite startled when Rogers began to force him back, feet dragging over the ground.

"_Right, super soldier," _He grimaced, recalling what Steve was.

Proving it true. A mere snap from his arm was all it took for Garen's sword to be repelled once more.

Like in the beginning, they were a few feet from one another. And despite the frenetic exchange, no even a single drop of sweat formed in their foreheads.

They were just getting started.

Giving Garen a small smirk along with a nod, Steve readied himself for the next round. The Crownguard chuckled weakly, nodding as well at him.

Both had many thoughts about what they were doing. But right now, they equally believed to be quite fun.

When the short pause ended, sword and shield collided again.

* * *

In the citadel, there have been several bouts over the years. Some were very simple, others more severe.

So with the constant occurrences, the excitement felt from it became very faint. And when Garen was involved, the result could be predicted before the first swing was made.

Only those in the king's guard like Xin Zhao or Shyvanna were able to keep up and even beat the captain in a one-on-one fight. That's what they believed.

Yet now, they probably would have to add a new name to the list.

Most of them thought that Steve would last at least five minutes against Garen. However, to their astonishment and a percentage of disbelief, not only did he match the captain blow by blow, but he also showed signs of surpassing him at moments.

These reactions came mostly from the soldiers with higher ranks and age. Because the younger ones were having the time of their lives.

Since this was new for many of them, the sight of two veterans facing against each other was an event that didn't happen every day.

With that, the excitement considered long forgotten in the fields returned ten-fold.

Loud cheers could be heard in the area. The sound likely reaching the city due to the potency behind it. A curious detail was that besides Garen, Steve was also getting his share of applause from the Demacians, including Dion. As for Lux and the others, they were satisfied just to watch.

Fiora was patting herself in the back for the request she made. To her, it was truly invigorating to see personally an old yet new fighting style.

The tactic of using a defense mechanism as a weapon wasn't unknow. But the way Steve developed his own take at such, made it all worthwhile.

Speaking of Which

Garen and Steve had just finished another exchange without receiving a hit from the other. Both came to hold with weapons locked close to the ground.

The impasse ended when at the same time they rose quickly, sparkles flying as the sword scratched the shield. Garen then turned his back to Steve, driving the blade backward, following by a diagonal swing at the right.

Blocking them with ease an opening finally came for Rogers. Pushing himself forward, shield in a defensive position, he bashed it on the Crowguard's chest. The impact sending him to the other side of the ring on his back.

Not expecting such a thing, the audience became quiet.

Panting hard for the lost breath, Garen forced himself up with the help of his sword.

When he gazed back at Steve again, he noticed the avenger was still on his fighting stance. And he knew what it meant.

Entering his most know form, Garen positioned the sword to his left. Both hands gripping it firmly. Left leg at the front.

As if time slowed for them, both waited several seconds before rushing in. After getting in the right position, Garen jumped, sword raised above his head. While Steve brought his shield down, the edges dragging across the floor before he also jumped.

Everyone in the area was, besides the group from the mission, was frozen with wide-eyed amazement as they watched Garen's sword break in various pieces when it clashed against Steve's shield upper-cut.

Landing on his feet, the Crowguard stared at the remains of his weapon, equally shocked as many others.

Behind him, Steve placed the shield back in the strapped magnet, walking towards Garen casually.

Turning back, Garen raised the broken blade to Steve's eye level. His shock now replaced with a small relief for one fact.

"Good thing I didn't use my standard sword," He admitted, taking his loss with no problems.

"Yeah, it would take a while to fix it," Rogers sincerely replied.

The two captains shared a pleasant laugh before grasping each other's hands.

Instantly all that were watching ran at them. Each giving their congratulations for the fight and asking rapid questions as well.

With Alexei and Dion teasing Garen, for his winning streak was at last broken.

Yet, when Fiora stepped in the ring, the other Demacians stood aside, letting her pass. Now standing in front of them she was quiet, eyes slightly narrowed in thought.

Breaking the ice, Steve asked: "Satisfying ?"

Grinning at the question, Fiora replied: "Impressive, Captain Rogers," She concluded. "Most impressive,"

"Right ?" Lux chipped in "Those bones are still healthy" She stated, hiding her will to laugh.

"Hush," He gently repressed in good humor. However, if anything, he was deeply grateful for her taking him out of the house.

After all, It was a good day.

**(CUT)**

**Wooowye. Now the pieces are moving.**

**Like I said in the last chapter, due the COVID 19, the story will have to be updated at a slower pace than before. Just ask for your patience in the matter.**

**And let's forget that Final fantasy just released. So several hours are going into it as well. (Can you blame tho ?)**

**Now, a few other things.**

**1 - As you may have noticed, each group is moving in a different time spans. So keep that in mind in case some parts get confusing for you.**

**2 - In hopes to develop the narrative in a faster way, the chapter will for now on be two-parted. It also helps that, any ideas I may have for them during writing, will be already implemented.**

**3 - Jesus RIOT, all those cinematics, new side characters, and locations drooping every day. You guys are giving me a treasure to work with haha.**

**Ok, I'm gonna stop talking.**

**See you next time. Stay safe.**


	9. Chapter 9 - Celebration and A Start

**Well, here we go again.**

**Let's get to work.**

* * *

**~~Piltover, late afternoon~~**

The city of tomorrow had a reputation for grand commemorations since the very foundation. Be it the Progress day, new year, or even Christmas.

And when they party, they go all in.

That's what they are doing at the moment. Streets were vibrating with laughter, shouts, talks, and dances. From the youngest to the eldest, all feeling freer and happy than ever before.

And when considering the occasion, it was completely understandable.

After many years of reckless destruction, arson, theft, pranks, and being an insufferable pain in the ass. Jinx, the loose cannon, was lastly in jail.

Her last attack resulted in several much-needed repairs in the city. And left a few dozen citizens in hospitals, and many others unfortunately dead.

Yet even with the tragedy. Piltover still managed to find ways to enjoy the fact that one of their most known nemesis's reign of terror has ended. Giving them the most desired piece they needed at the moment.

Besides, her imprisonment was just one part of the reason for the party. An act can be appreciated by itself, but it is always necessary to acknowledge the one or those behind it as well.

In this specific case, the five.

At the center of it all were Cait, Vi, Clint, Peter, and Rhodey.

After saving the first three from Jinx's suicide attempt, the second armored avenger, and army colonel, quickly presented himself to the enforcers. Before activating the thrusters on his feet to flying off towards the city, catching up with peter along the way.

He left so fast that he didn't catch Cait's and Vi's plate-size eyes staring back at him. On that day, both were having a constant tide of surprises, amazements, and mind-blown throughout it.

And now there goes another.

Their expressions, unlike Rhodes, weren't unnoticed by Clint. The archer knew that soon enough, he would have a lot to explain for Cait. War-machine showing up only added to it.

So, placing a hand on the Sherrif's shoulder, he promised: "I'll tell you guys later,"

Caitly slowly nodded at the declaration. Before turning back to Jinx, who strangely had stopped struggling against the substance gluing her hand into the control panel. The criminal had her head turned to the direction Rhodey flew off. Eyes just like Cait and Vi's moments ago.

Jinx's reaction seemed natural to the Sherrif, considering what had just happened. Yet two details made her fell unease for some reason. The first being the amount of droll forming in her mouth. And her left hand's index finger twitching fast. Worst of all, Vi had was in the same state as her.

"_Argh, gimme a break," _She rubbed her eyes in frustration, guessing what was going on inside of those messes of minds. But now, there was no time to worry about it.

"Vi," Cait than called out to her partner, taking the pinkette out of her trance. "The honor is all yours," She said, gesturing to Jinx.

Understanding what it meant, Vi grinned "You're the best Cait," The light-pink girl said as she deactivated her gauntlets, placing then on her back, and stepping towards the loose cannon without waiting another moment,

Seeing the situation was under control. Clint walked to the platform's edge, his bow back to its cylinder form. And similarly to spider-man, the view impressed him as well.

The only thing to tarnish it was the fire in many areas across.

Making a comparison with NY after Loki's attack, Clint observed to himself. "_Guess is not restricted to earth alone," _It would be a rarity to find a place that doesn't have to suffer this form of catastrophe.

Caitlyn calmly walked to stand next to him at the edge. Both stayed in silence for a while, until she spoke: "Not the first time seeing this kind of thing, right?"

Clint arched an eyebrow at her. Face speaking the question for itself.

"You 'read my mind' earlier today," Shrugging her shoulder, Cait went on. "So why not return the favor ?" She stated, staring at him, a ghost of a smirk forming in her lips.

Finding amusement and not denying the truth, Clint shook his head "Guess it was well deserved," The archer concurred with what was said by her in good nature.

"Now we're even," Cait lightly stated, placing her rifle over her shoulder. Before turning her gaze back to her city "But honestly," She turned more somber now "It's the same face I made every time she finished her little plans,"

Clint caught the venom in her voice at the last word. Judging by the same reaction from before, the two had a history.

"Mhm, been dealing with her for a long time ?" He asked, testing the guess.

"Almost three years now," Cait confirmed, lips now pressed in a thin line. "Lost count of how many times she escaped our grasp,"

Fury would've probably had a fit if someone could dodge shield for this long.

"Well," Clint said "Now she won't be a problem again,"

"Yeah," Cait shared the belief, but one part of her was still comprehending what happened. It didn't stop, however, the knowledge that it wasn't just her and Vi that achieve Jinx's capture at the end "Thank you for the help," She expressed her gratitude.

"Don't sweat it," Clint brushed the gratefulness off. He then jerked his head at Vi. "As I said to her, Innocent people getting hurt is not my favorite thing,"

"Also," He added "About me having experienced stuff like this before, you got it right," Taking a small pause, he continued "A lot more than think,"

Absorbing his replies, Cait, of course, wanted to learn more. Yet, it was clear she wouldn't get the answers now.

"Part of the explanation for later ?" She inquired to him. With the archer simply nodding in reply to it.

The two once more turned to the view of the city. They still need to do much more work down below. But now they could enjoy a small calmness.

"YO, ARROW-GUY," The moment was cut short when Vi called out to Clint.

Looking back, Barton and Cait saw that Vi had already placed the handcuffs in one of Jinx's hands, with the other still stuck in the special glue fired at her on the panel. "How you get rid of this damn thing?" Vi demanded, pointing at the substance, patience depleted from the several tries of getting the blue-haired girl from the place.

Letting out a snicker at the scene Clint went to her aid "Relax I'll get her out," He causally assured,

A few minutes later, the four had Jinx freed from the panel. Taking the elevator back to the lower levels, they arrived at the same time as Peter and Rhodey. Both landed in front of them, startling some wardens doing so, especially the ones not expecting to see War-machine's bulkier form out of nowhere.

Cait quickly put them at ease, stating that the armored soldier was a friend.

Jinx was delivered then by the Sherrif to a convoy. All the wardens armed to the teeth in case she tried to do something funny along the way. It was there that Rhodes received the crazy desire-filled stare from the loose cannon. And it is safe to say it disturbed him quite a bit.

Thankfully it didn't last long. As the wardens dragged Jinx to the compartment in the back of a truck and shut the door quickly. Even putting an extra lock on the door before leaving,

When the convoy was way out of sight, Spider-man turned to the group "Well," He started his remark "That was - crazy,"

"Hmm, I may have gotten here just now," Rhodey was the first to reply, admitting his lack of knowledge about the situation "But I'm sure wasn't as crazy as some other stuff we've been through,"

"Huh, remember the raid on Madripoor ?" Clint asked.

"...Still have nightmares about that day," Rhodey shuddered under the suit. "What about that maniac with the monsters underground ?" He then suggested to the archer, who signed at the memory.

"Never going to explore caves again," He swore to himself in distress.

"That's because you guys didn't have to deal with a man using a-,"

"HEY,"

Peter's turn was interrupted when once again Vi called out to them, a tone of ire in her voice as she shouted,

Turning around, the three avengers took notice of the enforcer's posture. Her hands in her hips, mouth pressed together to the side, eyes narrow at them. Next to her, Cait had an incredulous expression, trying to understand half of what was said by them.

"Sorry to stop your little story-tellings," Vi stated sarcastically. "But wouldn't be helpful to, you know, EXPLAIN the shit for the clueless people over here?" She finished, sharply gesturing between her and Cait.

Spider-man and War-machine looked at one another, silently asking what they should do. "As I said, I just got here. Don't have any idea of what's going on," Rhodes said first, opening his arms.

Peter only scratched the back of his head over the mask, pondering his options.

"That depends," It was Clint who answered for them. "Want to have that long conversation now ?" He then asked looking at Cait,

Had it been any other time, a _yes _would have already left her mouth. But taking a look around her, the people were already moving away from the bunkers into the street. The first thing they noticed was the results of the attack.

Yet all their attention soon was totally on the three avengers. Many were whispering and pointing at them from where they stood.

Cait knew what would happen later that day. She and Vi experienced years ago.

"Not now, but I'll take it in a few hours," She responded to Clint. Adopting a more playful manner, she added. "Just a warning, you three should ready yourselves,"

Only Clint's was visible, but Peter and Rhodey also had raised brows after hearing that.

Which leads them to where they stood now,

When Cait said they should be ready, a party wasn't in their minds. Especially one that equaled basically all of the celebrations on earth.

It seemed like a total light fest, with the streets being more illuminated than it should be possible. Plus the robots blowing the sound speakers up duo the high level of volume in the music they were playing, one could say even the mechanical beings appeared happy with the occasion,

Out of the three heroes at the party, much to the other two unsurprised. Rhodes, who hasn't lifted his mask until now, was the most comfortable with the attention.

Because of his military career, parties like those are the norm, even more after a mission was a success.

The suit also helped him to be in the spotlight. With several scientists from the city damn-near fighting to have a chance to talk to him about it,

Clint remained neutral during it, keeping to himself most of the time. Only having limited small talks here and there with whoever approached to give a_ thank you_ for Jinx's capture,

Despise being a well-trained spy and an avenger, Barton was deep inside a simple man. No wonder he chose a farm to live with his family after all.

"Huh, look who it is," A voice then came from the side, making Clint turn to it.

Said voice ended up belonging to Leon. The man now had changed from his work suit and was using a typical grey jacket. Along with a white shirt, brown pants, and a set of simple boots on his feet,

"Quite the first impression I've to say," He said, gesturing to the surroundings with both hands on the pant's pockets.

"Well," Clint replied, bitting a piece of fruit "Wasn't my idea honestly,"

Both shared a small laugh before Leon looked at Peter and Rhodey. "Your friends ?" He figured out by the suits.

"Yes," Clint confirmed, revealing another part of the situation "Only two of them tho, some are still missing,"

"Damn," Leon remarked "Better hope they are fine as well,"

"They can take care of themselves," Clint assured "What bothers me is where they probably ended," He pointed at his fellow avengers "Finding them was mostly because of your help and luck. Don't know if it is going to be the same for the rest,"

Leon hummed, it surely was a difficult circumstance Clint and the others got themselves in. And as he said, luck wasn't one to hit twice in the row.

"Guess the best thing you can do now is hope," He admitted to the archer.

"Maybe," Clint half agreed with the notion. He had another thought a few moments later "But there's one thing I certainly can do now," Reaching for one of the robots distributing drinks for all the people in the street, he grabbed one bottle and handed it to Leon. "Promises are debts,"

Shaking his head in amusement, Leon accepted the bottle and removed the cap. "Honestly, just by putting that little punk behind bars. Whatever debt there was, had been paid," He said to Clint, taking a swig from the drink.

"Still, it was a simple thing," Clint shrugged his shoulders "But she did something to you ?" He asked Leon. Having heard others tell their particular unpleasant incidents with the loose cannon, the archer was curious about Jinx's other doings.

Letting out a humph, Leon responded: "She made my boat fly over the city,"

"...Come again ?"

At the same time, Peter and Rhodey, who just got a break from the crowd, we're talking about how they arrived in Piltover.

The teenager was quite relieved by this. A moment of normalcy between the overwhelming attention focused on him.

"Wait, you woke up at the bottom of the ocean ?" Peter inquired to Rhodey, lances wide with shock.

"And with an earsplitting alarm in my head," He added. "Also, sleeping while hanging with just one hand at the edge of a skyscraper, for real ?"

"Hey," Exclaiming to the colonel, Spider-man crossed his arms over his chest. "I like being alive,"

"I released that," Rhodes responded "But still, whatever that machine was, it screwed you over more than any of us,"

"_Story of my life," _Spidey privately hissed.

Before Parker could ask another question to Rhodes, there was a light tap on his leg. With lances forming a confused expression, he looked down and saw a small boy with black hair and a robot toy in his hands.

"Oh, hey little guy," He said kindly, giving a quick wave of his hand.

The kid seemed to at lost for words. His hands were behind his back and his gaze turned downwards left foot tapping the ground at a semi-quick pace,

Seeing the body language, Parker asked with small worry in his voice: "You're alright,"

Giving the hero a subtle nod, the boy got his courage and asked: "Are...are you the guy saved my dad ?" His voice trembled in a little, but he said it.

"Uhh, what ?" Parker didn't understand what the kid meant.

"ALAN," A voice shouted from behind the boy.

Both turned their heads and saw a man with a band wrapped around his forehead. Including a plaster in his right arm, and a walking stick in the left.

"Son, I told you, don't go fa-," The man's lecture stopped upon noticing the other person with his son.

"Daddy, is this him ?" The boy pointed at spider-man, asking for confirmation.

"...Yes," His father answered "That is him,"

With that, Alan turned and hugged peter's leg. It surprised the teenager at first, but soon patted the kid's head.

"Uh, sorry about him," The father apologized with a tone of shame.

"No, no, is ok," peter assured, gazing up to talk with the man "But I don't think we-," Using scanner in the lances, he got a better look at the man's face, and they widened instantly.

It was the same man he saved from the explosion hours ago!. The headband and the night time made it difficult to recognize him.

"You're that guy in the building," peter pointed out, realization in his eyes.

The man nodded "Jonathan," he said introducing himself, then gesturing to his son "And you've already meet Alan,"

"Yeah," peter admitted, looking back at the boy "But shouldn't you be in the hospital? That blast almost took you out," He remembered Jonathan's state after both jumped out of the window.

"I was actually," Jonathan revealed "Luckily only got a minor concussion and a broken arm," He indicated his injuries "Plus a scolding from my wife, who works there,"

"Was it bad ?"

Jonathan left an exaggerated sign "Not allowed to step in my lab for a month, even when it's done rebuilding,"

"Not the worst thing ever," peter said, shrugging his shoulders.

"With the progress day arriving. Yes, it is," Jonathan playfully exclaimed.

Peter didn't know what the progress day was about, yet remained silent on the matter for the moment.

"So, why are you here ?" He then asked Jonathan, gesturing to their surroundings. "For the party ?"

"Ah, no," The man corrected him "I'm not the biggest fan of parties and such," He then told his purposes "I came here to thank you, for saving my life,"

Jonathan looked at Alan "Him and me both, and probably my wife if she was here now,"

"Well. I'm spider-man, help is what I always do," peter casually replied to the scientist.

Jonathan bent his head to the side. "Spider-man ?"

"At your service," peter said, puffing his chest proudly.

"You're something else," Jonathan stated, brow arched at the hero.

"I give that sort of impression,"

"Even so," Jonathan said, stepping towards peter and placing a hand on his shoulder "I genuinely mean it. Thank you for getting me out of the lab,"

Peter being ever so humble didn't want to boost himself for his actions, but realizing that the scientist wasn't going to accept that kind of reply, he said: "You're welcome sir,"

Giving the teenager one firm but friendly squeeze with his hand, the man nodded in return. "See you around again, hero,"

After that, he gently grasped Alan's hand, guiding him back to their home. The boy waved at Spider-man as he walked away, which peter gave a salute in response.

When father and son were long gone, peter turned and saw war-machine looking at him, arms crossed over the reactor in his chest.

"...What ?" peter asked.

"You've grown up so fast," Rhodey teased, with a fake sad voice.

Peter's lenses shrank as he stared at the colonel.

The two then felt an arm wrap over their necks. Turning to look at the same time, they saw Vi there. The enforcer now had her gauntlets and mechanical back pieces put away, only using her basic uniform just like when Peter and Clint meet her and Caitlyn,

"Finally," She exclaimed "Been looking for you two for a long time now,"

"Why's your heart beating like that ?" Rhodey had run a quick scan when she suddenly arrived, seeing a spike in her pulsations.

"Had to run from the HQ to here real quick," Vi answered, catching her breath back. "Than cupcake asked me to find you,"

"She's the devil sometimes," She added.

"Right," Rhodey hesitantly said, "So, what you need us for ?"

"What'd you mean ?" Vi retorted incredulously. "Is our big moment,"

Peter and Rhodey slowly turned to each other. Wondering what the hell she was talking about,

* * *

Once again, it wasn't what any of them expected.

Vi guided both through a more isolated area in the street, leading to what it appeared to be the town hall. And much like the ones back on earth, it was pretty big. With a circular roof, and blue, grey, and white colors in it.

The entrance was regular, yet an iron symbol was at the top of it. Expose on top of a steel board was a single-engine painted in gold. Yet, said engine also had a mechanical piece placed in the middle, with a bright blue gem at its end.

If they had to guess, it was probably the city's emblem.

Getting inside Barton and Caitlyn were already there talking with a bald man using an expensive suit by the looks of it,

He also was very tall and had a blond mustache and had his arms behind his back.

Caitlyn turned her gaze to the right and noticed the trio approaching "What took you so long," She inquired to Vi, raising an arm at her.

"The marathon you asked me to do," Vi replied in deadpan.

"C'mon" Cait scoffed "It couldn't be that hard,"

"Oh So, why don't YOU do it next time?," Vi exclaimed firmly, pointing at the Sherrif.

"Nah, you got that covered," Cait replied keeping a serious face, though she was the complete opposite deep down,

And that infuriated Vi.

Ignoring the death stare, Cait introduced the man to the other two Avengers. "This our mayor, Felix Armstrong," She said, with Armstrong using his head to give a small bow at them.

"Greetings, good sirs" He greeted them.

"Hey," peter casually replied to him. Rhodes chose to give a quick nod of acknowledgment.

"Nice place," Rhodes pointed out to the Mayor, looking around the inner decorations.

"Thank you," Felix appreciated the praise "My great-grandfather made it. It has been one of Armstrong's family greatest achievements for generations," He said proudly about the structure.

"So like-" peter waved his finger side to side "All of your family were mayors at some point ?" He asked about the lineage's work.

Felix chuckled softly "No, no, I'm the first," He corrected spider-man "Many of my relatives were scholars, explorers, and scientists,"

"At first I worked with wardens in keeping the city safe, but-" With a more somber voice, he brought both arms at the front. Instead of normal ones, he had two Hextech prostheses. "One day an accident made me rethink my decision, so I turned to politics in hopes to continue aid the people,"

Gesturing to Cait and Vi, he continued. "More so these two in their constant desire to do 'out of the box,' stuns,"

"99.9% of them because of her," Cait jerked her head at Vi.

Smirking smugly at the jab, the Zaunite responded "Funny enough they worked better than your's,"

"There are controversies," Caitlyn said with narrowed eyes.

"Only when-"

"Ok, ok," Clint joined in, ceasing the possible debate before it started. Looking back at Felix, he said: "Now we are all here, you said you needed us for something ?"

"Just wait, he's gonna say it," Vi whispered to peter, who arched a lense at her.

Confirming the marksman's stated, Felix revealed. "Much like with Sherrif Caitlyn, enforcer Vi, and my former warden comrades. I believe that one's dedication to protecting others must be fully recognized, mister Hawkeye," After Clint told Cait about his and the other's nicknames, she decided to repeat them to Felix, not their real names.

"Called it," The Pinkette congratulated herself.

"And your's and their help," He gestured to peter and Rhodes "Is one that I can't let it pass unnoticed,"

If Clint was, to be honest with himself, the thanks were starting to get tiring already. "Sir, with all respect, there's no need for that," He indicated to the mayor "We are not the kind of people that do what they do for praise,"

"Your modesty is a good trait," Felix stated. "However, my decision is already made,"

Clint's shoulders slumped after that.

Placing a comforting hand on his shoulder, Cait tried to help "The same happened to me if it makes you feel better," she eased the situation.

The archer only signed in response.

"Well then, without further ado," Felix announced "Let us go," He pointed to the right side of the hall,

Letting the others walk ahead of him, Felix spoke with Rhodes when it came his time "I must say War-machine. Your armor is a work of art," He said, admiring the modified mark 2.

"Is not my work actually," Rhodes said, then playfully adding. "But don't tell my friend who made it that. His ego is big enough as it is,"

"I'll keep it in mind," Felix said in amusement. "Thought with such marvel is an understandable ego,"

Rhodey had to agree with the notion. When he first saw Tony flying against the US jets for the first time, he couldn't believe what his friend had achieved. The only bitter aspect is that he got his own doing the wrong thing.

Yet, both made peace with each other in the end.

"No doubts there,"

After walking towards the left-wing of the hall, the five stood behind a wall. Felix, on the other hand, went around to the outside. Moments later his voice could be heard, as he was talking over a microphone with the citizens of Piltover,

"So, this is how you felt when showing up with the suit for the first time ?" peter asked war-machine in a low voice.

"More or less, feeling anxiety ?" He checked on the younger hero.

"Yeah," peter said "First time in the spotlight you know,"

Giving him an assuring tap on the arm, Rhodey advised. "Just relax, take a deep breath, and... be yourself,"

"_A mess then," _peter wryly concluded to himself, turning back to the wall.

All waited for a few minutes until the wall started moving. The middle section revealing to be a division for a giant metal door, with the floor they were standing moving forwards automatically,

Sets of searchlights shinned over and under them. And what appeared to be the whole city at the front of the building.

Felix, who remained on the side, now directed his words at them.

"And here they are," His voice echoed across the area. "The conquering heroes," The crown applauded loudly at the presentation, camera flashes going up non-stop.

"These two we all know very well," Felix gestured walking to Cait and VI "Our most notorious wanders and enforcers of the law, who will have Piltover's eternal thanks for putting an end to Jinx's terror once and for all,"

"Yet, if a sentiment shared by the Sherriff, I could give all the credit to her and partner alone,' He continues. Now focused on the three heroes.

"Piltover owes a lot to you as well. Be it by keeping its citizens safe, or by assisting in the arrest of that criminal," He announced.

"For the last hours, we have shared our happiness, yet who you are is still unknown," Felix gave them a cue. "So please, tell us the name of the heroes that came for our aid,"

Clint, peter, and Rhodes exchanged glances amongst themselves. The former and the latter having decided in private what to do.

With a friendly but firm push, they made peter go two steps forward. Looking over his shoulders in confusion, the teenager got nods of confidence from the veterans.

Following War-machine's advice, he took a deep breath and turned to the crow, who awaited the answer.

Taking the proudest stance he could before the crown, he said:

"We're the Avengers,"

* * *

It was almost 10 pm when the party started to slow down. Most of the population had returned home, all the robots deactivated. And the lights shut down in certain parts of the city.

One of the exceptions being Caitlyn's apartment, which now was the place for the long waited talk Clint promised.

She expected to do it by herself, yet Vi wouldn't miss it for anything in all of Runeterra. And while she was at it, one of the couches would end up being her property for the rest of the night.

Again.

The apartment itself had four rooms, one being Cait's bedroom, while the others were mostly for study or her private clue boards. Lots of them.

Next to the kitchen, there was a specific glass window. One that gave a clear view of the city, with the moonlight shining through the living room. Even when there were lamps on the ceiling.

Being in the said living room with the enforcer joining them, Peter and Clint were both sitting next to each other in one of the couches. The former having taken out his mask, while the latter's arrow quiver was leaned against the wall.

Rhodey decided to stand behind them as they waited for the Sherrif to return.

Vi had already made herself at home, lying with her arms behind her head and one leg crossed over the other. Without her boots, of course, she's nice like that.

"What a day," She groaned, stretching her torso sideways.

"For someone who was enjoying the party way too much, I'm surprised you're feeling tired," Rhodey pointed out to her.

"Free food and drinks," Vi causally replied "Like hell I was going to waste the opportunity,"

"As if you paid the total price for your food," Came Cait's sarcastic remark as she walked into the room. Still using the pants from her uniform, but with a short-sleeved shirt.

"Not for free, not wrong in my book," Vi brushed off the accusation.

Caitlyn shook her head, not seeing worth trying to debate. Turning to the three visitors, she asked: "You guys want something ?"

Clint and Rhodes declined. But peter slowly raised his hand: "Can I have a cup of water ?"

Having that set up previously the brunette grabbed a metal can and a set of plastic cups, placing them on the table in the middle of the room,

Serving himself the drink and giving her a quick thanks, peter at last satisfied his thirsty. Since the party only had alcohol, for some reason, a dry mouth was all he received.

"So," Clint said to Cait "We did the introductions already, the next question is up to you,"

"Right," Cait nodded, patting Vi's legs to give her space to sit as well.

Crossing both arms on top of her knees, the Sherrif considered her next words for some time. There were many questions she wanted to make, yet, going step by step was more of her style.

By that, she started with the one that bugged her the most.

"Who are you really?" She said, looking straight at them.

"As the kid said, we're the Avengers," It was Rhodey who answered.

"Like the name by the way," Vi confessed, before shutting up at Cait's stare. Getting back to the explanation, the sheriff added: "And that is ?"

"Saying it in the most bare-bone way possible. The three of us are part of a team of heroes that protects the earth from all kinds of threats," Clint summarised to the wanders.

"Heroes ?"

"Earth's mightiest's," peter said in excitement.

Both women were silent, searching in every part of their minds something similar to what was said.

"Earth as in...the ground ?" Vi pointed downwards.

"No. Is the name of our world," Clint clarified to them.

"...,"

"...,"

"...Pffft," Vi sniggered then. "Here's a tip arrow-guy, if you're going to make shit up, at least try to be convincing,"

"I have to say, she's right," Cait agreed with her partner. "You saying you were mages would be more believable,"

"_Did she say mages ?" _peter noted, caching the little drop of information quickly. Yet, he saved for later right now he had to help in showing that what they were saying was true.

"_Wait, SHOWING," _A solution.

"Hang on, I got it," He announced, going to Rhodes at a fast pace and pressing some points in the left gauntlet.

"Kid, what are you doing ?" War-machine asked in bewilderment.

"He said it would be...Here," The top part of Rhodes's arm opened, revealing a small compartment. Inside was a rectangular and transparent object.

Peter picked it up from there and held it high in accomplishment.

"What's that ?!" The four adults asked him at the same time.

"Oh, it's a phone mister Stark was making," peter revealed to them.

"And Tony put it inside my suit ?" Rhodes exclaimed.

"I tried to convince him otherwise,"

"How did you knew about it before any of us ?" Clint asked.

"Part of the design was my idea. Got 14% of the credit, and even transferred the data from my older one to it,"

"The hell is a phone?" Vi demanded.

That made the web-head stop and turn to her. "You...don't have them in here ?"

Both Sherrif and enforcer shook their heads.

"Oh, it is one of our most used ways of communication. Not only that, but you can play games, listen to music, and many other things," He then described the device.

Caitlyn was secretly starting to believe the 'other world,' statement. During all those years living next to some of the greatest minds in mechanics. She had never seen something so small, yet so advanced as what peter was holding.

Her belief got more prominent when he pressed the screen, and the upper part of the phone lifted upwards. With several icons appearing instantly in it, a blue glow in each of them.

"Nice," peter's eyes were damn near shinning now.

"You're going to show it, aren't you ?" After 2012, Clint was quickly done with people seeing the same video over and over. To find out that peter also had it didn't help.

"C'mon is awesome," peter countered, finding the video file.

The final nails in the coffin for Cait's skepticism came when he placed the phone in the table and played several clips of the team in action.

**[ A/N: Let's skip this part because we know what it is]**

By the end, Vi was once again in a trace, while Caitlyn tried to articulate words, but she could just open and close her mouth repeatedly.

Suspecting that both would still want to know more, Clint went over some of the events that lead to the faithful day in 2012. Starting with Stark announcing that he was Iron-man, the test that created hulk, Thor being sent to earth plus Steve's 70-year slumber on ice.

Including a quick rundown about his and Natasha's work on Shield.

That gave Caitlyn time to recompose herself and truly participate in the topic.

"I take they were new to the team then," She said.

"Us and 16 others," Rhodes informed "Thou some of them don't stay for long,"

Vi had been holding in her words for some time, yet she was about to explode "Please say you have room for ano...CAIT DON'T YOU F-ING DARE HIT ME," She stooped the Sherrif just as the same had a hand raised.

"Than don't ask that kind of thing," Cait scolded.

"Ah, c'mon you saw it, those guys are badasses," Vi exclaimed.

"Well were exactly picky with the members," Peter mused

"Please don't give her hope," Caitlyn begged to the teenager.

"Too late cupcake,"

Groaning loudly, she ran her hands over her face, body bending backward.

"Can we get back to it ?" She asked Clint, wanting to focus on what mattered.

"Yeah," The archer shared the feeling "Some of our team members are still at home, but the ones that accompanied us are lost somewhere,"

"Can't you get in contact with them ?" She wondered, considering the level of technology they possed.

"I wished," He replied taking his earpiece out a showing it to her "Damn thing is fried,"

"Just like mine and his," Rhodey gestured to himself then peter. "In a certain way, we're all in the sea without a boat,"

"Basically," Clint confirmed the parallels. "Anything else ?" He proceeded with the questions.

"An obvious one, how did you get here ?"

"We had just got done with a mission in the south," He began, repeating what he said to Leon. "Then at one point, there was a machine, followed by a light and next thing we know," He opened his arms, gesturing to the surroundings finishing the answer.

Once again the wanders stayed in silence. Yet this time is shorter, as Cait reflected. "All of this...is a lot to take in,"

"In it was just a portion of the real thing," Rhodes admitted honestly to her.

Cait struggling to decide what to with them next. Usually, she would have something to say about any situation by now. Yet, she never expected this in her career.

"Can you give us a moment ?" She softly asked.

When they obliged she pulled Vi to one of her study rooms and closed the door.

Standing next to the board with both arms crossed, Cait clicked her tongue before asking: "What you think ?"

"That our job just got boring in a way," Vi casually said.

"Vi, I'm serious," The last thing Cait needed the wise-cracker Vi at the moment.

"...Ok," Seeing that the older woman wasn't in the mood, Vi changed her attitude. "Firstly, when I said that they were badasses, I meant it," Cait groaned "Secondly, I don't why this is difficult, let's help them out. Finding people has always been your thing" She said, shrugging her shoulders.

"...What ?"

"You got deaf ?" Vi raised a brow at Cait.

"No, I...Look we don't even know if we can trust them like that," Cait pointed out "For what we know, they may as well be lying about this whole thing,"

The Pinkette placed one hand on her waist, head tilted to the side "C'mon we both know that you're not that level o paranoid," She said deadpan to her friend,

"Considering what we're dealing with, I say is a considered amount of paranoia," The Sherrif stated firmly.

"Didn't you gave arrow-guy the benefit of the doubt earlier today?"

"That was before I knew the full story,"

"Look me in the face and say that you caught them lying to you for the last 15 minutes," Vi replied in a challenge, staring hard at Caitlyn.

With gazes locked, she awaited the answer. Yet in the end, she received none, proving her point. "See? you're making drama for nothing,"

Cait signed in defeat. But the detective in her still wanted to argue "Again, how we trust them for sure ?"

After two years working with the brunette, Vi had gotten pretty good at countering her statements, tho it took some infuriating times when she had to swallow her pride and accept that was wrong in something.

The secret was simply pointing out a hidden truth, rare as they are, that proved that the argument had holes in them.

"The same way you trusted a Zaunite, out off all people, to be your partner,"

Check-mate.

"...technically I was forced to do it," Cait said turning her head to the side, trying to hide the expression of convinced she had.

"So was I. But, do you trust me ?"

Giving a firm nod, she replied "I do,"

"So try the same with them," Vi encouraged, pointing her thumb over her shoulder.

"Alright then," She accepted the advice, starting to form a plan as they went back to the living room.

The tree avengers noticed the air of decision around the Sherrif but decided to let her take her time to say it.

"This is complicated, for all of us," She started. "And I'm still trying to wrap my head around it completely. But considering everything that happened today, and with some...helpful insight," She looked at Vi, who had a proud smile in her face. "It would be unfair for me to ignore what is going on,"

First, she had their attention, now she has their curiosity.

"With that being said, I've got a proposition for you three,"

(**SCENE)**

**~~Demacia, with T'challa during Steve's day out~~**

Since he was a child, T'challa has heard stories of the ancient kingdoms of the earth through the ages, be it by books or other sources. Roman, Chinese, Japanese, Europeans, all were part of his teachings to be king one day.

Focusing on Learning where they thrived and where they failed, while also having his father at his side giving his personal view on kingship.

Yet he imagined that he would end up in one kingdom similar to them. Even more alongside several other men and women, Non-Wakandans at that, who changed his view of numerous aspects of his life. And who trusted him even when he almost made a terrible error of his misguided anger.

Because of that, he made sure to do his best to be worthy of such trust. Which was part of the reason that lead him there, in the libraries of Demacia.

For the last days, the research has been constant. He stayed there till late afternoon, just taking a break to eat and refresh his mind with minor walks around the plaza.

Despite not being like Wakanda, Demacia, in a strange way had a familiar aura to him. Perhaps it was just the parallels he would occasionally spot throughout the days. Not to mention how most of the people were friendly, excluding some grumpy ones here and there.

Yet the outside wasn't the only place he noticed the smallest details. He secretly wondered if Captain Rogers would start leaving the house at some point. The Captain was an honorable man and a good friend, yet seemed more isolated in this case.

All T'challa could do now is wait to see if Lux could change that as she promised earlier.

After finishing his meal in the current restaurant close to the royal palace, T'challa made his way back to the library. Getting there was greeted by the keeper Oztin, a man in his 30s at least, and who developed a good friendship in the Wakandan prince.

"Came back sooner today," The Demacian librarian noted, as T'challa by the shelf he was organizing.

"Every second is more progress made," T'challa put it to Oztin "Same place ?" He asked about the book he was using.

"Always,"

Both had met during the fourth day of T'challa's visits to the building. Much like all of those in the palace, the Demacian knew who he was and was quicky to give any guidance he could about the nation's history.

As the days went, the librarian astonishment about T'challa's ways of getting important information faster go to big to hold, especially when it was something he had seen before.

And so, they shifted between the teacher and student roles, each talking about their homes. Oztin was a total enthusiast for new stories to learn, and always had notes ready to be written when T'challa talked about Earth and his birthplace. The latter, however, left out the parts about his kingdom's most precious wealth.

He may have shown how advanced Wakanda was, yet he didn't reveal how they achieved such heights. Learning about the "City of wonders at the east," from Oztin, gave the prince more comfort in his choice as well.

Going to his usual table close to the windows and finding the books there, T'challa placed the Kimoyo Beads on top of them. Sending out a mental command, the device carried a short scam covering the books.

Moments later resumed texts of the works were being transferred to a screen, which allowed the prince to read at a more fast pace. And looking at the size of such titles, it was a relief.

Like the other days, at this time the library was empty. Making him and Oztin the only people in the room. Yet in a matter of hours, it could get quite full in there.

His reading was interrupted when a man sat down on the other side of the table.

Looking over the side of the screen, T'challa saw the newcomer.

He had dark brown hair that almost reached his shoulders, and had blue eyes. Also, a clean-shaven face that showed signs of small stubble growing. He was using a blue shirt under a removable hood. And seemed strangely anxious, as he kept turning his head left and right, not noticing T'challa until now.

Something about the man was very familiar to T'challa in some way. Like he had already met him before on a past occasion.

"_Wait_," His eyes widened slightly as it clicked.

"Prince Jarvan ?" He carefully spoke to the man.

His theory was proven correct. The man sharply turned to face the other ruler, face in surprise as he had just been caught committing a crime.

It wasn't long before the realization of who called him fell on the Demacian prince, and he left out a breath of calmness "Prince T'challa, thank the gods is you," Jarvan said to the black panther in a low voice.

Both soon to be rulers would encounter each other once or twice in the castle's halls. Some times having quick conversations, then going back to their routines.

"Sorry for crashing in," Jarvan said "But I needed a place to read alone,"

This scenario was quite familiar to T'challa. Judging by the body language, the fast-talking, and instant relief. Plus the fact he had a younger sister. It was clear that Jarvan wasn't honest about the motive of being there.

"I see," T'challa said, pretending that he believed the reason. He then planted his bait. "Is there any other reason for it ?"

"Not really," Jarvan replied casually, opening the book in his hands in a quick motion.

One didn't even need to have enhanced vision to see that the Demacian prince wasn't even reading the words on the page. So, T'challa stayed silent, waiting for the truth to come out.

**.**

**.**

.

.

"I'm hiding," Jarvan facade broke. The pressure of the Wakanda staring at him being the main factor.

"_Just like with Shuri,_" T'challa thought to himself, "From what ? if I may ask,"

Jarvan pressed his lips together, thinking if he should say it. It was a personal matter, however, there wasn't anyone else in Demacia that could deeply understand what he's going through right now.

"My father," He revealed to T'challa. The latter just listening without interrupting.

"It's just," Jarvan momentarily stooped, running a hand over his hair "For the last months he has been very...eager to find me a suitable marriage,"

"And every time this topic is brought up, we have the same disagreement and debate," He told one of the few things that made father and son clash heads with each other.

"Today the discussion got more intense, and I left without any care for his words no longer. He probably already sent uncle to find me in the palace," With that in mind, Jarvan made a check of his surroundings to see if said uncle was near. "In all honesty, I'm just tired,"

Looking back at T'challa, he asked the question "If you can, I wanted to know, from a prince to another. How you deal with this sort of thing?"

The Wakandan reflected on how he could answer this.

Mostly because his homeland didn't have such traditions in its culture. The royalty could marry whoever they desired, the only exception for now being outsiders, which may change in the future when he becomes king.

"...Unfortunately, I'm afraid that our cultures difference themselves in this matter," Jarvan was about to reply when T'challa raised his hand, gently asking for him to wait "But my father always said to me '_If a man wants to be a king, he must learn when to take with him what was done before, and when to form his own path_,' " He reused some of T'chaka's wisdom. The same that encouraged him to join the Avengers.

"Just like mine, your father possibly has been preparing you to be Demacia's next leader," T'challa made the comparison between them "But in the end, it will be up to you to decide what kind of king you're going to be. The same goes for those you'll wish to stand by your side," An old friend's words also made their way into his advice.

Growing up, Jarvan IV always was taught to be just like Jarvan III when the time came for him to sit on the throne. And his father was and still is, a paragon to him. An example to be followed.

But when he reached adulthood, it was clear he could never be totally like his father due to the rebellious side he had developed, especially in the last years.

So hearing for the first time that he should focus on who he wants to be, instead of frustrate himself trying to imitate others, made quite the impact.

Both may not have known each other very well until now. But Jarvan felt they would get along just fine.

"That helped in more ways than I expected," He declared smirking at his fellow prince "Thank you,"

"You're the one that opened his kingdom to me and my companions," T'challa stated simply "Words of advice are still small for such aid,"

A comfortable quietness formed in the library. T'challa went back to reading, while Jarvan leaned back in his chair, deep in thought about what he would say to his father when the topic of marriage ended up being brought again.

"I forgot to ask," T'challa remembered one final detail "Where's Shyvana ?" In all of their meetings, the purple-skinned woman seemed to be glued to Jarvan. So not seeing her with him was unusual.

"Mhm? oh, she went with a special guard of ours for some patrols," Ironically, it was one that he formed just for her during the first years since both returned to Demacia. "But not before making me 'reduce,' these two," He pointed at his hair and shaven beard.

"And for me was a good thing," He added "She is, you know, easy to spot," A look of dread became present in him "Tell her I said that ?"

"My lips are sealed," T'challa assured, chuckling at the comically terrified face Jarvan was making.

After giving a nod in gratitude, it was Jarvan's turn to notice something as well. "Say, Captain Rogers doesn't accompany you here?"

"He's much more reserved man in some affairs," T'challa said "In this case, however, is only matter of time and adapting before he becomes more open,"

"Lux also promised to help with that," He then revealed the young Crowguard's little personal mission.

"Ha, is already done then," Jarvan laughed. Knowing Garen since childhood meant that Luxanna was very president in his life. She's also 80% of the reason why he could tease his best friend in any chance available. "When she has something in mind, she'll go through it till the end,"

"I fear the day she and my sister meet," T'challa stated, imagining what would happen.

"You have a sister ?" Jarvan asked in honest curiosity.

T'challa nodded in 'yes,' "A younger one, her name is Shuri,"

"Is she part of your group as well ?" Jarvan deep inside was still ecstatic about the Avengers, so getting to know more was most welcomed.

"She helps when she can. But being one of our greatest minds, her duties are still in Wakanda,"

"From what I remember, is a magnificent land,"

"It truly is," T'challa then felt a little home-sick. Despite being away from his home for some time, he always kept contact with his family and friends. But now that wasn't possible, and he wondered what may be happening as he and the others are gone.

Jarvan recognized that feeling due to his personal experience. So he returned the help given to him.

"You'll find a way back," He assured T'challa "If you or the others need a favor, just say it,"

"I think just proved my point about words being small in comparison," T'challa expressed his gratitude in good humor.

"Words can be just as powerful as a sword, my friend," Jarvan responded in the same manner, sharing his own wisdom.

The conversation came to its end when Oztin quietly rushed to their table.

"My prince, he's coming," He whispered to Jarvan, fulfilling his part of the deal.

"Damn,' Jarvan replied, getting up from the chair. Taking one last look at T'challa, he said: "Thanks again for the advice," With that, he rushed out of the library.

And in perfect timing, as Xin Zhao walking in. His attire the same he wears every day. Spear strapped in his back.

The king's bodyguard experienced eyes allowed him to examine the room quickly. When he found nothing he turned to T'challa, walking towards him.

"Prince T'challa," He respectfully said. "Forgive my sudden presence, but have you seen Jarvan ?"

Out of the corner of his eye, T'challa saw the Demacian prince running in the back as silent as he could. Thankfully it wasn't noticed by Xin.

"I'm afraid I didn't, sir,"

Xin stayed where he stood, trying to find any sign of lies in the answer. But T'challa's neutral expression gave him a way out of it.

Humming in acceptance, Xin bowed, saying "Please, continue with your reading, I won interrupt it again,"

When he was out of sight, Oztin took the book used by Jarvan in his hiding performance. He placed back in its original spot on the shelf while speaking his mind about the situation just now.

"Quite peculiar some of the members of the royal circle," He noted.

"Indeed,"

* * *

It was almost 7 pm when T'challa made his way back to the Crowguard state. He had learned more about Demacia and some other parts of Runeterra.

Yet again, nothing that could definitely help in returning home. But at least now he knew places where he and Captain Rogers could look in hope of finding the rest of the Avengers. The only thing left to do was write to Natasha and Wanda about it.

Speaking of them.

He was just about to enter the house when he saw one of the messengers

coming in his direction. Considering the time, it was part of the last waves of the day.

"Excuse me," The messenger said, lifting the letter in her hand "Are you Steve, or T'challa ?" He asked reading the receiver's names.

"T'challa,"

"Oh good, this for both of you, from some Natasha," The Demacian said, handing the letter to the Wakandan.

The latter had the same symbol as the others, it was a simple sign to confirm that it came from the spy.

"Thank you," T'challa said, with the woman nodding, then proceeding to deliver the rest that was left in her purse.

Placing the letter in his pocket, T'challa picked the key from under the rock next to the stairs. Getting inside, he could smell the aroma of the dinner being made. Plus the voices of Steve and Lux in the living room.

"You have got to be kidding me," The young Crowguard exclaimed.

"No, and a lot of people will never forget it," Came the super soldier's reply

"But, you had to hit him 'there,' ?" She asked with astonishment.

"It was involuntary,"

T'challa may have heard many of their talks during the last days, but this seemed a little more lived in a way. Especially in Steve's part.

Stepping into the room, he saw that Lux was sitting on the couch while Steve was on the carpet. Both with plates in their hands.

Captain America was the first to notice his fellow Avenger.

"T'challa," He greeted with a salute.

"How was your day ?" Lux gently asked.

Shrugging his shoulders, T'challa replied "Not different from the others," He followed revealing the difference "Except for helping a prince hide in the library,"

"Ah, not again," Lux giggled in her hand. "Was it something he did or the talk about marriage ?"

"The latter," T'challa indicated.

"Classic," She commented, taking a spoonful from her plate.

"He has done this before?" Steve joined the chat.

"More then you imagine," Lux stated. "The peak was during his adolescence, and Garen sometimes was dragged into it,"

"Where's he by the way ?" T'challa asked, looking around the room.

"Dunno," Lux admitted "He left a few minutes ago, and barely eat anything," Her bother acted weird in some nights "The only thing he mentioned was, 'something important in the south area,'. Which can be many places," She added.

"Hmm, if he doesn't come back till tomorrow morning, we'll look for him," Steve promised to Lux.

"Knowing him, trouble will be the last thing to worry about," Lux commented on her brother's undoubtful discipline. "But thanks,"

Turning to T'challa, she pointed to the kitchen. "We left your food in there. Since we just finish it, is fully hot,"

As he walked towards it, T'challa returned the blonde's question as he also opened the latter: "What about your day ?"

"Don't say it," Steve commented about a specific point.

"You'll like to know that the fossil has finally left the house," Lux ignored Steve's warning, and proudly stated her achievement. "And make a bigger impression with Vanguard on the same day,"

"Really now ?" T'challa said, going over Natasha's writing, raising a brow in amusement.

"It was nothing," Steve countered.

"Lies," Lux debunked the statement "He was the first in a long time to beat Garen in a fight. All the soldiers - T'challa is something wrong ?" She asked when seeing the Wakandan's serious expression as he finished the letter.

Recovering his wits, T'challa brushed off "Nothing to worry Lux," He said finishing serving himself and going back to the living room. Sitting next to the blonde, he resumed the conversation "What you were saying ?"

Both Steve and Lux weren't fulled by it, something did happen. While the latter concluded that it was personal, she decided to leave it at that, proceeding to talk about the afternoon events. The former, however, knew it was probably about a new discovery the prince made recently.

All he had to do is wait.

And so the three continue to enjoy their dinner for the rest of the night.

* * *

Lux was asleep when what Steve predicted came into fruition.

He was in his room with a couple of o candles burning, providing enough light. It was then that T'challa opened the door, letter in his hand.

When he stood in front of Steve, the captain went straight to the point. "You've found something right ?"

"More like a suspicion confirmed," T'challa replied, passing the letter to Steve.

One of the things he had learned during his teachings about history, is that not everything is what it seems. Wakanda was an expert in rewriting its own story to keep itself hidden from the rest of the world.

And Demacia had its fair share of secrets.

As Steve went over the latter, he understood T'challa's silence.

In the letter, Natasha said that a 'trusted source,' confirmed to her that a sort of event happened in the east just when they arrived. And the effects are still being felt now.

Not only that but the King knew about it but chose to hide it from them. But there was someone that could say what it was.

"_Look for someone called Quinn, and then we may have something," _Was the last line she wrote.

Putting the letter down and releasing a deep sigh, Steve looked back at T'challa. "What you find they are hiding ?"

"Many theories, nothing concrete for now," T'challa confessed "But I do recall that when we first met Lux and the others, they had a carriage transporting something,"

In the heat of being in another world and stopping the Noxian attack, that detail escaped their minds completely.

"Should we confront the king about it ?" T'challa suggested a course of action.

"...It would be effective," Steve mused over the results "Yet, I think we should take this slowly. It may be strange for us, as it can be for them as well. So it would give us a bad image amongst them if we were to accuse the king of lies. Furthermore, they offered us a place to stay without asking for nothing back. Thus, let's find this "_Quinn," _and ask her first,"

"And if proven true, we take it to the king," T'challa finished the statement.

"Yeah," Steve confirmed.

"Very well then," T'challa agreed with the plan "We should rest. Is going to be a long day tomorrow,"

Sharing the same feeling, Steve gave good night and dressed himself to sleep.

Somethings never changed.

**(CUT)**

**Being honest**

**The more I write towards future plot-points, the will to get to them faster gets bigger.**

**Yet, I always remember to take my time to develop them first. **

**But damn it is hard.**

**PS: I know the presentation for Cait was repetitive. But knowing how she operates, it was necessary to convince her in full. I'll try to avoid the same structure going forward.**

**On another note: **

**Jesus, 2021 and 2022 are both going to be crazy for theaters. The amount of movies delayed dates and productions is something out of this world.**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**Stay safe people. See ya.**


	10. Chapter 10 - Journey to the Queen (1)

**Alright. **

**Since we have three other plot-points set in stone, for now, I decided that with this one, it will be a two-parter. Not to mention, next to Ionia, Freljord is my second favorite place in Runeterra. And Volibear will soon get his updated visual and lore as well. What a bonus.**

**With that, the story structures shall variety themselves at times. Also, it will help me in when to focus on longer chapters and shorter ones.**

**Now then. It's on.**

* * *

It was supposed to be like all the times they had done it. So was believed by Tryndamere, the barbarian king.

Ashe had organized several groups to scout both closer and more distant villages to Rakelstake. As a means to make sure that they were safe and to deliver a message about the next tribe meeting in a few days.

Others would head south and east. While he, some of his warriors, and a small squad of Heartguards, would travel to Quchar in the west. Passing through the other minor-villages on the way, yet avoiding going north at all costs.

Not that any of them would want to venture there. And for a good cause.

It would take five days for the group to reach Quchar at last. Some, including Tryndamere, who was carrying an enormous sword in his back, chose to go on foot. Others were traveling with their grand horses or Elnuks. The latter resembled goats, yet their bodies were larger, horns sharper, and heads stronger.

Not only that, but their mobility was exceptional as well, allowing them to climb up even the most reclined mountains. Truly one of the best mounts in all land.

At the beginning of the fifth day, as they continued to move along, a band of Avarosan outriders crossed paths with them.

The tribe was one of the most recent ones in the war mother Ashe alliance, merely joining one year ago. But in that time, all proved to be some of the most valuable allies.

Due to their faith in Ashe's ways of ruling, the outriders were very devoted. Every single one of them ready to protect their old and new kin with all strength inside them.

"Ah," The outrider chief named Frode exclaimed. "The barbarian king himself," He greeted his leader dismounting from the Elnuk he had. Wearing clothes similar to the Heartguard, with the same blue and brown tones, plus an added hood locked in an iron bandana, the distinction between them was difficult to miss.

While one had Avarosan styles, the other lived up to the name Barbarian. Using little armor in his torse, living it exposed. Except for a dark metal shoulder pad strapped in a belt across his chest, with green jewels in it. Along with vambraces and a horned helmet in his head.

Their appearances also distinguished. Most Avarosans had short hair and slim builds. The king, on the other hand, had black hair that reached lower parts of his back and an intimidating physique, showing the battle-born nature inside him.

"Welcome, my brethren," Tryndamere said back with his usual growling voice, yet with a more soft tone to it. "How fares your travels ?" He asked, grasping hands with the outrider.

"The days are getting shorter and the nights longer," Frode told the king. "But we're fine, so are our four-leg companions," He jerked his head at the horses and Elnuks.

"Truly, they've," Tryndamere knew the signs. Winter was coming soon. Anything to be done now was a race against time. "Any good fights in the way ?" he then changed subjects.

It was a very well known fact amongst the Avarosan's. Tryndamere's will for battle was indisputable. Funny enough it was what lead to him meeting Ashe years ago, as he fought day after day in all the dueling rings he could find in Freljord,

"Not yet, my king," Frode admitted playfully.

"HA," Tryndamere patted him in the shoulder. "Soon enough it will find us, or we'll find it," He concluded positively as in that land danger wasn't a stranger to a single soul,

"Some are at the blink of making bets of what we may find first," Frode looked over his shoulder to his tribe. The ones at the front nodded in confirmation, while the rest, including their shaman, shrugged their shoulders essentially saying: "_You got us,"_

"That's a sign of courage," Tryndamere replied in good nature to the warriors, speaking in a reflective tone next "I believe, however, what may come is obvious,"

The outrider knew of what Tryndamere was talking way too well. And also the destruction and bodies they left in their wake.

He was about to respond to his king when the ground shook violently under them. All in the group were all startled by the event, their animals getting nervous and jerking their heads raptly.

Being the first to recover his wits, Tryndamere spoke for all. "What was that, an earth-quake?"

_**"RAAAAAAAAARGH!"**_

No one could answer, as an overpowering roar echoed across the land, making all freeze in their tracks and cover theirs hears with gritted teeth. What followed only made it more confusing and disturbing.

Moments after the roar ceased, a violent and freezing wind blows pass through them. Those of them that didn't have a solid footing got pushed back, landing hard on the snowy ground.

If the tremor scared the animals, the roar and wind sent them into the terrifying stage. Their riders desperately tried to get them under control, but that proved to be quite challenging for them.

Being one that had fallen after the wind-wave, the shaman used a staff to help himself to get back up. That's when he felt something trying to communicate with him in the distance from above.

Looking upwards, he saw it. With white and gold feathers, eyes glowing with the purest blue was Omem Hawk. Such a bird was an extraordinary asset exclusive to the Avarosans.

Due to their spiritual connection, the shamans could create a link with the animal. That bond granted the ice mages to see both the present and past visions acquired by the bird.

It was what gave Ashe's tribe the advantage over the Winter's Claw. With the birds flying over the planes, information was easy to receive. Be it attacks or other things.

Hopefully, this one had what they needed now.

Raising his staff, with the tip glowing at the same color of the hawk's eye, the shaman called out to him. Taking a small dive in the air and flapping his wings raptly when closing in, the bird landed on the shaman's shoulder.

"What did you see, my friend ?"

Staring right into each other's eyes, the hawk showed what happened moments ago. What the shaman witnessed, left him utterly speechless at the end.

"_By the gods," _He thought desperately, shaking his head to regain focus. "My king," The shaman rushed to Tryndamere, who was still holding his ear in hopes of making the pain disappear.

Yet he was still able to catch the shaman's call and turned to his direction.

"What happened ?" He asked with worry, noticing the bewildered expression the smaller man had.

Pointing at the direction they were heading, the shaman didn't waste any time. "The Winter's Claw, they're attacking Quchar but -," Tryndamere didn't let him finish the information. Mentioning the Winter's claw was all he needed to get into action.

"Frode," He instantly turned to the outrider. "Get the riders and go ahead of us, we'll meet you there," At the king's orders Frode repassed the command as he returned to Elnuk.

The shaman continued in trying to finish what he wanted to say but was cut off by his comrades demanding him to hop in on one of the horses. Relenting to their shouts, he got in the horse, and they left to Quchar.

If they didn't listen, the only option was to show them.

When the riders were out of sight, Tryndamere proclaimed to the rest of his group. "Follow me, boys, we got some raider scum to kill," Getting a loud cheer from the Avarosan and barbarians alike they, sprinted to the village in all haste.

* * *

It took them 30 to 40 minutes to arrive in Quchar. Tryndamere and his group expected to hear or see the signs of battle at any moment. Yet it was all too calm for some reason.

Clash of swords, shouts of challenge and pain, boars and other animals growling as they ran across the field, and a stench of burning, those were the sounds you would get when facing the Winter's claw.

Even against great strongholds, the raiders weren't easy to defeat in open-field. And Quchar relatively small in comparison. So when silence was in the air. It could only mean that all the Avarosans in Quchar were dead, and the rival tribe had already left.

Tryndamere hoped for something else, despite being rational enough to know it could be a false hope in the end.

Reaching the top of a hill next to the village, the group ready themselves for the view waiting for them. Only to have their jaws drop when noticing that everything was - ok.

Instead of a decimated community, all there was to be seen bellow was the people helping the wounded, rebuilding houses and huts, and carrying the dead way from the field.

"...ok, what ?" One of the barbarians didn't know what to think.

His fellow barbarians and Hearthguards shared the same thought. Turning to their king, all expected that he could tell them some form of an answer to what could've happened.

Yet deep inside, he was baffled just like them. But, also alleviated as the grim fate didn't fell on Quchar as he feared. Maybe the gods granted his wish.

Tryndamere then felt several pairs of eyes watching him from behind. With a step back, he turned and saw the warriors staring with bewildered expressions in their faces.

"What you're looking at ?" He demanded firmly, making all regain their wits. "Wanna enjoy the view ? do it later, there are people needing help," With a final word, he went forward to the village. Knowing better than question his orders, the group moved as well.

Getting inside Quchar, the leftovers of the battle were at total display. Nothing different from the other raids done before.

It was like they saw it from the top of the hill a few moments ago.

The people were already working on the repairs all over the area in their particular way. Some taking loads of wood and tools for work where they were necessary. While others focused on assisting the families and warriors harmed during the fight. Bandaging their wounds, wrapping blankets around their shoulders to keep away the cold, all simple but helpfully acts,

He may have grown into a deadly and fearless warrior. And for some time during his younger days, Tryndamere didn't care to show the brutal side within, using all the rage he could muster in battle. To put fear in those who challenged him.

Yet after his clan got adopted by the Avarosans in a dire moment, one could say that other part of him became more present. Sure, he still was rough on the edges but was someone that would fight to the death for those important to him. Such prowess and dedication were what won the trust of the Avarosan's over and vice-versa.

So seeing them take care of each other, always reminded him of one of the reasons he still fought on. The faces of contentment for when they saw him walking and greeting them also pointed out how much his image had changed during the years.

The group had spread out, each going to a different area that might need assistance. Meaning that Tryndamere was left alone at the moment,

Going deeper and deeper in the settlement, Frode and his outriders were there too, talking with Quchar's Heartguard commander. No doubt trying to understand the situation as the rest. Nothing was really out of the ordinary for now. That changed when Tryndamere reached the center.

On the ground were three wholes spread in the sides and middle. Along with giant crater, next to a drüvask's dead body. Not only dead, but its head was also completely crushed, with blood spilled in the ground, turning the snow black.

There was also a pack of wolves, all totally mangled. Each one of them having worse wounds them the latter. The one with its body resembling a smashed fruit was the winner in the matter.

What caught Tryndamere's attention the most was a pair of legs without a torso. He had seen his share of violence, but even that wasn't something that happened every day.

"What happened here ?" He Thought out loud about the massacre in front of him.

The Heartguard's warriors were the Avarosan's main unites and weren't to be taken lightly. But in small numbers and against beasts like the Druvasks, it would be a miracle for them to survive the encounter.

Something or someone else did this. There was no other possibility in Tryndamere's mind.

"Oof," His thoughts were interrupted when he felt a sudden bump behind him. Turning around, Tryndamere saw a young adult with his back to him, a hand above his eyes as he was searching for some lost object in the field.

It was Jaune.

"Sorry I wasn'-," The man's voice was stuck in his neck when realizing who it was. "King Tryndamere," he exclaimed in surprise, before bowing in respect "Please forgive me, I didn't see you,"

Jaune felt a heavy hand grasp his shoulder. "Relax boy," The king brushed off the little misstep "Takes more than that to make me angry, most of the time," Even with the last bit, the young Heartguard breathed easy, standing up again with the barbarian asking "Now say, what got you distracted ?"

"Well," Jaune started. "Noticed those wolves there ?" He pointed in the pack's direction. "One of them is missing, for that Me and a friend are looking for him...in someplace...somewhere," Said wolf was thrown away by Hulk, so it wouldn't be easy to find him.

"Hmm, speaking of them," Tryndamere now wanted to know everything that had occurred. "The shaman said the Winter's claw was here," He got a nod of confirmation from Jaune. "You managed to fend them off ?"

"We did, sir," Tryndamere could fell the 'but,' coming. "But, it wasn't just us. Otherwise, I fear we would be with our ancestors now," Jaune revealed, proving the king's theory.

"Who else ?"

"...Just a moment," Jaune walked out to the side. Going to the commander, both exchanged a few words, with the former gesturing to Tryndamere at the end. The commander's eyes widened slightly. He then nodded and followed Jaune back.

"My king," Said the commander.

"Gorm," Tryndamere returned. "Good see you're ok,"

"Thank you," Gorm sombrely added "Wish the same could be said to others,"

At the end of a battle, sometimes, one of the worst things to happen is living through it. Tryndamere understood that very well, especially when it came to that dammed night.

"How many? " He asked about the fallen.

Gorm paused before answering "Three dozen warriors," The last part pained him the most "Five families, probably more we haven't recovered yet," Noticing the king's fists closing tightly in hidden disdain, he tried to give some focus on the less harsh side "We're lucky that the tides changed in our favor, and several more survived, my king,"

That statement made Tryndamere recall what Jaune mentioned before "I take it is because of the one aiding you in the fight ?"

" '_Ones_,' actually," Gorm corrected.

"Who were they ?"

Both Heartguards shared a look before Jaune said: "...How do I start,"

* * *

It seemed today was made exclusively to leave Tryndamere confused and astonished.

Gorm and Jaune had detailed all the events during the battle. He learned about the metal-arm and winged warriors, the former having saved Jaune's life beforehand. Including their strange weapons, that could echo thunders, and released fire when used in combat, plus how they were able to damage a Drusvask.

Those two alone were difficult to believe. Yet when speaking of the green giant, who they said was responsible for the wolves and the Druvask's deaths, it got to the point of ridiculous. Even more when such a creature, had by their words, broken a sword of true-ice with his bare hands.

The roar and wind from earlier matched the events that transpired, yet the possibilities of such things were still incomprehensible to the king.

"That sounds like nonsense to me," Tryndamere stated, arms folded over his chest.

"Believe us, sir," Gorm knew it would be hard to accept such things "Haven't I seen it myself, I would be saying the same as you. But it is the truth,"

"Honestly, even the Winter's claw didn't know how to react," Jaune added to the case.

"Never thought I would say this, but I pity the ice-borns that faced that monster," Gorm reflected, looking at the remains of his enemy on the ground. "That poor bastard was the only one with something left,"

"What about the others ?" Tryndamere asked.

Instead of saying, Jaune raised his closed fist. He then opened fast with a "_Puff," _right after it. Tryndamere arched a brow at that, silently asking with it was what he was thinking.

To which the red head man nodded in confirmation.

Unfolding his arms and breathing deeply, Tryndamere took a moment to reflect on the explanation. The two Heartguards waited anxiously for the king's answer. And especially what he would do.

Moments following his momentary pause, Tryndamere said: "Those men and this creature, where are they now ?" He would only buy it when he sees it with his own eyes.

"Last I saw them, they were close to the tipsy owl," Jaune revealed.

Looking to the right Tryndamere eyes narrowed before he gestured with his head to Gorm and Jaune to come with him.

The three walked towards the restaurant and found a cluster of people there. Most of them were those wounded during the attack. Each was sitting on chairs or rocks nearby the establishment.

Theodore and his brother had taken upon themselves the task of providing any food necessary at the moment. While the older brother cooked, the younger was distributing it along with his niece.

Yet, they weren't alone.

Joining the family were Sam, Bucky, and Bruce. While the soldiers were handing out bowls stew, Banner was taking care of the Avarosan's bandages, a bucket of hot water at his side the sterilize the cloth as much as he could.

Now Tryndamere was starting to get convinced. As he looked at Sam and Bucky, the descriptions given by Jaune and Gorm matched perfectly. The strange clothes they used, a metal arm with a star in it, and if he's not mistaken, the thing on Bucky's back was the supposed weapon the could strike thunder and fire.

Yet he noticed that one element was missing.

"Boy," The Hearthguard stepped forth when called. "I see the two men you spoke about," Turning to Jaune, he inquired. "But, where's the green creature ?"

Jaune then pointed at Bruce, who now was talking with a woman about the cut she received in her leg. "You're looking at it, sir,"

Tryndamere did a double-take suddenly, before staring back at Jaune with an expression that screamed: "_Are you insane ?_" He had seen some of the magicians that can turn into animals, including some Ursine that could shapeshift from man to bears.

Yet one resided in the mountains in the north, and the other in an island separated from Freljord, and it's residents rarely left their domain. So it was improbable for the man using transparent eyewear would be one of both.

Groaning lowly in frustration, Tryndamere saw it was no use to guess. If he wanted answers, he would have to get them himself.

As he approached the restaurant, Jaune and Gorm stayed behind, with the former going back to his search for the wolf when Boris appeared saying that he may have found it.

Theoden was the first to spot Tryndamere.

"Would you look at that," He started with a smile. "A little late but there he is,"

"a little too late from what I see," Tryndamere replied glancing at the Avengers before he shook Theoden's hand "At least the people get quality food in their bellies,"

"Is what they deserve," Theoden admitted.

Gesturing to the restaurant, Tryndamere pointed out: "Not even a scratch," It appeared that most of the damage happened in the first parts of the village.

"Fortunately," The tavernkeeper expressed in relief "One more moment and the whole place would've fallen apart,"

"You were attacked ?" Tryndamere asked.

"Almost," Thalia joined in. "There was one of the raiders heading in our direction," She then jerked her head to the back. "But someone had other plans,"

Once again, Bruce was the one pointed on. More, and more the king received the same answer from before, and if it continued without him believing it, he would look like a fool.

"Tell me," Tryndamere asked both uncle and niece. "It wouldn't be a giant green creature, right ?"

"It was my king," Theoden responded right away, recalling the scene. "That man, his name is Bruce, left a set of clothes inside right when the invasion started," He grabbed his tunic, showing what things the doctor discarded temporarily. "After that, he broke into a series of spasms, falling to the ground on his knees. Thalia even tried to help, but he said to us to stay away while walking out,"

"Still, I went after him," Thalia continued "Uncle followed me, then we saw his skin began to turn green, muscles growing quite painfully by the groans,"

"We didn't get to see the rest because of the charging raider heading our way," Theoden said the final piece. "And he was about to strike us, both he and the boar were sent flying to the skies," From what Jaune said about the monster's strength, that Tryndamere had no problem accepting. "Next thing that followed was an enormous shadow covering us completely. I've never been so shocked and scared in all of my life. And when it told us to get inside, there was no discussion from my part or her's,"

"The last time we saw it, loud sounds were coming from the battle. It then jumped towards that direction and - you saw the results,"

That would be stating the obvious. Only a blind man would miss the massacre.

"Have he or the others done anything else ?" Having been convinced, at last, Tryndamere now only wanted to know if the man and his companions could be dangerous for his people.

"No, sir," Thalia revealed "Actually, after the fight was over, they didn't waste time in helping us,"

"Names,"

"As we said, one is Bruce," Theoden informed. "The other two are Sam and Bucky. Strange names in my opinion,"

Tryndamere hummed to himself.

"Go ahead and continue what you're doing," He said to them. "Is time for me to have a talk with the outsiders," Rolling his shoulders, he walked towards the three Avengers.

Thalia and Theoden could only hope for it to end well.

* * *

"Sure you ok in there ?"

"Well, I'm not dead, that's something,"

"Yeah. Still, it looked you and the other guy were almost there,"

"Not the first time Sam,"

In truth, Bruce was still shaken by what occurred. He never once felt the damage that Hulk tanked most of the time. So when the extreme cold crept upon him even inside his mind, he was terrified to the core. And just as his other part, there was a blank in his memory. Even with Sam explaining, he still didn't know how they both got out of that situation. Intact as well.

Bucky was leaning against a tree after just finishing giving one last bowl of soup. Arms crossed while he was overlooking the area.

To keep his thoughts about what he went through for later, Bruce focused on putting his medical skills to use. From what he recalled from history studies, wounds on those kinds of civilizations could mean automatic death to some. He hoped to save as many as possible now.

His current patient was a small girl with a nasty cut on her forehead. It wasn't too deep, but she would probably have a scar when the wound heals.

With the blood cleaned, Bruce gently wrapped a bandage around the girl's head, knotting it in the back. "There you go," He said when it was over.

"Thank you," She timidly thanked him in a meek voice. Touching the curative softly with her fingers, she winced lightly feeling a sting from it "It still hurts a little,"

"Just wait a few hours, and it will stop," Bruce assured her.

The girl nodded in understanding. She then asked innocently. "Are you really the giant ?"

Bruce was getting that question many times now. Out of the three, it is no surprise he was the one who attracted the most attention. Considering what he supposedly did when out of conscience, it only added to the cause tenfold,

Yet unlike what he expected, the people weren't scared of him. There was a sense of caution, yes. But, overall, they looked at him in awe. And when he started to take care of the wounded, the atmosphere got more comfortable for both sides.

"Well, yes and no," Bruce told her. "He's an old_ friend _of mine," Normally Hulk would've scoffed at the notion, but for the last years, they learned to be in more harmony with each other. "And when there's a fight, he's the one that takes care of things,"

"That's why he helped us ?"

"Exactly,"

The girl, like any other child, no doubt had hundreds of questions to make about Hulk. Yet, her mother called out to her before she could.

So using the time left, she inquired: "Does he have the same name as you ?"

Taking off his glasses to clean them, Bruce responded: "Well, I'm called Bruce. But in the place I've come from, they call the other guy, Hulk,"

With a beaming smile, the girl went back to her mother. Sam, who had watched from the side then said "You're pretty good with kids,"

"Experience I guess," Bruce replied "While on the run, many people asked me to treat their children," He then recalled an irony from the past with a smirk "Funny enough, it was one that indirectly led me to SHIELD,"

"Angels and demons at the same time," Both laughed at Sam's quip "But, a cut like that and she wasn't even crying," The pilot reflected "Tough kid,"

"She's a child of Freljord," A growling voice stated. "Is in her blood,"

Looking over their shoulders, Bruce and Sam had to gaze upwards to see Tryndamere's face. Thanks to their time with Thor, someone that towered over them didn't have the same effect from other occasions. Mostly on Sam's part, as Bruce on these days had no reason to be scared.

Still, the two couldn't lie about the man being intimidating. The sword on his back and the intense stare he was giving them were the final touches for it.

"...Can we help you, sir ?" Sam asked carefully.

"Depends," Tryndamere said: "First I must know, who are you ?"

The two avengers exchanged looks before Sam started "Huh, my name is -,"

"I already know your names," Tryndamere replied "And it is clear that from this land you're not. So again, who are you?" This time he asked more sternly.

_"Great, one of those," _Sam wasn't the type of person to take shit from nobody. Since he became an Avenger, trying to avoid unnecessary conflicts was at the top of his rules. Yet, there were these times when it just didn't happen.

On this one, however, he was beaten to it.

"You know. Usually, when I want to know something, I tent to be less of a moron," Bucky stated, not even bothering to turn his head.

Tryndamere, on the other hand.

"What's that now, boy ?" He dared Bucky to repeat it.

The former assassin pushed himself off from the tree. "Think I made myself loud and clear,"

Both of them started slowly walking towards each other. The tension was beginning to get high in the surroundings. All were holding in their breaths in shock as Bucky openly challenged the king.

"Oh, that you did," Tryndamere responded as the two came to stop three-feet from one another. "What I think you didn't do, was know who you're talking to,"

"Didn't hear the moron part ?" Bucky taunted.

"Want me to rip your tongue off ?" Tryndamere returned with a treat.

"With that voice, ripping yours would be the most important deed I could ever do,"

Everyone's fear had just become real. The king took the handle of his sword. After releasing a deep exhalation through his mouth, he slammed the blade right next to Bucky. Barely missing the body by inches only as it reached the ground with a loud _CLANG, _

Many would've cowered by the act. But not Bucky, who's stare and stance remained the same. Not a single flinch or muscle movement.

Total silence reigned in the area. All were just waiting for Tryndamere to unleash his wrath on the Avenger. Yet, to their surprise.

"HAHAHAHAAAAA,"

He laughed.

That reaction got the audience in a state of confusion. With Sam and Bruce getting their own when Bucky shook his head while smirking and chuckling,

"Ah, that was good," Tryndamere said, placing the sword back in place "Few stood up to me in the last years," He praised the Winter soldier's courage. "You've got heart, boy,"

After receiving a nod from Bucky, Tryndamere turned around to continue the first conversation. "Although I've to admit that my approach was harsh," He declared. "And from what has come to my knowledge, this village only stands because of you,"

With a shrug, Sam said straight away. "We don't leave people to their deaths, is kind of our job,"

"So I take you're all wanderers ?" Tryndamere inquired.

"Not exactly," Bruce clarified "But we did get here just a few hours ago,"

"And not in the way you're probably thinking," Sam pointed out. To which Tryndamere only tilted his head to the side in uncertainty "It's a long story,"

Looking at the surroundings for a few moments, the king responded "Time we have,"

Just as Sam was about to reply, the roof of one house fell. Those close to it rushed to fix it as fast as they could.

"If you don't mind, we better make sure the place doesn't fall apart," Sam stated honestly. Not to mention, there were people still needing medical help.

"Not at all," Tryndamere granted the request, even joining them in it. "My name's Tryndamere by the way,"

"S'up,"

* * *

When Frode spoke about the days being shorter, it was literally.

Rebuilding the village took about 3 hours to complete. One of those hours was exclusive for the funerals outside of Quchar. Warriors from the Hearthguard found their resting place next to each other. Swords placed on top of their stone graves. The symbol of the Avarosans hanging in the hilts.

The families had the same treatment. One of the hardest sights was seeing the children's smaller graves next to their fathers and mothers, along with other parents.

The three Avengers stood on the side, just watching the funerals happen. Since they weren't part of the tribe, they kept their distance out of respect.

With preparations done, the shaman stepped forth. He began to pray for the spirits in a different language. With curiosity, Bruce asked what the prayer was about, and since Jaune was near, he responded: "Is the lamp ritual. To guide the dead to peaceful rest,"

Having a Catholic background, the doctor couldn't help but make a comparison with the earth's styles of devotions.

After the shaman's finished his orison, it was time to return home. Some of the people decided to call it a day. Either to deal with their grief or from the weariness of the day.

Those who stayed awake ended up receiving a surprise. Theodore, in hopes to raise some spirits, once more offered free food for everyone. And luckily, it worked.

All relished the time to relax and to forget for a few precious moments about the tragedies from earlier. Joined by friends and relatives, telling stories or laughing along with each other.

Meanwhile, Tryndamere was having a private conversation with the outside heroes. Frode was sitting next to him as both listened to the explanations made by Bruce and Sam.

Bruce started by outlining his past to the tribe leaders. From the incident to where he was now, including a detailed description of Hulk. That intensely fascinated and intrigued Tryndamere. Part of it was how similar the doctor's condition was to his. Both seemed to achieve unnaturally powers when enraged. The only difference being of how outclassed he was in comparison to it,

Frode shared the king's fascination. But also wanted to understand why Bruce called himself a "_doctor_,'. Putting in simple words, the scientist explained that he was a mix of a healer and an elder in an way. A person that possesses a vast amount of knowledge greatly exceeding the norms of Freljord.

"And the fools in the Winter's claw tried to face you in combat," Tryndamere mocked his rival's mistake.

"To be fair, most people do the same," Bruce stated casually, eating another dish made by Theodore.

As for Sam, he was the equivalent of a seasoned warrior. Trained to fight on the ground like any other comrade of his. But with higher experience in a form of warfare focused on the skies. To prove the point, he activated one of the wings in his suit.

By the conversation, Tryndamere concluded that reports didn't live up to seeing it personally.

When it came to Bucky, who was outdoors at the moment, not much was said. His teammates stated that it wasn't for them to tell, but Bucky himself.

The topic now involved a great concern of the heroes.

"And that's how we got here," Sam finished recalling their sudden arrival in the frozen lands.

Ironically, that didn't shock Tryndamere that much. He had already seen other-worldly things in Freljord. And they didn't walk in two legs.

"And where do you intend to go now ?" Tryndamere asked, finishing a mug of ale.

"At first, we didn't know," Sam said "But Theoden over there gave us a lead," He gestured to the co-keeper "Right now, we have to find a woman called Ashe in someplace over the mountains,"

Tryndamere and Frode frozen hearing the name. With the former's posture straightening in the chair. "You think my wife can aid you ?"

Both Avenger's eyes widened at the question.

"Whoa, whoa. Your wife ?" Sam asked in surprise, getting a nod from Tryndamere.

"So you're basically - The king ?" Bruce asked. And once again, Tryndamere nodded.

That took an unexpected turn for them. They believed, at first, that Tryndamere's attitude was mostly a result of his warrior nature. But now it made more sense.

"_Ok, this is awkward_," Sam thought, having a sense of relief for Barne's challenge ending on a good result. "No hard feelings from before ?" He checked just to be sure.

"No," Tryndamere responded. "I may be a king, but still respect one's spirit. Even more a fighter's,"

"Wonder where was this speech in other cases," Frode murmured.

The barbarian usually would rebuke the statement. But remained on topic for now,

"Be as it may," Tryndamere stated, "How can you be sure she will have the answers ?"

"We don't," Bruce confessed. "Right now, we're almost desperate for something. So, if she can at least point us in a direction, it will be enough,"

Sam shared the outlook.

"Can you take us to her ?" He asked in optimism.

Tryndamere remained in silence for several moments. Probably deciding what to do.

He then declared: "Days from now there will be a reunion of all of our tribes," With the disorder, the main reason for coming there became an almost forgotten memory. "We shall be leaving tomorrow morning. You may join us on the travel. She'll be there,"

The happiness in Sam and Bruce's faces could almost split them.

"Thank you, sir," Bruce said

"You better Don't try anything funny," Tryndamere accepted the thanks with a warning. "Now," He looked over his shoulder, mug raised high "THEODEN, ANOTHER ROUND,"

All in the establishment mimicked the king's action in good humor.

During that time, Bucky could only listen to the sounds coming from inside.

Sitting on the ground with his arms over the knees, he was _relaxing_. At first, he disliked the feeling of cold, but the more time spent in it, a strange touch of comfort formed around him.

Watching the beautiful night sky illuminated by the moon and the torches in the village. In addition to the tranquility in the area, all created a pleasant view,

The sound of the door opening made him turn away from the scene. He expected to be Bruce or Sam looking for him. But is was Thalia, using a long-sleeved coat and carrying a bowl in her hands.

"Oh, there you're," She exclaimed when spotting him. "Was wondering where you went to,"

"Hmm, they're behaving in there ?" He questioned with a serious face, but a playful undertone in his words.

Thalia laughed softly while saying: "For now. Just wait for a few more cups, then we'll see what happens,"

The winter soldier shook his head at the notion. Then it came to him.

"Won't you guys need to replace all this food ?" He asked with suspicion.

"We have that covered," Thalia revealed. "There's a whole compartment in the back. Full enough to feed three villages at the same time,"

"_Smart_," Bucky thought, praising the family's plans for the occasion "You need something ?" he then guessed why she was there.

Just when they talked about it, Thalia extended a bowl with a spoon to him. "Though you could be hungry," She replied.

"It's fine," He mildly declined "I'm not hungry,"

The blond looked at him in confusion "After all that fighting, you need to keep your strength,"

"Nowadays, it isn't that big of a necessity for me," Bucky replied simply. Just like his stamina, senses, and need for sleep, his body could withstand days without food or water.

Thalia wanted to ask what he meant by that but decided to leave it alone. "Ok...mind if I stay here for a while ?" Taking the shrug made by Bucky as a yes, she quickly went back inside to get a chair for herself.

The two stayed there in silence, with the only sounds coming from people within the restaurant and the wind.

"Jaune told me you saved his life," Thalia said after a few moments.

"The guy with red hair, right ?" Bucky remembered the occasion "It was nothing," When turning away from a life of crimes, saving others was the least he could do to compensate from it.

"It was for me," Thalia stated, turning to look at him.

"Friend of yours ?"

"Yes," She confirmed "He first came here just after turning 17, one year older than me at the time," A smile found it's way in her face "And we've been friends ever since the first meeting,"

"He also -," She paused smile disappearing and taking a deep breath. "Stays with me here, every night. Just like my mother used to do before she died,"

"I'm sorry," Bucky sympathized with the feeling.

"It's alright," Thalia assured him "Doesn't hurt that much anymore,"

"Still hurts all the same," Bucky replied.

The hidden information on his words wasn't unnoticed. "You lost someone ?"

Bucky said nothing, looking head with total focus. Thinking she overstepped, Thalia was about to apologize when he replied: "I try to think mostly on those I still have, and the new ones I made. It's what makes things less difficult,"

Despise saying to himself that Sam and some other members of the team weren't his friends just yet, deep down he considered them as such, and vice-versa.

"That's why I'm thankful you saved one that I still have," Thalia said, her smile returning.

"WHO WILL FACE ME ?" A shout came from behind them, followed by a series of laughs and boos.

Recognizing Tryndamere's voice instantly, Thalia got up. "I hate being right," She vented her displeasure at guessing when the drunk fights would start.

Turning to Bucky, she quickly placed the bowl in the chair. "If you choose to eat it," With that, she entered the tipsy owl to keep things under control.

Listening to her demands for those inside to stop whatever they were doing made Bucky chortle for the first time on that day. The girl was definitely out of the ordinary.

Looking at the bowl in the chair, he decided to accept the gif.

And like that, he spent the next hours. With quality food and entertainment from chaos behind him

**(CUT)**

**Alright, another dialogue and build-up chapter. But don't worry, we'll be back at the action in the next one. But boy, is it going to be a long one. **

**Also:**

**DID Y'ALL SEE VOLIBEAR ?, MY DUDE NOW IS AN ABSOLUTE UNIT OF A CHAD, HAHA. AND THAT THEME MUSIC WAS...PERFECTION.**

**GOOD FREAKING JOB RIOT.**

**Now let's see what they do with Shyvanna in her future rework.**

**See you in the next chapter. Stay safe.**

**Peace.**


	11. Chapter 11 - Journey to the Queen (2)

**Straight to it, let's go.**

In the following morning, when most of the travelers were still dealing with the effects of last night's hangovers, it was time to go. Not surprisingly, Sam, Bruce, and Bucky were amongst those who stayed sober. The surprise, however, was that Tryndamere was like them.

When asked how he did it, the king scoffed. Stating it took more than a couple of ale mugs to get him drunk. Frode was the one to confirm it.

Where the morning was hazy in the day before, this one was bright as the sun. One was capable of catching birds singing while flying in the skies.

Tryndamere's group had to refill supplies for the journey, with the Avengers receiving a share of it. Usually, it included weapons, but they didn't need them honestly. Along with that, they also received a cart made of wood to take tents for the cold nights.

Since they wouldn't stop in other villages along the way, it would take four days, instead of five, to return to Rakelstake. That, if nothing happens while they go.

Besides the supplies, there was another matter to be solved. Before the attack, the chieftain was supposed to attend the reunion. Some chosen warriors could follow him as well. Those plans had significant changes.

After such raid took place in his home, there was no way Gorm would leave it behind. That could mean more death to those in there. Especially if the winter's claw were to return to try it once more. With more bands joining them,

The group was about to leave while Tryndamere and Gorm discussed what else they could do about it.

"If I tell Ashe, she'll not blame you for being absent," Was The king's suggestion.

"I know," The war mother was one of the kindest souls Gorm has ever met. That's why he couldn't, not be there for the meeting in some form of way. "But I made a vow years ago," He recalled being the first to join Ashe's cause. "I have to honor it,"

"Still, your village is more important," Tryndamere pointed up.

A frown formed in Gorm's face after that.

"_Dammed conscience,_" He thought about his struggle to find a way out. While at the same time turning to look at the people around. Stopping suddenly when his gaze landed on Jaune,

As if he had discovered a cave full of diamonds, his eyes lit with a bright gleam. Exchanging a few hushed words with Tryndamere, an idea was ready to be put in motion.

"Jaune," Gorm then called the young adult, hand gesturing for him to get closer.

Jaune was confused at first but went to them anyway.

When he stood in front of leaders, Frode began: "Boy, do you remember what Me and your uncle agreed to do prior to him leaving ?" It was an old promise between two friends. One that Gorm intent to keep.

"Yes, sir,"

"Good," Gorm then proclaimed. "Now is time for the next step,"

Giving a side look in doubt, Jaune asked: "What you mean ?"

"For the last years, both he and I taught you how to fight, hunt, and survive," Gorm retold all of Jaune's lessons one by one. "All to prepare you for what awaits in the future," The redhead one day will have a high position to fill. "This one, though, you'll have to learn it yourself,"

With a chortle, Tryndamere revealed: "Seems like you'll be meeting all the tribes,"

Jaune's mind practically shut down after that. Trying to work around what he just heard,

Shifting his gaze between the chieftain and the king, he asked in deadpan: "Is this a joke? because it isn't funny,"

"Far from it," Tryndamere stated, losing his playful tone.

"Indeed," Gorm supported the claim.

Now Jaune was starting to get nervous.

"Bu- but I'm not fit for this," He quickly responded. " I'm just a warrior from the guard,"

"For 'now,' you mean," Gorm corrected the notion.

"Sir, you can't -," Jaune didn't finish the next phrase as the chieftain placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Trust me. I wouldn't have thought this if I didn't believe you were ready,"

The young man let out a breath. It was no use in fighting against it when Gorm had made his decisions final.

But, in a last stubborn attempt, he declared: "I don't know what to say to her,"

"You'll only need if you have to," Gorm clarified. "Just by being in there, it will be enough. Besides, it is only a matter of time before you start visiting it more frequently," He added with a small hint.

"_Yeah, worth the try,_" Jaune reflected on failing to get away from the new task. With a simple nod, he went to his hut to pack for the travel.

* * *

As he was making the last checks on the supplies, Jaune had an unexpected visit from two friends. Since it would probably take days for his return, they chose to spend a few last moments with him.

"You can come with us, you know ?" He asked Boris while he placed a bag over his shoulder.

"I would," The elder confessed. His plans to return home also had to be changed after the past day. "But I'm no warrior like you or the others. So I should stay and wait for the roads to be safer,"

"That'll happen only after winter," Jaune referred to the number of raids decreasing at last.

"Most likely," Boris admitted, then seeing the pros of it. "At least without a home, I'll be not," He followed by requesting Jaune one thing. "But since you'll be there, take care of the little ones for me in the meantime, please," Poros lived mostly in flufts, but still needed to be watched from time to time to avoid danger.

"You got it," Jaune vowed, hugging the old man "Take care,"

"Back at you," Boris replied.

Turning to his other companion, he asked in a fake mocking tone "I know you want to ask me for something, so out with it,"

"Who says I want something ?" Thalia inquired with a raised brow and hands on her waist.

"Dunno," Jaune shrugged "Maybe the hundreds of times I saw you doing it ?"

"It wasn't that many," She stated, but the edges of her mouth slightly turning upwards.

"Oh, it was," Jaune retorted "I counted,"

"...Boring," Thalia huffed.

"Annoying,"

Not holding in anymore, the two got into a fit of laughs before hugging as well.

"I'll be back soon," Jaune promised to his friend.

"You better," Thalia pressed.

After staying in the same position for a while, the two let go, with Jaune saying: "Well, better get going before they drag me out,"

Thalia only nodded. When Jaune got in a certain distance, one prankish smiles formed in her face.

"Don't forget to bring me something," She shouted.

"Will depend off my humor," He said back with the same approach.

He reached Tryndamere's group just in time to hear the king's offer to Gorm. As many of the warriors died in combat. Some of the ones that came along with him and Frode, along with the shaman, would stay in Quchar to help secure it until other troops would come,

The chieftain welcomed the act with all of his heart.

Now with a group of 18 members, consisting of 6 from both Tryndamere's and Frode's tribes, 3 Avengers, plus Jaune, it was all settled.

Casting a look at each of them, The king began the journey: "Alright, we're off," He said going forth "Let's hit the road,"

* * *

It was now almost afternoon. The group had traveled southwards at a steady pace. Going mostly through ice plains, with some more straight paths in specific areas,

They had walked for over six hours now. Sam and Bruce at first were surprised when the Freljordians haven't even started to get tired over the long walk they just did. If it was to take a guess, the energy they possessed was due to many years they had hiked across the land.

Since both Avengers didn't share the same nature, they had to shift on going on foot. Or in the backs of either horses and Elnuks, who seemed to have the same resolve as their riders. Bucky was the only one to keep up with no trouble.

Right now, the tree spread themselves over the group. Sam was at the front with Tryndamere. The king was describing the leading tribes of Freljord to him.

"So, you guys were formed by groupings ?" Sam checked.

"Mhmm," Tryndamere hummed his answer. "Ironically, Winter's claw used the same method for their cause," He took the chance to mock them again "All that talk about strength, but they wouldn't survive one storm not doing their dammed raids in other tribes. Pathetic,"

"Uh, now that mess makes more sense," Sam reflected on the attack.

"Your land has those like them ?" Tryndamere asked.

"Here and there," Sam responded "But deep down, we're mostly like you Avarosans," He mentioned the resemblance of their homes. "There are several places with their own rulers, states as we like to call them. And each of them is ruled by a bigger man or woman in power,"

"So you have...War fathers ?" Tryndamere found the notion strange.

"We don't exactly call them that," Sam explained. "That's the 'tittle,' you got ?"

Had it been anyone else, Tryndamere would've called them mad. But since it was a totally different context, he let it slide.

"There are no war fathers in here," He stated. "In almost every tribe, only the war mothers lead their people," His tribe was probably one of the few that didn't had one. "As for the men, they are either allies from different tribes or blood sworn. And the war mothers can have several of the latter,"

"...Husbands, right ?" Sam asked. With Tryndamere humming once more.

Sam could almost hear peter making an anime joke about this fact if he was there.

Not taking any chances, he directed his quip at a more safe area. "Must be one hell of a family in the Winter's claw,"

Tryndamere laughed out loud at the joke, turning all attention to him. "That woman Sejuani would choose to eat dirt then marry,"

"Talk about taste," Sam replied in snickers.

"Luckily is mostly just them," Both looked back to Frode, laughs cut short right there. The outrider was with Bruce on his Elnuk. "Had the frost guard taken a bigger like on those tactics, the chaos would be ten times greater,"

"The other tribe you mentioned ?" Sam asked, turning back to Tryndamere.

Nodding, the king explained: "In the deepest parts in the north, there's an ancient ruin," He laid down the background. "And in those ruins a witch reigns. Not many know her name. But those who serve under her banner are a prominent figure on every part of the land,"

"They act like priests and hunters. Going in every village they can, looking for those with gifs to join them. They're also masters of lies and mischief," the last part had a bitter tone "And one doesn't the right answer, they sealed their fate with death,"

Sam and Bruce were disturbed by the knowledge. More, and more they saw that Freljord isn't so different from earth.

"And, who are those people they look for ?" Banner sensitively asked.

Staring right at his eyes, Tryndamere said: "From what I heard, you had met them. Even killed most at that,"

Because of the blank, Bruce didn't remember who it was. Didn't mean, however, that other Avenger was like him.

Snapping his finger and pressing his lips while going through what they had fought in the last day, Sam had the answer.

"Was it ice - torns or something ?" He didn't get to hear it right over the screams and the man's startling death.

"Iceborns," Frode correct while chuckling at the small mistake.

"What are they anyway ?" Sam inquired "All I've seen is that they like to freeze others,"

"Is an old heritage," Frode started to teach Sam and Bruce "One that gives certain people the skill to face the coldest of ages, more strength, resistance to wounds, and in some cases, a longer life,"

Ever being the scientist, Bruce's attention was instantly total to it. "What gave them this power ?"

"It may sound strange, but we don't know," Frode revealed, looking over his shoulder "That knowledge was lost many winters ago,"

While the doctor was going over the information in private, Sam had another question related to the topic.

"And the swords they used?" The sight of hulk freezing wasn't going anywhere so soon from his mind.

"Those, like them, are equally unique," It was Tryndamere that answered. "They're forged with true-ice. An element of pure and dangerous magic," He added another aspect. "The most dangerous version of it is called dark-ice. The witch's greatest weapon,"

Very well- matched if one was to ask him.

"For generations, there was never a time where one of those weapons would break," He stated "Until now at least,"

At that, Sam and Frode stared at Bruce. The same could only scratch the back of his head to distract himself from the gazes. Luckily he had an escape ready.

"I was thinking here," He started "Where we come from, there are people and things similar to those you said," Turning to Sam, he asked: "Remember him ?"

Sam tilted his head to the side in thought. Then he recalled "Oh right, the ice kid we met with Logan one time,"

"Ice kid ?" Frode asked in immediate curiosity. Tryndamere shared the feeling.

"An associate from one guy we know," Sam explained "Yet the kid was one

of many,"

Both Freljordians had confused expressions on their faces. With a grin, Bruce suggested: "Might be a good time to fill our own share of answers, correct ?"

He received nods right away.

"Ok, then," He began with a question. "It may sound weird for you, but, ever heard about mutants before ?"

* * *

More at the end of the line were Bucky and Jaune. The Former was a few steps in front of the redhead, being on his left, but there wasn't a huge gap. One thing that Jaune noticed about the veteran was that he was a man o few words.

With his gun strapped in his back and with a can of water he quietly

took from his mini-container, Bucky would often take some moments to stop and just stared the immense land around them, the wind blowing the lower parts of his coat. The sunlight sure made the views more stunning. Especially with the ocean to their right,

If Jaune would have to guess, Bucky appeared to be mesmerized by the scene. But what really had the young man's interest. While they walked, Jaune noted with more attention the guns in their own slots.

Those weapons were almost alien to him. Making loud sounds and being damn near hidden for the eye to see. But, he couldn't deny they are powerful. So much that his other companion had a pair for himself,

Other details that continued to bug his mind was the metal in the man's arm. When both first met and Bucky showed to Jaune such thing, the Hearthguard didn't, and still don't, know what make of it. Was it some form of armor? Was it his natural arm? So many deductions, little information.

Bucky, at one point, stopped walking, turning around to look at Jaune over his shoulder. Unlike the last time, he didn't have his glasses on right now.

"If you want to ask me something, you can, you know ?" He stated/inquired to Jaune. For the last hours, a feeling of a pair of eyes watching him didn't stop. So he had to confront the redhead about it.

Embarrassed for being caught, Jaune could only murmur sheepishly "Sorry," After apologizing, he brought up "Is just, you didn't strike me as one for much talking,"

Barnes couldn't blame the Freljordian for that idea. When one turns himself into a quiet killing drudge, some traits stay no matter what.

"Yeah, no lies in there," He admitted, turning his look to the side. "Honestly, on these days I just speak when it is needed," Jaune was about to say 'sorry,' again, but was stooped by Barnes adding "But, I'm trying to be less like that," Things have to start somewhere to change "So, feel free to ask,"

Jaune half expected a more harsh answer. Yet, Bucky showed to be more level headed than others, and in some way, more friendly14 as well.

Accepting the grant with a nod and now walking beside Bucky, he started: "Those things you use as weapons," He gestured to the eagles on Barne's belt. "How do they work ?"

That privately took the Winter Soldier by surprise. Usually, the arm is the first on the list. Taking one of the pistols from its holsters and holding it for the redhead, he explained. "No big deal," To emphasize it, he pointed the gun at the ocean's direction. "You aim, press the trigger, done,"

Lifting the hammer to avoid any incidents, Bucky offered the gun to Jaune. Carefully picking and running his fingers over it, Jaune began to notice the details. It was a metal construct for sure, with silver color in all of it. Except in the lower area, where the user's hand would stay all the time, which had black tones in it,

He pressed a palm on top of the upper section and subconsciously made a backward movement. The same area moved with the gesture. Inside there was a circular mechanism that resembled a carved horn. Letting go of the part, it automatically retracted to its original position. Jaune gave a small jump at the quick transition.

Looking back at Bucky, he stated simply "Is lighter then it looks,"

"There are heavier ones," Bucky jerked his head at the AS behind him.

"Same use ?"

"More complicated, and with more functions to it,"

Giving the gun back to its owner while humming, Jaune reflected. "Guess I wouldn't be able to get used to them,"

"Trained most of your life with swords ?" Bucky guessed. And considering what he saw until now, bow and arrows were the only projectile weaponry used in this period of time.

"Aye, Since I was 8," Jaune confirmed. "What about you?" He asked. "Fighting the way like that, you must have started since childhood,"

Bucky went silent for a few moments. It was still bizarre to remember what happened basically a lifetime ago. The enlistment in 1943, learning to shoot in the camps, crawling in mud with barbed wire over his head, his first mission. All now voices and ghosts from the past.

"Actually, I didn't receive any training before I was...26 I think," Some details were still blurry for him.

"Why it took so long ?" Jaune inquired.

Bucky shrugged his shoulders "Wasn't a necessity at the time. But one day, it all changed,"

"War ?" Being born in a land battling at four fronts made the reason clear for Jaune.

"The second one," Bucky specified which war was it. Ironically, like Jaune, he also was born in a world at war.

"Is it still going on ?"

"No," Bucky his head "It ended many years ago," A small chuckled, barely a whisper, came out of him. "And me and a friend weren't even there to see when we won,"

More, and more Jaune's curiosity about Bucky grew as they talked. He was answering, but even the answers had questions to them.

His next question was interrupted as Bucky made one of his own.

"Those folks we faced back there," He remembered the Winter's Claw "How long you've been fighting them ?" Judging by the way Jaune spoke about them, there was bad blood between the tribes.

"By what my uncle told me, for many winters now," Jaune then assumed with tired tone "And many more to come, I believe,"

That expression was one Bucky had several times while hiding. It was also one of the reasons why he decided to join the Avengers.

"Not too keen on fighting ?" He asked.

"Is not about that," Jaune clarified. "Is more a the thought that...one day me and the others will be gone. Yet all of this will remain," His voice then took a more hopeful mood. "But it is that feeling that makes many follow the war mother Ashe, Avarosa's chosen. If anyone can put an end to this, is her,"

A deja vu went by the veteran at the statement.

"Looks like there one like him everywhere," He murmured to himself.

Managing to hear it, Jaune asked: "What's that ?"

Storytime it was.

"In the war, I was in," Bucky began calmly. "Almost at the end of it, we continued to lose more and more. No matter what we threw at the enemy, they didn't back down for anything, coming at us with stronger weapons. One time I was sure there was nothing to be done,"

"Then, my friend who I knew since we were kids shows up. Radically different from what he looked before. Still, he does the imaginable and turns the tide in our favor in less than a year," The pride in his voice was absolute. "Guess when needed the most, he gave us hope to move forward. And he continues till this day,"

"So if she does the same here, I think your faith is well placed,"

Jaune stared at Bucky, totally pulled in by what he was saying. A smile subconsciously formed on his face at the end.

"Your friend must be a proud warrior," He expressed his admiration.

Bucky shook his head "Guy didn't even know who to talk to girls without making a fool of himself,"

"Well, the only girl I ever talked to was Thalia, so," Jaune replied, raising both arms to emphasize the point.

In a moment of being his former self, Bucky joked: "Great, there's two of them now,"

Both laughed, with Jaune placing a hand over his eyes. When it was over, the redhead stated.

"When we get there, I think you'll like her,"

Bucky nodded at the notion, before adding: "Same for you when we find Steve and the others,"

Continuing the trek in comfortable silence, Jaune had one last thing to say.

Extending his arm to the Avenger, he declared: "I forgot, didn't introduce myself properly. Jaune Osten,"

"Bucky Barnes," With a firm hand-shake, both began a new friendship.

* * *

Just as sunset arrived, the group decided to call it a day. They had settled on one of the many forests next to the mountains. There was an open area right at the beginning of it, perfect for them to use.

Bruce was helping the Avarosans in setting up the tents. Bucky was busy getting wood with Jaune and some of the barbarians for the fires. Sam had gone with Tryndamere and Frode to hunt for dinner.

The chieftains at first declined the pilot's offer to tag along in the hunt. But he insisted, saying that a good game would make him wonders.

To not sit on the freezing grounds, each of the group had a couple of furs to place under them. Knowing their three new companions didn't have some to use for themselves, the Avarosans wanted to lend one of their own for the night.

_"Don't worry, I got it covered," _Was Barnes response before he ventured deep into the woods, alone. Many wondered what he was up to for several minutes.

That's until a loud sound of a tree breaking answered the question. Moments later he returned, carrying an enormous trunk over his shoulder like it was nothing and casually dropping it to rip out any piece that may bother when resting in it,

"_Show off,_" Jaune commented, receiving a simple shrug from the older warrior.

All formed a circle close to the fire while waiting for the hunting party to return. Banner was educating those close to him on what a phone was after they saw him using it in hopes to find a better application for the device,

Naturally, it was complicated. But, maybe with a few more explanations, they would get the hang of it.

They stooped right on time to see Tryndamere, Frode, and Sam come back. The king was dragging a headless wolf through the snow. Unlike those used in the raid, this one was normal in size. Frode had a deer in the back of his Elnuk. Sam's hands were full as he held the ears of two rabbits in them.

"Your method is quick but tedious, Wilson," Tryndamere pointed out to the aviator.

"Stomach's desire above everything else," Sam replied.

"I was surprised," Frode said. "Never seen a deer die so fast,"

"One good shot is all you need,"

As the three got closer to the camp, they handed their animals for the cookers to start skinning them. Frode lead the Elnuk to stay next to the others, while Sam and Tryndamere went to find a comfortable place to sit.

The king placed his sword on the ground to his right, the blade's tip sinking in it due to force. Taking off his helmet, he stated "Either way, my kill was the most impressive,"

"If it helps you sleep at night, the victory is all yours," Sam wryly told him, squatting to sit at Bucky's left and rolling his neck to release tension.

While searching for their prey in the forest, Sam had made the first kill. Instead of facing the animal or using a bow, he pulled out one of his silenced SMGs. With the assistance of the new visor, the chances of missing the deer's head were minimum.

As Tryndamere stated, he founded the method to be quick. But being ever the warrior, avoiding the trill of a hunt was unimaginable to him. So after crossing paths with a wolf, he made sure to face it head-on. Which resulted in the canine's decapitation, after a well-placed swing from the king,

Not one for these kinds of disputes, Frode concentrated solely on taking the rabbits out. Though the back and forth between his companions was amusing, he had to admit.

With their skins off, now it was a matter of waiting for the meat to ready. The wolf, and deer taking the longest to cook thoroughly,

It was after some time in silence that Bruce spoke. He had been wondering something since Sam left to join the two chieftains. "Where'd you learn to hunt ?" He asked his fellow Avenger.

"Me and my pop used to go out in hiking," Sam revealed. "It was between hunting and fishing. It came in handy after I joined the army,"

During their conversations, Tryndamere and Frode had learned more about the Avenger's homeworld.

"I'd like to know more about the wars you faced in your land," Frode commented upon hearing the last bit of the explanation.

That made all the Freljordians turn to Sam, their interest piqued. Retelling battle stories were amongst the best pastimes for them.

"Hmm, let me see," Sam focused on the aspects he didn't mention before. "One thing I can say is that the food is better," He began with a jest.

"How so ?"

"Sometimes, specific battles take place basically on the other side of the world. So to carry out the orders faster we take with us packed rations, And god they're horrible,"

Trying to visualize such in his mind, Frode asked for more details: "What they look like ?"

"They vary between small and big. Usually coming with bread, corns, and some disgusting soup," Sam shrugged at the last mention.

"You're only complaining because you didn't have to deal with the cans," Bucky piped in, recalling the painful meals in the camps during WW2.

"Good thing we had Steve, you and Logan to deal with that for us," Sam replied almost immediately.

"It seems like a poor way to supply a warrior," Tryndamere followed up the topic.

"True," Sam admitted "But necessity speaks louder in there. Besides, a bad lunch is the last thing that will kill you in the fields,"

He then told the group of the long travels to reach the enemy. Of the countless nights without sleep in anxiety for an ambush. And the ones where laying on a rock was the only comfort to be found.

Riley, his old friend, was also part of the stories. Sam telling of how the two first met and became some of the best in their field,

The next was the day that all changed for him.

"It was my 20th mission that night," He described. "Me and Riley were doing a rescue operation, normal stuff for us," Only it wasn't at the end.

"Out of nowhere, our enemy spotted us. I was ready to die. Everyone in the army knows it can happen sooner, or later. Riley got in the way, taking the hit for himself to save me. The dumb ass died right there in front of me, and there was nothing I could do," Sam sighed "After that, there weren't many reasons for me to stay,"

By now, the Freljordians would've flooded him with questions. However, their sense of sympathy for Sam clouded those urges. Even if they didn't understand some of the idioms he used,

One of them was having other feelings at the same time.

_Nothing I could do_

That part kept going in circles inside of Tryndamere's mind. Teeth clenching and shaking just as his fist because of the growing anger within. No matter what, the images continued to come back to him. The screams of agony, snarls like the ones of animal, the red skies that showed a horned silhouette.

He would have got into a furious state if his eyes hadn't landed in the pendant hanging from his neck. It contained a token he received years ago. And with it, a vow made by two.

"_I will be a torch in your heart, a shield at your side. Let me find the strength to protect us and our kin, and may our lives flow together as the blood that seals this oath,_"

For some reason, her voice always pacified the wrath like a breeze calms the fire. Something that served as an anchor to him.

Holding it close to his chest, Tryndamere took a deep breath before declaring to Sam: "Your friend died with honor, Wilson,"

"Aye," Frode agreed. One of the things he proud himself of was knowing if someone was noble. And by his time with Sam and Bruce, he believed they were just that. Since he didn't interact with Bucky yet, that was still in the air for him.

So, when noticing the food was ready to be served, he took out his drinking horn and raised, proclaiming: "My friends, let's make this feast and toast be in praise of Riley, the warrior of the skies. May his spirit continue to fly high,"

Unanimously repeating his actions, all saluted: "To Riley,"

Sam never really cared for the medals he got for his late partner after the funeral. An honest praise from Steve was probably enough for Riley. But seeing this gesture moved him. Bruce and Bucky joining in solidified more,

And so, the night went on. With the good results of the hunt nobody went to sleep feeling unsatisfied. The clean bones were a good indication of it. In between, there were many other jests and sharing of stories.

Being true to his earlier statement, Bucky became more vocal, asking questions, and participating in the chats. Baby steps for sure, but the effort is there.

Considering the sense of nostalgia he got in the moment. He'd say it was a well-reward endeavor.

* * *

The hours passed, with the tiredness from the day creeping in. Soon, all had retired to the tents. Furs wrapped tightly around their bodies. Except for Tryndamere, who was with a hand over his uncovered chest and loudly snoring. A bubble forming under one of the nostrils,

One had to guess why the others didn't seem to mind that sound so close to them. Most importantly, what was their secret for it. God knows how Sam and Bruce needed right now. Hell, even Hulk wanted to know.

While feeling relieved for volunteering as night watcher, Bucky pitted his team-mates as well. If both may get two hours of proper sleep, it will be a given.

There was still a large amount of brightness from the fire pit due to the high number of wood placed in it. So visibility was very much above decent for anyone.

Bucky had the AS in his arms. Being the most potent weapon he carried, after his left arm, it was an obvious choice to pick. He stood almost motionless against a tree, watching the camp without any trace of distraction in the eyes. Listening to every sound around the area, be it animals or solely the forest itself.

One sound that caught his attention, however, came from above. With the trees blocking most of the view, he could get a good look at what probably was.

Following his instinct, Bucky took one last glance at the camp before going after it. When stopping at the open field, he was immediately overwhelmed by the sight while catching his breath.

The night before, the sky in Freljord became one of the most beautiful he had ever seen. With a more blueish tone opposed to the darker on earth, it created a contrast, making the stars shine brighter than he could've ever imagined. Now there was another even better.

In the air, with its enormous size, was an ice-eagle.

The wings had sharp tips, like the tail and claws on its feet. With Blue eyes like the fairest of jewels, one could find.

But that wasn't all that drew him to it.

As it flew across the sky, a storm of colors followed in its wake. Bucky didn't understand what was the meaning of the colors at first. Yet soon enough, the picture became more explicit. When the eagle took a sideways dive, the results was the formation of an aurora borealis.

The display was enough to leave anyone entranced. Dancing for miles and miles, it appeared to be an event to see just once in a life.

The eagle rolled around, observing the work done by it, flapping its wings to keep itself stable in a single spot. At each flap, a strong wind washed over the land under its form. It then looked towards the left.

At that moment, the saying: "_Staring into someone's soul,_" was never more accurate, even across the long distance. All around Bucky disappeared, when staring back at the giant bird. And Both stayed like that for moments to no end.

Until, it talked.

"_**You're, different," **_Came a smoothing, calming, feminine voice inside of Bucky's mind, startling him instantly,

He, however, didn't have time to respond. The eagle turned and flew to the horizon, vanishing behind the mountains. Now, instead of colors, was simply a trail o snow behind her.

"It is true then," A breathless voice uttered.

Due to being focused solely on the eagle, Bucky didn't notice another person coming to stand next to him. For that, he would've aimed the gun at said person in a matter of seconds. But recognizing the voice, he simply looked over his shoulder to see Frode.

The chieftain had his hood lowered, showing his raven hair as it flapped against the wind. Sharing the same expression as Bucky upon gazing the eagle, he was almost without words now.

Silence would've continued to reign between them if Bucky didn't speak out.

"What was that ?" He asked.

"...Anivia," Frode's bewilderment slowly got replaced by joy as he smiled fondly. "She's really back,"

That got Bucky more confused then he was already.

"Who is -"

Raising a hand, Frode advised: "It'll be better for me to explain in the camp,"

Saying it or not, the Avenger did felt like sitting at the moment. Without any objections, he followed Frode.

Both were now resting next to each other on the trunk. Using the fire to recount one more tale for that night,

"In Freljord," The chieftain started by giving some context. "We worship many deities, be them primal or new. Such as the three sisters, the Volibear, Ornn, and Anivia," Putting more emphasis on the last name, he continued. "And each of them is prayed to wish specific attributes. For the sisters, we ask for strength, courage, and knowledge. For Volibear, Resilience to face any enemy. Ornn, commitment. While for Anivia, protection,"

"I don't know how it is on your land, but as you've seen just now, in here they live amongst us,"

_"Oh, you've no idea,_" Bucky reflected, remaining silent as Frode went deeper into the subject.

"They were the ones to forge this land from rock and stone. Every mountain, river, valley, our snow, and wind, all exist because of them," he summed up the feats of each god in Freljord. "So much that, when the first civilization arrived, they served as guardians for them," But nothing lasts forever.

"As the ages went on, changes happened," Frode turned to look at the fire. "The sisters are long gone. Volibear slumbers, only awaking when called. There haven't been any signs of Ornn for so long that we believe him dead,"

"Yet, one stayed, the kindest, and most benevolent of them all," He stated.

"Her," Bucky declared the obvious. Nodding his head towards where they came from just a few minutes ago.

"Aye," Frode confirmed. "She's is and has been the first line of defense for this land,"

"So, why you're shocked to see her ?" If she has been protecting them for so long. There shouldn't be any reason to be surprised by her presence.

Frode expected that, so he clarified. "You may be thinking that, since she is a goddess, immortality is one of her gifts," Now came the true nature of Anivia's existence. "It is, but unlike others, her immortality comes from rebirth,"

"While powerful, she has been struck down and slain a handful of times throughout history. And after each death, she would come back after hatching from a crystal egg. An event that takes hundreds to thousands of years to occur,"

"Like a phoenix then,"

Frode wasn't aware of any bird with that name, but for the explanation's sake, accepted the comparison."And for the last moons, our shamans have been claiming that she had returned to us at last. Even our war-mother said the same. Stating that Anivia appeared before her," He then chuckled. "I fell ridiculous now for doubting her words,"

"Been there a few times," Bucky admitted. "Can never truly say I've seen it all,"

"Don't know if that's a blessing or curse," Frode wryly added to the notion.

"Both, I think,"

"You speak wisdom," Frode praise, toning down his laugh at the jest to not wake the others up. "But there was another reason for my surprise," He revealed then.

"What ?"

With tone saddening, Frode replied: "At each rebirth from Anivia, the dawn of a new age came soon after. And with it, new dangers bigger than one can imagine. That begs the question, which causes dread in my people: What is coming to us now ?"

He may not have participated in it, but even when brainwashed, Barnes knew the world would never be the same after 2012. There was so much paranoia a the thought of a second invasion even Hydra feared the possibility. That's why they created the project insight in the first place.

It is not an easy way to live. He knew that much.

"Yet, deep down, that feeling is useful for me," Frode pointed out "It is an encourager for me to be ready when the time comes. And a reminder of why I fight in the first place," The outrider added moments later.

Turning to look back at Bucky, Frode put a test to motion. "Wilson told me that you're the protectors of your land. With each having a reason for being there," He then enquired. "So tell me, what's yours ?"

It took a lot of time for the Avenger to answer. Many times he and Steve had talked about this. With always stating that it wasn't the latter's fault for what happened, that the right to make a choice was out of reach back there.

After looking up to the aurora, as if to ask for guidance, he then gathered enough will to declare.

"I made many mistakes before," The sins he committed would torment him forever. "And tried to run from them as much as possible, not thinking there was a way to fix things other than siking in self-pity," Frode saw a deep sorrow on Bucky's eyes. But behind that, there was a great resolve. "In the end, there were still some people believing in me,"

"I don't think I'll ever fix the bad from the past. The future, however, I can help to make it better for others,"

"Is it worth it ?"

"THEY are worth it," A confident Bucky affirmed.

Frode smiled at the former assassin's words. There was no doubt about the man's character now.

"Well, my friend," He began warmly, placing a hand on Bucky's shoulder. "When the time comes, let's pray that Volibear bless us with his fury to overcome the struggle, and see that your fights were never in vain,"

Bucky acknowledged the remark in good nature.

Both continued to sit there for the rest of the night. Frode didn't felt like sleeping after witnessing a living legend and the long conversation. To not enter a state of silence, Bucky had a topic in hands.

"By the way," He caught Frode's attention "In my home, we also have a god living with us,"

The Avarosan was still processing with difficulty those mutants that Sam and Bruce talked about with him and Tryndamere before. And now this was going to make a future head-ache worst.

But he would be lying if it wasn't going to be quite the story to hear.

* * *

The group woke up soon after sunrise. Being caught off guard when noticing the fire was still going strong, even more as Frode was already preparing for the journey.

Confirming his suspicion from before, Sam and Bruce had dark circles under their eyes, rubbing them repeatedly to get rid of some exhaustion. To make their moods worse, Tryndamere was still sound asleep, like he had nothing to do for the rest of the day.

Both some small satisfaction, however, when one of his fellow barbarians woke him up by quicking his side forcefully,

"_Serves him right," _Sam murmured to Bruce.

Taking pity of their State, Frode offered his Elnuk. Instead of letting make them walk the rest of the way. He was very impressed as Bruce showed a great deal of experience while riding the animal. The doctor explained that it was something he learned under desperation a few years ago.

Two more days have passed as they continued to move alongside the mountains. Unlike before, Bucky and Jaune were now always at the front with Tryndamere and the others.

At night, the former indirectly expected to see Anivia or the auroras again. Many of the group joined him in the waiting after being told of her appearance. But strangely, she never showed up, much to their disappointment.

The more sleep-dependent Avengers, however, got some tranquility. As the source of their discomfort stayed up all night alongside his high hopes of seeing the goddess as well,

They would've stayed with them, but fundamental necessities first.

On the fourth day and last day, the weather shifted once again. The clear skies once again turned grey, and slowly, a fog began to form in the region.

Sam wasn't one to be impatient. The military discipline taught him how to be level-headed in many scenarios over the years. Yet the change rubbed him in the wrong way, for some reason. If he got anything from Steve, it was the instinct to trust his gut, no matter where.

Hiding his concern, he spoke.

"So, how long till we get there ?" He asked Tryndamere.

"Normally, one more day," The king said "That, if there wasn't a short cut nearby,"

"Where ?" Sam couldn't see any pathway next to them.

Pointing at one specific section of the mountain, Frode stated: "Just wait for it,"

Tilting his head to the left side, Sam awaited to see it.

"_Oh," _He privately released when it came into view. Camouflaged by the rocks and the snow covering them entirely, was the route Tryndamere mentioned. Due to being so narrow, anyone passing by would miss it just by blinking. That's why it takes a very experienced eye to notice the rift in the middle of the mountain. Especially with a fog taking over most of the eyesight in the distance,

Stopping next to Sam on a horse now, Bruce declared to the group: "That's a great optical illusion,"

"A what ?" Jaune asked, never having heard the term before.

"Basically when you think you see something, but it isn't there," Bruce quickly explained "Or in this case, when there is,"

"Seems tricky," Jaune pointed out.

"It is," Bruce then looked at Frode. "How did you find it ?"

"By accident," The outrider revealed. "Me and my tribe were moving to the south in the past. A storm broke during the day and, we couldn't find shelter. We would've frozen to death if one child hadn't wandered alone and discovered a long corridor in the mountain,"

"Ever since, it has been used as an easy way to cross both sides. Of the south and the north,"

Sam and Bucky had a different look at the pathway. One that knew could mean life or death.

"Does anyone else knows about it ?" The former inquired at the chance of an unpleasant surprise for them.

"No," Frode said. "We guarded the secret amongst ourselves only,"

Despise wanting to fell more relieved because of the statement, there was still a portion of doubt in Sam's mind.

"Hope you're right," He put it to Frode "The Spartans weren't that lucky with corridors back on Earth,"

Tryndamere and Frode exchanged looks of confusion. Both would have to ask more about that later. Giving the command, they guided the group towards the path.

Bucky was about to follow when he felt a familiar feeling. At the corner of his eye, he saw something. It was far away, like a single dark point in the snow. But he could make out the silhouette.

Narrowing his eyes and frowning, he tried to take a better look at it.

It looked human for the most part. Yet, what made it stand out were the two sharp edges on each side of its head. And seemed to be watching them from its position,

"The hell ?" Bucky whispered to himself.

Most of the Avarosans had moved ahead of him while he stared at the figure. Just when thinking about using the AS's visor to see it fully, someone tapped him on the shoulder.

"Bucky?" Jaune called out, making the winter soldier turn to him. "What's wrong ?"

Immediately gesturing to the horizon, he said: "You see that ?"

Looking at the indicated direction, Jaune saw - nothing.

"See what ?" He asked.

"What you mean what? Is right the-," Bucky paused when also seeing nothing in there.

Trying to understand the situation, Jaune requested. "What did you see before ?"

"Is was a...person, I think," Bucky revealed to the redhead. "It was horned for some reason,"

Jaune's expression morphed into one of trepidation: "Was it using armor?" He needed to know.

"I didn't see it totally," Bucky signed for not being able to say more.

If it was what Jaune thought it was, they were heading to a trap. "Let's tell the Chieftains, now,"

With the desperation in his voice, Bucky was already going towards the leaders.

In their investigation, both were a little far from the group that was already inside the corridor. So, they had to rush to them fast. Meanwhile, as they were passing through the others, Frode was making a fun reflection on the weather.

"I'll tell you what," He told Tryndamere as the two walked side by side towards the end of the stone rift "One of their friends would be useful to rid us of this fog,"

"Who ?"

"The son of Odin," Frode informed "The thunder god who controls the elements,"

After the conversation about those with powers in their world, Tryndamere had no reason to consider this a lie.

"You two know a god ?" He questioned in awe, turning to the Avengers with raised eyebrows.

Thor, by himself, was something no one has ever foreseen to be real, an old myth that kids would listen before bedtime. And now, he wasn't even the most bizarre anymore.

"That's nothing brother," Sam replied in good humor "Wait until you meet our little demon,"

"WAIT,"

The four turned around to see Jaune and Bucky jogging to them quickly. While the latter was relatively calm, the former's body language was screaming fear. His face being the most focal point.

"What's gotten into you, lad ?" Tryndamere asked.

With his breath visually leaving his mouth, Jaune vented the warning: "We...hmph...have to turn back, NOW,"

Puzzled by the statement, just like the others, Bruce was the first to speak.

"Why ?"

"We can be walking to a trap," Bucky revealed to them. "Just now, I saw something watching us,"

"And I think it was the Ice-guard," Jaune said.

"Why would they be here ?" It didn't make sense to Frode. There weren't any ice-borns amongst them. And it was too far in the south for them to venture.

"No idea," Jaune confessed. "All I know is that we can't go on through there," He reaffirmed, pointing to the corridor's end.

Many variables went over everyone's heads. They can be going to a trap, but it could also be a precarious choice. Or the trap could be waiting on the way back.

In the end, the decision was on one's shoulders alone.

"What you say, my king ?" Frode turned to Tryndamere, expecting his answer.

He knew there would be a conflict no matter what. But he'd prefer to take his chances on one way that wouldn't cost many lives of his people.

"Let's turn back," He ordered.

"LOOK OUT," One of the Avarosans in the back shouted in alarm.

The rocks on top of the entrance came crashing down. Many ran and jumped out of the way, their mounts doing the same right away to avoid the falling rubble. When the dust and snow cleared, a new wall came into view.

They were confined.

"Is everyone alright ?" Frode exclaimed.

A mix of confirmations and groans was what he received.

While they were shaking off the sudden event, Bucky approached the rubble. Whatever caused that, was through and through with it.

"How bad ?" Sam asked, joined by Bruce, as they were also examining the blockade.

"We could climb over it," Bucky suggested.

"Yeah," Sam agreed, before speaking a con to it. "But with this many people, It could collapse on top of us in one misstep," There was another problem. "And I can't fly everyone and the animals over it,"

"Maybe Hulk can give a hand" Bruce offered

"We don't know how stable this thing is," Sam declined.

Turning to the other side, the three knew that there was only one way out. Regrouping with Tryndamere at the front, they discussed the course of action.

"To put it simply, through there," Sam pointed with his thumb. "We're not going back any soon,"

"And if we decide to stay, the bastard who probably did that will try to squash us," Tryndamere concluded. He was looking up, expecting to see any movement in the area above them. It was too quiet.

"Guess we don't have a choice now," Frode hinted at what would happen next.

"Most likely," The king recognized. Because of the fog, there was no clear vision of what lied ahead of them. It would be a test o luck from now on. If something wanted them there, so be it.

"Ready your weapons," He firmly instructed to the whole group. "And stick together,"

All moved slowly out of the rift, forming a circle while walking forwards, with Tryndamere at the center. Being the only one unarmed, Bucky and Sam made sure to cover Bruce. Flanking every direction, they didn't take any chances.

They walked over a frozen field as far as the eye could see. There were no trees, or stones anywhere, only the endless snow ground. An unnerving silence was making all of them be more on edge than before.

Like in the jungles, it was like they were just waiting for their hunter's pounce.

Tired of the tension of seeing nothing, Sam activated his visor. At first, the scan didn't detect any activity in the area.

"Couldn't this damn thing have an infra-red or an even a night vision ?" He whispered out of frustration over the gadget's limitations.

The visor heard his angry request, making him swallow his own words. The suit was now giving a clear sight of any heat close to them. As it altered to the first mode,

What he saw made his heartbeat got to zero to a hundred in seconds.

Stepping closer to Tryndamere and Frode, he stooped both by grabbing their shoulders firmly. They were confused about why he did that, but when he calmly moved two fingers from his eyes to the front, it all made sense.

Tryndamere raised a closed fist, making the group halt immediately. At the same time, Sam looked behind, seeing that it was worse then he thought.

"How many ?" Bucky whispered, picking up the message right away.

"You're about to see,"

Staring at the grey mist without blinking, Tryndamere couldn't help but snarl. So they were being played all this time. Their enemy hiding right in front of them,

Letting out a hmph, he strolled a few steps ahead of the group, alone.

"SHOW YOURSELVES, COWARDS," He demanded loudly after stooping.

Coincidentally, the wind started to flow just as he finished. The fog was being blown away by it, making the area clearer.

And that's when they came into view.

Bits of the fog flew over the armors, like water over the sand, slowly revealing more of it.

Firstly were the unsheathed swords, and axes on their sides. Following it, were sharp lances aimed at the group, and many bow and arrows. And lastly, the horned helmets Bucky saw a glimpse before. The full set was a combination of various clothes for cold in different colors, with metal placed in specific parts of the suits, including the neck.

When the fog was gone, it revealed an entire legion of those helmeted warriors. All focused on the group with a threatening air around them. Some on foot others in horses and goats.

The frost-guard was there.

But they weren't the only ones.

In the back, shackled on connected ropes with a blue glow on their wrists, were three savage Yetis. Their skin grey and furry, with round spikes in the shoulder blades. Long claws and sharp teeth in their jaws. Eyes red, filled with the anger of the overpowered bondage.

Also, as Sam stated before, in the mountains, there were even more arches ready to fire at command. Two more Yetis with them. Which explained why the rocks dropped from the height in the first place.

It ended up being a trap indeed.

Tryndamere knew this was all for intimidation. Not showing any sign of being affected by the display, he called out to what matters.

"Who commands ?" He shouted once more at the warriors. Frode mentioned their more '_pacific,_' style, so they would no doubt want to talk first.

The Frostguards at the front turned sideways, giving room for three others to pass. One had a long dark cape on wrapped in the shoulders, with two curved blades strapped on a metal belt. A helmet that was very similar to the others, yet, it had a broader space at the front, showing more of the man's face, along with a strange eye at the forehead.

By his stature, he was the one in charge. While the other two acted as simple bodyguards for him.

Face to face with Tryndamere now. The man pulled some laces from the side of his helmet. When freed, he took it off, passing it to the guard on the left.

He had green eyes, blond hair that reached his neck, and a shaven face. No older than twenty like Jaune was.

"Barbarian king," He respectfully greeted.

Tryndamere gave a small grunt before asking. "What's your name, priest ?" The mark on the helmet was recognizable anywhere.

"My name matters not," The priest replied calmly "I only exist to carry out mistress Lissandra wishes,"

"Is that so ?" Closing the proximity between the two, Tryndamere pointed out. "Then, you're a long way from home, aren't you ?"

"Our duty isn't focused only on the north," The priest replied in-a matter- of fact, looking up to the king "Wherever she needs us to go, we go,"

"If you're looking for an ice-born amongst us, there isn't one," Trundamere stated straight to point. "It would be better for you and your band to move on. I long for getting home without distractions,"

"And you may go freely," The priest assured "But before, we need your three new companions to come with us," He then gestured to Sam, Bucky, and Bruce. "We've walked four days with little rest to find them,"

If it wasn't for his hard expression, Tryndamere might have widened his eyes now.

"_So, this is what is all about," _He thought, before asking. "And why are they so special for you ?"

"There's little that can be kept secret from her, Tryndamere," The priest said. "Two warriors who may have immense prowess in battle," He looked a Bruce now. "And a man with a monster inside of him. One that did the impossible,"

At the same time they were talking, those in the back were formulating a plan to escape. Just like Tryndamere, there were surprised about what the Frostguard wanted. Excepted for Bruce, who was pretty sure of why they wanted him, after all, it was part of his life for years.

"If we make a run for it," Sam started, silently talking with Frode "We'll need a distraction, quick,"

"There's one problem," The outrider said. "Onwards is the only path," Normally, they would stand and fight, but the odds were against them in this situation. "We'll have to punch through the Frostguard,"

Making a calculation, Bucky answered "I can take care of that," He voiced other concern "Those guys in the back will be difficult,"

"Those are on me," Sam secured, wryly adding "And besides, we have extra help on our side," A green and angry one.

It seemed too simple for Frode, but it was the best they got.

"Very well," He went along with the plan "When it starts, run to the underground valley, that's our best chance in losing them,"

"Got it,"

The planning ended right on time for them to hear another bit of Tryndamere's talk.

"And what you plan on doing with them ?" He asked.

"If they come peacefully, they will suffer no harm," The priest stated "But if not," He left the answer in the air.

"How easy are for your tribe to throw away lives," Tryndamere scoffed with a dangerous edge in his voice.

"Don't mistake us for those Winter's claw savages," The priest protested against the notion "We offer a chance, is one's own mistake to not accepted, none of us take pleasure in killing them, but it is what it is,"

"Jeez, get a load of this guy," Sam had heard enough of that speech.

Bruce nodded in agreement, but Bucky's attention turned to Jaune. Through is was controlled, he saw how the redhead's fists were closed, shaking for something other than cold.

"Hey," Nudgeding Jaune in the arm, he said: "Relax, we need to focus now," That seemed to calm him as he closed his eyes to regain self-control.

Ahead, the discussion continued. And the tension was increasing.

"I already had no reason to surrender them to you, priest," Tryndamere declared. "But every that came out of your mouth until now. Gave me even less,"

"Careful Tryndamere," The priest warned. "Think it through. We're both tired, the same as our followers. Just hand the three over, and we can go and pretend that this never happened,"

"Otherwise, both of our tribe's blood will be spilled for nothing,"

Any chance of continuing a civilized conversation vanished when one of the guards made the wrong threat.

"I'm sure you don't want to lose all of your people again, do you ?"

The priest looked at the man with an incredulous expression. Privately calling him a fool for saying something like that to Tryndamere, out of all people in Runeterra.

He was proven right while jumping back quickly. In one swift movement, the king slashed both guards at the same time with an enormous amount of strength. There wasn't time for them to scream in pain as their upper bodies were separated cleanly from their waist.

The priest looked scared as the severed bodies toppled to the ground, a pool of blood mixing with the snow under his feet. However, that paled in comparison to the sight of the now enraged king.

With sword stained by the dripping gore in it. Tryndamere now had a red aura forming around his body, eyes shining in the same color as if they were from a demon.

Pointing the blade at the priest, he made a promise. "You wanted something from us, priest ?" His voice was now echoing with rage. "Well then, I'll give you all A SLAUGHTER,"

**[Music: Tunnel chase - Henry Jackman, 0:51 ]**

Using both hands, he grasped the sword's hilt and slammed on top of the priest. The man was only alive because he blocked the blow with his own weapons, but he could feel the impact almost crushing every bone in his body.

It was time.

"NOW," Sam shouted. In his last suit, there were a couple of projectiles in the jet pack area. In this one, it was different. Locking the targets in the armband, he pressed the launch bottom and fired at the arches in the mountains.

Simultaneously Bucky raised the AS at the Frostguards and emptied the grenade launcher in the ground next to them. At every shot, the line opened more for the Avarosans to pass. With both humans and animals ending up pushed back.

The explosions alarmed Frode for a few moments, but he had regained his wits fast. There was the distraction they needed.

Turning to the group, he ordered. "Follow the path, GO,"

Evey mounted Avarosan was quick to help others to climb in either Elnuks or horses, speeding off to the escape route, even leaving their carriage behind. Bruce was about to climb up with Frode. But, one of the arches in the mountain behind was still alive. Despite being a slightly disoriented by the explosion, he had enough attention to use his bow.

Aiming below, he found his target in Bruce. As it flew across the field, the tip of the arrow was glowing blue.

"Aargh," Banner yelled as it hit in his right shoulder.

"Bruce," Frode exclaimed in worry.

The Frostguard didn't take another shot as Bucky fired at him, putting a bullet in his stomach. Expecting the wound on his team-mate, he asked: "Can you hang on for a while ?"

Hissing, Bruce nodded in confirmation.

"Go," Bucky said to Frode with urgency.

The outrider didn't waste time in doing it. Now, most of the Avarosans had left, only one remained.

"Barnes," Sam called out while running. "Get Tryndamere I'll give the others cover," Moving his arms, the wings expanded, and all the area saw him take to the skies for the first time.

Speaking of the king, He was delivering the slaughter promised.

The priest was getting overwhelmed by the savagery and brute force in each blow delivered against him. In a desperate maneuver, he used his magic to create one small combustion on the ground, making the snow cover Tryndamere's sight for a few precious seconds.

Brushing the snow away, he slammed the blade once more at the ground, only finding the hard stone in the priest's place. Lifting his head groaning furiously, he saw his target directing his warriors at him.

One of them managed to land a strike with a spear, thrusting it right into Tryndamere's chest. To his surprise, the king didn't fall. Instead, he broke the handle, leaving the blade in his chest and turning the disabled weapon on a useless staff. He killed the man the same he did with the first two.

The rest had the same fate as their companions. Tryndamere didn't show any mercy while dismembering each of them in consecutive strikes. As he continued to fight, the reddish aura only got more active, and so did his rage.

Bucky was lucky that he didn't go full berserk just yet.

"Tryndamere, c'mon," With the lucid part of his brain caching the call. He turned to see the Avenger waving his arm, urging him to follow. The escaping group in the distance also helped to bring him back for the moment.

He found a way out upon noticing a riderless horse wandering amidst the commotion. Slashing his way towards the animal, with Bucky giving cover against anyone trying to attack at a distance, he climbed and vigorously guided it to the valley. Because of the surprise, the horse was eager to fight back against the commands. Which, provoked Tryndamere even more.

"Oh shut your trap and move," He shouted.

Hearing that, the horse ceased his whining immediately and ran as fast as it could. Proving once more to be equal to Steve's physiology, Bucky moved in speeds able to keep up with the horse no problem.

The priest was still recovering for the hell he went through. But that wasn't an excuse to do nothing as their mission was escaping. It appeared, he would've to do it.

Forcing himself up and picking one of his swords, he pointed at the Yeti's ropes. A set o black energy came from it, engulfing the material. The effect passed over all the beasts, including those burned, but alive, at the mountain.

When the spell was complete, the ropes turned to ash. The Yetis, however, didn't have a chance to enjoy their freedom. One of the effects of the magic was also to gain full command over their minds.

Seeing that it worked, the priest redirected his gaze to the plain and said. "Get the three,"

Instantly, the Yetis began to run on all fours and jumped down the to ground. Roaring and grunting while chasing after their prey.

When Lissandra hinted they would be useful in the mission, the priest had his doubts of why. But seeing what the strangers did by themselves showed why. Lucky, one of the other armaments she provided was in action now. Satisfied with those results, the priest turned to his band ordering: "On your feet. We're far from over,"

He offered a choice. And they've chosen death.

* * *

"Talk to me, Bruce,"

Banner would've quipped about being ok, despise the arrow pierced on his shoulder. But right now, he was living a deja vu. It was just like before, with Hulk's body becoming colder and colder by the second. But it was him feeling it first hand now.

He tried to transform several times, but the freezing sensation was stopping him from focusing. Worst of all, he couldn't even speak properly, only force sounds out of his throat.

It wasn't one of his best days.

"Bruce, hang in there," Frode exclaimed again, feeling the scientist's limp body against his back.

"Sir, if it keeps going, he won't survive before we reach Rakelstake. Rip this thing off him," Jaune saw Bruce progressively getting more sick. They had to do something to help.

"We can't stop now, lad," Frode rebuked the idea "And you heard the priest, he's their goal. Let's make sure he'll be in a safe place first then we get it off,"

Jaune was about to argue when a new voice came into the picture.

"How is he doing ?" The voice asked the pair from above them.

Flying over the group for some time now, Sam acted as the eyes in the skies. Having witnessed the suit in action before, Jaune wasn't so surprised to see him up there. Frode, on the other hand, was marveling at the sight of a person being able to fly for the first time. The stories Sam told now became even more impressive.

"Bad," Came Jaune's answer. "And it isn't stopping,"

Leaving his amazement behind, Frode repeated his first statement "We don't have time to stop, we've to get to the underground,"

"If it is the gap ahead, we are already there," Sam revealed, having a more extensive range of vision came in handy.

Looking at the same direction, Frode saw the entrance, his joy spiking as he stated to the group. "There's our chance to lose them. Pick up the pace,"

The tunnel was a series of intricate passages. Many had gotten lost while using them in the past. But since the outriders had years of experience traveling through it, they knew the right way out like in the palm of their hands.

"Where are Tryndamere and Barnes ?" Frode turned to ask Sam.

"Catching up to us, but they're...INCOMING," The pilot gave the warning for twirling to the right to dodge a boulder coming in his direction. Jaune and Frode managed to do the same by centimeters.

Flying with his back turned, Sam zoomed in to see three of the Yetis digging the ground. With the enormous strength, they possessed. It was easy to throw the rocks at several leagues. The same went for their speed as the last two of them were getting closer fast.

"Great," Sam dryly reported. "The overgrown bigfoots want to join the party," Entering the tunnel would be a matter of moments. Something that he could give.

"I'll keep them distracted," Sam told the group.

Frode accepted the offer without hesitation "We'll see each other on the other side,"

Nodding in good luck to them, Sam powered up the thrusters in the wings, flying straight at the Yetis.

Meanwhile, Bucky and Tryndamere were having their own pursuit. With the former having placed his gun away once more, to gain more movement activity while running.

Both had seen the Yetis chase after their companions as they passed ahead without even noticing them. Bucky wanted to slow them down, but the Frostguard was firing arrows nonstop at him and Tryndamere. So he had to focus on avoiding the shots and returning some of his own. As for the king, he was getting hit on the back, but showed signs of pain or discomfort.

The Avenger would've asked if he was ok, but when noticing Sam approaching the Yetis at the front made him save it for later.

Sam needed to get their attention fast. Locking his targets, he launched another barrage of explosives at the beasts. Detonating before colliding with the marks, it left the Yetis blinded for an instant, before they turned to Sam with a heated gaze. One was part of those burned by the first barrage, so the rage was even higher.

He was the first to attack, jumping in the air to grab Sam with his claws. Thanks to his extreme mobility, Sam was able to avoid getting caught.

"Two down, three to go," He said, heading towards the rock-throwing Yetis. The first two hot on his trail.

Happy that one problem was being taken care of, all Bucky needed was to get rid of the Frostguards. Especially when almost getting to Frode's group.

* * *

The priest could see what was happening.

The Birdman was giving the Avarosans time to run away. Considering the distance between then, if they reached the further parts of the tunnel, it was very likely that it would be in vain to continue the chase.

And in case they intercepted, the fire user could keep them at bay. With the addition of the King, it would be a decisive defeat.

Change of plans then.

Frustration would be a very accurate way to call what the monsters were going through now. Like a human trying to brush off an annoying insect, the Yetis didn't have any luck in their struggles against Sam. Deep inside, they knew he was playing with them.

It would've continued, but the priest's spell gave new commands to them. "_Stop the Avarosans_,"

Instantly forgetting their current target, the Yetis turned to the tunnel, running at full speed, passing through Bucky and Tryndamere yet again. This time, however, they're faster. One of the many gifts a priest has is to give a temporary boost to whoever he so desires. And to guarantee the Yetis would get there in time, he used on them.

"Shit," Sam cursed in dread, putting his wings to an almost overload to go after them.

The group had just entered the path by now, thanks to Sam's efforts. Going down the rock stairs in a hurry was a risk to be taken. Luckily they got over it just fine. The place may be underground, but its roof had a couple of large cracks letting the sunlight from above gleam over it. On the sides, there were also several cracks, big enough to place a person inside.

In farther parts was a cavernous hole. It contained a small portion of daylight, but it was enough for the eyes to adjust. From there, they would be safe and could finally help Bruce.

_bam_

An impact echoed on top of their heads. Looking up in instinct, Frode and the others stopped their mounts and saw the Yetis silhouette as they punched an opening into the cave.

_BAM_

The ground finally gave up. And one of the monsters entered.

With wild eyes, he scanned the Avarosans. All were with swords ready to engage. Eager to fulfill the command given by the priest, he bellowed and attacked.

Thinking fast, the riders, and their mounts, turned around to retreat, making the Yeti hit the hard soil only. Dismounting, Frode made himself bait while the others circled the Yeti to find a way to bring it down. Jaune had Taken Bruce out of the Elnuk, placing his left around him. Carrying the doctor to one of the cracks, away from the fight.

"Please, hold on," The redhead pressed to Bruce, whose face was now pale."We're getting out of here, I swear," With a promise, he went to battle.

Bruce believed they could take care of themselves, but being in this position only made him more useless. Gritting his teeth in frustration, he tried to transform again, veins turning green for some moments, before going back to their original color.

"_What was in that arrow _?" The only time he had gone through something like this was when bullets had -.

"_TRANQUILIZERS_," Realization shinned in his eyes. In some twisted way, the effects he was feeling were the same as his body shutting down. It was suppressing his adrenaline.

For him to get out of this, someone needed to hurt him, real bad.

Unfortunately, those that had the ways for it were quite busy now.

Frode was dodging like he never did before to avoid the Yetis strikes. The beast was relentless, not hiding its will to kill all in there. But in its savagery, he made himself easy to trick.

While focused on Frode, the others had improvised tools after mixing some ropes and using daggers as hooks. All they needed now was the right spot.

Wrapping one of the ropes' ends while on top of their mounts, twirling the knife end, it was time to put in action. Frode had guided the Yeti towards a more open area in the underground, taunting it repeatedly. That gave the other riders room to go around the beast many times, without it seeing.

On the last lap, they jammed the daggers deep into the walls, with others going there to hold it together.

"PULL," Frode shouted when the Yeti had fallen in the trap.

The horses and Elnuks ran to left and right. The ropes suffering the tensile strength effect and rapidly locked the Yeti's legs, making it topple to the ground loudly.

Jaune and a barbarian timed their turn, and as the Yeti fell, they used their swords to slice both of its eyes. The creature agonized in pain, and for the loss of its sight.

Frode decided to put it out of its misery by planting his sword through its forehead. That, was one point concerning Yetis. They are mighty and unyielding. But, their skulls had one weak spot at the center of it. All that was needed was to use enough force to pierce it.

_BAM_

The victory was short-lived as three more also broke the roof, landing on each end of the cave. Time slowed down as the warriors stared in panic at them. The first to perish was violently throw at a wall after being knocked over by back hand blow. The second died after being crushed along with his mount.

Now they were being scattered over the area, be it by trying to run or fight back. A new victim was about to be made as a Yeti grabbed one Avarosan to crush him in his hand. Yet, he was saved when the Yeti felt a sharp pain in it, making it drop him to the ground. From his position, Jaune threw one extra sword at the Yeti.

The beast bitted of the weapon from its hand, spitting off to the right. He stood tall in challenge, Jaune to him was an easy kill. Yet this Yeti had another thing coming.

"HEY, UGLY,"

A solid metal punch connected to his face, pushing him back a good number of feet and slam into the wall behind him. Bucky and Sam had joined the fight.

* * *

Just before arriving there, the Winter soldier was defending the entrance with Tryndamere. The Frostguard was getting closer, but the sounds of the struggle inside ended up being more important to him. Noticing it, the King said that he should give them a hand while he would hold the other tribe by himself.

Seeing Sam flying in their direction, solidified the decision. Raising an arm to the aviator, Bucky took a ride was launched at the first Yeti they saw.

"Looks like I showed up just in time, again," He commented to Jaune.

"Just to let you know, I would've dealt with him," The redhead pointed out with a playful undertone.

"Oh, look at that, they're best friends already," Sam joked about the banter.

Giving him a blank stare, Bucky replied: "Can we keep my social life for later ?"

"Now, you know that's not possible," Sam casually commented before redirecting himself towards the entrance.

The Yeti groaned loudly, blood leaking from his face as he looked back at Bucky and Jaune. The two were now his game.

"Where's Bruce ?" Bucky asked about his team-mate after not seeing him.

"There," Jaune gestured to behind them where the Doctor was hidden.

"_Safe for now at least," _Bucky reflected privately. "Ok, let's do this," He stated, grabbing the AS. He had avoided killing for the last years. But against the Yeti, he wouldn't fell that much guilt over it.

"Ever faced a thing like that ?"

"No," Bucky plainly replied. "Faced worst,"

Taking the word for it, Jaune joined him and the two rushed at the animal.

* * *

Tryndamere had lost count of how many Frostguards he mangled until now. Most of the archers thought he would back down when pierced by many more arrows. Yet, that only made him come at them with more ferocity than before.

Experiencing it at first hand, the priest stayed at a distance from the fight. And he considered his best attitude now, as the king's eyes were once again red with inhuman rage. The guards being nothing but fuel to his lust for battle.

Not even two Yetis were enough to make a difference. It took three swings for him to kill them.

The only hoped the priest has now, is for Tryndamere to tire so he can deliver a killing blow.

Too bad those hopes only got thinner.

Flying out of the cave, Sam caught two Frostguards by surprise with a split kick that knocked them to ground. Pulling out his SMG's, he reigned fire upon the others while going up higher in the air.

Cutting down another foe at the same time, Tryndamere turned to his unexpected backup.

"Mind if I join ?" Sam asked the King, who grunted in response before returning to the fight.

"I'll take that as a yes,"

Working together, the due was laying waste to the Frostguards. Tryndamere continuing to hack and slash, while Sam altered between various forms of combat.

Tony made sure to give each member's equipment a good measure of upgrades. With that, the wings were now way more durable to damage. And Sam them used plenty now. Blocking all the attacks aimed at him smoothly. Also, utilizing the top metal parts to bash any Frostguard down when needed.

Starting to get overwhelmed, he shielded himself with the wings and spun around vertically in the air across the field. Darts flying when they struck the more reinforced metal.

Landing next to Tryndamere, both managed to get a safe space between them and the guard. In the small pause, Sam got a chance to examine the king's condition, silently gasping at what he saw. In his arms, legs, shoulders, thighs, and back were numerous arrows. Most worrying of all was the lance tip still jammed into his chest. Each injures with had dried blood around them, meaning he has been like this for a while.

"Jesus, you're bleeding man," Sam stated, shocked that Tryndamere was still standing up. It only doubled when the king grasped the lance and pulled out of his chest. But, instead of blood coming out, the wound simply closed itself, like it was never there before.

"No time...grr...to bleed," A still enraged Tryndamere replied between groans.

If it wasn't for the guards launching another offensive, would've remained speechless for what happened.

Meanwhile, at the cave, things were more complicated.

They may have managed to kill the first Yeti. The other three, however, proved to be more challenging.

Bucky was alternating at each of them, just to try to balance the odds. But, soon enough he would run out of ammo, like the grenades, and there wasn't time to retrieve more from the box. While they were hurt by the shots, the Yeti pushed through them effortlessly.

It was what gave him a crazy idea.

"Jaune," He called out to the younger man, discarding the AS "Keep him busy,"

Following the request, Jaune started shouting at the Yeti, slamming his sword in the ground to make it chase him. As he continued, Bucky took out his combat knife, along with the same blade the Yeti spitted out.

Flipping both in his hands, Bucky ran across the walls of the cave. With the Yeti's back turned to him, he got the height level and jumped. The beast upon that trashed left and right, arms reaching back in attempts to get him out of it.

It roared in pain when Bucky pierced the area between the shoulder and neck with the sword and knife. The Yeti's movement suddenly didn't felt like his own, and he was forced to walk to the right.

Frode was currently fighting for his life. One of the Yetis had him locked in its grasp, trying to bite his head off. He and the others were holding off as best as they could, but slowly their numbers were dropping.

It was thanks to him placing a sharp piece of stone in the Yeti's jaw that he was still alive. But it was bound to break at any moment now. Salvation came in the form of a skull breaking punch right on the side of the Yeti's head.

At first, Frode was dumbfounded. Yetis weren't the type to fight against each other, so why -.

He got his answer when looking up to see Bucky ridding in the other Yeti's neck. Blades placed right in it.

In that position, one could manually control the motor coordination in any bipedal beings. With the Yetis, it wasn't any different.

Pushing the blades slightly forwards, Bucky moved the beast in the direction of its brethren. Making it do long swings with its arms to strike them repeatedly.

The Avarosans cheered as they witnessed the Yetis duke it out with one another. It was an amazing and quite hilarious sight to behold truthfully.

But it didn't take long for them to start fighting back. Being more numerous numbers, they quickly overwhelmed the one Bucky was controlling.

Going for the head and legs, they brutally attacked with their mouths and claws, tearing through the flesh with little resistance. Bucky had predicted the reaction and quickly jumped out of the Yeti's neck, leaving it to its fate.

What he didn't expect, however, was one seeing him leap. Instinctively putting his left arm as cover, it felt like he was hit by a truck when the Yeti's fist connected. Sending him flying and landing on his back at the cave's entrance section.

"Barnes," Frode exclaimed.

"I'm fine," The super soldier groaned out his answer, starting to get up.

Injured by the joint attack, the Yeti Bucky used was struggling to the same thing. In this moment of vulnerability, Jaune saw an opportunity.

"He's hurt," He pointed out to his companions "Finish him,"

Dividing themselves, the remaining Avarosans kept the other Yetis away, while Jaune and Frode both killed the weakened one.

Finally standing up, and rolling his shoulders to get over the pain, Bucky considered the situation. The same trick wouldn't work again with the others. Bullets weren't very useful, and bringing the two down would be a challenge on its own.

"Buuuuuckyyy," A raspy voice took him out of his brainstorm.

Following it he saw Bruce, still sitting against the wall, eyes staring desperately at him.

Jogging to the doctor, Bucky crouched to his level, asking: "What's wrong ?"

"Shuuu...neee," Bruce forced out a request.

" Uh ?"

Taking a deep breath, Bruce tried again: "Shooot...meee,"

"What ?" Bucky couldn't believe what he just heard. "Why ?"

"Traaanquilizeer," Using his eyes, Bruce gestured to himself "Neeed, adreeenaaline,"

"Are you crazy? I'm not shooting you," The soldier honestly believed the cold had messed with the man's mind.

For the last minutes, Bruce had watched some of the Avarosans dying. At each death, he grew angrier, not at the Yetis, but himself. He had to do something.

"Theeey neeed HEEELP," He exclaimed with more force.

Bucky frowned and closed his fist. He was just thinking about what to do to end this once and for all. And Hulk was no doubt one of the best solutions to it. Seeing another Avarosan die only pushed him to that decision more.

"_Dammit," _Signing in defeat, he needed guarantees first. "Is it really gonna work ?" He firmly asked.

Bruce nodded with the little mobility he still had.

"Fine," Taking one of the eagles from his belt, Bucky asked: "Where do I shoot ?"

"In...the stoomach," Banner indicated. "Intoo...the spiiine,"

Before the soldier could take the shot, the scientist remembered something.

"Thee...boox...in myy pocket,"

On the last occasion, he left it in the restaurant with his jacket. But now there was no place to keep it.

Reaching for it, Bucky founded and quickly placed next to his own.

"Ready ?" He then asked, pointing the gun to where Bruce indicated.

"Doo it," Bruce answered.

_BANG_

The doctor's body jointed after the bullet went straight in him. Spasming repeatedly, just like his heart was starting to pulsate with more force again as he now laid on the cave's cold floor. The other guy wanted to get out.

The gunshot echoed in the area, making the Avarosans, even the Yetis ceased their combat.

Jaune was the first to turn to see what caused. And it is safe to say he interpreted the scene mistakenly as he shouted in disbelief.

"Bucky, what are you doing ?"

The soldier didn't answer as he saw Bruce's face regain color again, with a greenish tone beginning to form right away, same with his eyes. Body growing as he got to his hands and knees.

"Bringing out a friend," He dryly responded.

Webs formed on the ground when Bruce punched right through it. His jacket ripped itself as it couldn't contain the mass of muscles inside, the same as the shirt underneath, and the tennis he had.

The Avarosans now looked wide-eyed and jaw dropped as the transformation came to an end.

"Ornn's beard," Frode was just as stunned as his companions. He believed that seeing an ursine shapeshift was impressive. That opinion began to waver as he stared at the twelve-foot tall creature on the cave.

The Winter's claw were right in running from it.

Sharing the feeling of shock from the new arrival, as humanly as they could, the Yetis felt compelled to take a step back. Their sense of danger spiked when Hulk stared right at them. His rage, making both beasts fell small.

To solidify his presence, Hulk roared with the same intensity of a thunderstorm. All flinched and covered their ears as the sound shook the cave, small bits of stone falling from its top.

Identifying what he would do next, Bucky warned the Avarosans.

"GET OUT OF THERE,"

He didn't need to say it twice as the group darted out of the way. At the same time, Hulk charged the Yetis to vent out his accumulated rage, with a single jump. Before one them could react, it's head was turned into mush when Hulk slammed it against the cave's sidewall.

Curiously, he felt more powerful than he was used to, but it didn't matter in the end.

He took care of the last Yeti by grabbing its throat tightly. The beast tried to claw out of the iron grip, but there weren't enough to not even tickle the green goliath.

To show who was the strongest, Hulk pulled the Yeti closer and taunted. "**Light-weight**,"

Clenching his right fist, he uppercutted The yeti.

* * *

On the battle above, the tides had now turned to the Frostguard.

Sam's bullets were over, and all extra magazines had been used. Tryndamere's rage had slowly diminished throughout the fight, his blade and body covered with gore.

All the deaths he caused at one point filled his lust. Thankfully he had healed from his wounds from before.

Both were surrounded but standing their ground. Even so, they knew the next wave would probably be their last. The priest's long-awaited moment finally came to be.

"Ready for another ?" Tryndamere asked Sam, a small attempt to boost spirits.

Sam responded similarly, quoting Steve as well. "Tired already ?"

Sharing a good nature laugh, they got into their fighting stances.

Before it could begin, much like those underground, all activity ceased when hearing the booming noise coming from behind. Sam immediately knew who it was, and smugly smiled at the Frostguards.

He was unable to comment. Bucky, Frode, and the remaining survivors came rushing out of the cave, joining him and Tryndamere.

"He got better ?" Sam enquired to his fellow Avenger.

"More than better if you ask me," It was Frode who responded.

In his initial fury, the king had lost many details of what occurred over the stages of the battle. So, he was pretty oblivious to what was being said.

He didn't have to wait long to find out, however.

Like an enormous eruption, the area over the cave came apart. Two figures jumped out of it, one after the other. The first to land was the Yeti. All of its jaw was missing, along with some parts of the face. The second, whos immense silhouette covered the sun for a couple of moments, descended on top it. Limbs flew in all directions as a crater took formed in its place on the ground.

At long last, Tryndamere and the priest came face to face with the creature they heard so much. Color one impressed, and the other, along with his companions, terrified.

The latter's fear was intensified when Hulk spoke directly to them. Voice filled with hate.

"**You wanted me? Here I'm," **He snarled, cracking his knuckles before rushing in with a roar.

Such an outcome wasn't on the priest'ss plan. The arrow was supposed to immobilize anything, be it men or animals. So how did HE escape from it? There was more to this creature then expected.

And for that, it had to be destroyed.

Using his last spell, the priest raptly gathered the dark flames around his weapon, aiming it at the charging Hulk. This spell was the one he and the other priests used to cut down the rebellious ice-borns in Batlle. A beam of energy hit the goliath right in the chest.

Hulk felt his skin burn with the mystical blast, forcing to cross both arms as shields. He let out grunts of pain while taking two steps back. Yet, the pain only served to make him madder.

He pushed himself against the beam, eyes becoming greener at each step. That despaired the priest, and he placed even more strength in his attack.

When realizing he couldn't go any further then, Hulk planted his feet firmly on the ground. Holding on with the left hand, he propelled his right arm back. Clenching his muscles, he gave a mighty hook.

Many believe that only destroying solid objects qualified as a demonstration of raw strength. With Hulk and Thor being the main models of it.

The former proved the concept to be incorrect.

Upon delivering the punch, the air around it compressed and released a massive shockwave. Such waves canceled the dark beam. The priest and all Frostguard were throw up in the air, violently scattered by it.

Hulk looked at his left hand to see it quickly healing from the burns. He pushed them back but still wasn't satisfied. There were many yards between him and Frostguard.

A cold smile formed on his face.

The followers of Lissandra were already in panic at the sheer power of the gamma monster. That panic became terror when he announced their doom with his infamous cry.

"**HULK," **Raising his arms above his head, he screamed "**SMASH," **

Bringing his arms downwards, the land was split in half for many kilometers. The mountain shattered and fell upon the impact. Multiple forests were whipped away. And the ground swallowed the Frostguard.

A symphony of screams echoed in the area, halting moments later. Turning itself into a soundless void.

Hulk let out a long sigh, now satisfied with what he did. Turning to the group, he calmly walked towards them.

Days ago, Banner had reflected about the people not showing fear of him like back on earth. It wasn't so frequent as before since he became an Avenger, but it was still there, he could see it clearly. So with the Avarosans, he thought it would be a matter of time until they saw him, and showed to be like everyone else.

But to his surprise, it turns out that Banner was right.

Looking at their faces, Hulk couldn't find any trace of real fear. The closest to it was perhaps intimidation, but that was understandable. And much like those in the village, awe defined the expression aimed at him.

It was - strange.

Sam addressed the green juggernaut with a wry comment.

"That was kind of an overkill, dude, " He said, gesturing to the newly created abysm.

Hulk replied after a short grunt: "**I was holding back," **

Sam shook his head in amusement at Hulk's '_Whatever,' _attitude. Feeling a tap on his shoulder, he saw Bucky giving a side-glance at the Avarosans with them.

"Oh right," He then brokered introductions "Guys, this is Hulk, he...kinda knows you all already," He hinted at Bruce and Hulk sharing the same mind.

Switching his gaze between Sam, Bucky, and Hulk, Frode was the first to speak. "We all heard the stories. But they didn't do you any justice," He said in honesty, expressing his gratitude for the aid.

Hulk simply nodded in acknowledgment.

"While I admit the same," Tryndamere spoke next, sword placed over his shoulder armor, staring right at Hulk. "He did interrupt and stoled my battle just now," The priest was the king's most desired kill.

Raising his brow ever so slightly, Hulk replied in deadpan while crossing arms "**Next time, finish it faster before someone better do it for you," **

**"**_Arrgh, not again," _Sam thought in frustration, expecting the scenario to repeat itself one more time.

But it didn't.

Not seeing a reason to hide it like with Barnes, Tryndamere bellowed out another fit of laughter. His new companions were really something else. Besides with that display of strength, he couldn't argue with the giant in front of him.

"I'll keep that in mind, you grass colored bastard," He said offhandedly, patting Hulk on the arm. The latter having a ghost of a smile on his face.

Tryndamere now directed his word to Frode. The latter revealed the casualties suffered inside the cave. They would need to recover the bodies and take all home to put them to rest.

While mourning the loss, another topic came into the king's mind.

"The path is still clear ?"

"Yes," Frode then eyed the other side "But that one, we're never using again," He stated. The rocks blocking the mountain's entrance could be fixed when necessary, that, however, not even in ten lives.

Tryndamere shrugged. "Not a problem, there are still countless ways to go through the mountains,"

"Aye, but I'll miss the easier one," Frode replied.

"Getting lazy with age ?" Tryndamere teased.

"Don't be a fool," Frode brushed off the notion, giving the king a nudge.

As both leaders finished discussing, they ordered the group to ready themselves. Questions about Hulk could wait until they reached Rakelstake.

Speaking of Hulk, Sam thought it would be better for him to stick around for the rest of the way, in case another ambush happened. Hulk didn't mind, as he wanted some "free time" for himself.

"Say, Wilson," Frode sought the pilot after climbing to his Elnuk.

"Hmm ?"

"How did we do compared to the Spartans you mentioned ?"

* * *

**~~ Later that day, Rakelstake ~~**

Rakelstake was a piligrm site south of Freljord.

Located in the middle of a great area of ocean waters, the place is a sacred location to the Avarosans. An immense statue of one of the Three sisters stands tall in its center. One of the few traces left from their age.

And for that, it became the epicenter for the gatherings every year. Ships would come and anchor in the ports. Tribes would travel great distances. And those who are lost would seek out a new beginning.

A colossal brazier flared to life, its flames reaching high into the air. In times past, the gathered tribes would use this as the mark of the festival's beginning.

The main hall was built inside of an enormous rock formation. Doors made of smooth wood. If its size, it could occupy hundreds of tribesmen and some more. Yet, Freljordians always liked to celebrate beneath the open skies. So most of their bulk stayed outside.

As the fire was lit, cheers should have echoed up the frozen slopes of the mountains, calling down blessings from the Three Sisters. Now, though, the mass of gathered Avarosans remained silent as they turned away from the flames to look up to the stage where Ashe stood.

She was using the traditional blue and gold vestments. A hood covering half of her white hair. A cape covered in furs hanging from her shoulders. At first glance, the Warmother appeared to be just a young woman. But her stance and presence, along with an aura that surrounded her very being, painted the picture of a mighty leader.

Ashe let her eyes roam over them. No festival had ever seen so many gathered together, and she knew they had come to see _her_.

She grabbed her bow and unslung it, the now-familiar piercing chill of the True Ice surging through her body. The cold was still painful, even after all her time with the weapon—but now she welcomed it, using it to focus and block out distractions. She lifted her gaze from the crowd to the roaring flame and took a deep breath as she pulled back the bowstring. All other sounds of the festival faded.

A crystal arrow of pure cold formed, beckoned forth by the deep magic coursing through the bow. Ashe held her breath as she let it continue to channel magic through her arms. The temperature on the stage plummeted, frost creeping out from beneath her feet.

When the cold threatened to finally overwhelm her, she released her breath and let the arrow fly.

It arced high over the crowd and slammed into its target with a deafening crack. In an instant, the brazier was frozen over, the dancing shapes of the fire enveloped by the spreading ice. The setting sun shone through the crystalized flames and onto the crowd below, and finally, the cheer broke out.

Ashe kept her address short.

"Avarosans never before has a harvest festival seen so many," She proclaimed to all to hear "Sit with your kin from across the snows, we're one family now. Eat, drink, and enjoy,"

She smiled as the crowd cried out her name. She raised her bow high, and the cheers rose higher in response. When it died down as the festive continued, she slung the bow over her shoulder and hopped off the stage and moved into the crowd.

The boisterous tribes mixed, sharing food, drink, and tales of hunts past. The Stonepicks described the warm yet treacherous southern mountains.

Ashe cheered with the others when the Red Snows recounted the defeat of the Noxian warbands that had tried to advance inland from the coast. A warrior from the Ice Veins, storied blizzard walkers one and all, clapped Ashe on the back as she passed, sending a strange chill through her.

All these and more had responded to her call and joined the festivities. All had pledged themselves to the Avarosans, and each tribe needed her to be something different. A prophet, a savior, a mediator. A Warmother.

Ashe would be them all if she could.

As she neared the far end of the feast, though, she froze. At the last table, sitting somber and removed from the rest, was a group of Iceborn that she knew all too well, the Snow Followers. Vengeful zealots who had slaughtered a whole tribe only months ago.

A tribe whose only crime had been joining the Avarosans.

A large woman, doubtless their leader, rose and approached Ashe.

"War-mother Ashe, Avarosa's chosen, wielder of Her divine bow. My name is Hildhur Svarhem, truthbearer, and Warmother of the Snow Followers," She announced her titles with pride in her voice.

Ashe imagined the sight of the scorched huts again, the screams of her people dying in agony, and her fury ignited. The crowd around them quieted as Hildhur continued, whispers spreading quickly. All gathered had heard of what the Snow Followers had done. Many of the Heartguards had their weapons in hand, ready to strike in case Hildhur made one wrong move.

"We swore an oath that no faith-traitors would ever again follow those falsely claiming to be Avarosa reborn. Your warriors fought bravely, but not well," The other Warmother unslung a large war-ax from her back, its blade coated in a thin but clear layer of True Ice. A true Iceborn, she bore the discomfort of the weapon's chilling effect silently.

Much like the Hearthguard, Ashe was ready in case the woman became hostile. One quick arrow would be enough.

What she was not ready for, however, was for the Warmother to kneel, lower her head, and offer up the war-ax with both hands.

"Forgive us," Hildhur begged "I did not know then what I do now. I came to challenge you before all your followers, to unmask you as a false prophet,"

"But the magic you wield is beyond any I have ever witnessed. None can deny that She speaks through you. I offer you my ax, _Joutbane_, and my head,"

"Spare my people, that they may prove their worth by hunting, farming, and dying in your name," She now had her head raised, staring at Ashe. Each of the gathered Snow Followers mimicked their Warmother's example, kneeling in deference.

As the archer mulled over Hildhur's speech, her tribe called for blood behind her.

"Death to the raiders,"

"Murderers,"

"Savages,"

The Snow Followers made no move to protest, as all of the names spoke the truth about them.

Any other War-mother would've answered her people's demands without hesitation. A deep and dark part of her wanted to, truly. To make a warning out of the dead to any who would dare hurt the Avarosan tribe.

But she wasn't like them.

Her hand clasped around it, and the True Ice sent the familiar spike of cold through her arm, Ashe felt her bow beginning to radiate against her back. A slow, chilling pulse, like a winter breeze cursing through her body.

"Stand, Hildhur," she calmly said, looking down at the war-ax. Hildhur rose, furrowing her brow in confusion. Ashe met her probing gaze.

"The Snow Followers have shed the blood of my tribe, and they are my enemies," She continued. "But you have shown humility and remorse, here and now. You are not the Snow Followers any longer. From today forward, you are Avarosan, and that makes you family. You have nothing to fear from me...cousin,"

She thrust the war-ax back into the woman's hands, and the tension in the air broke. Hildhur and her followers got up, each sharing an expression of gratitude for her mercy before going back to their table.

Soon enough, the celebrations were underway again, the joyous feelings redoubled by forgiveness and mercy. Ashe walked to everyone seated at the table, welcoming each in turn.

As she turned from them and walked away, she was careful to keep her grief in check. Her heart still burned, but her people needed her to walk a different path than that of revenge. She played her fingers along the bowstring, seeking comfort in its chill.

"You did good," A voice stated to her.

Turning to the right, she saw an older redhead man. His beard and hair long, showing small traces of white due to his age. A blue coat covering the brown suit he wore all the time.

"It was more difficult this time, Arne," She replied, sighing deeply.

"All the more worth it," Pointed out Arne Osten, the Heartguard's leader. Years ago, when Ashe was still a teenager, they had crossed paths by coincidence.

The girl was leading a large group of tribeless people. They were cold and starving for food.

Taking pity of their state, he offered the aid of his own people. They were warriors, disciplined, and loyal to no end. They were the Hearthguards.

His curiosity grew as the wandering tribe remained with them. What could've happened for them to end up like this? Why was it this small girl leading them?.

He got his answer when Ashe felt it his right to know.

At the end of her story, Arne didn't see a kid anymore. He saw a true War mother. The icing on the cake was when she showed him the ice bow. The next day, he and his tribe vowed to stay at her side till their last breath, or when she would make her dream come true.

Where they are now still fighting together. The dream becoming more real each day.

"I know," Ashe said, looking up to the skies. "Still -,"

"The anger is strong," Arne predicted her next words "And once again, you didn't let cloud your judgment. Adding more the tribe,"

Ashe had a small sense of pride in that. But one tribe, a person, she wished to join them the most, was out of reach now. Her disappointment was apparent as she looked downwards.

"Now, now little one," Arne said to her as a father would to his children. With his hand on her shoulder. "It not time to fell low. Your victories are being honored right now,"

Looking back at the celebration, Ashe saw how happy each of them was now. She didn't need to ruin it with a bad mood.

Nodding at his words, she said: "Thank you,"

"Any time," Arne replied warmly, following by a playful jest "Well, the times when Tryndamere isn't here,"

Both laughed at the mention of Ashe's only Bloodsworn. She still remembered who fierce and savage he looked when they were presented to each other.

Many only saw a young man driven by blood lust. Yet, she saw more beyond that. Pain, agony, sadness, all hidden within him.

As they spent time together, she saw him as a good suitor for a political marriage. And they took the vow right there in Rakelstake.

Tho it was awkward at first, both grew to have feelings for each other. Since then, their bond became stronger and now they would always have each other's back no matter what.

Which now was making her worried.

"I wonder where he is now," Ashe confessed. He and the others should have arrived sooner that day.

"If I know him, probably got himself in trouble...again," Arne guessed.

"Now, you know he doesn't -," She had to stop when Arne gave her a blank stared that said it all. "Do it all the time," It was a miserable attempt of saving face.

"Tha man only got to meet you because he was looking for trouble," Arne stated the fact.

Ashe had no response for that.

Having got his small percentage of fun, the older man assured her: "He'll come back. Death will never claim him without your permission,"

The archer giggled at the silly notion. But, even so, that was one the promises Tryndamere made to her. And she holds him to it every day.

"What I wonder the most, is what caused that tremor earlier," Arne than recalled the event.

The preparations were being made when the ground shook. People fell, the water trembled, and animals went in a frenzied state.

"Whatever it was, came from the north," Ashe looked at the direction, a dreadful thought came into her mind. "You think it could be _her ?"_

"Hard to say," Arne replied "Maybe it was just a normal earthquake,"

_Thud_

Ashe, Arne, and everyone at the gathering stopped when another tremor shook the ground. Only this time, a loud stomping sound came along with it.

"What was -,"

_THUD_

The question was left answered as another and louder sound echoed. All turned their heads towards the mountains when picking the sound's direction.

All in time to see a green blur coming from above. It landed right in the open area of the gathering where there was no one. The impact was strong enough to make some tables and chairs flip in the air.

With the fire next to it, the Avarosans could see an enormous creature, using what appeared to be ripped pants. Its face was a mix of a man and something else entirely.

Ashe and the Hearthguard believe it to be a troll sent to their camp and were about to engage it.

"HAHAHAAAAA,"

But a burst of laughter coming from behind it made them stop dead on spot.

Walking to stand next to the giant, it was a man with a very recognizable helmet and sword on his back. He continued to laugh out loud, pointing then at the sky.

"And I win again Wilson like I always do," He proclaimed to the heavens.

" When you use HIM, of course you're going to win," Stated an incredulous voice said.

The Avarosans looked up to see what they thought to be a hawk man also land on the gathering. His clothes different from anything they have ever seen, wings shinning red like his covered eyes.

Making their astonishment bigger, the green creature talked like a human as well.

"**You took the bet, deal with it," **It said to the hawk man casually.

"See ?" The man next to it exclaimed "He understands the spirit,"

"Thanks, Hulk, you're a prime example of a friend," The hawk man replied in a mocking tone the creature, who had a smug smile on its face while retracting his wings.

Ashe, tired of being dumbstruck by the whole situation, marched towards the three newcomers with a mix of determination and frustration. When she got closer, the man standing alongside the creature came into view.

She almost drooped the bow when seeing that it was Tryndamere.

"Try...Tryndamere ?" She stuttered when saying his name.

Turning when hearing her voice, the king beamed and locked Ashe in a heartfelt bear hug. Letting her go after a few moments, he asked: "Took me long enough to come back ?"

Allowing air to flow through her lungs once more, Ashe didn't know what to ask first.

"What...How...Who ?"

Tryndamere got what she was trying to say.

"They? Oh, two of three friends I made along the way where," He replied like it was the answer to it all.

Completely giving up now, she could only stare at her husband with a deadpan look.

He had A LOT of explaining to do.

**(CUT)**

**Ow, ow,ow. My hand**

**Ok, this chapter took waaay longer than I anticipated. But, keeping it real, live here got a little crazy, so I had to juggle between the story and work and things like that.**

**And there was also the time I got the flu and thought I was done for due to the corona. (hits wood three times to keep it away) **

**So, I deeply apologize. Hopefully, this chapter being so long will compensate for it.**

**As for the plot itself.**

**It was quite hard to grasp some action scenes. My vocabulary isn't the most complete and the flu also didn't help my thinking process over it. So let me know how you guys feel about it, and maybe I'll rewrite it in the future. **

**Anyway, thanks for reading, see you next time.**

**Stay safe, peace.**


	12. Chapter 12 - The Shurimian nights

**Another day, another chapter.**

**This one can be considered a "filler," in a way. But it's still useful for the story development.**

**Speaking of that, I'm still wondering who the next champion is going to end up being. It's not a Darkin they said that much, but I hope it isn't Yone, that would take away a lot from Yasuo's character from the lore. **

**Well, we'll have to wait till next month for it. **

**But that prologue to the new invasion on Ionia tho. That was some good stuff. The same goes for the new tales for Sejuani and Kai'sa comic.**

**Anyway, let's get to it.**

* * *

_Imagine a land, a faraway place. Where caravan animals roam, and one can meet a marvel of culture and history._

_The winds come from the south, and the sun rises in the north. _

_The sand covers the ground, hiding secrets to be found. _

_The sky which it is home to a being of great might. The gift that allowed the gods and mortals to become one. _

_A kingdom that rose and fell over the ages. The beloved king that had his right denied and stolen. The traitor who wanted it all for himself,_

_A tragedy of two brothers. A war that almost whipped all in its wake. The protectors who turned against their own people._

_The paths that may lead to good, greed, or death to those who choose it in their hearts. _

_It's absolutely chaotic, but to many, it is a haven._

_Watch your step you who walk far from home. For even in the void, you may not be alone._

* * *

"Young man, wake up," A voice said to a body lying in the sand, a heavy accent in its words.

The voice belonged to a skinny dark skinned man, with blue eyes. He wore black and white vestments, a piece of cloth wrapped in his head to protect him against the heat in the desert (**Sorry, I don't know the name of this head piece)**. A purse that reached at waist level hanging from his shoulder, and a walking stick in his hand as he crouched to inspect the unconscious person.

His name was Abdul. A simple nomadic that was traveling through the Sai-Khaleek river to reach a nearby village. And from there, continue towards west.

The plan took a turn when he spotted a motionless figure next to the river. When Abdul got closer, he saw that it was the body of a young chap.

He was dressed in strange grey and blue clothes, a black set of pants and a belt. His hair was combed back, white with tones of silver in it, and spiky in some parts. A beard that was much smaller compared to Abdul's long one. And he was way younger as well, probably 10 or 15 years.

Quite an unusual fellow to find the Shurima's deserts,

"Is he breathing ?" Asked another voice from behind Abdul. That was his wife, Hessa. She had brown eyes, a lighter skin tone, and was using a purple hood to cover most of her head. Her hair had many braids, with some silver locks along in it.

"He is," Abdul replied, still examining the mysterious man. "But, he is sleeping like a newborn,"

"Should we carry him with us ?" Hessa suggested to her husband. They weren't about to leave him there alone.

Abdul had the same idea as well. The fellow didn't seem to weight much, and their mount had enough space for him. When Abdul was about to lift him off the ground, he saw the river's water passing. His eyes beamed with a probable solution.

"Quick, pass me the can," He turned to Hessa with his hand extended.

The woman was confused about why Abdul need it a can now. But when it came to her, she quickly searched for it in one of the silk bags they had. After finding the can, she tossed at her husband, who cached in one hand and moved towards the waters.

Taking out the stooper, he dipped the can in the river, letting it fill for a while. Feeling that now it had a considerable amount inside, he turned back the silver-haired man.

Gently lifting his head to avoid any incidents, Abdul poured the water.

...

...

"_GASP," _

_"COUGH, COUGH, COUGH,"_

The young man's eyes flew open when felling the cold in his face. While violently coughing, he rose to his feet in a blink of an eye. Thumping his chest several times to get whatever leftovers of sand out of his lungs,

His throat was dry, vision blurry. Heart beating repeatedly, and ears hurting with an unsupportable ring. Not to mention, the desperation to get rid of the moisture on his face.

He was so lost and senseless at that moment, the calls from Abdul and Hesse were ignored in total. In the sudden action of getting up, his body suffered instant fatigue, and he fell back down on his arse.

Remembering some of the lessons taught for two years in terms of focus and body control, he took a deep breath and closed his eyes. With the junction of his powers, he quickly managed to push back the dizziness.

The ringing stooped, his heartbeat became regular again, and when he opened his eyes again, his vision wasn't blurry anymore.

Looking up, he could see Abdul with both hands up to show he wasn't a treat. Due to the impulsive reaction, he decided to stay back and wait for things to calm down.

"You're ok ?" He then asked softly, seeing the man had gotten over his state of stress.

The young man took a few moments to respond.

"Yeah, I think I'm now," He said calmly, letting himself lay on the sand floor. "That was one hell of a scare,"

"I strongly second that," Abdul agreed, nodding his head. Usually, only a nightmare could make someone wake up like that.

Felling his old strength return, the young man placed his hands on the ground next to his head. Raising his legs up, he propelled himself up in one smooth move, landing on his feet again.

As he brushed the sand off his suit, he took in the landscape around him. It was a complete wasteland. Except for the river ahead, there was nothing but dunes, a few small heaps of dried grass, and rocks even over the horizon. It looked like a Sarabian desert or an Egyptian maybe. Whatever happened back in at the temple probably sent him to one of them.

"_Ok, this isn't right,"_ He secretly reflected at where he was now. It wasn't the temple for sure.

Holding up his hand to his left ear, he spoke.

"Cap ?" He called his leader. "Wanda, Peter, Clint, is Pietro, are you there?"

There was only static in all of the calls he made.

"Argh, c'mon," He signed in frustration.

"Uhhh...Who are you talking to ?" Abdul asked with a raised brow.

Taking the earpiece from the ear, Pietro tossed it towards him. With the small object in his hand, Abdul was quite curious about it.

Noticing the look on the older man's face, Pietro answers his unspoken question. "Is to talk with others, even when they're far away," He says simply.

Abdul's eyes were wide after hearing the explanation.

"Incredible," He said with wonder. It was a first for him to see something like this. "It would be quite useful sometimes,"

"It is, when it actually works," Pietro replied, placing the earpiece back when Abdul gave it back to him.

"That can be said about a lot of things," Abdul stated in good humor, before introducing himself while offering his arm. "I'm Abdul, and that one is my wife, Hessa,"

"Pietro Maximoff, nice to meet youuuu...," He dragged the last part, after noticing what was in front of him.

In his earlier moment of grogginess, the speedster didn't saw the enormous animal standing there. The creature was an imposing figure, resembling a buffalo and a bull at the same time. It had many on the horns, furs that covered most of it's back to allow the riders to sit in it, which in this case was both Abdul and Hessa.

What really threw Pietro for a loop, was the legs, and what was being carried on one of the animal's sides. As if I got out of some form of amalgam, its legs were long as one from a giraffe, making it be over fifteen feet in height. One could ask how they held all the weight on top of them.

Speaking of that, wrapped in a group of roups, was a mini carriage. Literally mini when there was space only for one person inside of it.

Pietro was so awestruck by such a sight he didn't say anything else, but.

"That's a big ass bull,"

The same bull seemed to not like being called that and huffed in Pietro's direction. His owners chuckled at the animal's gesture.

"Well, I've seen a bull before, but now I know Tuly won't like to meet one," Hessa commented, caressing her mount's neck side gently. "And, don't mind her, she's a little bad-tempered most of the time,"

Pietro nodded in reply, before making a circled motion with his hand at it "So, what is she by the way ?"

"She's a Skallashi," An happy Abdul responded. "Me and my father found her years ago. She was a cub and got lost from her herd in the ruins of a city. So we took her with us,"

"Hmm," Pietro hummed in understanding. Yet, he still was wrapping his head around the fact something like that existed.

"Is it a new species around here ?"

"No," Abdul politely corrected. "They've been here for ages now,"

"Really ?" The Maximoff twin was perplexed. "Never heard of them living in the middle east,"

Wordlessly both husband and wife exchanged looks with each other, confused looks on their faces.

"Uhh, I've never heard of this nation you're talking about," Came Abdul's reply to the comment.

Pietro did a double-take. "...Say that again ?"

"Beg your pardon ?"

Pietro's heartbeat was starting to accelerate once more. Joining his hands in front of his face, he tried to keep himself in check.

"Ok, you don't know middle east," He began. "But, do the United States, Africa, Europe, Japan, ring a bell for you ?"

Tilting his head to the side in thought, with Hessa doing the same, Abdul considered the names for a while.

"I'm afraid it doesn't," He admitted, having no recollection of the places mentioned.

"And, what is this bell you said just now ?" Hessa added. Pietro's phrase not making much sense to her.

One could see the young man now showing signs of hyperventilation. Ignoring the last comment from Hessa, he asked the dire question with a trembling voice.

"'Where am I ?"

"Shurima," Abdul informed to him without the smallest trace of puzzlement.

"Shurima ?" Pietro quietly pondered.

"The third-largest continent of Runeterra, yes," Abdul reaffirmed.

At the last word, Pietro lost it. Gritting his teeth, he stomped the ground repeatedly in aggravation, shock turning to anger per stomp as he muttered.

"Dammit, dammit, dammit," His voice got louder in each time he repeated the same curse.

Seeing the distress he was in, Abdul tried to appease the situation. "Hey, hey, is alright,"

"Don't tell me is alright," Pietro snapped back at him "You don't understand, I...they...we, arrgh," The pressure got so intense he could only sit down and run his hand over his face.

Abdul didn't know what was going through the young man's head. But when someone acts like this, either it was for some trauma or something important that happened. So, changing his tactics, he didn't try to force an answer out of Pietro, and only sat next to him.

Both stared at the dunes on the horizon for several moments, not saying a word for each other. Hessa decided to climb down from Tuly and stand next to them.

"Sorry about that," Pietro broke the silence in a low voice.

"There's nothing to be forgiven," Abdul assured the speedster. Felling that it was safe to ask, he then said: "You're going through some difficulties, right ?"

Pietro nodded in confirmation "That's one way to put it,"

"You can tell us if you want to," Hessa gently suggested to him.

In a moment of echos from the past, Pietro swore the softness in Hessa's voice was just like his mother's. That was what convinced him to say it.

"I...I think I'm lost," He revealed to the couple. "I was with some friends and my sister in one place," With a sign, he told the rest ."Now I'm here. In a country never heard about, with no idea where they could be,"

A realization came into Abdul's face."It was them you were trying to talk to,"

Pietro gestured to the earpiece. "And as you saw, it's not working anymore,"

Both adults looked at him with sympathy. Being lost is terrible as it is. In Shurima these days, it is only worse. He was lucky it was _THEM _that discovered him first, not the others.

"Do you have an idea of what you're going to do ?" Abdul asked.

One thing he learned from the Avengers with a more military background, such as Steve, Clint, Natasha, Rhodey, and Logan, was to adapt and survive in an unexpected situation. This one fits it very well.

With a shrug, he replied: "Guess it would be asking you guys for directions go to the nearest populated place, and improvise from there," With that, he got up from the ground.

Abdul and Hessa shared a look while he was stretching himself. A silent conversation happening about their next move,

It ended when the former gave the latter a firm nod, solidifying their decision.

"Well, if you're looking for a village to go," Hessa made the invitation to Pietro. "You're welcome to come with us," She gestured between herself and her husband.

"Is just a few days from here," Abdul stated, jerking his head back at the hills. "Right on top of them,"

Pietro considered the offer.

"I wouldn't like to be a burden," He stated to them.

"Nonsense," Hessa brushed off his decline. "Besides, I would feel better knowing that you didn't end up lost or hurt somewhere, those hills are full of risky paths, and maybe we'll cross paths with your lost friends,"

The notion of being lost was more probable than him getting hurt. After all, it would be hard for anyone or anything at that to touch him. But to not sound rude at the kindness, and the fact it was a good argument, he ended up accepting.

"Ok, I'm in," He said with a small smirk.

"Good,"

The three moved to climb up on Tully. Until Pietro stopped the adults for a reason,

"One thing," He said, raising a finger in his right hand.

"What ?" Abdul asked.

Pointing at the mini carriage at the Skallashi's side, Pietro requested to the couple. "You two would mind if I stayed inside that thing? it is just for a while I promise,"

* * *

People say that when something has long legs, it usually walks and runs longer distances with more ease. Well, Pietro now believed those people were full of shit.

Tully could look intimidating and impressive, but another thing to define her was slow. They had left the river area hours ago, and by what Abdul said, not even half of the way had been covered yet.

The speedster was already short on patience by nature. Since receiving his powers, most of the world appeared to be in slow motion from his point of view. He once made a comparison to describe his day to day to Steve,

_"It is the same as being stuck in a row to the bank. And the person in front of you doesn't know what it wants to do there. So you end up staying in the same place for an eternity. Only for me, is with everyone, and every moment,"_

It took a lot of effort to get over this side effect, and they did it for the most part. But now, it was starting to go come back in full.

Tired of sitting the carriage, he got out of it and was now hanging in the ropes used to hold it in place. Not only to do another thing besides sitting but because it was getting too hot in there.

Since the trip was slow in pace, he could balance himself in one hand while observing the sun going down on the skyline. The yellow light was long gone, and the orange was in full now.

"Enjoying the view ?" An observant Hessa asked over her shoulder after noticing him on top of the carriage.

"Yeah, is nice," Pietro complimented "Some of the places I talked about are like this too back home,"

"Oh," With curiosity, Hessa shifted her position to look directly at him. "How are they like ?"

Had she asked in the past, he wouldn't know how to respond in detail. But, after two years of going in and out of other countries over the world. There was more confidence in his response.

"Well," Pietro thought, of which he would explain first. "To start with a familiar one to you. Egypt is quite the place to visit,"

Tilting her head, Hessa prompted him to keep going.

"A big part of it is a desert, and you see the people crossing it with camels. Basically, her counterparts," He said, giving a tap on Tully's torso. "Do you've them here ?"

"We don't use them that much, but yes,"

"Huh, nice," Pietro said, before continuing. "Ok, Then, there are the cities. They may look pretty during the day, but a night? There are colorful lights everywhere, making it seem like a totally different place,"

"Not to mention the rivers that go inside the city, with big boats filled with people. Me and my sister had time to take a little tour on one of them even. The biggest highlight tho is the history from the past,"

At that, Hessa became more intrigued.

"Egypt is like...centuries old, so all the stuff from the kingdoms that came before are still there. There are those enormous statues in the open field, palaces made of stone, and the most known, which are some triangled structures called pyramids," Pietro than snickered at a memory. "I so wanted to climb in one that day,"

He and Wanda Both never considered the possibility of leaving Sokovia since adolescence. So it is safe to say that they were almost speechless when visiting those countries. One of the great traits of being an Avenger,

The sense of happiness and awe in his voice reminded Hessa of the descriptions she heard from her parents and grandparents of Shurima from many millennia ago. Histories passed down from one generation to another. They spoke of a city of beauty unlike any other, where all was gold like the sun itself. It's rulers so powerful that they were considered gods to the citizens. She could only dream of what would it look like for most of her life,

And secretly, she hoped it would live up to the tales when the time arrived.

"Seems like a wonderful nation," She commented.

"Aham," Pietro agreed "There others I loved visiting as well, this one, however, is up there on my favorite list,"

"Hmm, I'm all ears to them as well," Hessa stated with a smile.

"Oh, you're gonna - OOF," Pietro's next story was cut short when Tully abruptly stooped walking. He only didn't fall because of his reflexes. "HEY," Turning to the Skallashi, he demanded. "What's wrong with you ?"

Tully groaned deeply without even looking at him. While it angered the speedster, it was a clear message for Abdul.

"She's saying that she's tired," He passed on the animal's feelings.

"Tired ?" Pietro was in disbelief. "You saw how slow she was walking? A turtle is faster than her," He stated, throwing his arms up.

Abdul chuckled at the silver-haired man's complaint.

"That's what thing about the Skallashi Pietro," He explained other aspects of the animal's way of life. "The amount of impatience they've is the same amount you gotta have in reverse,"

Pietro stared straight in Tully's eyes. It was almost hard to see, but he could notice the traces of smugness in her look.

"_You're mocking me, aren't you ?_" He thought bitterly, narrowing his eyes at her. As his mind was read, Tully huffed in the air, the sound resembling a chortle.

It took all of Pietro's for him not to do something he was going to regret later.

Climbing down from the Skallashi, followed by Hessa, Abdul scanned the area where they stopped. There were some rock formations in the shape of a circle, a dune of medium size right next to it. One of the bases of the hill was just a few meters away from them. It was good progress for the day.

"Guess we'll be staying here for tonight," Abdul pointed out.

Jumping off the carriage, Pietro now stood beside them.

"Think it is safe ?" He asked the couple.

"I believe so," Abdul replied in confidence and hope as well. "And, we have someone to keep watch over us," He added, gesturing to Tully.

Pietro turned to see the animals bending its legs to lay on the sand, eyelashes heavy with sleep.

"Yeeah, I enjoyed most of my life for the time it lasted," He wryly commented to Abdul and Hessa about the odds of Tully being of any use.

Both could only shake their heads in amusement.

* * *

The three had prepared for the night.

While Pietro searched for some stones to make a base for the fire, Abdul and Hessa took care of the food. It was a series of dry meats, with some conserved ones from markets and villages they had passed along the way.

Placing them on sticks inclined to the flames, they now awaited. While the couple was sitting on the sand chatting with one another, the speedster was on top of the dune practicing some moves to keep himself busy and blow out some steam.

Since he had an extraordinary photographic memory, the series were almost like walking. His body naturally knew what to do at each movement.

A full moon was up in the sky, covering the land with a strong blue filter. The light gave Pietro's shadow a complete spotlight as he moved firsts and legs using small percentages of his real speed. Short bits of blue aura throughout his limbs remained covered by the land's tone at the moment.

In his practice, the stares of Abdul and Hessa passed by unnoticed by him.

"Quite the fast fellow, isn't he?" The former commented, with the latter nodding in agreement as Pietro performed two round-house kicks in sequence.

Both were immediately drawn in towards their new companion when seeing he train. It was clear he was trained and experienced in the ways of combat. And that speed could make one miss a dozen blows in a single blink.

Whatever else that could be wondered about him was put to the side when a thin scent of burnt appeared in the air. Hessa quickly took the sticks from near the flames after looking down. Thankfully it wasn't all of the meat, but they would be a little crunchy.

Turning back to Pietro, Hessa noticed he was looking at the distance for some reason. She assumed that he was doing like before and just taking in the view of the desert.

"Pietro," Hessa called out, with him looking over his shoulder in her direction. "The food is ready, come," She raised one of the sticks to demonstrate.

Pietro jogged lightly down the dune, before reaching the middle jumping the rest of the way.

"What about her ?" He asked, pointing at Tully behind them. Both had started on the wrong foot, but it didn't mean he wanted to see her starving.

"When she's asleep, eating will only be a bother by mid-day tomorrow," Hessa gave assurance about the animal's nutrition.

Taking the word for it, Pietro sat cross-legged on the bonfire's other side and reached over to take the stick offered by Hessa. With a small but forgettable sensation of heat in the palm of his hand, he gave the food a sniff before taking a bite.

It was pretty good.

"Hmm," He hummed, enjoying the taste. "What kind of meat is this ?" He then asked the couple.

"Frog's meat," Abdul responded with a grave face. "Some are very poisonous. And you never know which one is what, not even this you're eating,"

The speedster instantly stooped chewing, eyes widening in alert at Abdul's response. He was about to spit it out when Hessa softly elbowed her husband's arm. The same trying to hide his laugh as much as he could.

Son of a bitch.

"Not cool, dude," Pietro replied in deadpan to Abdul.

"I told you to stop with this joke," Hessa shared the speedster feeling. It didn't matter who it was if Abdul had a chance, he would take it.

"But it works all the time," Abdul replied with a smile "Don't worry," He then turned to Pietro "It is actually crocodile meat. No poison involved,"

Breathing in relief, Pietro continued to dig in the food. A few moments went on, and as expected, he finished the whole thing faster than the others. Putting the stick back in the fire, Pietro laid on his back with an audible sign, hands behind the head while relaxing.

"Guess the exercise exhausted you," Hessa pointed out to him "Never seen someone eat and move so fast,"

Slightly lifting his head to look at her, Pietro arched a brow, thinking of what he was referring too.

"Oh, that ?" He said when releasing "Baah, it was nothing," Scoffing at the notion, he used his thumb to gesture at his forehead. "See this? Not even a sweat," It took way more to get him tired these days.

"But at that speed ?"

"Hey, they don't call me the fastest man alive for nothing," Pietro replied with his usual egocentric side.

"Fastest man alive? Your friends call you that ?" Abdul asked.

"Not them," Pietro clarified. "People back at home have all kinds of names for us," He said in good humor. "That one is mine, but others are called like...sentinel of liberty, the green giant, thunderer, and it goes on,"

The couple had now looks of doubt in their faces.

"Your's was already strange, those others? Even worst," Abdul stated.

"They fit tho," Pietro replied casually.

"How exactly ?"

Thinking to himself, Pietro never really said anything about the team during all this time. Maybe too caught up in the craziness.

Shifting back to a sitting position, he started. "For start -,"

_GRRRRRRRYHHHHHH_

An ear-piercing roaring sound echoed across the plain, coming from the west. The sheer intensity of it was enough to make any living soul flinch in sudden fear.

Quickly getting up, Abdul, Hessa, and Pietro's nerves were in their skins. Out of reflex, the Avenger entered a fighting stance. The two Shurimans reached in their clothes and pulled sharp daggers from them. Tully, who was peacefully slumbering, woke up instantly and got to her feet in an absolute panic. The three and the Skallashi looked in focus at the roar's direction, ears working in overdrive, expecting to see if what caused would possibly approaching them.

The wood burning in the bonfire was the only sound being made for several moments.

When nothing happened after the long wait, the travelers slowly lowered their guards, still in trepidation.

"What the hell was that ?" Pietro turned to ask Abdul and Hessa. The first thing he noticed was a distinct look of recognition in them. Both knew what it was.

Breathing deeply after gulping, Abdul answered. "That...," He took a few seconds to complete the reply. "Was...the world bellow,"

"Huh ?" Pietro was confused.

Looking towards the younger man, Abdul gave the short version. "There's a great evil in this land, Pietro. One that has already taken many in its hunger. One that spreads over the underground everywhere,"

The description wasn't so unexpected to Pietro. Dealing with many unusual things in the last two years, even being one himself, made it easy to believe in them.

"And by that sound," Hessa added before he could question further "We're close to their territory,"

Ironically, that answered another doubt Pietro had in his mind. When he was training, he saw a ruin far away from there. It appeared to be a city, a building with a domed roof being it's highest structure.

He thought about asking what happened there, and Lo and behold, now he got an idea.

"You guys fight against it ?" He enquired.

Abdul gave him a disappointed look.

"No," He said. "One or two are killable, but the rest? we only learned to survive against it," Staring at the same direction as Pietro did before he revealed "Those, who that actually tried to face it, weren't so lucky in it,"

"What's in there ?" Pietro needed to know the full story.

"A dead land long corrupted by them," Abdul revealed. "Icathia was its name,"

Pietro wasn't an expert in geography, but judging by the length of land he saw, it was a lot to cover. And it was all dominated and taken over by those things, whatever they're.

"Then we gotta leave, and now," He urged to the others.

"It would be the last mistake in our life's," Abdul argued "Especially if it is the one I think it is,"

"Than what ?" Pietro demanded.

Abdul pondered the choices.

"Hessa," He said, turning to his wife. "Calm down Tully and stay on top of her for now," He then gestured to himself and the Avenger. "Both of us will have to keep watch over the night, any problem for you ?"

Seeing that it was useless trying to debate with him, Pietro simply shrugged "You're the boss,"

After putting out the fire to keep them less highlighted in the scenery, he and Abdul laid on their stomachs on the dune, having a good advantaged point to use as cover and have a total view of the landscape. Hessa offered her dagger before climbing up on Tully, but Pietro declined stating that he wouldn't need it anyway.

The rest of the night felt like a horror movie to Quicksilver. The smallest of movements ahead would make him and Abdul flinch out of instinct.

It for sure wasn't what he expected at first. But it was what it was.

"_Just adapt Pietro, just adapt," _

When the first lights of day shinned in the horizon on the back, Pietro quickly woke up Abdul and Hessa so they could leave fast.

The former had fallen asleep in the middle of the night. The latter had strapped herself to not fall from Tully while hugging its neck as a makeshift pillow. The Skallashi surprisingly did as Abdul stated, and was awake during all the hours that had passed in a sitting pose, giving Pietro some form of company.

Not wasting anymore time, Abdul climbed up his mount taking its reins. Pietro jumped towards the side, grasping the ropes as he did on the day before.

With everyone in their places, Abdul gave a small "_Hya," _and Tully began to move.

Due to the situation, her pace was quicker this time. While being relieved by that, Pietro now knew she was just lazy yesterday.

"_you bastard,"_

Leaving personal thoughts at the side for the moment, he looked up to the couple.

"Think those things will follow us ?" He asked.

"With luck, they won't," Abdul responded, gazing quickly over his shoulder "But I'd rather be sure when we're far away from here,"

Pietro and Hessa had no objections to that.

At least until they heard it,

It was faint and distant. But it was clear to Pietro's ears.

"HEELP,"

Abdul pushed the reins back, making Tully stop, after hearing too. The call for help came from the exact direction they were eager to get away from as fast as possible.

"SOMEBODY, PLEASE HELP,"

The voice called again, this time revealing who it belonged too. It was a kid.

"Gods above," Hessa murmured in dread, heart clenching at knowing what was about to happen. "Abdul...we can't just," She said to her husband with a fearful expression.

He didn't say a word back to her, but she saw the signs. Abdul's hands were gripping the reins tightly, his lips pressed together, with a frown mixed with sadness on his face.

"...We can't save him," He hated himself for saying this, and his voice shows it. But there was nothing to be done. "Even if we got there, what use would we be against _them _?"

Hessa signed. She couldn't blame him for thinking like that after witnessing countless massacres and leftovers of the world bellow herself. As he said, they could only survive against them.

But she felt like a hypocrite at the notion of not doing nothing.

"I know," She said to Abdul. "Still, we've to try if there is even a small chance," Her expression shifted from fearful to firm, hints of pleading in it.

"The bigger chance is that all of us die with him, and Pietro never finds his friends again," Abdul pointed out to her. "Did you considered that ?"

"I did, and I'm also considering a child's life as well,"

As the two discussed, Pietro was having an internal turmoil.

The scream for help.

The desperation.

For a second, he was back in the rubble again, holding Wanda close to him. The hole and missile right in front of them.

And how both shouted to anyone close to help them.

His eyes flashed blue and became hard with determination. Wordlessly, he drooped from the carriage and began jumping from one foot to another, stretching his arms at the same time.

"Pietro ?" Hessa called out in confusion, her argument with Abdul interrupted.

Without turning back, he stated. " I'll be back soon, continue towards the hills,"

"What're you doing ?"

Inclining his upper body, Pietro placed one leg ahead of the other before bursting forward.

The couple could only look in astonishment when he became an blurry after image. A trail of blue aura and dust following him while he disappeared a single blink,

* * *

**~~ A few minutes ago ~~**

In the area close to the borders of Icathia, there was a small pack of three camels. They were being used to travel across the "forbidden land,' as it is called these days by two people. One male adult and child,

The man was leading the pack while mounted in one of the camels. The boy was right behind him, but not sitting on the animal. He instead was on top of a wooden ladder, with a hammer in hand. An enormous bell, tied in a "branch," in front of him,

It was their method of warning in case the kid spotted danger in any direction. Which in this case, it would be the Xer'sai, as they are called in some places.

The two were traveling for the same reason as many others. Around the continent, there has been an extensive immigration since the beginning of the month. All of it, to answer the call from the west.

It was whisperers from the heart of the desert. Rumors of the great city rising from the sands. But nonetheless, they prompted legions to made sure they were real.

Even passing through such a dangerous land. The man and the child had to take the risk to get there,

Up to this point, both were doing ok. It got intense during the night before, as they heard the roar coming from somewhere. Luckily none of the Xer'sai appeared to them.

Right now, the sun was in its initial stages of rising on the horizon. The wind was especially strong this day, making the sand fly and obscure some of the vision ahead, but that was frequent in the desert.

The travelers were going at a steady pace. The adult had his eyes fixed on the path. The kid was regularly looking around with anxiety written on his face. There was nothing to be seen from miles away. Yet he could fell a presence close in the field.

_CRACK _

Sharply turning around, his suspicion was proven right. From the ground behind them, emerged a dark purplish fin, electricity sparks involving it.

With wide eyes, the boy turned in fear and banged the hammer into the bell four times. Casting a look over his shoulder after the warning echoed, the man was in full panic, quickly lifting the reins and bringing them down to make the camels go faster.

It was to no avail, as the creature proved to be more active, easily beating the mammals in speed. Submerging for a few moments, it reappeared again ahead of them. With its upper body out in the open, the Xer'sai slammed the ground.

The group was scattered across the area, with one of the camels going to the side to escape. The boy ended up being thrown out of the ladder when he's camel also decided to make a run for it. Landing on his stomach, he lifted his head to see the older man flying through the air as well.

He was on his back but quickly pushed his torso forward. Dizzy by the impact, he could only make out the silhouette of his younger companion.

In an attempt to try at least save him, the man shouted.

"GO, RUN,"

Those were his last words as the creature this time jumped out and dived back on top of him with its mouth open.

In anguish, the boy got to his feet and ran towards a gigantic dune ahead, screaming for help, even tho he would probably receive none. The sand continually sank beneath him as he used hands and feet to climb to the hill. The reason he was still alive was for the monster focusing on the escaping camels first.

The sight of the animal's deaths only made him climb faster.

When he got to the top, a small sense of relief came to him. Just ahead was an abandoned city. The first building he saw was one with a golden disc on top of it, the sunlight reflecting on the metal.

* * *

Unknown to him however, the creature felt his footsteps on the sand despite the distance between them. To make it more dreadful, this Xer' sai, was quite experienced in being a digger.

So a hole it did.

* * *

The boy was almost at the entrance of the building. At that moment, he allowed himself to believe that there was still hope.

Such thought was stripped away from him quickly when a crater formed before him, shinning purple from within. Two large and clawed hands came out of it, followed by the fin.

Taking several steps back, the boy could now see the monster in full as it stood over him. It's shadow covering his body.

It didn't have any sort of eyes or a lower jaw, only a set of two large fangs bellow a small row of sharp teeth. Other than considerable 'normal' arms, the creature's legs resembled a crab, with four in total. And a long tail waving back and forth.

The kid had heard of those characteristics before. They came from people who had encountered a being that has been destroying and killing for decades now. The biggest and deadliest of the world bellow. A perfect hunter, Rek'sai.

And he was now it's next prey.

Rek'sai raised its right arm with a loud roar, ready to strike. The kid's eyes closed, and his arms rose as he cowered in fear and acceptance of death.

He jolted.

It was strange that for sure wasn't what he expected to feel. His confusion grew when Rek'sai's growling suddenly stopped. Eyelids slowly opening, he was shocked to see that he was on the other side of the city. And he was being carried by a silver-haired individual with blue clothes.

"You ok ?" The man asked.

The kid was unable to respond as his head began to spin, and it looked like he wanted to throw up.

"Don't worry, it happens to everyone at first," The man said in good rumor, placing the kid down gently.

Shaking his head to get over the sickening feeling, the kid breathlessly enquired a series of questions. "How did...it was about to...who are you ?"

"Hey, hey," The man signaled with his arms for him to calm down. "Take it easy now," Looking his shoulder at the direction Rek'sai was, he considered their time. "Ok, let's get you out of here first," Scooping the kid back into his arms, there was time answer only one question "But if you wanna know, the name's Pietro,"

Not waiting for a reply, Pietro rushed out of the ruined city.

It was just in time, as Rek'sai came crushing through a building's wall, trashing left and right searching from them.

Using the upper of its mouth clicking sounds emitted from it, joined by vibrations in the ground, Rek'sai had now a clear awareness of their position, quickly making another hole to catch up faster.

At the same time, Pietro had gotten in the hill's foot, dropping the kid there. While he was running, he saw a glimpse of Tully in his slowed down perspective.

"_At least they listened_," He thought to himself, before turning to the kid "Listen," He started "Until you find two people in a Skallashi, don't stop running,"

There was a rumble in the ground, and the two didn't need to turn to know what it was.

"Go, go," Pietro urged the boy to leave.

"What you're going to do ?"

"Hold that thing off," Pietro replied, turning his back to face desert.

The boy looked at him in disbelief.

"You can't fight that thing," The savagery he witnessed just now made the assumption a fact in his mind.

Pietro only chuckled. "Kid," He said with confidence. "I'm an Avenger, fighting the impossible is what I do. Now get off your ass and move,"

The boy couldn't form any words for that statement, so he did what his savior told him to do and ran.

"Thank you," He shouted his gratitude. Hoping that this wouldn't be the last time he saw Pietro.

With the kid save, for now, the speedster didn't have to worry about holding back during the fight. And with the open space, he had a good advantage as well.

Cracking his knuckles and neck, he waited.

It didn't take long as Rek'sai's hole formed, and it unborrowed itself out, going up to Pietro's face and roaring.

Pietro simply looked at it with a neutral expression. After an encounter with monsters back on earth, he wasn't so shocked about the giant Xer'sai.

"You know," He said to the monster, raising a brow "I've seen ugly, but damn, no even a mother would love this face of yours,"

Rek'sai's only response for the taunt was swinging its left arm. There was enough force to rip a man in half, but it was only met air and sand. The monster was puzzled about how its prey disappeared.

A tap on it's back, made Rek'sai spun around to see Pietro, arms crossed and head tilted, a smug smirk on his face.

"Didn't see that coming, didn't ya ?"

If Rek'sai had eyes, they would probably be burning with anger right now.

"Anyway," Pietro continued, aura radiating from his body. "Let's play,"

**[Music: Pacific rim theme - 0:23]**

Changing tactics Rek'sai brought its tail high in hair, slamming it on Pietro. That gave the speedster a chance do dodge the attack by jumping. With the monster's lower body lined in his direction, he had a free path to land on top of its head. Showing that he wasn't just fast on running, Pietro deliver a barrage of punches on Rek'sai's skull.

Due to its hard exterior, the damage wasn't that large on the creature, but it still felt the consecutive impacts.

Like a rodeo, Pietro was holding on as Rek'sai dashed back and forth to make him fall off. When that didn't work, it decided to be drastic. Turning to the hole it did earlier, Rek'sai quickly dived inside.

Not wanting to take that ride, Pietro backflipped out of Rek'sai's back.

With guard up, he watched the surroundings with extreme caution after the monster disappeared beneath the ground.

The fight became a game of cat and mouse as Pietro expected the next pounce.

For a while, nothing happened as he stood motionless in the field. But when taking a single step to adjust his stance, a ball of purple energy was propelled from behind him.

Felling the hairs on his neck go up, Pietro bent his torso backward. The glob missed for inches, before landing on the ground and exploding.

The dodging didn't end. Rek'sai advanced like a lion, claws, and teeth ready to rip the speedster apart.

Rushing out of the way, Quicksilver noticed that Rek'sai remained on the surface to shake off the roof landing. Taking the chance, he ran left and right, hitting the creature's lower fangs with intensified speed punches. Those seemed to do the trick, as Rek'sai flinched with pain.

A weakness.

Pietro was about to deliver another when in a surprise maneuver, the creature sent a second energy shot. This time it hit the floor ahead of the speedster, making slow down before getting in the explosion' range.

When the dust settled, Rek'sai was once again gone from view. Yet the last attack left Pietro with a theory in mind.

Once again, there was no movement from the monster for several moments. Time to test the theory,

Lifting his right leg, Pietro slowly placed it forward. Instantly, Rek'sai's arm shot from the ground, hoping to grab him. The same event repeated over and over as he continued to steps back. He only got time to take a break when he jumped on top of one of the rocks where he was camping.

"So that's how you see from down there," He concluded with the results. It was pretty smart if you asked him. Even submerged, there was little chance of escaping the monster. It was smaller when adding that kind of speed on the equation.

Besides that observation, Pietro reflected on the fight's trajectory up to this moment.

The only weak spot he found was the lower fangs, and those wouldn't be enough to kill it. He also didn't possess any weapons to cut the flesh, but with that hard skin, it probably would be no use in the end.

Not to mention, if this continued for more hours, exhaustion could hit in full force, making him an easy target.

It looks like he'll have to use it.

Taking a deep breath, Pietro jumped down from the rock. Instead of attacking right away, Rek'sai's fin came into view on the other side of the field.

Man and beast now were in a standoff. Both with the same thought of finishing this once and for all,

Rek'sai expect Pietro to come at it at full speed. The speedster, however, had other plans.

Vanishing from his spot, Pietro commenced running in large circles around Rek'sai. Every fiber in his body was shaking as the power level coursing through was getting bigger and bigger. Unlike the other times he did it, there was no strain on his legs, but his breath was getting shorter, and heart rates spiking.

Gradually the sands were starting to float in the air, the winds focusing on one specific area while circling.

With Rek'sai's size, Pietro knew this wasn't enough. Clenching his teeth, he doubled the velocity. The effects of the effort were becoming more manifested. Rek'sai felt a great force lifting it off the underground, the area around it becoming nothing but a great ring of moving sand.

In desperate attempts of firming itself back on the ground, Rek'sai tried to sink its claws there. However, the forming windstorm proved to be superior in that regard, and it was fully pulled towards the skies.

For miles, many could see now an enormous twister. And, at the center of such vortex, was Rek'sai. The air was rarefied, but it still continued to roar and growl nonetheless.

"_HEY," _ A voice boomed across the tornado. Rek'sai was able to pinpoint where it came from, turning to look down.

After many practicing this ability on several occasions, Pietro learned to benefit himself from the forces acting in it. The longer he ran, the more his body gained momentum. And he could even absorb a small percentage of the energy.

The results were his strength reaching Hulk's level for a short amount of time, and in his aura becoming more intense.

That's what Rek'sai saw.

With eyes shining bluer than they ever did, Pietro stared right at the monster. The lower gravity allowed him to leap from the tornado's center towards Rek'sai. Like a bolt of blue lightning, he went straight at his foe right arm propelled back.

In its state of vulnerability, Rek'sai could only roar in defiance when Pietro reached its face.

"_Get lost," _

His punch connect to Rek'sai's left fang. The impact and sound were compeared to the megaton bomb.

Rek'sai was sent flying across the Shurimian Skies. Its body so far away that it disappeared on the horizon.

The tornado ceased soon after, with Pietro having just enough force to come back down without dying.

When he landed, his lungs were on fire, just as his fist. Sitting down to regain stamina back, he was quite proud of himself.

"Beat that, Clint," He jokingly taunted his mentor and father figure. Looking up, he saw something drop towards him. Extending his arms, he quickly caught it.

It was one of Rek'sai's lower fangs.

The sharp teeth was bloody but somehow remained intact for the most part.

"Huh...souvenir,"

* * *

**And there we've it. The last Maximoff has arrived and already facing the void out the gate. **

**Gotta say. The action scenes were the most fun to write in this one, especially when incorporating Rek'sai's teaser in here. (And the butchered poem in the beginning, but I regret nothing about that, haha)**

**Well, I was going to announce that I had posted the suits of each character on my profile page. But, the damn links didn't work again. For me at least. **

**Check out for yourselves, and tell me in the reviews if it worked or not for you.**

**Seriously, does anyone knows who to place links on this site? I have a MIGHTY NEED for that knowledge.**

**Anyway, let's see how the rest of the gang is doing in the next chapter.**

**Thanks for reading. Be safe out there. **

**Peace.**


	13. Chapter 13 - Hey, ho, let's go!

**A/N:**

**Hello everyone, we're back at it again. **

**Sooo, yeah, Arcane got pushed back to 2021 - DAMMIT. Just when Vi's and Jinx's backstories would've been fully fleshed out and explored. **

**Damn virus. **

**But, better later than never. **

**Back to the plot, more seeds have been placed. That leaves three more to be revealed. From there, it is all about evolving the journey of each of them. **

**Speaking of that, **

**Shall we?**

* * *

**~~ University Courtyard - Piltover - 9 Am~~**

It has been two weeks since Jinx attacked the city. And such an endeavor would go down on history as being her last one.

With the actions from the city's dynamic duo and the three heroes, the loose cannon was brought to justice at last.

Over that time, Piltover moved on, and so did it's citizens. Many now had their focus on the upcoming progress-day. Others on the day to day work. But for the younger ones, It was time to get back to school,

Like some other higher ranks, getting on the academies wasn't an easy task. Since it was the training ground for a new generation of prodigies, the level of commitment and intellect from the students was one of the main judged criteria. Not to mention, the competitions for acceptance were cutthroat. And those with influential people in their families always had a higher edge over others.

Sure there were the academies for those who just wanted to learn and graduate to make a living. But they weren't nearly as desired.

Proof of this statement was the wildly long line of new students on the campus. All patiently waiting to be guided towards the specific buildings where they signed to study along with the type of area of work chosen.

The campus was almost a small city. Enormous buildings, both in size and width, in various shapes and colors. Decorated streets leading to one square with a sign of 'Welcome,' written in it.

It looked a lot like London constructions, with a mix of old and new styles blended perfectly with one another.

In the middle of this area, and the countless students roaming around the campus was a teenager who had just been dropped off, with brown hair and bits of blond in it.

He wore a blue jacket over a black T-shirt, both with parts and designs from the city of tomorrow. Along with a set of grey pants, boots. And a backpack who's strap covered a section of his chest in a round motion,

On appearances alone, there was doubt he was from Piltover. But, when paying attention to his mannerisms, he seemed so out of place in there. Continuously shifting his gaze at random directions like everything was new to him. Hands were hidden behind the pockets of the jacket so others wouldn't see him open and close them to keep himself calm.

"_Ok, ok, just breath_," He thought to himself, walking backward and looking up at the structures constructed on top of the buildings. "_It will be just like every other school...only that this one is in a place you've known for days at max," _ It would take quite a while for things to get 'normal,' again.

"OOF,"

In his reflective and nervous state, he didn't notice a girl before bumping into her shoulder with his back, making her drop a couple of books on the ground.

Quickly turning around, he apologized while bending to pick the books up: "Oh, sorry, sorry,"

"It's fine," The girl replied, also picking her belongings. "I was a little distracted,"

"Still, I -," He suddenly stopped when looking directly at her.

She was short, not even reaching his chest, and used a brown tunic over a white short with buffed shoulder areas. Blue pants that resembled a traditional set of jeans. A long belt around her waist to keep it tight, and similar backpack to his. Her features were soft, and she was a year or two younger than him.

What made him be puzzled, however, was her hair. It was blond, large, sleek - and it completely blocked her eyes.

"_Well, guess that explains why she did saw me_," He concluded.

Wordlessly he waved his hand over her face. Making sure that it really was the case,

"...What are you doing ?" She suddenly asks, making him stop mid-motion, startled by her response.

"Uh...you saw this ?" He asked with a raised brow.

"Why wouldn't I ?"

"Your...you know," He replied sheepishly, scratching the back of his head.

"My hair? What about it ?" She demanded in a hard tone, crossing her arms and tilting her head to the side.

Kicking himself inside his head, he assured raptly "Nothing," In a surrender posture, he went on: "Is pretty nice really if you ask me,"

The desperate attempt of correcting the supposed mistake was stopped when a snicker escaped the girl's lips, making her male counterpart stare back in confusion.

"Is fine," She said, then lifting the referenced section of hair from her face, revealing two green eyes. "Everyone always questions the same thing," She coolly explained. "Honestly, I don't even know how I see myself. But I like the style, and didn't want to change it,"

"Oh," He replied simply at the answer.

Letting go of the hair, she assumed. "You're new here, right ?"

Nodding, he said: "Yeah, just got accepted in the academy. What about you ?"

"The second year," She replied with two fingers up. "Which faction you'll be in ?"

The young man hummed in thought. Out of all things explained to him about the school, that wasn't part of it,

"Uuuh, I think it is the one with...professor Heimerdinger," He said, hoping the teacher's name would be enough for the girl to get the faction.

For the way she inclined her head back, he had hit the jackpot.

"Wait, really ?" She exclaimed in newfound excitement "I'm in there too,"

The boy was about to reply his surprise, but the first part of the talk made him say: "Hold on, didn't you said you were in the second year now ?"

"The second year in the academy itself," She clarified "Was at first with the research group, now I'm going to construction,"

"Why change ?"

She shrugged."Preference, I think. While it was fun, my heart wasn't THAT into it," Looking over her shoulder, she eyed the route ahead "And I wasn't the only who had that mindset,"

Another detail missed by him. Anywho in the right mind would notice the anaconda-long line from a mile away. When he finally took in this level of length, his eyes widened.

After bending to the side to get a better view, he asked: "That's the line for his classes ?"

"Well, not only his, of course. And, it was way longer an hour ago,"

He turned to look incredulously at her. There was only one person he knew that could attract so many people, be it students or not, in one place.

"A...An hour ago ?"

She nodded in yes,

"How long you've been standing here ?" He then questioned.

"4 hours,"

"...,"

"...,"

Before a word came out of his mouth, in a sick twist, the line started to move. All the freshman quickly went to the university's guide. The girl, however, remained in the same place.

"Err... they just went on," He said, pointing to the front.

"I know," She replied calmly.

A wave of silence passed between the two until the boy asked. "And you're not following ?"

The girl pressed her lips together, head hunged in deep shame "I...," She gestured to bellow her waist "I don't feel my legs,"

After that much time stuck in one place, it was only a matter of time before the blood pooled in the legs, causing a great deal of stress in them.

And it was secretly one of the main reasons why she decided to leave the exploration faction. Walking for or standing for too long wasn't one of her specialties.

By now, there was only a small portion of the original number of students in the campus. Not wanting to be late or to leave her behind, the boy offered.

"Do you want me to carry you there ?"

If her eyes were exposed, they would be full of shock now.

"That's not a prank, is it ?" She suspected.

"No, no," He assured, extending his arm to her. "Just hold on,"

She _stared_ at him for a while, considering whether or not to accept help from a stranger. Even more after a set of experiences with some who thought they were funny.

Yet, she didn't saw any alternative plans in him.

Taking a chance, she agreed. "Alright," placing her arm over the shoulder, she was carried with ease by him. Almost like her weight was nothing.

"Wow, you're strong," She commented, impressed.

"I've been...working out," He replied with a small hint of hesitation.

The two now stood in front of the campus's guide. It was a brown-haired woman with sharp features and light skin. She was going through lots of papers to see if anyone was missing.

She turned her attention to them upon noticing a body's shadow. Eyes landing immediately on the girl hanging from the male's shoulder, her expression changed in one of light pain and distress.

"Luna," She spoke firmly, "I told you before," With a chop gesture, she said. "If the lines are too big, just go talk with supervisors. Veterans have quicker access than the new ones,"

The gathering was made for the freshmen.

"Oh," Luna winced at the memory "That slipped through my mind, miss Joana," She confessed.

"That I can see," Joana stated, raising both brows at the girl "And for that, your legs are most certainly numb again by now, and this young man had to serve as a loading bot to you,"

"I didn't mind it actually," He commented about the help he offered.

"You're a gentleman, my boy," Joana praised him, before looking back at the blond "But a scientist in this school most know the basics of our system, more so for their own good," The last part was a piece of cunning advice.

"Won't happen again, I promise," The girl stated, thou the shame was still present.

"It better," Joana pressed. "That goes to you as well," She pointed at the boy.

"Yes, ma'am," He answered right away. If anything, Joana reminded him of the _no-bullshit_ teachers he had met before. And that was scary by itself,

"Good," Joana said, her tone turning softer. "Now, let's see here," Going back to the papers, she searched their names. By the number of students attended until now, it was clear to where they would be heading.

"Luna, on engineering with the doctor," Joana read through the papers. "And you...What's your name, youngster ?" She asked the boy.

"Oh, Peter Benjamin Parker,"

Joane went over the names, before finding it at last.

"There you're are," After confirming, and handing two cards to the teens, Joana explained "Heimerdinger's class is in the tallest blue building turning right, from there," She gestured to the street on the side "Getting there, all you've to do is present the cards, and they'll let you both in,"

"Tallest building heading right, got it," The blond repeated. Peter than turning both of them in that way.

"One more thing," Joana called out, making the teens turn to her "Don't ever, never, ever, EVER, lose those cards," The ice in her eyes and voice could frighten even a bot. "Are we clear ?"

Both teens gulped involuntarily but nodded with no delay.

Happy with the agreement, Joana said. "Off you go,"

In a heartbeat, Peter and Luna were gone from there.

* * *

When Joana said to the right, it was a long way to the right.

Proving to be bigger than expected, the streets, could for sure, be used as race tracks easily. Each side was filled with several connected blocks, and every single one of them was known by Luna. With time to waste, the two correctly introduced themselves to each other.

Peter was shocked to hear that Luna had gotten into the school, not by her parents or something like that. But by herself. On the last but one progress day, she crashed into it out of nowhere. The glove prototype she had, in the end, caught the attention of one of the school's teachers. The very next day, her approval was sent, and the rest is history.

Not so different from him when he thought about it.

Halfway to Heimerdinger's classes, her legs went back to normal. So she decided to give Peter a rundown of the place as a form of thanks.

"_The number of times I almost got lost in here, you wouldn't believe it," She revealed to him._

Looking about, Peter didn't doubt it.

The fact that a place with robots and all kinds of futuristic technology (at least for their world standards ). Didn't even have a type of phone, and there were plenty of radios there. And now, it seemed they didn't bother of placing a map for the students around the academies.

If anything, they loved the form of "Do it, to learn it," with Luna proving it.

After a couple of more blocks, they arrived. The structure lived to the title of the tallest. With stone and metal as it's main components, it stood at 120 feet tall. A yellow symbol was at the top. Two bridges branched from the main section, with egg-shaped constructions located at their end.

Peter couldn't help the whistle that escaped him at the sight.

"Yeah, no kidding," Luna said in a kindred state, guessing what was going through his head. "C'mon, we're going to be late,"

Both jogged towards the entrance. At the door was a guard that had noticed them approaching.

"Was wondering when you were going to get here," He knowingly put it to Luna.

"The class is already on ?" She asked in worry.

Shaking his head, the guard responded. "Not yet. Surprisingly HE is the one that is late,"

"The professor ?"

"Crazy, uh ?" Extending his hand to retrieve the cards, the guard added."Take the elevator to the 4th floor, while you still have time,"

"On it," Luna replied, pulling Peter with her inside.

As the two walked through the lobby, the interior proved to be equal to the exterior. Walls were carefully crafted to the most exquisite details. There were golden-colored statues of mechanisms on the ceiling and in pedestals. Despite having seen the town hall, and one of the crazies labs a few days ago, Peter still marveled at the designs.

"Peter," Luna called from the end of a hallway. She had gone ahead and pressed the lift for the class floor already.

"Coming," He exclaimed.

When the elevator's doors opened, both jumped out of it to search for the right room to enter.

"Found it," Peter said to Luna, standing in front of an entrance with a portrait of a set of goggles. A small mustache under it. A trademark, the professor calls it.

Getting in, they saw many, like Many, students on their feet and sitting all over the room. Like everything else, it was big and notably well constructed. The seats were in a crescent line, going up halfway to the room's back wall in round forms. Large windows at the sides with wrapped curtains on top of them,

It could very well be a speech room as well. There was no blackboard insight, but the middle area of the chamber had plenty of space. One could say the teacher would rather say more than write during the hours of learning.

Peter and Luna headed to the third line, which wasn't too occupied by now. Walking up a couple of steps before taking a seat on the chairs towards the right,

"People here for sure did not incur costs," Peter commented/stated to his new friend, placing the school bag on the floor next to his seat.

"Well, considering who it is made for, is not that surprising," The girl replied, bag on top of the large wood table. "Thing is, he doesn't even care about this," She revealed "All that matters for him are the lab being top-notch, and nothing more,"

"You know him ?" To say something like that, it required to hear it from the said person herself. Or someone close to her mentioned the fact.

"I do," Luna couldn't forget getting to know such a significant figure in Piltover. "Last year had to make a quick stop in a workshop, to pick up some pieces and so on," She recalled. "And he was there visiting the place,"

"How is he like ?" Peter asked, secretly having the answer himself, but wanting to hear it from Luna.

"Energetic, first of all," She replied "Loves his work, always with a new thought about a scheme in mind, and quite funny, in his own way,"

As she listed the professor's nature, it was clear both shared the same thought about the genius. And like Luna, Peter has had a meeting with him.

**~~FLASHBACK, five days after Jinx's arrest ~~**

"You think this will work?" Peter asked Caitly from the passenger seat in the car.

"No doubt, every time there is some big problem, I go to him," The sheriff responded. "Just do as we established, ok ?" She then asked about their plan. To which Peter nodded.

Some reconstructions were still underway in the city. But that was bound to be resolved soon. Compared to past cases, they got out almost whole. Thanks to Rhode's last-second entry, there was only one air craft to be secured from the ground.

For that, she had more time to focus on the little scheme she had planned for the three "extra dimensional heroes," as the teen next to her calls themselves now.

Caitlyn was trying to wrap that around her yet. Surprised that it still hasn't driven her insane,

But she agreed to help them in any way possible. So, it is till the end now.

Speaking of the three,

To say they took the city by storm, would be putting it lightly, especially when Peter revealed their name. Journals, the Hex-podcast, word of mouth, all of it was, mostly focused on them only. Jinx being in jail, became background news in the end.

Each faction of the population had their favorite by now. For kids, teenagers, and the most common folk, it was Spider-man. For the wardens, it was Clint. As for Rhodes, the science division was fascinated to no end.

That was natural. But some other people showing interest as well didn't make Caitlyn feel at ease. The people with a lot of power that is.

She knew a few of them, be it from up there, or bellow. More importantly, what they had done.

Her thoughts came to a halt when their destination came into view. Calmly turning the wheel to the right, she pressed the brake and parked.

"Hey, Miss. Caitlyn," Peter called her, as the two walked towards a finely detailed door with two lamps at their side.

"Just Caitlyn, Peter," The Sherrif advised in good nature "Or Cait if you like,"

"Oh, ok," The teen cleared his throat "Just wanted to know," He gestured to the car. "Why there aren't more cars in the streets ?"

Being from NY, a city known for its level of traffic, the arachnid themed hero was curious about such thing being non-existent in Piltover.

"Those are made especially for the wardens," Cait explained to him "New kinds of vehicles are being made right now in some fabrics," She added, having seen glimpses of the designs.

"So the people here just...walk ?" Peter asked with a puzzled expression. They now stood in front of the door.

"No, gods," Cait debunked the notion, a small laugh escaping her "While some of us like it, there are carriages, boats, and even a train that's being reformed for a few weeks now,"

Peter hummed in understanding as Cait rang the building's bell. Outside it didn't appear to be so important when looking at it. But considering his encounters with criminals in hideouts, what lies inside is what matters.

No answer came from a few minutes. Peter would casually look at the area, while the Sherrif started to tap her foot many times on the ground.

She rang the bell again.

Nothing.

"Argh, c'mon," Cait said in frustration "He has to be here by now,"

"Maybe he is...out for lunch ?" Peter suggested to her. Looking at the time, it was a pretty good guess.

"Believe me, Peter," Cait softly responded. "Only the people who don't know better would think that to be the case,"

The teen didn't know how to answer, frowning while trying to understand what she meant with that.

Suddenly, a buzz came from the bell, making both visitants snap their heads in its direction.

"**Oh my goodness," **A high-pitched voice said from the other end in distress. "**Hello? Anyone still in there ?" **It asked right away.

"Yes, professor, it's me," The Sherrif informed.

Recognizing her voice, the person on the other side exclaimed in happiness. "**Caitlyn, my dear, what a wonderful surprise. For what do I own the visit ?"**

"I need a favor from you," Cait revealed, taking a quick glance at Peter. "Can we talk in private ?"

"**Oh most certainly, come in," **

As the professor gave his permission, the sound of engines working echoed from inside the door. When they settled, it automatically opened. Walking in, both saw an empty vault safe for a circle at the other end.

The figure was strangely "clean," compared to the surroundings for some reason.

Cait gestured for Peter to follow. Engines once again started working as they stood on top of the featured area. The circle revealed itself as a rail when it came up from the ground.

"Wait, don't tell me this is -,"

Peter's deduction was proven right before he could say it. The secret platform started to descend slowly. What was underground made him gasp loudly.

An enormous lab, damn near larger than the ones Tony possessed, came was shown in its full sway. The place was filled with all kinds of inventions, targets for practice, bots in shapes and sizes far diverse from each other. And the most impressive of all, a metal T-rex.

The construct was 50 feet tall. It was painted in grey and gold, eyes shinning blue with energy. There were several canons coupled in each of its shoulders, and two bigger ones that served as arms. It was honestly a complete war-machine, one that Rhodes wouldn't mind sharing the name.

Peter seemed to be going through an out of body event while gawking the scene. Cait, on the other hand, was looking around for the genius in the mess that was his workshop.

In amidst of parts, blueprints, tools, and much more, there was a single and spacious wooden table. Leaning over it, was a middle aged man with a large volume of blond hair, and a white mustache above his lips. He wore a green and bluish shirt, with gloves in his hands. Special glasses with a lantern attached in the left rim, aimed at an engine he was currently working on.

Like always, Heimerdinger was a man using all of his time and energy to science, and science alone.

"Busy as ever, aren't you ?" Cait stated matter of fact, arms crossed, but with a grin in her face.

Heimer shifted his chair around, now fully turned to her.

"A scientist's work never ends, my dear," He explained in his usual fast talking way, motioning to his work. "Many ideas, so much of them,"

"That's why the delay on the door ?"

Heimer then turned timidly, almost ashamed.

"Well, you see," He started slowly before going back his regular speed "It was a quick nap caused by a lack of caffeine in my body, no reason to be, in some way, in heed, I assure you,"

Cait signed. She knew it wasn't the first time that happened to him. Sometimes his own health seemed to an afterthought off and on working hours.

"Heimer," Placing a hand on his shoulder, she said ."I understand you're not one to stop doing what you love," Using a more firm voice, but still having a soft undertone, she stated. "But, take a break once in a while, ok?"

The scientist hangs his head, considering the suggestion. A machine starting up interrupt him from answering. Two slim golden arms reached for the back. Both returned with a plate of cookies and a cup of milk. After placing them on the table, the arms retracted and went still.

When Cait spoke to Peter about the concept of the lab's master needing to leave to get launch, that's what she meant.

"Oh, what a timely coincidence," He commented, grabbing two cookies from the plate and offering one to Cait.

She took it, raising a brow in fun. "Trying to buy your way out of topic ?"

"No, no, no," As Heimer pushed his chair to the side, he lifted a lot of objects, before retrieving a journal "A small gesture of praise," On the journal's other front, there was a picture of Cait, Vi, and the three Avengers, standing in the highlight. "Sadly I wasn't here to see it,"

It was part of his routine. A few times during the year, he would leave Piltover for some months and comes back. His friend and co-worker, Ziggs, does the same.

"But now that unsupportable troglodyte won't bother none of us anymore," The sense of relief was deep. His lab and inventions were always at the top of Jinx's hit list. So much that he had to move to the current underground workshop, "My poor apprentice Jacob, went to Zaun and back trying to retrieve a stolen power cell from her,"

Without releasing, he confirmed Peter's report from when Cait questioned him about the glider that had fallen from the sky.

"Where is he, by the way ?"

"Ziggs gave him quite a harsh punishment for using a glider without permission, even when tasked to throw it away," Heimer revealed "He now shall spend three weeks absent from the lab,"

"_Ouch_," Caitlyn winced privately, as she continued to look at the photo. A thought came to her, and she couldn't help but ask: "Tell me, what you make of them ?" She gestured to the heroes,

_PAM!_

The blue-haired woman flinched when Heimer slammed the journal on the table. Even behind the glasses, she could catch an immediate determination rise up on his eyes.

Wordlessly getting off the chair, Heimer walked in a lever's way. The walls did a 180 after he pulled it down.

A live size blueprint of Rhode's suit was shown. Various notes were written around it.

Sharply pointing his whole arm at the drawing, Heimer stated: "What do I make of them? What do I make of THIS," His limb move back and forth as he talked. "Look at it, The design, the equipment, the sheer magnitude oozing from it. This ingenious fellow, he went above and beyond everything I ever could've conceptualized in my dreams, even my T-HEX. It is the epidemy of the new heights science progress can achieve," By now he was in an enormous brainstorm of guesses, a hint of obsession in his voice.

"How long did it take for him to build it? What power cell was needed? The materials? Was it Trinitium? A mix of several kinds of metals? The core in his chest is powered by Hex tech crystals? OOOH, the infinite number of secrets this marvel may have stored. Truly immes-,"

"...,"

"...,"

The sight of Cait standing there, mute, brows so high in her forehead they might as well be at the back of her neck made him cease talking immediately.

Placing a hand over his face while turning it to the left to hide, Heimer's frenzy became shame. "My goodness, this is awkward," He murmured to himself, now being aware of his change of mood.

A quiet atmosphere endured for a few moments between both of them before Cait broke it.

"You...sure didn't waste time," Her gaze went to War machine's drawing.

Gaining a small percentage of his calm back, Heimer replied ."It would be improbable for me not to do it," Upon a thought, he added ."And seeing a construct like this one is a once in a life time occasion. Lost a whole night because of it,"

Even proving her earlier point right, Cait couldn't exactly blame him. The three Avengers were part of the first "new," things to show up in years.

"As for your question," He turned to the Sherrif, now giving a proper answer. "Sure, for what is being told, each of them has unrivaled abilities and talents, him in first," Jerking his head at drawing, he went on "For now, not being there to meet them in person, I can't make a precise idea on my mind on their regard,"

"I know one aspect, although," Gently smiling, he stated. "By the looks of it, you trusted them on your mission," A small part of the journal was made to place Cait's point of view on the day's events. "So, in a serious matter like that, they must be good individuals,"

While pondered on his answer, Cait teased the scientist. "In other words, I'm a good way to judge people ?"

Chuckling Heimer replied "With that wit and skills of yours, my dear, is nothing but a fact,"

The Sherrif returned the smile he gave her. She wasn't to brag about praises and didn't even cared about it these days. But the ones that came from him were among the few she accepted.

"Now, what was that favor you wanted to ask me again ?" Heimer then remembered the main of the visit.

"Oh, right," Cait said in remembrance "There's someone I wanted to introduce you to," Looking over her shoulder, she called "Peter,"

During their talk, the teen has been running circles and circles around the lab non-stop. The outside world existed no more to him. Currently, he was checking the T-hex. If it wasn't for the rational part of his brain, the notion of crawling over the machine to see it closer could've become true by now, this part too, was what heard the call and snapped him out of his trance.

After a quick head shake, Peter jogged to them.

"Heimer," Cait brokered introductions. "This is my cousin, Peter Parker,"

The genius tilted his head in confusion.

"I didn't know you had a cousin," He commented to Cait.

Following the plan, the sheriff replied. "You and me both," The fake surprised mood in her voice helped disguise the lie. "Turns out, my dad wasn't always in good terms with his own family,"

"Ahh, sibling rivalries," Heimer declared "Good thing this kind of outcome didn't befall upon me," Extending his hand, he addressed the teen "A pleasure to meet you, young man,"

Peter responded in the same tone, shaking hands with the man "The pleasure is all mine, sir,"

Happy that Cait's "cousin," showed to be kind like her, Heimer asked.

"So what can I do for you two? Does something need fixing? I'll have it done right away,"

"Actually," Cait corrected the reason "We wanted to ask if you -"

_Bli-bon, bli-bon!_

The radio on her belt received a transmission. Instantly taking and pressing it against her ear, Cait whispered to the two people in the room "Just a minute,"

She then walked to the back, asking what seemed to be the problem. As the Sherrif was occupied, Heimer raised other subject with Parker.

"I couldn't help but see your interest for my inventions, young Peter," He casually declared.

Taken by surprise, Peter explained. "Sorry, it is just I've never seen anything like it," In truth, he did. But being ever eager to learn more, being drawn to construct like those was natural.

"Oh, think none of it," Heimer brushed off the comment. "It always pleases me to see the new generation enjoys the wonders of science," Turning his gaze to a different section of his lab, he added ."Even when some of still didn't achieve their full potential at the moment,"

Following the eye line, Peter saw several deactivated devices next to one another. The designs were something he would call cartoonish. Yet, each of them didn't seem to be not operational.

"What's wrong with them ?" He asked overall since he didn't know of which one the scientist was referring.

"They are part of a new adventure of mine, Automatons," Heimer explained silverily "And, like any other new innovations, it is a matter of trial and error, so, a few adjustments are still needed, even more for them," He jerked his chin at the first two.

That made the teen's curiosity spike. "Can I ?" He pointed at the machines.

"Yes, of course,"

Peter walked a few steps, with Heimer right behind him. The first automaton he went to examine was a turret. It had three legs, a joy-stick at the top, two wires connected to a bigger machine with pressure gauges.

Humming while going over the parts, Peter asked.

"What needs to be changed in this one ?"

Heimer was happy to inform.

"This, in particular, is working quite perfectly," He said, before revealing the 'but,' "The only obstacle is the internal core. When operating for a long time, it goes to over-heat. So to keep it stable I attached those cooling tubes,"

"What do you use it for ?"

"Merely precaution. An acquaintance of mine's lab was raided by thieves a couple of months ago. So I developed them to keep his worries at ease,"

Nodding in understanding, Peter went to the next one. It was strange, for sure, supported by a wheel resembling a bike's rear and a set of red boxes with empty slots at the top, which he had a definite notion of what it was.

"And him ?"

"Oh, this one is my biggest headache," Heimer shook his head in minor failure. "While it accomplishes its main function, I can't seem to make the launches go faster, nor have a precise guidance system,"

With suspicions confirmed, Peter crossed his arms, while pondering what could be done for the specific automatons. He stayed in that position for a few moments. Before snapping his fingers as if a lightbulb had lit up in his head.

"Got any pencils and papers ?" He inquired, turning to Heimer.

Rushing to the table, the scientist grabbed a clipboard and a red pen. Giving him a quick thanks, Peter started drawing and writing. Often tapping the side of his head in thought.

When finished, he made final checks with the machine's creator.

"The core overheating is the problem, right ?"

"Precisely,"

"Ok," Because of the new environment, speaking in earthly terms would no doubt only make confusion. "Ever heard of carbon fibers ?"

Heimer tried to recall hearing the name somewhere, but nothing came to him. "Can't say I have, what is it ?" He asked, intrigued by the unknown material. And, considering his line of work is the equivalent of a pile of gold.

Using the lead, Peter commenced his pitch "Is a material that can endure a good volume of heat. It is more light and flexible than metal, but it still very resistant. So, if you used it in the core, and depending on the physical state, it wouldn't melt like, never,"

Heimer's eyes almost popped out of his glasses at the last word, and he gasped loudly gasped. "Where did you learn the existence of such a thing, young Peter ?"

Sure Thomas Edison wouldn't mind Peter taking a bit of his discovery for himself right now.

"One day was working with cotton cloths, and my... dad, was there working in a forge around the area," He mixed the original story with one occurrence in his childhood "When I was walking back home, one misstep made me drop one large chunk of it into the fire. There was no saving it, but we noticed a strange substance coming out of it.

"So, we got curious and tried to understand what happened better. After using a contained vacuum area, and a piece of pure cotton, we got the results,"

"Fascinating," Was all Heimer could speak.

"Wanna the best part? You can find it in many things as well," Peter happily added. "And with different amounts inside them,"

The revelation left the teacher in awe. So much, he couldn't wait for the suggestions the teen would make for his other device. And in the end, Peter proved to be a pure talent.

"I have to say," Heimer commented, looking at the notes. "You're a natural,"

"Well," Peter replied sotto voce scratching the back of his head "Guess I just like to learn all can when I can," A sheepish smile formed in his face.

"And that's the true nature of a genius," Heimer replied with another praise.

In the past, he had seen many come up with ingenious ideas. But very few had really amazed him that much. And usually, he wished to have those kinds of minds besides him.

While he had that thought in mind, an earlier one came back.

"Oh, how side-tracked we've got," Heimer exclaimed suddenly. "What you and Caitlyn wanted again ?"

Peter slightly face-palmed, the reason was left behind by him as well.

"She wanted to ask if you had any jobs free in here," He revealed "Or at least knew someone who needed a hand,"

"You wish to serve as a workshop assistant ?" Heimer in mild surprise.

"Yeah," In the conversation during the night they arrived, Cait and Vi took their time to explain the working systems of the town for him. As a result, Peter was more in favor of the workshops. "Since getting in the city, I felt a little too still in an way. So I wanted to find something to do. And not be a burden for Cait,"

"What of your parents? I'm sure they gave you the means to have a stable stay in here,"

Peter's eyes abruptly turned more somber, moving downwards. It was a lie, but it still was something he lived through.

"He... is dead," He replied in low voice. "And, my mom believed that it was better for me to come here. More chances for a better life,"

Taking off his glasses, Heimer said "Forgive me, I didn't mean to bring unpleasant memories,"

When Peter only responded by nodding, the scientist focused on happier thoughts.

"Are you familiar with Hex-tech ?" He began by making the type of question like the teen.

A portion of the somber atmosphere left Peter's face. "Not much, why ?"

Stroking his mustache in thought, Heimer considered the variables of the situation. Sure he could teach Peter along the way. But occasions, where time would be against them, were bound to happen sooner or later. Not to mention he would be -

Now it was his turn to have a lightbulb lit up above his head.

"Let's just imagine," A planner Heimer replied. "Say I accept you as my assistant. Would you be willing to do one extra thing ?"

It felt like a tricky question, but Peter had to go with his luck now.

"What exactly ?"

After Heimer explained his idea, the arachnid felt that, for once, things would actually be easy for him. In another timely coincidence, Cait came back right when both were done discussing the terms of their agreement.

Going over it and getting her approval, all was set.

"I'll be expecting great things from you, young Peter," Heimer called out to Peter as he walked towards the circle alongside the sheriff. "After all, as the saying goes, it takes a great mind to create great things,"

"Who said that ?"

"Why my boy, ME, hahaha,"

**~~ End of flashback ~~**

Ever since that day, Peter has been going to the lab. In between, he spent hours upon hours head buried in books about the basics of Hex-Tech and any other material to keep him in synchrony with Piltover's science.

Rhodes joked about him being like a sponge while reading the contents, Vi sharing the same notion.

While it was partially true, it also worked as a means to make him not dwell on thoughts about his aunt May losing her mind with worry.

And as part of the deal, he would be attempting the school in the city.

Speaking of which, right now the class was starting.

After one of the Watchmen entered the room, saying that Heimer was arriving soon, all the students went to their seats. The total silence in the area left Peter to wonder what his teachers in NY wouldn't do to have a quiet class like this sometimes.

As the moments went on, a number of those in the class commenced asking. Why was it taking so long?

A portion of the floor opening answered that question.

Like in the lab, there was a platform leading to the room from bellow. Tho, this one seemed to be made exclusively for Heimer, as it was smaller in width.

The scientist's clothes took a more formal look. His uniform was also very alike with the student's ones. With a dark blue color, the gold details became more bright and eye catching. If anything, he surely was part of the high degree now.

With the platform now in place, he stepped out of the circle to address his class.

"Greetings, ladies and gentlemen," He said gently to all "Sorry for being late. Our little friend here wasn't helping," The taps he did on top of the platform with his foot draw a couple of chuckles from the boys and girls.

"Be that as it may," Heimer went on "I bid you welcome to our university. As you probably know, for the next six months you'll be instructed and prepared to be the city's new wave of great scientists and minds alike,"

"Looking at our numbers today, I'm sure there are many hidden talents here, just waiting to show their skills. Those who I'll be more than happy in guiding to achieve their full potential,"

"A lot will be expected from each of you, some even more than others," For a split second, his eyes landed on Peter at the "But that is a constant variable in the process. So, work hard and with passion. The Future is now your hands,"

Heimer felt no small satisfaction at the response to the speech's end. The fact he had it written and memorized just yesterday was a plus.

Waving his arms downwards to calm the class, Heimer started the lessons.

"Now then," He said, taking a control from his pocket. "In the laws of science, everything starts somewhere. And with knowledge, the same logic can be used,"

"With that, we'll begin by reviewing your thoughts on paper. And to make things more interesting for all of you," Pressing a key, he ended "I choose quite a topic,"

A good number of eyes widened, and gasps echoed in the room as a board lifted from the ground, revealing Rhode's suit blueprint he did. The reactions weren't unnoticed by him.

"Ah, yes, one of the unexpected saviors from weeks ago, War machine if I'm right," He proclaimed to his class. A look of doubt came to his face as he forgot something "The name of the group has escaped me, however, was it Power-Rangers ?"

Peter had to bit his lip to not die of laugh in there.

Raising his hand to speak, one of the boys corrected the name "It was Avengers, sir,"

"Oh, thank you," Heimer said before continuing. "Is no shock that this gentleman owns a construct that we've never seen in years. Since he and his companions have been gone all this time, there was no chance of inviting him here to demonstrate how he created such a tool,"

"But it doesn't mean we can learn it ourselves," He then added in enthusiasm "And that's your first activity. Using the blueprint as a base, try to think in ways to implement parts of it in your own designs. You've 30 minutes,"

The students were happy to comply with the task. Pencils passing over papers were the loudest sounds in the room as the creative minds worked non stop. Safe for a few whispery talks between those that stood next to each other. Peter was listening to all of them while making his own drawing.

"Where do you think they went ?" A dark skinned girl in the second row referred to the team.

"No idea. But I wanted to see that spider guy again," A shorth-haired guy replied.

"Fo real?" Another student next to them whispered in bewilderment. "When there is a person like him out there ?" Using his pencil, he pointed at War machine's suit.

"C'mon, you saw the way he was swimming across the city that day? I'd pay to do it too,"

"I second that," The girl stated, raising her hand.

"Ok, that's cool and all, but remember how he pulverized the airship? I bet people on the other side of the continent saw it," The second boy argued, voice rising just a bit.

"You guys aren't even going to mention the arche-,"

"Ahem,"

The argument ended with Heimer clearing his throat to attract their attention.

"Young ones," He said. "I understand, and even incentive discussions and exchange of points of view. But, there's a time and place for that. So please, have this conversation after the classes," He advised them in a calm but commanding voice.

Replying with _sorry _and _yes sir_, the three resumed their activity.

While listening to the small debate, Peter found it amusing that it was cut right when they were about to talk of Clint. The archer, at first glance, didn't appear to be so dangerous like his team mates by the public on Earth. And funny enough, that was one of his greatest strengths.

Also, going by what the original members spoke of his actions in the past, he wasn't one to be undervalued in a fight. Many learned that in a hard way.

Turning to Luna, who was still drawing as nothing had happened, Peter asked.

"So, do you've any favorites ?"

Luna hummed lowly, not turning to look at him in the slightest when she gave a reply.

"I like him," She flicked to the board.

"_Ok, understandable_," Peter thought, "What about the other two ?"

"They're boring,"

A sound of glass breaking echoed in Peter's head.

"And that red and blue guy has a name so obvious, it is stupid," She added.

"...,"

Peter crossed his arms on the table, lowering his head in them soon after.

One could hear muffled groans coming from him.

* * *

**~~ 2 hours later ~~ **

The results of the class was a resounding success for Heimer. In terms of designs and thought processes, the students put their all in them. Some, of course, needed small changes in some parts. One thing that can be resolved quickly.

The student's behavior also was extremely satisfying. Tho, he still wanted to know why Peter became so depressed all of the sudden.

Right now, time was up.

A portion of the students would be leaving for the day, while others would be going for any other classes they were registered. Heimer took this moment to say a couple of final words.

"Excellent work. We'll continue tomorrow, as well as tackling other aspects of the constructs. Enjoy the rest of the day,"

As the students left the room, Peter and Luna were amongst the last ones.

"Going home ?" The former asked, placing his pack behind him.

"No," The latter responded. "I'm heading to the building across the street, need to talk with another teacher about the progress day. You ?"

"Gonna look for someplace to eat, then will probably take a look around the city," Peter replied "Start memorizing the place,"

"Just be careful to don't get yourself lost," Luna warned.

"I'll...do my best," Peter assured in a not so confident voice.

"...Yeah, I'll be seeing your "missing," poster in two days," Luna said in deadpan while turning around. "Nice meeting you Peter, thanks for the help earlier, bye," She shouted, going through the hallways at a quick pace.

Peter had his palm raised, in an attempt of giving a farewell back, but there wasn't time for that, as the blond disappeared behind the walls.

Signing at his - could he say, a new friend? Attitude, he made his way out of the building.

Standing, face to face with the entrance Caitlyn left him hours ago, Peter considered his next move. While he could very well ask for guidance around the city, there was a particular "urge," within him for the last days.

The change in his active routine wasn't so easy to adapt. The sheriff asked for them to lay low for a while, as she took care of more details in the plan.

Peter didn't want to disobey the request. After all, she was the one moving heaven and earth to help them. Yet, it was becoming too jarring.

And that empty alley was almost calling to him.

"Argh, I'm gonna regret this," He admitted to himself, checking the surroundings and going towards the space.

During the back and forth of "should or shouldn't," a police car entered the school's street. Inside of it was Vi!. The enforcer was wearing her typical suit. Her gauntlets were in the back seat as she drove surprisingly calm.

It was supposed to be a fast service. When it got to 11 AM, she would pass by the school, get Peter for launch, and continue with her watch shift. Simple stuff.

The simple part changed when she spotted a figure running towards an alley. Out of the top of her mind, she supposed that it was some brat from Zaun being up to something, or a student in a hurry. But there was always the third option. Which ended up being the case most of the time.

Not that she minded, however. Breaking a few faces helped to improve her day.

Stopping the car and getting out, she quietly walked up to the alley. Peaking her head, the sight made her rise a brow.

Peter was frenetically taking off his clothing. To any soul, it would look that he was getting naked right there. Yet, when the shirt was lifted, it revealed his spider suit below the layer. It was the same, with his pants.

He folded and placed them inside his pack after taking two last pieces from inside, the mask and gloves. Since there were many metal spikes at the wall above the ground, he effortlessly threw it in one of them. With one strap locked at the spike's base, the pack was left safely hanging from there.

In their short time knowing each other, Vi didn't saw many displays of Peter's powers. And with Cait's restriction, she was left with the aftermaths of his actions only.

That's what made her jaw drop when he ran up towards to roof. Even after he was long gone, she remained there shocked until she slapped her face.

"Get a hold of yourself,"

Vi quickly returned to her car, a smile forming on her face. The morning just got interesting.

* * *

Landing at the roof's edge, Peter took in the area ahead.

One of the things he liked about Piltover was how it matched with his style. The tall edifices were perfect for the web-shooters. In some neighborhoods, houses tend to be small, making his traversal more difficult despite he learning how to improvise when needed.

Luckily it wasn't the case.

"Ok, here we go," He confidently.

**(Music: **Warbly Jets - Alive - 1:01)

Placing the mask and stretching his arms, Peter looked at the city bellow taking a deep breath, feeling the wind against his body. When the rush came, he jumped.

Doing a forward roll while falling, he got enough velocity. Extending his right arm, Peter shot a web line, propelling to the skies letting out a huge

Whoo! before diving down into the street.

The lances shrank as he focused on when to stop the fall. A number of citizens almost jumped out of their skins when Spider-man passed over their heads at breakneck speed. A select few screamed _it's him _while pointing at the hero.

The swing's current trajectory had lead Peter to an antique-looking building. At its top was a globe formed of several lines of red metal, with a second sphere inside.

Changing his stance, Peter twirled in the air, crossing between the spaces smoothly. There was another and newer structure with a glass rooftop. Using it for advantaged, he slid on it with his feet before jumping high to shot another web-line.

One thing Peter had discovered about himself over the last two years, was that in those moments, he felt alive the most.

* * *

Taking a short break after a few more minutes of swinging through the city, Peter chose to stay hanging by his feet and one hand in a flagpole.

In that position, just watching the people going through their day to day, there was a sense of peace he usually got.

And honestly, they acted the same way he was used.

Families strolling, coffee and clothes shops, a couple of street vendors sitting on carpets with their merchandise laid in front of them.

"_Common concepts,_" Peter reflected with a smile.

Only the city's artist look made him not say that it was NY. That, and the fewer number of explosions.

At that thought, for some cause, things started to slow down for him.

"Wait a second," Peter said out loud, senses going to a hundred.

_BOOM!_

From the side of the street corner, a police car came out of nowhere, crashing and zig-zagging.

Out of instinct, Peter went into action. With quick maneuvers, he pushed out of the car's way four people. Two of the males, he webbed right after bouncing, and a mother with a child he tucked under his arms.

"Is everyone ok ?" He asked while placing them on the ground.

Shaken nods were his answer.

There wasn't time to say anything else as the vehicle continued to run wild and unruly. And it was now followed by another car hot in its trails.

"Help them here," Peter exclaimed to the other citizens in there before taking off in pursuit.

Although they did as he said, nothing could make them take their eyes out of Spider-man swung away from the area.

In the middle of all that, the people inside the first car weren't having a good time.

"CAN YOU DRIVE BETTER?

"HOW? I NEVER DID THIS BEFORE,"

"THAN WHY DID YOU ASKED TO COME WITH US ?"

"OH, SUCK A ENGINE AND DIE,"

It was one thing to have complications during a robbery. Being the complication, however, was a worse one.

This group of five thieves was paid to steal one of the police cars, didn't mattered if it was broken or intact. To who? they didn't know or care. All the needed was guarantees

of good payment.

But now, not even that seemed to be worth the trouble.

"CAN YOU TWO IDIOTS STOP FIGHTING AND JUST FOCUS ON THE ROAD ?" One of the members screamed from the back seat.

"EASY FOR YOU TO SAY," The two at the front replied.

"HEY JACKASSES," A feminine voice yelled, from the car chasing them. "STOP THIS CAR, RIGHT NOW, AND I PROMISE TO LEAVE SOME TEETH IS YOUR MOUTHS,"

If things weren't stressful enough, the enforcer, out of all wardens, was the one in their case.

"Yeah, right," The one sitting in the left widow scoffed. Pulling his revolver, he fired against her repeatedly, short blue lasers coming out of the gun.

Gritting her teeth, Vi sharply turned the wheel to avoid the shots, one of them almost scratching her face when it punctured the windshield.

"Reinforced glass, they said," She stated in anger.

Her gaze suddenly turned upwards when a shadow flew over her vehicle, landing on top of the front's hood.

"Hey, guys," The newcomer said in a friendly way. "You know, usually driving lessons are less destructible,"

All inside the car gasped in shock.

"Holy shit, it's him" The member in the backseat's middle exclaimed.

"He's real," The one sitting in the left window couldn't believe it.

"Well, obviously," Spider-man replied matter-of-factly. "Wait, you know who I'm ?"

"Yes/Kinda," The robber gave alternate responses before firing at him all at once.

Dodging each shot, Spider-man continued talking. "HEY, c'mon we were getting along," With a forward leap, he ended up landing on Vi's windshield.

His lances widened when seeing her in there.

"Aaaah, hey ?" Peter greeted her.

"Hey," Vi replied way too casually for the situation. "Was looking for you just now. Until those A-holes decided to wreck the city,"

"Reall -"

_**Bzinn! **_

He hurled himself to the roof to dodge a laser aimed at him.

"I think stopping them first would be better," He stated, eyes locked in the car ahead.

"You got it, but I've no firepower in here," Vi revealed.

"Leave that to me,"

Leaping once more at robbers, Peter changed tactics. And the place they were driving by now was just what he needed.

A car's roof was a weak spot and easily exploited. So why not use it?

With two web-lines, spider-man dived at the specific area. His plan was set in motion when one of the robbers came out of the window, gun pointed at him.

It was a useless try as the hero's superior reflexes allowed him to quickly kick the gun away. Moving to the side, Spider-man wrapped the man in webs, locking his arms. With one additional long line attached to a wall, the car's movement made the robber be pulled out in moments. He was left behind, screaming in fear and struggling against the artificial silk.

Two more suffered the same fate, leaving only the driver and the guy middle. They for sure didn't want to go to the widows.

That didn't stop spider-man tho.

In a final move, he took a hold of the front part and threw his body to the side. The driver was launched from the car after Spider-man drop kicked him out.

With the strength he used, the car lost control and spun on air. Not having time to stop it with his hand, Spider-man kicked the vehicle. Combining the momentum and one of his web bombs, the car, like the robbers, was perfectly stuck on the walls.

"Nice," The hero stated about the results.

Walking towards the webbed car, he saw the last criminal shaking, eyes resembling the ones of someone traumatized.

"Sorry, buddy," Spider-man said to the man "You're going to have to stay there for a while," Looking over his shoulder, he searched for the driver "Now, where did you -,"

In a form of irony, he saw his target limping to escape via an alley.

"Classic,"

To the driver's dismay, the turn he chose was a dead end. In frustration, he punched the stone fence, not caring for the pain that followed.

"Bad day, right ?"

Desperate, he pointed his gun at spider-man after turning from the wall. The arachnid was with both arms crossed.

"Look, man. I was just trying to make some money, nothing more," He explained the reason for his actions "Life's not been easy lately,"

"Believe it or not, I understand that," He was taken back by the hero's response.

"How ?"

"I may have a fancy suit and all, but I'm way more_ down to earth_," Spider-man told him "Humble," He put it when noticing the confused expression on the driver's face. "So, being short on money and things like that are quite frequent,"

The driver seemed to reflect on the hero's words. Yet, he bitterly concluded "I'm going to jail still,"

"Yeah," Spider-man agreed. "But if it helps, I can say that you cooperated, is that good for you ?"

Lowering the gun in defeat, the man admitted with a shrug "Better than nothing, I guess,"

"COMING AT YA,"

Both snapped their heads at the cry.

A gigantic metal fist was the last thing the driver saw after a blue and pink blur ricocheted in his direction. The wall behind him dented with the impact's force, and a good amount of dust raised.

Due to having scanners, Peter had no problem seeing who was it.

"And that's how WE DO IT," Vi exclaimed happily, raising both gauntlets in a victorious pose. "But yo, that shit you did back there was super -,"

She was met with Peter giving the most incredulous stare he could behind his mask.

"...What ?"

**(CUT)**

**A/N:**

**Aaaand done. **

**This one was a mixed bag for me, some parts were easy, others I struggled to find inspiration for it. But, I still had fun writing it. **

**Anyway, we have now our first genius of the LOL universe and my personal favorite of the bunch (not in-game tho, he is a pain in the ass there) and he'll be an essential part of what's to come in the city of tomorrow. Speaking of that, I know the flash-back was waay too long, but it was a necessity. I'll work to not repeat it twice later on. **

**As for some scenes between Vi and Peter that doesn't involve fighting, those will come in future chapters, as well as what Clint and Rhodey are doing on their ends. **

**Finally, god-damn, the sisterhood of war is one of the best lore bits Riot developed in the last years. Can't wait for part 3. **

**Hope you enjoy it. See you guys next time.**

**Peace. **


	14. Author's Update

**Hey, guys.**

**Ok.**

**For the last days, I've been going back and forth about one thing. **

**You see, the storylines that had been put in motion until now had certain levels of satisfaction for me. Some I have a chance to make them better in the future. **

**But one of them, I honestly don't feel like I did a decent job in it. **

**Thor and Robbie's.**

**In a way, the new lore leading up to the second Noxian invasion on Ionia, and Kennen's new backstory were the cause of that. **

**Looking back at what was written, it was clear that, as is said in here, the cart was placed in front of the oxen. **

**So, to stay closer to the canon, I've decided to give re-write to that specific portion. **

**Whether it will be a completely new version or just a couple of major changes, it's up in the air for me still. **

**Adding to that, the next chapters are already being made but will stay in the background for now. **

**With all being said, hope all of you can understand the reason behind this decision. It wasn't easy, but it's the necessary step back to move on. **

**Thank you for your time. **

**Peace**


	15. Author's Update 2 and a announcement

**Hey guys, just a quick warning, the updated chapter 4 is now ready and posted. **

**And another thing. **

**Some of the readers know that since the beginning. I was trying to post images in here for you all, to no avail. **

**But now I found the solution. **

**Go to my profile page, and you'll find a link to my Pinterest account. There, all the suits I have in mind for this story will be separated into galleries. If some feel like it, you're free to go check it out. The order is left to right. **

**Thanks for your time. **


	16. Go the distance and what's to come

**Hey everyone. **

**As said before, the Ionia storyline is currently going through a rewrite. But there's still a long way to go ahead, so let's keep this ball rolling. **

**Before that, however, let's give RIOT a round of applause for that last video.**

** .JOB. .IT.**

**God, I need to get that rewrite done as soon as I can now. **

**Also, Lilia, you're cute. But dammit, why are you so OP? **

* * *

**~~Demacia~~**

It was morning in the city.

Sleep still claimed most of its people. With the ones that needed to get set for their work, or to do some routine tasks,

It was the same in the castle. Thou, a more extreme task,

Deep within the white stone walls, in the training rooms, where pillars were in spaced places that let the day's light shine, two figures were going back and forth in their spar. Said people were prince Jarvan and Xin Zhao, the first with his training suit. Armed with spears, the two were in one up and down state against each other.

Such a thing was becoming more frequent for the last years.

Xin was the one that trained Jarvan since childhood. And one can say their close bond formed in there. For twenty years, both spent hours and hours in that open room. And Xin was there to comfort the young boy in his failures, and cheer with him in the success. The results were great, and Jarvan turned in one of the best warriors in the realm.

Yet, he still had a few things to learn.

Their spears were locked. Both were struggling to win the strength contest. When it was to no avail, they stepped back, going for a defense stance.

"I still can't believe you were there, of all places," Xin stated as he and Jarvan walked in circles in the ring.

"I, for one, am surprise it took you that long to get there," The prince replied with wit in his voice. "Thought it was obvious," Changing the grip on his spear, he added.

Xin raised a brow. "Sitting in the calf of a statue is hardly obvious,"

The day before, after the quick talk with T'challa, Xin almost turned the city upside down to find Jarvan. Going from the lowest the highest parts of it in hopes of doing it, to no avail,

That changed in the day's end. He was walking in the castle's halls, thinking of how to tell his king, and close friend, that his son was nowhere in the city. By luck, he didn't have to.

One of Olly's sentries came to him, saying to have spotted the prince. The answer was so strange that Xin would have to see it to believe it.

Yet, even when seeing, he didn't believe it.

There was Jarvan, in Galio's leg, eyes turned to the sea and the sun's last signs in the long distance. Looking like there was none a thing else than him at that moment,

Xin didn't know if he should be impressed that the prince got up there. Or angry for the exact same reason.

"You know it's one of the places I liked to go the most," Jarvan pointed out.

"Does that I had to guess you would use it to avoid your father ?" The seneschal asked in a dry voice.

"Should be in the back of your mind, at least," Jarvan said with a shrug. Using that pause, he twirled his spear, thrusting it forward in one hand.

Xin swiftly turned his head to the side. Using the end of his own spear, he aimed at Jarvan's ribs. The prince, however, saw the move coming and blocked just in time. And so they continued like this for a while, none being able to land one hit each.

The exchange reached a peak, as the power of the blows grew at all move both used to win. It was Xin's knowledge of Jarvan's style that caused the fight's end.

Like now, his pupil had the trend of letting the heat of the battle cloud part of his thoughts. Making him miss certain things, and that's what Xin knew how to use well.

When Jarvan landed a hit in his spear with a right swing, Xin propelled his left arm back. The opening made the prince's eyes shine with joy as his chance had come. In seconds he could end this.

Unknown to him, the bait was took with perfect time.

Jarvan's jap was no more, as Xin brought the same right arm back faster than the eye tracked. His spear in a downwards motion allowed him to block the next attack. With a fluid sweep kick, he knocked the prince to the floor. The same couldn't even recover as the spear's blade stooped inches from his face.

He lost.

Taking deep breaths, and the rush leaving his system, he looked up to Xin. Even with the stoic face, the sides of his mouth slightly raised were clear.

"Your confidence still is the main trap that your foes can use," He said to the prince. "Remember, do not let it get the best of you. Know when to use it," He then put the spear to the side, and offered Jarvan a hand.

As he accepted the help, the prince said: "After years of this, I wasn't going let go of a shot of winning against you in a fight,"

Xin hummed in understanding. "One day," He then wryly added with a smirk. "Maybe,"

Both shared a good natured laugh. Jarvan then went to the nearby rack to get a towel. Passing one to Xin as well, they stayed in an comfortable silence for a while, watching the morning sunlight rise in the walls of Demacia.

That's until the seneschal asked about the cause of the whole situation.

"Did you talked to your father yesterday ?"

It was rare for the two to have any fights. So when they happen, both father and son had quite the ways to deal with them. The former, oddly, this time, chose to talk to solve things. Instead, of his usual quiet mood,

"No," Jarvan revealed. "I had dinner in my chambers, then went to bed," Xin was going to ask how bad the debate turned out to be. But he was taken by surprise as the prince went on. "I'll talk to him after the meeting ends. And apologize as well,"

Xin was once again didn't get to speak.

"I know he wants the best for me, and I've always looked up to him. And will continue for the rest of my life," Turning to Xin, he concluded. "But also, I need to show him that somethings have to be my own choice. If not, how I'm supposed to be a king ?"

The royal guard was now a little a loss for words at the confession. Jarvan noticed that.

"Think is going to end in another fight ?"

On Xin's mind, it was the contrary. The king was a man that valued actions over words. Taking that fact, he would no doubt be pleased with this. Funny enough for Xin, it was what got him to where he is today.

"No, I don't think it will," He replied to Jarvan. "If anything I believe is time for you to talk this through," With a hand on his arm, Xin added. "Just keep your mind open during it. That's all I ask,"

Jarvan nodded. "I'll, uncle,"

Returning the nod, Xin then gestured to the view outside. "The sun is up, go clean yourself, eat and go on with your day,"

Placing his spear in its holder, the prince looked over his shoulder while leaving the area. "Again, next month ?"

"I hope you don't make the same mistake again," Xin replied, back turned to the prince.

"Oh, just you wait," Jarvan left as his teacher chuckled.

* * *

An hour had passed after the training session.

Doing as said, Jarvan took a quick shower to take all the sweet away. After putting a long sleeved black shirt, covered by a white coat, and a set of pants. Before he could go, however. There was a letter on top of his study desk. Which he had written to one who lives mostly past the city's edge. He took it and placed it on his belt,

he then went to get food in the castle's kitchen.

The cooks always leave his meals ready just as he arrives. Must be one custom they acquired over the years. His plate is a mix of bread and fruits. Thanking them for the food, he leaves. Instead of going to the hall to eat, he decides to head for one of the gardens in the palace's second level.

The garden had a considerable length, with many kinds of flowers and vegetation. And a beautiful view of the city and the lands beyond. To any soul, it was a perfect place to stay. The sun being brighter was another bonus.

When finishing his breakfast, he set the plate aside. Jarvan then stayed there, thinking in silence. The main topic was still on the future talk with his dad. Is not that he didn't have trust in Xin's opinion, but there was some doubt inside his mind none the less,

The fact that both rarely gave up on their choices added to it. Now, only hope was there to guide him.

His train of thoughts ended up leading him to another more private place. And, he had to admit, was a direct cause for him to not agree with his father's plans.

Yet, before he could dwell on it, or_ her_, a guard stooped right next to him.

"Excuse me, my lord," He said, bowing his head and dropping to one knee. His armor clanked at each move. And he had only a sword sheathed and hanging from his waist.

Waiting a few moments for his startle to pass, the prince said to the guard. "Rise," As the man did so, Jarvan asked. "Now, there's something wrong ?"

"No, milord," The guard said. "Two men are asking for an audience at the throne room," Seeing the prince gesture for him to keep going, he added. "Since the king is still in his meeting, I was sent to find you,"

Jarvan gave a small _hmm _in understanding.

"And who are they ?" He then inquired.

"Steve Rogers and Prince T'challa," The guard revealed.

Jarvan's eyes widened in shock. Out of all people he expected to show up in there, the two were some of the last ones.

"...Well, that's for sure a surprise," He stated. "Thank you, soldier. I shall be seeing them now," With another bow, the guard left, followed by Jarvan.

The palace was a composite scheme. Each section was different from the next. Yet, the inner structure of all of them had paths that linked lone spots as well. And the one Jarvan used was a round staircase that leads straight to the throne.

Leaving the stairs, he took a turn to the right. Walking now in the grand hallways, he passed a couple of other guards in their watch shifts. All stopped shortly to give him a bow, and he made sure to greet them. Soon enough, he reached the room. Or should he say the second one?

During his reign, Jarvan I, his great-grandfather, had ordered the throne room to be made. In that period, the war with Noxus was at its highest. So for that, the first room was built as a last-minute choice for a gathering of heads. It was also, in essence, the first war room built in there. And its small size was a hint of that. As the years went on, with the king's death, and the conflicts becoming less prompt. The chamber had no use anymore.

The arrival of the next one. Was the nail in the coffin,

Jarvan II made sure to create a structure that would display might through and through. Such a thing was a hall built of the purest marble stones. With Petricite layers in them.

The hall of Valor, it was called.

Pillars converged in one wide spot the roof. Four giant statues were there. Two on each side of the room, and the others around the throne. In the form of knights holding their swords upside down. A pair of golden wings stood next to the chair. As a representation of the realm's banner. Many guards stood along the long stairs in front of it, all wearing full armors and armed with spears in their hands,

With them were servants using white clothes and dresses. Unlike the host that greeted the heroes on their first day, this group was for more public issues.

At the bottom of the stairway, Jarvan saw Steve and T'chall. Both had their suits one, minus the helmets. Steve had a new one offered, but he didn't seem to mind being without it.

The Demacian prince went down the flight of stairs to greet them. Guards and servants stood straight as he came into view. As the last row of knights stepped aside for him to pass. Jarvan was now face to face with the guests.

"Captain Rogers, T'challa," He addressed them with politenes.

"Your highness," Steve said in the same manner. T'challa gave a curt nod in response.

With that step done, Jarvan was straight to the point.

"I've heard you two wanted a meeting ?"

Steve confirmed by explaining.

"Is more for a little help we need," He said to the prince.

"What would that be ?" The same asked, intrigued.

T'challa was the one to answer.

"In those two weeks, we didn't found much that could give us a clue of where the rest of our companions are," He revealed. "And, I believe your rangers and scouts weren't luckier than us ?"

That would be an understatement.

"Sadly, you're right," Jarvan said. Already seeing where this is going. "I take it you wish to go search for them yourselves ?"

"Yes,"

"I see. If this is for permission to leave, you two are free to go and come back when necessary," Jarvan then pointed out to them in good nature. In honesty, such a small thing didn't seem to need his help. But he still welcomed the respect they had.

Steve gave a half smirk at the statement. "Well, while we were going to ask for that. It's about another matter,"

"Then, by all means, please say it," Jarvan encouraged.

"Sure there are maps of Valoran," Steve had learned the countrie's name. "But if we were to have a guide, who would you recommend ?"

_"Ohh, so that's what's about," _Jarvan released, as he thought of the choices. It would have to be someone who had gone beyond the limits of their land. Perhaps more than Noxus and so on. _"Maybe the scouts on the Graygate? No, they would never leave their post. Then may-," _His eyes turned downwards, landing at the letter. It took all of his discipline to not face palm right there in front of the audience. _"Idiot," _

"There's one who knows this continent like the back of her hand," Jarvan began, "You won't find a guide on the same level as her,"

"Who is she ?" Steve asked.

"She goes by Quinn," Jarvan revealed to them.

Steve and T'challa shared a look that Jarvan could call of doubt. Little did he know that it was for a different reason.

"I don't recall hearing about her," Steve said.

The prince of Demacia gave a soft laugh. "Even some of our soldiers didn't," He said. "Since the begging, the wild forests have been her home at heart. Rare are the times she comes to the city,"

Both avengers understood that. They have some members who like to show up once or twice, at max.

"Where can we find her ?" T'challa asked.

"Her most current station is in the Greenfang mountains," Jarvan said, warning them next. "Is a good five days of travel from here, four on horse or carriage, so, you better go prepared,"

Steve and T'challa shrugged their shoulders.

"Won't be a problem," The former said.

"Ha, that's what I thought," Jarvan said. He then recalled a thing from the day before. "Say, captain. Did you enjoy the day in the city?"

Steve was taken back by the question.

"Uhh, how did you,"

"Oh, I had a hint from someone," Jarvan slightly jerked his head at T'challa. "Besides," Now looking at one of the guards near him, he added. "There was quite the _gossip _last night," Even with the helmet, on his face, all saw the man turn his eyes to the side, dodging the prince's stare. "About an. An event, if I may call it, in Ehrenmount," Turning back to Steve, he concluded. "One that I wished to have seen,"

The captain looked sheepish.

"Guess you can say it was Lux's doing," He confessed.

A bright smirk formed in Jarvan's face,

"I told you she would succeed," He addressed T'challa.

"I saw first hand," The same wryly said, crossing his arms.

Steve would've tried not make a big deal out of it, but it would only be more ammo for them to use. He simply confessed.

"She does have the talent to convince others,"

The three shared a laugh before T'challa also mentioned a topic from the past. "And our talk from before ?" He said to Jarvan.

"I'll take care of that today," He replied to his counterpart. A shine of confidence in his eyes,

Their chat came to an end when one of the servants approached the prince and whispered in his ear. It seemed to be important as Jarvan's eyes narrowed in the end.

Signing, he addressed Steve and T'challa one last time.

"I apologize, my friends," He said in sorry. "It seems unexpected matters require my attention,"

"We understand, your highness," Steve spoke. "We also have to get going,"

Nodding, Jarvan announced. "Good hunting. The guards will escort you to the entrance,"

With that, the three then went their separate ways.

* * *

As promised, the guard went back to his post after leaving two on the palace's entrance. Like it's interior, a statue of a knight was on the walls, resembling a vigilant guardian.

When at a certain distance, the two Avengers had a quiet debrief regarding the meeting.

"Well, guess that confirms everything," Steve said about Natasha's letter.

"Indeed," T'challa agreed. "Yet, he seemed not to have any suspicion on the subject," He referred on how easy Jarvan answered them.

"If I learned one thing from Fury," Steve said. "Is that sometimes not everyone needs to know everything,"

The Wakandan guessed what the phrase meant. If the king was keeping a secret, he for sure to have the least amount, of people, to know it. Even if one them was his own son,

"We should leave now," He then said to the captain as they walked down the ramp leading to the city. "The sooner, the better,"

While Steve shared the notion, they still needed to do one thing in there. And it was waiting for them right now.

In the morning, both planned to buy supplies and bags for the expected trip. Garen had come back in the middle of the night, so there wasn't a need to look for him. Yet, as he slept, Lux had woken up and saw them preparing. They kept the reason for it short. And being ever the kind soul, Lux asked to go with them.

Since she knew the best places to get what they required, that part of the schedule was solved quickly. All that was left to was talk to Jarvan or his father.

Lux chose to remain outside as they went in. And there she was now, arms behind her, and their bags at each side of her legs. Unlike yesterday, she was with her Crowguard attire. While it wasn't an armor, it still had pieces of metal in her shoulders, chest, and waist.

"So, how did it go ?" She asked when seeing them approaching.

"Looks like we'll be away for a few days," Steve revealed casually.

"And will be meeting a ranger along the way," T'challa added.

Lux raised a brow in thought, before taking a guess. "Quinn ?"

"You know her ?"

"We meet once," Lux said. "I was little, and we were visiting Jandelle at the time for a tribute to her. She didn't stay long in the town, but I got impressed by her. Ever since, Garen tells me about the missions she goes to when possible,"

Both Avengers now assumed she was more skilled than they thought.

"Than we'll be in good hands," T'challa said in good nature.

Lux snorted, taking the bags. Raising them up, she stated. "Don't waste time then,"

_Meanwhile, close to the city's main gates. _

In one of the vanguard's barracks, there was a group set to leave as well.

These settlements. Had a good number of soldiers in it, along with huge stables, all their weapons stayed in one chamber. And that's where two members of the group were now,

One had brown hair that reached his shoulders, square face, and eyes also brown. The other had short dark red hair, light freckles under his eyes and on his nose, and blue eyes. He was also the tallest of the two.

Each of their helmets set aside as they prepared.

"Swords ?" The redhead began.

"Here,"

"Bow and arrow ?"

"Here,"

"Water and food ?"

"Also here,"

"Ok, this should cover the basic," He concluded, taking a seat in the wood chair nearby. "Still, why do we need to go so far once more ?"

"To know the territory," The other explained, before wryly adding. "Mom and dad won't be here to get you back home, Beron,"

"Pfft, it was just one time Henry," Beron scoffed in reply.

"And that was enough, it almost scared them to death," Henry pointed out.

"Like I don't remember," The redhead signed in defeat.

"Just making sure,"

"Finish your pack, will you ?"

"That would be ideal," A third voice stated, making both young men stand sharp. They turned to see Dion with arms crossed over the armor plate on his chest.

"Sir," They addressed their commander.

"At ease," Dion said. When they relaxed, he put to them in a stern voice. "While I understand that banter is good for the bond between soldiers. Precision and high pace are some of the main traits in our army," The troops moved like a well oiled machine in the fields. Every move had to be sharp. "Small as it may be, I expect the same no matter what from both of you and the others, am I clear ?"

"Yes, commander," The two brothers said at the same time.

"Good," Voice turning softer, Dion settled. "Pack the rest of your things and meet me at the gate, we leave in a few minutes,"

Beron and Henry were quick to carry out the orders. Yet, they found it strange that the commander didn't move from his spot.

The latter tried his luck.

"Uhh, sir, is there something wrong ?" He asked.

Shaking his head at that, Dion responded. "Nothing. It's just - huh, not used to seeing you two without helmets," While he left, the boys shared a confused look.

Walking amongst the other Demacians, Dion headed to the stables to fetch his steed. The animal was in one of the first stalls. It was an orange stallion with a white mane and strong legs. One of the best in the kingdom. When it saw Dion getting near, it snorted happily,

"How you're doing, spirit ?" The man said, caressing the side of the horse's head. "We're going to be away for a while," Spirit replied by giving a new snort, to which Dion smiled. "Yeah, I know, being stuck one place is a pain,"

He then called one of the caretakers to ready Spirit for the trip.

"See you soon, my friend," With one last tap on his loyal mount. He went to the gate.

What he said just now was, in part, about himself. Being born in the countrysides of Demacia, he adored the life in the camps and farms. Waking up in the morning to a clear sky and go on with his daily activities. No wonder it took a while for him to get used to being in a place so crowded. So going outside the borders was a good feeling of nostalgia.

His bag and equipment were with him now. As he continued his way, Dion noticed that some soldier's focus seemed to be in one place. He could also hear them speak in low voices.

"That's them, right ?" One soldier whispered.

"Yeah," Other confirmed.

"Did you heard the one with the shield beat captain Crowguard in a fight yesterday ?" A third one then said.

"What ?" The second exclaimed. "You gotta be jesting,"

"I'm not. A lot of people who were there said the same thing,"

Dion didn't even need to ask what they were talking about anymore. Wordlessly following their eye line, he saw Steve and T'challa. To his surprise, Lux was with them. The bags each carried made it clear that they were leaving. For what reason? He didn't know. But it was all about asking.

He managed to catch the part of their conversation.

"You don't want anyone to go with you ?" Lux asked.

"Thanks, but no need," Steve graciously declined. "We won't get lost if that's what you're worried about," He then pointed out to her. "Besides, you and everyone here have already helped us a lot. We don't want to become o burden,"

"I would hardly call that a burden," Dion made himself noticed. Lux looked over her shoulder, while Steve and T'challa upped their gazes to him.

"Oh, hello, Dion," Lux kindly spoke.

"Hey, Lux," He casually said back. Turning to the captain and the prince, he added. "Steve, prince T'challa, I didn't expect to see you here,"

"A sudden change of plans," The latter responded in greeting.

"Uh, I know a lot of those," Dion stated. It mostly happened in war travels, when they had to come back or walk an even longer way with no prior hint.

Steve noticed that Dion also had a bag with him.

"I see you're going out as well," He gestured.

"Mhm? Ahh, that would be right," Dion affirmed. "Two recruits need to get a notion of where to move while away from the city," Frowning, he then murmured. "Where are they anyway ?"

In perfect timing, the brothers rushed from the street to where they were. Their helmets were still off, but they were ready at last.

"Sorry for the wait, sir," Henry said. "We had to choose our horses,"

Dion seemed to accept, this time, the excuse, as he just gave them a short nod in response.

"Do you remember Henry and Beron? He then turned to Steve and T'challa.

The two were quick to recall the names, and the welcome they received from them. But that was water under the bridge. Steve showed so when greeting calmly.

"How are you doing, boys ?"

Each recruit seemed to freeze a little when recognizing him. That led to a moment of silence with the three. It lasted until Dion cleared his throat and looked at two, eyes narrowed.

"We - we are fine, thank you, sir," Beron spoke on his and his brother's behalf.

More silence would've come if the Dion didn't segued.

"Any way where you are off to ?" He asked.

"Greenfang mountains," T'challa revealed.

"Greenfang ?" Dion was surprised. "That's some good miles from here,"

"Well, when you're looking for Quinn, you've to go the distances," Lux confessed with a shrug of her shoulders.

The commander started piecing the pieces.

"Saying by experience. There's something you need her help with, am I right ?"

He was spot on in that notion.

"Yes," Steve then added. "It's just it doesn't feel right for us to stay here all cozy while our friends are out there lost, and possibly in danger," Some could say it's a pretext for what is the real motive, but for Steve, it was both. "If she can point us the way, that's where we're going,"

Dion remembered when they first meet. While intrigued and suspicious of who he and the others were, there was an inviting aura in the captain. And the way he spoke. Revealed a strong sense of honor and virtue in him. T'challa was the same, he and Garen could see it,

Not only he was saved by him from the Noxian arrow. Little were the times when the Crowguard wasn't the one that stayed behind to give others a chance to run,

And now. The genuine concern over the lost friends they had, only proved their good nature more.

A Burden, they said.

"Well then," " Dion made his decision."We all have a long way to go,"

"Beg your pardon ?" A puzzled T'challa asked. The statement also left Steve, Lux, Beron, and Henry in doubt.

At the same time, one of the stable's caretakers came, leading three horses in full gear.

"As I said before," With a quick thanks to the keeper. Spirit's reins were now in his hands. "Asking for help is hardly a weight in my eyes," Signing for the young men to go their mounts, he added. "And in Demacia, we look out for each other,"

"Woah, wait a second," Steve said calmly. "I appreciate the thought Dion, but you've your own matters to take care off,"

"And I'll be doing them while going with you," Dion countered quickly. "Do you mind ?" He asked gaze on Beron and Henry. Both shyly shook their heads. "There, no problem,"

Steve opened and closed his mouth many times. Looking at T'challa and Lux, his expression said it all. The blond was the one to give her two-cents on it.

"I mean, he is the one offering," she said simply.

Signing, Steve was now 100% sure that being stubborn was part of all who lived there. Funny enough, he was the same when it came to help others as well.

"Ok," He said in defeat, but with a small smirk.

"Great," Dion exclaimed, he then noticed one thing. "I can go ask for horses if you want,"

Lux than scoffed loudly. "As if they need it,"

Her little race against Steve was one of the talks during dinner. T'challa had to tease her.

"I see you're still no taking well the loss,"

"Hmph," Was Lux's response as she crossed her arms.

Dion and the brothers were oblivious.

"Uh, sorry, lady Crowguard," Henry said from his horse. "But what you're talking about ?"

"Just wait and see it for yourself,"

And so they did.

With the decision made, Steve and T'challa gave their goodbyes to Lux, promising to come back soon, and hopefully with some good news.

Just like her, Dion, Beron, Henry, and everyone near eyes widened when the two went full speed ahead of the horses on foot into the plains in front of them. The prince being slightly the faster of the pair.

"I'll be dammed,"

**(LINHA) **

The five members of the group traveling to the mountains kept a steady pace along the road. Demacian steeds proved to be ones of strong will, as the hours passed and not even a sign of fatigue was shown. It is what allowed them not to be outrun by the enhanced heroes right next to them.

Dion had seen many things he would never leave his mind. The sight of two men making a good horse eat dust in a race was most certainly a new one. Including that it took more than a few moments for them to catch up at that pace. And just like the mounts, they didn't look not even a little tired,

He based that on Roger's expression of focus. As T'challa had his mask on for the whole time since the start,

His and the recruit's wonder was shared at all small villages in the path. Many stopped dead on their tracks while seeing strangely dressed men leave war-horses to see their backs,

For the captain, his thoughts were on how big the land was. The portion he got to know when arriving was just the start.

The broad planes appeared to have no end, as well as the second river they found. Such could be said for the mountains in the border, with snow on their peaks.

T'challa, on the other hand, was reminded of the gorges in his home town. Birnin Zana was a gem at all fronts, more so in its tech. Still, the natural landscape round it was a sight to take one's breath away.

Each day, the five would stop at least twice. The first in the lunchtime and the other in the late nights, after all, only two in the group were able to hold some needs for much long.

For the brothers, part of those breaks was just to write. Dion was quite detailed while showing the reference points for them to use in the future. He was pleased that both seemed to learn fast. And considering how much more there was to see, it was the best thing they could be.

Right now, he was discussing their current site.

"If we keep at this rate, we'll arrive Cloudfiled by morrow," He explained to T'challa. Who was on top of a rock, mask off, as both gazed the fields. The planes were starting to vanish as the days went on. Now on the third, large trees were taking its place, and there will be more to come ahead.

Steve was in the back, watching the food cook. Beron and Henry were next to him, cleaning their swords.

"A city ?" T'challa asked.

"A small one," Dion confirmed. "After that, it'll be a matter of crossing the mountain roads as a short cut," He detailed. "Then, on the next day, we'll reach Everpeak. However, it would be better to go through the road below. It's a wider distance, but it has less chances of breaking down with us in it,"

T'challa had been listening to the commander teach the young men. In that, he noticed how freely the man spoke of the land, and it's paths. Such knowledge would come from either. With the ease to learn.

Or with previous experience.

"You would be quite the guide," He commented in good nature.

Dion chuckled softly.

"I'm not one to brag," He replied. "But even before meeting Quinn. I knew more than most in the vanguard on this topic,"

T'challa took the chance.

"You're used to this, I take ?" He asked.

"Yes," Dion nodded, his face morphing into an expression of remembrance. "When I was young, my father and my mother would take me to explore the regions next to our farm," He revealed. "Mother didn't waste a chance to walk for hours in the plains. While my father loved to take boat trips,"

"Put these two together, and in time, I learned a lot from them," He then made a question to himself. "Wonder if they're still doing it ?"

T'challa knew that could mean one thing. "You haven't seen them lately ?"

The commander signed before replying. "For a few months now. Times in the moment of the year are agitated," He referred to the new wave of recruits. "So there's little time to go visit them. Father's hate for letters doesn't help," Both men shared a small at the last part.

"How long has it been since you left ?" T'challa segued the conversation.

"Fifteen years and I joined when I was 18,"

Mentally counting the numbers, the prince knew now that he was two years older then Dion. And the captain was just one year younger than the same. But other thought came into him.

"Ever thought about going back home ?" He asked calmly.

There was a silence as Dion reflected on the case. In truth, in the first years in the army, yes, he wanted to go back. When Steve mentioned that he was still adjusting to the change of place. He couldn't help but know how it feels,

"A lot of times," He confessed. "The pressure was starting to get hold of me at one point. And I didn't see myself actually getting some where in the ranks,"

T'challa was about to say something. But Dion went on. "Yet, for some reason, I couldn't bring myself to do it," With a look at the prince, he said. "You see, even with that against me, in the back of my mind, I felt that - I had to keep going ahead. And in time, all of it would prove to be -,"

"Worthy ?" The black panther finished.

Despite being taken back, Dion replied. "Yeah, and in the end, it came to fruition. And I got to make some good friends as well," Alexie and Lyla were his brother and sister in all but blood now. "Went through the same ?" He then asked T'challa, recalling that he left his home to aid the Avengers.

"To a lesser degree," T'challa said. "While I always miss my family and kingdom, I won't turn back on my word," He referred to his vow with the captain and his father. "Even more for those who would do no less for others,"

Dion considered the words for a moment.

"Not the choices many would expect from us, isn't it ?" He finally said.

"And they were the ones that made us who we are now," T'challa added.

"All ready!" Steve then called from the small camp. Making both end their contemplation and turn to him.

Both men nodded before moving in his direction. The talk would remain in their minds for a while, but Dion still said in feigned seriousness.

"Nobody touches the steaks!"

* * *

After other night, this time in the middle of the woods, and more miles crossed. The group reached the city of Cloudfield, as Dion believed.

T'challa was now seeing that _small _was a term not to be used in the usual way in this world.

The city was made to use the walls as a base. Being located at the side of a high peak. Homes and other constructions were raised above the ground. Unlike the white stones from the capital, grey tones were used in there. Mostly for the actual ores in the region. Combined with the main street, slopes were leading to the top parts of the site.

As for the people, they were simple folk. It comprised of men, women, young and old ones. Yet, there weren't many signs of guards, minus those who watched the entrance.

As expected, they watched Steve and T'challa with caution. But not out of fear, just for never seeing suits like theirs. Yet, they seemed to become more at ease when seeing Dion, Henry, and Beron. Having knights of the great city there was rare.

Only one thing cut the welcome short.

Since the first hour of the sun, the sky was overcast. As the hours passed, it turned more heavy and dark. Dion explained that, by the looks of it, a colossal rain would come at mid-day or earlier than that. If Steve had to make a parallel, it was like Thor was near calling a storm in the middle of a fight.

For that reason, the people were going at a fast pace to do what they need it and then leave for the safety of their homes. It didn't go unnoticed by Dion.

"Ok, two options," He began, turning to the group. "We either buy a few things here and there and leave. Or we wait for the storm to pass on an inn. What do you think ?"

Usually, he would make all the decisions regarding the next steps on a journey. But this wasn't a regular one, and he wasn't full of pride to not hear other viewpoints.

"A bit of both," Steve replied. "If we finish in time, we go, if not, shelter. Is that good for everyone ?" Getting nods from the four, he ended with a advice. "This is our meeting point, come back if you're done or after the storm ends,"

The five then split towards a different direction. Dion asked if Steve or T'challa needed some coins to make their buying. Both declined, stating that Lux gave them what they would need.

Henry and Beron moved up to the left after their steed's reins were placed in an iron pole so they wouldn't leave. Dion did the same, going along with them. Steve went to the right, while T'challa headed to the slope leading towards the second part.

The Wakandan was meet with a square when reaching the top. Just like in the street, the people were in a hurry to get things done, thou it was more crowded. Some were really running.

Making his away across the place, he took in the area. The houses were mostly to the left. With alleys being the way to get to them. There were wooden stalls along the path, which seemed to be selling points.

Right what the prince was looking for at the moment.

T'challa walked more, tunning out for the looks and whispers that were aimed at him. They also wouldn't matter for long. One of the stalls at the left caught his attention. A lady of old age, with white and gold hair, was moving left and right to put away her stocks. Like the others, she didn't want to stay there when the rain fell.

The stocks were many types of collars, rings, tokens, and amulets. Varying from stone to wood.

She got a little startled when turning to see T'challa in front of her stall, looking at her creations.

"Forgive me, I didn't mean to scare, you," He gently said to her, the mask made his voice sound more profound than it was.

Gathering her wits, the elder told. "Oh, nothing to worry about," It came out as smooth as she made it. Even speaking in a soft tone. The panther's fierce eyes could still scare many. "The clime left me a little on edge,"

T'challa gave a small chuckle, still gazing at the pieces.

"Saw something that pleased you ?" The woman then asked after a few bits.

"Curious in truth," He replied.

His accent was now more plain to her. But she focused on the current topic.

"What you wish to know ?" She asked.

One of the items that intrigued the prince the most was a small mask pressed in a silver charm, hanging from the side.

"This one," T'challa pointed at it. "What's the mask ?" While he was studying the land's history, there was so much a book could reveal.

The woman picked the charm, wrapping the chain in her palm.

"This is the lamb," She said. "Is a known myth in many places," Looking up to T'challa, she added. "Did you never heard of it ?"

The black panther shook his head. "Can't say I've,"

It was an unusual thing to hear, but the woman educated him all the same.

"She is one of the two sides of death," She began. "There is her and the wolf. Should one look for a peaceful death, he or she will receive the lamb's arrow of mercy. But, should their end be cruel and violent, the wolf shall come and take them with his endless hunger for the hunt,"

"For that, here in Demacia, the lamb is venerated. As all only wish for peace in their last moments," She finished, moving her thumb on the mask.

T'challa took in the knowledge. As he Recalls an aspect from his home. Since the woman shared the beliefs, it was only fair for him to do the same.

"In my culture death is not the end," He said, getting her attention. "Is more of a - stepping off point. You reach out with both hands, and Bast and Sekhmet will lead you into the green veldt. There you'll run forever, free,"

The woman was silent as she turned to look back at the amulet in her hand. After a weak sign, she smiled a little.

"That's a beautiful form of seeing death," She said.

T'challa nodded. "Yet, is never easy to accept it,"

"We wouldn't be human if it was," She stated, a timbre of sorrow in her voice.

_KRAKAA-BOOM. _

A big thunder caused the prince to look up and made the woman flinch. The storm was coming soon.

"By the gods, this is going to an ugly one," The latter stated. Finishing her task with the pieces, she walked out of the stall. "You should look for shelter. The mountain rains are not to be messed with,"

While the rain wouldn't botter T'challa or Rogers, the same wasn't applied to their companions.

"Is there an inn nearby ?" He then asked her.

She responded as she pointed in the direction. "Follow the path and turn left on the third alley, there's a plaque in the door,"

T'challa gave his thanks, turning to leave. But before he could, the woman told him to wait. She offered the amulet that caused their chat as a gift. T'challa said that there was no need for it, yet she didn't accepted a _no _for an answer. With no other choice, he took the item with him.

* * *

After the thunder, most of the people made sure to pick up their pace. The ones that followed gave an extra boost in it. The streets were almost empty now, save for a few walking in the place.

T'challa was just about to reach the inn, but he had to solve one little thing. Even prior to him going his way after the chat in the square, he felt a pair of eyes on him. Unlike the ones from before, those remained locked on him the whole time, and they still were until now.

Wanting to see who was stalking him, he put a trap in motion.

As he passed the second alley, the prince took a sharp turn to the left. One of the technics T'challa learned years ago was how to move without noise, and without being seen. It came in handy as he freely jumped from wall to wall. Staying still when landing on the roof, he paused to wait.

Lo and behold there came the stalker.

The figure looked left and right in doubt, not knowing where he went. The person was smaller and slimmer then he assumed. But he still couldn't see the face as a brown hood covered all of it. Yet, he could see the end of branded hair.

"_Well, let me introduce myself," _With his skill being put to use once more. T'challa quietly got down from the roof. The landing had the same effect. With the figure still clueless, he stopped right behind it, arms crossed.

He broked the silence with a:

"Looking for me ?"

"_YAAH!" _With a cry, the figure turned around, hands covering the mouth.

T'challa could now see that it was a young girl, no older than 15 or 17. Her face was round, with a sharp chin. Eyes silver blue and vibrant. Her clothes were just like those he had seen in the city. Her shirt had some form of scales in the shoulder area, and her black pants had sewing threads in them.

She now was taking deep breaths to relax, as her heart seemed to be about to explode from inside. There was a vast difference between their sizes, but T'challa's posture made the girl fell smaller than she was. And more terrified as well.

"Ahh - I - uhh," She couldn't bring herself to speak normally. Her face was a little red due to the shame of being caught. Yet, she still wondered how he sneaked away so quickly.

"Well ?" T'challa pressed, with a light firm tone in his voice.

The girl took a deep breath to recompose.

"I - I'm sorry, sir," She first shyly apologized. "I know it's weird that I was following you," Lies wouldn't take her nowhere. "But believe me, I was just - how can I say it ?" She was changing her gaze to not meet with his own, fingers bumping to fight the jitters. "I liked your suit," The last part was almost a whisper.

Thanks to his enhanced hearing, T'challa caught it.

"My suit, you say ?" He followed with a question.

The girl simply nodded, still refusing to look at him. She half expected to be reprimed for that. So one can imagine her shock when the prince let out a short laugh.

"You're right," He said. "It is quite weird to be following someone because of their suit," Seeing the girl lower her head even more in guilt, he added. "But it's also very bold, in a good way in this case," The small praise seemed to push the shame back enough to make her look at him at last, with surprise in her eyes.

"Well, they do say that about me at times," She referred to _bold _part, rubbing the side of her right arm.

Taking a more friendly stance, T'challa asked: "What's your name ?"

"I-I'm Cithria," She revealed with a small pause.

"Cithria," Black panther said the name once more, as to be sure that he pronounced it right. "I'm T'challa," He then told his own.

"Tshalla ?"

"T'challa," He corrected her gently.

"Oh, sorry,"

"You're forgiven," The prince paid no mind. "Now, what you were saying about my suit ?"

And just like that, the shame from before came back.

"...I,"

A drip of water hitting the ground stooped Cithria from responding. Unlike the booming one from before. It was low rumble thunder that brought the big flood on top of their heads. The sound was almost deafening in the there, as the rain turned more strong in mere moments.

T'challa's suit had ways to dry itself fast. On the other hand, the same couldn't be said to the girl's clothes.

"You better go home now," T'challa advised, the talk now not being a need. "Goodbye, Cithria," He moved back to the street, going to the inn.

Cithria meanwhile was now soaking wet, yet she didn't seem to want to go home. As she watched T'challa leave, a conflict of thoughts arose. She could for sure reach her house and forget this meeting. But the wonder and intrigue for the suit and it's user, made her not do it. Who was he? What was that uniform? Her mind was going popping questions one after the other. And they would no doubt botter her for the rest of the day and maybe beyond.

"Puff," She couldn't let the chance slip away like that. Legs already on the move, she called when flying out of the alley. "Hey, wait!"

The prince was just about to close the door from within before hearing her voice. He opened it once more to let her in.

"Why didn't you went home ?" T'challa proceeded to ask after she passed.

Cithria didn't have the courage to speak the truth right out the gate.

"It's really far away from here, and I didn't want to get more soaked than I'm already," She came up with a lie. If T'challa bought it or not, she couldn't tell.

He hummed in understanding, looking around the place.

Since the sun was covered by the dark clouds, the day seemed to be at its end, despite being almost eleven AM. For that, a couple of candles were lit inside the inn. The place seemed to be a ghost, as there wasn't anyone at sight. Be it clients or the owner.

"Huh, everyone must be elsewhere," Cithria said. Looking around too.

T'challa then walked up to the front bar. He had ways to make sure of that. While the herb had enhanced all of his senses, there were still limits on him, and that's where the suit comes in. Activating the lenses to scanner, he stared ahead.

"Not all of them," He replied to Cithria. When seeing the third person in there. A small bell was next to him on the wood table. After pressing it, a man's voice echoed.

"Coming!"

Soon enough, the same came from the wall's right, drying his hands on a towel while commenting casually.

"Good thing I reinforced the roof, place would've been flooded by -,"

Words became stuck on his throat when he saw the panther's suit. Both men stayed in the same position, staring at each other. The tension ended when the owner spoke.

"Andor, once again. I survived a harrowing years back, that's not going to scare me," There was a mix of deadpan and game in his voice, as he placed both hands on his hips.

Due to the mask, he couldn't see T'challa raise a brow.

"I'm afraid that's not my name," The prince stated.

The man's eyes were as big as plates after hearing that.

"Arrgh, serpents kill me," He mumbled under his breath, running a hand over his face. "Look, I friend of mine lives for trying to scare me," The number of times was already lost to time. "And he's gotten way too creative on the last times. So I honestly thought this a new one,"

"I see," T'challa replied. He honestly had no other words to that.

The man then signed, picking up an empty glass. He poured a good deal of ale in it. Handing it to black panther, he jerked his head at the tables.

"Let me guess, came here to wait for the rain to stop? Feel free to stay," With one gesture to the cup, he added. "This one is on the house,"

...

...

...

T'challa was slightly taken back at the speed the answer came. But he knew by now that declining wasn't an option, so he accepted wordlessly. That's until he remembered one thing.

"Do you've another towel ?" He asked the owner. "She needs it,"

Looking over his shoulder, the man exclaimed in surprise at who it was.

"Cithria ?!"

Waving timidly at him, she replied. "Hey, Ned,"

"What in the blazes you're doing here ?"

Cithria extended her arm to the window, opening and closing her mouth. She wasn't going to say that she was stalking someone.

"Rain," She replied in defeat.

Ned only grumbled, taking a quick trip to the back to retrieve two and bigger towels. He then gave both to T'challa.

"Quick before she gets a cold and her mother scalps me," Worst of all, that would really be the case.

"Here," T'challa opened the cloth for the girl.

"Thanks," Cithria said, taking off the hood to dry her hair first. At the same time, the prince had found a table for them to seat in the middle of the place. He gestured for her to follow as she had most of the rain dried.

Both were now facing each other, with the prince's back turned to the window, bag on the floor. Cithria wrapped the second towel on her back to keep some body heat. She had declined any drink or food. Silence reigned between them, with the thunders being the only noise. The country girl didn't seem to be in a mood to start an exchange of words.

It was up to T'challa to do it.

"You still didn't answer my earlier question," He said to her.

"Hnn ?"

"You said you liked my suit," Cithria pressing her lips together, was the sign he needed. "And since we'll be here a while, I'd say you've time to ask whatever questions you want," He pointed out with a care free tone. before adding. "You already went through the rain to do it,"

Cithria was left in gobsmack at the last point. She quickly lowered her head.

"The lie was terrible, wasn't it ?" She then asked.

"Very,"

With another puff on the table, she took her time to go back to the _bold _stand while watching him. Her first question was blurted out.

"You're a warrior, right ?"

Much like before, a new silence came into the room. Cithria thought she had said a wrong thing, clutching her fist. T'challa, on the other hand. Was amused by it.

"What makes you say that ?" He asked.

"Well, no offense, but first of all, the suit," She pointed at him, listing more afterward. "Second, it was your stance,"

"Stance ?"

"Yes," Cithria recalled the tales her mother always told her before bed. "Mom says that, be it a soldier or not, a warrior has this air of confidence. And sometimes mystery on him. And, when I saw you in the square, I honestly saw both,"

That caught T'challa's care. Primarily for the truth in it. And such detail was seen most times. By those who were just like them.

"Is your mother one ?" He enquired.

Cithria nodded.

"She used to be," The same still had her sword, and sharpened it once in a while.

"Well, she would be correct," T'challa replied. "And so are you, "

A gleam of excitement shinned in the girl's eyes like she had won the biggest prize ever.

"I knew it!" she lightly exclaimed. "From where did you come? From Demacia? It was, wasn't it?"

T'challa raising a hand got Cithria to notice her series of questions.

"...Sorry," She said with a small wince.

The prince was pretty sure that she and Peter would get along quickly. Both seemed to share the same youthful wonder to bigger than life beings round them.

"Patience," He chuckled while saying to her. After receiving another sorry, he said. "Is clear you think highly of the city,"

"Well, of course, it's where all the great heroes come from," Cithria replied on the spot.

In her mind. There are constant shifts to the battles and deeds the Vanguard achieved over the years. Silver armors that shined on the sun. Charges that made the ground shake. Such thoughts would leave her sleepless many times.

"Oh, she's talkin bout that again ?" Ned peaked his head from behind the wall. "Every person this one meets has to talk at least one time about them Vanguard folks,"

"Ned!" Cithria exclaimed, silently asking him to stop.

"Go on and tell what you're planning to do in the future," The barman choose not to hear the girl's warning.

"Stupid," she said in a low voice when he vanished once more. Turning to T'challa, she spoke fast. "He doesn't know what he's talking about, just ignore him, please ?"

There was more in there, the prince knew that by now. But since he already stirred her too much on the conversation. It would be better to let her reveal that on her own will.

"Very well," T'challa dipped his head. "For your question. Yes, I came from Demacia," Just as she was about to go wild mode, he added. "But, I wasn't born in it, just merely staying there for the time being,"

"Oh," Was Cithria's response. "So, where were you born ?"

"In a land, far away from here," T'challa said the truth while omitting parts of it. "Wakanda,"

Cithria thought about the name for a bit. "Never heard of it,"

"Is not a surprise," T'challa said casually. "We like to keep to ourselves for the most part. Honestly, I didn't know this land two weeks ago,"

The Demacian was now more drawn in.

"Then, why you're here ?" She asked.

"I'm looking for my friends," T'challa revealed. "They are lost somewhere in here. I wish to find them soon. Especially when our home could be needing us now," That was one thing he and Steve discussed a lot. While they have full trust in Tony and the others, there is always that thought in the back of their heads. If something big was to happen. They wouldn't be there to help. And it could lead to disaster.

"What you mean ?"

T'challa responded using the reason why all of this started.

"What do you think this suit is ?" He asked.

"An armor," Cithria though it was simple.

"It's more than that," T'challa gently reproached. "This is a mantle pass from warrior to warrior. The symbol of my land's guardian. The black panther,"

Cithria leaned forward while he talked. It was like acted when hearing her mother speak her tales.

"When it was my time to use it, I had to prove that I was worthy of it. But it wasn't just to receive the mantle. It was to show I had what it took to protect my people above all. To be their shield and sword when those who wished to harm us arrived," In the last years, that was extended to the whole world.

"It is a great responsibility, one that I'll always keep. And the story I decided make for my own,"

Cithria's heart skipped a beat at the last phrase. Her gaze turned downwards to the table, where her hands became tightly linked.

"How did you know ?" A sense of overwhelms turned her voice into a whisper.

"Know what ?"

"That it would work ?" She asked with small eagerness. "That what you wanted wasn't just a silly dream ?" She needed to know.

T'challa stayed silent for a few moments, pondering how to answer her. A memory from when he asked a similar question to his dad was the way. Cithria's eyes widened. T'challa's mask turned purple for a few seconds. He used both hands to lift it from his face, and placing in it front of her.

She stared at the panther's unmoving eyes. Gently bringing it close, she felt the strange but soft cloth in her palms.

"We can never know where our path will lead us, Cithria," T'challa said to her. "All we can do is take the first step. And believe,"

At the same moment, an opening in the clouds allowed a small ray of the sun to go through. And to Cithria, T'challa was a giant.

* * *

**~~Freljord~~**

There was a buzz in his ears, most of his body was numb and broken. He could see a trail of red coming from under his stomach.

Death was nearing.

It seemed that he was the only one left. The bodies of his companions laid everywhere. It was stronger then they could ever even think. And now here they were, a bottom, barely seeing the light from the crack above. Unmoving, dead. All because they failed.

Failed her.

The priest could only grit his teeth in rage. Blood dripping from them. He didn't know if it was a miracle or a curse that he didn't die already. Maybe the latter was more fit. So he could reflect on his own folly.

The moment of self hate ended when he felt it. It was, like a breeze, colder than most, but with a feeling of comfort. His vision being blurry he couldn't see in full. Yet, the silhouette that now loomed over him, the black clothes and blue skin. It was clear to who it belonged.

"Forgive me," He weakly said, more blood coming out of his mouth. "I- I couldn't do what you asked," Each word was like a stone in his lungs. "He was - too powerful,"

"_Shhh," _The figure moved her cold and icy hand to his head like one would do to calm a scared animal. Such touch made the priest calm down instantly. "_You did what you could, all of you," _Her voice was silvery and echoed in the abysm's deeps. Her thoughts went to the creature as she looked around. It was a power she had only seen two other beings have, and that was ages ago. And to think that it was in the hands of a mere normal man.

_"_But," The priest forced himself. "He'll go to her,"

"_He will_," The woman confirmed. "_But it won't be the end_," she then added.

"H-how ?"

She didn't respond to what she had in mind, only gave him assurance.

"_Leave it to me," _She said. "_Sleep now, forget the pain," _The hand resting on top of the priest's head glowed dark blue. His thoughts were heard by her. So, Lissandra gave him one last thing to make him be at peace, something she rarely did. "_None of you failed me," _

A small bust of energy went through the man's head into the ground. His eyes lost their light right after it.

Lissandra raised from her position. Spearing the destruction and bodies one final look, she vanished.

**(CUT)**

**And, done. **

**Sorry it took longer than expected. But some things have changed in my life, and I was really focusing on adjusting to them. Hopefully, it won't be a problem moving forward. **

**As for the chapter itself, I really wanted to give T'challa more focus, and the relations he will have with the other characters. The next will be more focused on Steve. **

**And yes, the best girl Cithria is here. I really couldn't wait to have her showing up, even for a single portion. **

**On a side note, in terms of story and character, Yone is up there now on my list, especially when he is now a demon hunter in Ionia, how cool is that?**

**Hope you all enjoyed the chapter. See you next time. Stay safe.**

**Peace.**


	17. AN: 3

Hey guys.

Chapter 5 has been updated, go check it out.


	18. Answers

**Hey guys. **

**Let's continue the journey.**

**And would you look at that. Just as I'm about to place Quinn in the main story, Riot goes on and droops and new short of her. **

**Great timing, hehe. **

**So, hope you like it. **

* * *

**~~ Cloud field ~~**

Deep within the Cloundfield's mountain, the captain was looking for a place to stay. He was appreciating and learning how the area came to be in the first place. Like outside, it was a multilayered structure with stairways connecting them and fences to avoid any accidents. Many candles were all directions as a source of brightness. As well as specific pockets for the sunlight to come in. And to think all of this was from one person only. Wherever this Targon is, no doubt there are tons of similar designs to the one there,

And they all must be a success. From what one of the residents said, in the past, they all lived in the fields. But when the job on the structure was over, many moved into it, never considering coming back.

Just as Steve was curious, the people there were as well. He had to repeat the same answer over and over again but paid no mind to it. After doing it back on earth for similar reasons, he grew used to them. And when the rain started, there were literally no excuses that would give him a window to move on. Except for the people themselves having to go away at that moment,

If it was a coincidence or a choice from a power above, he didn't know.

As he wandered through the area, he found a place to stay while waiting for the rain to end. It was an establishment with double wooden doors and bright yellow light coming from inside. There was a plaque named "Red leviathan" on top of it. For Steve, it seemed to be a blend of the city's style with something else. A more 'pirate' fashion in a way. He could say the same about the woman standing beside the doors.

She was in her late 40's, showing little to no signs of her age. Yet there was some harshness in her. Like she had been through a lot of things. A scar ran down her left cheek into her neck supported that. Her hair was long and brownish as her eyes. One of her arms was under the other as she held a pipe weed with her other hand.

Steve deduced that she was somewhat related to the place, which was quite empty at the moment. Or at least a costumer from it, since she was outside. And he still didn't know if he could stay there or not.

_"Only one way to find out,_" He thought, approaching the woman. The same didn't seem to notice him get closer with her head lowered.

"Excuse me, ma'am,"

At the sound of his voice, the woman looked up, showing signs of tension as her hidden hand went for her hip. She stopped, briefly considering Steve before answering, body relaxed in a blink. The suit for sure was strange, but who was she to judge?

"Well, hello there, handsome," She greeted with an almost seductive smile. It was automatic, as the man in front of her was big, had the jawline of a god, eyes bluer than the sea itself, and a face worthy an expensive painting.

"Can I help you with something ?" She inquired while taking another drag from the pipe.

In the meantime, Steve noticed that her accent was different from the others. Proving more that she was not born there,

"I didn't mean to bother you," He replied. "Just wanted to know if you're the owner of this place,"

"That I am," The woman confirmed right away, voice with pride. "My second most precious success this good ol' thing is," There were doubts before, but in the end, she managed to make it work.

"But why the question? Looking to wet that throat of yours ?" She put it to him.

"More like not wanting to get wet," Steve said honestly, turning towards one of the pockets to see the rain and lightning flashing outside. The woman followed his gaze, chuckling the sight.

"To think the people here call this a heavy rain," She scoffed the notion, for her that was nothing more than an drizzle in the afternoon. "Wait till they see a real one up close," Steve was going to use that as a lead way to ask about her but wasn't able to.

"Bah, who cares about that anyway ?" Turning to him, she prompted. "So, you're looking for a place to stay for the time ?"

"If you don't mind, of course," Steve humbly replied.

The woman signed in mild amusement, shaking her tilted head slowly,

"You gentlemen, always careful with your words," Noticing the sheepish look forming on Steve, she added. "It's cute, don't worry about it," While she didn't mind him staying, for many reasons. She still had priorities to take care. "Can you pay, however ?"

"Uhh, yes,"

"Then it's a deal. And since you asked nicely, I can give you a discount," With a wink, she turned to the door, silently happy with her teasing as Steve rubbed the back of his head. The action, however, showed that she had a hidden dagger in her belt.

"Thanks, ma'am," He still showed gratitude, despite seeing it.

"Oh please, handsome, leave the dead to call me that. The name's Valka, Valka Crickett," She introduced herself, looking over her shoulder.

"Steve Rogers," The captain said back.

"Well, ser Rogers, c'mon in," Valka shoved the doors open and walked inside. Steve was soon passing through as well. He paused after taking a few steps in, gazing at the place. That pirate feel from before? Scratch that, it was a full blown pirate bar.

There were drawings of sea creatures carved in the tables, walls, and other furniture. Large barrels of rum placed on cellars above the ground. A couple of small ships on the stands, which seemed like a child's toys. Behind the rail was a ladder leading to an upper floor. The real eye catcher, though, was the skull hanging on a column. For Steve, it looked like a very long shark of sorts, with a narrow and long nose. There were many sharp teeth in its mouth, along with a beak. No doubt it was something else, but for sure it was similar.

His inspection didn't go unnoticed.

Valka came to stand right beside him, hand on her hip, staring at the skull. Various memories passed through her head. The thing, funny enough, was the reason why she got there in the first place.

"He was one tough bastard," She stated calmly.

Steve turned to her, brows slightly raised.

"Did you ?"

"Kill it? Yes sir. Not before he took his shot at me tho," Valka ran her index finger over the scar in her cheek. "When he missed his little _surprise_, I returned the favor with three harpoons. Last one straight in his damn eye," There was a crack in the eye suck of the fish, proving her story. "Dragged his carcass back to the port, received a high bounty for his parts, and the title: _Valka, the platewrym slayer_," She said the last part in an over the top manner.

"And since it was my last job, I didn't need to stab someone to keep the head for myself. How kind of them," Now she really laughed out loud. It was a day she would never forget.

Steve heard the story without interrupting. But the _job _bit stayed with him till the end.

"You hunted them ?" He asked right after.

"And even nastier then," Valka added. Monster hunting was amongst the most dangerous and rewarding jobs in Bilgewater. One may end up losing an arm, leg, half of his body, die with for injuries, or for being eaten alive. If he or she survived and depending on the monster, it was a year or more worth of goods.

"Now, if you're curious, please grab a seat and order something before asking," And just like that, she moved to the rail. It was easy to see that he wanted to know more. It happened every time a new client arrived. As Steve seat on one of the chairs, there was only thing left to do.

"Oi! The day started sailor, to your post. That snake Ned must be working by now," Valka called out to the floor above. Instantly sounds of movement came from the area, ending when a figure slid down from the ladder.

"Ay, cap'n," The figure was a teenage girl, 17 years old at least. She was almost a carbon copy of Valka, except for the green eyes and short raven hair. With a long-sleeved blue shirt and black pants. She quickly went around the rail after taking a small box. The same was full of matches that she used to light up candles placed in the middle of each table. Considering that it was dark outside, a couple of more lights would do well.

"That's my daughter," Valka said while looking for something beneath the rail. "A good kid, but she's a little rascal most of the time, so better keep both eyes open," Steve could see the warm smile she had speaking about the girl.

"You two run this together ?"

"Basically," Valka replied. "After she turned 15, it was when she started working with me here. _Have to give an old timer a hand, _she said. Bah!, that audacity of her's,"

"Yeah, I know the feeling," Steve admitted. Surprisingly, he had to endure that from adults. Kate, Peter, Thor, Robbie, and T'challa were the only ones that had never made a single joke about him being ninety years old. Tho the first one was close to leaving that list.

"Have any children ?" Valka asked, looking up from her workplace.

"No,"

The owner frowned in thought.

"Some little pest calls you that then ?" That kind of kid spread like a plague in her homeland. One of the worst was that little blue devil running around. Not to sugarcoat the thing, but she knew a couple of individuals who were close to putting a bullet in them. Steve shook his head, now leaving her with nothing to guess.

"Is more complicated than that," He cryptically said.

"Hmph, someone calling that pretty face old, now I've heard it all," Valka stated, going back to what she was looking for, hissing in frustration moments after. "Dammit, where the hell is it ?"

"Lost something ?" The captain leaned over to see the area.

"Most've left it up there," She confirmed, gazing the stairs. "Be right back. Hey Erika, get him whatever he wants, I've to go up for a minute," The girl had just finished with the candles when her mother called. The establishment was now full of brightness. So much that from outside, it looked like it was on fire.

Putting the matches away, Erika took over Valka's place as the same climbed up the ladder. With both hands in the counter, she looked at their costumer.

"What'll it be ?" She asked with a silvery tone,

Steve pondered his options. While he liked beers, whiskey, etc.. and they didn't have any effects on him since receiving the serum. Yet, he honestly didn't feel like drinking them right now.

"Water, please," He requested with a nod.

Erika wasn't expecting that, and it showed with her eyes widening a little. She still did it, taking a jar with a small mug and filling it. She carefully put it in front of Steve.

"There you go,"

"Thank you," Steve was about to take a swig before he remembered. "Oh, sorry, I'm Steve Rogers," He introduced himself, extending his hand. "And, I...kind know your name already," he added with a chuckle.

Erika shared it with him, grasping with her own. "Nice to meet you,"

Drinking the water in one go, Steve looked over his shoulder at the rest of the bar.

"It's a nice place," He broke the ice as Erika refilled the mug.

"You can say that now. Before, half of it was just trash," She replied, giving the place a once over. "Mom had to work hard to get it going. And alone for the most part," She then mischievously added louder. "Good thing she got me now. Might as well end up a crippled,"

"_ZIP IT!_" Came Valka's response form above, causing Erika to press her lips together, fighting back a laugh. Steve, while doing the same, was thinking about what she said at first.

He had seen the same thing before with his mother. When his father died in the war, she had to pull extra hours in many jobs, while also having to worry about his ever so unstable health at the time. And not once did she lose her calm or caring attitude. That only boosted him to help whenever he could, even in tasks that would take a toll on him. She tried to tell him to it was alright, but once he had something in mind, no one was able to change it. But that was his case, however.

"If you don't me asking," Steve respectfully waited for a nod. When she gave it, he asked: "Wasn't your father here to help both of you ?"

Erika's face turned slightly more somber.

"Never got to meet him. And mom doesn't like to talk about it, so in truth, I don't know anything about him," She said, crossing her arms.

"Sorry, if I -,"

"It's fine," Erika brushed off, taking no offense, eyes on the floor. "I grew out of caring about that. He may be dead, alive somewhere far from here, don't think I'll ever know," She said in a casual voice, but Steve caught the traces of resentment and sadness in it.

He learned from Nat on how to read people, or at least got the gist of it. Kids and teens were, at times, the most varied ones. Some bore their hearts in the palm of their hands. On the other hand, some tried to hide their emotions. It could be the result of trauma, shame, fear, amongst others. Kate was part of the former in the beginning. And now, Erika was more on the case of a subconscious repulse of a matter. Years of questions without answer caused that frequently.

"Maybe you won't," He said after a minute of silence between the two. Erika looked up to him, intrigued by what he would say next. "But if you ask me. What matters is that you know that you and your mother had each other, always,"

While speeches motived, a few words were just what it took to make the point clear.

* * *

The rain ended in a few hours. It was past mid day now. Some clouds were still in the sky, and the sun had short gaps to go through them. In the streets, there was a chance of slipping or end up getting dirty by the wet rocks and mud. Most of the people remained in their homes. Yet, a few of them went back to their work places. For now, all that they cared about was pushing the water away from it. And there was a lot of it!.

While they focused on that, there was a small meeting going on in the first level.

T'challa was the first to get there, standing next to the mounts. The last hours he spent just talking with Cithria at the inn. In that talk, he got a good grip on what kind of person she is. A dreamer through and through, full of will and wishes. Also, with a kind heart and a good head on her shoulders,

After she overcame the nervousness that he saw those traits, and he thought he had a part in it. There was a fire in her eyes when he handed her the panther mask. His advice had an impact for sure and showed when she spoke more about herself. When it came to her parents and sister, there was great fondness in her voice. Much like him when younger.

But the real breakthrough was when she, at last, revealed what Ned was hitting on. Now, besides knowing her, T'challa knew what her path would be. With the rain coming to an end, it was time to go to the meeting point. He left after wishing her nothing but luck for the future. And she promised to do her best with all her passion. That made T'chlla see that she'll go far when the time comes.

His thoughts were put to the side when the rest of the group got in to view. Dion came from the road at the front, holding his helmet. He seemed a little worn, rubbing his forehead and lips pressed. It is if he was having a hemicrania. Both said not a thing as they were face to face.

"...Can you do me a favor?" The soldier asked in a dead but gruff voice. He moved his hand out of the way to stare at T'challa. Taking the same's silence as a _yes_, he said. "Never talk to me about fruits, till the day I die, please ?" He kept the same tone in the question as well.

T'challa, still trying to understand what was the cause of this, only gave a short nod.

"Thanks, you're a good friend," Dion stated. Without a word, he turned to walk to the horses. His mount snored happily at him as he got closer. T'challa, on the other hand, was left to wonder what just happened.

He didn't have a lot of time for that.

Rogers walked back from the same way he went at the start. And to the prince's surprise, he wasn't alone. Beron and Henry were at each side of him. From the way the captain was speaking, he was explaining something to them.

"And that's what we used to do back then," He finished.

"Did you and the others get them all ?" Henry asked.

"Most. Those that were left were taken care of after the war," Steve revealed. Before he could continue, he saw T'challa and Dion. Though, the latter was with the horses.

"Huh, you two were here faster than I thought," He said in greeting.

"Being honest, Steve. I couldn't wait to come back," Was Dion's response to it. The tone in his voice wasn't lost.

"Did something happen to him ?" Rogers asked.

"By the looks of it, it did," T'challa replied, with a look at the same. He then inquired. "Where were the three of you ?"

Rogers had a lucky find in his path. Pointing at the mountain, he revealed.

"There's a whole section inside the mountain. With a few homes and sellers.

I walked for a while before the rain started. So I found an inn of sorts and decided to stay there. And that's when we met," He gestured to the young men behind him.

"He went in just in time," Beron added to the topic.

"Yeah, the place was crawling with people," Henry followed. "Not that I mind it, but it got a little claustrophobic."

"Course you don't mind, you couldn't take your eyes out of that girl," Beron murmured in reply to his brother's statement. But Henry heard it.

"Shut your goddamn mouth," He whispered/hissed back at him. Following Dion's actions, they went to get their horses from the pole, leaving the two Avengers alone for now.

Both couldn't see it, but T'challa was quite amused by the banter. Mostly so for the change of air in them. For the last days, they were quiet, speaking at certain times with him and Steve, most with the captain. A few ideas of why went through his head once or twice that time. But in this small exchange, they seemed more open and carefree around them. He wondered what caused this.

"What about you ?" Rogers asked after shaking his head in amusement at the boys.

"Like you, I stayed in an inn, but above," Black panther revealed. "Way less crowed, however. But not without some good company,"

"Uh? Who ?"

"A young girl that lives in here named Cithria. She got curious about my suit and started following me through the streets," Thinking back, this was the first time that has ever happened to him. "When the rain came, we both found shelter, " It was more of the case that she continued to go after him, but given the context, he could let that slide.

Rogers chuckled at the image. "I take she didn't hide it well,"

That would be an ob vious notion. "Those skills are lacking, but she didn't mean to do any harm," T'challa said. "And, I got to praise her for already being certain of what she wants to do,"

"That is ?"

T'challa saw a comparison right away in the conversation. While he himself had some of them, other factors molded it in the end.

"1943," He gave his encrypted answer. The captain frowned in thought. Realization quickly shinned in his eyes as he finally got it. Lips slightly up, he snorted.

"Think she has a chance ?" He knowingly put to T'challa.

"It's up to her in the end," Saying is easy, doing it, that's another story. "But, by as our exchange, I think so,"

Rogers nodded. If Demacia in that field was like on Earth, this Cithria got a long path ahead of her. The funny thing is, he didn't expect one so young to want that as their future. But, he was the way he was and never gave up trying, so it shouldn't be so weird. Not to mention, there were two people in the team that proved the notion to be false.

"Well, I hope she has the best luck in it," He gently stated.

"From the answer she gave me, there won't be any worries on that part,"

"You two ready to go ?" Both turned to look at Dion, already on top of spirit. Henry and Beron right behind him on their steeds as well.

"Yeah," Rogers confirmed, adjusting the bag in his back. "How long till we get there again ?" Dion mentioned that they should take a different road for more safety, so it was going to take more time.

"Only two days," The commander revealed. Looking up at clouds, they were still greyish, meaning that a new rainfall could come again. "Can promise we'll get there dry, however," He warned them about the chances.

"Huh, I can live with that," Rogers said with a shrug.

"Ok then, let's move," Dion restarted their adventure with a single push on spirit's reins. Before the brothers could do the same, T'challa gave them and Rogers a piece of advice. Even when he didn't know why of it,

"When talking to him, try to avoid any topics involving fruits," He said.

Three raised brows were the response to that.

* * *

It was past night fall on the mountain's forest. In the previous days, the group would go on even afte sunset. But that's because they were in the plains, with clear visibility with the moon light. Now, in the dense woods, they had to be more careful. Walking in the dark didn't bother the two Avengers, but they weren't going to risk the others because of that.

Earlier, they came across the short cut Dion mentioned. There, they understood why he said that it could fall part with them. The road was a narrow path of rocks, with a cliff above it. On the sides, pieces of the road were missing as a result of other travelers passing through there. No doubt the rain left it even more unstable then it was. And to make matters worse, many rocks fell from the cliff.

That was more than enough for them to take the long way around.

Beron and Henry were quick to fall asleep after eating dinner, the day's tiredness finally catching up to them. Dion would usually stay up for a longer time. On this occasion, though, he felt that a few hours of sleep would do his head wonders. The commander had revealed why he was so annoyed. As the rain continued in the city, there was a merchant next to him. And the man didn't stop talking about all the kinds of fruits that existed in Demacia and the lands beyond it. It was a one-sided conversation that nearly drained all of Dion's will. So when the water stopped, he was out of there as fast as he could.

Safe to say, the commander deserved to rest after that experience.

Right now, he and the boys were deep asleep a few feet away from the fire. Being enhanced, T'challa and Steve didn't have such a need for it, but weren't completely free, however. Yet, since both weren't feeling tired at all. The watch turns were theirs for the rest of the night,

The night was calm as owls, crickets, leaves moving with the wind, and the steeds walking from time to time were the only sounds in the area. Long trees blocked the little light that wasn't reduced by the clouds.

T'challa was on his feet, helmet off and staring at the dark surrounding them. Steve was right next to him, sitting on the ground, inclined against his bag, eyes on the fire. The two were in their own bubbles of thoughts, in total silence.

That's until the former voice his doubts about earlier.

"The boys seem more open to us now," T'challa said without moving from his position.

"Hmm ?" Steve turned to him.

"Something I, and you too noticed since we left Demacia," T'challa now turned, gesturing to sleeping forms of Henry and Beron. "Both almost seemed afraid to talk or look at us," In contrast, the four interacted more on the last few hours than in the past days.

"Now is like that has never passed between us," He pointed out to the captain. Then asking. "You had something to do with that ?"

Steve hummed, thinking back of his time with the recruits up in the inn. He did notice their hesitation to speak to him and T'challa, since when they meet at the city's gates. And in the back of his head, he knew why, or at least what made both act that way.

"I guess I did," He answered, before adding casually. "But it wasn't a big deal,"

Even with the answer, T'challa was still curious.

"What you said to them ?"

Dawn was still hours away, so this would help kill time.

"Well," Steve started.

And so Steve told him everything. What happened while he was going through the city. Metting Valka and her girl. The talk with Henry and Beron to sort things out between them and what both were feeling before it. Including what he learned about the two brothers and their family.

"That was basically it," He finished.

T'challa looked over to the camp, focusing on them as they slept. Steve could see that he was processing all that he said.

"Seems like both of us had our share of _teaching _today," T'challa stated in insight. He had detailed more of his time with Cithria. "And when we didn't expect it at all,"

"True," Steve concurred with a short nod. "But I guess it comes with the job," Be it in a world with or without powers, guidance, and incentives will exist. And so will the people to give them to those who needed. As long as he was there, Steve wanted to be one of them.

T'challa hummed in agreement, before changing topics.

"From what Dion said, we'll reach the outpost soon," He told the captain. "And for the last days, I've wondered if there'll be something to be found," He was a warrior, but also a man of science. Optimism was useful, but he had to be realistic about all the odds. Even if was the hard thing to hear,

Steve silently reflected on that. Sure, it would be a hit to go all this way just to come back empty handed. And wouldn't be the first time he dealt with a situation that had everything against him. But he had to believe that they would find at least a clue, small as it may be, of where the others are or how to go home.

"Can't say that thought didn't come to me as well," He replied to T'challa in honesty. "Yeah, maybe we won't get nothing out of this. But can't just think that everything will lead to the same end," He Turned to his fellow Avenger, full of confidence. "Cause if I do without even trying, I won't be at peace with myself,"

"...Hope can be fool's downfall,"

"Then we are the biggest of fools,"

Both chortled in amusement. T'challa mostly for seeing the truth in it. Logic aside, he too wouldn't be able to rest or find peace without trying to locate the rest of the team and return to his family.

If both have to turn this world upside down for it, so be it.

**(LINHA)**

They woke at sunrise to continue down the road. Last night was the final stage of the cloudy skies as blue and yellow danced free over them again. It was also what brought Dion out of his grumpy mood. So much that he almost didn't want to wake up.

Even going by yesterday's changes, T'challa still didn't expect Beron to come and strike a conversation with him so soon. And one that surprisingly didn't involve the suit. It was more because of the red head noticing the lamp amulet on his bag as they got ready to leave. Reaching from inside the armor, Beron took one his own. His, however, was the wolf. Unlike the other half, the spirit's face was only partially covered by his white mask. And it was a little old, as parts of it were missing.

One of their members didn't know the meaning of them through.

"What are those ?" Steve asked, looking at the amulets.

"The lamp and the wolf I mentioned, captain," Beron answered, handing the item to him. "Both are the two sides of death for us, the lamp being peace and the wolf pain," It was weird for him to think that they weren't known in the land called _America _that Steve told him.

"_Kinda like yin and yang," _The same thought as he brushed his thumb over the carnivore's face. Back then, many of his unite had their own lucky charm. A cross, stones, photos of loved ones, and many others. Yet, from what Beron just said, this was an odd pick.

"It's beautiful, but why use this one instead of the other ?" He asked, returning the wolf.

"Is more appropriate," The boy said with a casually, putting the amulet back inside his chest piece.

The avengers shared a look of uncertainty.

"What do you mean ?" T'challa was who asked.

Beron felt that this would end up like the many discussions he had with his brother and parents.

"For me, the lamp would be useful if I had chosen to live like the common folk. Build a farm in the fields, maybe start a family and die in peace in my sleep many years later, simple things, you know ?" Seeing that he had both adult's full attention, he explained the other side of the spectrum. "But, in joining the army to enter the vanguard, that is no longer optional. When I die, won't be in an bed. But on the ground, fighting alongside those who also accepted that. It's why I have the wolf only,"

Speechless would be quite spot on to describe T'challa and Steve's states after he was finished. They didn't know if they should be troubled that he said them.

"Not everyone ends like that," Steve softly put it to Beron. As a soldier, he knew that death could come anytime and from anywhere. After all, it was what he signed up for since the beginning. Even so, he and the others always thought about finishing the fight alive and continue from where they left off before it,

He was glad to know that the remaining of his team on the war had that in the aftermath. So the hear a teenager say something like that didn't sit well with him.

"I know, but the odds are pointed to it most of the time," Beron said matter of fact. Before the topic could go on, he left the area. The avengers watched him go with contemplative looks on their faces.

"He did it again, didn't he ?" Both turned to the newcomer's voice. Henry heard the conversation from the side. "No wonder they say he is the cynical one between the two of us," That was the thing that, if he could, he would change in his brother without hesitation.

"He has been always like that ?" T'challa mentioned with his hand. Judging by Henry's sullen look, the answer was obvious.

"It got a little worse in the last years," He revealed, head shaking tiredly. "Mom and dad write to me every time to ask if he had a change of mind. But is the same no matter what,"

"You know why ?"

Henry did a small shrug before replying. "It's just _him_ really, and the way he sees things," Turning to his brother, he added. "And that scares me at times,"

For the rest of the way, they didn't touch on the subject again. Mostly to avoid creating tension between them. Steve would occasionally spare a few quick glances at Beron when he could. T'challa did the same in less quantity, but with the same concern behind them. Instead, they focused on small talks here and there to kill time.

Steve also told Dion about the howling commandos. He had the same face as the boys, loving every second of it. It was a pity that all of them were already dead. But in compensation, he looked forward to finally meeting Bucky, Sam, and the rest of the avengers.

With T'challa, Dion got to know about his family just as he did for him before. While he was impressed with Shuri's intelligence, her liking for gloating on other's misfortunes made him dread Alexei meeting her. One he could handle, but two? Kill him first before it. Such a statement made all share a laugh, snickers in Henry and Beron's case.

Soon enough, the group reached more and more into the forest. The scrub was thicker, bare rocks were stuck on the ground, bushes, and trees in every possible direction. It was a temperate undisturbed, dense, wild, and old place,

But beautiful all the same.

The three adults were very much relaxed in the group while crossing through the woods. The same couldn't be said about the brothers. At every second passed both would snap their heads at the smallest sounds in the area, be it an animal or branches cracking.

"You boys keep doing that, by the time you reach 50, those necks are going to be stiff as a rock," Dion had to make them stop when the number of times got ridiculous.

"Sorry, sir," Henry was still looking at the surroundings.

"I just can't stop feeling eyes on my back," Beron added.

Signing inwardly, he couldn't exactly blame them. Life on the farm taught him how to keep it cool in places like this way before others. But since they came from a village in the mountains at Freljord's borders, the recruits were bound to become paranoid.

"I won't say the feeling is bad, because it isn't," It was time for a new lesson for the green ones. "But, it can get you killed if misused," No reason to not be real with it. "All those sounds you're hearing now, from the animals and trees? Remember them well, that's a sign that things are ok at the moment. Also, pay attention to them as well," With a soft tap on his horse's shoulder, he stated. "From that, when there's one out of place or complete silence, you'll know is time to keep your guards up, got it ?"

The boys visually relaxed while nodding in yes.

"Excellent," Dion returned the gestured before turning back to the front. He was meet with stares of silent regard from Steve and T'challa.

"...What ?" He asked, looking between them.

"You're a good teacher," The former said matter of fact, with the latter in total agreement.

Dion tried hard not to blush at Steve's compliment once again. He wasn't one to make those kinds of things out in the open, and when they got noticed by others, he honestly didn't know how to react to the praise, even when he appreciated.

"I'm just doing my job," That was his hope of brushing it off.

To bad for him, the captain knew that excuse like no one. It was honestly what he used in many cases. And knowing the feeling, he simply hummed with a nod.

"Are we getting close ?" Steve then asked about their destination.

Taking the lead to forget the last few moments, Dion looked for one specific sign in the woods. Halting the horse, he gestured to a big rock covered in moss. If it wasn't changed, it should

"See if there is a symbol behind the moss," He said.

Walking to said rock, Steve ran his hand vertically over it. It was there alright, the same symbol used in all Demacia. Only this one had its wings open to the sides and not up. Dion saw it from above Steve's should.

"Yeah, we are basically there almost," He answered the question from before. The symbol was used in every ranger's outpost throughout the country. But only a few knew where to find the hidden marks.

All five quickly found themselves in an open area in the shape of a circle. The ones mounted had to get down and guide their steeds before that. Steve guarded the rear, while T'challa stayed at the front with Dion. At first view, it was like a sore thumb. Even more, compared to the closed path at their backs. With orange leaves coming down and flying in the wind giving a majestic feel. And the sound of a nearby waterfall echoing through the place. Hell, the trees seemed to be higher than before.

There were traces of human activity like a small extinguished campfire. Tools left on the ground a few feet away from each other. Footprints going towards the north and west. Thing is, they were nowhere in sight. In a plane line, the group considered the area.

"...At the risk of sounding like an obvious idiot, this place looks abandoned to me," Beron spoke after a period of silence.

As he said his piece, T'challa went in to see it closer.

"If it is abandoned, they left a few moments ago," He said, kneeling down on the tracks. They were from an adult male and were still fresh. He wasn't alone, as dog paws were right next to his. Strangely, the man's tracks vanished after a few meters.

Steve, at the same time, went with Dion to the campfire. With the smoke coming from it, no doubt it was extinguished just now. The most logical reason to explain this was that whoever was there left in a hurry. But why? that was the question.

"The rangers usually do this ?" Steve asked, turning to the commander.

Head shaking in no, Dion pressed his lips together in thought. It wasn't like Quinn's team at all. War could be going on, and still, at least one of them would be there in their posts. Something was going in there, and he didn't like it.

Taking the gesture as all he needed, Steve suggested, looking behind him towards the trees than at T'challa.

"Guess is time to leave then," Better safe than sorry.

Dion nodded in approval.

"Alright, we'll go south and -," He raised his voice so all could hear, only to be interrupted.

In an ironic parallel, Steve and T'challa had felt eyes on them when arriving. But, unlike the boys, they knew that someone was there. It was only a matter of keeping it calm and wait for the right time. Moving in synchrony, they threw both shield and blades between the branches above. It was so sudden and fast that their companions only registered after hearing the screams and sounds of two bodies hitting the ground.

A commotion broke as the shouts continued when the avengers had the watchers pin down after retrieving their weapons in a blink. The surprises didn't end there. A medium size white furred dog came out of the bushes, barking loudly at all in the area.

"OI, OI, OI, TAKE IT EASY WILL YA ?" One of the dropped exclaimed in a croaky voice, eyes wide with alarm and defiance as T'challa's claws hovered over his face.

"Who are you ?" The avenger asked, pressing closer.

"WE ARE NOT YOUR ENEMIES," The other who had his throat pressed by Steve's forearm answered straightaway. The dog's barks were near deafening now. "Rigby, calm down, boy," And just like that, he stooped, tho he remained tense at the sight of his master in danger.

Dion's hand was already on his sword, but he halted at hearing the dog's name. Realizing who he belonged to, his grip relaxed, and he felt more at ease. With a raise of his hand to order Henry and Beron to stand down, he turned to the scene.

"Steve, T'challa, is ok, I know them," Going forward, there were no more doubts as he saw the same old unruly beard, tired-looking face, and metal collar. "Especially this pillock over here,"

At the insult, the man in question lifted his head to stare at Dion.

"Says the lick-spittle," He retorted in deadpan.

Both locked gazes for a while before their facades cracked. The once somber expressions were now big smiles as they laughed out.

"It's been a long time, Dalin," The commander said friendly.

"Good to see you too, Dion," Dalin replied with a nod. He was free to swift to a sitting position after Steve removed his arm. "Don't know what this shield is made of, but that was a nice throw," He put it to the captain, rubbing his left ribs.

"I'm sorry, sir," Steve apologized, placing the shield back in the slot. T'challa had also released the other older ranger. The grizzled man with amber eyes and a mustache gave a short thanks, grumbling something under his breath after.

"No worry," Dalin said, rising to stand on two feet. "It would be foolish to not keep your guard up in the woods. And no need to call me sir, I'm just a simple ranger," He added just as Rigby came to stand by his side, mood more playful now.

It was a chance to break introductions.

"As he said, the name's Dalin," He started with himself. "This one is Rigby and the old grouch there is Bertrand,"

Bertrand didn't let that slide easily.

"You bout to wake up one day missing that tongue of yours," He gave Dalin the warning.

"I'll believe when you do it,"

Dion stepped in to cut the banter, despite enjoying it.

"While you two are at it, these are captain Steve Rogers, prince T'challa, and my new recruits, Henry and Beron," He presented that side of the field.

"Nice to meet you, boys," Dalin greeted, with Bertrand grunting as hello. The avenger's names, however, made the former stop to think. His eyes lit up in recognition. In the middle of all the adrenaline, he missed their names at first. "Wait, I know both of you. You're the people that are looking for the other folks," Since receiving the drawings, part of the rangers had been asking everywhere for them. The list was long, but they could handle it.

"Yeah, that's us," Steve confirmed sheepishly.

"Though there were two ladies with ya," Bertrand stated, raising a brow.

"That's true. They're just in another city at the moment," T'challa explained to him. He kept it simple to not speak on the complications behind it.

Dalin hummed in understanding, before enquiring. "So, why are you all here ?"

Since they haven't met with Quinn yet, openly speaking their true intentions could be a shot in the foot.

"We decided to come looking for our friends as well," Steve used the same excuse. "Better than standing still doing nothing,"

That phrase was well familiar for Dalin. And while he held those kinds of attitudes in high regard, right now, he had to put his duty first. Judging by the way this Rogers acted, he was a soldier and very respectful, so hopefully, he would understand.

"That's very noble, but I'm afraid I can't let you go beyond this point," He said to them. "Not now at least,"

Steve, T'challa, and Dion exchanged glances with each other. The latter's thoughts on the campfire, in the end, were right.

"Dalin, what's going on in here ?" Dion went straight to the point. "What made you two hide in the threes like that ?"

Dalin was quick to reply. "For the last weeks, there's has been -,"

_KYAAA_

A keening cry cut through the morning air. All turned their heads to see a great eagle flying over them. Its feathers were deep blue, with sharp claws and silver and golden armor in its chest. The bird kept its eyes in them before flying back to the woods.

A wave of relief washed over Dalin and Bertrand at the eagle's presence. Rigby whined in excitement.

"Well, took her long enough," The latter commented in good humor. The avengers were about to ask who, but the sound of bushed moving echoed before they could.

In moments a new hooded figure entered the ring. As the hood only covered the face, they could see it was a fit and average woman in height, wearing light protection, golden boots, gloved hands, and a crossbow in her back. The blue eagle returned, landing on her shoulder and closing its wings. Lowering her hood, a pair of wide bright brow eyes looked directly at them. Along with an attractive face, light skin, long hair, and a winged helmet that went to her cheeks.

Dalin was the first to greet her, taking a few steps forward.

"Hey, boss," He said, to which the woman smile.

The ranger knight Quinn, arrived.

* * *

"Thank goodness you're all here," Quinn said, shaking Dalin and Bertrand's hands. Crouching down as Rigby approached, she ruffled his ears. The same relief both felt after seeing Valor flying in went through her as well.

"Same for you, boss," Dalin replied.

"Almost thought you wouldn't show up," Bertrand added as a jest, but with a worried undertone.

"Oh, Bertrand, you know I always arrive when I mean to," Quinn mirthfully teased. The other meaning behind the phrase wasn't unnoticed. "And now I didn't do any of my _stunts _as you call it," She assured.

The old ranger grunted with a small smile.

"So, is just us ?" Quinn checked the situation.

"Yes, me and Bert meet two days ago before getting here," Dalin answered.

"By that, he means I scared the life out of him while just walking around a rock," Bertrand took his chance to payback.

"Look, I was on edge, ok?" Dalin didn't even try to hide it.

"Keep telling yourself that, kid,"

Quinn shook her head at them, exchanging a look with Valor, who had a dead expression in his face and unblinking eyes. She then turned back to see that one from the group was missing.

"Bert, where's Beemer ?"

"Left him with the folks in the town," He revealed the whereabouts of his loyal pet. "After the rain, he was feeling sick. I wasn't going to drag him to this like that,"

The storm was one of the strongest Quinn ever seen. Thankfully she and Valor found a cave to stay and wait for it to end. While the eagle was strong-willed and stubborn, it wasn't immune to sickness like every other living being.

"You did the right thing," She said to him.

"Yeah, he'll come back swinging after we're done with this mess," Knowing the little badger, he was already back to full health and giving the people a hard time.

Continuing the topic, Dalin voiced another concern.

"Boss, did you happen to meet with Genevieve in the way here ?" He asked.

"A few days ago, she's fine," Quinn confirmed. Seeing Dalin breath out made her recall one of the things her fellow ranger has been saying for a while. He really wasn't subtle at all.

"Anyway, is there any news ?" Bertrand shifted back to the original cause.

A shadow came down on Quinn's face as she revealed. "We...we lost another one,"

While the old ranger snarled in anger and defeat, Dalin asked. "Who ?"

"Sebios. They found his horse back at the camp, with nothing left but the crest," Her fist closed and opened as she spoke. As one of their captains, it was her responsibility to make sure all rangers were safe. Sensing the distress, Valor rubbed his head against Quinn's to comfort her.

"Goddammit," Dalin wearily pinched the base of his nose. Sebios was their newest member. "Boss, I think is better you talk to him. We need to put an end to this," He stated, sidestepping.

Looking to the right, she focused on the other group, immediately locking in a familiar face.

"_Dion ?_!" She exclaimed in surprise.

The commander, alongside his companions, heard the conversation just now. Before he was curious, now he was troubled. Did they lose 2 of their men? for what? He really wanted the answers as fast as possible. But it was better not force it at the moment.

"Hello, Quinn," He said softly, watching her come close. The reply he got was a tight embrace. Valor had gotten out her shoulder before it.

"God's how long has it been ?" She asked, after breaking the hug.

"Almost two years, I think," Time usually flies for them. "What have you been up to ?"

In a moment of levity, Quinn replied. "Oh, you know, tracking down bandits, hunting a few animals, getting to know the outside world, the usual," The last hasn't happened for a while, tho. "And you? still stuck in the city ?" While she was always informed of all that happened, small details slipped.

"After taking up this task, not so much thankfully," Dion thumbed to back, at the brothers. Both stood at attention at the presence of a superior, placing their right arms across the armor's chest plate in salute.

"At your orders, captain," Dion explained her position during the journey, so they knew how to address the ranger.

"At ease," Quinn replied with a nod. Turning back to the commander, she raised a brow. "You're not going to lose the two like I heard you did with the others, right ?"

The boy's eyes widened, going Dion right after. On his end, he stared at Quinn, lips pressed together, and eyes with fire in them. She had to fight to keep a straight face.

"Relax boys, it didn't happen," Quinn said, after a couple of seconds. Giving Dion a light backhanded tap, she added. "In truth, thanks to him, the rangers have been receiving more and more members. So, he's the right men to the job," Seeing him turn his head to the side, to avoid others noticing his burning face, was what she took as being out of the hook.

"What are your names?" She asked.

The older of the two answered. "Beron and this is my little brother, Henry,"

The ranger's heartbeat quicked for an instant. Before her mind could wander back to the day at the mountains in the north, she mentally counted to 10 to remain in the present.

"Welcome to Greenfang, both of you," She said to them. Only wishing it was in better circumstances.

"Thank you, captain," They replied, initial fear now gone.

With an approving nod, Quinn looked over to Dion once more. But the two strangely garbed men behind him quickly caught her attention. Momentary frozen, she was inwardly surprised. Dion knew who it was aimed at and was going to present them. Quinn beat him to the punch, however, walking towards the avengers.

"And some of us still think you both weren't real," Came her casual statement.

That definitely wasn't how they expected the first contact to go. Thinking about it tho, they should be used to that.

"Our reputation does not yet precede us then ?" Steve said in good nature.

"Not completely, yet," Quinn then turned to T'challa. "But it helps when you take down a general from the Noxians," One of the ranger's attributes is having a sharp mind. And she rarely forgot any information. "Is an honor meeting you two,"

"The honor is ours," Black panther replied with a warm smirk at her. Valor had been watching them from the top a three. Flying from it, he stopped right in front of Steve's face. While the captain was at a loss of what kind of eagle was that, T'challa knew it immediately.

During his time in the library, he looked through some of the animals that lived in the country. And one of the rarest was right there. Azurite eagles lived in the north, hunting small prey or bigger ones than them. Oztin mentioned that finding one, let alone domesticate it was a task that few had ever managed to complete. Well, looks like he just found one that did it.

"He wants you to extend your arm," Quinn stated to Steve, watching the staredown between him and Valor. It was a first seeing the eagle go to someone else. Usually, he avoids others, keeping a distance, even from her fellow rangers.

After raising his right arm, Valor softly descended. Thanks to the suit's material, the claws didn't cut through the flash. Steve hesitantly used his left to pet the eagle, stopping a few millimeters away, waiting for permission. Valor granted by moving closer and placing his forehead on the palm.

"What's he's name ?" Steve asked, not moving his gaze.

"Valor,"

While petting the eagle, in the back of his mind, the soldier could hear a witty remark coming from either Nat or Tony about the scene. Captain America, with a giant blue eagle in his arm. The joke sold itself. His thoughts took a more somber route when he noticed the look on Dion's face. Anxiety covered all of it, eyes darting to Quinn and the other rangers that were with Beron and Henry. Whatever was happening there, was something big. Adding what Quinn said, just it gave more weight.

He and T'challa came there for a reason, to find clues. But, like always, his desires were put to the side when seeing things going south.

"Excuse me, ma'am," Making his decision, he turned to Quinn, who was chatting with T'challa.

"Just Quinn, captain," She humbly replied.

"Steve," He returned in the same manner. "Mind telling me something ?"

As Quinn shook her head, all turned to him.

"Right before you arrived, Dalin was about to tell us of something that was happening in here," He began, giving Dion a knowing nod. "We also heard that one of your own was missing. So, can you say what it is ?"

Jarvan had mentioned that Quinn acted unlike other soldiers. He was proven right when she said it all without hesitation.

"It started days ago. A woodsman close to the borders related that his son went missing after sunset. The next day, another report came in this time from a child who couldn't find her mother. From there every outpost got more and more cases of people missing, and we were looking everywhere for them. Only to find nothing," It still didn't make sense to her, how could there not be a single clue. Looking from a common point of view, these people just vanished with the wind.

"From there, it only got worse. One week later, two of our rangers went missing as well," She shared a look with Dalin and Bertrand, both had their heads down in remembrance. "When that happened, I ordered all the members to regroup and stick together. Until we find the responsible for all of this," Since she, Dalin, and Bertrand were most loners in the branch, they agreed to meet there and them move on.

The five visitors stayed in total silence while absorbing the information. Henry and Beron suddenly began to dread even more the sensation both had when getting here. As for the other three, they started to think about it militarily.

"Why didn't you send a message ?" Dion voiced the simple outcome. "We could've sent an elite squadron to help,"

Quinn had considered that idea over and over throughout the last days. The other rangers also supported it like it was a no brainer. Before she could say her reason, however, someone said it for her.

"Too much commotion," T'challa stated from experience. In the years his people hunted down claw, it wasn't with an army, but a selected group of people. "Fewer numbers, bigger the chance the target won't go into hiding definitely,"

His conclusion was the same as Steve.

"If you came in like that, at best you would waste time, and possibly lose more men at worst," He added to the notion.

Quinn and Dion were taken back by how quickly both figure the situation all out. Even more the latter from just hearing that they were formidable warriors. Dion had to admit the logic behind the move. It just like he used to hunt, he mostly did it alone.

"Hmm, true enough," He said, before going to the next question. "Do you at least have a notion of who is behind this ?"

"None," Quinn confessed. "There wasn't anything left to get a starting point,"

Bandits, Noxians, Freljordians, all three were out of the picture for Dion. Any human traces would be found by Quinn, no matter how small. That left him with two options.

"Maybe rogue mages ?" He suggested.

"Nah, we already ruled that out," Bertrand came in. "Some folks with petricite amulets took a look and found nothing. Tis's something else,"

So Dion was left with the one that still gave him nightmares. The image of the bodies was something inhuman and sick.

"Voidlings ?"

The avengers were told of the country's history with mages. Going by centuries past. But, voidlings? That was new. To Dion's relief, it also wasn't the case.

Steve was well aware that he wasn't part of the Demacian army, nor this was his world, nonetheless, he was compelled to speak.

"I'm not going to pretend to know what you faced before," He stated. "But, there will nothing to be found if we just stand here. The only way is looking across the place, or where the first person went missing,"

Dalin spoke for the first time on the topic.

"We went there already, sir," He said. "And like the others, there were no clues,"

"Not all things are what they seem to be," T'challa shared some wisdom to him. Like the captain, the situation became more dire than their original quest. "Perhaps a new outlook would give some answers," He referred to himself and Steve, before turning to Quinn. "Where did the first victim was taken ?"

"Funny enough, Dion knowns where it is too," She casually replied, much to the commander's confusion.

"I do ?"

As if the universe gave a reward to those who helped others without asking nothing back, she replied. "It was a few yards away from where I found that rock that you and the others came to retrieve,"

* * *

Steve, T'challa, Dion, Quinn, Dalin, Bertrand, Beron, and Henry all set forth towards the place of the first disappearance. They were stretched in two short lines while going through the woods. Dion let Dalin and Bertrand use spirit as he caching up with Quinn at the front. Rigby was right beside them. Valor as also doing the same from above the group.

Prior to this new expedition, a great debate was held between them. Dalin and Bertrand argued that they should stick to the plan and go to the Everpeak settlement at the mountain's slopes to regroup. Their boss, on the other hand, was willing to go back and take her chances with new help. For as long as he knew her, it was clear for Dalin that he was the most grounded and who stuck to the rules. What they were going through served as a new motivator for him to remain that way. So taking risks was the last thing on his list.

Another reason for it was the undiscovered ground with the two Avengers. Stories weren't enough to form a complete notion of anyone. That point was brought down, as Dion vouched for the two without thinking twice, the brothers included.

What put an end to the discussion was Quinn's ultimatum. They could either come along or go to Everpeak by themselves. Dalin still tried to convince her otherwise, but an elbow from Bertrand stopped him.

"_Forget it, kid," He was small on patience for more of that. "Boss made her mind, It ain't you who's going to change it," _

The warden, despite not liking it, had to see the fact in front of him. Against his best judgment, he decided to go with Quinn and the others.

It was a one day and a half travel to the location. As midnight fell in the mountain's forests, the group ceased their journey. One of the positive aspects that came out of the tense situation was that Henry and Beron now had more teachers to explain the ways of surviving and moving in the woods. Out of the trio, Quinn and Dalin were the ones who told them a lot as they sat together next to the campfire. Bertrand grunted that he was too old for this but handed a couple of hints once in a while.

Four of them slept as the hours went on through the night. Having a small sense of security for the first time in days, the old ranger was out cold the moment he laid his head on the floor. The young men and Rigby were right behind him on that.

Steve, Dion, and Dalin honestly couldn't even think that. The soldiers conversed lowly between each other. It helped to alleviate some distrust the ranger still had about the captain. T'challa was focus on another thing. Instead of staying with the group, Quinn and Valor stayed above at the thick branches. Both appeared to be in a conversation of sorts. She said that each of the rangers had a companion of their choosing and had to spent weeks to months to form a bond with them. Not so different from Wakabi and his white rhino. T'challa, however, never quite got this kind of connection. An irony, considering who he was.

Noticing the others were not paying attention, he sneakily went behind them and soundlessly climbed up the trunk. He reached up to Quinn's left, catching a bit of her talking.

"I know you saw it too," She told Valor as he stood next to her. The fire bellow gave a small level of light for them, but the moon covered the rest "You wouldn't have done that if you didn't,"

Valor shook his wings as a form of a reply to her.

"I'm just saying that I didn't felt anything odd about them," Quinn said. "They came here for a reason and decided to help us. If there was something hidden, it wasn't going to pass through me," Signing, a confession surged. "Or maybe I let it go, just for the chance of finding the people, and put an end to this," The last days had been exhaustive for her, and the others. Not only physically, but mentally as well. It was getting to the point she would almost ask a Noxian for assistance.

Black Panther released to who she was referring. He wasn't offended that doubts were creeping into her head. It would be unnatural if she didn't have them at all. This was her land, her territory, and he and Steve were strangers entering it,

But the small crack in her voice at the end, made him reveal his position.

"Many would feel the same way," He held a neutral expression when instead of shouting in surprise, Quinn drew her crossbow and aimed right at him. Valor, on his end, entered a fighting stance, body lowered and wings high.

"As hypocritical as I'm being for saying this, sneaking on some people is a bad idea," She emphasized the point by lightly shaking the weapon.

"No offense, but that wouldn't make any harm to me," T'challa stated calmly, going up to stand on the branch. He eyed the crossbow for a while. It was a curious design and fitting as it had the form of an eagle.

"A repetition cylinder, easy to reload and with several bolts in each of them. Good for multiple targets and those who can take a lot of damage," Just like that, he broke down the parts and functions of the weapon. Quinn's steel gaze faltered a little and she lowered the bow, with the azurite relaxing his stance.

"You're a smith by any chance ?" She deduced about him, head tilted.

"In a way," T'challa replied, before gesturing to the bow again. "Have already seen many like this. Did you made it yourself ?"

Quinn ran a hand over the smooth silver and gold iron, end in at the barrel. "With my father, a long time ago," She revealed to him. "But there are others,"

Humming, T'challa silently asked to sit. With a nod, Quinn moved to the side.

"It's impressive," He praised the bow after a moment. With levels of technology there, it's was a good advancement in weaponry.

"Thanks,"

A period of silence settled between the two. Valor, sensing the tension in the area, decided to keep a distance for now, but not so far as precaution. The avenger and ranger watched him take flight to the night skies. Having basically created him, Quinn understood why he did it.

"So, you heard what we were talking about, right ?" She said, turning to T'challa.

"The last part, but yes, I did," He replied casually. Guessing what she was going to follow up next, he added. "You're not wrong to have doubts,"

Quinn snorted, turning her head back to the front. "Kinda low since I openly agreed to this,"

Both were at risk of going back and forth without much clarity on the matter by the end. So T'challa resorted to placing all cards in the table. Honesty was always the best policy.

"Let's do it this way then," He started, getting her to turn to him again. "Ask me something that you're unsure off. I'll answer and you can judge if it is true or not,"

Quinn didn't move her eyes from him while considering the proposition. Simple and straight forward would describe it well. Personally, she wondered if this was some reverse psychology he was using to deceive her. At the same time, a part of her believed that he was being truthful. So, there it goes her bet.

"Ok," She sealed the deal. Shifting to sit with both legs hanging from the branch's sides, she now looked straight at him. "Anything ?"

"Anything,"

Gaze turning downwards in thought, she soon found what she wanted.

"Did you really came here to look for your missing friends ?" During the walk, that was what they told her. It sounded honest enough, but she did felt that there was more than it was said.

"Yes and no," T'challa answered a second later.

Quinn's eyes narrowed slightly.

"Elaborate ?'

"Both of us came to find you mostly," He revealed. Quinn moved her hand slowly, keeping it close to the bow. Only to lose it when he added. "We wanted your help,"

Intrigue started to form on the ranger's face.

"With what ?" She enquired.

"Tell me, what else you know about us ?" T'challa answered with a question of his own.

Quinn figured the deal went vice-versa, it was only fair she'd be honest too.

"Just that you two came from distant lands from Valoran, you being the prince of one of them. That you are exceptional fighters, helped the Crowguards, and took down the Noxian band by ourselves," She said.

"All of that is one part of the story," T'challa stated.

For the next half an hour, he told her everything. Earth. The avengers, and all they had faced for the last years. A small outlook on his own nation. What led to them getting stranded. And what ignited them to come there in the mountains.

When he was done, T'challa could tell by her looks that Quinn was reeling again and again what was said. Not once did she interrupted while he talked. Like a sponge, she grasped and assimilated in silence. So, awaited for her answer patiently.

"And I thought things here were complicated," She pointed out.

"There's always a worse somewhere," T'challa added to the notion with a chuckle.

"You ain't lying," Massaging her neck, Quinn continued. "So, that rock, can help take all of you home ?"

"We hope it can,"

"Don't think I help much besides taking you to where it was," She admitted.

"That's enough," T'challa discussed the same thing. "But let's leave it to later," Quinn's eyebrows raised at that. "After all, we'll assist you in finding the missing first,"

"Why ?" Quinn blurted out before she could stop herself.

"What we do doesn't stop in our world," He replied matter of fact. "No matter where, we won't abandon those who need help,"

Both stared at each other's eyes without breaking focus, as if they were reading the other. Despite how much her logical side wanted to find anything to put the claims to test, the ranger couldn't. They were out of left field, something she wouldn't even hear from a drunk soul. Yet, in front of her was a man, who said all of it as she would after traveling beyond the borders, to report the extraordinary thing she saw. And one who willingly put his chance behind to help a people that wasn't even his own. Being born in a nation that was mostly isolated, it was nice to know that someone who also saw things the way she did, and even acted more in it.

"Made your mind ?" T'challa cited the deal after the long pause.

"Yes," Quinn said simply.

"Yes for -"

"I believe in you," She declared with a short nod. With the atmosphere more light, she returned to her earlier position.

"Good to know that my convincing skills are still sharp," T'challa quipped smugly.

"Can't say the same about your sense of danger," Quinn replied similarly.

"Which reminds me to press charges against you, when I return to Demacia," He then added with a straight face, but his mouth's corners rising.

"Uh!"

"A ranger threatening royalty? What madness is this ?"

Putting a fake expression of offense, Quinn stated.

"Well, excuse you, your highness. This ranger here was just doing her duty,"

"Does it include pointing a crossbow at others ?"

"And kicking them out of trees when I fell like it,"

"My point is proven,"

At the same time, Valor had finished hunting down another rat in the area, just to hear Quinn and T'challa laughing freely together. He still didn't understand humans at all.

* * *

The following morning, the group was quick to gather their things. The same could be said of their pace. They ran swiftly across the rest of the way. For the first time, the rangers witnessed with amazement the speeds both avengers possed, with agility they had yet to see. Only Valor was able to keep up with them as he flew ahead.

Thanks to that, they finally reached the destination even before expected, passing through the settlement where the boy was taken. Jumping down from a hill, a new section of the forest greeted them. Steve had a deja vu with the lack of sound in the area. Exactly like when he woke up alone. It also reminded Beron of what Dion taught them.

"Is this the silence you mentioned, sir ?" He asked.

"Similar," The commander responded, before getting to business. "Alright, Quinn, This is the place, right?" With a _yes, _he turned to Steve and T'challa. "We'll help as much as we can, but is mostly on you two now,"

Soon enough, the group spread out to look for shreds of evidence. Dalin was with Beron, Rigby, and Bertrand at the east side of the area. The hound was smelling the ground, trying to get any odd scent. Dalin remained skeptical that they would find anything, but nonetheless still did his part.

West of them, Henry and Dion came across a hut with Valor's help. Inside of it was a large pile of chopped wood.

"Maybe that's why he was here," The former referred to his missing counterpart in conclusion, taking one of the blocks in his hands. "In my hometown, we also have one of those. But no one goes at night to get them,"

"Yeah, too bad the people here had to learn that in a hard way," Dion reflected unhappily. After Henry placed the block back, they continued, the eagle following them.

At the same time, several yards away from the two, Quinn, Steve, and T'challa were having a more extensive search.

"Weren't there any witnesses ?" Steve was learning more about the case.

"No. Whoever is doing this has perfect precision and timing in the attacks," Quinn replied while watching T'challa look up and down everywhere with his mask own.

Steve rubbed his chin, considering how someone could be so flawless. He read the cases of Jack the riper during history class back them, but even those still had something that could lead to the killer. And he didn't factor in the unknow techniques that could be used in this world.

"Why is he doing that ?" Quinn's question interrupted his train of thought. Turning, he saw T'challa repeat the same movement with his head in sequence.

"He's using different sensors," Steve said.

"Sensors ?"

Not being the techno maniac, and will never be one, he explained simply. "He can see things our eyes can't see. Like a body's heat and many others,"

The ranger stared at him incredulously. The night before, she didn't ask anything regarding what he could do, focusing on knowing him more.

"You mean he can feel the warmth ?"

"The suit can, not me," T'challa heard the conversation. He started the search using infra-red, with little to no results with it. The X-ray wasn't much of help neither. But now having changed to the spectral, he was starting to get something at last.

The first and predominant sign was on the ground. It was like a red medium-sized pool beneath his feet. And if he was to take a guess, this was the last place where the boy stood. Strangely, the others were minimal and tiny.

"Found anything ?" Steve asked him as he rose.

"Yes,"

"Really ?" Quinn was quick to ask, anticipation clear in her voice.

"It's like a -" T'challa froze as he was turning around to look at them.

"T'challa ?" Steve asked in concern. He and Quinn were taken back when Black panther wordlessly ran at full speed to the left. Barely exchanging a glance, both went after him.

They stopped outside the woodlands, into an open area. Right ahead was a wide gap, with a bridge connecting the sides. In the middle of the field was T'challa, staring down as if he was hypnotized. Slowly approaching him, they saw a burned part of the grass. It was also sunk a few centimeters.

"T'challa ?" Steve repeated, placing a hand on his shoulder.

The prince stayed quiet, before slightly looking at him. "I'm sorry, my friend. I - I don't know what came over me," He retracted the mask and rubbed his eyes. They were a little sore due to the amount of light emitted. The intensity made the red pools look like candles in comparison.

"It's ok," Steve said before eyeing the hole in suspicion. "There's something there ?"

"There was," Quinn said before T'challa could answer.

The captain turned to her, realization written in his face.

"Is it -"

"Exactly that," Even while trying to fight it, sleep caught up to Dalin and Dion as well in the previous night. Quinn and T'challa took that window of time to come down and put Steve up to speed with what the two talked. Seems like they found what they looked for at first.

"But it's strange," She added, walking around. "Last I checked, it wasn't sunk like this,"

"Didn't it happen when they took it out ?" Steve asked.

"Not from what I was told," She may have found it, but it was another ranger who secured it while she completed a mission.

T'challa automatically connected the dots.

"Than is safe to assume someone passed through here on those last days," He stated. "And they left a trace to prove it,"

"What you found back there," Steve referred.

T'challa nodded, turning to Quinn. "Your teams found nothing just because they didn't have the means to do it,"

That disturbed Quinn more than relieved. Maybe she could ask if those "visors," could be borrowed.

"What'd you see ?" She enquired.

"It was on the floor, glowing red, the same way this glows blue," T'challa detailed, pointing at the spot in the middle of them. "Can't say for certain what it was,"

Now that ruled out magic in full. Rare were the kinds that weren't visible. Even so, the Petricite didn't repeal anything. While Quinn thought about that, Steve was having a different though.

"The red one, was there more of it ?" He asked T'challa.

"No,"

"Ok, so it probably didn't go far," He murmured, looking around them. "Are there any sort of caves in this area ?" He asked Quinn next.

"The closest is miles from here," She replied. "Why ?"

Steve didn't respond, trying to make sense out of the pieces. If what T'challa saw is right, they would probably find many like it where the other victims were. From the information, it was all on this side of the country. Meaning whoever was doing this had a place to come back. The only thing he struggled with was tieing the rock's spot in this. All that changed was that it -

_SANK. _

Steve snapped his head to the gap ahead. It couldn't be.

"Give me a second," He said, moving towards it. T'challa went after him, curious about what he was thinking. Quinn was stopped from doing the same as the rest of the group approached. Valor was soon on her shoulder.

"So, boss, got anything ?" Bertrand asked.

"They did," She said, gesturing to the Avengers walking to the gap.

When getting to the edge, darkness was all the eye could see. The bottom was hidden by the meters and meters between it and the surface. It was one of the cases where the abyss stared back at you.

"What's in your mind ?"

"Just a theory," Steve replied to T'challa. He could be either luckily right, or ridiculously wrong. It's was crazy, that much was clear. But, right now, with all other logical options unavailable, maybe a crazy one was needed.

"Mind telling me how you got it ?" T'challa knew what he was planning.

"Cloudfield and what you said," If some things weren't what they seem to be. Then this could not be a bottomless gap, and this piece of land maybe isn't just bare rock on the inside.

T'challa mentally calculated the distance.

"Even with the shield, it can still kill you," He advised.

"I like the odds,"

"Captain ?" A voice called. Both turned to see Henry and the others all staring at them now.

"Quinn said you found something ?" Dion spoke.

Yeah, it was time to flip the coin.

"I've an idea of something," Steve clarified. He took off his bag and knelled to search the contents in it. The Demacians were confused of why he was doing that. He stopped after taking out a hunting blade,

Making all more strange, T'challa did the same, only he didn't take anything from his.

"Henry, can you keep this for a while ?" Steve turned to the recruit, handing the bag.

"Uh, yes, of course," Henry said after exchanging a look with Beron. T'challa gave his to Dion. The commander couldn't handle it anymore.

"Ok! Can you two stop for a minute and explain what's going on ?" He demanded. All were in agreement with that.

"You're about to find out," Steve said. Opening one of the pockets from his belt, there was one of the few pieces of equipment he still had from Earth. Besides T'challa, the item was nothing but a small silver cylinder in the size of a pen.

"We'll be back soon," T'challa stated.

This time Quinn lost her patience.

"Please, cut the -" Hers and everyone else's jaws dropped to the floor, and their faces paled, when both jumped towards the gap!

Those who weren't still frozen by the action started screaming at the top of their lungs after them. It was too late, as, in seconds, the bodies were no longer visible.

"Gods above!" Dion said.

"What the hell!" Quinn was livid.

"Bunch of nut heads!" Bertrand stated in disbelief.

**(LINHA)**

As they lost their collective minds, the avengers were diving in headfirst to the bottom. The wind was almost deafening as they gained speed.

Thanks to T'challa's visor, it was possible to know when the ground would be getting near. Staying close to the walls, they just waited for the right moment.

"NOW!" Black panther warned. Extending his claws, he lunged himself at the stone walls. The Vibranium cut through it like paper, allowing him to slide down easily.

The captain turned around and aimed the cylinder. With a press of a bottom, a hook was fired. Holding it with both hands, he let himself fall for a few more minutes before moving towards the wall. Using it to place his feet, he got a boost, let go of the hook, and drew his shield.

T'challa landed on his feet, the suit absorbing the rest of the impact. Much like his escape from Hydra, Steve placed his shield in front of him, making a dent on impact. Raising up, he recovered from the fall's effects with a shoulder roll and cracking his neck.

"Still liking the odds ?" T'challa asked wittily from the side.

"I've had worse," Lifting his head, Steve considered the distance they fell. "It's gonna take a while to climb all up again," He stated, turning to T'challa - only to not find him there! The mystery of his disappearance was solved when the same called out. Having walked around the captain, the Black panther stood a couple of meters away.

Right in front of an entrance!

Steve felt no small relief when seeing it. Maybe having crazy ideas wasn't so bad in the end.

The cave's mouth was vertical, with sharp stalactites

hanging from the top. The lack of much light didn't help to make its appearance less unappealing.

"Right under their noses, all this time," T'challa commented.

"Considering the place, no one would think about it," Steve agreed. He had to give praise for the ingenuity. But still wondered how one could come and go from here to the surface without being noticed. He would've to ask that himself.

Taking a short breath, it was now or never. "Let's move in," He only hoped that the people were ok.

T'challa stopped him.

"Keep your guard up. If there wasn't enough red up there, it's compensated here," That wasn't all that made him tense. Just looking at the cave's direction, he felt the crushing atmosphere coming from it.

Steve was never one to take any warning lightly. And one from T'challa spoke volumes to him.

"Got it," He nodded, tightening the grip in his shield.

_Little did they knew, someone was already aware of their presence._

* * *

The two walked for many minutes through the narrow tunnels. At one point, T'challa had to activate the Kinect energy on his suit to give Steve a better sight of where he was going. The place was surprisingly simple, with no other alternative passages. Tho, it changed in size and directions.

But as they went on, the tension grew. The darkness only added to what T'challa felt at the entrance. And so did the first sign they found.

On the ground, there two long lines along the path. It was clear they were made as someone was being dragged through there. And for how linear they looked, no one struggled or fought back.

"These are only a few days old," T'challa analyzed, before noticing a detail. "Yet, are the only ones here," It was true, besides the trail, the tunnel had no other indication that someone passed through there. Or maybe not anymore.

Steve looked ahead, spotting something more on the ground. He walked over it and picked up.

"Guess I know who it belongs to," He grimly stated.

T'challa saw him turn around with a blue cape in his hands. The realization came quickly to the prince.

"Sebios,"

"Must've fallen off when he was brought here," Steve said, folding the cape. It could very well mean that the young ranger had found his fate in the depths of this cave. But Steve refused to take that as a fact yet. "We're close, c'mon,"

T'challa took the lead as they rushed in. Eventually, the course would lead them to an opening. Putting it in words, it was like they had just passed through the gates of a colosseum. One with several pillars over it, above and bellow. And uniquely designed structures giving a lost city look.

The sheer size of the area was enough to occupy dozens of people. Steve privately though Cloudfiled could link the two if they wanted.

The lights were there on the ceiling already.

Silently, both avengers scanned the site for the missing or the kidnappers.

"At least it's not like the one we found in NY," Steve whispered.

"Not that Clint would get inside this one either," T'challa replied in the same manner.

"True," Steve smirked lightly, before pointing out. "Still, to find a place like this is a one in a million probability,"

"Or perhaps, they were guided here," T'challa replied.

"Maybe, but - what's that ?" Steve said, gesturing to one of the pillars next to them. In the said pillar were writings in an idiom they had never seen. But it was the image carved above them that made T'challa's eyes widen behind the mask. The three were identical in form and style, just like when he and Bruce saw before the incident. Looks like the probability Steve mentioned just now decided to work with them.

"Wait, are those ?" He only gave a short glance at the symbols in MODOK'S machine, but the drawing struck a spot in his memory.

"They are," T'challa confirmed. He went to another pillar and found more of the writings, with new images around them. It was the same for all others.

"I'd say we got more then what we paid for," Steve reflected, also looking at each of the pillars. His mind in a brainstorm of questions, in particular how these existed both on earth and there. But, there would be a time for that.

"Can you take a picture of all of them ?" He turned to ask T'challa.

"I'm halfway through," The prince was more than eager to get to the bottom of this as well.

"Ok, then we'll -,"

_Arrrrrrghhhhhhhh_

A shiver went down their spines. They snapped around, claws and shield ready, at the sound of a dry, weary, and almost lifeless gasp. It came from within a corridor right behind them, echoing through the whole area.

Putting their nerves in check, Steve and T'challa shared a firm nod before making their way to it.

The corridor was longer then it looked, with torches hanging from iron handles in the walls. Steve took one with him and held it forward in the dark room.

...

...

...

"Oh, god,"

Their fears became reality in the worst way possible. The corpses of the people were all pilled in the room. But none had a single injury in them. Because that would be less haunting.

The bodies were nothing but husks of drained flesh and bones. Each with an open-mouthed expression of despair, and empty eye sockets. Steve had to look away when seeing a small child in there as well.

Had T'challa not be using his suit now, his fist would've been bloody for how tight they were closed. They didn't know what did this, or even who. But it was going to answer for it, one or another.

A new gasp caught the Avenger's attention. It came from a sitting body on the right. There were other four with it, and all were dressed in the same blue and silver uniforms.

The missing rangers!

Watching their steps, they got closer to the one who gasped. Due to his missing cape, it was Sebios. Steve knell down in front of him, placing a hand on his neck. The pulse was weak, be at least it was there.

"Hey, kid," He whispered softly. There was no movement for a few bits before Sebios slowly lifted his head. What should be a youthful appearance, was a pale, skinny, and tired visage. The eyes, however, still had a tiny light in them.

When the ranger's sight adjusted into the captain's face, Sebios broke down in tears. He didn't sob, just allowed them to run freely down his cheeks. For days he was alone in this death room, with no food or water. Seeing someone else alive gave him a relief he didn't know it could exist. Privately, he begged to any god or higher being for this not to be an illusion caused by his tired mind.

T'challa and Steve saw his lips moving as he tried to get words out.

"I...rry,"

"What ?" The latter asked, leaning closer.

"I'm sorry," Sebios raspily said, tears flowing nonstop. "I should've listened," The guilt and shame accumulated through the days, and he had to say it before his time ended, with it was with his fellow rangers or a stranger, it didn't matter. "I was an idiot,"

"Kid, stop, it's ok," Steve tried to calm him, to no avail.

"I had no chance to escape. He was - everywhere,"

Both adults shared a glance after hearing that. While they nothing more than to grab Sebios and take him to safety, there was a risk of running into whoever did this to him and the others. It was wrong to press a person in such a state, but they had to know.

"Sebios," T'challa chose to ask. "Who did this you ?"

"_That would be me, gentlemen," _A honeyed, silvery, and sinister disembodied voice announced.

Sebio's tired attitude was throw out of the window. He turned frantic, snapping his head left and right, and tried to back away even more into the wall. Steve was quick to get a hold on him. What the ranger said next made his heart drop.

"Please, please, kill me, don't let him take more," He desperately begged.

Not even in a million years, Steve would even think about that.

"T'challa," He jerked his head to the tunnel they came in. Black panther understood, moving to it. "Just stay calm, we'll be back to take you home, I promise," He then stated, turning to Sebios. The boy didn't have the strength to reach out and stop him from leaving the room.

* * *

Back at the main chamber, the torches were out, leaving the area in almost full darkness. Steve and T'challa walking in circles, waiting for the figure to make it self present.

"_Apologies for the look of the place," _It did, saying casually. "_I wasn't expecting guests so soon," _

Steve was not in the mood for a cheap chat.

"Who are you ?" He demanded firmly.

_"Oh, right, where are my manners," _The voice said, with a tone of humor in it.

The torches came back to life after a couple of claps from above. Steve and T'challa turned and finally saw who was there with them. It was men, no older than 30, with a long red suit that reached the ground. There were long metal claws in each of his fingers. His hair was white as the snow, just like his skin. Eyes red as rubies and face squared.

There was an air of power, dominance, and respect surrounding him. And it only added to the dark aura he gave out.

"Now, with that out the way, allow me to introduce myself. I'm Vladimir, it's an honor to make your acquaintance," The white-haired man said, bowling deeply. "It's not all day when one gets to meet with people like you two,"

Tense still, T'challa asked. "You know us ?"

"Very much, your highness," Vladimir stated in confirmation. "On the streets of Noxus, you two are becoming more and more famous. Or should I say, infamous with one in particular," He added with a chuckle. "He won't ever say it, but you giving him a scar like that left the poor boy Farron filled with anger," The feeling of blood boiling was felt from the other side of the city, for days on.

"Don't feel left out, good captain, you've your share just as much," He finished, turning to Steve.

"Good to know," The same replied sarcastically.

What curious men these two were. It was easy to know one by the beating of his heart. But those ones were very much steady, so focused. And their blood? Oh, it was more intense than any other he had ever consumed before.

Vladimir chuckled once more. Maybe the little "favor" he did would end up being entertaining after all.

"I admit, even I wasn't expecting that stunt. Jumping down a gap like that? That's courage," Walking smoothly to the side, arms behind his back, he continued. "And well reward too, it brought you here,"

"Can't say that about them, can you ?" Steve said in objection, gesturing the room.

"Oh, them ?" Vladimir said. "No, they came here to fulfill a bigger purpose. After all, one has to fill his needs, doesn't he ?" He extended his arm and liquid started flowing out of it. Moving in circular motions, the strings formed an orb over his clawed hand. When it was full, it flashed red, with magenta tones in the middle. "

The Avengers watched in disbelief. From what had become the people, how, and when they were taken. And if the liquid was what they thought it was. Then, they knew what Vladimir was.

"You're a vampire," T'challa stated.

"My, my, that name for sure is starting to become a norm," Vladmir reflected with a smirk, mentally guiding the orb around. "Funnily, it was one I've never heard before. That is until I meet him, of course,"

"Him ?" Steve feared where this was going.

Vladimir took joy in that.

"Your companions are quite the wonder, captain. Maybe I'll adopt the name for myself, it seems very _important _for all of you,"

"What've you done ?" Steve took a step forward. "With who ?"

"Why ruin the mystery ?" Vladimir shook his finger."But, Have no worries, he still lives. I merely made a few questions," The crimson reaper replied offhandedly. His eyes shone dangerously when he added. "I had to take some more barbaric methods to get the answers, however. And even those didn't make it easier," It had to be a calculated process as the men's stubbornness and the place he was in were in the way.

"It was all worth the effort, however. Look around you," He opened his arms to the area. "An enigma from another world, and all of you, the visitors,"

While T'challa was close to ripping the man's eyes out to make him speak clearly, he asked.

"Then you know what is all of this ?"

"I'm afraid I don't, your highness," Vladimir said, rubbing a claw over his chin. "It seems it's impossible to know and see it all," Like always, the world had something new for him every time he returned. Well, he best start learning then.

"Now, I believe that our little playtime is over, don't you agree ?" Some action after days of simple hunts would be welcome. His stance got more rigid as he prepared. "I still have much to do,"

The avengers were on the same page.

"Don't think you'll just walk away from here," Steve pointed out.

"Oh, captain Rogers, didn't nobody ever taught you," Vladimir slowly levitated upon the air, voice turning deeper. "To not make promises, **you can't keep ?" **A veil of blood covered his body, and in the next second, he was gone.

And so were the lights.

_Hehehehe_

The wicked laugh was all Steve and T'challa last hear from him as both stood now back to back. They didn't even dare to breathe, to not miss any indication of Vladimir's next move. He may not be a vampire, but they had to assume he possessed similar traits. No doubt he was watching them, playing on their disadvantaged. Just as he did with countless others.

But one didn't have that.

The first thing T'challa did was reactivate the spectrum visor. While the area seemed to be dark still, all needed was for Vladimir to show up. The same red he saw before begun to spread right under the captain's foot.

"Jump!"

**[MUSIC: Putting a mad dog down]**

The reaper's upper body was out in the open, ready to drag Steve down. He only caught air as the soldier moved away from his grasp. Instead, he received a good dose of Kinect energy as T'challa slammed his fist in the ground. Whatever spell Vladimir had over the lights, it was gone the moment he flew like a cannonball, crashing into the stone walls.

He was too shellshocked to begin to understand what hit him, and how he was seen in the first place. Was that the magic he heard the prince was capable of creating? If so, it's that -

_Crack!_

Vladimir's thoughts were cut as his face was repeatedly by Steve's shield. Each hit had the force of a war hammer and left the reaper with burning pain in his bones. He was able to take the punishment for a while due to his gif. Feeling it was enough, he once again disappeared, this time through the wall.

With the shock gone, he considered the scenario. If the prince really had magic, hiding in the shadows wouldn't help.

Face to face then.

He reappeared in the middle of the space, drawing the avenger's attention to him. Using his blood manipulation, he quickly healed himself. The dark magic never failed to make him sign in delight.

"I can see that I underestimated both of you," He said calmly. "Than again, I forgot when was the last time a mere human layed even a finger on me. Please, accept my apology," Steve and T'challa could see him close his fist as much as he could. The dark scarlet aura slowly returned and covered him wholly. "**And allow me to give a proper answer!"**

Captain America was able to reflect a large blood orb aimed at him. The force did push him backward, tho. Vladimir made things even between him and T'challa by also sending the prince away with an open-handed shove. Taking advantage of Steve's disequilibrium, he jumped high, claws reeled back. It was met with the same's indestructive shield.

Not having the luxury of getting caught by surprise, Vladimir paid no mind to the lack of damage in the object or how Steve was able to keep up with his speed. At the same time, in a few exchanges, Steve saw that the reaper wasn't best in hand to hand, only slashing nonstop in all directions. With that in mind, it was easy to show their difference.

At one left slash, Steve rolled under it, delivering an elbow in Vladimir's gut. The blood mage's torso bent just enough for him to follow with a skull-crushing upward blow with the shield right in the jaw. It didn't end, as Vladimir's eyes widened at the sight o T'challa, already back on his feet. The Wakandan was seven feet up in the air, hands joined over his head. The cave vibrated when he brought them down into Vladimir's face.

Before they had a chance to continue, he pushed himself off the ground to the back. Landing, on his knees, arms spread to the sides, he stared back at his two foes. Both were steeled, ready to go on. It was strange being equally matched physically after so many years. What the prisoner told him now was starting to make more sense. No wonder they possibly think they could win this.

But Vladimir wasn't going to let it continue for long.

He gave a throaty humph before lunging forward. Steve and T'challa responded in the same way. A large two versus one bough broke out. Vladimir used his strength, speed, and pain endurance in full to keep the balance. Yet, like before, in that area, he was severely outclassed, and unarmed.

T'challa pulled his Vibranium dagger, aiming with precision in every strike. Vladimir dodged them by a scratch, as he also focused on Steve at the same time. The flow came to an end when Vladimir got a hold on their right and left fists.

Each pushed in their opposite directions, struggling to overpower the other. The reaper got the upper hand on one side, throwing

Steve to the back.

All that did was give Steve a new shot.

In the air, he quickly calculated an angle and tossed the shield. It ricocheted on the wall, and two of the pillars, before heading towards the target. At the same time, T'challa and Vladimir were still struggling to push the other. The two felt the shield coming. With the latter moving his head to the side to avoid the hit. A few hair strands were cut as the high-speed metal passed through them. It was a distraction that cost him the match.

T'challa pushed his fist forward, lending it on Vladimir's nose. He followed with a series of combos. The last blow was a Kinect powered dropkick. Like a thunder had struck, the reaper took the full force of the wave this time. He felt his lungs and back being crushed when colliding against the stone once more. Landing face-first on the ground, he lifts his gaze just enough to see the avengers approaching, standing tall over him.

"It's over Vladimir," Steve's warned with steel in his voice. "Just stand down, and give us the answers we want,"

Vladimir laughed in hidden disgust, at the notion of lowering himself to people like them.

"You expect me to comply willingly ?" He spat.

Unlike the captain, T'challa didn't hold much guilt about killing. "It would be wise. After all, every breath you're taking is a mercy from us," He extended his claws to prove it.

Vladimir's face froze with those words, his breath started to grow by the second, and his body trembled lightly.

"Mercy ?" He repeatedly dangerously, before raising his voice. "MERCY ?!" He snapped. The darkness came back in full force as he stood up. "Who **are YOU to tell me, A GOD, that?" **Red was practically gushing out of him. **"Simple men, thinking that they're heroes. You're nothing but fools who don't know your places," **He crossed his arms over his chest, and a large orb appeared above him. "**For that consider your lives FORFEIT," **

The orb went down, and an explosion of energy hit when he opened his arms. Steve and T'challa anticipated being launched backward, but that never happened. Instead, they only felt a strange force inside their chests. Both screamed in pain moments later, slowly being lifted off the ground...

By the reaper.

They were like puppets in his hands now. And he was going to make them pay for the humiliation as slowly as possible. Starting with more screams. One single gesture was all it took for the pain to double for the avengers.

"Behold**," **

Steve and T'challa were forced to open their eyes and see. Through the textures of their suits, stains were growing in various parts. Their heartbeats became more agitated when the spots raised, and it was their blood!

Vladimir was draining them drip by drip, watching in pleasure as they squirmed. "So much for your _mercy, _isn't it? He taunted, closing his hands even more. "Now, join the others,"

_Kyaaaaa_

Vladimir looked to the back and dodge a blue blur that was coming his way. He gasped in shock at the feeling of three sharp objects hitting his shoulder, making him drop Steve and T'challa.

The objects were bolts, and who shot them was Quinn herself! And she wasn't alone. Valor flew over the reaper, landing on her shoulder.

With the magic cut, Steve and T'challa's blood returned to them. Both were laying on the floor, fighting off the dizziness and the pain they just endured. The latter was conscious enough to stare at the Ranger.

"Quinn ?" He asked in surprise.

"If you're going to ask how I got here, I'm only saying lots of ropes were involved," She stated straight to the point. Her gaze, however, didn't move from Vladimir, who casually ripped the bolts off his shoulder.

"Who is this freak ?"

Steve had just regained his wits back.

"He's the one who took the people," He revealed, taking back his shield.

Quinn's eyes narrowed, and the in grip in her crossbow tightened.

"Should've aimed at your head,"

"You had your chance, my dear," Vladimir was not the mood for more interruptions. "And you wasted it,"

If Quinn didn't have years of training her reflexes, her head would've been blown up by the reaper's orb. Ducking and rolling to the side, she fired away against him. Valor took it the air again, flying around, and watching the long-distance battle unfold.

When the bolt's in the crossbow were ending, Quinn hid behind one of the pillars. Reaching her pockets, she reloaded the weapon. Once again, she almost got hit when taking a peek at Vladimir's position. Judging by the whole he caused in the stone. It was something she couldn't afford to take.

"Come out, little bird,"

Hoping he couldn't see it, Quinn gave Valor a sign of action. With a deep breath, she moved from the cover, resuming the fight. Steve and T'challa as she moved flawlessly against the reaper.

No wonder she was considered one of, if not the best ranger in the unit. Her coordination with Valor was also worth noting.

With a sublet gesture, the eagle came down like a bullet, aiming his claws at Vladimir's eyes. Had it been any other foe, they would've been blinded now. But since it wasn't, the attack missed as he jumped back. Valor was almost hit by an orb. Maneuvering, he swiftly got out of its range.

It had a positive result, as Quinn ran up to Vladimir, delivering a kick in his chest and firing after a flip. The bolts, however, were swiped aside.

"It won't be like this for long," Having his blood almost drained, T'challa knew that if Vladimir wanted, this fight would be over. Steve saw the same thing. Prolonging would only lead to their defeat. To win, they had to be quick and critical.

Looking at T'challa's dagger to his shield, he had an idea.

Meanwhile, Quinn was starting to feel the pressure against the reaper. Valor wasn't able to land a hit on him. And the fact that her clips were running out didn't help. It was one of the few moments she wished to be not stubborn about not going alone in the face of danger. Still, with Steve and T'challa out for the moment, it was up to her.

Vladimir decided to prove the prince's assumption. This was getting dull for him. A little drop of blood would do the trick.

"Tell me, ranger," He as the two circled each other. "How did you felt, knowing that you probably wouldn't find all these people?" Quinn's expression didn't change, but her blood turning hot said it all. "All were supposed to be protected by you, weren't they? Yet, here they are," He stared at her like a wolf in a hunt. "Want to know what they felt last ?"

In a blink, he sank into the ground. And reappeared right in front of the confused ranger. Before she could process what happened, she felt the same pain as the two avengers did, dropping to her knees.

"It was this," Vladimir sadistically said, hand on Quinn's neck.

Valor shrieked in anger, flying straight at the reaper. The same didn't even turn around to look at the eagle, simply backhanding him into one of the pillars.

"No!" Quinn screamed in anguish, trying to get up to no avail. She watched in panic her blood leave and go into Vladimir's arm.

"The great Demacia's wings, dying in a cave, failing her duty. How tragic is that ?"

Quinn was starting to get dizzy, all she saw was a disorder and two red eyes staring back at her. So a figure moving over Vladimir's should wasn't even registered to her.

"Not...ahh..as tragic...as dying hearing your voice," She voiced her last defiance, before losing conscience.

"Hehe, how cu-,"

"VLADIMIR!"

The reaper snapped his head back. T'challa leaped from pillars right at him, arm pulled back. With a roar, he shot his arm out, grabbing the prince by his neck, right into the bait. Just as his fist was about to strike, T'challa pulled the dagger from his palm and plunged in Vladimir's eye.

"ARRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRGGGGGH," He screamed, letting go of both of his foes.

There wasn't time for his rage to build or to remove the weapon. Steve could run a 40-yard dash in less than 4 seconds, and push a car back at the same time. Vladimir felt the power of such a move head-on when the captain charged at him. But instead of a push, he got the shield piercing through his stomach!

It was a surprise no one went deaf at the sound of the outcry that echoed. Both dropped down, the captain right on top of Vladimir, holding the shield in place. If the latter wanted blood, he had in abundance as it rolled from his eyes, mouth, and torso.

Steve knew that wouldn't kill him right away, but for sure left him incapacitated.

"Care to give me some answers now ?" He inquired.

Vladimir coughed out, finding it hard to breathe. But despite the wounds, he gritted his teeth and glowered at Steve. That was only his instincts. Deep inside, he had to see there was no winning this fight anymore. And he wanted to throw up because of it. But, with little options, he chose the one that had never failed before.

Live to fight another day.

"Find them yourself," Were his last words, before he dissolved in full. Steve's shield hit the ground when the body was no more. He quickly looked at T'challa.

The prince shook his head, Vladimir was gone for good this time. His attention then turned to Quinn. Valor was beaten but still went over her body. He stayed near when T'challa gently turned the ranger in his arms. Pulling a few strands of hair out of her face, he placed his fingers in her neck.

"Is she alive ?" Steve asked in worry.

T'challa nodded in relief, feeling the pulse. It almost looked like she was peacefully sleeping, despite all that happened.

But, it was over now.

And it was all it mattered.

* * *

**...Ok, I own all of you a deep apology for how long it took for this to come out. **

**It's a long story. But in short, my computer, CPU really, blew- up. I'm not joking, one day it was normal, and in the next - BOOM. **

**So, I had to run across town, looking for a replacement and had to continue writing from my phone (which isn't in the best state). Not to mention the loss of my archives made it worse. If you find a piece of the chapter missing, please hit me up so I can fix it then. **

**The good news is, with the new job I got, paying for it wasn't so hard. But it did consume more of my time in the last month. **

**So, I'm truly sorry for this. **

**I also have to thank you, 50 favorites at last. I know my story isn't the best out here in the site, but thank you for the support in it. Means the world for me. **

**Now, of course some CRAZY news broke out during this time. Some made me fanboy out like a kid. But let's save them for later. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. **

**See you soon. **

**Peace.**


	19. Complication

**Hopefully, it won't take as long as the last one. **

* * *

**ACT 1 - Two sides of the story **

**~~Freljord - 1 day after the village's raid~~**

In the harsher and colder parts of the land, food, drink, and rest, weren't found with ease. Death was one of the few real facts. Those who were weak would find their end in time. But, those who had the strength to push on would find chances to feast.

Today was one of those days.

It was successful for the winter's claw. Lots of stocks were stoled from raided towns. Close for them to spend the cold with full guts and warm beds. And the drinks too. But that wasn't all they brought with them.

Through out all of the land, they were known to be cruel. Violence was their way, and there was no more.

As if that was a complete truth.

Right now, more clans gladly joined with them. Much like their rivals, each day, their numbers grew more and more. But, being added was just the first step. If they wanted to stay, they would've to earn their keep, in a way they serve the best.

One of those clans had just arrived in the main camp. Some came on foot, carrying their goods through the snow. Others both used a horse or took a ride with the claws. It was a relief for all the groups. The cold weather was part of their lives, but the bone-chilling winds of the next term rose by the days. Poor would be the bastards that didn't find a place to stay when it comes in full. The leader of the war band shared the thought with a scoff.

It was a woman in her late 40s, with a white bang in her dark hair. A set of two scars ran across her right eye. And one in her lips. The pale color made it clear that the orb was blind. She rode on top of an enormous Druvask, with sharp tusks and brown furs. And with white coats, small pieces of armor, and a grand figure, she screamed a warrior.

But

"Vrynna," A girl's voice called from the side. Turning to it, the scar mother saw her usual companion in the most scouts for the last months, who also had a Druvask. Thorva. A young woman who didn't wear heavy furs or leathers and had her bear arms tattooed with swirling indigo ink. Any rational being would think her mad for such a thing. But the cold has long waived its claim on her.

Being a Shamanka, a dream walker, it placed her on one of the high spots in all tribes in the land. And while Vrynna had a form of respect for the girl, even if not being a true believer of her faith, it was her naive part that got to her nerves. Thankfully, it wasn't to the point she would slit her throat open, and gods know she would do it. If only to live up to the name she made throughout the years.

"What ?" The older woman asked in short.

"Where should I take them ?" Thorva gestured to the new clans. They were at the foot of the camp.

Part of their warriors were already heading in. The want for rest after days of travel drove their minds.

"Left," Vrynna said right away. "The rest will be there as well,"

Thorva didn't give a reply, just raised her staff and led the clan on. When they were out of sight, the scar mother slid from the seat. Her boots met with the hard and cold ground, bits of snow covering them a bit.

With a pull, she took the boar to the mews. Most of the animals were to be put apart in there. No one wants to deal with a wolf getting hungry in the middle of the night. Or a mammoth stomping at something by accident.

Along the way, she was welcome by many of the claws. She paid some of them little mind. Right now, she just wanted the day to be over.

Vrynna was soon going through the camp, passing by lines and lines of huts and yurts. The sun was close to setting. Its final lights shone on the side of the mountain right next to the camp. It was a sign that the feast was soon to begin. For that, tables, fires, caldrons were all put in place.

The scar mother, in truth, would settle just for a large mug of beer. But now, she had one last thing to do before being free. And it was in the heart of the camp. Right there stood the largest hut. The one who belonged to their Warmother,

Before she could reach it, however, she crossed paths with a known figure. With a wild hair in the colors of fire, a white long sleeved shirt, and marks on her face. Eira, one of their most ruthless in the field. It was quite funny to see her there on the tables, in a calm chat. Even more, having seen her work on their foes. It wasn't pretty. That much was clear.

Shaking her head with a small snort, Vrynna moved on, not in the mood to go and speak to her.

Now at the front of her goal, two helmed guards stood at the hut's door. Marked with blue wards and covered in rune-stitched leather, it had few stairs leading to it. At the side, there were large fangs ripped from sea creatures they had faced and killed. They were worthy trophies for the hunters and the tribe.

From their weapons and one with silver hair, both were ice borns. They wordlessly stepped aside when seeing Vrynna approach. In terms of might, they outclassed the scar mother with ease. But loyalty was law.

She opened the doors lightly. Inside, there was a long and wide room with wooden walls and floors. Candles were on the right side, on top of a table.

A fire pit in the room's back, a chair filled with furs in front of it,

On the left was a large bed, one many had tried to share with no success. But hanging over it was a sight to behold. Finding shards of trueice was a task with small chances of success. No wonder many didn't think twice in their choice to join the claws when seeing the dammed thing.

Wrapped in impressively crafted flail was the largest shard of trueice ever seen. The blue stone was the cause of countless wins for its wielder. None could stand the power or the strength of the weapon. It was a joy seeing it in action.

A sound coming from the chair made Vrynna turn away from the item. She casually walked towards it. Standing beside it, she saw the fierce blue eyes of their leader staring at the fire. Fueled with wine, she held a hollow horn in her hand. Her usual horned helmed was at the chair's foot, allowing the short silver hair to be free on the side and the scar across the base of her nose shown.

Since the room was warm, she also didn't use her long sleeves. Years of hardships and challenges were the marks in her strong arms. It was easy to see why many fought for her favor.

"Gonna stay like that all night ?" Sejuani demanded in a calm voice, eyes unmoving from the fire.

"Just seeing if you're drunk yet," Vrynna responded off handly. Any other would've lost their heads for speaking like that, but both were well past that point.

Sejuani hmphed, taking a swig from the horn. "You say like I do this often,"

"You never know," Vrynna shrugged.

Both stared at the fire for a few moments before Sejuani cut straight to the point.

"What did you brought ?" She referred to the warbands spoils.

"Plenty," the scar mother said, crossing her arms. "Besides the obvious, I managed to get a new clan to join our cause. Tho, their chief wasn't so easy to convince," She smirked lightly, remembering the fool's bloody face.

"How many ?" Sejuani asked.

"Not much to take a large part of the food," It was a two way sword bringing new clans. The con was that more mouths would need to be feed. Considering what they went through over the years, it wasn't a simple matter. And promises required fulfillment. "But it is good enough to give us a good boost in numbers,"

"_Numbers," _Sejuani repeated in her mind. "We are not the only ones with that," She put it to Vrynna. On that, she changed the horn's hold to her left hand. There was another scar in the right palm. An old wound made not from battle.

Vrynna knew what it meant.

"Five days from now, right ?" She asked, referring to the event taking place miles away.

The war mother gave a simple nod with her head.

"Pfff, Avarosans are like Elnulks. Dull eyed and felled with unscarred. Numbers mean nothing when there's light strength," She said in mock.

Sejuani stood up from the chair, her height the same as Vrynna's.

She stared at the woman dead in the eye while inches apart.

"If that's the case, why were they not wiped away from this land yet? After so many battles ?" Vrynna didn't have the time to respond. "Why did they make our war bands retreat? Yours included," That made her close a fist in anger, tho her face stayed neutral. That loss is still a shame for her.

"You're almost twice my age Vrynna. So start showing some of that up here as well," The war mother pointed at her head. "Yes, I believe they are not on our level as well. But I know when to let this idea and pride out of my thoughts as well. You better do the same, lest you want to end like my mother,"

She put an end to the point, tossing the wine in to the fire. Both locked gazes for a while until Vrynna felt the pressure and turned to the side. None dared to talk about it, but all knew the story of the family. One chief that was close to lead the clan to ruin, and the one who didn't care about it in the first place,

The former was even harder to speak ill about, as Sejuani's grandmother, Hejian, was an idol to her.

Sejuani, however, worked for years to erase the latter's work. For the most part, she did it. Never someone spoke with such disdain about their own mother.

"Anything else ?" It was the next question, following the stare down.

Vrynna moved her head back. Over all, there weren't any sudden turns on her end. And from what she gathered hearing the news, it was the same for most bands. But, she did notice one thing out of place.

"Steffen hasn't returned yet," She revealed.

Sejuani shrugged.

"Must be out there, doing all he can to earn his place back," The young warrior was strong-minded. She would give him that. Ever since she bested him in battle, he was one of her most loyal followers.

But he was also careless, and that cost him a lot against the Avarosans. And that kind of failure couldn't become a norm. So, she ordered him to join the raid parties. The rest would be up to him alone after that.

"Hmm, like a cub in his first hunt," Vrynna stated.

"He has his uses," Sejuani replied, turning around and placing the horn in the wall's hook.

"Speaking of that, where's Udyr ?" Vrynna asked about another in the clan.

The war mother was known to be stoic. Letting the mask crack was only at specific times. The spirit walker was on that list. An old friend, a mentor who raised her in the last years,

"He left earlier," Face softening, she said.

"Let me guess. Meditating ?" Vrynna met many shamans like him. All strong and wild, like the spiritual beasts that they take their powers. Udyr had those traits but would spend hours alone in a frozen lake, a quiet forest, and the cold of the night motionless. A friend taught him those ways, he said to her. Whoever he was.

While her face was still light, Sejuani frowned.

"Yes, but there was something wrong this time," She said. "Udyr was - restless, unfocused, I dare say shocked,"

"Why ?" Vrynna tilted her head. A spirit walker being in that state was a bad omen.

"He didn't say," The war mother shrugged. "All he did was stare at the north, shiveri-,"

_"OUT OF THE WAY, GODDAMMIT!" _A shout came from outside. Both women snapped their heads to the doors, just in time to see them burst open. Falling to the floor on his arms and knees was a dark haired man wearing a long coat.

The two ice borns came in quickly, weapons out and ready to strike the intruder.

"Hold!" Sejuani exclaimed firmly to them. Both stayed their hands, at her voice.

Vrynna walked and pulled the man up by the coat.

He was breathless, face written with shock and sweat running down his chin. The scar mother scoffed. Throwing him to Sejuani's feet, she let his fate in her hands.

At the presence of the war mother, the man went in a bowing position. His heart was beating like one of a horse as she stared holes into his skull.

"Explain yourself," Sejuani demanded in a calm and harsh tone. The man knew he was dead if the answer didn't satisfy her. Gulping and taking a deep breath, he said.

"Forgive my interruption, war mother," The thought of raising his head was the last thing he wanted now. "But I bring a report," A low groan was his sign to keep going. It also gave him a small hope of keeping his head. "One of our warbands just returned. From Steffen's. And - I think you should go see it,"

"You came here just for that !?" Vrynna barked impatiently. The man flinched lightly, and his fear returned at her next words. "Cut his head off already,"

"Enough!" Sejuani's thundered. Nobody moved an inch after that. With some silence, she turned back to the man.

"What's so important about his war band ?" She asked.

He said nothing a first. Going over and over again in his head on how to explain what he saw,

"Would you follow me to see it ?" He resorted to respectfully asking.

Sejuani's jaw moved left and right as she considered the request. She was halfway convinced to go. Being a leader didn't mean that she would sit down like a cow and wait for things to happen. But the urgency in the man's voice made it clear that it wasn't some silly thing to waste her time.

Reaching the chair's side, she picked the helmet and placed it on her head. And with her coat of fur. The flail stayed in the wall. She had no use for it this time. And those who thought she was useless without it, they would not be conscious, or alive, to regret that.

"Make it worth,"

* * *

Sejuani and Vrynna followed the man through the village. By now, night had fallen, the moon, stars, and the auroras shone in the sky. There were cheers, singing, and drinking as the clan rejoiced in a day of a large meal and welcomed their new brothers and sisters. One of the best nights they ever had,

In their bliss and celebration, what was happening on the other side of the camp became oblivious.

Sejuani began to notice the signs just a couple of yards from there. Healers were leaving their homes at the calls from outside. Those who are nonfighting folk rushed to the same place as them too. Vrynna saw Thorva ahead, asking what caused the commotion. Whatever the answer was, it convinced her to tag along.

She was about to snap at the man again, demanding him to speak clearly on what was happening. It wasn't necessary.

"There," He stepped aside, gesturing ahead with his arm.

Both women walked around the corner as he went to the other side. They froze at the sight t. Instead of a war band arriving with spoils, it was one that was in pieces and barely holding itself together. A portion of their numbers and animals was gone. The other wounded. And the last with their bodies wrapped from head to toe like a butterflies cocoon, unmoving.

"_Svaag," _Sejuani cursed. Vrynna just stared incredulously, slowly shaking her head.

The former stepped forth to get a closer look at the mess. Curiosity and concern rose while watching most of those who arrived. Each held a numb, shocked, and scared expression as with it was a nightmare. So much,, that those who were talking and asking seemed not even be there. Right at the side,

Some still showed some form of sanity. Were those being cared for by the healers. In their arms, shoulders, and knees were dry blood around small holes. From the blueish coloration formed, they no doubt infected. The hisses, loud groans, and swearing echoing in the air were the proof.

Both continued, watching the different levels of injuries. Men and female warriors held into their prideful stances as they walked past them. It was their way of showing strength in that shameful state they were.

That wasn't the case for one in particular.

"Steffen," Sejuani murmured. Out of all, he appeared to had the worst.

Laying down with a heavy blanket over part of his torso, he was a shadow of his former self. Right eye swollen shut. Lip slipt open and with teeth missing. Nose, or what's left of it, red and distorted. Ribs cracked, and chest with large purple spots in it. The worst being his broken arm, with a bone piercing through the skin.

They only knew that he was alive because of the short raises of his neck.

Vrynna had her share of gruesome injuries, her eye included. But never at this level. "_Who did this to him ?" _She privately wondered.

Their time observing the warrior came to an end.

"Sejuani," The head of the healers, Reyfa, an elder woman kissed by fire, approached where Steffen was. While respectfully, her voice had urgency in it. "We've to keep him warm before he gets sick," The skin was already starting to damp. It was a matter of minutes or hours before a fever took hold.

The war mother merely nodded, watching Reyfa and three others take Steffen away from the area.

The night, was just getting started as she turned to see the next surprise.

One of the wounded had both his arms held by two other members. A piece of leather was on his mouth as the healer held a knife above his knee. He bellowed a muffed shout when the healer put it straight in the wound.

"Hold him, hold him," He said to the other two while working. When he heard from the screaming man about something in his leg, he almost didn't believe it. And so he kept digging until the tip hit the said thing. Pulling hard and fast, his patient gave one last scream of one mixed with relief,

He, on the other hand, didn't what to make of what was in his palm right now. It was metallic, relatively small, and covered in blood. The form, shape, wasn't like anything he ever saw before. And too had a strong by strange odor in it,

He had his overall thought was voiced by someone else.

"What is that ?" Sejuani asked straight to the point.

The healer nearly had an whiplash by how fast he turned around. In the short sec, he looked away from her,, he saw Vrynna one or two steps behind. She also kept a close look at the thing in his hand.

"I - I can't say, war mother," He replied in honesty, with a shake of his head.

Sejuani turned to the man, who now was having his leg bandaged. He would be lucky if there is no need to cut it out. He was breathing in a rapid pattern but still was conscious.

She would've pressed him to speak, but Thorva came in. The shamanka had one of her fists closed and lifted, trouble in her expression.

"Whad'ya got there, girl ?" Vrynna asked, raising a brow.

Thorva didn't respond, shifting her gaze from the two women to the healer. She approached Sejuani, holding the closed fist to her. The war mother, understood the message, and her own hand open.

Vrynna's question found an answer when a pile of the same metal items fell into Sejuani's hand. Some even hit the ground due to the quantity.

"They were all inside the bodies, even the dead," Thorva said calmly.

To those looking at the distance, Sejuani face was unnervingly passive. But to the Shamanka, healer, and Vrynna, it was far from that. A wave of emotions passed over her narrowing eyes as she stared at the strange pieces. Anger was the last one to settle when she tried to squish them in her hand and breathed deeply through her mouth. The cold air made it look like her blood was boiling.

"...War -"

_THUMP _

Sejuani didn't lash out or shouted after throwing the pieces down hard. The sound was just loud enough for those in the area to hear it. A tense silence reigned as all waited.

"I want answers, and I want them NOW!" She said, ice in her voice, and her patience gone.

The members of the injured clan started looking at each other.,Silently asking each other desperately on how to tell her what happened. It made it worse when they were still trying or didn't want to believe it themselves.

It didn't take long enough for someone to build the courage to speak.

"Huh, thought you'd never ask," Said a scoffing voice, filled with sarcasm. All turned to see Durk advancing. The long haired man had a scowl on his face at all times. And, it only deepened when he saw Sejuani. "Then again, we don't seem to matter much, do we ?"

"What are you talking about ?" Sejuani barked.

"Oh, Nothing," Durk said to Steffen, that h,e knew better than to question her. But after a whole day relieving the lost battle, marryed by his initial thoughts on the task assigned to them, consequences could go to hell for all he cared now.

"Let me enlight you then, _war mother," _He drawled the last part, which irked Sejuani.

"There we were, doing as you told us, looting, taking and killing," He started, moving his arms drastically. "All was like any other time. The Avarosans met us head-on, trying hold on for the lives. In time we would've gotten the better out of the fight," Stopping the movements, his expression turned colder than before. "That is, if THEY! didn't happen,"

Many of the warband flinched involuntarily at that. It didn't escape the eyes of Vrynna and Sejuani.

"Who do you speak off ?" The former had enough of mysteries.

Durk took a short breath before replying. "2 of them came like the wind. One flew as an eagle over our heads, coming and going faster than you could see, almost untouchable. The other was one of the best warriors I've ever seen, with magic weapons that echoed thunder and launched metal and fire like the ones the birdman had as well. He also had a piece of armor in his left arm that broke any sword that touched it. Steffen tested that first hand,"

Both leaders took in every word he said. The most believable thing was the man who left Steffen broken. And even parts of that made them skeptical.

"But they weren't the worst part. Oh no! that came when that thing arrived from the skies," Durk added. At first, it was a flinch, but now the warriors were starting to shake. "Men, wolfs, boars, Druvasks, nothing stood a chance in its way. Being a bug before him would be putting lightly,"

He had to hold it in there, but when seeing someone being throw to the other side of the land made his insides squirm."The earth shook at each step of his. Our weapons, even tickling his skin, would be the best success we could've,"

"You had five iceborns with you. They would've ended this beast," Sejuani argued.

Durk stopped for a moment, dropping the bomb right after. "Not even true ice stopped him,"

A collective gasp of shock, awe, and fear echoed in the area. Sejuani and Vrynna's eyes lit up in those same emotions.

"What ?" The war mother said under her breath.

"We thought the ice borns were our chance of turning the tide, but they did little. One of them fought with the beast, letting it take hold of the sword. Slowly it froze, but it didn't die," Durk would never forget that moment.

"Somehow, it broke free from the ice, his size increasing. And it," He left a tired breath."It - broke the sword,"

The statement sunk like knives as all took a step back, including Sejuani and Vrynna. Their skins had a void of color and life. Some, even had to sit down hearing that. Others murmured in disbelief. Truice was the most lethal magic in the land. Only the old gods were known to have survived against it, ages ago.

While Sejuani held a look of contemplation and concern. Vrynna glared, teeth gritting.

"What kind of madness are you spiling !?" She snarled and spat at Durk. She didn't believe it,, she couldn't. "There's nothing alive that can do such a thing!"

Durk expected this response and came prepared for it. Wordlessly, he walked to the bandaged dead bodies and unwrapped one.

"Say that to him," He challenged, throwing the bulk at them.

Thorva was who shouted at the sight of a pair of legs came out of the parcel. The bloody and ripped torse area was out for all to see in disgust.

"I would've brought the others. But there wasn't anything left after the monster finished with them," Durk added in a dark irony. "And before one of you open your mouths to doubt me, look around, all of us saw the same thing! Hells, even the Avarosans would agree,"

Sejuani, so did it, moving to stare at each of them for confirmation. Trembling nods and scared eyes were what she received.

Vrynna still couldn't bring herself to accept.

"But, ther-,"

"Vrynna!" Sejuani shouted for the first time, ceasing any kind of movement in her warriors. "Stop trying to fool yourself already," She said that inwardly to herself too. Now it was more clear why Udyr was acting that way earlier. At the same time, she could feel a headache forming. But she needed to know more.

"Were they part of the Avarosans ?"

Durk understood the double meaning behind that.

"Only the warrior with armor resembled them for what I saw. The other had strange red and white clothes. And I don't even need to say that the creature wasn't from this land. Outsiders, there's little doubt in that,"

Sejuani didn't think that Ashe would start asking other nations for help. She may be soft, but still had the pride of her homeland.

"Maybe I'll find out more since just became one of them," Durk stated, cutting her thoughts.

"...Say that again ?" Vrynna asked.

He smiled sadistically. "You think I'm staying after all of that ?" He said matter of fact. "No, no, I joined this clan with promises of victory. Not certain death at the hands of monsters like that," The words started to get bolder as he continued. Nothing mattered anymore.

"If you want to continue with your conquest, go ahead. The only thing I'll regret with this will be missing the look on each of your faces, if you meet them soon," Durk was dangerously close to Sejuani's face now. "And if you will find your end just as your mother di-,"

_Snap. _

It was in a blink for Durk and all of those around. The war mother placed a hand across the man's mouth and the other in the back of his head. One precise movement later, she twisted his neck with a loud crack. The dead body toppled down less than a moment later.

No one was surprised by what just happened. It honestly expected in some form. Getting away from disrespecting Sejuani was difficult as it was. But to speak about her mother on top of that? One's death sentence was already on the way.

The low whistles of wind were the only sound as the war mother stared at the late warrior with a blank expression. It wasn't the first time she did this, yet there weren't too many. Her fists were tightly closed in anger. The principal cause of it, apart from him mentioning that wretched woman. Was that he placed doubt in the confidence of the other warriors had in their success, and herself.

And she shared those feelings. What described, none could ever anticipate.

But she couldn't let it end this way.

"Hear me now," Sejuani started, turning to her people like she did countless times. They all had their eyes on her alone.

"I know what you're thinking. You think that we may now have an enemy, one that is unknown and has sorcery unheard off. The one that did this," She gestured to the wounded. "And I can understand how you feel about it," They tried to hide their fear, but she saw right through it.

"But answer me. Will you let fear stop you now ?" The murmurs were the lead for her to continue. "Many of you had followed me for years. We fought, feasted, and stared at death's face countless times, together. Just as we shared scars and mourns of our fallen,

And in any of those moments, have I ever failed you as your leader? Have I not shown you the results of my promise ?"

The winter's claw warriors shook their heads. Just as they were devoted to her, she was to them.

"Then I ask you to remember those moments every second from now on! When we march beyond this frozen plane and face what awaits on the other side. I want you to remember that together, nothing as ever stood in our way!" She could see the confidence growing in their faces at each word.

"The enemy made its message clear. That they should be feared and not be a challenge. Well, I say we should give an answer of our own," She watched them stand more firm than ever,

"That no matter what kind of hell they came. No matter how many magic and monsters they have. If it is a fight they want, we'll gladly give it to them, just as we did for generations. And that is in the heart of our land,"

"I Sejuani, make you a new promise. Even if it costs my own life, we'll show them that we are the winter's claw. And there is no terror to face us. WE ARE THE TERROR!"

Roars of approval and acclaim greeted Sejuani's speech, along with eyes filled with emotion. The same was proud by how they responded, her face full of stoic confidence and determination again as well.

She cast one last look at the north, heart beating fast in anticipation.

* * *

**Days Later**

Ashe was honestly having the most odd, unexpected, and mind-boggling night of her life. Too many thoughts were going through her head at that moment. And at a speed that even herself couldn't keep up.

There she was, sitting at the head of a large table inside the stone and stout halls, with warm food, drinks, and surrounded by her warriors and few people. The formers were still unease about the whole situation. And the latter just confused, and a little amazed. Her blood sworn right by her right. Along with Arnn. And her battle maiden, Sigra, on the left.

The young woman, like many others, kept a subtle hold on the hilt of her sword. And no one could blame her. Much less Ashe. Who acted the same way at first.

It was quite the disorder when Tryndamere arrived, on the back of a giant green monster, and followed by a birdman none the less. He introduced them as Sam Wilson and Hulk. But they were just the first the get there.

Almost one score of barbarians, outriders, and Avarosans came in minutes later. The only different in the group was with a redheaded young man on a horse. Ashe guessed it was the last of the three, the so-called Bucky Barnes.

Adding to the long list of questions she had, she watched with intrigue and uncertainty at the items he carried in his back and belt. Ashe kept those emotions and reactions more controlled. The same didn't apply to Arnn, however.

The next thing Ashe knew, he was yards away, going to the young man without stopping. It only clicked to her who it was after the old warrior almost crushed him a hug.

_"Jaune, what are you doing here, laddie ?" He exclaimed in a mix o joy and confusion to his nephew. _

_"...They told me to be part of the meeting," Jaune replied, trying to match the strength of the hug and glad to see his uncle as well. He didn't change much since the last year they saw each other. Tho, a couple of new wrinkles were on his face. _

While the two were having their reunion, Frode and his outriders stepped forth to Ashe. He was cordial and respectful as ever. Yet, she noticed that he, and all others, to be honest, were very dirty and beaten.

She stated that in a joking manner to begin a talk. That had the opposite result. Frode grimly said that much has happened in the last five days of travel. They would explain it all soon but needed to take care of something first.

Ashe found out what it was when they brought those killed by the Yetis. She didn't waste time in asking a burial to be made for them. They would mourn the losses together before focusing on the other matter.

It was happening now as she was face to face with the strangers.

Sam was sitting on the other side of the table, with his sleeves pulled up. The large hearth at the on of the hall provided enough heat for that. Hulk and Bucky flanked him. There was a relief when the former could stand on his feet in the room. And when the floor didn't crack by his weight.

Right behind them, Jaune stood with his uncle and Frode, watching the meeting take place. The leader of the Hearthguard took this moment of calm to voice his own doubts.

"Say, where did you find those fellows anyway ?" He whispered to Jaune without turning his head. It may sound weird, but out of the tree, the green creature was the least surprising one to him. Living this long on Freljord, he saw plenty that left awe and terror in his heart. This _Hulk _was just a reminiscence of them.

The other two, however, possed things he still getting his head around. The one with wings especially,

"It's more like they found us, uncle," Jaune responded.

"Did they tell where they come from ?"

"Just that they from a faraway land,"

Frode heard both talking, and while he had the answer to the last question, it would be too long for him to explain. Even when at first he himself doubted the story in silence. But after what happened in the last days. It's easy to say he was proven wrong on a grand scale.

Back at the table, one word to describe the atmosphere would be awkward. Neither side spoke a thing to the other. It boiled down to either shifting gazes elsewhere or just eyeing the food.

Because, truthfully, they didn't know where to start with this.

Bucky wasn't even going to try. Hulk, as usual, didn't have much care for things like this. So it was up to Sam to deal with this. As for Tryndamere and Sigra, at this moment, it wasn't their place to speak, but Ashe's alone.

The same privately kicked herself. Sh has been doing those kinds of meetings for a long time now. Even the unexpected ones like with Hildhur in this very night. But, those were other tribes of her people. Ashe knew how to speak and act with them. Yet, she rarely had to talk with outsiders.

She would've to try anyway.

"So / Well," Both Sam and Ashe started at the same time.

"Oh, sorry," The former apologized.

"It's fine," The latter assured. "Go ahead,"

Sam considered his next choice of words. To avoid the same silence again, he had to break the ice.

"Ok," He breathed out, rubbing his hands. "Saying the obvious, this is weird for almost everyone here, right ?" He said, turning to look over the room.

The Avarosans paused for a moment, giving nods of yes after. They were an honest folk for the most part.

"Right," Turning back to Ashe, he continued. "So, how about we start over? Just to make things easy ?"

A good offer.

"Very well then," The war mother agreed. Taking the head start, she re-introduced herself. "I'm war mother Ashe, daughter of Grena, bow wilder," She spoke with the air of a leader, even being younger than him, Sam noticed.

As for the bow, from what he learned, it was the most powerful weapon there. And it was also from the same ice that almost turned Hulk into a statue. So for Ashe to use it, she meant pain in a fight.

"Sam Wilson," Sam said in return. From his reply, Ashe caught the crisp and sharp tones in his voice. From her experience in the short times seeing the Demacian soldiers in the borders and fighting the invading Noxians, she deduced that he must be like them.

"He is Bucky Barnes, and this one is Hulk," Both responded with a short nod and a grunt.

"After all I've heard, it's an honor to meet you. And, about us dropping in like that, wasn't our plan, ma'am," Sam had to hold in that it was Tryndamere's.

"Well, you did give us a good scare," Ashe stated. A little smile came up to her mouth.

"Again, sorry about that," Sam said, rubbing the back of his neck.

"What passed, passed," Ashe was as forgiving as ever. Letting the moment of levity settle, she continued. "Now, I must ask Wilson, what brings you three to our tribe?"

"We mean no trouble at all. But it is - a bit of a long story," Sam said in a placating manner.

"And there's one who can tell us," Tryndamere spoke for the first time. Ashe turned to look at him in doubt. With one hand up, he called to corners of the room. "Boy,"

Jaune froze in his spot, eyes lightly widened at being the main focus now. Mouth opening and closing over and over. He was still unmoving. What made him regain his wits was Arnn placing a hand on his shoulder.

"Go on," He kindly said. It was always like this with him, short and sweet.

The young man took a breath while nodding. At each step, he could hear his heart beating louder and louder. It wasn't a simple person he was going to talk to, but one considered a legend reincarnated. The best he could hope for was not to make a fool of himself.

Just when he was about to speak, Ashe's voice caught by surprise.

"You've grown," She said to him.

"Uh - beg your pardon ?" Jaune didn't understand.

"You probably don't remember. But we met years ago, a few days after I arrived in your tribe," Ashe recalled softly. "You were a child still, sitting with many others, and hearing tales at night. The ones from -,"

"Braum," The redhead chuckled lowly at the memory. "It was our favorite. Still is mine,"

"They never get old," Ashe shared her fondness for them as well. "Now, can you please tell us what happened ?"

Jaune spilled all about that day, from the morning, till the attack. The war mother's face went more somber at the mention of the winter's claw raid. Others voiced their anger and disgust for their rivals loudly. Ashe had to calm them down to hear the rest of it.

The story took a surprising turn when it got to the middle stage of the battle.

"After taking the people to a safe place, I returned to the square," Jaune told them. "I half expected to see most if not all of us dead. But in the end, I saw them," He gestured to the three Avengers besides him.

"They aided you in battle ?" Ashe asked.

"They are the reason why me and the whole village are still here, war mother," Jaune stated in confirmation. Turning to Bucky and the others, he received a shrug, which spoke, "_It was nothing," _privately.

From there, he spoke about Tryndamere arriving sometime after the battle ended. The first impression between him, Bruce, Sam, and Bucky. Which made Ashe stare at him with a "_c'mon" _look,

And finally, the decision to take the three there.

A sense of relief washed over the room, especially in Ashe. The looks of suspicion from the Avarosans earlier were turning into gratitude and respect.

"Don't think much about it, ma'am. We were just doing our job," Sam said respectfully.

"I would hardly call saving those lives a job," Ashe replied simply.

"Me neither, but it's what we do all the time," Sam saw where this was going.

"What do you mean ?"

There it was. Jaune said his piece of the story now it was their turn.

"It may be a lot to explain," He warned.

"We've time," Ashe replied.

"Well, the land we come from, for the last years. Has been attacked by all manner of things," Sam kept it simple. Tryndamere advised keeping the parts about different worlds out when talking with her. "So much that normal defenses became almost useless against them. And as an alternative measure, a team, a group, was created to fight the battles no one ever could, not alone at least,"

"The three of us are part of this group, along with others. They all come from all kinds of lives, have many big egos, and I mean many. But in the end, we are all together for the same reason. To keep people safe, no matter where they are from,"

"So, when we saw the winter's claw coming, there was no way we would just stand by,"

Ashe gazed upon Sam and the other two Avengers. She was very intrigued, thinking of how distant their lands must be. What that blond boy told her about the rest of Runeterra didn't match a single description. And their people must be great smiths and magicians to make one fly and build that armor his companion's arm.

But also, the amount of gratitude and appreciation she held grew. As she also shared those sentiments. While it only served to solidify what Tryndamere, Frode, and Jaune felt. The rest of the room was in wonder by the story.

"How many of you are there ?" The war mother asked.

"Almost twenty now,"

"Now ?" Sigra enquired with a raised brow.

"You see, me and Buck over here are the new guys of the group. In the begging, there were only six, the founders. Hulk was part of them," Sam finished, giving the green giant a tap on his arm.

"While it seems complicated on paper to have so many people together. And we had our ups and downs over the years. But Steve, our leader, believes is our biggest strength. Whatever comes, we'll fight it as one,"

Now a full smile broke on Ashe's face.

"That's a noble feeling," She said in praise.

"Yeah, and Jaune over got the right idea," Sam said in good nature, before pointing at the redhead. "Helped me against one of those ice borns guys back there,"

"Did he now ?" Arnn said in a mix of surprise and satisfaction.

"It was nothing, it was nothing," Jaune could feel his face heating up.

"Stop with this humble attitude, boy," Tryndamere stated. "Be proud of what you did for once,"

"He's right, you know ?" Bucky murmured, breaking his silence.

"Not you too," Jaune simply placed a hand over his forehead. Ashe and the others snickered at his reaction.

"Still, you three have my eternal thanks for saving my people against the Winter's claw," The war mother spoke for all. "Is there anything I can do to repay you ?"

"Technically, your help is kinda the reason why we came here," Sam said honestly.

"Just name it,"

"We're in a personal dilemma at the moment," It was an oversimplification.

"More like being in the sea without a boat," Bucky said.

"Err..what ?"

"**They mean we don't know where we are," **Hulk cut to the point.

"Yeah, that," Sam pointed out. "Look, it may be hard to believe, but never heard of this place in our lives,"

"Then how did you get here ?" Sigra asked.

"X of the question. I don't know," Falcon answered. "All I remember is waking up almost freezing to death, and with damn near everyone missing. Luckily I found these two close,"

Ashe didn't notice any lies while he talked. But she could imagine how terrifying would it be to wake up in an unknown land.,And,, worrying for others at the same time.

"I see. How can I help then ?" She prompted.

"Guess would be useless to ask if you saw one of our friends walking through here," The show they did when arriving just proved that point. "So really all we need is a safe road out of Freljord. From what Tryndamere told me, there's enough tension between you guys and the other lands

around,"

"By that, having three strangers walking in could be a bad sign,"

With Hulk, the chances of them getting in danger were minimum. But the violence may have a negative domino effect in the end. It was better to do things as peaceful as possible for now.

Ashe seemed to see the logic as she nodded.

"You would be right about that, Wilson," Getting up to her feet, with her blood sworn doing the same, she stated. "If it's a safe way out you want, consider it done,"

Sam saw Steve's belief in people proven right once more.

"I appreciate it, ma'am," He said earnestly. "More then you know,"

"No thanks needed," Ashe brushed off, turning to the rest of the room. "My kin, would any of you volunteer to the task of taking them to the borders of our land? To fulfill our payment for their actions ?"

There was a series of murmurs across the room as each decided who would do it. After days out, Tryndamere was out of that, now needing to stand by Ashe's side.

Jaune was going to offer himself, but a voice beat him to it.

"By your leave, war mother," Frode stepped forth to the table. "Allow me to do it,"

"You, Frode ?" Ashe was surprised.

The outrider nodded firmly. "Aye, I also have my debt to pay. Jaune isn't the only one who wouldn't be here if not for them,"

"How, exactly ?"

The events of earlier today were the final part of the long journey.

"Frostguard? This far on the south ?" There was alarm in Ashe's voice. It has been many winters since she last saw them, or the priests for that. Only reports from distant tribes kept her updated with their moves. In a way, she and Sejuani were what cause their departure from part of this land, at least.

"We wondered the same thing. But, you can guess why th came all of this way," Jaune said. Blue eyes moving to the Avengers confirmed the redhead's message.

"Why were they after you ?" The fanatics were known to search only ice borns. Just like they did with her.

"I think I got a pretty good idea," Sam replied, jerking his head at Hulk. The same growled loudly, muscles tensing in sudden matter where. People were always after him for their own gain.

"After seeing what he can do, I'm not surprised," Frode said.

"True that," Tryndamere agreed.

Just by looking at Hulk, it was easy to deduce he had great strength. And Ashe still wondered what caused the earthquake earlier. The time matched, but they were miles away. So it couldn't be, could it ?.

"Getting off-topic for a moment," She caught everyone's attention. "There was an earthquake tod -,"

She didn't even get to finish the phrase as five of the six members of the group pointed straight at Hulk.

"Him," They said at the same instant.

...

...

...

The room was at a momentary loss for words. Soon, all started speaking in hushed tones, bewildered at the notion of a being having this much power.

"A-Are you serious ?" Ashe had to ask.

"The old path through the mountains is now an abyss, war mother," Frode revealed to her.

Sigra couldn't help herself.

"How strong are you anyway ?" She blurted out to Hulk.

The goliath smiled proudly, closing his fist and slamming it into his other palm. There was a small tremor in the entire hall."** The strongest that there is,"**

In the tight space, his voice carried throughout the whole room with a low boom to it. That and the shock he just caused made it clear to the Avarosans that he didn't jest or exaggerated.

"Haha, the Frostguard got good a taste of that," Tryndamere stated in approval of the display and statement.

"And the Yetis as well," Jaune added.

"**Hmph, puny, that what they all were," **Hulk scoffed at the past foes.

Sam noticed how perplexed Ashe was and leaned in to whisper. "If it makes you feel better, he says that to almost everything really,"

It didn't make her feel better. But it was enough for her to return to the main topic.

"If that's the case, we'll need to place scouts to make sure no more of the cross over to this site," She said to Arnn.

"Leave it to us," The man promised right away.

With a grateful smile, Ashe felt a weight lift off her shoulders.

"The night still young," She then stated to all. "And there's a feast outside. Shall we go back to it ?"

Happy shouts of _yes _were the answer as Avarosans moved out of the hall. Their spirits returned to the mood from before. As Ashe watched them leave, she turned to the Avengers.

"You are welcome to share it with us," She said.

There was a loud grow in Sam's stomach.

"I'll take it," He said without a drop of hesitation, standing up and following Frode and Arnn outside. Tryndamere came to stand next to Hulk.

"C'mon, you green gorilla, let's see if you can handle our mead and ale," He challenged in good humor. Hulk smirked with a snort, heading outside.

Bucky was about to follow but turned to see Jaune stop in his place.

"You coming ?"

"Yes, just give me a moment," The redhead requested.

The soldier didn't say another word, just walking through the door and Leaving Jaune and Ashe alone. The former felt more at ease than the last time.

"War mother," He started. "I just wanted to say that -,"

"There's no need to be worried," She once again cut right in.

"What ?"

"I noticed that Gorn wasn't there when you arrived," She learned to focus on small details. "I was confused about why at first. But then it all made sense after the story,"

Ashe placed a hand on his shoulder.

"Know that I'm happy that he sent you here to show that they were alright," She softly assured. "Now come, I'm sure you have a lot to talk with your uncle,"

Jaune was left speechless as she walked out, the wind blowing her long blue cape and silver hair. But after a moment, a sense of accomplishment swelled in his chest.

Maybe he really needed a little more confidence.

* * *

**ACT 2 - Something in the way **

Sunrise came in the next morning, the calm, comforting, and cold breeze filling the air. The effects of last night's feast still lingered in over countless Avarosans. But so did the memories.

Sam, Bucky, and Hulk may be strangers to the tribe. However, in no time, its warmth embraced them as if they were born in it.

Keeping up the challenge, Hulk, Tryndamere, and other four Avarosans had a drinking game at a round table. The cups were to the top with the finest ale they had. Due to his size, Hulk had to use two large mugs at the same time. The only restriction was that it still counted as one.

Almost twenty-five ales later, and four passed out bodies on the floor. Ashe had to step in and call a draw between the goliath and the king.

"_Stop before you dry all the barrels!" _

At the same time, Sam was quick to become friends with the most combat active Avarosans, as he, Jaune, Arnn, Bucky, and Frode shared a table with them.

The many stories he had entertained all to no end. When it came to the winter's claw, he received shouts of approval and strong claps on his shoulder.

That had a side effect for Bucky in the end.

During one part, Jaune mentioned how incredible were his skills in battle, especially when breaking the raid's leader.

One of Avarosans with them, named Zorus, the biggest one at that. With clothes that subtly showed off his muscles. While not being untrusting of their words, still wasn't convinced that the winter soldier was all that experienced,

_"Appearance deceives," Bucky found himself casually humoring the warrior. _

"_It's that so ?" The man had a devious shine in his eyes. _

_"Ah shit, there he goes again," Arnn muttered to his nephew, watching the scene unfold. _

A few minutes later, the whole place had its eyes on Bucky and Zorus as the two stared off, a table right between them. An arm-wrestling contest would it be.

There was a silent excitement building up as both wordlessly placed their arms over the table and locked hands. For obvious reasons, Bucky used his right arm.

Making the honors, even in his slightly dizzied stated, Tryndamere was the judge of the bout. With a simple _GO_, it started.

For a short period, it looked like Bucky was going to budge. But the spectators and Zorus were soon to find out that he wasn't even trying yet. The latter clenched his teeth, putting all his strength into pushing the arm. It was to avail.

"_My turn," _Bucky shrugged. Then, in one swift and precise move, he literally lifted Zorus off the ground and slammed him back at the table. The wooden furniture shattered into countless pieces.

Collective gasps and gapes of awe and shock followed as all watched the effortless victory before their very eyes.

Zorus laid there on the ground, trying to process what just happened to him. His mind seemed to restart when Bucky stood before him, offering a helping arm.

As if the past seconds never occurred, the Avarosan laughed loudly, accepting the help and his defeat in good spirit. Bucky also had a small smirk as both made peace.

By the end of it, there was a crown of warriors congratulating him. And a couple of ladies not too shy in giving - different kinds of praises with their eyes.

Overall, that day was worth remembering for many reasons.

* * *

Hours later, Sam, Hulk, Frode, and Bucky were at the edge of the village, ready to take their leave. Very few were awake at the moment, leaving only them and Ashe, Trydamere, and Jaune.

The war mother had provided enough supplies for their trip. However, after a week, they would've to find more themselves. Having worked with less, it wasn't a problem.

"Just going over it," Sam was discussing the trajectory. "Head to the east. Then we move south ?"

Being arguably the largest nation on that side of the world. Freljord's domain ended exactly where Demacia and Noxus did as well. Between the three regions, there was a no man's land, free of any rule. Those who lived there were mostly common folk, with towns, villages, and settlements.

It was easier to travel anywhere through that area than any others.

"That's right," Ashe confirmed before giving a warning. "But the path is filled with mountains, so watch your step,"

"Should say to him, I can fly," Sam gestured to Bucky, who gave a deadpan stare in return. He turned to Frode to discuss another point. "Sure, you want to go alone? Is a long way back,"

After the surprise they received the last day. Sam didn't felt comfortable at the thought of the outrider coming back on his own.

"Don't worry," Frode assured, fixing the strap in his Elnuk. "I know my way of getting back safe,"

Sam signed. "If you say so,"

"We should make haste tho," Frode added. "The day is clear, but the nights will start bringing more storms soon enough,"

And those wouldn't be the usual storms. But who presented the firsts samples of the incoming winter.

"Got it,"

Now it was time for farewell.

"I said this already, but thanks for the help," Sam was the first to say it.

"The same goes for me, Wilson," Ashe replied likewise. "Take care in your journey,"

"We will," He turned to Tryndamere. "And you do the same. I won't be there to save you now,"

"Hmm, strange, I've no recollection of that ever happening," The king replied casually.

"Will come back in time,"

Despite the initial hostility, both formed a bond in and outside of battle. They confirm it with a grip of arms.

"Good luck," Tryndamere stated simply in goodbye, with Sam nodding in acceptance. He eyed Hulk a few meters away. "You still own me one for that," He referred to the goliath killing the priest.

"**Mark the day and the hour," **Hulk said as if he didn't care, but one could notice the corners of his mouth rising slightly.

"As you wish," Tryndamere promised.

From the side, Bucky and Jaune were having their own parting.

"This is it, then ?" The latter asked.

"Seems like it," The former admitted. "Gonna have to own you for not meeting Steve and the others,"

"Well, who knows, maybe in the future," Jaune had hopes still.

"Hmm, till then, do me a favor and start talking with more girls, will you ?"

"I'll try,"

The pair shared a laugh. Bucky gave a single salute before joining the others.

And Jaune joined Ashe and Tryndamere's side to watch them leave.

Frode was just about to go up to his Elnuk till Sam stopped him. Along with that, he founded strange when Bucky jumped to Hulk's back and wrapped his arms across his neck, just like the king did before.

"Uhh, what's is - THIS !?" He yelped loudly, when Hulk grabbed him and the Elnulk and tucked both under his arms.

"Hey, you did say we should go fast," Sam stated in good humor, opening his wings. Bucky looked down at his co-passenger.

"Hold on tight,"

With his initial alarm gone, Frode did that. And secretly emboldened, he now couldn't wait for it.

"Let's go!" Sam exclaimed before rapidly taking flight to the east. Hulk growled before leaping after him. His jump caused a wave on the snow, throwing it everywhere.

None of the three onlookers said nothing while watching their forms disappear on the horizon. Jaune signed before excusing himself and leaving.

Ashe was going to do the same. After all, there was a long day ahead of her. But she stopped, seeing that Tryndamere was still watching.

"Something wrong ?" She asked gently. With all that happened, they didn't even have time to stay together.

Her cold but not overwhelming hand snaped the barbarian back to reality.

"I'm just - thinking," He answered.

"Of what ?"

"After seeing what they can do, I wonder if things would be different here if they stayed,"

Ashe contemplated that. She wasn't there to see it happening, but just to hearing about it she couldn't even imagine what could occur if someone got the loyalty of that kind of power.

It gave her relief that they had honor and were willing to use it for those who need it.

"They would be different, alright. But, let's just wish for success on their journey going back home,"

Tryndamere hummed in understanding before following her to the village.

* * *

Usually, it would take quite a while to reach the borders of the land. But, when you have a monster that can travel hundreds of miles in a single jump and wings that outrun jets. Distance didn't turn to be that much of a problem.

In a manner of a few hours, they reached the borders. Frode instructed them along the way when necessary. For most of the time, he spent watching in glee the landscapes before him. Plains, mountains, rivers, all were at their full glory from the moments they stayed gliding.

The air also never felt purer in his lung as the wind washed over freely in the skies. It was the most breathtaking experience he'd ever had.

Hulk made his last landing at the top of a snowy slope at the outrider's indication. The ground shook and cracked, and the passengers felt the jolt of the impact. Sam came down moments later, his wings retracting into the jet pack.

Bucky and Frode got out of hulk. As the same placed the Elnuk down. It was surprising that the animal was actually pretty calm and stable after the journey.

"Enjoyed the ride ?" Falcon asked Frode, helping him stand on his wobbly legs.

"Haha, the best I've ever had," The Avarosan stated.

While conversed, Bucky walked up the slope's edge. The bottom was like a clean grass ramp leading down the path. By the sun's position, it was almost mid day now. The potency of the light highlighted the land ahead.

Like night and day, it was a party of green on the other side, compared to the white behind them.

"Demacia is through there, right ?" He then asked Frode with a jerk of his head to the right, seeing him approach with Sam and Hulk.

"Aye, one of their cities. Uwendale, if I remember it right," Frode replied with a nod. "Is a farming town mostly, but it has its defenses,"

"Hmm, better to avoid that direction for now then," Sam pointed out.

"It would be wise. After all, there many more along the way," The four had a moment of silence. Before the outrider spoke again. "This is where we part ways, my friends,"

"Guess we're the ones that have a debt with you now," Bucky said.

"You three finding your friends and going home is enough payment for me," The outrider brushed off.

"Still, thanks for believing in us," Sam insisted.

"I admit being skeptical about it at first. But, it is good to see that there are people like you everywhere,"

"Same way here,"

Frode then extended his hand out. "We've met in an short time, but I'm going to miss all of you. Go now, with all the blessings of my people,"

"Take care going back, man," Sam replied in farewell, shaking the hand. Bucky did the same action, while Hulk simply nodded. The tree turned and started walking down the path. With hope in their minds and hearts,

"Till we meet again!" Frode exclaimed from the top.

As they moved forward, the calming atmosphere surrounding them, Bucky voiced one thought in his head.

"Say," He looked over his shoulder at Hulk. "Why didn't you turned back to Bruce by now? He didn't want to come out ?"

Hulk considered, closing his eyes as he tried to make some form o contact. He got nothing in return.

"**Dunno, he's -," **

_THUMP _

There wasn't time to finish as Hulk suddenly stopped dead on his tracks. After hitting an invisible wall!

The sound drew Sam's attention.

"Ow, what just happened ?!" He exclaimed.

Hulk shook his head, looking left and right in doubt. He lifted one hand forward, and it collided with the same wall again. This time it showed the dark bluish and icy color it had. Frustration began to grow inside as Hulk tried to push it with all of his strength. But it remained firm like he wasn't even trying.

"Wait," Bucky wanted to test something.

He slowly walked with his arm out, passing through Hulk and back. To their surprise, the same barrier didn't active for him."What the ?"

"What goes there ?" Frode shouted from a distance, having witnessed the strange commotion and sound.

"We don't know, there's this thing that's blocking him," Sam shouted back,

The muscles on hulk's arm tensed and hardened as he had enough. "**Not for long," **With a roar, he punched the barrier over and over. At each strike, a loud thunder-like sound echoed across the plain. His anger only got worse as there weren't any results from the onslaught.

"**STUPID WALL!" **Hulk bellowed before raising both arms and slamming them down. It backfired at him. The barrier released a wave of energy that cursed through his body. A Sharp pain on his shoulder was the last thing he felt.

Like a bullet, Hulk flew through the air, landing right next to Frode on the hill. The man rushed to his aid but stopped when seeing his body change. While still conscious, his sized and muscles shrieked. The once green skin slowly turned back to human color, and his ripped pants now had a void of space.

Soon enough, Bruce was back, panting heavily in the cold ground.

Frode could only stare back at Sam and Bucky in wide-eyed confusion of what just transpired before them.

"You can't be serious,"

* * *

**Cliffhanger heheheee. **

**I really went back and forth with this one inside my mind. Changed a lot of paragraphs to find a good flow through the dialogue and scenes. **

**It's probably not that great, but I can only take it to the chin and improve in future chapters.**

**Anyway...**

**OH MY FUCKING GOD.**

**THE RUINED KING, MORE VIDEO CLIP, WILD RIFT TRAILER, OSCAR ISAAC AS MOON KNIGHT, THE NEW MANDALORIAN SEASON.**

**IS TOO MUCH TO HANDLE AT ONCE. BUT I LOVE IT HAHAHAA. **

**Whewww, now that's off my chest, you guys can wait for the next chapter soon enough. **

**As always, stay safe people. **

**Peace.**

**PS: In case you're seeing this way later, is because fanfiction smoke all the joints and it was not registering the new uploads of many writers over the web. Try using the app, that it may be more accurate in the date.**


End file.
